


Los Fantasmas También Tienen Pesadillas

by Allalabeth, lurque



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 155,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurque/pseuds/lurque
Summary: Después de tres años sin saber nada el uno del otro, los caminos de Minho y Taemin vuelven a cruzarse de la forma más inesperada y sin que puedan hacer nada para evitarlo. Volver a verse a menudo hará que se percaten de que sus fantasmas también tienen pesadillas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Comenzamos a escribir Fantasmas por abril de 2013 si mal no recuerdo, pero en verano hicimos un largo parón de un año por motivos de trabajo. Al año siguiente lo retomamos y escribimos la segunda mitad. 
> 
> ¡Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura tanto como nosotras lo hemos hecho al escribirlo!

**Prólogo**

* * *

 

 

El _Iris_ era un club de ambiente que habían abierto recientemente y que sólo aceptaba a gente mayor de veintiún años. Taemin todavía no los había cumplido, pero gracias a una pequeña intervención de Jaejoong, pudo entrar sin complicaciones.  
  
Estuvieron un rato con sus amigos hasta que lentamente se fueron dispersando, quedando ellos dos únicamente. Habían bebido, lo justo para poder continuar bailando sin problemas pero estar achispados; era la primera vez de Taemin en un lugar como ese y lo sentía como el paraíso.  
  
Le gustaba bailar desde pequeño; Jongin y él solían ponerse frente al televisor para imitar las coreografías de los ídolos de finales de los noventa. Después, habían estado en academias durante su adolescencia hasta que en bachillerato tuvieron que desapuntarse por no poder compaginarlo con los estudios. Cuando le contara al día siguiente dónde había estado la noche anterior, se moriría de envidia.  
  
Los amigos de Minho le caían bien incluso si todos eran bastante mayores en comparación a su novio, no digamos ya en comparación a él, pero en ningún momento le habían hecho sentir como si fuera un niño pequeño del que tenían que cuidar, y eso era algo que valoraba enormemente. De hecho, el más protector con él continuaba siendo su propio novio, que prácticamente no se le había despegado hasta ese momento, para ir a la barra a por un par de copas.  
  
No es que no le gustara tenerle tan cerca, le encantaba de hecho, pero estaba sonando buena música y quería bailar, por eso en cuanto se vio solo, comenzó a hacerlo sin cortarse un pelo en mostrar sus habilidades y mejores movimientos.  
  
Como bailaba para sí mismo sin prestar atención a nada más, no se percató de que la gente de su alrededor le miraba y que incluso varios hombres se habían acercado con intención de bailar con él. A Taemin no le importaba realmente siempre y cuando no se propasaran, y por el momento sólo se lo estaban pasando bien.  
  
Entonces sintió una mano aferrándose posesivamente a su cintura, acercándole a él, y justo cuando iba a girarse para decirle que no le pusiese un dedo encima, descubrió que era Minho, así que le sonrió radiante. Pero éste no le miraba, sino que estaba completamente serio observando a los hombres que había a su alrededor, como un depredador que contemplaba si lanzarse a la yugular de su presa o morderle primero las patas para que no pudiera correr.  
  
—¿Y las bebidas? —preguntó, gritándole al oído para hacerse escuchar.  
  
—Se me ha olvidado la que querías. Ven, acompáñame mejor.  
  
Taemin supo que era mentira en cuanto le vio mirar por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que dejaba claro quién era de su pertenencia. Por un lado le gustaba que actuara de esa manera porque le hacía sentir importante, pero por otro, también le hacía sentir como si fuese un objeto. Eran sentimientos contradictorios.  
  
Ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la barra apartó la mano de su cintura. Pidieron sus bebidas y Taemin se colgó de su cuello para besarle, tomándole desprevenido. Le encantaba poder hacerlo cuando le viniera en ganas en ese lugar, sin tener que contenerse como ocurría cada vez que estaban en un sitio público o con los amigos de Minho; poder simplemente abrazarle y besarle cuando le apetecía era el verdadero paraíso.  
  
Sin embargo, su novio todavía tenía todo su cuerpo en tensión y miraba a su alrededor cada vez que le tomaba por sorpresa.  
  
—Tranquilo —tenía que recordarle Taemin mientras le acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca—, aquí podemos hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?  
  
—Es verdad —respondió con una sonrisa, compartiendo la mirada de embobamiento total con la que él mismo le miraba—. Perdona, es la falta de costumbre.  
  
—Entonces tendremos que venir más.  
  
Sonrió coqueto antes de acercarse lentamente para volver a besarle. Minho le rodeó de la cintura y no se privó el gusto de invadir su boca por completo, pudiendo al fin relajarse y disfrutar de las muestras de afecto de su pareja.  
  
—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó, separándose lo justo para poder mirarle.  
  
—Creo que esta es una de las mejores noches de mi vida —contestó con una de esas sonrisas que le aniñaba el rostro y que tanto adoraba Minho.  
  
Se volvieron a besar porque no hacerlo en ese momento sería delito.  
  
—¿Y cuáles son las otras? —cuestionó meloso.  
  
—Pues... —Taemin se lo pensó un momento—. Creo que todas tienen que ver contigo.  
  
En un arrebato de amor, Minho le abrazó y le alzó unos centímetros del suelo para dar una vuelta completa en el sitio con él.  
  
—¡Dios! ¿Por qué te quiero tanto? —preguntó, sonriendo como el idiota enamorado que era.  
  
—Porque soy genial —rió ante su muestra de arrogancia.  
  
—Sí que lo eres, sí, y muy poco modesto también —rió con él antes de volver a besarle.  
  


La noche era joven y ellos también; el amor que sentían por aquel entonces era una fuente de energía no renovable que gastaban sin contención alguna. El día en que se les agotaría estaba más cerca de lo que ellos podrían haber imaginado, pero hasta que llegara, eran felices en su burbuja idílica.


	2. Reencuentros Inesperados

**Reencuentros inesperados**

 

* * *

 

 

El aeropuerto era uno de los lugares favoritos de Taemin porque en él podía realizar uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, si es que se le podía llamar así a sentarse a observar a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor e imaginar cuál era su historia. Muchos de los personajes de sus libros habían nacido contemplando a la gente que le rodeaba, la mayor parte del tiempo en los momentos más inesperados: en el metro, en el parque, en el supermercado, caminando por la calle simplemente; la inspiración venia sin previo aviso y del mismo modo se marchaba. A base de olvidar ideas maravillosas se obligó a llevar consigo un cuaderno donde apuntarlas, siempre, aunque sus anotaciones eran caóticas, pues ordenado nunca había sido un calificativo que le acompañara.

Lee Taemin tenía veinticinco años, vivía en Seúl y había estudiado Filología coreana en la Universidad de Seúl, no en la Nacional; su nota media no se lo había permitido. No tenía intención alguna de convertirse en profesor por más que sus padres le insistieran para que se preparara las oposiciones, pues aunque había logrado que le publicaran un libro, no había cosechado el éxito suficiente como para darle un nombre conocido que le permitiera vivir de sus obras.

No obstante, no sabía hacer otra cosa. No servía para otra cosa más que para trabajar en sus historias. Desde niño había vivido en sus mundos de fantasía con criaturas increíbles y magia por todas partes. Harry Potter había sido la primera novela que había leído en su vida, sin sospechar por aquel entonces que se convertiría en su guía. Con el tiempo y una madurez cosechada a base de golpes duros y pérdidas irremplazables, Taemin había comenzado a nutrirse de novelas de género más adulto, de carácter más serio. En concreto, se había aficionado a las de misterio y todo lo que escribía desde hacía varios años conllevaba tramas enrevesadas con personajes que no eran lo que aparentaban, quizás como reflejo de sí mismo y de sus amigos más cercanos.

A su último protagonista le había otorgado el nombre de Onew en honor a su buen amigo Jinki, la persona a la que había ido a recoger al aeropuerto de Incheon ese día. Jinki y él habían compartido la época más oscura de sus vidas, colaborando mutuamente en la autodestrucción de cada uno para renacer de sus cenizas posteriormente abusando de un complejo de fénix inventado. La depresión formaba parte de Jinki, los vicios también, y como ambos eran artistas, se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. Taemin escribía, Jinki dibujaba. En cuanto reunía un poco de dinero se marchaba de viaje a pintar paisajes, ciudades, personas o cualquier cosa que llamara su atención hasta que se veía obligado a regresar a Seúl para vender su arte. A decir verdad, a Taemin no le gustaban los cuadros de su amigo y Jinki siempre le sacaba carencias a sus personajes y a sus tramas narrativas; eran el principal crítico del otro y sabían utilizar la opinión ajena para favorecer sus creaciones en lugar de desanimarse o enfadarse.

El reproductor de música de su teléfono móvil, al que había bautizado como Aleatorio-nim hacía muchos años, no estaba acertando mucho con su elección de canciones, por lo que buscó una que le apeteciera escuchar por sí mismo y, de paso, consultó la hora. Todavía era temprano para que el avión de Jinki aterrizara, por lo que decidió ir al Starbucks a por un frapuccino de vainilla y algún dulce que lo complementara. Esperó la cola con paciencia en lo que continuaba escuchando música a través de sus auriculares bailando de manera estática; pidió lo que deseaba cuando llegó su turno, esperó a que le sirvieran y luego llevó su bandeja a la primera mesa libre que encontró. Sonrió al sentir la explosión de saliva en su boca ante la comida que tenía delante y le dio el primer sorbo a su frapuccino deleitándose con su sabor.

Al alzar la mirada hacia delante, el pasado le dio un bofetón en pleno rostro y, como un bobo, se quedó mirando a la persona que estaba sentada frente a él a varias mesas de distancia, todavía con la pajita en la boca pero sin beber. La persona en cuestión ya le estaba mirando para cuando Taemin se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Llevaba tres años sin ver a Choi Minho, su ex. Estuvieron juntos durante los últimos dos años de universidad para Minho, los dos primeros para él; la época más feliz de su vida. El comienzo de su relación fue difícil porque eran dos chicos, tenían que mantenerlo en secreto y luchar no sólo contra los prejuicios de la sociedad coreana en general, sino contra los suyos propios en particular; el auténtico noviazgo tardó seis meses en comenzar. Minho fue su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer amor y muchas otras primeras veces. Casi perdió a todos sus amigos por no ser capaz de despegarse de él, casi fue descubierto por su familia en incontables ocasiones y muchos otros casi.

Sólo había una persona a la que le había confiado el secreto: Kim Jongin, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Jongin no sólo le conocía a él como la palma de su mano, también había conocido a Minho a ese nivel, lo que había facilitado que mediara entre ellos en cada una de sus discusiones. No habían sido muchas porque no era fácil colmar la paciencia de Minho ni lograr que él abandonara su actitud pasiva, pero una vez ocurría, el temperamento de ambos era tan fuerte como el choque de dos nubes cargadas de electricidad. Si no hubiera sido por Jongin, probablemente su relación se habría terminado mucho antes.

Pero también había sido por Jongin que se había terminado.

Poco antes de cumplir los dos meses, Jongin y Minho hablaron con él para confesar que habían compartido algo más que palabras en la intimidad y, por si no fuera suficiente para eliminar la poca fe que le quedaba en la humanidad, Minho admitió que ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por él y Jongin confesó que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Minho en secreto, sin decir nada por el bien de la pareja, aguantando verles felices, siendo el confidente de ambos y arreglando sus peleas.

Le rompieron el corazón.

Taemin llegó a la conclusión de que si Minho ya no le quería con toda su alma, no tenía sentido forzarlo a que volviera a amarle con la misma intensidad. Seguir juntos solo les haría más daño del que se habían hecho en los dos meses que continuaron juntos desde la confesión, meses envenenados de un rencor que acabaría por destruir todo lo bonito que habían compartido. Taemin rompió con él y les pidió un tiempo alejado para superarlo, sin embargo, continuamente comprobaba las redes sociales para ver qué decían, qué hacían o dónde habían estado. Fue así cómo se enteró de que apenas un mes después de que cortaran, empezaron a salir formalmente y ese fue el momento definitivo para echarlos de su vida por completo.

Muchas veces se había lamentado por no haber luchado más por Minho, pero siempre había predominado el sentimiento de que no le tocaba hacerlo porque la persona traicionada había sido él; no veía justo tener que ser quien arreglase la situación y eso terminó por condenar su relación.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos. A veces se enteraba de cosas relacionadas con Jongin porque Moonkyu o Wonsik comentaban algo de pasada sobre él, pero Minho había desaparecido por completo de su vida.

Ahora que volvía a tenerlo enfrente, aunque fuera con todos esos metros de distancia, su corazón continuaba palpitando furioso a pesar de que, al menos físicamente, Minho había cambiado mucho: llevaba el pelo corto y sin teñir, vestía con ropa elegante y formal que hablaba de poder adquisitivo y en general tenía un aire maduro que le hacía verse más atractivo que nunca.

Taemin se percató de que todavía tenía la pajita en la boca y aprovechó para beber más; su frapuccino ya no sabía ni la mitad de bien que antes. Sus piernas estaban dispuestas a sacarlo de allí, pero su orgullo le impidió moverse de su asiento. Desvió la mirada y continuó desayunando como si volver a ver a un fantasma de su pasado no le hubiera quitado el apetito.

 

*

 

Lo último que había esperado Minho esa mañana fue toparse de frente con un fantasma de su pasado y, a pesar de todo, no había podido hacer nada más que quedarse mirándolo embobado. Se había quedado con el café americano en la mano, hacia la mitad de la trayectoria desde la mesa hasta sus labios, pues su cerebro no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ordenar a sus sentidos recopilar hasta el último detalle de la imagen que tenía a pocos metros de distancia.

La última vez que había visto a Taemin todavía quedaban en su rostro retazos de la adolescencia, no sólo en los rasgos faciales en sí, sino en la expectación y la fascinación con las que contemplaba el mundo, en la ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba, en la forma en la que alzaba la barbilla inconscientemente y se emocionaba por todo. La persona sentada unas mesas más allá ya no era el chico recién salido de la adolescencia que recordaba, sino un hombre que había terminado de crecer, que le miraba con sorpresa pero sin fascinación y tampoco había rastro de inocencia en esa cara que había terminado de definir sus ángulos, finos y elegantes, pero un paso más cerca de la masculinidad que de la ambigüedad absoluta que lo había marcado en su momento.

Sin embargo, la diferencia más notable residía en el color de su cabello: rubio platino. Llamativo, imposible de pasarlo por alto, tanto que había levantado la vista de su tableta al percibir, por el rabillo del ojo, la mata de cabello de semejante color artificial llegar y sentarse. La familiaridad del rostro había sido como un golpe bajo en sus entrañas que le había hecho olvidar sus grupos de mercado y porcentajes de venta en un mero segundo.

Taemin, con una frialdad que nunca creyó posible en él, recuperó la compostura mucho más rápido que él y volvió a su frapuccino y a la música. Sin embargo, el movimiento rítmico del pie bajo la mesa no se debía a la melodía que escuchaba a través de sus auriculares, sino a una manía; lo hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso. En su momento le había parecido adorable, luego no tanto, cuando se dio cuenta de que Jongin canalizaba sus emociones mucho mejor que él.

El recuerdo de Jongin devolvió a su cerebro la capacidad funcional y colaboró en que su corazón dejase de latirle como si tratara de salir de su pecho. La persona que tenía delante no se parecía en nada a Jongin, casi tan poco de lo que se había parecido su Taemin en su momento. Pero había sido él quien había roto todo contacto con ellos, destrozando a Jongin con su total desaparición, y nunca había tenido claro si podría perdonarle eso. Era normal que hubiera cortado con él por completo, al fin y al cabo, fue él quien dejó de sentirse encandilado por Taemin, tan enamorado que respirar algo que no fuera su pareja resultaba físicamente doloroso. Unos primeros meses de relación que ahora calificaba como ridículos y un amor infantil de los que aparecen en los cuentos y nunca llegan a buen puerto, eso había sido su noviazgo con Taemin. Y se lo habían advertido, sus amigos le habían repetido millones de veces que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte juntos porque acababan de descubrir su sexualidad, los dos, y era su primera relación; estaba totalmente destinada al fracaso. Poco a poco se había ido desencantando, especialmente después de darse cuenta de que había idealizado las relaciones de todos sus amigos y que estas también se hundían. Jongin había estado ahí, a su lado, permitiéndole compartir sus dudas e inseguridades, esas a las que Taemin parecía ajeno. Inevitablemente, había comenzado a pensar que todo el tiempo que su novio dedicaba a ensimismarse en sus historias y en sus mundos, era tiempo que no estaba empleando en conocerle a él, en verlo tal y como era.

Jongin, en cambio, había estado ahí. Siempre atento, brindándole el apoyo y la comprensión que necesitaba en el momento en que lo necesitaba. Su amistad había continuado el proceso natural hacia el amor, y no culpaba a Taemin en absoluto. Simplemente no habían estado destinados a nada más de lo que habían tenido y se terminó cuando dejó de ser suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades.

No obstante, ahora que lo volvía a tener tan cerca después de tres años sin tener noticias sobre él, se descubrió a sí mismo deseando escuchar su voz y ver reflejada en ella los cambios que veía en su apariencia. Quizás su voz era más grave, más masculina. Quizás había dejado de hablar con ese tono soñador, como si siempre estuviese al borde de quedarse sin aliento por la emoción. Pero no podía levantarse y preguntar.

Si algo había entendido era que no tenía ningún derecho a intentar conservar una relación con él. Ni siquiera a intercambiar buenos días. Porque había sido un idiota, inmaduro e insensible, y no había llevado las cosas de la forma correcta. Era totalmente comprensible que la prerrogativa de hablarle o no estuviese en manos de Taemin.

Y Minho era plenamente consciente de ello porque a él le habían hecho una cosa parecida. Ahora estaba bien, más o menos, pero el día en el que Jongin había dicho que lo dejaba había sido duro. Había luchado por él con todo lo que tenía, había intentado cambiar, corregir los fallos de su personalidad para volver a ser aceptado y que las cosas fueran como antes. Se había esforzado, arrasado con todo lo que le convertía en sí mismo, olvidado sus principios y creencias, todo con tal de que Jongin volviese a ver en él la persona que quería, la persona con la que compartir sus enfados y sus risas, sus dudas, quebraderos de cabeza e ilusiones. Ni un par de semanas después, mientras Minho seguía intentando recuperarlo, Jongin había comenzado una relación.

¡Cómo había odiado a Luhan! Especialmente al principio, especialmente antes de conocerlo. Había sido un odio visceral, profundo y lleno de enfado. Tan lleno de enfado que su dos mejores amigos se habían visto obligados a llevárselo al gimnasio y forzarlo a descargar frustración en el ring de boxeo. No con Kyuhyun, claro, que nunca había sido del tipo deportivo, sino con Changmin, que hacía años que practicaba boxeo para mantener bajo candado su explosivo temperamento.

Más adelante, Jongin le había presentado a Luhan, con timidez y en busca de una aprobación que Minho entendía. Ellos siempre habían sido cuatro: Jongin, Taemin, Moonkyu y Wonsik, amigos desde la guardería hasta el instituto, luego habían ido cada uno a una universidad diferente y sus diferentes horarios les había dificultado el poder verse a menudo. Incluso si Moonkyu y Wonsik habían intentado mantenerse imparciales, Taemin había quedado como la víctima, Minho como el hijo de puta y Jongin como el traidor. De modo que Minho había pasado a ser el amigo más cercano de Jongin, un hermano más que un novio. Y cuando había mirado a Luhan a la cara, cuando los había visto interactuar, cuando había presenciado la forma tan especial en la que se iluminaban los ojos de Jongin al estar junto a él, Minho no había tenido fuerzas para continuar odiando. Se había encontrado demasiado destrozado por la pena, por la pérdida, como para seguir odiando.

Luhan había resultado ser lo que Jongin necesitaba en su vida. A pesar de la dificultad añadida por ser una relación a distancia ya que Luhan vivía y trabajaba en Beijing, Minho lo admiraba por haber sido capaz de darle todo aquello que él no había podido, que no había sabido cómo o que simplemente no habían encajado de la misma forma. Con la distancia y el tiempo, Minho se había percatado de que era demasiado pasional para Jongin, demasiado vehemente y competitivo, agresivo incluso, porque conseguía lo que quería generalmente cuando quería. Eso le convertía en un ejecutivo brillante, pero no en la otra mitad de Jongin, que lo que necesitaba era calma en la que refugiarse y no más fuego.

Suspirando, obligándose a dejar de mirar a Taemin y de contemplar el pasado, volvió a su tableta con los informes de ventas de la nueva editorial que su jefe estaba pensando comprar. Kang Hodong era uno de los magnates más importantes del mundo de las comunicaciones y Minho tenía la suerte de que el jefazo lo adorase. Por culpa de esa adoración, ahora que se había empeñado en comprar la editorial de Kim Jonghyun, el autor más exitoso del último lustro, era él quién tenía que estudiar sus cifras y trasladarse allí para que el resto de autores, colecciones y similares, fuesen un beneficio para la el conglomerado y no un lastre.

Traducido de intenciones abstractas a resultados reales: muchas noches en vela y ni siquiera tiempo suficiente para recibir a Kyuhyun con calma, a pesar de que su amigo acababa de ganar el Red Bull Battlegrounds en Austin y volvía de los Estados Unidos cuarenta mil dólares más rico e infinitamente más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Megafonía le avisó de que el vuelo de Kyuhyun estaba aterrizando por lo que se puso en pie. Agarró con brusquedad la funda de su tableta, tragando saliva con fuerza. Tenía que pasar obligatoriamente por delante de Taemin y una parte de sí mismo quería revelarse ante la racionalidad de sus pensamientos y hablarle, no fuera que volviese a desaparecer por completo durante otros tres años, quién sabía si más. Pero no era justo y procuraba no ser cruel si podía evitarlo.

Tomando aire para darse fuerzas, comenzó a caminar. No se detuvo frente a su mesa pero sí que lo saludó. Un asentimiento con la cabeza, apenas una muestra de que lo reconocía tras los cambios y el rubio, y el nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande cuando todo lo que Taemin le devolvió fue una mirada fría e impersonal, ninguna concesión hacia el hecho de que se habían conocido.

Minho podía aceptar su odio. Era justificado. Le quemase lo mucho que le quemase en la piel, podía entenderlo y lo respetaba.

 

*

 

Taemin tardó un par de minutos en relajarse, en recuperar el ritmo habitual de sus pulsaciones y en deshacer el nudo en su estómago. Minho había pasado por su lado buscando contacto visual con él e incluso le había saludado. Su atrevimiento le puso de malhumor y, a la vez, despertó una serie de emociones contradictorias que prefería no identificar. Por lo menos había sido capaz de mantener la indiferencia cuando en su interior reinaba el caos.

Aunque no debería ser así.

Tres años era tiempo más que suficiente para haberse olvidado de él, es más, creía haberlo hecho, pero acababa de comprobar que no era cierto y se sentía fatal por ello. Se comió el dulce de mala gana, enfadado consigo mismo, y se llevó el frapuccino consigo porque no quería permanecer por más tiempo sentado allí, no fuera a ser que a Minho le diese por volver y hablarle. Tan rápido como se le cruzó el pensamiento por la cabeza se llamó estúpido, porque el valor de su ex en los momentos claves había brillado por su ausencia y dudaba mucho de que eso hubiese cambiado con los años.

Comprobó la hora y a pesar de que seguía siendo temprano, decidió pasear por el aeropuerto en dirección a la puerta de salida para esperar a Jinki. Se puso canciones que le animaban a bailar para hacer más amena la espera, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por controlar su cuerpo para no dejarse llevar allí mismo, acabando por agitarse levemente en el lugar y mover la boca sin llegar a cantar en voz alta. Después de los libros, la música era su otra gran pasión.

Al cabo de un rato estaba tan aburrido que sacó su cuaderno para tratar de escribir algo, pero todas las palabras que le venían a la mente estaban relacionadas con Minho y no quiso anotar una sola más. Cuando rompieron, Taemin comenzó a escribir un cuaderno para desahogarse, dirigiéndose siempre a él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que haciéndolo sólo estaba dándole importancia y que cuanto más le reviviese, más le costaría olvidarle, pero no podía dejarlo. No podía desahogarse con sus amigos porque no quería obligar a Moonkyu y a Wonsik a posicionarse, no era justo para ellos dos. Por suerte, no mucho tiempo después de la ruptura conoció a Jinki.

De todas las personas que formaban o habían formado parte de su vida, él era posiblemente la más complicada. No era fácil de tratar, soportar sus cambios de humor, sus momentos autistas ni su depresión constante, pero eso sólo eran unas pocas pegas en comparación a todo lo que ganaba con sus virtudes. Jinki era una persona risueña y despreocupada cuando estaba de buen humor, de sonrisa fácil, divertido como él solo, con una imaginación que a veces superaba la suya de escritor y unas ocurrencias que le hacían romper a reír a carcajada limpia. Se conocieron una noche en la que había salido de copas con sus compañeros de carrera; acabó bebiendo más de la cuenta y comenzó a hablar con un desconocido sobre su vida y su amargura, acabando por contarle todo el tema de la traición de su novio y su mejor amigo. Al día siguiente despertó en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación que no reconocía y acompañado de alguien que no recordaba. El susto fue tremendo. Sin embargo, no hicieron nada aquella noche; el bueno de Jinki, al ver lo perjudicado que estaba, simplemente se lo llevó a su casa y cuidó de él hasta quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta en la cama, pese a que su intención fuera en un principio dormir en el sofá.

Fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que a Jinki también le gustaban los hombres, se lo contó durante el desayuno del día siguiente como quien hablaba del tiempo; recordaba haberse atragantado con lo que fuera que estuviese bebiendo. A partir de ese momento, que pasaran un tiempo indefinido en casa de uno o de otro se volvió algo normal, y en lugar de consolarle y decirle que todo iría bien, Jinki ahondaba más en su pozo de desesperación corroborando que era cierto que todo era una mierda, le ofrecía alcohol y bebían hasta perder el sentido. Unos meses después, su hígado le dio el primer aviso y se vio obligado a dejar de hacerlo.

La vida junto a Jinki era, por encima de todo, sencilla. No había reglas ni horarios, hacían exactamente lo que les apetecía cuando les apeteía, así que no era extraño que se zamparan todo un banquete de comida a las cinco de la mañana, se despertasen a las tres de la tarde, o una mañana se levantaran con ganas de pintar la casa.

Las paredes de ambas casas estaban todas llenas de dibujos que cambiaban cada cierto tiempo, pero desde hacía ya más de un año, el rostro de Taemin ocupaba una de las del salón, o su sonrisa más bien. Jinki lo había dibujado después de su último gran bajón, para que cuando lo viese, se diese cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que tenía y que no debía perder. Era una de esas cosas mágicas que hacía, incluso cuando el que estaba peor de los dos era él mismo.

La sonrisa de Jinki apareció entre la multitud en algún momento y, tras ella, venía él. El pelo le había crecido mucho en los dos meses que había estado ausente, llevando ahora una melena que se había teñido de castaño y que le favorecía enormemente. Según pudo contemplar, sus ojeras eran más prominentes que la última vez que le vio, pero sin embargo, los músculos de su cuerpo parecían más tonificados.

Le saludó en la distancia y Jinki ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa y agitó la mano con la que no arrastraba su maleta de viaje.

—¡Hola! —dijo radiante mientras le estrechaba en un abrazo—. ¿Llegaron bien mis cuadros?

—Sí, tranquilo, los tengo todos en casa.

—Bien. ¿Qué te han parecido?

—No sé qué te ha dado con pintar ríos, resultaban un poco repetitivos —dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

En lugar de ofenderse, Jinki sonrió como si le hubiera hecho un cumplido.

—No lo sé, la verdad, pero son preciosos y no podía pintar otra cosa que no fueran ríos. ¿Sabes que en el único en el que me bañé tenía las aguas tan frías que acabé por constiparme y estar en cama casi una semana entera? —le contó y rió despreocupado; no, no lo sabía porque no se lo había contado, era ese tipo de anécdotas que no mencionaba en sus cartas, porque Jinki continuaba utilizando el método tradicional y rechazaba las nuevas tecnologías.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa—. ¿Y mi regalo?

—Oh, cierto.

Se agachó para abrir su gran mochila y comenzar a sacar cosas.

—Está bien, es igual, dámelo luego —prefirió al ver que la gente les miraba.

Jinki le observó alzando las cejas pero acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, como quieras —respondió, volviendo a guardar sus pertenencias.

Caminaron hacia la salida hablando de lo que Jinki había visto y experimentado, sintiendo cómo Onew, su personaje, le hablaba en su fuero interno convirtiendo las anécdotas de su amigo en tramas para su nueva novela.

Taemin soltó una gran carcajada antes de mirarle maravillado.

—En serio hyung, ¡eres de lo que no hay! —exclamó con una sonrisa de adoración; como siempre, no se daba cuenta de cuánto le echaba de menos hasta que volvía a estar con él.

Al mirar más allá de Jinki volvió a reconocer a Minho y a su amigo Kyuhyun a lo lejos, ambos observándoles. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro de inmediato y esta vez logró desviar la vista a tiempo, pero no con el suficiente disimulo para que Jinki no se girase mirar con curiosidad qué era eso que le había chupado la alegría de golpe.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Los conoces?

—No son nadie —se obligó a sonreír—. Venga vamos, he aparcado el coche por allí.

Señaló en dirección opuesta a donde Minho y Kyuhyun parecían esperar por alguien y comenzó a caminar sin dedicarle un último vistazo, pero Jinki sí lo hizo porque la mentira no había colado aunque no fuese a insistir en ello.

Taemin no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pensado Minho al verle con Jinki, pero en seguida se regañó a sí mismo porque su opinión debería importarle un bledo a esas alturas. El silencio con su amigo nunca era incómodo, aunque en ese momento prefería que le hablase de cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué pasó con Xyli antes de que te fueras? —se acordó de pronto y aprovechó para entablar conversación.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó fingiendo estar desorientado, como si no supiese de qué le hablaba a pesar de que Taemin le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se estaba haciendo el tonto porque no le interesaba responder.

—Os liasteis, ¿no?

—Ah, eso —dijo como si acabase de recordarlo—. Sí.

—¿Cómo que sí? —Taemin se obligó a armarse de paciencia porque a Jinki le encantaba dar rodeos cuando no quería hablar de algo—. ¡No me digas sólo eso!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Por qué lo hiciste, qué sientes, qué crees que pasará ahora que has vuelto —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—. ¡Anda que no hay cosas que puedes decirme!

—Pareces Kibum —dijo riendo.

Llegaron al coche y Taemin sacó las llaves para abrir. Jinki guardó su equipaje en el maletero antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. El automóvil era viejo y el propietario original era Jinki, pero era él quien le daba uso. Taemin temía que algún día le parase la policía para comprobar los papeles del coche y descubriesen que conducía uno que no le pertenecía.

—¿Y bien? —le apremió tras arrancar y disponerse a salir de los aparcamientos.

—Lo que pasó con Xyli pasó y ya está, no sé —dijo y se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

Ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa de antemano, pero aún así no podía aceptarla. Xyli era su compañero de piso desde el último año; se habían conocido porque ambos contactaron con el mismo casero para irse a vivir junto con otro desconocido, lanzándose a la aventura con tan buena suerte de que habían congeniado de maravilla. Pese a todo el daño que le hizo Jongin, sabía que nadie podría remplazar su puesto de mejor amigo, pero Xyli se había posicionado en una categoría muy similar.

Cuando se conocieron, su nuevo compañero de piso acababa de salir de una relación tormentosa de cinco años con su novio Sujong, así que buscaba piso para empezar de nuevo, aunque en aquel tiempo sólo quería beber y fumar hasta decir basta. Le recordó tanto a sí mismo tras su propia ruptura que no pudo evitar volcarse con él y acompañarle en las noches de juerga desenfrenada. Al contrario que con Jinki, con Xyli sí se había acostado y no sólo un par de veces; ambos fueron el polvo de consuelo del otro hasta convertirse en amigos con derechos oficialmente. Sin embargo, el amor no había surgido entre ellos pero ambos estaban de acuerdo con que era mejor así porque ninguno de los dos estaba realmente preparado para iniciar una relación nuevamente y de ese modo conseguían ahorrarse complicaciones.

Xyli y Jinki no tardaron mucho en conocerse, presentados por él. Eran dos personas totalmente opuestas: allí donde uno era fuego, el otro era hielo, y donde uno era luz, el otro era oscuridad, pero precisamente por eso se complementaban. No obstante, como amigos se llevaban de fábula, pero como algo más... Taemin no lo veía.

No lo veía porque Jinki era demasiado independiente, e incluso en sus rachas de necesidad afectiva no llegaba a reunir la suficiente capacidad de compromiso. Por otro lado, Xyli no sabía amar a medias, cuando lo hacía se entregaba por completo, incluso más que él mismo, y eso que siempre pensó que lo daba todo; había necesitado conocerle para percatarse de que no era cierto.

Cuando Xyli le confesó la misma mañana que el avión de Jinki partió para llevarle a tierras lejanas, que se habían acostado la noche anterior, el primer sentimiento de Taemin respecto a ellos dos fue el de preocupación. Sabía que su compañero de piso se había fijado en el pintor desde hacía algún tiempo y que no era simple atracción sexual. Aquella mañana, Xyli admitió que no sabía si Jinki le gustaba de verdad o tan sólo era la falta de cariño confundiéndole. Por parte de Jinki, sus emociones serían incluso más complicadas de definir.

—¿Le has echado de menos?

—Claro que le he echado de menos, igual que a ti —respondió con una de sus sonrisas para disimular.

—No, igual que a mí no —sacó a relucir su carácter mientras dejaban el aeropuerto atrás, y con él al fantasma del pasado que había vuelto a ver—. ¿No has pensado en él ni un poquito?

Jinki pareció reflexionar la pregunta, como si tratase de buscar las palabras correctas en algún recodo de su mente.

—Lo normal, supongo.

Las respuestas de Jinki sobre sus sentimientos nunca eran concisas sino vagas, como si careciesen de importancia, pero Taemin había aprendido a conocerle y ya sabía cómo tratarle para obtener resultados.

—Pues él sí te ha echado de menos —resopló, porque realmente no quería hacer de celestina de esos dos imbéciles, pero ya había habido algo entre los dos y, si ambos ponían de su parte, realmente podrían llegar a tener algo sólido, aunque su sentido común le indicara que lo más sensato era no alentarles a ello, o al menos quitarse de en medio para no salir perjudicado, opción imposible porque estaba demasiado involucrado con ambos como para no hacerlo.

—Vaya —fue su única respuesta mientras miraba a la carretera como si le hubiera hablado de cualquier otra cosa.

—No te lo va a reconocer, porque ya sabes que es un orgulloso y un cabezota, pero está ilusionado con tu vuelta.

—Tú también eres un orgulloso y un cabezota —le espetó, obligándole a desviar un momento los ojos de la carretera para mirarle sin comprender a cuento de qué venía eso—. Choi Minho no es “nadie”, es tu ex e ignorándolo sólo demuestras que todavía te afecta.

Esa era la faceta de Lee Jinki que más odiaba sin dudas, la observadora, la perspicaz. Porque podía hacerse el tonto todo lo que quisiera, pero no lo era, de hecho era lo suficientemente inteligente como para cambiar de tema de forma sutil por no querer continuar hablando de algo y, peor aún, volver la conversación en contra de la otra persona como acababa de hacer.

Taemin estaba completamente seguro de que nunca le había enseñado una foto de Minho para que pudiera reconocerlo, no estando sobrio al menos.

—No esperaba verle hoy, eso es todo —respondió con simpleza.

—Es guapo —comentó tranquilamente mientras devolvía la mirada a su ventanilla.

—Xyli también lo es —se la devolvió.

—Y tú —dijo volviendo a mirarle con una sonrisa—. Y yo. Todos somos guapos, ¡viva! —exclamó alzando los puños.

Taemin se echó a reír por su ocurrencia y decidió dejar el tema a un lado para que le contase más cosas de su viaje, ya que de eso al menos eso sí parecía estar dispuesto a compartirlo con él.

 

*

 

—¿Ese no era Taeminnie?

Kyuhyun se había inclinado hacia delante como si así pudiese pasar con mayor facilidad a través de todo lo nuevo, rubio platino incluido. Su rostro reflejaba perfectamente la sorpresa. No de la de estar sorprendido, estupefacto como él se había quedado, pero tampoco gratamente sorprendido. Era sorprendido a secas y Minho estaba a punto de decirle que dejase de ser descarado cuando la risa de Taemin, clara y escandalosa, llegó hasta ellos a pesar del ruido habitual del aparcamiento.

La persona por la que había estado esperando ya había aterrizado y el primer pensamiento de Minho al verlo fue… que él era mejor. No estaban tan cerca como para percibir los detalles con absoluta claridad pero, desde la distancia que los separaba, Taemin había bajado sus requisitos. Minho era más alto, más guapo, más atractivo. Era mejor que ese tipo de aspecto desaliñado y, por lo que parecía, con cero sentido del estilo.

Pero entonces se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía derecho alguno a considerarse mejor que quienquiera que fuese el nuevo amante de Taemin. Quizás incluso novio, porque para ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto…

—¡Es Taeminnie! —confirmó Kyuhyun cuando éste pareció notar sus miradas y los buscó, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de Minho y su sonrisa se congeló para terminar desapareciendo como hielo quebradizo que se rompe al no estar firme.

Avergonzado y con demasiados sentimientos que ni debía sentir ni sabía cómo clasificar, Minho hizo un sonido de confirmación para Kyuhyun que trataba, en vano, de mantenerse neutral y distante.

Kyuhyun y Changmin nunca habían visto con buenos ojos toda la situación con Taemin y Jongin. Nunca le habían dicho nada, claro, excepto por un escueto «estás ciego» de Changmin y un «la vida que jodes es la tuya, no la mía» de Kyuhyun. Pero había incomodidad y ninguno de ellos trataba a Jongin con la misma adoración con la que habían tratado a Taemin, así que había intentado hacerle la vida más fácil a todo el mundo no juntándolos demasiado. Romper con él había vuelto a acercarle a ellos, los había dejado tan cercanos como habían sido desde que tenía memoria, uña y carne en clave de tres personas diferentes y parecidas, lo justo para que su amistad fuese de esas que no mutaban pasara lo que pasase.

Su amistad era casi generacional: sus madres habían sido amigas, la de Changmin y Kyuhyun habían compartido embarazos al mismo tiempo. Sus padres habían terminado llevándose bien y las tres familias residían en uno de los barrios de clase acomodada de Seúl. Minho era el pequeño, incluyendo hermanos y hermanas de los tres, y por eso siempre había sentido que tenía que demostrar que merecía dos amigos mayores, dos casi hermanos a los que escuchaba más que al propio, con los que compartía todo excepto la sangre. No vivían puerta con puerta, pero la distancia entre unos y otros era mínima.

Ahora que su carrera iba bien, Minho tenía un apartamento para él. Kyuhyun y Changmin seguían compartiendo piso, el primero porque el coste de electricidad, ordenadores y demás había sido demasiado grande cuando estaba empezando como gamer profesional para vivir independientemente. Ahora ya era uno de los más renombrados jugadores de Starcraft, como su reciente victoria atestiguaba, pero no se había mudado por costumbre. Changmin, para sorpresa de todos, había terminado siendo profesor de música en un conservatorio privado y carísimo, y se pasaba la mayor parte del día allí o con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Su convivencia funcionaba porque no se molestaban. Era casi como si viviesen solos, cada uno con sus ritmos diferentes. Minho, que también había vivido con ellos una temporada, era el punto intermedio: lo justo entre pasar demasiado tiempo fuera y demasiado en casa y, por consiguiente, se sentía incómodo con las rutinas, incapaz de adaptarse a las horas de ambos y encontrándose con pequeñas molestias que lo habían llevado a mudarse. Su apartamento, por supuesto, estaba a cinco minutos del de sus amigos. Cerca para aprovechar y comer con ellos o ir a tomar una cerveza a cualquier hora, y lejos para tener su propio santuario.

Santuario era la palabra justa, porque no traía invitados a su casa. Apenas llevaba un puñado de meses allí y Changmin y Kyuhyun eran los únicos que tenían carta blanca para aparecer cuando quisiesen. Jongin y Luhan habían estado un día, el resto de sus amigos y conocidos todo lo que sabían de su casa eran habladurías. Y, desde luego, su cama era suya y no quería mancillarla con el recuerdo de ninguno de sus amantes.

Un carraspeo de su amigo lo devolvió al presente.

—¿Esta es toda tu reacción ante Taemin? ¿Un tío del que… —Kyuhyun dudó un segundo, como si estuviese sopesando sus palabras— estabas tan enamorado que no podías parar de sonreír y del que no has tenido noticias en tres años?

—Le he visto antes —fue todo lo que aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. El rostro de Kyuhyun le dejó claro que no iba a conformarse con esa respuesta y Minho suspiró, sintiéndose como un adolescente de nuevo—. No hemos hablado. Nos hemos reconocido, le he saludado con un gesto y cada uno ha seguido con su camino.

—¿Y ya está?

—¡Claro que ya está, Kyuhyun! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le pregunte a dónde ha ido de viaje su novio?

No quería reconocerlo, pero la expresión molesta de Kyuhyun ya le escupía los celos que hasta él había notado en su voz. Celos que no tenían derecho alguno a estar ahí, no después de cómo habían terminado y no después de Jongin. No después de tres años en los que ni siquiera se había consentido a sí mismo pensar en Taemin, rememorar un pasado del que el adulto que era se arrepentía. Podría haber tenido más cuidado, pensado más en él, decirle de otra forma que estaba enamorado, que habían sido un primer amor pero que todo el mundo sabía que los primeros amores nunca duraban. Que era natural que cambiasen.

No había hecho nada de eso por ser demasiado inseguro, demasiado apresurado para pensar antes de actuar. Intentar reavivar una relación cordial con Taemin, saludarlo como si todavía tuviesen posibilidades de ser amigos… no quería ser tan cruel. Lo mejor que podía hacer por él era dejarlo ir. Dejar que le perdiera de vista de nuevo y volviese a reír feliz, a sonreír con los ojos como había estado haciendo hasta que los había notado observándolo.

—Minho… —comenzó Kyuhyun con ese tono que siempre terminaba en reprimenda— no puedo creerme que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta de que…

Un sedán negro se paró delante de ellos, la ventanilla del acompañante bajada y Changmin inclinándose hacia ellos para saludarlos. Sus ojos iban ocultos por gafas de sol.

—Lamento el retraso —los saludó con una sonrisa traviesa, totalmente ajeno a la tensión que había aparecido entre ellos—. Pero ahora que eres cuarenta mil dólares más rico, tengo toda la intención de cobrar por llevarte a casa —bromeó mientras Kyuhyun resoplaba y Minho cogía su maleta para guardarla y ocupar el asiento trasero.

El camino hasta el centro estuvo amenizado con las anécdotas de Kyuhyun sobre su aventura. Si Minho participó menos de lo habitual, a ninguno de los dos le llamó la atención, ni siquiera a Changmin, al que descubrió en un par de ocasiones mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor como si no se creyese ni medio milímetro de sus sonrisas.

 

*

 

Durante el camino de vuelta no pensó en Minho ni una sola vez. Las historias de Jinki siempre eran sumamente entretenidas y, una vez más, intentó hacerle prometer que le llevaría consigo de viaje cuando tuviese vacaciones, a lo que nunca obtenía una respuesta concreta de su parte.

Fueron directamente a su piso porque Jinki quería llevarse sus cuadros; cuando se trataba de sus obras, era demasiado impaciente y ansioso como para esperar al día siguiente inclusive.

Vivía en un barrio tranquilo, residencial, con familias y gente mayor, de hecho, su vecino más inmediato era un abuelo viudo que al principio no había estado de acuerdo con tener a gente joven viviendo en el piso de al lado y cuya relación no mejoró con el tiempo; las mañanas posteriores a los sábados de fiesta solía hacer mucho ruido para compensar la molestia causada la noche anterior llegando borrachos y armando escándalo a horas intempestivas.

Nada más abrirla puerta encontraban el recibidor, con un espejo al frente así como la cajonera donde guardaban los zapatos. Las habitaciones quedaban a mano izquierda, ambas, con un pasillo alargado que les introducía hacia el salón, aguardando la cocina al final de la casa. El baño estaba justo frente al dormitorio de Taemin, que era el que tenía la cama de matrimonio aunque rara vez dormía solo porque, cuando no era su compañero de piso quien se colaba en ella, era Jinki que se quedaba a dormir.

—¿Te quedas a comer? —cuestionó el anfitrión tras quitarse los zapatos y adentrarse en la casa.

—Sí, que lo que haya en mi casa estará podrido.

—¿No vaciaste la nevera antes de irte? —preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza a la par que sonreía, demasiado acostumbrado a esos despistes de su amigo.

—No me acuerdo —se encogió de hombros con simpleza mientras se acercaba al sofá para ver sus obras.

Las había dejado apiladas a propósito antes de salir a recogerle porque sabía que le preguntaría por ellas nada más llegar, tal y cómo había sucedido. De normal era un descuidado que no respetaba horario alguno, pero cuando se trataba de sus cuadros o los materiales para comprarlos, era la persona más cuidadosa del planeta.

—¿Cuál es el plan para esta tarde?

—He quedado con Luna a las seis para llevarle los cuadros nuevos porque me comentó que un pintor le había fallado para la exposición del sábado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué has adelantado el vuelo —dijo con cierta molestia.

No es que Luna le cayese mal, pero a raíz de un malentendido al principio de conocerle no la había tragado todo lo bien que la mujer se merecía, porque lo cierto es que era encantadora. A Jinki le daba igual cómo vender sus cuadros, pues no era ambicioso, simplemente reunía dinero para los materiales y sus viajes. Ellos se habían conocido en la calle, cuando Jinki todavía vendía de esa manera y por muy poco dinero. Luna trabajaba en la galería de su padre, era la encargada de organizar las exposiciones, contactar con los pintores, la prensa cuando tenían alguna obra importante y, además, siempre estaba a la caza de nuevos artistas. Tuvieron un romance que duró cerca de un año, siendo ésa la relación más larga que su amigo había llegado a tener, y la única en realidad, porque él no era de los que se ataban a nada ni a nadie. Ella había sido especial y siempre lo sería; si su relación tocó a fin, fue completamente culpa de Jinki.

El motivo por el que Taemin le tenía cierto resquemor se debía a que al principio pensó que era gay, como él, y cuando descubrió que Luna era su ex, se llevó una gran decepción y creyó que le había mentido; durante los primeros meses de amistad se volvió muy dependiente de él, pero tras eso, tuvieron su primera conversación seria de verdad que le sirvió para madurar.

«Que me gusten los hombres, las mujeres, o ambos, no tiene nada que ver con que seamos amigos», le había dicho.

«¡Sí que lo tiene, porque pensaba que eras como yo, que me entendías, pero resulta que le das a todo!», replicó en su defensa.

«Simplemente me gustan las personas», fue su respuesta solemne. «Si quieres someterte a las etiquetas y los prejuicios que la sociedad impone, adelante, pero no esperes que yo haga lo mismo».

—... nos días... —apareció Xyli por el umbral del pasillo.

Venía restregándose un ojo mientras que el otro luchaba por mantenerse abierto, e iba vestido con sus características camisetas XXL que le dejaban un hombro el descubierto debido a su delgadez y baja estatura, con la cabellera negra azabache completamente despeinada.

Taemin se echó a reír en cuanto le vio aparecer.

—¡Milagro! La bella durmiente se ha despertado por su propia cuenta.

—Cállate —murmuró, todavía siendo incapaz de alzar demasiado la voz—, hacéis mucho ruido —añadió, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas del comedor, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos extendidos en la mesa, cerrando los ojos con intención de volver a dormir.

La sonrisa boba que adornó el rostro de Jinki no le pasó desapercibida, tampoco su mirada; podía leer perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente: quería pintarle. Taemin se había visto obligado a aprender a conocerle a través de sus gestos, sus sonrisas, miradas y silencios, sobre todo eso último, porque no venía con manual.

—¿Entonces este sábados tenemos fiesta en la galería? —sonrió de forma angelical Taemin, esperando la reacción de su compañero de piso.

Xyli alzó la cabeza, y si hubiese sido un perro, también las orejas al oírlo.

—¿Sí? —sonrió más animado y despierto, mirando a Jinki directamente por primera vez.

—Supongo que sí —dijo y su propia sonrisa se ensanchó—, siempre hay tras las inauguraciones.

—Me encantan los canapés que sirven en esas fiestas, por muy aburridas que sean —dijo Xyli mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos al imaginárselo.

—Luego podemos salir los tres —propuso Taemin con entusiasmo.

—Por mí vale —asintió Jinki—, pero habrá que ir de traje, ¿verdad? —añadió con una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, seguramente.

—Eso me recuerda que Kibum se pasó esta mañana para reclamar tu nuevo capítulo —dijo Xyli.

—¿Por qué un traje te recuerda a Kibum? —volvió a reír Taemin.

—Porque ha vuelto a alterarse al ver mi ropa de dormir —puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Todavía te dice cómo tienes que vestir? —sonrió divertido Jinki.

—Si ves mi armario casi todo lo que tengo me lo ha comprado él —explicó en lo que Taemin se dirigía a la cocina—: pitillos y camisetas ceñidas. ¡Me siento enlatado!

—Lo mejor es que le tiró toda su ropa —comentó divertido mientras ojeaba lo que tenía en la nevera.

—¿En serio hizo eso? —se sorprendió mucho Jinki.

—¡La culpa fue tuya, Taemin, no debiste dejarle hacerlo! —le acusó Xyli, asomándose a la cocina sin levantarse de la silla.

—Prefiero lidiar contigo que con él, sinceramente —respondió mientras regresaba comiéndose un plátano.

—Eres un traidor de mierda —dijo mientras le dedicaba un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

—No me importaría que Kibum me comprara un traje, me ahorraría el tener que hacerlo —opinó Jinki—. Lo malo es el dinero, ¿se excederá mucho?

—No lo creo —respondió Taemin pensativo—. Tú dale presupuesto y él se encargará.

—También puedo alquilarlo, será más rentable, ¿no?

—¡Cómprate uno de una vez, Jinki, que siempre te pasa lo mismo! —Xyli puso los ojos en blanco y, acto seguido, le arrebató el plátano a Taemin con un movimiento rápido.

—¡Eh!

—Los plátanos son míos, encima de que me robas no te quejes.

—Es verdad —reconoció con una pequeña risa—. ¿Llamo entonces a Kibum?

Jinki dejó escapar un largo suspiro, terminando de revisar todos sus cuadros.

—Qué remedio.

Kibum comenzó siendo su editor cuando logró que la editorial en la que trabajaba se interesase por una de sus novelas, pero eso sólo fue al principio; en el presente, además de editor, era el estilista autoproclamado de Xyli y su modelo ocasional cuando el fotógrafo tenía alguna idea con la que quería experimentar, el decorador de su casa, su cocinero de los domingos y el amigo sensato que les regañaba cuando les veía fumar pero que luego era el primero en subirse a la tarima en las discotecas cuando salían de fiesta. Y profesionalmente, era la musa que siempre lograba orientarle por el buen camino cuando no sabía cómo escribir una escena o se bloqueaba. Además, como era extremadamente sincero y directo en su manera de decir las cosas, podía fiarse al completo de su opinión.

—¿Te ha contado ya que ha llamado a su nuevo personaje Onew? —le preguntó Xyli con una sonrisa divertida.

Jinki alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Onew era el apodo por el que le llamaban sus compañeros de instituto; Xyli y Taemin lo descubrieron un día que un antiguo amigo de Jinki lo llamó de esa manera.

—¿En serio?

—Gracias por joder la sorpresa —dijo Taemin, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —se echó a reír—. Dice que no eres tú, pero por si acaso no me ha dejado leer nada todavía.

—Ni pienso hacerlo. Esta vez no os voy a contar nada de la historia, lo leeréis todo del tirón.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas a aguantar sin compartirlo? —se burló Xyli— ¿Qué harás cuando te emociones o te bloquees?

—No vas a aguantar ni una semana —asintió Jinki, poniéndose de su parte.

Comprendía que sus amigos pensasen de esa manera porque normalmente siempre tenía su historia en la boca; por las mañanas solía comentar los avances con Xyli mientras desayunaban juntos, y por la tarde se lo contaba a Jinki. Podía pasarse horas y horas hablando sobre el libro en el que estuviese trabajando sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, y que ellos se lo consintieran era el mejor regalo del mundo. Cada vez que recordaba cómo Minho se había ido desgastando con el tiempo y perdiendo el interés en algo que para él era tan sumamente importante se entristecía y enfadaba a partes iguales, aunque ahora debía reconocer su parte de la culpa, ya que muchas veces se olvidaba de interesarse por él al hablarle de sus escritos.

—Por supuesto que aguantaré, y si no, ¿queréis apostar? —les propuso muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso, Taeman? —Xyli siempre le llamaba de esa manera cuando quería burlarse de él o provocarle; casi se estaba frotando las manos por la derrota del otro y lo que ganaría a cambio.

—Completamente seguro.

—Si no ganas, me comprarás pollo todos los días durante un mes —dijo Jinki con una sonrisa genuina.

—¿Un mes? Aprovecha y pide un año —rió Xyli, para nada sorprendido por su petición.

—Un mes, vale —aceptó Taemin y miró a su compañero de piso esperando su petición.

—Si ganamos nosotros, que ganaremos —sonrió con total confianza el fotógrafo—, limpiarás la casa entera durante un mes y me darás masajes cada vez que te lo pida.

—¡Oh! ¿Puedo pedir los masajes yo también? —preguntó Jinki, alzando la mano.

—Está bien, pollo, limpieza y masajes, ¿algo más?

—No quiero abusar —negó con la cabeza Xyli—. ¿Qué pides tú? Por dejarte ilusionarte con que ganarás, pero no lo harás —puntualizó, con esa sonrisa competitiva que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Si gano yo, que ganaré —le siguió el juego—, ambos tendréis que hacer algo que yo os pida.

—¿No vas a decir el qué? —preguntó Jinki, el único que no se dejaba llevar por provocaciones tontas.

—No —sonrió Taemin—, así cuando gane estaréis nerviosos por ver qué os pido.

—Sí, mucho —ironizó Xyli—. Venga, séllalo.

Taemin estrechó la mano que le acababa de tender y luego hizo lo mismo con Jinki, quien se acercó a la mesa para ello.

—Pollo gratis, ¡yuju! —exclamó alzando los cinco para Xyli.

—¡Y masajes! —sonrió chocándosela.

—Decid lo que queráis, pero depende de mí ganar —les recordó ese dato que parecía habérseles pasado desapercibido mientras regresaba a la cocina para comenzar a hacer el almuerzo.

—No va a aguantar ni una semana —comentó tranquilamente Jinki.

—Lo sé —le sonrió Xyli.

Taemin les miró pero optó por tragarse el comentario que amenaza por salir, porque los muy idiotas se habían quedado sujetos de la mano tras chocar los cinco sin darse cuenta.

Y luego pretendían que creyese que no sentían nada el uno por el otro, claro.

 

*

 

La celebración de la victoria con Kyuhyun, de alguna forma, se les había alargado hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando Minho había intentado reunir fuerzas y voluntad que lo motivasen a levantarse de su sitio en el sofá, era demasiado tarde para hacer nada que no fuese llegar a su casa y tirarse boca abajo en la cama.

No había bebido demasiado porque sabía cómo se las gastaba su cerebro la mañana siguiente a una pequeña fiesta en casa de sus amigos; parte de la culpa la tenía Jaejoong por haber entrenado a Changmin para que bebiera como un cosaco, el resto era cosa suya por ser competitivo incluso en ese contexto. Sin embargo, los niveles de tolerancia al alcohol sin resaca de Changmin eran sobrenaturales y como Minho carecía de ellos, se había contentado con beber cervezas a lo largo de la tarde-noche, manteniéndose lejos del soju y los licores occidentales.

Al menos había podido revisar sus informes en el aeropuerto, luego había visto a Taemin y su concentración se había ido al garete. La fiesta con sus amigos le había ayudado a no pensar en él, pero tumbado en su cama amparado por la oscuridad de su habitación, era el lugar, en mayúsculas y subrayado, menos propicio para pensar en él. Nunca se lo había permitido y no podía empezar ahora. Minho no quería tener demonios, ni presentes ni pasados, y darle vueltas a algo que ya había ocurrido no era más que ir por derroteros que no lo conducirían a ninguna parte.

A nivel interno y personal, había crecido para convertirse en alguien que respetaba la honestidad por encima de todo, y ese «respetar la honestidad» implicaba que mentirse a sí mismo era intolerable. Por eso tenía que reconocer que a su pesar, volver a ver a Taemin había incomodado su existencia. No iba a concederle el tiempo suficiente para que llegase a molestarlo y estaba claro que, con suerte, pasarían otros tres años antes de que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse, si es que lo hacían. En una metrópoli con más de veinticinco millones de habitantes, que se hubiesen cruzado de nuevo había sido una casualidad que no iba a volver a repetirse. Al fin y al cabo, Taemin se había alejado de él, de Jongin, y de todo aquello que habían compartido.

Con razón, por supuesto, y eso era lo que la voz de su conciencia no había dejado nunca de repetirle. Taemin había tenido toda la razón del mundo al irse, al desaparecer. Había sido culpa de suya y por ello, no tenía derecho ni a sentirse internamente abandonado ni a sentirse mal por la forma tan abrupta en la que sus días habían pasado de tenerlo, aunque fuese en la periferia que le causaba dolor de los últimos meses, a no tenerlo.

Resoplando, se obligó a dormir.

No tenía sentido darle más vueltas a nada. Ni siquiera iba a mencionar que lo había visto cuando al día siguiente quedase con Jongin y con Luhan aprovechando que el último estaba de visita en Seúl. El daño en Jongin había sido profundo, tanto que era consciente de que seguía echando de menos a Taemin y a veces, cuando sonreía como si quisiera bromear sobre cosas determinadas, sus ojos tenían esa mirada atormentada a la que había bautizado como «pensando en Taemin». Cuando había estado en su poder las había espantado a besos, con susurros en los que le decía lo mucho que lo quería y lo especial que era, siempre poniendo una pequeña llama de esperanza sobre un reencuentro futuro en el corazón de Jongin. Porque no podía ser cruel y decirle que estaría mejor sin Taemin. Ya había sabido, por aquel entonces, que no, Jongin nunca estaría mejor sin Taemin.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se giró en la cama hasta que se quedó mirando al techo, todavía vestido con ropa de calle y antes de darse cuenta, se había dormido.

Cuando el molesto sonido de la alarma taladrándole el cerebro como si tuviese acceso directo a él lo despertó, se dio cuenta de que le invadía una sensación amarga debido a que sus sueños habían cambiado de pesadillas sin rostro a pesadillas en las que Taemin desaparecía; todo espalda y cabello rubio platino pegado a su nuevo novio, al hombre que lo había acompañado en el aeropuerto. Para su desgracia, Minho tenía esa facilidad para recordar lo que proyectaba su subconsciente en sueños y asqueado por ello, se dirigió a la ducha para quitarse el agotamiento de encima y convertirse en una persona respetable.

Se concentró en pensar en la reunión que empezaba en dos horas con el antiguo director de la editorial que su jefe acababa de comprar. Dos horas de las cuales, una y media serían necesarias para llegar hasta allí, teniendo en cuenta la distancia entre su casa y el edificio en el que estaban las oficinas.

Consciente de que no tenía tiempo ni para desayunar, salió de casa con una barrita energética en la boca. La voz de su conciencia, que se parecía sorprendentemente a la de Changmin, necesitaba ser aplacada ante el desastre que había dejado en su piso: la ropa tirada por doquier, la cama sin hacer y el baño sin adecentar. Él era ordenado, tenía las camisas colocadas por tonos y materiales en el armario, y los trajes tan cuidados que incluso los que no eran caros lo parecían por el mimo con el que los usaba. Siempre le había gustado la ropa de diseñador, así que en realidad tenía pocas cosas baratas. Pero alguna había y con ellas mantenía un mayor ahínco por su conservación.

Como esperaba, el metro a esas horas estaba casi tan imposible como el tráfico. Había decidido utilizarlo porque en coche se retrasaría más que si utilizaba el transporte público. Al menos, tenía la suerte de no tener el físico de un coreano medio, porque sacaba una buena cabeza al noventa por ciento de sus rivales por un poco de espacio en el que respirar. El metro cada vez se parecía más al japonés, con sus legendarias y míticas conglomeraciones en las que los empleados de la estación prácticamente llenaban los vagones a presión en las horas de apuro. Sus hombros anchos y su físico atlético no hacían más que ayudar, así que pudo conseguir un rincón cerca de las puertas, donde sabía que no lo iban a molestar. Hasta tenía sitio suficiente para sacar su tableta y revisar las figuras de nuevo, y los puntos clave que quería tratar con el director.

Siempre le había gustado la literatura. No a nivel comparable con sus grandes pasiones como los deportes y sus amigos, pero lo suficiente como para que la librería de su casa estuviese casi repleta entre manuales de la carrera y novelas, especialmente de misterio y policíacas. Era un aprecio que había estado latente durante toda su infancia y adolescencia y se había dormido durante la universidad, demasiado ocupado con su vida social, sus apuntes y luego la presencia añadida de Taemin y Jongin. No había sido hasta romper con éste último cuando había caído en la rutina de leer un libro por semana, en parte para distraerse de todo lo que iba mal en su vida y en parte porque lo disfrutaba sinceramente. Casi tanto como ver un buen partido de fútbol con gente que entendía tanto o más que él.

Era ese gusto por el misterio lo que le iba a llevar al punto tres de los temas a tratar. Seoul Cultural Publishers contaba con una amplia y cuidada sección de novelas de serie B. El más reciente autor favorito de Minho, Kim Haneul, era un diamante en bruto. Las dos novelas que había leído de él le habían capturado por completo, desde la primera página hasta la última, y le habían dejado con escalofríos en el cuerpo y la mente trabajando a cien por hora. Según los críticos, los pocos que habían llegado a dar con él, le dejaban por las nubes pero su trabajo, inexplicablemente, no había llegado al gran público. Como publicista y especialista en marketing, iba a ser su función sacar a autores como Kim Haneul de la ignominia.

Estaba impaciente por poder encontrarse con el autor y hablar sobre formas de vender sus libros, sobre puntos que destacar en ellos. Tanto que había dejado la edición de ambas novelas que Changmin le había regalado, su gurú de literatura por excelencia, y se había comprado una edición barata. En esta última era en la que había marcado todos los pasajes que le gustaban especialmente, todas las citas que podían ser utilizadas para una buena campaña publicitaria y para una promoción en la que dejar a los futuros lectores tan sin aliento como se quedarían cuando leyesen la obra de verdad.

Pero ese no era más que el punto tres. Primero tenía que meter mano a la parte ejecutiva y administrativa de la empresa, luego conocer a todos los editores. Ellos eran, sin asomo de dudas, el esqueleto fundamental de toda compañía de este tipo. Conocían mejor que nadie la calidad de lo que sacaban a la venta y las formas de trabajar de cada uno de los autores. Por lo que los informes de su jefe habían dicho, Kim Kibum, que seguramente era un hombre de aspecto tan común y mundano como su nombre, era uno de los ejes claves de los editores. No el editor jefe, ni trabajaba con ninguna de las revistas, que eran mundos aparte. No. Kim Kibum era el editor de Kim Jonghyun, Nicole Jung y Kim Haneul.

El primero era famoso y estaba considerado como uno de los mejores escritores de la última década. Prolífico, ingenioso, atractivo y carismático, era el sueño de todo publicista. Tenía fan-café, club de fans y admiradoras por doquier. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Que ni siquiera había llegado a los treinta años. Nicole Jung no tenía el nivel de popularidad de Kim Jonghyun ni mucho menos, pero tenía don de gentes y eso iba de perlas con lo de ser escritora de libros infantiles y juveniles. Sus lecturas y firmas de libros siempre tenían un matiz cercano y familiar que otros autores del género nunca habrían sido capaces de lograr. Que también fuese joven y guapa ayudaba, por supuesto. Del tercero… se sabía que era un «él y poco más». Pero Minho iba a tomar como su cruzada personal que recibiese la atención que sus obras merecían.

Con su determinación renovada salió de la estación de metro entre la marabunta de gente y caminó hacia la sede de la empresa. Por supuesto, dada la importancia de su persona, al menos para ellos, había una representación, encabezada por el director ejecutivo, esperándolo en recepción. Por la sonrisa afable del señor mayor con el que iba a tener que tratar, Minho supo que no tendría mayores dificultades en su nuevo puesto. La venta había sido una decisión meditada con la que todo el equipo directivo había estado conforme. Lo estaban recibiendo con los brazos abiertos, conscientes de que quizás sangre joven y nueva, una bocanada de aire fresco en un mundo que se estaba comenzando a enrarecer, era lo que necesitaban.

Desde luego, no era una posición a la que estuviese acostumbrado. Kang Hodong no solía recurrir a la bondad y la generosidad cuando adquiría nuevas empresas que unir a su imperio. Esta parecía la excepción. Minho no podría hacer un análisis detallado, no podría saber si era sincero o sólo una pantalla tras las reuniones ejecutivas. No había llegado a donde estaba dejándose llevar por sus primeras impresiones sin afianzarlas de algún modo.

Cuatro horas después, a punto de estallar por culpa del desorden que tenían hasta los ejecutivos de la empresa, Minho seguía seguro de que habían vendido por voluntad. De lo que comenzaba a dudar era de su capacidad para conseguir que funcionase lo bien que tenía que funcionar por sí mismo. Iba a necesitar contratar personal para que los plazos, los números y el resto de datos se mantuviesen en la forma concisa y clara en la que él estaba acostumbrado a verlos.

Su mente estaba listando nombres adecuados cuando, frente a la maquina dispensadora de agua del pasillo, se encontró a un individuo con mechas de colores en el pelo, los ojos maquillados y vestido con tonalidades brillantes y estampados, y cuadros que chocaban y ofendían el sentido de la estética de Minho.

Tenía que reconocer que los pantalones cortos que llevaba marcaban un culo suculento, unas piernas largas y tonificadas, pero sus ojos, tras el shock inicial de verlo, no podían dejar de fijarse, por increíble que pareciese, en sus calcetines de Bart Simpson.

Minho, con su traje de diseñador y sus mocasines italianos, se sentía increíblemente fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué haces ahí plantado? La firma de contables es en el piso superior —le dijo el hombre del pelo teñido y el maquillaje, hablándole como si fuese poco más que un insecto.

—Eh….

—Aburrido y elocuente. Una pena porque eres guapo. ¿Te has planteado no vestirte como un cincuentón? Alguna vez, vamos, porque podrías dejar de parecer tan idiota como pareces ahora mismo si llevases algo más informal y no sé… diseñado en la última década.

Con la boca abierta por la impresión, no tuvo idea de cómo reaccionar. Nunca jamás en toda su vida nadie había declarado, de buenas a primeras, que su estilo no era elegante. Tendría que ser alguien de alguna de las revistas de moda, porque no creía que ningún otro ser con todas sus capacidades racionales en funcionamiento, fuese a ponerse la horterada que ese tipo llevaba encima. A menos que fuese un fan de la moda de los más puristas, de esos que se ponían cualquier basura simplemente porque X o Y decidían que era lo que se iba a llevar la próxima temporada. Minho sabía que él era elegante y que sólo podía defenderse de semejante ataque imprevisto de una forma.

Se alzó en toda su altura, descubriendo que le sacaba media cabeza con facilidad y echó los hombros ligeramente hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su rostro pasaba de estupefacto a serio y frío.

—¿Con quién tengo el placer —dijo, entonando placer de forma que su sarcasmo sería claro hasta para alguien que ni siquiera entendiese coreano— de estar hablando?

—Evidentemente todo el mundo sabe —le respondió el otro con agresividad apenas contenida— que el recién llegado es quién tiene que ofrecer su nombre primero.

Minho decidió conceder. Dejarse ir en ese punto porque sabía que su respuesta iba a ser el golpe de la victoria. Al fin y al cabo, fuera quien fuese, ahora él era su jefe.

—Choi Minho, director de marketing y publicidad en _Strong Heart Inc._ , y nuevo gerente.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. El hombre frente a él se atragantó con su propia saliva y un rubor comenzó a reflejarse en sus orejas. Su mirada, sin embargo, seguía siendo orgullosa cuando aceptó su apretón de manos.

—Kim Kibum, editor.

Esta vez, que ya estaba preparado para ello, Minho pudo contener la sorpresa. Esperaba que el rumor de que todos los genios eran raros y estaban locos fuese verdad, porque el editor que mejores trabajos conseguía de sus autores de toda la compañía no tenía ni pizca de parecer cuerdo.

Definitivamente, poner a funcionar la empresa iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.


	3. El nuevo gerente y Kim Haneul

**El Nuevo Gerente y Kim Haneul**

 

* * *

 

 

—... y se presenta a sí mismo como el director de marketing y publicidad en _Strong Heart Inc.,._.. ¡Ah! Y nuevo gerente, claro, por si no quedaba claro con todo el título anterior.

Taemin rió ante los gestos burlescos que acompañaban las palabras de Kibum. Estaban en el centro comercial, en un outlet que su editor conocía bien, buscando un traje que Jinki pudiese usar para la exposición de ese sábado y la fiesta posterior. Su presupuesto era bastante bajo en ese momento, porque acababa de volver de un caro viaje y todavía no había vendido ni un solo cuadro. Kibum insistió en que lo dejase correr de su cuenta con tal de que se comprase algo bueno, pero Jinki no era de los que aceptaban dinero ajeno, así que no les había quedado más remedio que acudir a ese tipo de tiendas.

—Te lo buscaste tú por atacar su estética sin saber quién era —dijo sin poder parar de reírse.

—Taemin, ¿de parte de quién estás? —se indignó poniendo los brazos en jarra mientras dejaba de mirar los pantalones.

—Tuya, tuya —respondió de inmediato.

—Bien —asintió satisfecho, volviendo a los pantalones.

—Pero pensaba que te gustaban los hombres con traje —no pudo evitar añadir mientras se cambiaba de mano todos los trajes que Kibum ya había apartado y le tocaba cargar.

—¡Y me gustan! —no tuvo reparo en reconocer—. Siempre y cuando lo vistan cuando deben hacerlo, en una cena elegante o reunión importante, pero no para venir a trabajar. En la oficina nadie usa traje, ni siquiera tras verlo se ha dignado a vestir con humildad. ¡Qué asco me da en serio! No puedo con la gente que tiene que demostrar en todo momento su posición superior en la escala social.

—Da gracias a que no va a trabajar con la ropa que suele usar Xyli —comentó con una sonrisa divertida al imaginarse a un ejecutivo vistiendo con los trapos de su compañero de piso.

—Mira, a ese zarrapastroso ni me lo nombres —dijo acompañado de un suspiro dramático con el que pretendía armándose de paciencia—. Estará usando la ropa que le compré, ¿no?

—Sí —rió—, no le queda más remedio, te llevaste la suya.

—La tengo en casa, no la he tirado por respeto, pero cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de hacerlas trapo.

—El corte de pelo que le obligaste a hacerse también le favorece mucho; has hecho un gran trabajo, hyung.

Sus palabras emocionaron a Kibum, quien le abrazó sonriendo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Por fin alguien que aprecia mi esfuerzo! —Llevó la mirada hacia los probadores donde Jinki debía estar peleándose con la ropa ya que todavía no había salido para mostrar ningún traje—. Y a Jinki pienso darle un buen corte también, ¿cómo puede llevar esas greñas? Ni siquiera me sorprendería que trajese piojos. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Si es que son tal para cual.

Taemin volvió a echarse a reír, pero asintió de acuerdo a su afirmación.

—¿Cómo fue el reencuentro? —preguntó el editor de forma confidencial, como si alguien pudiese oírles.

—Nada especial, ni siquiera parecía que hace dos meses que no se ven.

—Pues vaya —respondió decepcionado—, este sábado los dejamos solos en la discoteca y que se apañen.

—Sí —sonrió conforme—. ¿Jonghyun viene?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí si viene? —cuestionó mientras analizaba el pantalón que acababa de coger.

—¿A quién quieres que le pregunte sino?

—No controlo sus horarios, no sé si tendrá planes.

Taemin le dirigió una mirada que dejaba bien claro que no se tragaba ni una palabra.

—Ya, claro, que no sabes lo que hace tu novio.

—Eh. —Kibum le puso el pantalón sobre la montaña de prendas que ya llevaba cargando—. No es mi novio —puntualizó—. Sólo nos liamos de vez en cuando.

—Dime eso cuando no duermas cinco de siete noches en su casa, anda.

Se rió de él y echó a caminar hacia los probadores, considerando que ya tenían suficientes trajes para que Jinki se probara.

—No, no, no, ¡no es como piensas! —le siguió, dedo índice en alto para marcar la negativa—. Lo que pasa es que se enrolla a hablar de su libro y me dan las tantas.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que su lengua no para, pero no de hablar precisamente —comentó con una picaría que se le había pegado de Xyli completamente.

—¡Taemin! —se escandalizó mientras el otro se echaba a reír.

Jinki salió del probado con el primer traje justo entonces y una expresión incómoda en el rostro.

—No lo veo...

Kibum se olvidó en el acto de las insinuaciones de Taemin para echar una mirada crítica a los pantalones que lucía su amigo; tras murmurar algo que sólo comprendió él mismo, cogió dos pantalones de los que el escritor cargaba y los apartó.

—Pruébate este —le tendió otro.

Jinki lo tomó sin ánimo alguno, volviendo a correr la cortina para cambiarse.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —dijo de pronto—, el Choi tiene mucho interés en Kim Haneul.

—¿En serio? —Abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—Le encantan tus libros, Taemin. —Sonrió orgulloso de él—. Me ha dicho que quiere ayudarte a conseguir el reconocimiento que mereces.

—¿Quién es el Choi? —preguntó Jinki desde el otro lado.

—El nuevo gerente, es un engreído con un sentido pésimo para la moda, pero al parecer tiene buen gusto literario, que es lo que nos interesa al fin y al cabo.

—¿Está bueno?

—¡Jinki! —Se escandalizó—. ¿Por qué siempre piensas en lo mismo?

—¿Eso es un sí? —cuestionó con una sonrisa desde el otro lado mientras se cambiaba.

—No está mal —tuvo que admitir, pero eso sería lo más parecido a un cumplido que diría de él.

—Y está interesado en ti, Taemin; ve guapo a la reunión.

—¿Qué reunión? —preguntó el aludido.

—Oh, sí, habrá una reunión —asintió Kibum—. El lunes que viene de hecho; quiere conocerte en persona y hablar de cómo vamos a promocionar tus novelas, incluida la nueva, de la cual quiere que le adelantes algo, pero entre tú y yo, parecía un fan queriéndose hacer spoiler cuando dijo eso.

La sonrisa de Taemin era imborrable en ese momento; estaba muy emocionado por descubrir que el nuevo gerente de la editorial tenía especial interés en sus libros, quizás esa era su oportunidad para darse a conocer al gran público y ponerse a la altura de Jonghyun.

—Vamos Jinki, ¿cuándo se tarda en cambiarse de pantalón? —se impacientó Kibum.

El aludido descorrió la cortina justo entonces, luciendo mucho más cómodo esa prenda que la anterior.

—¿Qué tal?

—Creo que es cómoda —admitió mientras giraba para que le vieran.

—Y combina de maravilla con la cuarta chaqueta que te probaste —aprobó Kibum.

—Pues me lo quedo, ya está.

—Sinceramente, odio lo rápido que os conformáis —suspiró el editor antes de coger la chaqueta mencionada—. Quítate los pantalones con cuidado para que no se arruguen demasiado, que aunque lo vaya a planchar igualmente me ahorras trabajo.

—¿Te vas a llevar el traje? —se sorprendió Jinki.

—Por supuesto; estaré en tu casa con tiempo para arreglarte, ¿o te crees que me voy a fiar de ti?

Le empujó hacia dentro y corrió la cortina para que se cambiara. En lo que hablaron, Taemin había soltado el resto de pantalones sobre la mesa y movía los brazos para destensarlos.

—En cuanto a lo que has dicho de Jonghyun y de mí... —retomó el tema para continuar defendiéndose.

 

*

 

El sábado amanecía y Minho todavía sentía como el enfado se apoderaba de él cada vez que su traidor cerebro le recordaba a Kim Kibum. El editor era la persona que más ganas había tenido de conocer después de Kim Haneul. Pero ahora que lo había hecho… era un gran no. Un no grande como un rascacielos y del que pretendía, como poco, derruir los cimientos. Porque parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ahora la editorial era parte de Strong Heart Inc., y eso significaba que Minho en persona se iba a encargar de requerir unos mínimos.

Dejaría pasar lo de la ropa porque sabía que en negocios relacionados con la creatividad, la libertad a la hora de elegir vestuario era uno de los pequeños factores que, si reprimidos, influían negativamente sobre el resultado final. Así que le permitiría seguir siendo hortera, pero lo de hablarle así a un superior se había terminado.

Editor de Kim Haneul o no, Minho no pensaba dejarle hacer lo que le viniera en gana en la oficina. Lo que era más, el lunes después de la reunión con los escritores de Kim Kibum y Lee Jonghyun, sus dos editores estrella, tenía pensado dejar claras una serie de normas de conducta profesional. El viernes a última hora había hablado con el presidente Kang y había obtenido su beneplácito para mover temporalmente a un puñado de personas a la editorial. Sus elecciones habían sido rápidas, sin dudas al respecto de quién pasaría a ser una visión diaria para los presentes.

Donghae había sido la elección compasiva. De alguna forma, el hombre tenía una habilidad apabullante para conseguir lo que quería sin que nadie se tomase a mal sus peticiones. Fuese por su inocencia, por su capacidad de manipular a la gente o por sus palabras, lo cierto era que no había nadie capaz de ignorar por completo sus sugerencias. Minho había escuchado eso de que se cazaban más moscas con miel, y Donghae, indudablemente, era la trampa para Kim Kibum y compañía.

Krystal había sido una opción mucho más premeditada, mucho más consciente de que estaba soltando no sólo a una buena amiga sobre ellos sino a alguien que, a pesar de tener apariencia de no ser relevante, era de las mejores mentes para controlar los asuntos internos e interpersonales de la oficina. Su juventud, su belleza y que fuese su asistente le otorgaban la capacidad de ponerse al día con los cotilleos en apenas un par de horas. De ahí a influir en los demás… Krystal era toda una experta en conseguir lo que quería y lo que quería siempre era lo que Minho quería.

La tercera incorporación era la que todos verían como la más peligrosa. Acertadamente, por supuesto. Yuri era de todo menos inofensiva y llevaba Strong Heart con mano de hierro. No importaba que fuese de contabilidad y finanzas, porque, al fin y al cabo, terminaba influyendo en todos los demás departamentos. En más de una ocasión había frustrado los planes de Minho, que quería que le aprobasen presupuestos para publicidad que siempre, siempre, siempre se veían reducidos. De su enfrentamiento como rivales había surgido una sólida amistad entre ellos, tan sólida como para que Yuri le presentase a sus nuevos amores cada vez que terminaba una relación y comenzaba otra. De todas sus novias, la favorita de Minho había sido Yoona, pero Seohyun, la actual, no le parecía mala. Por supuesto, esa era una parte de sí misma que Yuri sólo confiaba a aquellos verdaderamente próximos a ella. Si la comunidad gay masculina era cerrada y al final todo el mundo conocía a alguien que conocía a algún conocido, la lesbiana era muchísimo peor.

Cuando el lunes ellos cuatro tomasen la oficina, iban a cambiar el ritmo de todos los habituales. Por completo.

Sin embargo, era demasiado temprano para seguir pensando en el trabajo, así que Minho se puso su ropa favorita para ir a correr y salió dispuesto a quemar todo efecto residual negativo de la semana. Era una actividad que lo relajaba, que le cargaba las pilas y que nunca terminaba hasta que no sentía cómo le quemaban las piernas del cansancio y el aliento no era suficiente para seguir un poco más. Se presionaba a sí mismo mucho, pero Minho venía de una familia de deportistas. Que hubiese dejado a un lado su sueño de ser futbolista profesional por un trabajo más estable que también le gustaba no significaba que la satisfacción que los deportes le producían fuese substituible. No lo era.

Como si le leyese la mente, mientras caminaba el último tramo de regreso a su apartamento, la melodía de Hyukjae lo hizo descolgar con una sonrisa. Lo conocía desde que eran niños porque habían jugado juntos en los infantiles y alevines del Incheon United, equipo del que el padre de Minho había sido capitán y entrenador durante muchos años.

—¿Vas a venir al partido esta noche? Tengo dos entradas para ti —canturreó divertido.

Minho tenía toda la intención del mundo de asistir. Si marcaba un gol más, Hyukjae se convertiría en el mayor goleador de la historia de la liga coreana y no era algo que fuese a perderse a menos que ocurriese una desgracia. Hasta se había planteado invitar a Jongin y Luhan pero ellos eran fan del FC Seúl, no del Incheon. Kyuhyun no podía ir porque sus colonias necesitaban atención después de dos días de celebración y quería seguir siendo el mejor jugador de Starcraft del país.

Changmin, su última opción, ya había sido invitado por Junsu.

—Iré, pero todavía no tengo con quién.

La risa de Hyukjae era estruendosa como respuesta a ese comentario.

—¿No te da vergüenza ser guapo, casi rico y no tener a una mísera persona a la que invitar a un partido de fútbol para el que las entradas están agotadas desde la semana anterior?

Más que vergüenza sentía pena de sí mismo. Su vida estaba en un estado de estancamiento peligroso. Todos sus amigos tenían gente con la que hacer cosas y él, para lo que contaba, estaba más solo que acompañado.

Su mente, traidora como ninguna, volvió a recordarle a Taemin, con su cabello rubio platino y su risa llena de alegría que, a pesar del tiempo, no había cambiado. Al Taemin que se movía incluso con más gracilidad que antes, tentación sobre dos piernas que Minho recordaba, si se lo permitía, con demasiada nitidez para estar tranquilo.

—A diferencia de algunos —dijo, porque lo que sintiese iba a quedarse en su pecho, no lo iba a dejar dónde Hyukjae pudiese tocarlo—, yo no necesito más que un par de horas para conseguir quedar con alguien.

—Ya, ya, ya… Veremos si vienes acompañado o no. Pero cuento contigo, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, así que ya puedes ir pensando en hacer que merezca la pena.

Con una última carcajada de Hyukjae en el oído, Minho colgó y volvió a guardar el móvil. Ahora que había dicho eso tenía que ir acompañado de alguien. Alguien que Hyukjae no conociese, alguien que pudiese parecer un interés romántico.

En su lista de contactos estaba la persona ideal. Lo llamaría después de darse una ducha, seguro que de recibiría un sí a su invitación. Nichkhun y él llevaban más de un año siendo un híbrido extraño entre amigos íntimos y el polvo recurrente constante del otro. Se conocieron justo después de que Minho se diese cuenta de que no iba a recuperar a Jongin y que quizás era mejor conservarlo como amigo. Nichkhun estaba recién aterrizado en Seúl, con un inglés perfecto y un coreano un poco tambaleante entre los que se habían comunicado lo suficientemente bien como para terminar la noche en un hotel.

Habían seguido quedando, a veces para ayudar al otro con el idioma que no controlaba o a veces para follar. Lo importante era que ambos estaban cómodos, seguros de que si alguno de los dos empezaba a sentir algo más hablarían de ello y lo solucionarían de una forma u otra. Minho no quería una relación romántica con él, en parte porque no quería romances con nadie, y Nichkhun estaba profundamente enamorado de alguien que aparentemente ya no estaba en su vida. No habían hablado de esa persona, ni del motivo por el que no estaban juntos, pero Minho sabía que existía. Las cicatrices eran tan parecidas a las suyas que a veces los imaginaba como dos pacientes en diferentes fases de rehabilitación.

Tras una ducha que lo dejó sintiéndose nuevo y listo para un fin de semana de relax, Minho acordó con Nichkhun hora y lugar para ir hacia el estadio y salió de casa dispuesto a disfrutar de la comida casera de su madre.

Una parte de sí mismo, sin embargo, estaba deseando que llegase el lunes y la reunión. Estaba deseando ver la cara de Kim Kibum cuando le viese entrar acompañado de Donghae, Krystal y Yuri. Pero sobre todo, estaba impaciente por conocer por fin a Kim Haneul.

Su familia, Nichkhun, el partido, la comida que había comprometido el domingo con Changmin y Kyuhyun, la cena a la que había prometido ir con Jongin y los demás por la noche… todo eso serviría para que no se portase como un niño el día antes de Navidad. O, al menos, tenía la esperanza de que lo ayudasen a distraerse lo suficiente como para conjurar otras mil versiones diferentes de Kim Haneul en su mente. Todas ellas acompañadas de los respectivos escenarios en los que su autor favorito iba de un tipo amable del que terminaba enamorado a alguien que lo odiaba de forma visceral sin que Minho pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Jamás había esperado tan ansioso a que llegase un lunes.

 

*

 

El sábado era su día favorito de la semana y las noches que tenían exposición de arte, más aún. Todo el mundo se vestía de etiqueta para esos eventos, él no era menos. Tenía varios trajes de marcas que, hasta donde entendía, eran caros y le hacían entrar en un nivel social distinto al que realmente le pertenecía; cortesía de Kibum, por supuesto, que era quien sabía de esas cosas y quería que uno de sus mejores escritores fuese perfecto de cabeza a los pies, por lo que se había presentado en su casa dos horas antes para peinarlos y maquillarlos a todos, con el traje de Jinki en su funda transparente e impecable. Tampoco les había permitido ir en el viejo coche del pintor, por lo que había quedado con Jonghyun para que les recogiera y marcharse todos juntos a la galería.

Sin embargo, en cuanto habían puesto un pie dentro se habían separado. Luna, con su sonrisa radiante y su vestido elegante pero discreto como ella misma, había tomado a Jinki del brazo para presentarle a toda la gente que estaba interesada en sus cuadros. En realidad, si no fuera por ella, su amigo no sabría hacer negocios respecto a su arte. Kibum y Jonghyun también se alejaron para hacer vida social; el escritor sí que tenía algo de conocimiento debido a que uno de los personajes protagonistas de su primera novela de éxito era pintor precisamente, así que tuvo que documentarse a fondo.

Sin Jonghyun, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de entrar en Seoul Cultural Publishers. Un día cualquiera estaba escribiendo en una cafetería que antes solía frecuentar mucho con Jongin y a la cual aún iba durante los primeros meses de la ruptura, empecinado en no querer renunciar a sus costumbres, aunque finalmente acabase haciéndolo. Jonghyun le vio y, sonrisa seductora en rostro, se sentó en la silla frente a él y entabló conversación con la excusa de preguntar por lo que escribía en su cuaderno en ese momento. La charla fue amena y entretenida, acabando por intercambiar números al final. El escritor de renombre nunca lo admitiría, pero Taemin sabía perfectamente que se acercó con intención de ligar con él, porque había visto esa mirada, sonrisa y actitud posteriormente en demasiadas ocasiones como para no diferenciarlo.

Que se convirtiesen en buenos amigos fue cuestión de tiempo y compartir procesos creativos: se ayudaban mutuamente, se inspiraban y se corregían. Entonces, Taemin terminó su primera novela, por fin, porque hasta aquel momento nunca lo había conseguido, siempre se aburría a la mitad y lo dejaba. La primera persona en leerlo fue Jonghyun, y éste, dos días después, le pasó el manuscrito a Kibum sin consultarle siquiera, presentándose el editor otros dos días más tarde en su puerta, documento en mano y oferta de trabajo consigo.

Curioso fue el destino cuando Jonghyun le presentó también a Jinki, aunque ellos ya se conocían. Nadie sabía de qué concretamente o qué tipo de relación compartieron en el pasado, ninguno hablaba al respecto y nadie se atrevía a preguntar tampoco. No es que estuviesen incómodos en presencia del otro, pero Taemin era demasiado observador como para no notar esas miradas de entendimiento y la sutileza con la que desviaban la conversación si tenían que hablar de sus vidas privadas estando el otro delante. Le había preguntado a los dos, por supuesto, tirando de su vieja amiga la inocencia adorable, pero no consiguió palabras por parte de ninguno. Y Xyli, que era el doble de avispado que él, también lo había notado y lo habían comentado en innumerables ocasiones, pero no estaban más cerca de saber la verdad que al principio de la investigación.

El que no se daba cuenta de nada era Kibum, por increíble que pareciese. Era una persona demasiado transparente como para poder camuflar sus sentimientos, e incluso cuando lo hacía, se notaba si le conocían como ellos lo hacían. El trato que le daba a Jinki era el mismo que dirigía a sus amigos cercanos y a la gente que le importaba; incluso Luna, ex pareja de Jinki, miraba a Jonghyun con cierto recelo.

De todos modos, era mejor así. Con los años, los amigos de Taemin se habían ido dividiendo en grupos: los del instituto, los de la universidad, los que había ido haciendo en sus múltiples trabajos parciales, y los desperdigados, como él los llamaba. Era precisamente con ese último grupo con quienes solía compartir las cosas cotidianas del día a día y con quienes había ido a la exposición.

El tema era la naturaleza, por eso los cuadros de Jinki habían encajado tan bien. Como si Luna siempre supiese de antemano qué era lo que a su amigo le apetecía dibujar, organizaba las presentaciones de forma que pudiese incluir sus cuadros. Había personas en el mundo que parecían existir para organizar a otras, como era el caso de ella o de Kibum; estaba muy agradecido por su presencia en su vida.

Y luego había personas como Xyli, que no aportaban más que desorden, locura y descontrol, pero que eran totalmente imprescindibles una vez le conocía. Lo cierto era que ahora no se imaginaba su vida sin él y su respiración se detenía de sólo pensar que algo malo pudiese llegar a sucederle; así de importante era. No había nada amoroso entre ellos, nunca lo había habido, sin embargo, en él estaba concentrado casi todo lo que necesitaba de una persona. Nunca llamaría mejor amigo a alguien que no fuera Jongin, porque pese a todo, fue muy importante en su vida durante muchos años, pero Xyli era de lejos su alma gemela.

—¿Por qué veo esa montaña como una cagarruta? —preguntó el fotógrafo, y acto seguido, ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Y ese árbol no parece una polla?

Taemin le pegó en el brazo para que bajase el tono de voz, porque la pareja que estaba al lado suyo les dirigió una mala mirada. Él mismo tuvo que contener su risa; no es que Xyli hiciese esos comentarios a propósito para ser gracioso, sino que en su mente no había filtro a la hora de hablar y muchas veces metía la pata por hacerlo sin pensar.

Llevaban ya dos copas de las que servían y se estaban inflando a canapés; ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de arte, pero era divertido mirar los cuadros y comentar como si fueran entendidos en el tema, aunque en realidad estuviesen diciendo chorradas.

—No me puedo creer que Jinki se haya ido dos meses a pintar ríos únicamente —repitió nuevamente; en ese tiempo había escuchado esa frase en incontables ocasiones.

—¿Y qué querías que pintara? —preguntó divertido.

—Pollas, por ejemplo. Gente desnuda, yo qué sé, cosas que molen.

Taemin se echó a reír cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—Definitivamente tienes la sensibilidad en el culo, Xyli —le miró con desaprobación Kibum, salido de la nada y colocado al otro lado de éste.

—Pues donde debo tenerla para disfrutar —sonrió triunfante y alzó la mano para que Taemin se la chocase. Lo hizo, por supuesto.

Kibum se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuál es el color que predomina en sus cuadros esta vez, chico listo?

Tanto Xyli como Taemin giraron el rostro hacia el cuadro que tenían delante.

—El azul.

—Bien. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. ¿Y cuál es tu color favorito?

No esperó respuesta y dejó la incógnita en el aire antes de alejarse de ellos para regresar con Jonghyun, que hablaba con unas personas un poco más alejado de ellos. Taemin tuvo que reconocer que ahí había estado rápido; lo más seguro es que se hubiese inventado la relación por la mirada cómplice que le había dirigido ya que el objetivo de esa noche era volverlos a liar, pero a lo mejor Jonghyun había hecho algún comentario sutil para poner pensamientos en su mente; no sería la primera vez y de ser así, Jinki habría reflejado sus pensamientos sobre el fotógrafo sin percatarse de ello siquiera.

—Yo creo que Kibum debería dejar de teñirse porque los productos químicos que se echa empiezan a tener efectos secundarios.

—¿No crees que pueda ser posible?

Xyli le miró con las cejas arqueadas, con un significado claro de «venga ya».

—Jinki pinta lo que le da la gana, cuando le da la gana y donde le da la gana, sin significados ocultos ni tonterías.

—Tal vez, o tal vez no —respondió, uniendo sus manos tras su espalda, caminando hacia el siguiente cuadro.

—Eh, tú. —Xyli le siguió tras unos segundos de asimilación—. No me comas la cabeza que nos conocemos. —Puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Las cosas claras y la bebida cargada: dime lo que piensas.

Era fácil despertar el interés de su amigo, posicionarle donde quería que estuviese, y sin que se diese cuenta de ello. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro de Taemin, aunque había que ser un experto para diferenciarla de sus sonrisas dulces habituales.

—Pienso que esta noche tienes polvo seguro —dijo y le palmeó la espalda sin añadir nada más.

Por supuesto, Xyli no insistió, sino que dirigió la mirada a donde Jinki, junto a Luna, escuchaba lo que un tipo comentaba respecto al cuadro que tenían delante.

Lo más gracioso de todo era que no se había equivocado en su pronóstico. Una vez la exposición terminó, se marcharon de la galería porque la fiesta de después era tremendamente aburrida y ellos querían bailar. Conducía Jonghyun, así que menos él, todos iban perjudicados por el alcohol, a excepción de Jinki, quien necesitaba ingerir mucho más para comenzar a estar achispado siquiera. El camino a la discoteca siempre era divertido: Kibum, Xyli y Jonghyun cantaban la canción de turno que sonase en el coche en ese momento a pleno pulmón, decían tonterías y todos reían. El conductor además solía llevar consigo una videocámara para grabar esos momentos, así que ésta rulaba por los asientos traseros del coche, donde estaban los borrachos. Al día siguiente lo verían y se reirían unos de otros.

En la discoteca estuvieron juntos los primeros 45 minutos, y ya fue mucho tiempo. Normalmente se dispersaban porque todos buscaban un ligue. No solían pisar clubes heterosexuales a menos que esa noche hubiesen pactado que era noche de amigos solamente. En algún momento, Taemin vio a Jonghyun y Kibum bailando en el espacio personal del otro en mitad de la pista, y a los otros dos dándose el lote de camino a los cuartos de baño.

Sonrió, era una buena noche.

Él, sin embargo, no tenía ánimos para ligar. Había despachado a dos pretendientes sin demasiados miramientos, sorprendiéndose de su capacidad para hacerlo, recordando los tiempos en los que su timidez se lo hubiera impedido. Desde entonces, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en general y él en particular. Quizás era por su encuentro fortuito en el aeropuerto, pero últimamente no paraba de hacer comparativas con su yo de entonces y su yo de ahora.

¿Qué pensaría Minho si volviese a conocerle? No es que le importase realmente, pero casi podía imaginar su mirada de decepción porque al fin y al cabo, se había convertido en todo lo que detestaba.

A él, sin embargo, le encantaba su nuevo yo.

 

*

 

El lunes por la mañana, Minho se levantó casi dos horas antes de lo habitual. Quería estar pronto en la sede de Strong Heart, en parte para hablar con su jefe y en parte para recoger a los tres que se iba a llevar con él. Hasta había sacado el coche del garaje, un sedán elegante y caro que sus padres le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños, para llevarlos a todos hasta allí. Causaba una impresión diferente, eso sin lugar a dudas.

La oficina de Kang ya bullía de gente. El personal solía levantarse pronto y hacer más horas de las requeridas simplemente por lealtad a la empresa. El jefe era el primero en dedicarle más tiempo y esfuerzo al trabajo, así que no le sorprendió que ya estuviese en su oficina para cuando Minho apareció por allí.

—¡Oh, Minho! Pasa, pasa, estaba terminando de repasar unos informes —le dijo, apartando unos documentos y mirándolo a los ojos. Kang Hodong era inteligente; Minho había querido trabajar con él por eso—. ¿Cómo has encontrado la editorial? He de reconocer que tu petición para llevarte a Yuri y a Donghae una temporada me ha sorprendido. A Krystal me la esperaba, pero ellos…

—Aquello es un desastre —respondió, resoplando y sentándose en el cómodo sillón frente a su mesa—. Tras conocerlos y analizarlos con más profundidad he llegado a la conclusión que el único motivo por el que no han ido a la quiebra es porque Kim Jonghyun gana demasiado dinero para que hasta un puñado de inútiles lo desperdiguen en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Va a llevarte mucho ponerlos a punto? —le preguntó Hodong, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—Espero que no. Tengo planes que aplicar y estoy seguro de que Yuri será capaz de dejar las cosas tal y como queremos que estén en poco tiempo. Donghae sólo necesita manejar al personal, después lo devolveremos a Recursos Humanos.

—Bien, bien. Porque podemos conseguir mucho dinero y sabes que me gusta lo que publican. Mi hija menor es una gran fan de Nicole Jung y nunca ha dejado de lamentar que sus libros no reciban un mejor trato.

Minho asintió, serio. Eso era una de las advertencias más claras que iba a recibir. Se esperaba de él que hiciese un buen trabajo en poco tiempo. Si no, no lo habría puesto al mando de toda una compañía con la libertad de maniobra que le había dejado.

—Se hará, presidente Kang. Strong Heart va a verse beneficiado por la editorial, de eso estoy seguro.

—Estupendo. He estado ojeando una productora de cine muy interesante, pero hasta dentro de seis meses estaré atado para concretar nada más. Como tienes mucho que hacer, dejaré que te marches ya.

Minho volvió a asentir, saludó respetuosamente y se fue, caminando con paso decidido y ocultando de su lenguaje corporal todo lo nervioso que el límite de tiempo lo había dejado. Sin lugar a dudas, en seis meses iban a retirarlo del proyecto y por el bien de todos, tendría que ser con éxito. No iba a permitir que su carrera retrocediese.

Minho era ambicioso. No quería ser un simple empleado toda su vida. Quería su propia compañía. Una agencia de publicidad, no ser el director del departamento en una corporación. Le gustaba dar órdenes demasiado como para acatar las de los demás a todas horas durante toda su vida. Primero, por supuesto, tenía que trabajar una década y labrarse una reputación y un nombre intachable si quería que su sueño profesional se cumpliese.

Cuando salió del despacho y bajó hasta recepción, Krystal, Donghae y Yuri lo estaban esperando junto a la recepcionista. Los tres iban vestidos según la norma no escrita de Strong Heart: traje de color oscuro con detalles elegantes. Donghae era de lejos el que tenía pequeños toques informales, con los botones superiores de la camisa abiertos y sin corbata. Krystal, de alguna forma, era capaz de darle su propio estilo a la falda de tubo negra y la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta y Yuri era simplemente imponente en su traje de chaqueta y con los tacones rojos que llevaba.

—Que sepas que me parece ofensivo que me alejes de mi oficina en la última planta para ir a hacer de niñera de tu nuevo proyecto —dijo Yuri a modo de saludo. Krystal escondió una sonrisa en reacción tras la carpeta que tenía en la mano que no sujetaba su bolso. Minho, poniendo los ojos en blanco, se acercó y agarró a Yuri por la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo—. Y soy inmune a tus encantos de galán; no te creas que con este recibimiento vas a hacerme cambiar de parecer.

—Seguro que es divertido, mujer. No seas tan pesimista —replicó Donghae, al que Minho saludó con una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa.

—Vas a tener muchos números con los que pelearte y siempre te han gustado los retos. —Las palabras de Minho hicieron que los ojos de Yuri destellasen con un brillo despiadado—. Porque te aseguro que hasta tú vas a ser puesta a prueba. La parte buena es que Kim Jonghyun hace dinero suficiente él solo como para compensar todo lo que la empresa ha estado malgastando.

—¿Muchos ceros?

—Muchos ceros —confirmó, sonriendo ante lo feliz que era la sonrisa que se instaló en el rostro de Yuri—. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

Recibió asentimientos con la cabeza y fue el primero en salir del edificio en dirección al aparcamiento subterráneo. Yuri se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y, a pesar del congestionado tráfico de la mañana, llegaron al edificio a tiempo de ser puntuales.

Al pasar por la zona de los editores, Minho volvió a ver la cantidad de colores fosforitos que era Kim Kibum y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos de disgusto. Junto a él, Yuri y Krystal estaban juzgando el ambiente de forma tan poco profesional como había hecho él en la primera visita. La primera no lo estaba disimulando para nada, como si todo fuese tan mundano y mediocre que la visión le desagradase. La segunda, mucho mejor actriz, sí que estaba escondiendo lo que pensaba tras una expresión neutral y fría. Donghae, como Minho había previsto, estaba reaccionando con más curiosidad y afabilidad que desagrado.

El grupo de jefes apareció para conducirlos a la sala de reuniones, en dónde Minho trabajó rápido presentando a sus acompañantes, decidió dónde iban a tener sus oficinas y dónde estaría la suya propia. Iban a tener que trasladar a un par de personas y echarlas de sus respectivas oficinas. Necesitaría que Krystal las tuviese controladas. Un sabotaje interno en la compañía perjudicaría irremediablemente su límite de tiempo y no podían permitírselo.

Como gesto para aplacarla, le cedió la mejor de las oficinas a Yuri. Él se podía conformar con la más pequeña. Al fin y al cabo, para su trabajo no necesitaba demasiado espacio. Los diseños publicitarios podía hacerlos con el ordenador y todo lo demás era cuestión de teléfono y redes sociales.

Tuvo que dejarlos cuando todavía estaban decidiendo los aspectos más mundanos del traslado, el quién iba a trabajar con quién y todo eso. Había citado a los tres escritores de Kim Kibum a la una y no pensaba darle la más mínima excusa al editor para que lo volviese a asustar.

Lo fue a buscar a su cubículo, seguro de que los autores estarían en una de las cómodas habitaciones que tenían en el piso inferior para las reuniones entre autores y editores.

—Señor Kim, muy buenos días —lo saludó con educación, asegurándose de que su expresión fuese neutral, correcta y su postura lo hiciese parecer lo más intocable posible—. Espero que esté usted listo para nuestra reunión.

—Buenos días, Choi —dijo Kibum, mirándolo con una extrema cantidad de desprecio apenas contenida. Minho sintió cómo se enfadaba pero se controló. Con un arrebato explosivo no se ganaban negocios. Los negocios eran frialdad y calma. Templanza hasta delante de insoportables como Kim Kibum—. El otro día sólo era el atuendo, hoy hasta hablas como un abuelo.

—Sinceramente, señor Kim, le sugeriría que recordase usted que soy su nuevo jefe y que su puesto de trabajo está en mis manos.

—¡Ja! ¡Qué te crees tú eso! —se burló de él. Minho escondió una mano para que nadie lo viese cerrar los puños con fuerza de pura rabia—. Si yo me voy se van Jonghyun, Nicole y Haneul. Sin ellos esta editorial no se sostiene, así que, querido, deja de exigir y adáptate.

En ese momento justo, Minho decidió que había tenido bastante. Era uno de los hombres estrella del panorama empresarial del momento, no un don nadie para que un editorcillo de cuarta creyese que podía hablarle como le diera la gana delante del resto de la oficina.

—Ven a mi despacho un momento —ordenó, sin esperar a que replicase y caminando hacia allí. Krystal ya estaba dentro, comenzando a liberar espacio y preparar la mesa para sus ordenadores—. Krystal, por favor, déjanos solos.

Kim Kibum cerró de un portazo, alzándose orgulloso frente a él y mirándolo como si no lo intimidase para nada.

—Voy a dejar un par de cosas claras antes de que esto vaya a más —comenzó Minho, dejando que un poco de su enfado se reflejase en su rostro—. Entiendo que tienes una posición de poder aquí dentro. Para mi desgracia, puedo ver que haces un buen trabajo con tus ediciones. Todavía no sé hasta dónde llega el talento de tus escritores o el tuyo, pero te garantizo que por muy importante que te creas, no sois más que un insecto en comparación con Strong Heart Inc. Un insecto que puedo aplastar en un segundo y asegurarme de que nunca más encontréis un trabajo respetable, ni tú ni ellos.

—Con amenazas se demuestra claramente tu valía, Choi —replicó Kibum, restándole importancia a la situación con un desdeñoso gesto de su mano.

—Oh, tranquilo, esto no es una amenaza. Puedo aceptar la sinceridad, siempre y cuando sea dirigida a mi trabajo; no a mi aspecto. ¿O me has escuchado a mí decir que pareces un árbol de navidad hecho con harapos? No, ¿verdad? Cualquier crítica o queja que tengas será bien recibida. Pero aquí. En mi oficina. No quiero ni media palabra más despectiva hacia mi persona fuera de este despacho o te juro por dios que vas a lamentarlo, Kim Kibum. ¿Entendido?

Kibum parecía demasiado enfadado para responder pero debió de, por una vez, pensar antes de hablar y se limitó a asentir, obligarse a relajar la expresión, y guardar silencio.

Minho, asintiendo a su vez y suspirando para recobrar la calma, volvió a salir del despacho, permitiéndole a Krystal que volviese a entrar y siguiese trabajando.

—¿En qué sala están? —preguntó con extrema educación y neutralidad en su tono de voz.

—El salón 8 —respondió Kibum, también con esa misma frialdad cordial acompañando sus palabras.

—Si fueses tan amable de guiarme hasta allí…

Kibum tomó la delantera y lo condujo directamente hacia el ascensor. Allí descendieron un piso y se encontraron frente a un pasillo repleto de puertas a ambos lados. Puertas que indudablemente contenían los salones y otras salas de trabajo más creativos que las oficinas del piso de arriba. El salón 8 debía ser el más grande porque era la puerta central al fondo del pasillo.

Si algo de bueno había tenido el pequeño encontronazo con Kim Kibum era que los nervios que podían quedarle en el cuerpo por su inminente encuentro con Kim Haneul habían desaparecido. No iba a tener el tiempo suficiente como para llevar una vida personal durante los próximos meses, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Kibum se había callado más por la impresión de ver un resquicio del verdadero temperamento de Minho que porque hubiese claudicado. No. Y se sabía muy lejos de lograrlo. Intuía que el estrafalario editor era una de esas personas vengativas, capaces de esperar al momento adecuado para sacarle a uno los ojos y reírse mientras lo hacía. De esos hombres sin piedad ni escrúpulos cuando alguien los enfadaba.

Minho, profesionalmente, ya se había enfrentado a muchos. Y salido victorioso. Incluso en la universidad había tenido que defenderse de rivales académicos antes de que fuesen un peligro laboral. Pero eso siempre se lo había guardado, lo había hablado con Changmin y Kyuhyun, lo había depurado de su sistema a base de ejercicio físico, reticente a amargarle el día a su pareja con problemas que no eran verdaderos problemas. Obstáculos en su camino hacia la cima, sí, pero no problemas.

Kim Kibum abrió la puerta y pasó, saludando a los presentes con un par de palabras que Minho no alcanzó a oír. Y no las escuchó porque sus ojos habían ido directos a una cabellera rubio platino que había visto más en cuatro días que en los tres años anteriores.

Taemin.

Estaba frente al ventanal del despacho, vestido con colores oscuros, pantalones ceñidos que sacaban a relucir sus piernas largas y delgadas y un jersey que parecía dos tallas demasiado grandes para él, como si no fuese suyo. Como si fuese de su novio. El que Minho había visto en el aeropuerto.

Taemin también lo estaba mirando, tan sorprendido como él, con la boca un poco abierta.

Minho no podía evitar preguntarse qué hacía Taemin allí. Teniendo en cuenta que en el mundo de los escritores todos se conocían entre ellos, quizá era amigo de alguno de los que estaban esperando. No era descabellado.

Miró a Kibum, que se había quedado un poco pasmado observando su reacción, y carraspeó para disimular su estado de agitación interna.

—Será mejor que comience con las presentaciones —dijo Kibum, mirándolo de forma diferente, con menos hostilidad y mucha más curiosidad—. La encantadora señorita que nos acompaña es Nicole Jung —dijo señalando a la mujer morena que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y sonrió a Minho tras dedicarle una mirada de pies a cabeza de esas en las que las mujeres le quitaban la ropa y evaluaban sus atributos—. La gallina de los huevos de oro está aquí a mi derecha —dijo, señalando al otro hombre que ni siquiera necesitaba nombre porque Minho conocía perfectamente el rostro de Kim Jonghyun de entregas de premios y eventos publicitarios—. Frente a la ventana está nuestro más modesto pero misterioso Kim Haneul, alias que utiliza Lee Taemin para escribir.

Kim Haneul, su autor favorito, era Taemin. Ese Taemin que no era su Taemin pero que tenía su rostro y su cuerpo. El Taemin que Minho recordaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a la fantasía épica. El Taemin que le había hablado de sus personajes a todas horas.

Indudablemente, esta era su peor pesadilla hasta la fecha provocada por los nervios de conocer a Kim Haneul.

 

*

 

El Choi, como le había llamado despectivamente Kibum, era un hombre alto, atlético, atractivo, elegante y cuyo nombre conocía al dedillo.

Choi Minho.

No fue realmente consciente de que tenía la boca abierta hasta después de las presentaciones, cerrándola al escuchar su propio nombre y desviando la mirada, haciendo una reverencia por cortesía tal y como habían hecho los otros escritores.

Minho comenzó a hablar con esa voz grave que era idéntica a la de sus recuerdos, despertando muchas sensaciones dentro de él. Era frío y distante, profesional, nada que ver con la calidez con la que trataba a sus seres queridos; era un aspecto suyo que le había fascinado al principio, para asquearle en los últimos tiempos junto a él y ahora el sentimiento parecía haberse intensificado, porque mientras que él estaba con un nudo en la garganta y respirando con cierta dificultad por los nervios, Minho hablaba como si nada sobre cosas a las que no era capaz de prestar atención.

—¿Señor Lee? —escuchó que le llamaban y al alzar la vista, todos le estaban mirando fijamente.

—Perdón, me he despistado —sonrió avergonzado, mirando a Kibum únicamente.

—Normal, tanta fiesta... —comentó con una risita Jonghyun, pero ésta quedó a medias por el pisotón que le dio por debajo de la mesa.

—Presta atención —le regañó Kibum—, esto te interesa.

Todos devolvieron la mirada al gerente, y él también lo hizo, aunque le costó hacerlo de buenas a primeras. Hablaban de cifras, de fechas de publicación, de mercados, y cosas que realmente no le interesaban, ni siquiera se enteró bien de su plan para hacer que sus novelas alcanzasen el público mayoritario, pero se trataba de Minho, así que seguro que funcionaría.

—Me parece bien —fue toda la opinión que dio al respecto, dejando que Nicole y Jonghyun preguntaran los detalles y propusiesen ideas.

—En realidad no creo que puedas cumplir con las fechas, Taemin —dijo Kibum con su voz de editor, haciéndole un gesto para que observase la hoja que alguien había dejado frente a él en la mesa en algún momento—. Tres meses es muy poco tiempo para que tengas el libro terminado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos, aterrizando por fin—. ¿Tres meses? Imposible —se negó al momento.

—En tres meses será la feria del libro, el momento idóneo para presentar tu nuevo trabajo —le habló Minho directamente, y por la forma en que lo hizo, notó no sólo que ya lo había mencionado anteriormente, sino que se dirigió a él con palabras simples, como si así pudiese entenderlo mejor.

—Sí, desde luego que lo es; es estupendo para iniciar una gira, es lo mismo que hizo Jonghyun el año pasado —concordó, dejando que el nuevo Taemin, el que era seguro y extrovertido, suplantase al de tres años atrás, que por un momento demasiado largo se había apoderado de su cuerpo—, pero no estará listo.

La sonrisa orgullosa de Kibum le dio ánimos para continuar hablando.

—El libro que pretendo escribir no es como los anteriores, todavía está en la fase creativa, necesito al menos dos meses más para terminar de documentarme —dijo, haciendo cálculos a voz de pronto—. Realmente, escribirlo no tomará tanto, pero hay un personaje bastante complicado y de gran importancia en la historia para que el protagonista pueda alcanzar su fin... no, definitivamente no estará para entonces, así que retíreme de sus planes, por favor.

—No tan rápido —intervino Kibum, que no iba a permitir que uno de sus escritores perdiese una oportunidad como esa—. Hay otras alternativas.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Taemin frunció el ceño.

—No, Kibum —habló, olvidándose de las formalidades, cruzándose de brazos—, ya sé lo que estás pensando y no.

El editor le ignoró y se giró para hablarle a Minho directamente.

—¿Ha leído Monstruos? —Como simple respuesta, obtuvo un asentimiento por su parte; no sólo lo había leído, sino que se había convertido en su libro favorito—. Bien, pues su escritor aquí presente estuvo trabajando en la segunda parte hasta hace dos meses y ya tiene escrito la mitad del libro.

El ligero movimiento de cejas de Minho no le pasó desapercibido como al resto de los presentes porque hubo un día en el que se aprendió de memoria el significado de su más mínimo gesto, y por eso sabía que había captado toda su atención, que estaba interesado, y si no había sabido cómo sentirse al descubrir que había leído Monstruos, menos sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento.

—Pero fue una idea absurda con cero posibilidades de resultar ser buena —insistió Taemin.

—No, de eso nada —respondió el editor—. Es una idea brillante que ya has conseguido desarrollar al completo. —Volvió a girarse hacia Minho—. Tiene la mitad escrita y la otra mitad en notas, en tres meses lo terminaría y habría tiempo de sobra para su publicación.

—Si lo que te preocupa es el final cerrado del primer libro, olvídalo —intervino Jonghyun, quien también estaba al corriente de la historia—. Sé que tu nuevo trabajo te tiene absorto, a mí también me tendría así, la verdad, pero ten en cuenta la gran oportunidad que es presentar un libro para esa feria. Las notas que me enseñaste eran buenas de verdad, te las ingeniaste muy bien para justificar los hechos y convertir el otro final en uno falso, me dejó con muchas ganas de leerlo.

Taemin continuó negando con la cabeza, todavía sin estar convencido.

—La segunda parte se llama Fantasmas y sitúa la historia cinco años en el futuro, en la boda de los protagonistas, que los vuelven a unir a todos tras los eventos del final anterior, pero durante el banquete, se va un momento la luz y se escucha un disparo. Alguien resulta herido y junto a él hay una carta similar a la que usaba el Joker en la otra historia que da pie a que descubran que alguien conoce la auténtica verdad —resumió en un momento Kibum—. De ese modo, vuelve la acción y el anterior final queda justificado por haber sido un engaño a los personajes.

Minho volvió a asentir, reprimiéndose a sí mismo el entusiasmo como lector ante la posibilidad de leer una continuación que, además, tenía tan buena pinta.

Taemin sintió la mirada de Minho clavarse en él, pero no fue capaz de sostenérsela. Quería matar a Kibum por haberse ido de la lengua.

—Estoy aquí para sacar a flote la compañía —habló el nuevo gerente sin tapujo alguno—. El dinero que consigue hacer el señor Kim ha sido lo que la ha mantenido a flote de su hundimiento pese a la mala gestión, pero no es suficiente, para mí no lo es. Esta editorial tiene buenos escritores cuyas obras merecen el reconocimiento del público general, y ése es uno de mis objetivos. Si los he reunido hoy aquí ha sido para comunicarles mis intenciones y conocer su ritmo de trabajo para sacar la máxima rentabilidad. Señor Kim, señorita Jung, confío plenamente en que sus próximas obran conseguirán una grata acogida con la campaña adecuada —dijo y se obligó a mirar a Taemin entonces—. El caso del señor Lee no es diferente, si decide presentar algo para la feria del libro, claro está.

—Deme tiempo para convencerlo —rogó Kibum—; Fantasmas es un libro que de verdad merece ser editado.

—Confío en su criterio, señor Kim. Espero su decisión en dos días.

Al levantarse Minho, los demás lo hicieron también en señal de respeto. Intercambiaron saludos y el nuevo gerente salió primero, dejando a los demás atrás. Nicole también se dio prisa por salir ya que había quedado con alguien para ir a almorzar.

—¿Se puede saber de qué os conocéis? —preguntó el editor una vez tuvo oportunidad.

—Déjame en paz, Kibum —respondió de mala gana—. Y no pienso dejar _Conciencia criminal_ para escribir _Fantasmas_ —añadió, antes de salir dando un portazo.

El editor se quedó con la palabra en la boca y miró a Jonghyun incrédulo.

—¿Tú has escuchado cómo me ha hablado?

—¿Y te extraña? —Sonrió—. Está claro que esos dos se conocen y no parece haber sido un reencuentro muy deseado por parte de ninguno.

—¿Tú crees? Quiero decir, por parte de Taemin desde luego que no, sólo hay que ver lo distraído que ha estado —bufó, molesto por su falta de profesionalidad en el principio de la reunión, a pesar de haber logrado recomponer la compostura al final—. ¿Pero el Choi...? Ese tío es una piedra.

—Creo que simplemente le tienes entre ceja y ceja —sonrió Jonghyun, acostumbrado a que exagerase los hechos. A él le había gustado el nuevo gerente, tenía las ideas claras y parecía empeñado en sacar la editorial del borde de la quiebra como estaba, cosa que les vendría bien a todos ellos. Nunca le había gustado ser el sustento de nadie, demasiada responsabilidad.

—¡Cómo para no tenerlo! ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho antes de la reunión? —exclamó escandalizado.

Jonghyun había notado la tensión entre ambos desde que entraron por la puerta, pero la situación le resultaba bastante cómica y estaba deseando conocer mejor al nuevo gerente para no perderse detalle alguno de las disputas que, estaba seguro, volverían a tener.

 

*

 

Minho fue capaz de mantener su fachada hasta llegar a su despacho. En esa ocasión no se molestó en echar a Krystal, que seguía liberando cajones y estanterías y mirando con asco los libros de cuentas llenos de polvo y material de oficina del siglo pasado. La compañía era un poco como un dinosaurio, tanto en su forma de hacer negocios como en su aspecto administrativo. Suponía que tratándose de una editorial, el amor por los libros físicos y el papel era comprensible, pero no hasta el extremo de convertirse en el desastre que eran.

Una vez se dejó caer en el viejo e incómodo sillón, resopló y cerró los ojos.

Taemin era Kim Haneul.

Taemin.

Un Taemin cuya resaca se notaba en cómo fruncía el ceño, en lo poco que abría los ojos. Que no lo mirase a él tenía más que ver con Minho en sí mismo, pero ni todo el maquillaje que notaba en Taemin podría ocultarle los síntomas de su resaca. No de alguien que lo había conocido tan bien. Que había recorrido cada centímetro de esa piel con sus labios.

—Jefe… ¿tu ídolo ha terminado siendo una mujer de cincuenta años fea y gorda?

La voz cargada de sorna de Krystal lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

—Ojalá —dijo. Durante un segundo dudó si contarle lo de Taemin. Krystal había llegado al último ramalazo post-Jongin pero no a Taemin. Quizá era desnudar demasiado su vida privada pero, al mismo tiempo, si no confiaba en el equipo que él mismo había traído consigo los seis meses, se le iba a ir de las manos—. ¿Recuerdas a Jongin? —preguntó innecesariamente. Krystal, sintiendo la importancia de la confesión dejó lo que tenía en las manos y se sentó en la silla frente a él—. Pues antes de Jongin yo estaba con alguien. Mi primer amor, todo impresionantemente dulce hasta que nos fuimos separando y yo me enamoré de Jongin. Mientras salía con el otro. Que, además, era el mejor amigo de Jongin. —Krystal compuso una mueca de dolor ante la información—. No he sabido nada del chico en cuestión desde que le confesamos que Jongin y yo estábamos enamorados.

—Y él es Kim Haneul —terminó Krystal con los ojos encendidos de diversión y sadismo.

Minho asintió con un gesto pesaroso de la cabeza. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse caer contra el respaldo de la silla incómoda que nada tenía que ver con la de su despacho en Strong Heart.

—¿Cómo voy a cumplir mis propios plazos cuando la persona con la que más tenía que trabajar no querrá ni verme en pintura?

La risa clara de Krystal demostró que Minho, con sus desventuras, acababa de alegrarle el día. Volvió a levantarse de la silla y siguió tirando lo que había por allí, ahora con mucha más energía y buena disposición que antes.

—Al final, estar en este cuchitril va a ser divertido y todo —dijo. Minho abrió un ojo para mirarla fijamente aunque la intensidad de su mirada no surtía efecto con ella.

—A mí no me parece divertido. ¿Y yo por qué narices estaba tan impaciente porque llegase el lunes?

La pregunta era más para sí mismo que para ella. Su día había pasado de estar dominado por la emoción de ser un fan a una serie de desastres continuos. Primero con su jefe y el plazo que le había puesto, después con Kim Kibum y por último con el bombazo del día: Kim Haneul era Lee Taemin.

Estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera podía emocionarse con el resumen de la segunda parte de Monstruos, a pesar de que era su libro favorito de Kim Haneul. No tenía energías para ser fan ahora que sabía que su cuello dependía de una persona que lo odiaba.

Al final, sus pesadillas nerviosas se habían cumplido de la peor forma posible, porque no necesitaba que se lo dijesen para saber que Taemin lo odiaba. Profundamente. Con motivos, motivos que a nivel personal Minho no podía tocar, no podía juzgar porque los entendía. Porque si hubieran estado juntos y hubiese visto a Taemin con su novio, vistiendo su sudadera en una reunión de trabajo… Minho no habría sido tan clemente como él. No tenía muy claro qué habría hecho, pero no habría sido callar y desaparecer como Taemin.

Y que le molestase la puñetera prenda que evidentemente no era de Taemin no era más que una señal de que la situación era demasiado personal para que se sintiese confortable con ella.

Tendría que obligarse a poner distancia entre sus agitadas emociones y su faceta profesional. Nunca había tenido demasiados problemas y que hubiese sido capaz de hablar en la reunión era una prueba de ello. Una prueba de que su cerebro podía escupir información sin que Minho fuese realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Porque no recordaba los detalles de todo lo que había dicho, ni en broma. Sí de la idea general, pero de los detalles… no realmente.

Lo que tenía claro era que su carrera y su futuro dependían de ello.

—Krystal, va a haber un cambio de planes —dijo, levantándose del sillón. Comenzó a caminar por detrás de su mesa, obligándose a pensar soluciones alternativas. En ninguno de sus supuestos, lo odiase o no, había descartado Minho un libro y una campaña publicitaria para Kim Haneul y visto lo visto, quizá debería contar con que el miércoles Taemin le diría que no—. Necesitamos autores alternativos. Necesitamos leer algo de más gente con la que trabaja la editorial. Lanzar más campañas que las focalizadas en los dos grandes y la sorpresa.

—Minho —respondió ella, deteniéndose y mirándolo con la boca abierta—, entiendo que ver a tu ex convertido en tu escritor favorito es traumatizante. Lo entiendo. Pero hacer más de tres campañas simultáneas… ¿recuerdas que existe algo que se llama descanso? ¿Vida personal?

—Y si tienes que hacer horas extra te pagaré como está estipulado. Las campañas en realidad sólo me necesitan a mí. Una vez que encuentre a la gente adecuada puedo encargarme de lo que sea. Tú, en principio, vas a seguir con tu función de mantener el fuerte controlado. Tampoco nos conviene que pases demasiado tiempo junto a mí. Podría mermar la confianza que pongan en ti y entonces… no. Puedo hacerlo solo —se dijo, casi para sí mismo, asintiendo con la cabeza con energía y suspirando, consciente de que estaba renunciando a la mitad de sus horas de sueño durante los próximos seis meses—. Para lo que sí que voy a necesitar ayuda es para seleccionar escritores.

—¿Y Kim Haneul?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Su campaña publicitaria…?

—Hemos acordado que me diría si va a ser capaz de terminar un libro para dentro de tres meses. Es la Feria Nacional del Libro de Seúl, una de las fechas del mundo literario más destacadas del año. Si el miércoles me dice que sí, que puede hacerlo… haremos lo que teníamos pensado hacer. Tengo ideas y es simplemente darles forma.

—¿Y los demás?

—¿Qué demás?

—Nicole Jung, Kim Jonghyun y los que aparentemente estás buscando ahora.

—Esos también —afirmó rotundamente, mirándola confuso.

Krystal suspiró y se encogió de hombros, derrotada.

—Allá tú, pero no pienso tolerarte de mal humor por falta de sueño. Si me enfadas mucho enfermaré y haré que Sulli me tenga que sustituir.

—¡Eso es trampa! ¡Soy tu jefe! ¡No puedes abandonarme porque sí!

—Ya, eso es lo que todos os queréis creer… —dijo, riendo con perversidad y volviendo a su tarea de liberar las estanterías y armarios.

No era que Sulli le cayese mal, para nada. Pero Sulli era ruidosa y la niña bonita de Heechul, a quien Minho conocía a través de Kyuhyun y Changmin. Heechul lo asustaba casi tanto como le parecía digno de respeto. Le caía bien, en general, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que lo último que le convenía era molestarlo. Hacer que Sulli trabajase las mismas horas que trabajaba Krystal y en ese lugar sin lugar a dudas entraba en la categoría de incordiar los designios existenciales de Heechul.

En lo que se tenía que concentrar era en pensar. En buscar alternativas para cuando, inevitablemente, Taemin concluyese que no quería trabajar con él. Aunque una parte de sí mismo sentía rabia porque Kim Haneul podría beneficiarse mucho del talento de Minho, nunca le había gustado correr en carreras que ya había perdido. Se esforzaría, lo intentaría, pero el verdadero objetivo era que la compañía reflotase y el margen de beneficios fuese cuanto más elevado mejor. La victoria no era hacer popular a Kim Haneul, aunque Minho hubiese querido pasar por ahí. La victoria era volver a Strong Heart con millones de más en la máquina de hacer dinero que dirigía el todopoderoso Kang Hodong.

—Necesitamos lectores nuevos. Lectores de todos los tipos, de todas las materias —dijo, reanudando sus paseos por la pequeña oficina—. Podría ser suficiente con las tres piezas angulares, pero eso no es pensar a lo grande. No todo lo que deberíamos pensar.

—Haz un análisis de tendencias de mercado —sugirió Krystal.

—Arte. El arte siempre se lleva. Y la música. Los videojuegos son un deporte nacional —comenzó a enumerar—. También está la autoayuda, dietas y todas esas tonterías. Teniendo en cuenta que Nicole Jung y Kim Jonghyun cubren nuestros frentes de infantil y narrativa, algo de ficción más juvenil no estaría mal.

—Y novelas románticas —añadió ella, mientras apartaba un libro lleno de polvo sosteniéndolo con dos dedos—; el romanticismo siempre vende.

—Bien. Bien. Me voy a casa para poder trabajar con calma, esto es una pocilga y no quiero salir al baño y quedarme ciego por culpa del editor hortera. —Volvió a buscar su maletín y se despidió de Krystal con un beso en la mejilla—. Enviaré a un coche de la empresa a recogeros para que os lleve a casa.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, salió con prisas de su oficina y ni siquiera fue a despedirse de Yuri o Donghae. No tenía tiempo de escuchar a la primera quejarse ni al segundo hablando de que el lugar no estaba tan mal y podrían hacer algo de provecho con él. En el trayecto de regreso a su casa, lugar en el que trabajaba mejor, se le ocurrieron varias ideas con las que trabajar.

Minho iba a pedir favores. Suplicarle a Kyuhyun que escribiese un manual de Starcraft o sus memorias o algo, le daba igual lo que fuera. Convencería a Changmin para que le dejase hablar con Jaejoong, que conocía a todo el mundo que era alguien en el ambiente de la música y las artes, para sacar a la luz algo que fuese un éxito. Iba a buscar alternativas para que le dijera lo que le dijese Taemin, su trabajo fuera lo que se esperaba de él. No había llegado a dónde estaba rindiéndose a la primera de cambio.

Como que se llamaba Choi Minho que iba a convertir Seoul Cultural Publishers en la editorial más rentable del país.

 

 


	4. Los Agujeros negros son del tamaño de un puño

**Los agujeros negros son del tamaño de un puño**.

 

* * *

 

 

La mañana del martes también se levantó con resaca; ahora que Jinki volvía a estar en Corea bebían alcohol a todas horas, como si de agua se tratase. Su casa era un auténtico desastre desde el miércoles anterior, el día que había regresado su amigo, y que a Xyli no le importase vivir en la mugre no ayudaba precisamente. Después de la noche del sábado, vino la mañana del domingo y al mediodía, tras almorzar, decidieron que no era mal momento para irse a dormir por fin, aunque a la noche volvieron a beber. Luego vino el lunes, la reunión del mal y su vida volvió a desestabilizarse.

Se pasó todo el día atontado, sin escuchar lo que sus amigos le decían, perdido en su mundo y sin aceptar compañía, reviviendo todo lo que durante tres años había tratado de olvidar, recuerdos que desde el encuentro momentáneo en el aeropuerto había reprimido con todas sus fuerzas, ayudado por su buen amigo el alcohol. La noche del lunes no lo soportó más y se bebió él solo tres botellas de soju. No fue buena idea definitivamente, pero nadie se lo impidió tampoco, y eso era de agradecer dado su estado de caos mental.

Cuando fue capaz de arrastrarse de la cama, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, se metió en la ducha olvidándose del agua caliente porque necesitaba despertar bien. Soltó un par de quejas en voz demasiado alta, retumbándole en sus propios oídos, pero la ducha sirvió para hacerle despertar y parecer una persona decente. Envuelto en su albornoz, que tal vez había sido de Xyli originalmente, no estaba muy seguro, fue a la cocina a hacerse un café bien cargado. Lo detestaba con toda su alma, pero era efectivo. Tras dejarlo prepararse, regresó a su dormitorio, en donde se sorprendió al encontrar a su compañero de piso durmiendo en su cama, pues no había notado su presencia cuando se levantó. No tuvo ningún reparo en despertarle a base de patadas en el trasero.

—¡Tú! —le gritó, dándole más fuerte—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Jinki?

Por toda respuesta sólo recibió gruñidos; si a él que tenía el sueño ligero le costaba despertar, Xyli que dormía diez horas diarias como mínimo le resultaría imposible. Le dejó estar.

Tiró el albornoz sobre la silla del escritorio, que milagrosamente no tenía una montaña de ropa encima, y cogió la última muda limpia que le quedaba. Tomó un rotulador que había olvidado en el escritorio y le escribió al usurpador que yacía en su cama una nota en la mano que decía que hiciera la colada y limpiase un poco, aunque lo más seguro es que le encontrase todavía dormido a la vuelta.

Fue a su armario a por algo que ponerse, cogiendo los primeros pitillos que encontró y la sudadera de Xyli que se había llevado a la reunión, sudadera que éste había ocultado entre su ropa sin dudas tratando de salvarla cuando Kibum fue a cambiar el fondo del armario de su compañero de piso. Encontró el pantalón que había usado en la reunión tirado de cualquier manera por el enfado con el que llegó a su apartamento y la camisa que no se había puesto finalmente por preferir la sudadera colgada de la percha. Normalmente guardaba las formas, sabía que para una reunión como la del lunes debió haberse arreglado más, pero no estaba de humor, nunca lo estaba cuando tenía resaca, ya que lo único que quería en ese estado era meterse en la cama e hibernar durante varios meses.

Regresó al baño para peinarse pero desistió de maquillarse pese a tener los ojos todavía algo rojos además de unas ojeras prominentes; Kibum le había enseñado tiempo atrás a ocultarlas, así como todo rastro de juerga, pero esa mañana simplemente no le apetecía hacerlo. Para cuando recordó el café y volvió a la cocina a por él, encontró a Jinki sentado en una de las sillas ojeando un periódico que no tenía ni idea de dónde lo habría sacado y, por supuesto, bebiendo su desayuno.

—¡Jinki, joder! ¡Era mi puto café! —dijo, sintiendo su cabreo aumentar y su sienes palpitar.

El aludido miró a la taza y luego a él sin mutar la expresión de su rostro.

—No lo sabía.

—Claro que no, porque ahora los cafés se hacen solos —replicó, dirigiéndose al mueble donde tenían el botiquín para coger el frasco de las aspirinas y tomarse una sin necesidad de beber nada.

—Toma, todavía tiene la mitad —dijo y le tendió la taza.

Taemin se lo bebió de un tirón, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire después.

—Qué asco, por dios —se quejó como siempre.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

—A la biblioteca, necesito escribir y será imposible cuando Xyli se despierte —respondió mientras buscaba algo que llevarse a la boca.

—Te acerco, que voy a comprar comida.

Taemin encontró el último plátano de los que había comprado su compañero de piso la semana anterior y de los cuales se había comido él casi todos.

—Benditos plátanos... —murmuró para sí mismo—. Cómpranos también algo para nosotros que el mierdas este no va a querer ir luego.

A Jinki le gustaba conducir rápido, al contrario de su carácter sosegado que recordaba a veces a un abuelo. Jonghyun también conducía bastante rápido, pero se obligaba a ir más lento cuando Kibum iba montado en el coche; Jinki no tenía esos miramientos con nadie, y tampoco trataba bien su vehículo, que estaba abollado por todas partes.

—¿Qué hace Xyli durmiendo en mi cama? ¿No os quedasteis en la suya anoche?

—Dijo que no estaba cómodo compartiendo cama individual y se marchó —se encogió de hombros.

Taemin le miró incrédulo.

—¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste?

—¿Yo? —le miró alzando las cejas.

—Sí, o qué dijiste. A veces hieres los sentimientos de los demás sin darte cuenta, hyung.

—Tal vez.

A Taemin no se le había pasado todavía el dolor de cabeza para poder lidiar con sus «tal vez», así que por el momento lo dejó estar. Pararon en una gasolinera para repostar, por lo que aprovechó para tomar algún dulce que le metiese azúcar en el cuerpo. Acabó comprando una palmera de chocolate y un donut glaseado. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca tenía los dedos pringosos y la boca manchada de chocolate, además de los dientes.

—Ve al baño antes de tocar el portátil con esas manos, anda —sonrió Jinki.

—Eso haré —asintió—. Recuerda comprarnos comida —le dijo a modo de despedida mientras salía del coche.

La Biblioteca General era un lugar que realmente le gustaba, tanto por los libros que guardaban como por el ambiente de trabajo; él necesitaba silencio y tranquilidad para poder concentrarse en lo que escribía, sobre todo con la resaca que tenía, pero Xyli era demasiado hiperactivo como para aguantar mucho tiempo quieto a menos que estuviese durmiendo.

Tras ir al baño para enjuagarse las manos y quitarse los restos de chocolate de los dientes, se acomodó en una de las mesas más retiradas, se puso los auriculares para no molestar a nadie y pinchó sobre la lista de reproducción de música que le relajaba. Abrió sus documentos y vio las diferentes carpetas que contenían sus libros, los terminados y los que tenía a medias, así como los proyectos de futuro. Era su pequeño mundo concentrado en un par de carpetas.

« _Los agujeros negros son del tamaño de un puño_ » era el título de su primer trabajo, la historia que había despertado el interés de Jonghyun, posteriormente el de Kibum, y que le había hecho un hueco en el mundillo literario tras conseguir firmar un contrato con Seoul Cultural Publishers. Era un libro oscuro, lleno de desencanto por la vida, con un protagonista que buscaba la muerte sin tener el valor de abandonar la vida realmente, y que por su actitud poco prudente, acababa viéndose envuelto en una serie de sucesos misteriosos que cambiaban su existencia para siempre.

« _Monstruos_ », su segundo libro, había sido un proyecto mucho más ambicioso y mejor organizado, más complejo, con doce protagonistas en lugar de uno sólo, cuyas historias estaban mezcladas de un modo que el lector iba descubriendo conforme los personajes lo hacían, en una cadena de sucesos que provocaba revelaciones cada vez más sorprendentes con cada capítulo que finalizaba, llegando a un final explosivo, que había cerrado con intención de dejar la historia tal y cómo acababa.

No obstante, no pudo. Cuando finalizó el libro todavía tenía ideas rondándole la cabeza, cosas que habían quedado en el tintero, de ese modo comenzó «Fantasmas» a cobrar vida. Una idea llevó a otra y sin darse cuenta, tenía notas suficientes como para componer la segunda parte, la cual comenzó a escribir por la curiosidad de ver cómo quedaría, pero Kibum se enteró, lo leyó sin su permiso y le alentó a que lo continuara.

Desde el primer momento, Taemin sabía que esa historia no sería como las anteriores. La ayuda de su editor y las aportaciones de Jonghyun en cuanto a detalles psicológicos de algunos de los personajes fueron muy importantes en el proceso creativo de la primera parte, pero en esta segunda ya tenía el escenario, a los protagonistas y las dinámicas, la historia había terminado, no había necesidad alguna de alargarla.

Sin embargo, de tanto insistir consiguieron liarle, y con la tontería acabó escribiendo la mitad en muy poco tiempo, obsesionado con la historia como había estado también durante el libro anterior. Luego se desencantó, ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué; a veces simplemente pasaba.

Entonces apareció Onew en su cabeza, un personaje completamente nuevo que podría refrescar Fantasmas. Creando su historia se dio cuenta de que tenía un trasfondo demasiado bueno como para no aprovecharlo, y en ese argumento no podría sacarle todo el jugo que merecía, por lo que comenzó a idear «Conciencia criminal». El título le vino sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Kibum nunca estuvo del todo convencido con que cambiase de libro, pero tras discutir incansablemente, acabó dando su brazo a torcer, hasta el lunes, cuando le traicionó de esa forma tan vil revelando Fantasmas al gerente, que no era ni más ni menos que Minho.

Los días en los que escribía sobre Minho estaban muy lejos; una costumbre que había dejado para poder superarlo con mucha fuerza de voluntad que, por suerte para él, de eso siempre había tenido mucha. Cuando comenzó Los agujeros negros son del tamaño de un puño se concentró en sus sentimientos negativos, en esa espiral que consumía todo lo que cayese en él, y el puño era su corazón; le pareció un título significativo. El protagonista era él, o su parte oscura más bien, y los sucesos que le envolvían fueron sus propias fantasías. Monstruos no tenía nada que ver con ese libro, porque para entonces, Jonghyun, Jinki, Kibum y Xyli ya formaban parte de su vida y veía las cosas con más positividad.

Si bebía alcohol en cantidades industriales era para acallar a su mente y desconectar del mundo que tan fácilmente le agobiaba, a menos que tuviese inspiración para escribir, entonces quería el alcohol lo más lejos posible. Xyli no respetaba eso en absoluto, Jinki un poco más pero sin que hubiese demasiada diferencia, por lo que tenía que huir de su propia casa a la biblioteca o a la editorial para poder hacer lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Repasó las notas de Fantasmas, releyó por encima lo que llevaba escrito, y cuando la bibliotecaria le informó de que ya iban a cerrar, pidiéndole sutilmente que se marchase, Taemin tomó una decisión respecto a su futuro laboral de los meses más inminentes.

A la salida, abrió la conversación de Kakaotalk con Kibum, que por supuesto estaba llena de mensajes reclamando su atención a las incontables llamadas perdidas que le había hecho durante esos dos días; otro de los motivos por los que se había marchado de su casa nada más despertar fue para no encontrarse con su editor en el caso de que le diera por pasarse para tratar de convencerlo. Le escribió su resolución y quedó con él a la mañana siguiente a la una en la editorial, porque no tenía intención de madrugar.

En cambio, llamó a Xyli, que ya debía estar despierto.

—La próxima vez te pintas el culo —fue su saludo al otro lado de la línea, en referencia a la nota que le había dejado escrita en la mano.

Estaba de malhumor, mejor.

—Arréglate que esta noche salimos —dijo mientras se dirigía a la boca del metro.

—¿Vamos al _Iris_?

—No, vamos a _Karma_ —dijo completamente seguro y colgó sin añadir nada más.

Tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera. En Seúl no había muchos clubes de ambiente en los que poder salir, por eso solían frecuentar el _Iris_ , que era el mejor de todos; allí habían ido el sábado anterior. _Karma_ , sin embargo, era muy diferente: era el lugar donde iba la gente que le gustaba hacerlo duro y a donde ellos acudían siempre que necesitaban descargar tensión o mal genio.

Esa noche iba a perderse por completo, no se cortaría en nada de lo que bebiese o hiciese, dándole absolutamente igual cómo estuviese al día siguiente, aunque luego se arrepintiera.

—Xyli, me voy a llevar a un tío a casa y nos lo vamos a follar —le advirtió al poner un pie en Karma—, cuando terminemos, quiero que le eches, ¿entendido?

—Oído cocina —sonrió su amigo, listo para la acción.

La primera vez que se montaron un trío también fue con un hombre que habían conocido en Karma. No recordaba los detalles, de hecho, cada vez que entraba en esa discoteca era como si lo hiciese por primera vez, porque en sus visitas bebía hasta vomitar y, si nadie se lo impedía, continuaba bebiendo más después. El protocolo era siempre el mismo: beber, bailar, beber más, bailar más aparentando ser fácil y sumiso, hasta engatusar a la persona de turno y llevársela a casa. Allí todo cambiaba, Taemin se transformaba, se volvía dominante y si necesitaba pegar al otro sujeto para que le obedeciese, lo hacía. Realmente, no necesitaba a Xyli para disfrutar, sino para que le controlase porque una vez se le fue de las manos y su amante acabó en el hospital.

Mientras se lo follaba por detrás con rudeza, viendo al tipo haciéndole una mamada a Xyli frente a sus ojos, la mente de Taemin estaba completamente en blanco, en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo. Al terminar se dejó caer en la cama y su compañero se encargó de despachar al tercero como le había encomendado.

Para cuando Xyli regresó a la habitación, Taemin ya se había quedado dormido hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo, pareciendo completamente inofensivo, vulnerable. Xyli le quitó el condón usado, le cubrió con las mantas para que no cogiese frío, y le dejó descansar de la dura batalla que sin dudas libraba en su interior. No necesitaba que le hablase de ello para saberlo.

Jinki no estaba esa noche, así que él mismo podría descansar de la suya, pero se aseguró de poner los tres despertadores que Taemin necesitaría para levantarse al día siguiente, no porque se lo hubiese dicho él, sino porque Kibum se lo había encargado.

Todos cuidaban de todos y eso era lo que más le gustaba de su entorno.

 

*

 

A Minho se le estaban cerrando los ojos delante del ordenador. Intentó leer la hora pero los números eran demasiado pequeños y terminó girándose hacia el reloj que tenía en la mesa de la zona de trabajo en su apartamento.

En neón, con números gigantes que le taladraban el cerebro, el reloj marcaba las 03:47 AM y Minho tuvo que reconocer que no le resultaba sorprendente que se estuviese cayendo del sueño. No había dormido desde el lunes, demasiado ocupado investigando, convenciendo a Kyuhyun y hablando con Jaejoong. Había sido productivo, por supuesto. Semejante esfuerzo tenía que valer la pena. Si conseguía conectar dos neuronas en su cerebro terminaría la última frase del email que pretendía enviarle cuanto antes a Luna, la marchante de arte que Jaejoong le había dicho que conocía un par de pintores lo suficientemente buenos y relevantes como para pertenecer al libro sobre artistas actuales de Seúl que Minho iba a sacar a la luz. Kyuhyun, al menos, ya se había sentado y comenzado con su libro, a caballo entre un manual del juego y una autobiografía, que Minho se iba a asegurar de que tuviese a todos los gamers del país corriéndose en sus pantalones cuando lo pudiesen leer.

Y eso sin mencionar que todavía no había encontrado a nadie publicando por la editorial que escribiese novelas románticas de calidad. Aunque claro, él no era buen juez. Todo lo que sabía del romanticismo era cómo fallaba. No era romántico, no al nivel necesario como para disfrutar uno de esos libros. Ni siquiera tenía la suficiente capacidad de empatía como para emocionarse con los te quiero y las grandes citas. Lo había intentado con Taemin y no había ayudado que a su relación mejorase.

El nombre, presente en sus pensamientos, fue lo que necesitaba para despertar un poco más. Tenía un reloj interno que hacía sonar alarmas cuando pensaba en Taemin y eran lo suficientemente ruidosas como para que su cerebro se sintiese electrificado.

Jongin.

Y cómo Minho no lo había pensado antes era un misterio.

Sin importarle que fuesen las cuatro de la mañana de la madrugada entre martes y miércoles, Minho descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Jongin.

—¿… ga?

Debería sentirse culpable por la voz somnolienta que le había respondido, por las horas, pero Minho había desechado la culpabilidad con su quinta bebida energética de la madrugada. Y de esas habían pasado otras tantas.

—Jongin, necesito que Luhan y tú me hagáis la madre de todos los favores.

—¿… Minho?

—Sí, sí, soy yo. Escucha. Conseguidme un buen escritor de novela romántica. Alguien novel, un descubrimiento que merezca la pena. Rápido.

—¿Minho?

—Sí, sí, soy yo. Novelista. Género romántico. Rápido.

—¡Minho! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! ¡Vete a la puta mierda!

Jongin, evidentemente, colgó, pero Minho estaba preparado para eso. Para su reacción explosiva. Así que llamó inmediatamente a Luhan, que era mucho más cívico y agradable.

—Luhan, Minho otra vez. En serio, necesito que me salvéis la vida. Buscadme a algún escritor novel de género romántico que os parezca impresionante para poder sacarlo a la luz desde la editorial. Por favor. Si no, vais a gastaros una millonada porque la falta de sueño, el estrés y los nervios van a conseguir que termine de por vida en un hospital mental en el campo e ir a verme va a ser más caro que quedar aquí.

Minho escuchó el suspiro de Luhan.

—Lo haremos, Minho, lo haremos. Mañana, ¿vale?

—¡Os quiero y os adoro y sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! —les dijo de carrerilla, incapaz de saber si Luhan se había quedado al teléfono lo suficiente como para escucharlo.

Terminó la llamada y finalizó el e-mail para Luna, enviándoselo inmediatamente con la esperanza de que la marchante de arte lo leyese antes de que terminase la semana. Minho sabía por experiencia que uno nunca se podía esperar constancia y horarios estructurados de aquellos que trabajaban en el mundo creativo y la pintura era la excelencia de ese sector. Pero como la publicidad, ser parte del personal de una galería también tenía un fuerte factor de negocio, así que al menos esperaba que pudiesen hablar en persona la semana siguiente.

Asegurándose de programar el despertador, el móvil y el sistema de audio del apartamento para que lo despertasen a las siete, Minho se quedó dormido nada más tocar la cama.

Cuando despertó estaba de un humor de perros. Esta vez, Taemin y su negativa, porque con el tiempo desde la reunión se había ido convenciendo de que le diría que no, no iban a estropearle un buen día. El cielo, acorde con su propio estado anímico, estaba encapotado y oscuro, amenazando lluvia y tormenta. Un buen telón de fondo. Le faltaba la música de violonchelo siguiéndolo en cada paso de su día para que se volviese todo lo agorero que imaginaba que sería.

Un desayuno que había consistido en un café y la promesa a su estómago de comida del restaurante que había a dos minutos de la oficina, una ducha y un cambio de ropa lo veían abandonar su piso en dirección al trabajo. No se había pasado por allí desde que había salido a toda prisa el lunes y estaba seguro de que Krystal tenía su despacho listo para él.

Una vez allí, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su asistente. Estaba sentada en un cubículo improvisado cerca de la puerta de su despacho, como una guardiana protegiendo su guarida. Por supuesto, levantándose a las siete, Minho había llegado una hora tarde al trabajo. La hora normal de comienzo eran las ocho, pero, por lo que notaba en función de las mesas vacías, era respetable que la mayoría de los editores, hasta las nueve y media, no estuviesen allí. El dato venía acompañado de un suspiro de alivio. Enfrentarse al hortera no era lo que más le apetecía en el mundo, y menos a esas horas y con tan poco descanso en el cuerpo.

—Buenos días, Krystal —la saludó, siendo todo lo cordial que su funesto humor le permitía—. Voy a estar todo el día por aquí y tengo un par de tareas que solicitarte. ¿Te importaría pasar a mi despacho?

Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave. Antes de que tuviese tiempo a preguntar, Krystal estaba allí, de pie junto a él y apartándolo con lo que parecía sumisión pero no era más que burla. Abrió con una sonrisa complacida y se hizo a un lado, ansiosa y en espera del veredicto a su trabajo.

La oficina se parecía a la que tenía en Strong Heart. Sus ojos fueron primero a tres marcos familiares, colocados sobre su mesa y mirando hacia su sillón. No el viejo que había, sino su sillón. Las pantallas de los dos Mac estaban colocadas en el ángulo que prefería para trabajar y en el centro estaba el soporte para su adorado McBookPro, que dejó con un suspiro de alivio sobre él.

Parecía un lugar totalmente distinto, limpio, sin polvo acumulado y sin libros viejos. Ediciones de las grandes obras publicadas por la editorial en las estanterías y no libros de cuentas con más de treinta años malgastando espacio. Hasta había un par de plantas frente al ventanal y Minho no pudo menos que suspirar de alivio.

—Krystal, no te pago lo suficiente para la bendición que eres —dijo con total sinceridad. Ella, como respuesta, se sentó en los nuevos sillones de los invitados y le lanzó las llaves—. Necesito que me hagas un favor antes de comenzar a trabajar. Ve a buscarme comida —le suplicó, dejando que un poco de su desesperación volviese a su rostro—. No recuerdo cuando he comido por última vez. Puede que fuese el lunes en casa de Jaejoong.

—¿Algo en especial?

—Comida. Grasienta. Energética. Me da igual, pero algo. Y después tenemos que hablar de lo que hayas averiguado.

—Yo si fuese tú —dijo ella levantándose de su silla—, iría a hablar con Yuri antes de comer. Así al menos su bronca no te fastidiará la digestión.

—Ya lo tenía pensado, pero gracias de todas formas por el consejo.

Con una última pequeña sonrisa, Krystal salió de su despacho y Minho, decidido a no perder ni un minuto de su tiempo, fue directo al despacho de la nueva directora de contabilidad y finanzas. Para cuando volvió al suyo, su comida ya estaba más fría que caliente y le retumbaban los improperios de Yuri en el cerebro. Al parecer, ella consideraba que la inutilidad en el mundo era culpa de Minho. En ningún momento se había quejado de él sino del deplorable y prehistórico estado de la situación administrativa y contable de la empresa.

Llamó a Donghae a su despacho mientras desayunaba y su encuentro fue mucho más agradable. Le habló de los otros editores, de los autores que se habían pasado por allí en los dos últimos días y de que tenían que cambiar a dos de los editores de mangas porque no tenían ni idea y su forma de trabajar era totalmente ineficiente. Lo que era más, Donghae ya tenía lista la oferta para subirla a las páginas de búsqueda de empleo oficiales y había reservado el salón número cinco para las entrevistas.

La gente que creía que Donghae era demasiado bueno para tomar decisiones de ese calibre no solía conservar su puesto de trabajo mucho tiempo. Ante todo lo demás, Donghae era un profesional.

Como todos ellos.

Apenas había salido por la puerta cuando su móvil sonó con la melodía de Luhan. Frunció el ceño un momento, incapaz de dilucidar el motivo de una llamada en horario laboral, hasta que se acordó de la salida de tono que había tenido con ellos de madrugada y Minho no pudo contener un gemido lastimero.

—Siento lo de ayer, Luhan —dijo descolgando y sin concederle tiempo a nada más—. Soy un adicto al trabajo insensible y lamento haberos fastidiado una noche de descanso de una forma tan poco educada.

Luhan suspiró y el silencio se extendió entre ellos. Por parte de Minho era un silencio nervioso, alterado, que apenas contenía su frustración y nivel de estrés. Por parte de Luhan… no lo tenía delante para leerlo en su lenguaje corporal, pero Minho tenía la sensación que era uno de esos silencios exasperados de Luhan que siempre lo dejaban sintiéndose un poco como un niño ante alguien más maduro emocionalmente que él.

—Minho, no hay problema. Somos amigos y estamos para que nos llames cuando sea. Preferiblemente no de madrugada y un martes, pero ya nos cobraremos el favor. Lo que no tengo claro era qué querías con eso de ¿escritores nóveles de género romántico?

—Ya os he hablado de la editorial y demás. Pues necesito más imperiosamente que antes reflotarla. El presidente Kang me ha dado un plazo y…

—¿Pero no estabas entusiasmado con lanzar una campaña intensiva para Kim Haneul? Ni siquiera nos has llamado para contarnos que tal había ido lo de conocerlo.

Minho dudó. Podía no decírselo pero al mismo tiempo… tenía que hacerlo. Especialmente a Luhan, que iba a ser el que cuidase de Jongin si llegaba a enterarse de lo de Taemin. Luhan era quién lo había curado, quien había influido mucho en que llegase a ser el hombre que, a pesar de todo, seguía haciendo que Minho se sintiese orgulloso simplemente por conocerlo.

Inspiró y expiró profundamente antes de encontrar la voz con la que pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

—Kim Haneul es el alias de Taemin. Nuestro Taemin —dijo, odiando el temblor de su voz al pronunciar el posesivo. Taemin era de todo menos suyo, eso lo tenía claro. Pero de que su mente lo entendiese a que su corazón lo sintiese… había un trecho—. Y ni en broma va a querer trabajar conmigo, es demasiado orgulloso. Además, me odia, muy lógicamente, y sin él necesito otra estrategia para la compañía.

Luhan guardó silencio durante un buen rato, algo que Minho ya había supuesto que haría. El peso de sus propias palabras fue asentándose en sus hombros, contribuyendo a su mal humor de forma alarmante. Esperaba que la tregua con Kibum todavía estuviera en pie, que todavía estuviese en proceso de maquinar algo contra él y no hubiese pasado ya a la acción. Tal y como estaba era capaz de despedirlo sin miramientos, y eso no era la solución inteligente.

—Jongin tiene que saberlo, Minho —dijo Luhan finalmente, volviéndolo al presente de una situación a la que no quería acercarse ni con un palo de cinco metros. Minho suspiró, incapaz de contestar a eso—. Jamás nos perdonaría si se entera de que le hemos ocultado algo tan gordo. A ninguno de los dos.

—A ti sí, Jongin te quiere. Está tan enamorado de ti como el primer día y tú de él.

Si Luhan notó los celos que se escaparon a su control y se reflejaron en su tono de voz, no lo demostró. Volvió a suspirar y carraspeó, como si él también estuviese buscando orden en su mente y corazón para poder seguir hablando.

—Sí, es cierto. A mí me lo perdonaría. Pero a ti no. Y Minho, ¿de verdad quieres perder a Jongin también? A Taemin por Jongin y a Jongin por Taemin.

No. Minho no quería perder a Jongin. La idea le resultaba tan aberrante que un nudo se le instaló en la garganta con tanta fuerza que no podía ni tragar saliva. Jongin había sido fundamental en su vida. Jongin era fundamental en su vida. Habían madurado de golpe juntos, enfrentándose a lo que tomar decisiones adultas significaba. Si no le había dado la espalda cuando le había confesado que lo dejaba, cuando se había enamorado de Luhan mientras la herida de su ruptura todavía sangraba en Minho… si lo había tolerado entonces era porque no se imaginaba su vida si él. Era el único memento del Minho que había sido, del que se había enamorado por primera vez.

—No quiero perderlo —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Ni a ti. No puedo perderlo, Luhan. Pero tampoco puedo decírselo. ¿Y si le hace más daño? ¿Y si vuelve a abrir las heridas que tanto te ha costado curar?

—Minho —le llamó con suavidad pero con esa firmeza absoluta que Luhan era capaz de imbuir en su voz cuando estaba absolutamente seguro de algo—, eso no es tú problema. Taemin no va a afectar mi relación con Jongin. Ni para bien ni para mal. Y tú no tienes derecho a decidir por él.

—Vale. Se lo diré. Pero esperemos unos días, por favor.

—Está bien. Envíame esos borradores de novelas y te encontraremos a alguien. Y cuídate, Minho, que no creo que lo estés haciendo.

Sin más, Luhan cortó la comunicación y dejó a Minho sintiéndose derrotado en su propio despacho, con pocas ganas de volver a ver a alguien que, si lo permitía, le rompería el corazón con su mera presencia. Por supuesto, no podía consentirlo porque había sido él quién había despachado a Taemin, quien lo había cambiado porque todo el mundo sabía que los primeros amores nunca duraban.

Tampoco tenía ganas de enfrentarse al editor hortera, así que, en un esfuerzo necesario, volvió a descolgar el teléfono para marcar el número de Kyuhyun.

—¿Qué? Ya te he dejado usurpar mi tiempo con tu estúpido libro. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Kim Haneul es Taeminnie, Kyuhyun. Y no tengo ni puta idea de qué cojones voy a hacer para convencerlo de que mi campaña publicitaria es lo mejor que puede pasarle a su carrera. No tengo derecho a dirigirle la palabra.

Kyuhyun suspiró, el silenció que siguió ni de lejos tan pesado como el de Luhan.

—Minho… no voy a volver a decirte que estás ciego y fuiste gilipollas. Pensar con la polla no es bueno, nunca lo ha sido. Pero ¿Changmin y yo? Changmin y yo somos tu familia y sabemos mejor que nadie que eres la persona más profesional que toda esa gente ha tenido el puto privilegio de conocer. Ahora vas a dejar de compadecerte y portarte como un maldito crío y vas a seguir molestando al personal hasta que consigas todos los libros de los que nos hablaste al lunes. Yo no voy a ser el único que va a pringar meses de su vida con esto. Y molestar al personal incluye a Kim Haneul, el escritor. No conoces al Taemin de ahora igual que él no te conoce a ti. Pero eres el mejor publicista de la ciudad y quiera o no, vas a convencerlo de que gracias a ti va a ser un autor de culto. Y lo será, porque ese era tu plan desde el principio. Dicho esto, vas a dejarme en paz que estoy captando colonias y matando a un par de insensatos que han osado atacarme. Y por la noche vendrás a cenar a la hora de siempre y le contarás todo lo que ha pasado desde el aeropuerto a Changmin para que él te eche la bronca y así me dejes tranquilo a mí. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

Y lo cierto era que sí, que Minho lo entendía. Veía la lógica de las palabras de Kyuhyun y en realidad, ni siquiera podía negarse a sí mismo que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Bien. Pues no seas un mierdas y hazlo.

Minho suspiró para darse energía y recuperó el mal humor y la voluntad al tiempo en el que posaba el teléfono sobre la superficie de la mesa. Todavía le esperaba un miércoles demasiado largo y complicado, pero podía hacerlo.

Convencería a Taemin si era necesario, pero Kim Haneul y su nueva novela no se le iban a escapar de las manos.

 

*

 

Esa mañana, Taemin se mareó nada más incorporarse en la cama y fue corriendo al baño a vomitar los restos del alcohol que aún había en su cuerpo. Se metió en la ducha con el agua helada para terminar de despertarse, pero no lo soportó y acabó templándola. Se encontraba fatal y no era para menos; sabía que la noche anterior habían ido a Karma pero eso era todo lo que recordaba, ni siquiera haría el esfuerzo por saber más.

Cuando salió de la ducha envuelto en el albornoz, se encontró con un desayuno de dimensiones desproporcionadas esperando por él. Ese detalle por parte de Xyli le animó considerablemente y se lo agradeció con la mirada, sentándose para comer en silencio. Su amigo le acercó un vaso de agua con su tan acostumbrada medicina para la resaca.

—¿Te di muchos problemas anoche? —preguntó cinco minutos después, mientras desayunaban. Su voz era más grave de lo habitual y su propio aliento le desagradó.

Como respuesta, Xyli levantó la pierna para colocarla sobre la mesa, remangándose el pantalón para enseñarle el enorme moratón que tenía.

—Producto de tu patada de anoche, cabrón. Y esto —señaló el chupetón de su cuello— también es cosa tuya. No veas cómo te cebaste.

Taemin asintió lentamente; imágenes en forma de flashes sobre la noche anterior regresaban a su mente.

—Jinki no te va a preguntar, pero igualmente explícaselo.

Xyli puso los ojos en blanco como cada vez que le sacaba el tema.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No estamos juntos, sólo nos hemos acostado un par de veces, nada más —explicó y cogió una gran cantidad de arroz de su bol y se la llevó a la boca.

—¿Le quieres? —preguntó seriamente, dejando los palillos sobre la mesa para mirarle a los ojos.

—Igual que te quiero a ti.

—No, no es lo mismo.

—Claro que lo es. —Levantó la mirada de la comida—. Contigo también me acuesto, ¿no?

—Xyli... —abrió la boca para replicarle.

—Taemin —le cortó—, si le quisiera, muchas cosas cambiarían entre nosotros, créeme.

Lo pensó detenidamente durante varios segundos en lo que su compañero retomaba el desayuno que había preparado para los dos. Lo cierto era que necesitaba que su relación continuase siendo del modo en que lo era.

—Xyli —volvió a llamarle—. No te enamores de él.

—A sus órdenes, capitán —sonrió despreocupado, saludando llevándose la mano a la frente, antes de retomar su desayuno.

Debía de haberle preocupado de verdad si se había levantado para asegurarse de que comía algo antes de marcharse, por lo que se anotó mentalmente recompensarle más tarde. No es que tuviese que hacerlo realmente, pero era parte de su modo de conducta: uno se autodestruía, el otro vigilaba que no se pasara de la raya y después el primero se lo agradecía de algún modo para no tener cargo de conciencia.

Se tomaron su tiempo para reposar la comida y luego Taemin fue a arreglarse. Se puso unos pitillos rojos, una camiseta oscura y una de sus chaquetas favoritas, encontrándose a Xyli fuera vestido con otros pitillos negros, una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color y una camisa abierta.

—¿Vas a una boda? —sonrió divertido.

—Yo también tengo resaca.

—¿Y por eso te vistes así? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—No quiero que tu editor me dé la vara hoy —respondió mientras se colgaba su cámara de fotos.

Sus palabras llegaron rápidamente a su cerebro, creando una imagen mental de su compañero fotografiando a los nuevos empleados de Minho y, peor aún, encontrándose con él. Por la forma de comportarse de Xyli, malinterpretaría seguro su relación y eso podría influir en su trato profesional más adelante. Realmente no quería que se conociesen, ni siquiera quería estar tentado a utilizar a su amigo para darle los celos que sabía que podría provocarle, porque pese a que no sintiese nada por él, era una persona posesiva y dudaba mucho que hubiese cambiado con los años.

O ese había sido su primer pensamiento, luego, evaluó a Xyli de arriba a abajo, reconociendo en su fuero interno y sólo ahí, que era terriblemente atractivo: de su misma altura y complexión, pero con culo, manos grandes y de mirada intensa. Vestido de esa manera y con ese corte de pelo, no tenía nada que envidiar a los ídolos coreanos. Kibum había sabido sin dudas sacarle partido a su estética y si Minho lo malinterpretaba, no sería culpa suya de todos modos porque no iba a aparentar nada que no fuera real.

Se maldijo en silencio; volvía a pensar en él involuntariamente.

—¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en la editorial? —cuestionó mientras salían de casa y se colgaba la mochila que usualmente llevaba a todas partes.

—Hay piernas nuevas por lo visto y están de muy buen ver, no quiero perdérmelo —sonrió, mostrando su cámara.

—Entiendo —sonrió, de mejor humor que cuando se había levantado—. ¿Y luego?

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—No, sólo voy a pasarme un momento en realidad.

—Pues tengo una sesión al aire libre a las tres, así que si no tienes nada que hacer vente conmigo.

—Hecho.

Tomaron el coche de Xyli, un Hyundai i20 gris que ya tenía cuatro años aunque estaba muy bien cuidado. Evitaron poner la música a todo volumen como acostumbraban por el dolor de cabeza del escritor. Seoul Cultural Publishers era su sitio de trabajo ideal por el ambiente que se respiraba: eran como una pequeña familia en la que ni siquiera era necesario guardar las formalidades con los superiores, pero por lo que había escuchado de Kibum, eso ya no era así, y sabía de quién era la culpa perfectamente.

No le entusiasmaba en absoluto tener a Minho en su editorial, pero había tomado la decisión de no permitir que le afectase más de lo necesario, aunque algo le decía que visitaría Karma más a menudo de lo habitual. Pero le gustaba su trabajo, las personas con las que tenía que tratar en él y no quería que un fantasma del pasado estropease su presente.

De ninguna manera.

Aparcaron cerca de la editorial y caminaron sin prisa alguna pese a que ya pasaban de la una. La charla de Xyli siempre era amena y divertida, hablara de lo que hablase, pero conforme avanzaba, le prestaba menos atención por ir repasando el discurso mental que no sabía que tenía preparado.

Le pidió a Xyli que le esperase en la entrada, porque lo cierto era que no cualquiera podía subir a las oficinas, ni siquiera era adecuado que lo hiciese él, pero como escritor tenía un pase. Tomó las escaleras, retrasando aún más el momento definitivo, y cuando apareció por el final de su pasillo, Kibum, que parecía haber estado pendiente, se levantó de su cubículo para acercarse a recibirle.

—Llevo toda la mañana llamándote, ¿por qué no me coges el móvil?

—Debo haberlo perdido —mintió—. ¿Dónde está el gerente?

—¿Para qué le quieres? —preguntó tras sorprenderse momentáneamente.

—Para decirle mi decisión, evidentemente.

—Creía que ése era mi cometido —se cruzó de brazos mientras le miraba con sospecha—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No me gusta la imagen que di el otro día en la reunión, quiero que sepa que soy tan profesional como él —explicó—. Y tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle además. ¿Está en su despacho?

Señaló el que había pertenecido al anterior jefe, pero Kibum negó con la cabeza.

—No, se ha cogido el pequeño. —Taemin se dirigió a él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar— ¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar como si nada...!

Tarde, ya había pegado en la puerta con los nudillos. Una mujer joven y atractiva le abrió la puerta, deduciendo en el acto que debía de tratarse de su secretaria o algo semejante; Minho se la había buscado acorde a su prototipo de mujer ideal de cara al público, algo que había sido un juego divertido tiempo atrás y que ahora era una patada en el hígado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la mujer, porque se había quedado en silencio.

—Soy Kim Haneul —se presentó con una ligera reverencia—, necesito hablar con el señor Choi un momento si es posible.

La asistenta de Minho llevó su mirada más allá, en busca de la de Kibum para comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

—No tardaré —insistió.

—Espera un momento, por favor.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y Taemin respiró hondo, girándose hacia Kibum.

—No quiero saber nada —le dijo, desentendiéndose al marcharse en dirección a la planta de abajo.

Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta, Krystal le indicó que podía entrar y ella misma salió fuera. Taemin volvió a respirar para dejar sus inseguridades fuera; sabía muy bien lo que iba a decirle, no era momento de dudar.

Entró y cerró la puerta sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, clavándose en ellos desde que pusiera un pie dentro. No sonrió y se acercó con paso decidido, aceptando el asiento que Minho le ofrecía estando él mismo de pie para recibirle. Se sentaron y continuaron mirándose a los ojos hasta que Taemin desvió la mirada para posarla en los dedos que deslizaba por la madera de su escritorio.

—Veo que le ha ido bastante bien, señor Choi —comentó, con una sonrisa torcida que había aprendido de Xyli.

—No puedo quejarme —respondió, todavía sin reponerse de la sorpresa de su interrupción. Le tenía donde quería.

—No, desde luego —alzó las cejas, sin borrar esa sonrisa ajena—. También ha hecho un buen trabajo con su espacio de trabajo —ojeó su alrededor momentáneamente—. Ya no parece que estemos en la Seoul Cultural Publishers.

—Ha sido Krystal, suelo hacer cosas más productivas con mi tiempo.

Los nervios que pudiese haber sentido se habían disipado por completo al ver que no le era en absoluto indiferente y que su sorpresa inicial estaba pasando a transformarse en molestia.

—Krystal, claro. Bonitas piernas —señaló detrás de sí, refiriéndose a la mujer de antes—. Vengo a hablar de mi trabajo —dijo reacomodándose en el sitio, adoptando una postura más relajada y confiada—: he decidido terminar Fantasmas finalmente, así que si se acomoda a su plan, puede contar con ello para la Feria del Libro.

—¿...En serio? —de nuevo, la sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro, y Taemin sonrió divertido al descubrir que ya daba por hecho que le daría una respuesta negativa. Minho no tardó mucho en recapacitar y reaccionar apropiadamente, moviéndose en su sitio—. Por supuesto, pero eso significa que va a tener que estar listo para entonces y que yo voy a ser una parte importante del proceso de edición —le informó—. Espero que lo comprenda... señor Lee.

Era extraño escucharle hablar con tanta formalidad, pero más su apellido de sus labios, aunque era el trato que debían darse ahora.

—Soy consciente —asintió, serio y profesional—; confío en que no seamos un impedimento para el otro, señor Choi.

—Le garantizo, señor Lee, que si se pone usted en mis manos va a cosechar todo el reconocimiento que su obra merece —cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio a la vez que le miraba con intensidad—. Y le aseguro que no es poco.

Minho no fue consciente de lo mal que había sonado la parte de las manos hasta no terminar de hablar, pero mantuvo la actitud profesional a pesar de no haber medido sus palabras.

—Sé muy bien lo que sus manos son capaces de hacer —sonrió de la misma forma que sonreía a los chicos que luego se llevaba a casa—, aunque le aseguro que es lo último que hubiera deseado —cambió la sonrisa sugerente por una mueca de repulsión—. No obstante, su fama le precede, así que confío en que podamos llegar a buen puerto.

Sin añadir nada más ni esperar contestación alguna, se levantó para ofrecerle una reverencia respetuosa y salió del despacho sin prisa pero sin pausa.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras sí, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por los nervios reprimidos en su osadía. Se había sentido poderoso hablándose de esa manera a Minho, pero iba a traer consecuencias, por supuesto, y éstas podrían ser desastrosas. No obstante, de algún modo sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Al ver a Xyli fotografiando a Krystal sin que éste se ocultase en absoluto ni que ella pareciese molesta por ello, sonrió con ánimos renovados y se acercó.

—Xyli, no molestes a la señorita —le regañó, pretendiendo ser severo pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

—No era mi intención en absoluto —sonrió de vuelta su amigo, tras tomarle una fotografía—, pero cuando veo algo que me gusta, no puedo evitar tomarle una foto.

Su cámara le enfocó a él para echarle una foto que le tomó de improvisto, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado por su amigo de esa manera. Rió suavemente y posó una mano en su espalda.

—Anda, vámonos, que estamos molestando —hizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia Krystal, quien correspondió de vuelta.

—Kibum nos está esperando abajo para ir a comer —informó—. ¿No le gustaría acompañarnos? Haría mi almuerzo mucho más dulce con su presencia.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que trabajar —sonrió, divertida por el descaro del fotógrafo.

—Una pena —le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de seductor—, espero que en otro momento pueda acompañarnos, señorita Jung.

Taemin puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó primero, no queriendo ver más. Al poco, Xyli le alcanzó, pasándole el brazo por los hombros con familiaridad. Se marcharon por las escaleras, pero de haberse girado al entrar en el ascensor, podrían haber visto a Minho al lado de Krystal hablando con ella, así como su cara de pocos amigos.

 

*

 

—Explícame ahora mismo quién demonios es ese tipejo —ordenó con su tono de voz más bajo y suave que siempre, siempre, siempre anunciaba su lado más peligroso.

El shock de que Taemin le dijese que sí se había ido evaporando conforme esa sonrisa engreída y falsa había estropeado las facciones de su rostro, hasta el punto de que Minho había estado a punto de dejar su profesionalidad a un lado y provocar alguna reacción más sincera que toda esa actitud desdeñosa que Taemin había exhibido para él. Quizá había sido eso lo que había provocado que su subconsciente lo traicionase con una elección poco adecuada de palabras, un gazapo tan de principiantes que lo ponía furioso el simplemente recordarlo.

«Su fama le precede». Cuando destripase la conversación palabra por palabra, Minho iba a necesitar horas en el gimnasio para desquitarse. Para dejar salir la rabia y la ira de forma que no se convirtiesen en un punto débil de su trabajo. Pero ese fama Minho podía tomarlo de un sinfín de modos diferentes. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta su pasado en común. Y la alusión a las piernas de Krystal… cuando Minho había salido del armario estando con Taemin...

Miró a su asistente con esa expresión que le decía a todo el mundo que no estaba de humor para bromas, y Krystal, rápida como el viento para captar sus estados anímicos, se enderezó y comenzó a caminar con destino a su despacho.

—Se apoda Xyli pero su verdadero nombre es Park Jaehyun. Es fotógrafo y al parecer ha colaborado en ocasiones con la editorial, especialmente con las revistas. Es bueno, si nos tenemos que fijar en la repercusión de sus reportajes cruzándolas con las ventas. Pero también es caro. Tiene caché que las grandes revistas de moda están empezando a cotizar y por eso ha trabajado aquí menos veces de las que lo hacía.

—¿Y te lo ha dicho él? ¿Todo eso? —ladró, cerrando la puerta de tal portazo que Krystal puso una expresión de dolor y los cuadros de las paredes se tambalearon—. Porque a mí más allá de mirarte las piernas no me daba la impresión de que estuviese haciendo nada.

—No —replicó Krystal mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos—, no me lo ha dicho él. Me ha dicho su nombre, y por si lo has olvidado, me pagas para que me sepa la obra y milagros de cada uno de los empleados que trabajan para esta empresa.

Minho podía seguir discutiendo. Se lo pedía la sangre, que seguía hirviendo en sus venas con la visión que acababa de contemplar. Pero no lo iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Absolutamente a ninguna parte. Mucho menos con una persona a la que le debía la vida.

—Lo siento. Taemin…

—¿Sí?

—Taemin ha aceptado terminar el libro bajo mi supervisión.

Y sin más, todavía demasiado incapaz de creerse de verdad la afirmación, se dejó caer en su sillón, totalmente perdido. El discurso que había ensayado tras la llamada de Kyuhyun no había sido necesario, no había encontrado ningún tipo de pelea y hasta se lo había ido a decir en persona.

El _señor Choi_ todavía le quemaba y le provocaba tanto rechazo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Eso era lo que queríamos, ¿no? ¿Qué esperas para ponerte a trabajar? —preguntó Krystal sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

La vio poner los ojos en blanco y negar con la cabeza antes de volver a salir de la oficina y sentarse en la mesa que habían colocado para ella cerca de la puerta.

Dejarlo solo significaba permitirle repasar en su mente el aspecto de Taemin, mucho más cuidado que cualquiera de las dos ocasiones anteriores en las que lo había visto. Pero, por supuesto, ese repaso emborronaba todo para mostrarle con nitidez el chupetón que tenía en el cuello. Y había vuelto a notar que tenía ojos de resaca, de esos que ni el mejor maquillador podría haber escondido de Minho. Había cosas que no habían cambiado, aunque pareciese que todo lo demás sí.

Pero no era el tipo del aeropuerto.

El fotógrafo de pacotilla no era el que había supuesto que era el novio de Taemin. Pero habiéndolos escuchado no le quedaban dudas de que el novio tenía que ser el fotógrafo. Quizá el otro era un amigo, aunque Minho juraría que había leído algo más en sus cuerpos.

Maldita fuera su mente.

Estaba seguro de que no iba a poder dejar de pensar en Taemin en toda la noche y no podía permitirse semejante lujo. Tenía muchas campañas que lanzar, todas ellas muy distintas, y no podía andarse por las musarañas si pretendía cumplir sus objetivos.

Y tenía que cumplirlos.

Para poder concentrarse en lo que le quedaba de tarde, Minho siguió el consejo de Krystal. Convocó a los editores a los que pretendía otorgarles la misión de trabajar en sus nuevos proyectos. Lee Jonghyun, al menos, tenía la suficiente experiencia y el talante para ser asignado a Kyuhyun, aunque Minho lo había echado de su despacho con la sugerencia de que hiciese los deberes en Starcraft antes de llamar a Kyuhyun.

Antes de irse confirmó los dos últimos detalles que le faltaban para la gira de Nicole Jung, aunque eso significaba hablar con Kim Kibum y prefería dejarlo para después. Porque el editor sin duda era amigo personal de Taemin y si Minho ya le había tenido ganas antes de conocer ese pequeño detalle, ahora que lo sabía la mera existencia de Kibum lo ofendía todavía más.

Se despidió de Krystal, Donghae y Yuri y salió temprano de la oficina. Ni siquiera puso rumbo a su casa sino que fue directamente a la de Changmin y Kyuhyun, consiguiendo aparcamiento entre su piso y el suyo, en un sitio tan cómodo que dudaba que fuese a cambiar el vehículo de allí y moverlo a su plaza de garaje cuando regresase a su propia casa. Seguía teniendo sueño atrasado pero extrañamente todo el cansancio acumulado que había sentido previamente había desaparecido por completo. Estaba demasiado seguro de que tendría sueños de todo menos agradables protagonizados por Taemin y el puñetero fotógrafo y para eso prefería seguir careciendo de descanso.

Minho todavía tenía llaves del piso, Changmin le había dicho que se las quedase, que aunque viviese fuera iba a estar molestándolos cada dos por tres y para eso no le quitaban el libre acceso. Minho era el que era demasiado respetuoso con ellos para entrar sin haber avisado con antelación, fuera la crisis lo grave que fuese. Al abrir la puerta Changmin estaba saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la mesa que tenían en el salón. Por lo que parecía, volvía a ser una pequeña celebración, en esta ocasión sólo para los tres, y por un segundo Minho se preguntó si habría pasado algo lo suficientemente serio con Changmin para que los reuniese con una cena de verdad. Y por el olor, parecía que Jaejoong había sido el cocinero original de lo que estaba calentándose en la cocina.

—¡A ti te quería ver yo! —le gritó Kyuhyun, saliendo de la antigua habitación de Minho, ahora convertida en el centro de juego de Kyuhyun—. ¡Tú libro va a amargarme la existencia lo que queda de año!

Changmin, que no había visto a Minho ni lo había escuchado debido a los auriculares que llevaba puestos, se giró y se los sacó para poder saludarlo apropiadamente. Y apropiadamente en el caso de Changmin se limitaba a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza y mover los hombros.

—Mi libro te va a hacer más rico de lo que ya eres —observó Minho sin darle verdadera importancia. Terminó de quitarse los zapatos y la chaqueta y caminó hasta Changmin con toda la intención de robar uno de los trozos de tofu frito que ya estaban sobre la mesa. Changmin le dio un manotazo para impedírselo—. ¿Uno? No he comido nada desde el desayuno.

—Y luego te sorprende que seas un peso pluma y que tu padre se enfade con lo mal que tratas tu cuerpo.

Eso era un comentario recurrente, tanto de Changmin como de su madre. Minho no comía lo suficiente para su altura, para los huesos que tenía. Por supuesto, él era consciente de ello, especialmente cuando Hyukjae y Junsu lo invitaban a alguno de sus partidos amistosos de fútbol. Sus gemelos dejaban mucho que desear y su cuerpo tenía más de ídolo que de verdadero atleta. Pero su carrera era tan importante y exigente que la mitad de los días no se daba cuenta hasta la hora de cenar de que se había saltado el almuerzo, o salía de casa sin poder desayunar. No podía estar pidiéndole a Krystal que le fuese a buscar el desayuno todos los días, era una descortesía hacia ella y un malgasto de personal eficiente en tareas insignificantes.

La arrocera comenzó a pitar en la cocina, reclamando la atención de Changmin, que se fue con una última mirada de advertencia.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —le preguntó a Kyuhyun en un susurro. Su otro mejor amigo se encogió de hombros—. ¿En serio? ¿Qué?

—Nos lo va a decir durante la cena, no seas impaciente. Y volviendo a mi libro… no pienso volver a hablar contigo cuando estoy con resaca y demasiado concentrado en la pantalla.

—¿A ti tampoco te lo ha contado? —Lo vio negar con la cabeza—. Kyuhyun, ¿de verdad crees que si no pensase que el libro va a ser un éxito te lo habría pedido a ti? Hay un montón de gamers profesionales a los que podría haber recurrido.

—Pero no serían el mejor —afirmó rotundamente Kyuhyun ocupando su lugar habitual de la mesa. Minho hizo lo propio frente a él, dejándole a Changmin la cabeza—. Deja que nos cuente primero lo suyo y después le hablas de Taemin.

Changmin regresó con las manos llenas con las fuentes que faltaban en la mesa, incluyendo una repleta de arroz. Las colocó y comenzó a servir, poniéndole a Minho una cantidad superior a la de Kyuhyun y sin embargo menor que la suya.

—Parece que estáis en un entierro —observó mientras cruzaba la mesa para sentarse en su silla—. Buen provecho.

Respondieron igual y durante unos minutos comieron en silencio, los tres demasiado hambrientos y la comida de Jaejoong demasiado deliciosa como para malgastar esos preciosos primeros instantes hablando.

—Alargar esto va a ser un suplicio, así que voy a ir directo al tema —dijo Changmin, pausando su ritmo de ingerir comida y mirándolos con expresión seria que no terminaba de esconder un brillo alegre en los ojos—. El Conservatorio de París y nuestra facultad van a hacer un intercambio de jóvenes profesores. Hicieron pruebas entre las posibles elecciones y… soy uno de los cinco elegidos.

Minho miró a Kyuhyun con los ojos como platos. Era una oferta estupenda. Absolutamente estupenda. Todo el mundo sabía que el Conservatorio de París era uno de los lugares más selectos para enseñar y aprender música.

—¡Eso es genial!

—¡Felicidades!

Sus voces se alzaron a la vez y Changmin dejó salir por fin su enorme sonrisa de mirada bizca, esa que siempre lucía cuando su felicidad era totalmente verdadera. Minho casi se sentía culpable por estropear un momento tan dulce hablando después y decidió posponerlo. Podría contárselo otro día.

—¿Asumo que conocemos la identidad de los otros cuatro? —preguntó Kyuhyun, mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Evidentemente —respondió con un suspiro de falsa resignación. Los tres eran conscientes de que adoraba a sus cuatro compañeros favoritos de trabajo y que si habían llegado tan lejos siendo tan jóvenes era porque unos a otros se motivaban para caminar un paso más allá de lo que el resto del mundo esperaba de ellos—. Es una suerte que Junsu pueda hacer lo que le da la gana y colarse en uno de los departamentos que tenían dos plazas.

—Detalles, detalles —solicitó Kyuhyun.

Minho se mantuvo en silencio, comiendo a ritmo pausado como ellos pero súbitamente triste. Era mejor así, Changmin estaría suficientemente ocupado con su vida como para escuchar sus quejas estúpidas sobre Taemin y el fotógrafo y el editor hortera.

—Yoochun va por piano, evidentemente. Yunho y yo por canto y Jaejoong y Junsu por composición. Era mucho más difícil entrar por piano, como siempre —explicó, volviendo a prestarle tanta atención a la comida como a ellos—. El Conservatorio de París tiene a los mejores pianistas del mundo, así que también ofertaban una sola posición. Si Junsu se hubiese presentado por voz, seguramente o Yunho o yo estaríamos fuera, así que ni siquiera lo intentó. Nos enfadamos con él, por supuesto, somos demasiado competitivos para nuestro propio bien, pero Junsu tiene sus formas de convencer a la gente. Jaejoong sigue negándose a dejar de fumar y de beber para cuidar la voz y entrenarla con propiedad, así que sólo tenía la opción de composición. Una suerte que en ese departamento sea el mejor, aunque Junsu cada vez está más cerca de él. Su última pieza, Fallen Leaves, es increíblemente buena. Y ahora, Minho, ¿vas a hablar o prefieres cabrearme?

Kyuhyun, ante la sorpresa de Minho, no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada.

—Es que es culpa tuya por pensar que podrías zafarte de contarle tu maravillosa semana a Changmin —dijo sabiamente.

—Si cualquiera de los dos cree que no sé que tramáis algo desde que fui a buscaros al aeropuerto…

—No sé ni por dónde empezar —dijo Minho, perdiendo el apetito y apartando su cuenco de arroz.

—Empieza por terminar la cena —ordenó Changmin, alzando una ceja hacia él. Minho se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. Imagino que tiene que ver con la editorial de los horrores.

—Más o menos.

—O tiene que ver o no tiene que ver. ¿Qué te he dicho de los más o menos? A mí no me los sueltas que no soy tu padre. Te conozco mucho mejor que ellos y sé cuando estás intentando hacerte pasar por el niño bueno y tranquilo para ocultar lo que piensas de verdad.

Kyuhyun resopló.

—No estoy de humor para que entréis en un tira y afloja de los de horas —se quejó. Minho lo miró con una queja silenciosa porque sabía perfectamente que era lo que iba a revelar en su siguiente frase—. El otro día en el aeropuerto vimos a Taeminnie con su nuevo novio y resulta que Kim Haneul es el alias que Taemin usa para escribir.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Changmin sorprendido. Había sido él quién le había recomendado Monstruos a Minho, y lo había hecho porque el libro le parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para merecer la recomendación—. Nunca habría esperado algo tan perturbador de Taemin.

—Y el del aeropuerto no es su novio, de todas formas —fue todo lo que Minho pudo decir, notando como su apatía dejaba paso a ese enfado que había aplazado hasta el momento—. Su novio es un fotógrafo que lo ha manoseado por dónde ha querido hoy en la oficina mientras ligaba con mi asistente personal. ¡Y encima, Taemin traía un chupetón visible, en el cuello, del tamaño de una pelota de golf!

Su exabrupto fue seguido de silencio. Kyuhyun ya debería habérselo esperado porque fue el primero en esconder una risilla sardónica detrás de su cuenco de comida. Changmin, con cara de no estar impresionado, alzó una ceja hacia él.

—¿Y al final lo convenciste para que trabajase contigo? —preguntó Kyuhyun viendo que ninguno de los otros dos iba a seguir hablando.

—¡No hizo falta! Se coló en mi despacho como si fuera su casa, se sentó frente a mi mesa con una sonrisa falsa y gilipollas, y me dijo que tendría el libro listo para dentro de tres meses. ¡Como si tal cosa! ¡Y todo el tiempo _señor Choi_ por aquí y _señor Choi_ por allí! Os juro que tenía ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara de un guantazo.

—¿Esperabas que se tirase a tus pies? —preguntó Changmin burlón, cortando el cabreo creciente de Minho en seco—. ¿O que te dijese que no en un discurso sobre lo horrible y mala persona que eres? ¿Qué se hubiese pasado tres años casto y puro esperando volver a encontrarte?

—No —dijo, cruzando los brazos y bajando la barbilla.

—Minho, estás celoso.

—¡No!

—Ya —intervino Kyuhyun con sorna—, por eso lo primero que nos has dicho estaba relacionado con quién es o deja de ser su novio.

—¡Que no! No estoy celoso. No de Taemin.

—Claro que no de Taemin. Por Taemin, que es algo muy distinto.

—No estoy enamorado de él como para estar celoso. Es simplemente que yo me pasé dos días comiéndome la cabeza por todas las cosas que podrían salir mal y no me esperaba esa actitud condescendiente por su parte.

—Ya estamos con lo de siempre —resopló Changmin, terminando por fin de comer—. Sin entrar o no en lo que sientas por Taemin, porque esa es una batalla para cuando haya alcohol de por medio y estén Jaejoong y Yunho para que ellos se preocupen y a mí me dejéis tranquilo; te gusta que tus juguetes, los que no compartes con nosotros dos, sean tuyos.

—¡Te enfadaste cuando viste a un tipo en tu viejo coche después de venderlo al comprar el nuevo! Y ese enfadarse implica las dos semanas que estuviste echando pestes de cómo lo tenía lleno de mierda y le había dado una abolladura en la defensa trasera— exclamó Kyuhyun exasperado.

—Yo solo te voy a decir, y después de esto cambiaremos de tema y tendremos una velada agradable, que Taemin no es una cosa y no puedes molestarte con el universo porque haya seguido con su vida después de que TÚ lo dejases por otro. La próxima vez que tengas un novio, sacas la cabeza del culo antes de tomar decisiones y te ahorrarás este tipo de mierdas. —Changmin inspiró profundamente y Minho supo que su orden de cambiar de tema era de las de verdad y que nadie en su sano juicio cuestionaba—. ¿Quién quiere apuntarse a francés conmigo? Necesito a alguien cuerdo que haga frente contra los otros cuatro pirados.

—¿No se supone que Yunho es de los cuerdos? —preguntó Kyuhyun, mirando de reojo a Minho.

—Independientemente sí, Yunho es pseudo-cuerdo, pero ¿con los otros tres? Olvídate.

Minho dejó ir su enfado con un suspiro, guardando la información que esa conversación había sacado a la luz en un rincón de su cabeza. Él no era tan posesivo, ¿o sí? No se comportaba de forma tan infantil ni nada de eso, menos todavía con Taemin. Era muy consciente de lo que había hecho, tanto como entendía los motivos para que Taemin estuviese resentido. Lo que no entendía era que fuese así. Condescendiente y con esa sonrisa gilipollas y todas esas cosas que había visto de él en esas dos ocasiones en las que habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar y no le habían gustado.

Ese no era Taemin.

Minho estaba totalmente justificado a indignarse y no tenía nada que ver con un instinto posesivo desmesurado.

Absolutamente nada.

 

*

 

Para soportar las quejas de Kibum había que recibir entrenamiento, pero por más que Taemin hubiese intentado enseñarle a Xyli, éste no aprendía. No tenía paciencia para su verborrea incesante, y aunque al principio tratase de ignorarle, al final acababa por no soportarlo y le mandaba a callar, lo que provocaba que el editor se indignase y la discusión comenzaba.

Por suerte, ese día no le importaba porque le daba margen para repasar su encuentro con Minho y saborear sus expresiones de asombro y sorpresa, aunque su favorita era la de enfado sin lugar a dudas. En pocas palabras, se sentía genial por el hecho de haber podido encararle sin vacilar, de romper sus expectativas negativas, pero luego estaba la parte en la que se condenaba a sí mismo a tener que trabajar con él durante los próximos tres meses y a atenerse a las consecuencias porque, evidentemente, ya no volvería a tomarle desprevenido. Minho querría recuperar la compostura que había perdido, su orgullo no lo dejaría estar. No obstante, ya contaba con todo eso cuando decidió escribir Fantasmas y declararle la guerra de esa manera.

—Mira Xyli, que por fin vistas con decencia, gracias total y exclusivamente a mí —enfatizó la última parte—, no te da derecho a hablarme de esta manera.

Taemin sintonizó la onda de la conversación para enterarse por dónde iba ya, porque ambos parecían muy enfadados. La clave era no tomarse en serio a ninguno de los dos cuando peleaban y dejar que ellos mismos resolviesen sus diferencias, porque en un momento se odiaban y al siguiente volvían a quererse con locura.

—Sabes que no tiene sentido alguno lo que acabas de decir, ¿verdad?

—¡Que te calles de una vez!

—¡Cállate tú, joder! Un día tu lengua comenzará una pelea contra sí misma.

Con las fosas nasales más abiertas de lo normal por la indignación, Kibum se giró a Taemin.

—¡Dile algo ya!

—Os está mirando todo el mundo —comentó tranquilamente mientras intentaba robarle un trozo de carne a Xyli, pero este le detuvo con un movimiento de palillos. Sonrió al ver su ataque frustrado.

—¡Yah! —les gritó, sin importarle el lugar en el que estaban; habían elegido uno de los puestos de comida de la calle precisamente porque sabían que no podrían comportarse en un restaurante de verdad—. ¿Por qué os empeñáis en complicarme la vida? ¡Yo que sólo busco lo mejor para vosotros!

—¿Ahora te molesta que vaya a verte a la oficina? —Xyli también elevó el tono de voz—. ¡Pues pienso ir todos los días sólo para joder! Tú entras en mi casa, tiras toda mi ropa y haces lo que te da la gana, ¿no? Pues yo voy a entrar en tu oficina, daré por culo y haré lo que me dé la gana también.

Que su compañero de piso era rencoroso no era nada nuevo; lo de la ropa era un argumento que sacaba a relucir para justificar su conducta cada vez que tenía ocasión.

—¡Es mi lugar de trabajo, no es lo mismo! —se exasperó.

—¡Iría a tu casa pero ni siquiera sé dónde vives! ¿Cuándo me vas a invitar?

Aprovechando que continuaba la discusión sin sentido, Taemin robó el trozo de carne que Xyli había dejado sin protección alguna y se echó lo que quedaba de soju en su vaso. Era pronto para comenzar a beber, pero estaba celebrando internamente su victoria contra Minho.

—¡Yah! —volvió a gritar Kibum al descubrir lo que hacía—. ¿Intentas matarme? ¡Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido! ¡Pon mi cabeza contra el asfalto de la carretera y que me pase un coche por encima! ¿Eh? ¿Te gustaría ver eso?

—Perdona por lo de esta mañana —le dedicó su sonrisa más angelical, que pareció aplacarle un poco aunque no lo suficiente.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¡nunca! ¿Estamos? —se puso serio de verdad.

—Sí, lo siento de corazón, Kibum —asintió, dejando la sonrisa a un lado.

No era mentira, no quería causarle problemas a su editor por su impulso, aunque no creía realmente que fuera para tanto porque conocía lo suficientemente bien a Minho como para saber que no se permitiría a sí mismo ser poco profesional al dejar que sus emociones intercediesen en su trabajo.

—Está bien —suspiró, tratando de serenarse a sí mismo—. ¿Quién es Choi Minho y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión para escribir Fantasmas? Ah, y cuando te llame al móvil me lo coges y no me ignoras durante dos días, que el lunes te dejé tranquilo, pero el martes me volviste loco.

—Sí, no volveré a hacerlo —dijo con un tono de voz de niño que miente para salir del paso, porque era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—En serio, Taemin, sabes que te dejo todo el espacio que necesites para escribir y tomar tus propias decisiones, pero no me avises con un simple mensaje sin darme mayor explicación. Ser tu editor no se limita a corregirte los capítulos, también soy el intermediario entre la empresa y tú y necesito estar al tanto de todo.

Ahora sí que logró hacerle sentir culpable. Asintió sumiso, sin decir nada, y ambos le conocían los suficientemente bien como para interpretar que en esa ocasión, sus palabras sí habían logrado causarle algún efecto.

—Vale, pues aclarado esto... —La sonrisa de maruja a punto de comenzar a cotillear asomó en la pequeña boca de Kibum— desembucha.

Taemin se tragó el largo suspiro que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios; ya no se sentía tan poderoso como cuando había salido del despacho de Minho.

—Es mi ex.

Xyli, que justo estaba bebiendo su vaso de soju, lo escupió al frente poniéndolo todo perdido pero sin mojar a nadie por suerte, tosiendo después. Kibum ni siquiera se giró a regañarle esta vez, tan sorprendido como él que estaba.

—¿Cómo que tu ex? —preguntó cuando por fin pudo articular palabra—. ¿Ex qué? ¿Ex amigo? ¿Ex vecino? ¿Ex...?

—Ex de ex, Kibum. Ex novio.

Xyli tosió más fuerte aún.

—Ay, que me muero...

Taemin le dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Genial, estoy metido en una guerra pasional.

Kibum se llevó las manos a la cabeza a la vez que clavaba los codos en la mesa.

—¿Entonces el Choi es el Minho cabrón? —quiso asegurarse Xyli cuando volvió a ser una persona normal—. ¿El que te dejó por tu mejor amigo?

—¡¿Cómo?! —Los ojos de Kibum volvieron a abrirse de indignación—. ¿En serio hizo eso? ¡Será cabrón! Dime que los mandaste a la mierda a los dos.

—Lo hice —sonrió sin alegría alguna—, y durante tres años no he sabido nada de ellos hasta que, ¡sorpresa!, apareció en la reunión.

—Vale, necesito un trago —comentó en lo que cogía la botella vacía de soju y se giraba hacia la barra—. ¡Una botella más, por favor! —Tras pedir se giró hacia ellos nuevamente—. No tenía ni idea, te hubiera preparado para ello de haberlo sabido. Ahora entiendo por qué estabas distraído en la reunión, y él... —Aseveró los ojos a la vez que soltaba una exclamación de asco—. En serio, si antes me caía mal esto es la gota que colma el vaso. ¿Cómo puede ser tan frío y tan...?

—Para él su trabajo es muy importante; si algo le molesta se machaca haciendo deporte, pero no va a perder las formas en el lugar incorrecto —explicó y se encogió de hombros.

—Es buen profesional —apuntó Xyli, quien había retomado su comida.

—¡Tú cállate! —Kibum le pegó en el brazo—. ¡Estamos despotricando sobre él, así que no alagues sus virtudes! —Se giró hacia Taemin preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —sonrió de verdad—. Necesitaba tiempo para mí, para reflexionar, por eso ignoré tus llamadas.

—Totalmente comprensible —asintió Kibum, cuya actitud al respecto había cambiado radicalmente al comprender el motivo de su conducta.

—Sé que es una buena oportunidad para mí, no voy a ser tan tonto de no aprovecharlo sólo porque tenga que trabajar con Minho, por muy poco que me agrade la idea.

—Me siento orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes? —dijo con absoluta sinceridad—. Creo que has tomado la decisión correcta.

—Tampoco tengo intención de dejar de ir a la editorial para escribir, no quiero permitir que un fantasma de mi pasado influya en mi presente —dijo totalmente convencido.

—Claro que no.

—Ahora entiendo lo del chupetón... —sonrió.

—¿Qué chupetón? —Taemin dirigió sus ojos al cuello de Xyli, quien sonreía divertido por lo que vendría a continuación.

—No, ese no, el tuyo. —Señaló—. Te quedarías a gusto, ¿no? —le dijo a Xyli—. Porque se ve a kilómetros.

—¡Dame un espejo! —exigió de inmediato Taemin, estirando el brazo.

Kibum lo sacó de su bolso y se lo tendió. Cuando lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y le pegó un puñetazo a su compañero de piso.

—¡Me dijiste que no habías dejado marca!

—Te jodes —sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua; era su pequeña venganza por todo lo que había tenido que soportar la noche anterior.

La camarera trajo la botella y Kibum les sirvió a los tres.

—Jinki nunca sabrá que quieres algo con él si sigues haciendo estas cosas —le regañó Kibum mientras terminaba de servir.

—¡Qué pesados todos! ¡Que no quiero nada con él!

—Por ti, Taemin —le ignoró, alzando su vaso—. Porque Fantasmas va a ser un éxito.

—¡Salud!

Tras la comida se despidieron de Kibum, concertando una cita para el día siguiente en la editorial para hablar de las nuevas ideas que Taemin tenía sobre el libro y ver cómo enlazarlas con lo que ya tenían escrito. Xyli le sacó una foto al editor mientras se despedía con la mano y luego otra de espaldas.

—Si vamos a visitar Karma con frecuencia, preferiría que nos llevásemos al tipejo a un motel que a casa.

—Me parece bien —dio por toda respuesta mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

Y con ese simple comentario, Xyli le decía que a él no le engañaba, que toda esa indiferencia no era más que fachada. Taemin no estaba recuperado de la ruptura y reencontrarse con el causante del dolor que le había llevado a la autodestrucción había desestabilizado aún más sus cambiantes emociones. Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, discusiones estúpidas por el malhumor mañanero de ambos y noches de frenesí que machacaría todavía más sus cuerpos.

Iban a ser tres meses de todo menos tranquilos.


	5. Planes de negocios y dolores de cabeza

**Planes de negocios y dolores de cabeza**

 

* * *

 

 

El jueves para Minho comenzó pidiéndole a Krystal que llamase a Kim Kibum a su despacho en cuanto llegase. Antes de que el editor apareciese por allí, sin embargo, Yuri, sobre sus tacones de aguja de nueve centímetros y con su ajustado vestido rojo entró sin avisar y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Estás haciendo una locura —dijo como saludo. El día anterior Minho le había enviado el presupuesto para las campañas que tenía en mente y sin lugar a dudas venía a hablar con él por eso—. Tal y como están las cosas puedo aprobarte lo de Kim Jonghyun. Incluso lo de Nicole Jung. El estudio de mercado sobre el manual que has convencido a Cho Kyuhyun que escriba también parece prometedor pero… ¿Kim Haneul y el libro sobre arte? Olvídate de ello. Necesitas dinero y no me puedes garantizar que la firma vaya a obtener los resultados esperados.

—Los habrá, Yuri, los habrá —respondió sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador en la que estaba preparando un cartel para enviar como anuncio y dejar lista la parte creativa de la gira de Nicole Jung como cuentacuentos—. Tanto una cosa como la otra son buenas ideas. Para lo del arte ya he enviado un e-mail a una famosa marchante de la ciudad. Teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo administrativo por vender Seúl como un paraíso cultural, una guía sobre pintores actuales y dónde encontrarlos puede ser un éxito a nivel local e internacional.

Yuri resopló y se fue a sentar frente a él.

—Minho, editar un libro de ese tipo indicaría promoverlo en el mundo del arte y sabes tan bien como yo que son unos estirados. Una presentación con ellos va a implicar una puesta en escena similar a la inauguración de una exhibición y ambos sabemos que ese tipo de cosas son caras. Y no caro a nivel, «me compro un abrigo de Zara». No. Caro a nivel «Dior ha sacado colección nueva».

—Y en cuanto se corra la voz de que el libro es lo más _in_ del momento —dijo con sorna—, correrán a comprarlo y tendremos ventas gracias a los listillos de turno con demasiado dinero y tiempo para aburrirse. Sigo sin ver qué es lo que te echa para atrás.

Yuri suspiró frustrada. Minho sabía que él era un poco su ojo derecho dentro de la compañía. Siempre le concedía un porcentaje mayor del presupuesto que solicitaba que a los representantes de otros departamentos. Pero quería achacarlo también a su instinto, a que cada vez que Minho había insistido las cosas habían salido lo suficientemente bien como para que dinero y confianza se viesen compensados con creces.

Yuri, claro, no era la única que lo veía, que se había dado cuenta analizando los números que Minho dejaba tras de sí. El jefe también lo había hecho, por eso se había convertido en el hombre para rescatar barcos hundiéndose, como había sido Seoul Cultural Publishers antes de que llegase. Como seguramente era la siguiente empresa que Kang Hodong tenía en mente.

Muchos creían que sus estadísticas se conseguían prácticamente solas. Pero no era así. No era así para nada. Cada proyecto solía costarle a Minho horas de su vida personal, a veces tantas como para que Kyuhyun y Changmin llegasen al punto de obligarlo a tomarse descansos. Por no mencionar el estrés. Minho vivía en un constante estado de estrés, teniendo en cuenta que su situación era precaria. Una apuesta equivocada podía dejarlo perdiendo y perder…

Minho no perdía.

Y esa era la gran verdad de su vida profesional, la que estaba seguro de que Yuri estaba recordando mientras lo miraba enfadada, sus verdaderos pensamientos apenas visibles bajo la armadura de maquillaje y cara de póker que vestía para trabajar igual que la ropa y los complementos.

—Eres frustrante —se quejó—, pero ni siquiera tú vas a poder lograr esto, Minho. Se prudente con los gastos ahora, espera a que te los recompensen, a que comiencen los ingresos antes de pagar para meter a Kim Haneul en uno de los paneles de la feria del libro. Esos stands, con firmas y todo, son lugares caros. Pon a Kim Jonghyun en su lugar. Es un autor consagrado y a él seguramente lo invitarán. No tendrías que pagar, que usar fondos de la empresa para publicitar a un autor prácticamente desconocido.

Minho había sopesado en su momento las consecuencias de invertir tanto esfuerzo en Kim Haneul. Que ahora fuese Taemin, y después de cómo había ido el día anterior, no le provocaba más que ganas de que sus planes fuesen incluso mejores de lo que eran, que tuviesen más éxito del que nadie podía prometer. Aunque su elección de palabras había sido desacertada, Minho iba a alzar a Kim Haneul al nivel de las celebridades.

—Yuri, no eres capaz de verlo todavía —dijo, incapaz de contener el aleteó de su corazón en su pecho. Estaba hablando como fan, porque para eso sí que no afectaba en nada que Taemin estuviese de por medio. Minho sabía distanciar una parte de su vida de la otra con absoluta claridad—. Kim Haneul es el mejor escritor que trabaja para esta editorial. Y tiene una muy larga y prolífica carrera por delante. Por no mencionar que podemos vender al escritor además de su obra —añadió, sabiendo que para ella sería un factor tan a tener en cuenta como para ser considerado—. Un escritor joven y atractivo…

—¿Lo es? —preguntó emocionada, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. Minho tuvo que contener una sonrisa de victoria. Había entonado las palabras con su voz de Yuri la amiga excitable, no de Yuri la jefa de contabilidad. Eso en sí ya era una pequeña victoria—. Ayer cuando quise salir a conocerlo ya se había ido. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando supo que eras un fan?

Minho alzó una ceja, mirando a Yuri con impertinencia. Era un escudo, un mecanismo de defensa para no soltarle a ella también todo lo de Taemin. Changmin y Kyuhyun tenían razón cuando le decían que no podía seguir pensando en él, aunque una pequeña parte de sí mismo de verdad quería responder con un «oh, pues no llegué a expresar ninguna admiración personal porque, ¿sabes qué? Resulta que es mi ex novio. Al que dejé por Jongin y no me estima mucho». Evidentemente decirle eso no era lo mejor, ni para su cordura ni para que el asunto se quedase en algo anecdótico. No quería que enturbiase su relación con la empresa, y podría hacerlo.

—Yuri, ya lo verás. Estoy seguro de que volverá por aquí.

Su amiga resopló y se puso en pie, alisándose arrugas invisibles de su vestido rojo.

—Te doy un trimestre Minho, si para el siguiente no obtengo los números que necesitas no pienso permitirte dilapidar más y nos pasaremos a una política conservadora de estabilización.

—¿Te he fallado alguna vez, Yuri? —preguntó, mirándola a los ojos con rostro serio y honesto.

—Eres un hombre, Minho. Antes o después lo harás.

Yuri se fue de allí con un suspiro y el sonido de los tacones hasta su oficina fue lo único que Minho escuchó mientras procesaba la lástima en su voz. Sabía que tenía una opinión bastante lamentable del género masculino de antemano, pero Minho en ocasiones coincidía con ella, así que no le sorprendía. Pero que a pesar de lo bien que se llevaban lo incluyese en el mismo paquete… no le sentaba bien a su orgullo, ni a su ego.

—Krystal —dijo pulsando el botón del interfono que había instalado la tarde anterior mientras se esforzaba por no pensar en Taemin—, ¿todavía no ha llegado Kim Kibum?

—No, jefe. ¿Lo llamo para que venga de inmediato?

Minho bufó, enfadado con el editor hortera. No tenía pensado permitir que fuese así todos los días. Ni por asomo.

—No. Déjalo. Sigue con la orden de enviarlo aquí cuando venga, pero no lo llames. No quiero que te aliene. ¿Está Lee Jonghyun? Si lo está dile que pase.

Lee Jonghyun estaba. Minho se pasó la siguiente hora hablando de sus escritores, en especial de Hongki y Yonghwa, dos de los que más potencial tenían, a pesar de la falta de atención que recaía sobre ellos. No iban a entrar en el proyecto a seis meses de Minho, pero cuantas más cosas dejase encauzadas mejor para todo el mundo. El tercer punto de su conversación sí entraba. Kyuhyun como autor iba a ser un dolor. Un verdadero y apabullante dolor de huevos continuado y feroz, listo para morder el culo del editor a la mínima. Minho conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que no era fácil trabajar con él. Por eso iba a ser crucial que Lee lo llevase bien.

Con un puñado de consejos y advertencias, Minho lo despachó en dirección al apartamento de Kyuhyun y Changmin. Si este editor, que se estaba convirtiendo a pasos agigantados en su persona favorita de la compañía, hacía caso de su sugerencia número uno todo iría bien. Precisamente por eso le había dicho que fuese a esa hora, cerca del almuerzo, consciente de que Changmin iba a estar en casa. Y era que su primera regla para que los desconocidos tratasen con Kyuhyun siempre era esa: hazte amigo de Changmin.

Minho esperó un poco más en su despacho por el hortera pero no dispuesto a dejarse influir por los ires y venires de esa amalgama de estampados disonantes arremolinados en torno a la figura de Kim Kibum, decidió ir a comer con Krystal y Yuri. Donghae lo había avisado de que se había ido a su departamento un rato antes, así que Minho se las llevaría a ellas, consciente de que era demasiado pronto para que el resto tolerase su presencia todo lo bien que deberían.

Sus planes se vieron truncados por la súbita aparición de Kim Kibum en la oficina. Le dirigió una mirada fulgurante cuando lo vio junto a Yuri y Krystal a punto de salir, y Minho dudó durante dos segundos qué hacer. Pero en ese momento la oficina estaba medio desierta y era un buen momento para llevarlo a su despacho.

—Id delante. Os alcanzaré después —dijo a las chicas. Esperó a que Kibum estuviese a su altura, alzando una ceja ante la duda que leía en el lenguaje corporal del editor que parecía a caballo entre querer ignorarlo e insultarlo a la cara. Cada día que pasaba Minho estaba más seguro de que Kim Kibum iba a ser su pesadilla constante—. A mi despacho —ordenó, sin esperar a comprobar que lo siguiese o no.

Minho esperó junto a la puerta a que pasase y le indicó con un gesto que tomase asiento mientras cerraba con suavidad. Podría gritarle. Podría discutir. Podría imponerse. Podría despedirlo y terminar con la mayoría de sus futuros dolores de cabeza, porque algo le decía que Kibum iba a provocarle dolores de cabeza más allá de los seis meses.

Pero Minho se preciaba de ser un profesional inteligente, así que no iba a hacer nada de eso.

Antes de hablar, sin embargo, Kibum lo miró con todo el odio del mundo y prácticamente escupió sus siguientes palabras como si las estuviese diciendo entre dientes para no ponerse a gritarlas.

—Taemin ha aceptado sacar Fantasmas a la luz y estás muy equivocado si piensas que te voy a permitir ir a su casa o molestarlo todos los días con tus mierdas. Ha dicho que lo tendrá y lo tendrá listo. Robar información de contacto de nuestros clientes es un delito y si copias aunque sea su dirección de correo te juro que la denuncia que te pondré será tan grande que tendrás que vender todos tus trajes de niño rico para pagarla.

Toda la reacción de Minho ante la verborrea constante de Kibum fue alzar las cejas. Por supuesto, por dentro sentía como una losa le llevaba el espíritu a los pies, como un peso en una esperanza que ni siquiera había aprendido a escalar para cuanto más volar libre. Taemin tenía que haberle explicado cuál era su conexión personal lo que aparentemente había destrozado su ya inexistente relación con el editor más importante de la empresa.

No iba a poder convencerlo de nada y ni siquiera quería hablar con él de Taemin. Se había prometido a sí mismo que lo iba a dejar trabajar, como si fuese un empleado cualquiera, porque, en el fondo, era un empleado cualquiera. Lo que significaba que Minho no tenía por qué hablar con él si las cosas iban bien, no hasta que el proyecto de la Feria del Libro les exigiese un trato más directo.

—Está bien. Confío en que serás capaz de llevar a Kim Haneul en los plazos estipulados de forma satisfactoria —dijo, disfrutando internamente de la cara de pasmo de Kibum y el tic en un ojo que siguió—. De quien quería hablar era de Kim Jonghyun. Quiero hacer un par de firmas de libros con él, para ver un poco cómo es el ambiente con sus fans, antes de meterme de lleno a diseñar un nuevo proyecto en el que me interesaría trabajar con él.

—¿Un nuevo proyecto? —inquirió el editor confuso.

—Por lo poco que vi de él, parece un hombre extrovertido y con dotes expresivas. Quiero que escriba un pequeño monólogo o una pequeña obra de teatro, del estilo de los audiolibros, para hacer un puñado de encuentros por el país para tratar bien a sus fans y conseguir nuevos interesados, hacer que esté en la palestra mediática por trabajo lo máximo posible antes de que publique su siguiente libro. ¿Podrías convocarlo para que esté en mi despacho el viernes a las nueve de la mañana?

Kibum guardó silencio, estupefacto con el tono cordial que estaba utilizando Minho. No era frío ni distante. Era agradable y solícito y si funcionaba y era capaz de modular la voz de forma adecuada era porque estaba visualizando a Donghae. Si se imaginaba que hablaba con Donghae era mucho más fácil. Y tenía preparado lo que quería que Jonghyun hiciese. Iba a llevarlo a su antiguo instituto a hablar con el grupo de chavales interesados en la literatura que el profesor de lengua, un viejo ex compañero de clase, iba a reunir para él.

Carraspeó, al ver que Kibum seguía mirándolo como si no tuviese ni la menor idea de lo que tramaba pero sospechase que era algo perverso y terrible. Cuando Minho le dirigió su mejor y más inocente mirada expectante y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de aliento, Kibum asintió con la cabeza y Minho le dio las gracias, anunciando que iba a comer a ver si alcanzaba a Yuri y Krystal.

La cara de descolocado con la que el editor hortera se había dirigido a su cubículo le dio un sabor perversamente más dulce a su almuerzo. Choi Minho no era alguien contra quien jugar, y eso iba a aprenderlo a base de miel o hiel, pero lo aprendería.

 

*

 

Ese mismo jueves por la tarde, Taemin se presentó en la editorial para hablar con Kibum sobre sus nuevas ideas y ponerse de lleno con ello: era el primer día de trabajo en serio. Era el primer día de trabajo serio y ya se había encargado de pedirle a su editor que le reservase un salón permanente para las tardes.

Pese a que tenía tres meses de plazo, era consciente de que el tiempo real sería como mucho dos meses, seguramente menos, así que tenía que reorganizarse. No era de los que hacían plannings y se ponían horarios porque nunca los cumplía, y al no hacerlo se agobiaba más. Prefería dejar que las cosas fluyeran por sí mismas, aunque luego se le echase el tiempo encima, pero era precisamente esa presión la que lograba a sacar lo mejor de él. Al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Quería continuar escribiendo a partir del lunes, pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo: el fin de semana no haría gran cosa, nunca lo hacía, su cuerpo no daba para tanto. Por lo tanto, tenía esa tarde y el día siguiente para leerse todo lo que llevaba escrito y hacer los cambios pertinentes, porque se le habían ocurrido nuevas ideas que quería amoldar a la historia. Pese a que era una persona que escribía rápido, leía lento, y sabía que le llevaría su tiempo. Claro que podía renunciar a salir de fiesta ese fin de semana y trabajar duro, pero el viernes había barra libre durante dos horas en Passion, que no era una discoteca que le entusiasmase, pero tras beber solían marcharse al Iris, y el sábado era la noche de Karma. No quería perdérselo por nada del mundo. Ser gay no era fácil en la sociedad coreana y esos clubes eran el paraíso porque podía ser él mismo sin que nadie le juzgase.

Taemin alejó esos pensamientos de su mente o no lograría concentrarse. Tras la reunión se quedó a solas en la habitación, a sabiendas de que nadie le molestaría. Tenía el ordenador portátil delante de sí, conectado al enchufe de la pared para que la batería no le diese problemas. Él no era de los que llenaban el escritorio de documentos, tan sólo tenía un acceso directo a sus escritos además de la papelera de reciclaje. Puede que en todo lo demás fuese un desastre, pero los archivos de su ordenador los tenía perfectamente organizados y todos bien identificados.

Tenía muchas carpetas: una para los borradores que todavía tenía que corregir, otra para los capítulos corregidos que debía pasarle a Kibum y otra con los que su editor le había devuelto, la versión final, eso por un lado. Por otro, tenía una carpeta con las tramas e ideas, otra para los perfiles de los personajes en donde apuntaba además cosas particulares que no debía olvidar de ellos, otra para la descripción de los lugares con fotos sacadas de Internet que lo representase, porque ante todo, necesitaba imaginárselo. La cronología de la historia era el único documento que tenía fuera de las carpetas para tenerlo más a mano; era lo que abría siempre primero.

Fantasmas era como Monstruos, la primera parte: no seguía un estilo lineal de narrativa, sino que iba intercalando momentos del pasado con el presente. La historia siempre avanzaba hacia delante, pero para comprender la trama que se estuviese desarrollando, elegía las escenas del pasado que lo explicaba. Era original, atípico, pero no había comenzado a escribirlo de esa manera por eso, sino porque los personajes tenían edades diferentes y sus historias personales comenzaban en momentos distintos: se trataban de escenas imprescindibles de ser escritas.

Jugaba con doce personajes, y salvo algunos extras necesarios, todos tenían la misma importancia independientemente de la frecuencia con la que apareciesen en la historia, pero sí era cierto que había personajes conductores de la trama, los de acción, y personajes que se veían afectados por las consecuencias de sus actos, los perjudicados. El primer punto de giro en Fantasmas era la boda de dos de ellos, y ahí era precisamente donde quería hacer algunos cambios.

Cuando lo escribió, nunca imaginó que Minho leería su libro. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía la certeza de que sí lo haría, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.

Nunca se lo había dicho porque era demasiado vergonzoso reconocer una cosa semejante, pero a menudo solía fantasear con su boda con Minho. En Corea la homosexualidad no estaba bien vista, hablar de bodas era una locura, pero él había imaginado la suya con el amor de su vida tantas veces que quiso hacerle un pequeño homenaje incluyendo aquella fantasía en su libro.

Los personajes que se casaban eran una mujer y un hombre, por supuesto, pero no lo hacían por la iglesia ni en una ceremonia tradicional tampoco. La dinámica era un poco diferente porque ninguno de los personajes creían en religión alguna, excusándose de esa manera para introducir su ideal de boda.

La celebración duraba el día entero, comenzando en la mañana. Los invitados llegaban sin saber por qué debían asistir al lugar, todos habiendo recibido la misma nota enigmática que los citaban en los jardines de un salón de fiestas y les aconsejaba utilizar ropa elegante. El lugar estaba decorado con las flores favoritas de Minho, había una gran fuente escupiendo agua de diferentes colores y una gran pancarta que les daba la bienvenida a sus invitados.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba para qué habían sido reunidos y se sorprendían de ver a los demás allí también. Los camareros repartían canapés y bebidas para hacer más amena la espera, pero no soltaban prenda de lo que sucedía. En algún momento, la enorme pantalla que había instalada frente a ellos se encendía y aparecía un vídeo de la pareja en directo desde el interior de la sala de fiestas en donde les saludaba y les comunicaban que estaban siendo grabados y que continuarían siéndolo todo el día, además de darles la bienvenida a su boda.

La gente reaccionaba con asombro y las preguntas se sucedían unas tras otras; los protagonistas reían emocionados y divertidos por las reacciones de los presentes antes de proceder a la explicación. Después seleccionaban a los padrinos, que aceptaban serlo, y bromeaban diciendo que tenían que prepararse el discurso antes de la cena. A continuación lanzaban cohetes y salían los novios al encuentro de los demás para responder preguntas y calmar a los ofendidos por el engaño, además de aceptar las felicitaciones.

Tras todo eso, procedían al almuerzo dentro del gran salón alquilado, donde había mesas redondas de manteles elegantes repartidas por todo el lugar, con fotos divertidas en cada mesa indicando qué persona debía ocupar qué silla. Los camareros servían la comida, luego el postre, y por la tarde se hacían fotos con todo el mundo para conmemorar el día. Una hora antes del atardecer, los novios iban a cambiarse y pedían a los invitados que esperasen en la playa, donde se había montado un altar sobre tablas de madera y alfombrado la arena para que no se ensuciasen los pies al caminar. Los invitados esperaban en sus correspondientes sillas en lo que la orquesta se preparaba para entonar la melodía nupcial. Y los novios, vestidos como tales por primera vez en todo el día, aparecían cogidos del brazo y recorrían el camino hacia el altar.

Sin embargo, no había ningún cura esperando, sino que ellos mismos se giraron para quedar mirando a su público. Fue el chico quien comenzó a hablar, contándoles bajo qué circunstancias se habían conocido y cuál había sido su primera impresión de ella, qué era lo que le había enamorado y cómo se dio cuenta de que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Luego era el turno de la chica de hacer lo mismo. Los había puesto en ese orden por sus personalidades, pero no estaba seguro de si cambiarlo por resultar algo machista para la sensibilidad del público. Le consultaría a Kibum cuando se lo enseñase.

Después de eso, pedían que si alguien tenía alguna objeción para su enlace que hablaran ahora o callasen para siempre y sólo los dos mejores amigos del chico osaban bromear en ese momento, haciéndoles pasar un mal rato antes de que todos estallasen en carcajadas y el novio jurase vengarse de ellos posteriormente. No pudo evitar recordar a Changmin y Kyuhyun en ese momento. Puesto que no creían en ningún dios para bendecirles, pedían a continuación que sus amigos y familiares voluntariamente expusiesen sus deseos sinceros hacia ellos, haciéndolos de ese modo partícipes de la ceremonia.

Los discursos se sucedían, más o menos cortos, algunos más originales que otros, hasta que finalmente pasaban a la parte de los votos matrimoniales, en donde se juraban estar juntos hasta que la muerte les separara, cuidarse mutuamente en todo momento y amarse hasta el fin de sus días sin engaños ni condiciones. Entonces se intercambiaban las alianzas y pedían algún voluntario para que hiciesen los honores de decir el clásico «puedes besar a la novia»; esa parte le había correspondido a Jongin en su momento. Mientras se besaban, volvían a lanzar cohetes.

Siempre se había imaginado a sí mismo todo de negro y a Minho de blanco, no porque pensase en él como la novia, sino porque se acercaban más a los roles que habían adoptado en su relación. Minho era el detallista, el cariñoso, el que procuraba que nunca le faltase de nada, con sus sentimientos puros rebosando, completamente claro. Taemin en cambio era la mezcla total de todos los colores, era oscuro, confuso, más complicado, más frío, difícil de entender. El color de sus trajes tenía que ir de acuerdo a su personalidad, por eso la chica de la novela vestía de negro mientras que el chico lo hacía de blanco, aunque ellos no tuviesen nada que ver con Minho y él, pero también los colores combinaban mejor de ese modo en la pareja.

Después de la ceremonia venía la cena al descubierto en la playa, iluminado por luces que simulaban ser velas por todas partes y de postre, la gran tarta. Luego barra libre y fiesta hasta el amanecer.

Al releerla se dio cuenta de que no era tan original como le pareció mientras la escribía, pero le había servido para decidirse a no cambiar ni una sola palabra escrita, por más que hubiesen detalles que delataban que era algo que ideó en un principio para Minho y para sí mismo. No le importaba. Era su boda soñada, y si no la iba a disfrutar finalmente, por lo menos dejaría que sus personajes lo hicieran.

En medio de la celebración nocturna se iba la luz un momento y se escuchaba un tiro, resultando herido uno de los personajes principales, produciéndose así el primer punto de giro que introducía al nudo de la trama, como si fuese un guión de cine en lugar de un libro.

Esa tarde y la siguiente las pasó trabajando completamente concentrado, releyendo y cambiando lo que consideraba que podría quedar mejor de otro modo, anotando ideas nuevas y formas de enlazar los hechos, haciéndose esquemas de cosas que quería que pasaran y en qué orden en otro documento, y para la última hora del viernes, tenía los capítulos divididos de forma que le ocupasen el mes y medio que él mismo se había dado de plazo.

El tiempo restante antes de marcharse lo dedicó a ordenar las listas de reproducción que tenía elaboradas para escribir diferentes tipos de escenas, porque la música, si bien le molestaba al leer, le era esencial para escribir.

Lo más difícil de todo era enterrar a Onew, el nuevo personaje que creó con intención de meter en Fantasmas y que acabó teniendo un libro para él solo. Estaba tentado a meterle como secundario, pero no quería que ambas historias tuvieran relación o podría parecer estancado en un mismo universo. Realmente no le gustaban los escritores que triunfaban con una sola saga y no volvían a escribir otra cosa en su vida.

Contra todo pronóstico, cuando salió el viernes de la editorial y llegó a su casa, estaba tan inspirado que sólo tenía ganas de ponerse a escribir cuanto antes, así que le dijo a Xyli que no iba a salir y se encerró en su dormitorio para tirar las cosas de la mesa de cualquier modo sobre la cama y ponerse a escribir de inmediato.

—¿Sabes cuánto odio a tu musa? —dijo Xyli cruzándose de brazos en el umbral de la puerta.

—Deberías alegrarte por mí —sonrió Taemin sin mirarle, mientras abría los documentos que necesitaba tener a mano antes de comenzar a escribir.

—¿En serio no vas a salir?

—Ve con Jinki.

—No puedo, le ha llamado Luna y han quedado para cenar y hablar de no sé qué email; por lo visto tu editorial le ha propuesto elaborar un libro sobre arte o pintores, no sé, algo de eso, y quieren saber si Jinki participará.

Taemin se echó a reír y se giró en la silla para mirarle.

—Ya me imagino a Jinki diciendo: mi secreto es la marihuana para el arte abstracto.

Rompieron a reír sonoramente.

—No le veo yo escribiendo, la verdad.

—Ni yo, pero si Luna insiste lo hará.

—Uy, ¿esos son celos, Xyli?

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco e hizo ademán de irse para impedirse a sí mismo entrar al trapo.

—Si cambias de opinión estaré emborrachándome en Passion o bailando en Iris, depende de la hora.

—Lo sé, descuida.

No mucho después, Xyli se marchó de la casa. No le preocupaba en absoluto su compañero de piso porque sabía que no necesitaba a nadie para divertirse; con su personalidad extrovertida conocería a gente con la que entretenerse sin problema alguno.

Volvió a Fantasma y consiguió avanzar en el trabajo, pero en algún momento perdió la concentración. Llevaba dos días seguidos volcado con la historia y ya estaba cansado, así que para las dos de la mañana, en lugar de meterse en la cama, decidió llamar a Xyli y salir con él.

Regresaron ya de día, dándose el lote todavía borrachos, con demasiadas ganas el uno del otro como para irse a dormir sin antes haberse devorado.

 

*

 

El primer error de Minho ese lunes fue dormir el domingo. Después de toda una semana trabajando horas extra a base de falta de descanso, dormir la mayor parte del domingo había sido, a la vez, una bendición y una maldición. Una bendición porque iba a volverse loco prematuramente si seguía acumulando horas de sueño atrasadas y una maldición porque eran las ocho de la mañana, estaba en su antiguo instituto rodeado de adolescentes y se moría de ganas de sentarse en uno de los pupitres y seguir durmiendo.

El encuentro con Kim Jonghyun el viernes resultó ser rápido y eficiente. Lo suficiente para que explicase la idea, el autor se encogiese de hombros aceptando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Kim Kibum no tuviese tiempo a quejarse por nada más. Sabía que era estúpido evitar las represalias, pero quería alargar todo lo posible el dulce sabor de la victoria, consciente de que no iba a durarle. La venganza del editor hortera sería terrible, pero al mismo tiempo, casi sonaba como el título de un libro de humor. Si terminaba fallando en su tarea, quizá se hiciese escritor. Contaría la tragicomedia en la que se había convertido su vida.

Minho resopló internamente, consciente de que los procesos racionales de su cerebro eran todavía inconexos, como si estuviese soñando. Estaba en la puerta de la entrada, vestido sin traje y con unos vaqueros y un jersey elegante, lo suficiente para imponer cierto respeto entre los alumnos y al mismo tiempo parecer joven e informal. Atractivo, en resumidas cuentas, lo justo para atraer miradas, generar curiosidad y aprovechar su cuerpo de actor de cine para interesarlos en Jonghyun. Y no era que realmente fuese necesario. Por lo que había descubierto en sus encuentros con el célebre escritor, además de un genio vivo, una lengua sarcástica y burlona, tenía un cuerpo y un rostro capaces de atraer miradas por sí mismo. Aunque, por lo que Minho creía, el mayor atractivo de Jonghyun era ese carisma innato que parecía desprender, como si ni siquiera se diese cuenta de que lo tenía.

Como buen publicista que era, iba a usar esa cualidad a su favor de forma tan elegante y sutil que ni el propio Jonghyun se daría cuenta. Estaba ocultando un bostezo tras el dorso de su mano cuando tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver aparecer a Kibum. Se había puesto un chaleco rosa fosforito que, bajo el sol de las ocho de la mañana, refulgía con la fuerza de mil neones.

Ahí, justo en ese instante, comenzó su dolor de cabeza.

Kibum llegaba con cara de guerra, listo para la batalla a pesar de la hora. Si tenía ojeras las había ocultado con maquillaje, porque no podía verlas. Jonghyun parecía fresco y Minho supo, sin necesidad de confirmación, que era una persona de mañanas, de los que se levantaban pronto y hacían un millón de cosas, todo un borrón de actividad. Él no era para nada así, le gustaba dormir toda la mañana si podía. No se despertaba de mal humor, porque si se tenía que levantar se tenía que levantar, pero su elección número uno siempre era seguir durmiendo.

—¡Buenos días, Minho! —saludó Jonghyun alegremente.

—Buenos días, señor Kim —respondió con una educada inclinación. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kibum mirándolo como si supiese que estaba tramando algo, totalmente desconfiado de la educación y el respeto que le mostraba al escritor—. Espero que el viaje hasta aquí haya sido confortable.

—¡Por supuesto! Y deja de llamarme «señor Kim». Hay demasiados «señor Kim» en esta ciudad. Jonghyun, yo soy Jonghyun.

—Por supuesto, Jonghyun —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Acababa de recordarle a Kyuhyun cuando se quejaba de que lo llamaban «señor Cho».

—Veo que por fin has dejado al abuelo en casa, Choi —comentó con malicia Kibum, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una expresión indescifrable. Minho ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber que pretendía decirle con ella.

Puede que hubiese sido el sueño, puede que el hecho de estar fuera de la oficina y sin su coraza de ejecutivo digno de ser respetado, pero se encontró respondiendo al comentario con el mismo tono, con la naturalidad que habría exhibido si hubiese sido algún amigo el que se hubiese burlado de él.

—No te creas, Kim. El abuelo va por dentro, es algo que se lleva en el espíritu.

Kibum lo observó en silencio y le habría respondido con algo todavía mejor si no hubiese sido por la ruidosa carcajada de Jonghyun, tan alta como para interrumpir cualquier tipo de rebote.

—Va a ser tan divertido trabajar con vosotros —dijo secándose una lágrima del rabillo del ojo—. ¿Dónde están esas pobres almas perdidas que me necesitan como guía en la vida?

Kibum resopló, mirando a Jonghyun fijamente antes de que Minho tuviese oportunidad de responder.

—Pobre nueva generación que tiene que depender de ti como guía espiritual —musitó. Minho observó con interés como Jonghyun respondía a la burla con una sonrisa feliz y todavía mayor que la que no había perdido en ningún momento.

—El profesor de literatura nos espera en el vestíbulo, imagino que los alumnos estarán en el auditorio.

—¡En marcha entonces!

Jonghyun caminó delante, rebosando energía y buen humor. Kibum, rompiendo el comportamiento de perro guardián que había mantenido con sus autores desde el miércoles, se quedó rezagado para caminar al mismo ritmo que Minho.

—Jonghyun se ha ilusionado con este nuevo proyecto, Choi —dijo en apenas un susurro. Sus intenciones estaban presentes igual en su voz, y Minho se encontró dividido entre las ganas de suspirar y decirle que era demasiado temprano para eso y la orden que tenía en la punta de la lengua para demostrar quién era el jefe—. Por tu bien, espero que sea todo tan bonito como lo pintaste el viernes. Si no, te juro que desearás que me limitase a cortarte las pelotas.

El lenguaje tan seco y desagradable chocaba tanto con la sonrisa encantadora que Kibum tenía en los labios para los estudiantes que se cruzaban, que todo lo que pudo hacer Minho fue negar con la cabeza y volver a clavar la vista en la espalda de Jonghyun.

Cuando lo alcanzaron, éste ya había medio encandilado al profesor de literatura que además lo miraba como si quisiese llevárselo para casa. Minho lo conocía, Siwon había sido compañero de clase de Changmin y Kyuhyun, de ahí que él lo conociese desde que ambos eran niños. Y Siwon miraba a Jonghyun como si fuese el postre más exquisito del mundo. El propio Minho había sido el blanco de semejante mirada.

Kibum fue el primero en carraspear para interrumpirlos, reclamando la atención de ambos, que los miraron inmediatamente a ellos.

Por supuesto, Siwon era una de las personas más civilizadas y mejor educadas que él había conocido en la vida. Tanto así que, si notó la molestia oculta en el carraspeo de Kibum, no lo demostró en ningún momento y lo saludó con la misma cordialidad que saludaba a todo el mundo. A Minho, sin embargo, lo estrechó en un abrazo. Por supuesto, Siwon había sido un poco su Nichkhun antes de conocerlo. Eran amigos y se llevaban bien, lo suficiente como para follar sin sentir la necesidad de comprometerse. Si eso significaba que estaban aprovechando para comprobar si ambos seguían tan apetecibles debajo de la ropa como antes, nadie podía culparlos.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir en persona, Minho —dijo Siwon, separándose de él lo justo para hablar pero sin soltarlo del todo—. Los chicos del club de literatura están muy ilusionados. En especial dos de nuestros mejores alumnos. Quieren presentarse al concurso nacional de ensayos y esperan que un novelista de prestigio les hable del secreto para llegar a ser como él.

—Jonghyun también tiene muchas ganas de participar.

—Eso me estaba comentando —dijo Siwon, apartándose al fin de él y volviendo a mirar a Jonghyun—. Va a ser una experiencia positiva para todo el mundo, o eso espera la dirección.

—Tenemos en mente una nueva iniciativa, y si con ella podemos motivar a toda una nueva generación, es nuestro deber como ciudadanos —dijo Minho con altanería, acompañando el comentario petulante con una sonrisa. Jonghyun y Siwon comenzaron a reír.

—Sigues pasando demasiado tiempo con Kyuhyun y Changmin para tu propio bien —comentó Siwon, mirándolo con una de esas sonrisas íntimas y cálidas que prodigaba entre las personas que le caían bien—. ¿Qué tal están? No los he visto desde la última vez que nos invitaste a cenar hace un par de meses.

—Kyuhyun tiene un trofeo y cuarenta mil dólares más, Changmin sigue como siempre. Se van a París, él y los otros cuatro —dijo, consciente de que sabía perfectamente a quiénes se refería—. Una beca impresionantemente difícil o algo así. No tienen que estar allí hasta octubre, sabes mejor que nadie cómo son los plazos académicos en Europa, pero el sábado pasado lo estuvieron celebrando en casa.

—¿París? Jaejoong tiene que estar loco de contento.

—Oh, lo está —rió Minho, recordando la fiesta que lo había tenido despierto hasta la madrugada, llena de comida, alcohol y ruido, como si en vez de haber diez personas en casa de Changmin y Kyuhyun hubiese un centenar. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la ceja ligeramente alzada de Jonghyun, que los miraba como si quisiese burlarse de ellos y todavía no se atreviese a hacerlo con confianza—. Pero volviendo a tus chavales, Jonghyun va a ser el que decida de qué les va a hablar, o qué ejercicios quiere hacer con ellos, ¿verdad Jonghyun?

—Sí. Verás —dijo el escritor, mirando a Siwon fijamente—, yo nunca podría ser profesor. Los métodos estandarizados de enseñar no me pegan nada. No van con mi estilo, y la creatividad debería ser totalmente libre. Así que he pensado que después de que Kibum les hable de lo difícil que es sobrevivir en mundo de la escritura, porque toda charla debería empezar por eso, para que se tomen sus sueños en serio desde el principio, quiero ponerlos a escribir.

Siwon asintió y se giró hacia Kibum, más distante y educado. Minho podía notar la duda en sus gestos, mucho más comedidos de lo habitual. Comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que Kibum seguía con la misma cara de mal humor que al principio, hermética y cerrada.

—¿Tiene claro que es lo que va a decirles?

—Sí.

Siwon miró a Minho con cara de confusión. Para no molestar más al editor, Minho hizo un disimulado gesto con la cabeza, dando gracias de que Siwon lo entendiese y volviese a entablar conversación con Jonghyun.

—Como ya le decía antes, señor Kim, en una de mis clases estamos utilizando un pasaje de Colores de Verano, el que describe la forma en la que el protagonista sueña con los colores de los que su acompañante habla cuando van al museo, como ejercicio de literatura. Es, posiblemente, mi fragmento favorito de todos sus libros.

—Jonghyun, que señor Kim es de abuelo —replicó el escritor.

A Minho se le daba bien leer a la gente y había estudiado a conciencia a los autores de la editorial. Colores de Verano había sido la primera obra de Jonghyun, una revolución y un boom literario que seguía gozando de auténticos fanáticos. La novela contaba la historia de Eunjoon, un chico que nace con acromatopsia y crece viendo el mundo en blanco y negro. Es inteligente y divertido, y no lamenta de verdad su incapacidad para percibir colores hasta que no conoce a Nangho, un chico que se traslada a su instituto durante el último año, que quiere ser fotógrafo y escribe poesía. Minho siempre creyó que Eunjoon y Nangho estaban enamorados, aunque su relación nunca muestra un paso fuera de la amistad. Es sobrecogedor ver cómo Eunjoon comienza a ansiar poder ver unos colores que se le escapan y la forma en la que su relación termina porque llega un punto en el que se vuelve demasiado doloroso seguir juntos.

Llegaron al auditorio en ese instante, impidiendo que Minho comentase lo mucho que le había gustado la historia y lo mucho que le rompía el corazón saber que el amor, el que sabía en su corazón que había entre Eunjoon y Nangho, nunca habría podido llegar a buen puerto.

Una vez entraron, Siwon los presentó y Minho se mantuvo al margen, presente más como observador que como participante. Kibum era bueno hablando en público. Divertido y excéntrico en más cosas que en la ropa. Servía para llamar la atención de los estudiantes y, frente a una docena de caras entusiasmadas, tenía una disposición que Minho no había podido observar en él antes. Era familiar y cercano, suficientemente honesto como para hablar de las cosas malas del mundillo pero suficientemente alentador para transformar esa sinceridad en una mayor determinación.

Jonghyun, por su parte, era lo que Minho había esperado de él y mucho más. Tenía un sentido del humor natural, ese carisma intransferible y a los dos minutos ya tenía a su audiencia en el bote. Tanto era así que todos, cuando les propuso hacer un ejercicio, se ensimismaron en sus papeles y escribieron mientras Jonghyun y Kibum paseaban entre los pupitres que habían subido al escenario del auditorio. Minho se quedó al fondo, observando la sala con el mismo ojo avispado de siempre.

—No tienes buena cara, Minho —observó Siwon acercándose a él y hablando en un susurro—. ¿Va todo bien en el trabajo?

—Ya te lo comenté cuando hablamos de esto, la editorial es un desastre —dijo, tentado de mencionar a Taemin pues Siwon era de los pocos que habían visto todo el proceso con sus propios ojos. No lo iba a hacer, por supuesto, y menos todavía con Kibum mirándolos de reojo cada vez que cambiaba de observar a un alumno por encima del hombro a observar a otro—. Es un desperdicio el estado en el que está, y como habrás podido comprobar, mi relación con los editores deja bastante que desear.

—Este en cuestión —observó Siwon, hablándole al oído—, parece tener algo muy particular en tu contra.

—No empezamos con buen pie y cree que quiero… yo que sé, sacrificar a sus escritores para hacer una montaña de dinero o vendérselos al diablo o yo que sé.

Siwon le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, contento de que los alumnos les diesen la espalda, y lo apretó contra él.

—No hay nadie tan bueno como tú en lo tuyo; saldrá bien.

Justo entonces, la alarma de Jonghyun sonó y los alumnos dejaron de escribir. Siwon volvió a su clase, recogiendo los documentos mientras Kibum y el escritor volvían a ponerse en el frente y comenzaban a entablar una conversación sobre las impresiones que cada uno había tenido mientras escribían.

Minho, contento con el resultado del experimento, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a revisar sus emails. Tenía la semana repleta de trabajo pero quería poner a Krystal con los esbozos que le había dejado de la gira de Jonghyun cuanto antes. Sería un éxito, el primero de la serie que pensaba conseguir mientras estuviese en Seoul Cultural Publishers.

Estaba tan absorto en ello que en ningún momento percibió la infinidad de miradas sospechosas que Kibum no dejaba de lanzarle desde el otro extremo del escenario.

 

*

 

Ese fin de semana, aparte de dormir de día y salir de fiesta por las noches, la tarde del domingo hicieron un pacto de trabajo en el que todos tenían que poner su granito de arena para hacerlo posible. Taemin no era el único al que la falta de sueño estaba afectando negativamente, el cansancio había mellado el rendimiento de Xyli en las largas sesiones de fotos que tuvo a lo largo de la semana, y ambos obligaron a Jinki a comprometerse para hacer lo mismo, sobre todo ahora que tenía que ayudar en la redacción de un libro sobre arte.

Cuando se levantó el lunes pasado el mediodía, la casa estaba en completo silencio, por lo que dio por sentado que Xyli continuaba durmiendo, algo bastante usual al menos que tuviese alguna sesión por la mañana. Por eso cuando salió al salón para cruzarlo rumbo a la cocina, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa. No era inusual encontrarse a Jinki en su casa cuando despertaba, incluso se quedaba a dormir la mitad de la semana y contribuía con la comida; en realidad si no vivía con ellos era porque necesitaba espacio para sí mismo, aislarse cuando el cuerpo se lo pedía, y sus pinturas, lienzos, y demás utensilios ocupaban mucho espacio para un piso tan pequeño.

Se encontró a Jinki tumbado a lo largo de su sofá, con Xyli recostado a su lado, ligeramente echado sobre él y sus piernas enlazadas. La imagen era, cuanto menos, entrañable. Jinki tenía un brazo pasado por sus hombros y la mano enredada en sus cabellos, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la cintura por debajo de la camiseta. A su vez, Xyli le delineaba la mandíbula con los dedos mientras se besaban con absoluta calma. Tenían los ojos cerrados, así que no se percataron de su presencia, por lo que retrocedió sobre sus pasos para regresar a su dormitorio y no romper el momento mágico.

Quizás habían pensado que ya se habría ido a la editorial, porque por la hora que era, de hecho debería estar ya allí trabajando, pero se había quedado dormido. Hasta ese momento, todo lo que había dicho o pensado sobre ello fue basado más en especulaciones que hechos verídicos, pero ahora ya tenía la certeza absoluta de que sentían algo el uno por el otro.

Y eso le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios.

Su primera reacción era de felicidad hacia ellos, sus mejores amigos, dos de las personas más importantes que conformaban su vida en el presente, necesarias, y de ahí derivaba la primera contradicción. Una parte de él, una más grande de la que le gustaría admitir, quería tanto a Jinki como a Xyli para sí mismo, cada uno aportándole lo que le entregaban, lo que les convertía en indispensables en su día a día. Si empezaban una relación, tarde o temprano querrían tiempo y espacio para ellos e incluso podrían llegar a mudarse juntos; en ese momento no era factible pero en el futuro podría suceder. Si ese día llegaba, si se volvía a ver solo... ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Aún así no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo e intentaría ocultar esa parte de sí mismo que tanto repudiaba.

Luego eran ellos mismos quienes le preocupaban. Xyli era inconstante en lo que hacía, pero no en lo que sentía: sus emociones duraban mucho, tanto las buenas como las malas. Era completamente entregado a su familia, el mayor de cinco hermanos, a sus amigos y a su pareja; no había nada más importante que las personas que conformaban su vida. Se volcaba con los demás dando el máximo de sí mismo, sin importarle su propio estado, se adaptaba muy bien a cualquier situación y en ese sentido era perfecto para Jinki.

Sin embargo, Xyli requería a cambio entrega, cariño y predisposición, necesitaba a un compañero de aventuras que le hiciese sentir que era su primera opción. En ese sentido, él era su alma gemela, no Jinki, porque el pintor era la persona más independiente que había conocido en su vida. No tenía horarios, no tenía preocupaciones, no tenía responsabilidades, simplemente se dejaba llevar. En realidad, si no había acabado viviendo debajo de un puente era porque tenía a personas que se preocupaban por él: su mejor amigo, Lee Joon, su ex y amiga íntima, Luna, y ahora también les tenía a ellos. Era una persona con un mundo interior tan inmenso, que entrar en él era como caer en un abismo. Lo que Jinki necesitaba... Taemin no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero sí sabía que Xyli no podía dárselo.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar entonces, revelando su presencia. Se apresuró en cogerlo, pero no lo encontró fácilmente entre el lío habitual que era su habitación. Al final lo descubrió bajo un cojín en el suelo y, preguntándose cómo habría parado ahí, descolgó la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estás?

Era Kibum y parecía enfadado. En un segundo, Taemin buscó algo que hubiera hecho mal para ponerle de ese humor pero no halló nada.

—En mi casa.

—Bien, estoy aparcando.

Sin más, colgó. El simple hecho de que estuviese usando su coche era extraño porque no le gustaba conducir y sólo lo hacía cuando no le quedaba más remedio. Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y fue a vestirse con algo más decente o tendría que aguantar otro sermón sobre estar con el pijama a esas horas. Alguien llamó a su puerta mientras se cambiaba.

—¿Taemin? —preguntó Xyli.

—Me llamo —respondió y su compañero de piso entró en la habitación.

—¿Vas a salir? Porque vendría bien que compraras un par de cosas.

—Kibum está subiendo.

—¿Habíais quedado? —se sorprendió.

—No, y parecía de mala uva por teléfono.

—Igual viene a echarte la bronca por haberte quedado dormido —comentó divertido.

—No lo creo, hoy iba con Jonghyun a la charla en el instituto ese.

Conforme pronunciaba esas palabras, ambos comprendieron el motivo de su enfado.

—Oh, oh —dijo Xyli—, riña conyugal.

—¿Qué decías que había que comprar?

Justo entonces llamaron al timbre; Kibum ya estaba ahí.

—Me temo que no vas a poder escapar —sonrió con burla antes de ir a abrir al editor.

Taemin no se dio prisa en salir; como habían predicho, Kibum entró como si fuera un huracán, con la crítica en la punta de la lengua y más insoportable que de costumbre. Al ver a Jinki cocinando a las cuatro de la tarde no se privó en soltarle una regañina por no ser horas para estar almorzando.

—¿Ya estás en esos días del mes? —se burló Xyli en lo que se asomaba por el hombro de Jinki para olisquear lo que preparaba.

—Mira Jaehyun, hoy no tengo el humor para aguantarte, así que no me toques la moral —advirtió, dedo índice alzado. Cuando empleaba su nombre de pila, es que iba completamente en serio.

—¿Tan mal ha ido lo de esta mañana? —preguntó Taemin entrando en la cocina con ellos.

—No, eso ha salido bien —reconoció—. Jonghyun se los ha metido en el bolsillo y luego les ha dejado con ganas de leer su próxima novela, bueno os podéis imaginar a la clase: las niñas encantadas, oppa esto, oppa lo otro, le faltaba al profesor llamarle oppa también.

Su bufido final y la forma en que rodó los ojos delató, por si no fuera evidentes sus palabras, que el motivo de su malhumor eran los celos que le carcomían. Jinki sonrió levemente cocinando ajeno a la conversación, mientras Xyli a su lado soltaba una enorme carcajada y Taemin aprovechaba que Kibum centraba su atención en él para reír de forma disimulada.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? —entrecerró los ojos en esa mirada suya tan peligrosa.

—Eres un maldito celoso y un paranoico.

—¡Ese tío era más gay que nosotros cuatro juntos montando una orgía! —exclamó exasperado—. ¡No paraba de repasar a Jonghyun con la mirada, si incluso manoseaba al Choi, por dios! —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Y a mí, que tengo infinitas veces más estilo que esos dos y que mi pelo es fabuloso y hoy estoy rompedor de cabeza a los pies, ni siquiera me ha mirado!

Ante semejante comentario, sumado a su tono de indignación total, ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de no reír a carcajada limpia. Kibum los miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero no le duró mucho y al final acabó sonriendo y bajando la mirada.

—Pues yo creo que en una habitación vosotros tres, el primero que llamaría la atención serías tú sin dudas —dijo Jinki cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

—Ahora en serio —habló Kibum—, me ha molestado mucho que el Choi se haya puesto en ese plan con el profesor porque luego no para de dar el coñazo con las formas y demás. Os digo en serio que no paraban de tocarse y hablarse a esta distancia. —Acercó mucho su rostro a Jinki por ser el que tenía más cerca—. Y no mencionemos las miraditas y las sonrisitas... ¡esos dos están liados fijo! —dio una palmada para dar más efectividad a sus palabras.

Taemin sintió la mirada de Xyli clavarse en él, pero no permitió que la sonrisa se le borrase de la cara, aunque ya no era igual de divertida que al principio.

—El Choi también tiene vida personal, Kibum —habló Jinki sin descuidar su comida—, no va a mostrarse frío y distante todo el tiempo.

—La charla también era trabajo y si tanto le importan las formas, debería haberlas mantenido, así que no, no me sirve de excusa. Esos dos han follado seguro. —Se giró hacia Taemin—. Igual le conoces, se llamaba Choi Si-algo... Sijoon... ¡Siwon! ¿Puede ser?

Claro que conocía a Siwon, Taemin los había conocido a todos. Siempre mayores, siempre atléticos, guapos y muy cercanos a Minho. Mucho toqueteo. Al principio se había sentido muy celoso, llegando incluso a tener poca confianza en sí mismo porque todos los hyungs desbordaban carisma, experiencia en la vida y trataban a Minho con especial adoración, ya que había sido el ojito derecho de todos ellos desde siempre. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de compartir ese puesto con el propio Minho, pero Siwon nunca terminó de agradarle. La forma en la que miraba a su novio, cómo se dirigía a él, siempre tocándole, siempre hablándole demasiado cerca, fue una molestia que nunca superó pero que aprendió a convivir con ella.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación por algo ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás.

—Siwon, sí. Es uno de los muchos hyungs de Minho. En su tiempo le iba detrás, así que a lo mejor sí que se han acostado, ni idea.

Pretendió parecer lo más indiferente posible, pero sabía que sólo había conseguido engañar al editor y porque estaba demasiado alterado como para prestarle atención de verdad.

—Pues igual le pone los cuernos al otro del mismo modo que te los puso a ti. Cabrón una vez, cabrón para siempre.

—Eres un dramas, Kibum. —Xyli soltó un suspiro de impaciencia en lo que cruzaba la cocina y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Taemin—. Vamos al súper, paso de seguir escuchando a éste.

El editor iba a protestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras estaban causando en el escritor, así que se mordió la respuesta maliciosa contra el fotógrafo, porque había sido más avispado que él dándole la oportunidad a Taemin de salir de la escena sin resultar evidente.

—Debería aprender a cerrar mi bocaza, ¿verdad? —le dijo a Jinki con culpabilidad.

—No, has sido sincero. Lo que tienes que aprender es a cuándo debes decir las cosas y de qué modo —le aconsejó tranquilamente mientras removía lo que había en la cazuela.

La forma en la que Xyli le leía la mente era muy similar a la que Jongin lo había hecho en su momento, pero su modo de actuar era completamente distinto. Jongin siempre andaba con precaución, preguntando primero, Xyli en cambio actuaba y luego pensaba, si es que llegaba a hacerlo. Al ver cómo comenzaba a afectarle el tema, se lo llevó sin pensarlo de la cocina, sin preguntarle si quería salir o saber más del tema. Y Taemin agradecía en el alma que siempre le arrastrase consigo para no pensar, porque era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Cómo llevas Fantasmas?

Sabía que le estaba preguntando por el libro para distraerle con algo que le gustaba.

—Mejor de lo que pensaba, la verdad.

—Lo hablé con Jinki y la apuesta queda aplazada para cuando escribas Conciencia criminal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien —asintió—. Hablando de Jinki... os he visto antes en el sofá.

Era el momento idóneo para preguntarle y que no se saliese por la tangente como solía hacer, porque al verle afectado por lo de Minho estaría dispuesto a hablar de sus propios sentimientos con tal de hacerle pensar en otra cosa. Era ruin por su parte aprovecharse, pero Xyli a veces no le dejaba alternativas.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarnos? —dijo mientras le daba un codazo amistoso en el costado.

—Así que eso es lo que hacéis cuando no estoy —sonrió.

—Nunca me habían besado de esa manera, ¿sabes?

Las veces que Xyli se ponía serio eran escasas; muy importante debería ser el tema del que hablaba para dejar a un lado las bromas. Taemin se obligó a adoptar su misma postura en lo que caminaban rumbo al supermercado.

—¿Sujong tampoco?

—Sujong menos —dijo tras un pequeño bufido.

Su primer amor, y el único hasta la fecha, fue un chico tres años mayor que él a quien había conocido en el instituto y que en su primer encuentro no sólo le besó, sino que le arrebató la virginidad. A partir de aquel momento se convirtió en algo así como en su juguete sexual favorito, pero Xyli había estado tan pillado por él que pese a saber lo que había, no pudo resistirse ni imponerse. Tras al instituto su relación mejoró e incluso se consolidó; nunca salieron formalmente pero Sujong dejó de acostarse con los demás. Eso fue suficiente para él, al menos al principio. Estuvo con él desde los dieciséis hasta los veinte, y luego otros dos años de tira y afloja en los que Xyli comenzó con sus encuentros de una noche pero seguía cayendo en las artimañas de Sujong, seguía dándole segundas oportunidades porque en el fondo deseaba con todo su corazón que cambiase, creer que sus palabras eran sinceras. Hasta que se hartó, le puso fin y se mudó al piso que ahora compartía con Taemin.

—¿Y te ha gustado?

Xyli no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque alguien le tocó en el hombro a Taemin y éste se giró a mirar, provocando que su compañero lo hiciese también. El escritor dejó de respirar por unos instantes.

—Kyuhyun... —murmuró.

—Veo que al menos mi nombre sí lo recuerdas, porque eso de llamar como que no, ¿eh?

No había cambiado ni un pelo en todo ese tiempo, lo cual era bastante malo en su posición. Tampoco su aspecto físico: continuaba sin tener interés ni en cómo llevaba el pelo, o si tenía espinillas, ni mucho menos en la ropa, aunque no vistiese mal. Continuaba estando alto, delgado y con la lengua preparada para soltar el comentario irónico de turno.

—Cambié de móvil y perdí todos mis contactos.

No era mentira, pero sabía que esa excusa no le valdría.

—¿Sigues perdiendo el móvil? —preguntó con media sonrisa.

—Si sólo perdiera el móvil... —comentó Xyli, haciéndose notar, de nuevo saliendo en su ayuda—. Lo gracioso es cuando lleva los auriculares puestos pero sin música y los busca porque no los encuentra.

—¿Cuándo te vas a olvidar de esa historia? —preguntó Taemin avergonzado.

Xyli soltó una carcajada.

—Kyuhyun, este es mi insufrible compañero de piso, Xyli —decidió presentarles para cambiar de tema—. Y él es Cho Kyuhyun, aunque le conocerás mejor por su nickname, GaemKyu.

Los ojos de Xyli se abrieron con sorpresa a la par que la sonrisa de Taemin se ensanchaba y la mirada de Kyuhyun se tornaba curiosa. Xyli era muy fanático de los videojuegos, casi tanto como de la fotografía o las fiestas. En casa tenía dos potentes ordenadores: uno para edición y otro para sus videojuegos.

—Creo que ahora sé lo que sienten las quinceañeras cuando conocen a sus ídolos, pero igual puedo fingir ser una persona normal durante cinco minutos —dijo y consultó el reloj de pulsera que no llevaba.

A Kyuhyun le hizo gracia el novio de Taemin, más que eso, le cayó bien. Ahora podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena que montaría en la editorial tirándole los tejos a Krystal; el chaval parecía no tener pelos en la lengua.

—¿Juegas? —preguntó con un brillo de interés en los ojos.

—Evidentemente —sonrió, y comenzó a dar datos de sus posesiones.

La conversación giró en torno a ese tema durante los cinco minutos siguientes; no era muy difícil que Xyli despertase el interés en la gente, pero con Kyuhyun había dado en el tema completamente. Les observó hablar sin interrumpirles, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios pese a no enterarse de nada de lo que decían.

—¡Y con todo eso se atrevieron a atacarme! ¿Te lo puedes creer? —acabó la anécdota Xyli.

Kyuhyun se echó a reír, de acuerdo al movimiento estúpido por parte de su rival.

—Si queréis os dejo intimidad —se hizo notar Taemin después de eso.

—Ay, perdona —se disculpó Xyli, rodeándole la cintura con su brazo—, es que tú no entiendes lo divertido que puede llegar a ser la estupidez ajena...

—Si ya te escucho cuando te pones a comentar a voces —dijo negando con la cabeza, sonriendo—. ¿Qué tal estás, hyung? —se dirigió a Kyuhyun.

—Bien, no me puedo quejar, y creo que tú tampoco por lo que veo —dijo y los señaló a ambos queriendo dar a entender de más.

Taemin miró a Xyli antes de devolverle la mirada, comprendiendo lo que insinuaba.

—Oh, no —sonrió divertido, negando con las manos—. No tengo tan mal gusto —se echó a reír.

—¿Cuánto crees que puedo sacar en Ebay por un autógrafo tuyo? —preguntó de repente Xyli lo que llevaba segundos cavilando, mano en la barbilla incluida.

—Bastante pasta me atrevería a decir —sonrió Kyuhyun tras reponerse de la sorpresa inicial—. Otra cosa es que te lo vaya a dar por las buenas.

—Si le dices tu plan desde el principio, lo jodes —rió Taemin, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —asintió Xyli, todavía con la mano en la barbilla—. Por eso no me dediqué a la abogacía —añadió y se la llevó a la frente en un gesto dramático.

—¿En qué trabajas? —cuestionó el gamer, divertido por todo el numerito.

—Soy fotógrafo, ten. —Sacó su cartera para pasarle una de sus tarjetas—. Fotógrafo, diseñador gráfico, el chico del café, un poco de todo.

Kyuhyun se la guardó después de examinarla y decidir que le gustaba el estilo; no era tan tonto como para no haberse percatado de cuáles eran las intenciones de Xyli al dársela. Su email estaba escrito en el reverso.

—¿Qué tal en la editorial? —le preguntó directamente a Taemin.

—Bien, no me puedo quejar —sonrió por utilizar sus mismas palabras—. Supongo que sabes todos los detalles del plan para el Festival del Libro, así que no hay mucho que te pueda contar al respecto.

—No sabes el por culo que me dieron con Monstruos en su momento, y ahora encima escribes la segunda parte, ¿tú quieres acabar con mi paciencia o qué?

Taemin se echó a reír, pero no se le había pasado por alto todo lo que Kyuhyun le decía sin palabras. Era extraño volver a hablar con él, más de esa manera, pero no estaba resultando para nada incómodo y todo había sido gracias a la intervención inicial de Xyli sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Changmin también? Eso sí que es un honor —comentó radiante, porque realmente lo sentía así.

—Creo que se lo ha leído tres o cuatro veces y siempre que lo acaba cierra el libro, se queda pensativo un momento y suelta un suspiro antes de ir a por una cerveza.

Volvieron a reír. Podía imaginar la escena perfectamente.

—Bueno, dile que no sufra que la segunda parte está en camino; creo que le gustará.

—Díselo tú mejor, que si no comenzará a hacerme preguntas y se pone muy pesado; todo el día quejándose de Jaejoong, y luego se comporta igual con según qué temas.

Taemin sonrió con nostalgia, recordando las trifulcas de esos dos.

—¿Cómo están todos?

—Están bien, triunfando en sus profesiones y demás —asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Changmin y los otros cuatro se van a ir a París en Octubre por una beca al mejor Conservatorio europeo.

—Te vas a quedar en la gloria, ¿no? —sonrió con malicia.

—No lo sabes tú bien —rió levemente.

—Me alegro mucho por ellos, se lo merecen.

—Sabes que sería conveniente que vieras a Changmin antes de entonces, ¿verdad? —A Taemin se le borró la sonrisa lentamente, bajando la mirada—. Seguimos viviendo donde siempre, pero ahora sólo nosotros dos.

El detalle era importante y tenía sentido que Minho y Jongin se hubiesen ido a vivir juntos. Lo que había visto Kibum esa mañana era a Siwon siendo él mismo con uno de sus amigos cercanos, nada de complicidad de amantes porque además, Minho era muy cuidadoso con las muestras de cariño en público si no se trataba de sus amigos.

—Sí, sí, iremos a haceros una visita —intervino Xyli, cogiendo a Taemin de la mandíbula como si fuese un muñeco y hablando por él con una voz ridícula que les hizo reír.

Taemin le dio un manotazo para quitárselo de encima.

—¿A ti quién te ha invitado?

—Puedes traer a tu mascota, no pasa nada —sonrió con malicia Kyuhyun.

—La dejamos amarrada a la pata de una mesa para que no moleste mucho —le siguió la broma Taemin.

—Bueno pero el pienso que sea de calidad, ¿eh? Que aquí todo el mundo tiene mucho dinero pero luego no se apoquina —contestó Xyli y se cruzó de brazos como si hablase de algo serio de verdad, volviendo a provocar risas.

—Ahora tengo que irme, de hecho ya me he entretenido demasiado —dijo Kyuhyun, consultando la hora en su móvil.

—Claro, nosotros también tenemos que irnos —asintió Taemin.

—Tú eres escritor, ¿no? Deberías llevar siempre un bolígrafo contigo.

—Lo llevo —respondió sorprendido por el comentario repentino.

—Déjamelo.

Lo tomó cuando se lo tendió y le agarró la mano a Xyli para apuntar el número fijo de la casa.

—Te encargo de guardarlo a ti que a este se le pierde, o hace como que lo pierde.

Le devolvió el bolígrafo a Taemin con una de sus sonrisas triunfantes.

—Ya nos veremos, y espero que sea antes de tres años por tu bien.

 


	6. Hermanos

**Hermanos**

* * *

 

 

—No puedo más —se quejó Krystal, entrando en su despacho y sentándose en una de las sillas. Su cansancio se notaba en el pelo, no tan perfectamente arreglado como siempre, y en la forma en la que había desistido de intentar conservar su atuendo impecablemente perfecto—. Eres un esclavista.

Minho sonrió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla en la que estaba revisando las curvas de ventas por sectores.

—Tampoco es para tanto —bromeó, intentando dividir su cabeza lo suficiente para poder conjurar una sonrisa que dedicarle.

—Minho, para y mírame —exigió su asistente personal. Estaba usando el tono que no era sabio desdeñar, así que Minho dejó el puntero sobre el punto en el que se había quedado y la miró. En efecto, parecía agotada. Ni su maquillaje ocultaba del todo las ojeras.

Minho se habría sentido culpable si no supiese que le pagaba lo suficiente por las horas extras. Porque su relación era extraña y Krystal nunca se había quejado por el exceso de trabajo, no hasta ese momento. Tenía su parte de razón, por supuesto. Desde que había regresado del instituto el lunes, Minho había tenido que dividirse para hacer el trabajo de cuatro personas a la vez. Necesitaba seguir con las campañas, ultimar los detalles de la gira de Jonghyun, al que pensaba organizarle talleres creativos, en colaboración con las autoridades de Seúl. Había necesitado tirar de hilos, tres cenas de negocios que lo habían devuelto a su casa de madrugada y con trabajo atrasado, pero esa misma mañana había recibido la última confirmación oficial que necesitaban.

Además, también estaba repasando todo lo que Yuri le iba enviado, tenía reuniones con Donghae todos los días y supervisaba todos los proyectos de todos los editores para conocer un poco en qué punto estaba cada uno de ellos. Con todo, el peor día había sido el anterior, jueves, cuando se había pasado toda la tarde en la planta de las revistas. Si las oficinas generales eran un caos, las revistas…

Krystal había filtrado todo su trabajo por él, quitándole de encima lo más superficial y rutinario, pero para ella también había sido un exceso y a Minho, en el fondo, no le gustaba nada explotar a alguien de esa manera. Siempre creía que se podía esforzar él mismo un poco más para hacerle la vida más llevadera a la gente que se veía obligada a trabajar a su ritmo.

—Tu hermana llega mañana a la ciudad, ¿no?

—¿Todavía eres capaz de recordar que tengo vida privada? Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme —se burló Krystal.

Minho no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Me adoras —dijo, sin necesitar que se lo confirmase. No era un secreto que hacían un buen equipo porque tenían una relación honesta y libre, en dónde sabían diferenciar entre sus papeles dentro de la relación jefe y empleado y sus papeles como amigos. Minho miró el reloj. Eran las siete de la tarde del viernes, dos horas completas después de que la jornada de trabajo hubiese finalizado para todos los empleados de esa planta. Sólo quedaban ellos, y la lealtad de Krystal para hacerle compañía y asistirlo durante cada escalón del camino lo enterneció lo suficiente como para traspasar la barrera de jefe y empleado—. Tómate el lunes y el martes libre para estar con Jessica. No soy un esclavista tan malo como para no recordar que tenías ganas de pasar tiempo con ella.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Krystal asombrada y sorprendida.

—Claro. Y vete de una vez, que yo voy a ir directo de aquí a tomar algo con Jongin y hasta las ocho no he quedado.

—¡Gracias, Minho! —exclamó ella contenta, inclinándose sobre la mesa lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Eres el mejor jefe esclavista del mundo.

Cuando Krystal lo dejó a solas, el silencio en el edificio era abrumador. Por lo que había entendido de la visita del día anterior, tres plantas más abajo, dónde estaban los departamentos de las revistas, seguiría habiendo gente, todos demasiado presionados por las fechas límite como para tener horas fijas. Y los salones de los escritores no cerraban hasta las siete y media, momento en el que el personal de limpieza comenzaba a trabajar. Las oficinas administrativas de la compañía eran lo que más tenía horarios casi normales, y ese casi porque los editores eran incluidos en el paquete y ellos sí que no tenían horas fijas de trabajo.

Algo que a Donghae y a él los preocupaba. Los preocupaba mucho. No podían saber si se cumplían el mínimo de horas necesarias para merecer los sueldos que pagaban. Entendían que podrían tener horas de margen, horas en las que el editor estaba en el domicilio personal del autor de turno, pero precisamente porque eso era una muy buena excusa, iban a necesitar implantar algún tipo de control de presencia que les dijese las horas que pasaban en la oficina. Y calcular como computarlas con el trabajo que hacían fuera del edificio.

A los editores tener que fichar una serie de horas allí dentro iba a encantarles.

Pensar en los editores, por supuesto, le provocaba un latido en la sien con el nombre de Kim Kibum. Había sido casi tan difícil conseguir su aprobación para los talleres literarios de Jonghyun como la aprobación y patrocinio del ayuntamiento. Siempre con quejas, siempre con peros, siempre con protestas. Minho sabía que la mitad eran en defensa de Taemin, no tanto porque su idea no fuese buena o porque sus propuestas no pudiesen ser controladas de forma más cordial. No. Toda la agresividad del editor hortera era una forma retorcida de defender el honor y orgullo mancillado de Taemin. Ese tipo de emociones viscerales eran visibles a simple vista, más cuando uno sabía leer a la gente y Kibum era de todo menos sutil. Así como se notaba que quería a Jonghyun con sólo ver cómo lo miraba, el desprecio y odio que sentía por Minho era palpable.

Al no ser profesional, no podía enfrentarse a él de frente. Cuando lo cansaba mucho le daba un par de órdenes secas y zanjaba el tema para lo que restaba de día, pero la batalla constante, cuando su atención era mucho más necesaria en otros cincuenta asuntos, lo estaba quemando a pasos de gigante. Había estado totalmente en lo cierto al creer que la venganza de Kim Kibum sería terrible.

Por suerte, Minho no se rendía, y hasta Kibum era una distracción bienvenida comparada con el motivo por el que había quedado a solas con Jongin para esa tarde. Iba a hablarle con Taemin. Los había visto el miércoles para comer, aprovechando que estaba por su zona de la ciudad y aunque Jongin no se había dado cuenta de nada, las miradas de Luhan eran como losas sobre los hombros de Minho. Losas pesadas y terribles, recubiertas del miedo atroz que sentía ante la posibilidad de contárselo y que Jongin se enfadase o se sintiese peor.

Él había estado ahí para ver lo que la distancia impuesta por Taemin había supuesto para él. Él había sido quien había sostenido la mano de Jongin, a veces a la fuerza para no ser dejado atrás, mientras pasaba por todas las fases del abandono. Mientras se negaba la mera posibilidad de que Taemin se hubiese ido para siempre, mientras se enfadaba y se deprimía. Y lo peor era que tanto Jongin como Minho se sabían culpables y cuando al abandono uno suma culpabilidad…

Al final, lo mucho que Minho había querido estar con él no había servido para nada porque Jongin había pagado un precio demasiado caro por la relación: había perdido a Taemin. Pero Minho… Minho seguía entendiéndolos a ambos, reducido a un juez de pista en un partido de tenis, sentado a mitad de camino de ambos, comprendiendo ambos puntos de vista y no pudiendo inclinarse hacia uno u otro porque ambos, a su manera, tenían toda la razón del mundo.

Era otro peso más sobre sus hombros, saber que en realidad él siempre había sido el más insignificante en su triángulo. El que, de haber sido otras las circunstancias, tanto uno como otro habrían desechado. Y una parte egoísta de sí mismo no podía evitar agradecer que Taemin, desapareciendo, hubiese erradicado esa posibilidad de la baraja de Jongin. Ni en el presente era capaz de imaginar qué habría sido de él si lo hubiesen dejado los dos, si se hubiese tenido que dar de bruces con la realidad de que en ningún momento había sido tan importante para ninguno de ellos como le habría gustado.

Pensar en esas cosas no le iba a servir para nada. No cuando no había podido comer en todo el día ante los nervios de decirle a Jongin no sólo que había visto a Taemin sino que sabía donde trabajaba y era tan fácil para él acceder a su expediente y sus datos personales como hacer tres clics en su ordenador. Luhan, por supuesto, tenía razón al decir que no lo perdonaría si se callaba. De lo que Minho estaba seguro era de que no lo perdonaría aunque se lo dijese.

Suspirando, apagó los sistemas que tenía encendidos, hizo las últimas anotaciones del día en su tableta y recogió la chaqueta del traje del respaldo de su sillón. A oscuras y en silencio, las oficinas parecían fantasmagóricas, seres con vida propia y en los que se podía esconder un monstruo en cada esquina.

A veces, Minho creía que leía demasiada literatura de misterio.

Se metió en el ascensor negando con la cabeza, intentando en vano alejar de sus pensamientos tanto lo que le esperaba en media hora como la voz que no hacía más que recordarle que la oficina, desierta, sería un lugar perfecto para que lo asesinasen. Con la gente que tenía acreditación para pasar de los controles, la lista de sospechosos podría ser extensa, y lo sería, cuando ejerciese su autoridad para imponer ciertas horas fijas de trabajo a los editores.

Sorprendentemente, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso inferior. Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron a Taemin, que estaba vestido con ropa mucho más sencilla y cómoda que en cualquiera de las otras ocasiones en las que Minho lo había visto. Pantalones vaqueros cómodos, una camiseta y una chaqueta de chándal que se estaba abrochando. Llevaba colgando una bandolera en la que sin duda guardaba su ordenador portátil.

De lo inesperado del encuentro, las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse mientras los dos estaban frente a frente, sin pronunciar palabra ni reaccionar. Taemin lo hizo primero, poniendo frente a ellas un pie y deteniéndolas, entrando en el ascensor a continuación.

Minho carraspeó, maldiciendo interiormente su suerte. Como su semana no había sido suficientemente tormentosa, como la perspectiva de hablar a solas con Jongin no lo asustaba lo suficiente… El karma había decidido forzarlo a ver a Taemin, echando por tierra todos sus fútiles esfuerzos para evitar hasta pensar su nombre.

Tenía que aferrarse a su dignidad, a su educación con el entorno laboral, que tanto procuraba manifestar en todo momento. Minho tenía que ser el jefe.

—Buenas tardes, señor Lee.

Taemin le devolvió una mirada desdeñosa, sin lugar a dudas con la compostura tan recuperada como él. No llegaba a esbozar la sonrisa de la última vez que lo había visto, esa sonrisa falsa y gilipollas que quería quitarle de la cara con sus propias manos, pero la superioridad y el desprecio estaban ahí, en la mirada por encima del hombro que le dedicó antes de decidirse a responder con un asentimiento y mirar hacia las puertas de metal, ignorando por completo su presencia.

Minho habría deseado ser capaz de hacer lo mismo, habría deseado mirar al frente y no hacerle ningún caso. Colocarse los auriculares con la pasmosa tranquilidad con la que Taemin lo estaba haciendo. En el silencio cortante y abrumador del ascensor, Minho podía escuchar la música de Taemin, demasiado alta como para quedarse solo en los oídos del escritor.

Para cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, Minho había tenido tantas frases en la punta de la lengua, todas ellas para reclamar un poco de atención, que del esfuerzo de contenerse se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza emocional. El estado perfecto, sin duda, para ir a hablar con Jongin de Taemin.

Caminó despacio, permitiéndole al escritor escapar primero de la sensación opresiva que se cernía sobre ellos como una nube de tormenta. Por suerte, ese día se había dejado el coche en casa, optando por el transporte público consciente de que quedar con Jongin y conseguir aparcar fuera del parking de la empresa iba a ser un imposible. El recorrido hasta el bar al que solían ir se le hizo eterno, tan eterno que comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago. Como si tuviese acidez a pesar de que era imposible porque no había comido nada en todo el día, sumergido en trabajo y con la constante presión de llevar cuatrocientas cosas a la vez.

—Traes mala cara —fue lo primero que le dijo Jongin cuando Minho se sentó en la mesa que siempre ocupaban—. Y no me digas que en serio acabas de salir ahora del trabajo. ¿No habíamos quedado que intentarías tener horarios normales?

Jongin lo conocía demasiado bien para que Minho pudiese alargar la situación indefinidamente. Podría hablarle del trabajo, podría dar mil rodeos, o intentarlo, pero eso no le causaría más que problemas a la larga. Minho era una persona directa y honesta. Intentar caminos que no iban en línea recta era la primera señal de lo nervioso y preocupado que estaba. Y las únicas personas que lo conocían mejor que Jongin eran Changmin y Kyuhyun.

—He visto a Taemin —soltó a bocajarro, convirtiendo sus palabras en una bala directa al corazón de Jongin. No necesitó ni repetirlo ni explicar más para que Jongin adquiriese una palidez enfermiza y sus ojos se dividiesen entre angustia y enfado. Si no hablaba de golpe, Minho no creía que fuese a conservar el valor de hacerlo—. Hace dos semanas en el aeropuerto, primero. Luego me enteré de que Kim Haneul es el alias que usa para escribir. Trabaja para la editorial. Luhan consideró que tenías que saberlo, aunque yo no quería decirte nada.

Hubo un silencio tenso en el que Minho fue testigo de cómo la angustia desaparecía para dejar sólo enfado, ira en estado puro que sabía que no estaba dirigida sólo a Taemin.

—¿Dos semanas? —preguntó Jongin, su voz toda grave y fría calma.

—Sí. De pasada, cuando fui a buscar a Kyuhyun al aeropuerto. No supe hasta el siguiente lunes que era Kim Haneul.

—Dos semanas —repitió Jongin solemne, saliendo poco a poco del shock—. ¿Y no pensabas decirme nada? ¿No querías hacerlo?

—Jonginnie… —suplicó Minho, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla y tratando de tocar a Jongin. Por supuesto, su ex no le dejó, ni siquiera lo miró como si verdaderamente quisiese escuchar lo que iba a decirle. Derrotado, Minho supo que dijera lo que dijese, la opinión de Jongin no iba a cambiar pero con todo, tenía al menos que intentarlo—. Sé mejor que nadie cómo te sientes al respecto de Taemin, el daño que te hizo su desaparición, el tener que vivir sin él. Erais inseparables desde niños y lo entiendo, créeme. Pero no soporto verte sufrir.

—¿Me conoces mejor de lo que me conozco yo mismo? —se burló Jongin, tan ofensivo y dañino que por un momento Minho no pudo evitar ver una sombra de Taemin en él—. ¡No te lo creas tanto, Minho! Taemin y tú tenéis la maldita manía de tomar decisiones por los demás. ¡No hacerme daño mis cojones! ¡No soy un muñeco que necesite ser protegido! —Jongin recogió la cazadora que había colgado en el respaldo de su silla de un tirón y sacó la cartera para dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa—. ¿Sabes, Minho? Sois los dos iguales y cada vez estoy más seguro que debería haberos mandado a la mierda a los dos antes de que me hicieseis trizas. Lo único bueno que me trajo relacionarme contigo fue Luhan.

Con esa última frase, Jongin abandonó el bar. Minho sabía que seguramente no querría hablarle nunca más. Jongin no era tan hiriente a menos que estuviese seguro al cien por cien de sus palabras, a menos que la idea, que las conclusiones, ya rondasen su mente de antemano.

El camarero eligió ese momento para acercarse, para preguntarle que quería y dado que no podía responder que volver atrás en el tiempo, Minho pidió soju. Se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para dedicarse a beber sus penas. El impulso de emborracharse e ir a dormir a con Changmin y Kyuhyun era fuerte, como un canto de sirena que no dejaba de entonar su nombre en un intento de seducción. Pero había una parte de él que no quería. No quería caer en ese círculo vicioso porque ya lo había pasado, cuando Jongin le había contado lo de Luhan, y había sido tan poderoso como para perder el norte en todos los aspectos de su vida. Siwon había estado ahí, con el resto de sus hyungs, para volver a centrarlo, para obligarlo a actuar con madurez y asumir que las relaciones, como el primer amor, se terminaban antes o después aunque una de las partes no quisiese.

La decisión que tomó fue la de trabajar. Emplear la noche que pasaría en vela en algo productivo. Dio buena cuenta de ese chupito de soju, se levantó, y con el corazón vacío como un agujero negro, puso rumbo a Strong Heart. Allí, en su despacho-santuario, Minho podría trabajar en las tres campañas publicitarias que se avecinaban en Strong Heart Inc., todas ellas que imprescindiblemente tenían que contar con su aprobación. Que el presidente Kang lo quisiese liderando Seoul Cultural Publishers no significaba que le hubiese dado permiso para saltarse sus responsabilidades habituales dentro de su departamento.

Entre tendencias de mercado, grupos poblacionales y técnicas de sugestión mediática era mucho más fácil no pensar en que, al final, Taemin era el precio que había pagado por Jongin y Jongin el que le habían quitado de las manos a cambio de Taemin.

 

*

 

El encuentro en el ascensor con Minho le sirvió para darse cuenta de que había cambiado algo en él en todo ese tiempo. Antes hubiera preferido ir por las escaleras en lugar de compartir un espacio tan reducido con una persona que detestaba tanto, en cambio, fue capaz de tratarle con la misma indiferencia con la que se trata a un desconocido en la misma situación. No obstante, la breve mirada que le había dirigido fue más que suficiente para percibir su cansancio, que por otro lado no le extrañaba en absoluto, pues sabía por Kibum de las campañas que estaba preparando y todo el trabajo que eso conllevaba. Si él quería llevar su salud al límite que lo hiciera mientras que no le exigiese a sí mismo terminar el libro en un tiempo más reducido. Al principio, la idea de tenerle en el mismo edificio diariamente le había aterrado, pero tras las primeras semanas, logró recuperar la templanza para continuar con su rutina sin alteraciones emocionales. Y eso en su historial de los últimos años era todo un avance.

Estaba contento consigo mismo. Quizás era su prueba de fuego para dejarlo atrás de una vez por todas.

En eso meditaba cuando la música de sus auriculares se vio interrumpida por la llamada entrante del móvil al que los tenía conectados. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil y descolgó tras ver que era Jinki quien le llamaba.

—¿Taemin?

—Sí, dime.

—Acabo de dejar a Xyli en el aeropuerto. Han ingresado a su padre en el hospital.

Park Jaehyun, Xyli para los amigos, tenía un padre coreano, una madre japonesa y cuatro hermanos de los cuales, él era el mayor. Sin embargo, cada uno de sus hermanos vivía en una parte diferente del mundo: su hermana gemela, Soyeon, vivía en Los Ángeles y trabajaba como Ayudante de Realización en una sitcom que estrenarían en otoño. Jaewoon, Juxy en el entorno cercano, tenía diecinueve años y siguiendo los pasos de su hermana, se fue a Nueva York al cumplir la mayoría de edad prácticamente con lo puesto; ahora tenía varios trabajos mal pagados de los que lograba sacar suficiente para llegar a fin de mes. Sora, la pequeña, todavía estaba en el instituto y vivía con sus padres en Japón, país al que su amigo había tomado el primer vuelo en cuanto le habían dado la noticia.

Sin embargo, no estaba solo en Corea, tenía a toda la familia de su padre, además de al tercero de sus hermanos, Jaeho. Era tres años menor que Taemin, cuatro que Xyli, y estudiaba Diseño de 3D en la universidad. La relación de su compañero de piso con su familia era realmente buena, todos estaban muy unidos y a pesar de vivir tan lejos, se llamaban por Skype a diario.

—¿Jaeho lo sabe? —fue su primera pregunta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por pensar en él en lugar de preguntar por el padre.

—Ehm... no. —A Jinki también le había sorprendido—. Quiere que le avises tú porque no ha podido ponerse en contacto con él.

No le extrañaba. Jaeho era independiente hasta el punto de ignorar llamadas telefónicas; no es que no quisiera a su familia, pero su orden de prioridades variaba del de Xyli, y por eso habían tenido fuertes encontronazos en más de una ocasión. Que ni siquiera le hubiese esperado no era algo que le sorprendiese después de conocer la relación de los dos hermanos.

—Yo me encargo, descuida. ¿Pero qué le ha ocurrido a su padre? ¿Está grave?

—Un ataque al corazón por sometimiento excesivo de estrés —explicó—. Ahora está bien, pero ha faltado muy poco.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Estoy regresando de Incheon; esta noche tengo cena con Luna y los otros autores que colaboran en el libro. Ya voy tarde.

—Luna te excusará —le restó importancia—. ¿Cuándo sale el vuelo de Xyli?

—A las nueve, pero dice que te llamará él cuando llegue.

—De acuerdo entonces. Hablamos cuando no estés conduciendo, ¿vale?

—Sí, hasta luego.

Taemin tenía el coche de Jinki, por lo que el que estaba conduciendo en ese momento era el de Xyli. En lugar de poner rumbo a su piso, como tenía intención de hacer, se dirigió hacia el de Jaeho.

Su historia con el hermano de Xyli comenzó una noche en Karma, mucho antes de vivir con él, de saber de su existencia siquiera. Jaeho fue el primer hombre con el que practicó sexo duro, hacía ya más de dos años. No supo que eran hermanos hasta la última navidad, cuando fue a pasar unos días con la familia de Xyli en Japón. Entonces, las quejas de su amigo respecto a su hermano cobraron una dimensión diferente en su mente, porque ahora entendía por qué Jaeho era tan distante de ellos, qué intentaba ocultarles.

No le había vuelto a ver desde entonces y tras su advertencia sobre que Xyli frecuentaba Karma cuando él lo hacía, dejó de ir allí. Se sabía merecedor de su rencor por haberle quitado algo que necesitaba, pero peor hubiese sido que los hermanos se encontrasen alguna noche. No sabía cómo se desfogaba Jaeho ahora, pero era un hombre de recursos, seguro que tendría con quién hacerlo.

La forma en la que Taemin y Jaeho llegaron a entenderse estaba más allá del nivel de las palabras. El consuelo que le había dado en los encuentros que compartieron era algo que le marcó de verdad, que puso límites a su locura y demostró sus ganas de vivir. Sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos, sus intenciones en absoluto samaritanas; no era más que alguien que disfrutaba exprimiendo el dolor ajeno con juegos sádicos hasta sacarle todo el juego correspondiente.

Llamó a la puerta de su apartamento con los nudillos. Jaeho vivía en un ático nada despreciable que Taemin ni sabía ni quería saber cómo pagaba. Cuando le abrió la puerta, alzó las cejas con sorpresa un breve instante.

—Tu padre ha sufrido un ataque al corazón, está en el hospital —dijo directamente, sin rodeos ni saludar.

—Así que eso era lo que quería Jaehyun antes —respondió, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

—Se encuentra estable. El vuelo de Xyli sale a las nueve.

—Bien —asintió, antes de darse la vuelta para regresar al interior de su piso, dejando la puerta abierta como invitación.

Igual que todas las veces anteriores, Taemin dudó antes de poner un pie dentro. Sabía cómo acabaría, sabía lo que provocaría en él, pero también sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con él y ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hablar de ello.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó mientras pasaba de ser un chico calmado y distante, a un hombre autoritario y rígido—. Podrías haber llamado por teléfono simplemente.

—¿Me lo habrías cogido?

—No quiero hablar contigo, date prisa en sacar a Taeman.

La primera vez que le llamó de ese modo cometió la imprudencia de reírse como si fuera un chiste; lo pagó muy caro. Ahora cuando decía que quería hablar con Taeman, él se transformaba para no atenerse a las consecuencias.

—Coge el puto teléfono cuando te llame y no me hagas venir aquí a perder el tiempo.

Jaeho cerró los ojos; su tono de voz, sus palabras, era pura melodía para sus oídos. Le vio sonreír y sintió, por consecuencia, a ese que llamaba Taeman extendiéndose por su cuerpo como si de un virus se tratase, apoderándose de él sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Taeman le cogió del cabello y tiró de él para obligarle a mirarle—. ¿Te he dicho que lo hagas?

—No... —sonrió todavía más.

—No, ¿qué? —preguntó de forma amenazante.

—No, hyungmin.

Taeman le tiró al suelo con desprecio, como si tocarle le diese asco.

—La próxima vez que Xyli te llame le coges el teléfono en cuanto lo oigas sonar, y si no llegas, le llamas tú. ¿Entendido?

—Sí...

—Sí, ¿qué? —alzó la voz en lo que le cogía por el cuello y le ayudaba a levantarse para estamparlo contra la pared más cercana.

—Sí, hyungnim.

—No me tomes por tonto porque puedes perder mucho si decido contar nuestro pequeño secretito.

No era una amenaza real porque no tenía intención de decirle nada a Xyli, pero cuando sacaba ese lado oscuro de él, inquietar a Jaeho era algo con lo que disfrutaba realmente porque no era nada fácil hacerlo, pero él tenía ese as en su baraja.

—No, Taemin. —El rol volvió a cambiar; Jaeho puso una mano sobre su muñeca y el agarre entorno a su cuello se suavizó—. Eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad que no?

—Todo depende de ti —tragó saliva involuntariamente.

—Por supuesto. —Le tomó la mano en alto apartándola de su cuello—. No olvides que todo depende siempre de mí —le susurró a su oído—. Ahora te vas a desnudar, te vas a meter en mi cama, y me vas a contar qué es lo que te ha hecho venir aquí de verdad.

Taemin obedeció, porque a esa voz no se le decía que no. Era todo automático; era consciente y a la vez no de lo que hacía, de lo que sucedía. Ese era exactamente el efecto que provocaba Jaeho en él, comparable a una borrachera pero sin resaca ni mareos.

—Mi ex es el nuevo dirigente de la editorial en la que trabajo —sus palabras salieron solas en lo que Jaeho se dedicaba a tocar su cuerpo como le venía en gana—. Hoy he descubierto que puede llegar a serme indiferente, pero cuando se comporta de manera profesional, vuelvo a odiarle y a querer gritarle mierdas. —Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su labios por las piernas camino de las ingles—. Todo va bien hasta el momento en que decide no ignorarme.

Jaeho le mordió fuerte, haciéndole daño en una zona muy sensible, como castigo por mentir.

—Una parte de mí sí que está bien mientras me ignore, pero otra quiere todo lo contrario. Quiere volver a irrumpir en su despacho, tomarle por sorpresa y soltar mierda sin parar hasta verle hecho pedazos. Echar sal en sus heridas, meter la mano en su interior para sacar al verdadero Minho, al que se esconde detrás de Don Perfecto Choi. ¡Porque no le soporto! ¡Odio serle indiferente!

Enfadado, no sabiendo contra quién exactamente, Taemin le agarró por el cabello y tiró de él para devorarle la boca y callarse a sí mismo de ese modo. Les hizo girar, le colocó bocabajo y se posicionó tras sus piernas.

—Fólleme, hyungnim —suplicó Jaeho, volviendo a cambiar de rol.

En ese momento no tenía la paciencia suficiente para hacerse de rogar como hubiera hecho en otro momento. Metió los dedos en su entrada para ensancharla con urgencia, separándole las nalgas con la otra mano. En ese tipo de encuentros la delicadeza brillaba por su ausencia, pero había que tener un mínimo de sentido común para poder llegar hasta el final.

—Ahora sí quieres que te folle, ¿eh? —sonrió de lado mientras movía los dedos en círculos—. ¿Qué pasó después de Navidad?

—La pregunta no es esa. —Se retorció un poco por el dolor—. No es qué pasó después, sino durante.

—Me importa una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida —le dejó claro.

—Bien, porque así es cómo tiene que ser —soltó un pequeño gemido al encontrar con uno de sus dedos el punto G.

Taemin se dio prisa en prepararle antes de entrar en él con un mínimo de cuidado para embestir a un ritmo acelerado después, preso de la urgencia por desfogarse. El juego de dominación no fue siempre de ese modo. Al principio, Jaeho era quien llevaba la voz cantante en todo momento, aunque siempre era el pasivo porque lo prefería; poco a poco, fue creando a Taeman a su imagen y semejanza, poniendo palabras en su boca y moldeando su actitud para dejarse sodomizar como realmente le gustaba. Era consciente de que lo que hacía con él no era ni de lejos tan duro como practicaba con otras personas, pero se acomodaba al límite de cada uno y le sacaba todo el partido al encuentro sexual para convertirlo en lo más parecido a su ideal. A Taemin le gustaba hacerlo con Jaeho porque se sentía liberado, podía hablar sin mentir a nadie, expresar lo que quisiese con palabras o con su propio cuerpo, y al final del acto, a nadie le importaría.

Echó su cuerpo hacia delante, quedando completamente tumbado sobre él, para continuar embistiéndole mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos en un abrazo posesivo que además le dificultaba la respiración. Jaeho se corrió primero y un poco después él. Cuando terminaron, se quitó de encima con intención de vestirse, pero el anfitrión le cogió de la muñeca.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó con una sonrisa perversa, ya habiendo recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración—. Todavía no he acabado contigo.

Horas más tarde, Taemin regresó a su piso con marcas por todo el cuerpo y cinco orgasmos acumulados. Esa noche no salió, sino que se dio una ducha y se relajó leyendo en la cama hasta que se quedó dormido. El sábado, como tenía la casa entera para sí mismo, lo dedicó a escribir, logrando avanzar bastante con la historia. Al atardecer se sentía realizado como persona, así que llamó a los chicos para ver cuál era el plan o si lo había. Como Xyli estaba en la situación en la que se encontraba, ninguno veía bien salir de fiesta, así que fueron a cenar y luego al cine. Después, se tomaron algo con tranquilidad y para las dos regresaron a casa.

Como había descansado ese fin de semana, la mañana del lunes logró levantarse a una hora decente y de buen humor. Decidió aprovechar esa extraña ocasión para trabajar en Fantasmas, además la noche anterior se le habían ocurrido un par de escenas que se moría por escribir y que por suerte apuntó en el móvil porque al despertar había olvidado la mayoría de los detalles.

Kibum se sorprendió de verle tan temprano en la oficina, charlaron cinco minutos y cada uno regresó a su lugar de trabajo. Fue una mañana fructífera en la que pudo escribir esas escenas que había pensado la noche anterior y que tan bien se acoplaban a lo transcurrido hasta el momento. Pensaba que le costaría más trabajo retomar Fantasmas, pero lo cierto era que de momento, todo iba viento en popa.

Lo que Taemin no sabía era que, a la hora del mediodía mientras recogía sus cosas porque el estómago le rugía del hambre, su hermano mayor acababa de llegar al Seoul Cultural Publishers enfundado en su ropa de marca, sin llegar a usar traje pero vestido con la misma elegancia que como si llevara uno. Lee Taejung tenía veintinueve años y quizás por ser el primero en nacer se había llevado la altura, la espalda ancha y el atractivo varonil; sólo cuando sonreía se le veía el auténtico parecido con él. A veces la genética hacía ese tipo de cosas.

Taejung sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando en las escaleras de la entrada se encontró con Minho, quien justo acababa de finalizar una llamada telefónica y se estaba guardando el teléfono móvil.

—Mírate, ya eres todo un ejecutivo —sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando los grandes ojos del otro le reconocieron.

—Hyung... —se le escapó por la sorpresa de verle, porque debería estar en Nueva York, no en Seúl.

Taejung le envolvió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo lleno de todo el cariño que siempre le había profesado, y Minho, pese a su pasmosa sorpresa, no dudó en devolvérselo cuando fue capaz de reaccionar.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó con una sonrisa involuntaria cuando se separaron.

—Esta mañana a primera hora, el tiempo de ir a casa de mis padres a saludar de pasada y que me dieran la dirección de la editorial para venir a recoger a mi hermano, que por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Pues...

En realidad, Minho no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Taemin, pero lo normal era que fuese a escribir pasado el mediodía, nunca a la misma hora. Estaba a punto de responderle que hasta la tarde no llegaría cuando el aludido se manifestó.

Cuando Taemin salió del ascensor y vio a su hermano hablando con Minho, un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un temor sin nombre ascendió de su estómago a su garganta, dejándolo sin aliento. Prácticamente corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Hyung! —exclamó, entre contento y preocupado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Minho se hizo a un lado para que los hermanos pudiesen estrecharse en un abrazo, e incluso miró en otra dirección con incomodidad; ahora que Taemin estaba ahí, ya no pintaba nada en la escena.

—He llegado esta mañana y he dicho: ¡pues le voy a dar una sorpresa a mi Taeminnie! —sonrió con cariño mientras le removía el cabello.

—Hyung, por favor —se arregló el pelo; ya no era un niño al que le gustaba ese tipo de muestras de afecto.

—¿Y ese rubio? —preguntó con una ligera burla—. ¿Cómo le dejas teñirse de un color tan llamativo? —le preguntó a Minho.

El aludido frunció el ceño, pero Taemin reclamó toda la atención.

—Deberías haber avisado, hyung. Te habría ido a recoger. ¿Pero por qué has venido tan repentinamente?

—Tengo negocios que atender en Seúl, estaré una semana —les explicó.

—Ya decía yo que por gusto era raro que volvieses —rió mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo y Taejung en respuesta se lo pasaba por los hombros para darle un medio abrazo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, debería haber vuelto antes —dijo, entonces se fijó en las marcas que su hermano pequeño tenía en el cuello, asomando por el borde del palestino que utilizaba—. Chicos, cortaos un poco, sobre todo si trabajáis en el mismo lugar.

El corazón de Taemin continuaba latiendo a un ritmo demasiado acelerado para que fuese saludable y no paraba de lanzar miradas de reojo a un Minho que llevaba todo el rato con el ceño fruncido por la sospecha. Cuando Taejung bajó un poco el palestino con un dedo para mostrar uno de los múltiples chupetones que Jaeho le había dejado el viernes, todo debió haber cobrado sentido en la mente de Minho. Taemin le suplicó con la mirada que no lo desmintiese.

—Ah, hyung —fingió que le daba vergüenza que hablase de ese tema en público, como el antiguo Taemin habría hecho—, no me digas eso cuando eras tú el que siempre tenía que llevar el cuello cubierto para disimular los tuyos.

—Es cierto, es cierto —rió con despreocupación—. Minho. —Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Taejung le llamó—. ¿Duermes bien últimamente? No tienes buena cara.

—Es el cansancio acumulado, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes —se esforzó por sonreírle mientras compartía una mirada con Taemin.

—Estamos todos esforzándonos por llegar a la Feria del Libro, ¿recuerdas que te lo comenté?

—Sí, claro. —Taejung puso una mano en el hombro de Minho—. No te esfuerces demasiado, eres bueno en lo que haces, todo saldrá bien, así que no descuides tu salud, ¿de acuerdo?

Minho asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro.

—¿Nos vamos a comer? —propuso Taemin—. Me muero de hambre.

—Por supuesto. —sonrió Taejung—. ¿A dónde os apetece ir?

—Ehm, no, Minho no puede venir... —respondió su hermano, compartiendo una mirada de entendimiento con su ex— tiene...

—Una reunión de negocios —se apresuró a finalizar la frase y sonrió con convencimiento—, a la que voy a llegar tarde como no me dé prisa —consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—Oh, claro, sé cómo son esas reuniones —sonrió de forma cómplice y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Luego me tienes que dar el teléfono de Changmin, que me gustaría quedar con todos antes de volver.

—Claro, yo les aviso —asintió Minho, de nuevo mirando brevemente a Taemin.

—¿Y quién dice que vayan a querer verte? —preguntó con cierta malicia el Lee pequeño.

—Seguro que me puedo camelar a Voldemin y Darth Kyuder de nuevo —sonrió con confianza, contagiando a los otros dos.

—Te veo luego —se despidió Taemin de Minho, dándole un suave apretón en la mano como solía hacer cuando estaban saliendo. Su última mirada prometía explicaciones.

Volviendo a pasar su brazo por los hombros de su hermano pequeño, los Lee se marcharon de la editorial dejando a Minho atrás con una mezcla de sentimientos confusos en el pecho.

 

*

 

Consciente de que no podía quedarse pasmado en la entrada del edificio, Minho sacudió la cabeza y fue directo al ascensor.

No tenía ni idea de qué narices acababa de ocurrir.

Bueno, sí, podía asimilar la parte que le enumeraba el orden de los sucesos, como viñetas de un comic, pero lo que no podía hacer era procesarlos satisfactoriamente.

En vez de dirigirse a su despacho, caminó directamente a los aseos de esa planta. Echó un vistazo, agradeciendo en silencio su altura, para asegurarse de que estaba a solas. Una vez a salvo de miradas indiscretas, fue directo a la hilera de piletas. Abrió el agua fría, se aflojó la corbata y miró la cara reflejada en el espejo como si no reconociese de nada los ojos cansados delimitados por las ojeras que le devolvían la mirada.

No era idiota así que podía hacerse una idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba bastante seguro de que cariño personal o no, si Taejung se enteraba de que le había sido infiel a Taemin, lo mínimo que haría sería darle un par de derechazos bien dados. No un abrazo cálido como si hubiesen vuelto cuatro años atrás en el tiempo, cuando Minho y Taemin todavía estaban demasiado cegados por el brillo de su relación como para pensar más allá de lo inmediato y Taejung, como el resto de hyungs, los consideraban un par de cachorrillos adorables. Por algún motivo que Minho no entendía, Taemin no le había hablado de su ruptura a su hermano.

Era justo lo que necesitaba después del horror de fin de semana que acababa de pasar. Saltándose hasta ir a ver a Changmin y Kyuhyun para poder tener la oportunidad de sumergirse en el trabajo y así dejar de pensar en Jongin. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Se mojó una mano con gesto ausente, pasándosela a continuación por las sientes y la nuca. Fijarse en su cuello le hizo recordar el de Taemin, lleno de marcas hechas por el fotógrafo, o por el chico del aeropuerto. Quizá los dos, porque Minho se estaba dando cuenta de que no conocía a Taemin para nada. La sensación y el engaño todavía quemaban, como si quisiesen abrasarle la piel de la mano que había sostenido, que le había apretado en un gesto tan familiar que Minho no podía evitar romperse por dentro.

Romperse era algo que no se podía permitir. Que no podía dejar que saliese al exterior, que se viese en su rostro o en su lenguaje corporal.

Necesitaba trabajar.

Eso era lo que Minho necesitaba. Trabajar, reflotar la compañía y marcharse a un nuevo proyecto antes de que la maldita editorial y todos los relacionados con ella acabasen con él.

Suspiró, volvió a mirar al extraño del espejo a los ojos, y se recompuso la ropa para que volviese a tener un aspecto prístino y compuesto. Era Choi Minho. Ejecutivo en alza, publicista admirado. Tenía una brillante carrera por delante y nada ni nadie podía tocar su compostura.

O, al menos, eso iba a creer hasta que se convirtiese en una verdad absoluta.

Cuando salió fue directo al despacho de Yuri a buscar unos informes. Krystal y ella salían a comer y tras excusarse con una historia inventada que ninguna de las dos creyó, Minho se encerró en su oficina. Dejó los documentos sobre su mesa, consciente de que fuera lo que fuese lo de Taejung, Minho ya podía ir llamando a Changmin y a Kyuhyun para ponerlos sobre aviso, como mínimo de que estaba en la ciudad.

No sabía si tendría fuerzas para explicar el asunto dos veces así que llamó directamente a Changmin, consciente de que él sería mejor para retransmitir el mensaje al resto de su grupo que Kyuhyun. Lo único que necesitaba era comentárselo a Jaejoong y ya se encargaría todo el mundo de darse por entendido.

Afortunadamente, Changmin respondió al segundo tono.

—¿Diga?

—Changmin, soy yo —dijo Minho suspirando. De pronto se le había quedado la mente en blanco y no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a explicar toda la mierda que le había pasado en los últimos días.

—¿No me digas? El lector de llamadas te anuncia como si fueses el Papa.

Minho se había ganado semejante respuesta al quedarse en silencio. A Changmin no le gustaba hablar por teléfono. Era una de esas personas que limitaban sus llamadas a la comunicación necesaria, no a peroratas sobre intrascendencias.

—Taejung está en la ciudad —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros a pesar de que Changmin no podía verlo. Sentía la ceja que había alzado con su afirmación, entre indiferente e intrigada—. Da la impresión de que Taemin no le ha dicho que rompimos, y… y dijo que quería quedar con todos e iba a estar toda la semana. Le paso tu número para que hable contigo directamente, ¿te parece bien?

En el espeso silencio que siguió, Minho tuvo clarísimo que a Changmin no le parecía nada bien. Pero no la parte de Taejung, con esa sabía que no tendría problemas. No. Minho estaba seguro de que era él, era su ausencia mal excusada de ese fin de semana y el silencio progresivo en el que se iba sumiendo lo que a Changmin le parecía mal. No se molestaría si fuese normal, pero Changmin y Kyuhyun eran como sus hermanos y lo conocían, de ahí que no quisiese verlos. Si le veían la cara, Minho estaría obligado a hablarles de Jongin y simplemente pensar en ello le provocaba un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de un puño.

No necesitaba, para nada, complicaciones extra con Taemin. Ya bastante escocían las últimas palabras de Jongin como para que encima tuviese que, y lo estaba viendo venir como quien observa dos trenes a punto de estrellarse, fingir delante de Taejung en más ocasiones que la que acababa de vivir.

—Ven a cenar —fue lo que Changmin respondió al fin—. Hablaremos con más detalle entonces.

Changmin colgó y Minho dejó que su cabeza se golpease contra la superficie de la mesa. Había sonado a orden, de esas que tenía que cumplir sí o sí porque un intento de negativa significaba despertar al tirano que Changmin tenía en su interior. Un tirano que disfrutaba exprimiendo hasta la última gota de verdad en Minho y lo dejaba siempre destrozado. Changmin era el más efectivo logrando que se enfrentase a sus propios problemas y Minho tenía demasiados como para mirarlos de frente y plantarles cara a todos a la vez.

Preparándose para una noche de todo menos placentera, decidió saltarse la comida y responder el correo que había recibido desde el sábado. Había demasiados asuntos, mensajes que se convirtieron en cadenas de preguntas y respuestas, citas, plazos, campañas y gráficos volando de un lado para otro.

Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que tenía entre manos que se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y Krystal anunció que estaba el señor Kim esperando para entrar. Ni se había dado cuenta de que ya habían regresado del almuerzo y hasta tuvo que consultar la hora que era. Como la agenda que tenía como herramienta en el escritorio le decía, no había concertado ninguna cita ni reunión con nadie a esas horas. Hasta su cita de las cuatro no había motivos para que nadie estuviese allí. Por lo menos, semejante anuncio implicaba que no era Kibum, y fuera quien fuese, Minho pensaba agarrarse hasta a un clavo ardiendo. Su situación era demasiado precaria como para tomarse las cosas con más calma.

Jonghyun entró en el despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una nube de optimismo rodeándolo con semejante fuerza que Minho fue incapaz de contener la envidia irracional que sintió.

—¡Buenas tardes, Minho! —lo saludó, sentándose frente a él antes de que tuviese tiempo a ofrecerle el asiento—. He estado pensando en lo de las temáticas y he decidido que quiero un puñado más de horas pero para adultos.

Minho tardó un minuto en procesar lo que le estaba diciendo o a qué se refería. Estaba tan agotado e inmerso en sus propios problemas que su confusión tuvo que ser evidente en su rostro, porque Jonghyun frunció el ceño. Decidido a no darle pie a indagar, trató de distraer su atención al máximo.

—Si queremos hacer algo para adultos imagino que querrás incluir temáticas más adultas —observó—, eso significaría financiación externa. No podemos depender del Ayuntamiento para que fomente unas jornadas literarias exclusivamente para adultos. Por no mencionar que podemos meternos en problemas con la Comisión para la Juventud o vernos frente a frente con la posibilidad de censura.

—Con las advertencias necesarias no tendría que haber problemas, ¿no? —preguntó Jonghyun, frunciendo más el ceño y mirándolo con una exhaustividad que rayaba en el escrutinio.

Minho se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de recordar las mil normativas que había para limitar la presencia de contenido sexual, violencia y similares en las actividades públicas. Dependiendo de los matices en los que Jonghyun se quisiese adentrar podría mover contactos, hacer las advertencias pertinentes y hablar con conocidos en prensa para dar una imagen más adulta y próxima al estilo narrativo de Jonghyun en las jornadas literarias. Significaría toda una pesadilla de preparación, pero Minho podría hacerlo.

—Tendríamos que poner márgenes a lo que sea en lo que quieres profundizar. Sexo, violencia e ideologías fanáticas son temas muy complicados y que, si se llevan mal, podrían hacer mella en tu reputación.

—Es decir, que puedo ir a jugar al patio si me quedo dentro de las verjas.

—Sí.

Jonghyun suspiró. Era evidente por su rostro que no estaba para nada contento, pero que prefería eso antes que quedarse sin nada.

—Pues tendremos que hablar de esos límites. ¿Tomamos una cerveza juntos?

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó Minho, sorprendido y alzando las cejas en una expresión que hizo reír al escritor.

—Ahora mismo. Más tarde. Da un poco igual. Estoy escribiendo en el salón 4, pero tienes una cara más mustia que tus plantas. Tomar el aire te vendría bien.

Minho no pudo evitar un sonido despectivo ante la afirmación. Le vendrían bien muchas cosas, pero tomar el aire no era de las prioritarias, así que tendría que seguir en su despacho.

—No voy a poder. No estaré libre hasta… —se giró para poder ver la agenda en su tableta y calculó que añadiendo los trámites de una versión adulta del taller literario, seguramente no tendría tiempo libre hasta el jueves. A menos que aplazase lo que no era urgente, que podría retrasar un puñado de cosas al fin de semana si se veía en la necesidad de tiempo antes del sábado por la tarde— jueves o viernes, así a bote pronto.

—¡Joder, normal que tengas cara de mustio! —exclamó Jonghyun, cotilleando en su agenda sin ningún tipo de decoro—. Vamos a quedar el jueves, así que anótame ahí. Nunca he conocido a un adicto al trabajo, puedo usarte como documentación para un personaje de mi nueva novela. Se llama Rafik y es de ascendencia mezclada: su padre es un jefe del petróleo árabe y su madre hija de un chaebol. Está empeñado en ser un buen hombre de negocios y aunque tenía pensado entrevistarme con un ejecutivo de Samsung, creo que no voy a perder el tiempo teniéndote a ti cerca.

—No sé de qué puedo servirte —se quejó Minho, encogiéndose de hombros con pesadez. Él no tenía nada que ver con un heredero medio árabe. Su familia no era tan de clase alta—. No hago nada especial más allá de trabajar y cumplir con mis fechas límites, como todo el mundo en la empresa.

Jonghyun lo miró alzando una ceja, como si le estuviese preguntando en silencio si de verdad pretendía que se creyese que era uno más. Tenía una intensidad muy propia, todo el buen humor focalizado hacia la intensidad con la que le decía «venga por favor, no me toques la moral» tan alto y claro que cualquiera lo habría entendido.

Minho claudicó con un suspiro.

—Jueves a las siete —confirmó, anotándolo en su planning—. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo más?

—No, porque seguro que no vas a considerar descansar como ayudarme. Kibum se ha ido a no sé qué de Nicole, pero busca mi número en los registros de la empresa. Yo no me lo sé.

—Prepararé lo que acordamos —dijo Minho a modo de despedida, asintiendo y esperando a que Jonghyun se fuese para resoplar y hablar en voz baja—. Mierda.

Se pasó la siguiente media hora acomodando el resto de sus tareas para quedar libre a las siete. Sabía perfectamente como era lo de ir a beber con compañeros de trabajo y eso significaba que si regresaba a casa a media noche podría considerarse afortunado. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que no sería así. Jonghyun no tenía pinta de ser de los de locales de ambiente tranquilo, música clásica y noches de viernes acompañado por un libro. Pero era agradable y su mayor fuente de ingresos: si quería ir a beber con Minho, tenía que decirle que sí. No del todo por obligación profesional, pero casi. Al menos la primera vez que se lo sugería. Repetir o no ya iría más en cuestión de cómo fuese el primer encuentro y la montaña de trabajo en la que Minho estuviese enterrado.

Resoplando, se puso en pie y caminó hacia el perchero que había al fondo del despacho, frente a la ventana. Dejó la chaqueta colgada y le puso encima la corbata. Cuando se sentó de nuevo en su mesa se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, dejando que sus clavículas y parte de su pecho quedase a la vista. Flexionó los dedos y se remangó la camisa, quitándose también el reloj. Lo aguardaba una buena porción de investigación, redacción y cadenas de correo electrónico si quería tener todo sobre la mesa antes de lanzarse a meterse en algo que podía afectar negativamente a la popularidad y el tirón de Jonghyun.

Krystal lo llamó a través del interfono, un tiempo más tarde, y Minho la miró distraída. Su asistente personal carraspeó, reclamando su atención con elegancia y una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó.

—El señor Lee quiere hablar con usted, me ha preguntado si estaba libre. ¿Le digo que pase?

Minho pestañeó como si fuese un idiota antes de procesar que Krystal hablándole en un tono tan profesional y comedido, usando el interfono y mencionando ese apellido…

Taemin.

Seguramente querría explicarle lo de Taejung. Minho tenía clarísimo que iba a ser todo oídos, porque además de confundido, esa pequeña farsa le había dejado los nervios a flor de piel y a Jongin como lamento constante a modo de banda sonora de su subconsciente.

—Hazlo pasar.

Minimizó todo lo que tenía en las pantallas y no se molestó en adecentar su apariencia en lo más mínimo. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir mostrando la cara del ejecutivo intachable y tenía la sospecha de que la visita de Taemin ni siquiera tendría nada que ver con la editorial. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, incapaz de preocuparse de que le daba un aspecto más desenfadado y observó a Taemin entrar en su despacho y cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

Llevaba el mismo atuendo que al mediodía, con la palestina mejor colocada para esconder las marcas, las señales de los labios del fotógrafo o del tipo del aeropuerto o de ambos. No se podía quitar la sensación de que podrían ser ambos, como si su morbosidad lo obligase a irse por semejantes derroteros.

Pero no podía. No podía dejarse llevar a las marcas, a la aparentemente activa vida sexual de su primer ex, porque eso no tenía nada que ver con él. No eran amigos, Taemin no tenía ningún motivo ni para darle la hora del día, algo que Minho comprendía y apoyaba totalmente. Él había sido el que no se había comportado como la situación requería así que no tenía derecho a quejarse, ni siquiera a sentirse un poco molesto. Taemin se había convertido en alguien que no conocía, en alguien que jamás querría conocerlo a él, así que Minho tenía que seguir jugando la baza de la profesionalidad.

Igual que ir a tomar algo con Jonghyun, esto también podía considerarlo trabajo necesario para que sus escritores hiciesen un buen trabajo que reportase beneficios a la compañía.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —preguntó, poniéndose en pie e indicándole con un gesto de la mano, frío y cívico, que tomase asiento frente a él.

Taemin pareció dudar, considerar la oferta un momento demasiado largo, mirándolo como si quisiese leer en su interior. Al final, tras esos tensos momentos, se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente y se sentó frente a él.

Y Minho esperó, sentado en su sillón, a que le dijese lo que fuera que quisiese decirle.

 

*

 

Quería zanjar el asunto cuanto antes, no posponer la conversación porque conforme más tiempo pasase, menos valiente se sentiría y más sospechas levantaría en su hermano. Mientras almorzaban le había preguntado por Minho, por ellos, porque los había notado tensos, incómodos, pero supuso que era producto de una discusión y él se aferró a esa excusa, pero no podía tirar de ella para siempre. Era una locura que Taejung estuviera en Corea, que se hubiese encontrado con Minho porque ahora no podía mentirle diciendo que estaba en un viaje de negocios o algo semejante. Era la primera vez en tres años que su hermano regresaba a casa y no iba a marcharse hasta quedarse tranquilo respecto a ellos dos.

—Voy a dejar las formalidades a un lado —comenzó por ahí, porque si le enfadaba con su trato profesional no podría hablarle de lo importante. Minho se limitó a asentir esta vez.

Abrir la boca para hablar y que no saliesen palabras le hacía verse como un estúpido, era consciente de ello, pero a pesar de que la frase estuviese construida en su mente, sus cuerdas vocales no eran capaces de reproducirlas. Apoyó un codo en el reposabrazos de la silla y se pasó la mano por la frente en gesto pensativo.

—Supongo que debería empezar disculpándome por el aprieto de antes, y… —bajó las manos para entrelazarlas sobre sus piernas y jugar con sus dedos, nervioso— darte las gracias por no delatarme —añadió en un murmullo.

No quería levantar la mirada, no estaba preparado para ver lo que provocaban sus palabras en él, así que simplemente se mordió los labios y continuó jugando con sus manos. Aprovechando el silencio de Minho, cargado de significado pese a no saber interpretarlo, continuó hablando conforme las palabras acudían a él.

—Y… también debería explicarte por qué mi hermano piensa que tú y yo… seguimos juntos, porque… —Se los mordió una vez más; no podía ir a esa parte todavía, ni siquiera se había mentalizado de la locura que iba a hacer.

—¿Porque…? —le alentó Minho a seguir, hablando en el mismo tono de voz bajo, pero varios tonos más graves que el suyo.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una mirada que no le era en absoluto desconocida; cada vez que se habían peleado en el pasado, Minho le había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de comprender su punto de vista y los labios entreabiertos no eran más que la muestra inconsciente de querer decir algo pero no atreverse a hacerlo, bien por temor a empeorar la situación, bien por la insuficiencia de datos para ello.

—Si le hubiera dicho la verdad, lo habría dejado todo para estar conmigo. —Y ahí iba la gran verdad y motivo por el que llevaba fingiendo una doble vida durante los últimos tres años—. No podía hacerle eso, no después de todo lo que luchó por conseguir ese trabajo; había cumplido su sueño y no quería que renunciara por mí.

—Pero Taemin —ambos se dieron cuenta de cómo el nombre se escapó de sus labios, y ambos ignoraron el hecho por su propio bien—, mentirle de esa manera… —ni siquiera sabía qué decirle exactamente; estaba tan consternado que todo era un caos en su mente.

—No le voy a mentir para siempre —se apresuró en decir—, pero le diré la verdad cuando llegue el momento adecuado —añadió, dejando clara cuál era su postura y que nada de lo que le dijese le haría cambiar de opinión—. Ha sacrificado tanto para poder estar donde está, y ahora es feliz… no quiero perjudicarle ni lo más mínimo con mis cosas. —Minho abrió la boca para replicar—. ¡Además! —le silenció alzando el tono lo suficiente como para imponerse—, él te adora… y a Jongin también…

Tal vez fuera un tanto rastrero jugar esa carta, pero había causado justo el impacto deseado y ahora era Minho quien se frotaba la frente, indicando que su jaqueca acababa de comenzar.

—Sé que todo esto es una locura —dijo y se pasó las manos por la cara, preparándose para lo que iba a decir a continuación—, pero no puedes estropearlo. No puedes decirle la verdad.

Se miraron a los ojos, Minho incrédulo, tal vez enfadado, y él comiéndose todo su orgullo, sorprendido del autocontrol que no sabía que tenía. Definitivamente, esa noche volvería a casa de Jaeho.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que…? —ni siquiera podía terminar la frase.

—Sí —dejó escapar todo su pesar en un largo suspiro—. Se va el viernes, pero no lo hará sin una comida con nosotros primero. Minho —se apresuró a volver a interrumpirle antes de que hablase—, por favor —le pidió con un hilito de voz—. No por mí, no por ti… por él. Por su bien. Ayúdame a protegerlo.

El peso de su última frase se dejó caer de golpe sobre los hombros de Minho. No apartó los ojos de él, viendo cómo los retazos de emoción que había podido vislumbrar antes desaparecían tras una mirada indescifrable. El silencio pareció ganar identidad propia, denso y abrumador, dispuesto a ahogarle de un segundo a otro. Le vio mover uno de sus elegantes dedos sobre su tableta, pulsando lo que parecían varios iconos antes de deslizarse por la pantalla. No hizo amago de intentar averiguar qué hacía, demasiado tenso mientras seguía esperando una respuesta de la que sentía que dependía su vida.

—Tendrá que ser el jueves.

—¿Eh? —preguntó, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones ni relajarse hasta que no tuviese una confirmación más sólida de que realmente estaba aceptando su locura de proposición.

—El único día que estoy libre para comer es el jueves —repitió Minho más claramente. Taemin siguió observándolo con atención pero éste comenzó a escribir algo y no parecía por la labor de levantar la mirada del maldito aparato—. Avisaré también a Changmin, Kyuhyun y los demás, por si tu hermano los ve. ¿Algo más?

Minho lo miró entonces, durante apenas un segundo, como si estuviese demasiado ocupado para él. Taemin se sintió dividido entre el alivio y la furia que comenzaba a crecer al darse cuenta de que volvía a tener delante a Don Perfecto Choi. No podía permitirse el lujo de joderlo, de fastidiar la farsa por contestarle mal ahí, así que negó con la cabeza, musitó un gracias a regañadientes y salió del despacho. Quería escapar cuanto antes del edificio, no fuese que a Minho le diese tiempo a cambiar de opinión.

Jaeho. Necesitaba a Jaeho.


	7. La farsa

**La farsa**

* * *

 

 

Cuando Taemin cerró la puerta del despacho, a Minho le temblaban las manos. Le temblaban tanto que tuvo que dejar de sostener la tableta porque tenía miedo a romperla.

Decir que lo había pillado por sorpresa era quedarse muy corto.

No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte, le dolía la cabeza tanto que comenzaba a ver borroso y la mera idea de tener que fingir que seguía con Taemin lo aterrorizaba. No quería ni imaginar lo que iba a pensar Jongin si se enteraba y tenía menos ganas que nunca de ir a ver a Changmin y a Kyuhyun.

Porque desde luego, no podía llegarles en ese estado. Y para no llegar en ese estado tenía que tragarse la cantidad ingente de emociones que se habían revolucionado en su interior al ver a Taemin con esa expresión, al escucharlo hablar con ese deje de desesperación que ambos sabían que era lo único que podría lograr que se tragase su orgullo. Pero lo había hecho. Taejung era importante y Taemin no fallaba a las personas que quería. No las traicionaba.

Eso era cosa de Minho.

No habría podido decirle que no ni aunque quisiese. No cuando ese pequeño momento había sido lo más próximo que había visto al viejo Taemin, al que Minho había adorado antes de desenamorarse, antes de crecer y darse cuenta de que si todos decían que los primeros amores no funcionaban era por algo. Se escudaba en su profesionalismo, en la necesidad que lo obligaba a asegurarse de que los escritores clave tuviesen la mayor paz posible para trabajar tranquilos. Especialmente Taemin, que de por sí estaba trabajando contra reloj. Si encima tenía que enfrentarse a una debacle emocional como contarle la verdad a su hermano y el estrés que ello le generaría… Fantasmas no estaría terminado cuando lo necesitaban listo y no se estaba dejando la piel en superar las expectativas como para permitir que algo que estaba en su mano afectase al éxito global.

Quizás, si se lo repetía un millón de veces hasta el jueves, se lo creería.

El primer paso para creerlo, por supuesto, era volver a trabajar su agenda. Tendría que mover las citas y reuniones del jueves para el viernes, aplazar la visita a la sección de revistas para el lunes y todo lo que podía hacer él solo lo pasaría al domingo.

El jueves, por supuesto, lo iba a dar por perdido. Las comidas con Taejung siempre habían tendido a alargarse y Minho era lo suficientemente honesto para reconocer que por la mañana no podría hacer nada serio por los nervios y que por la tarde, entre la comida y la cita que tenía para ir a beber con Jonghyun no iba a hacer nada. Eso como mínimo, porque podría angustiarse toda la semana y rendir menos de lo que tendría que rendir.

Sabiendo que iba a ser imposible seguir trabajando, guardó todo lo que tenía abierto, se salió del sistema de la empresa y volvió a guardar la tableta en su funda. No se molestó en volver a vestirse como era debido. Se puso la chaqueta tal cual iba, guardó la corbata en el bolsillo interior y el reloj en el del pantalón. Apagó las luces y se detuvo junto a Krystal, que lo miraba frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. No tenía nada que explicarle porque lo conocía lo suficientemente bien.

—Te he actualizado la agenda porque he tenido que hacer cambios. Y me voy a casa.

No la escuchó pronunciar en voz alta el descansa que ya estaba implícito en su asentimiento.

No iba a hacerle caso, porque nada más poner un pie en su apartamento fue directo al armario y se puso ropa de correr. Necesitaba ejercicio. Necesitaba calmarse un poco y reconstruir las piezas de su castillo de naipes que cada encuentro con Taemin inevitablemente destruía. Quería hablar con Jongin. Lo echaba tanto de menos que si no se ponía a correr iba a llorar o a hundirse un poco más. Minho no se hundía. Minho peleaba. Minho competía. Minho corría más fuerte y más lejos hasta que la meta no tuviese más remedio que quedar a su alcance.

Lo habían educado para ser así, para apreciar esos valores. Había visto infinitas veces esos partidos épicos, que decidían ligas, y que su padre narraba a la perfección. Momentos en los que estaban al borde de la derrota, del colapso y lo único que tenían que hacer era correr un poco más y el túnel se terminaba. Minho estaba protagonizando su propia remontada épica, su partido de cuartos del mundial que llegaría a la prórroga y en el que intentaría evitar los penaltis. Porque los penaltis eran una lotería, demasiado en manos del azar para que se sintiese cómodo con ellos.

Tenía que correr un poco más. Esforzarse un poco más. Saltar los obstáculos como si fuesen vallas en una final olímpica.

La cena con Changmin y Kyuhyun era la primera, y la primera siempre era difícil y fácil a la vez. Decisiva. Marcaba el ritmo, tanto para bien como para mal, y Minho se iba a asegurar de que fuese para bien.

Cuando sus músculos comenzaron a hacerle sentir que ardía por dentro, regresó a casa con el tiempo justo para darse una ducha rápida y ponerse algo cómodo para ir hasta el apartamento de sus dos amigos.

Entró con su llave y por una vez el piso no olía a comida.

—¡En el salón! —escuchó el grito de Kyuhyun.

Confuso, Minho dejó el calzado en la entrada y siguió el reclamo de la voz. Efectivamente, estaban en el salón, sentados el sofá, cada uno en su lugar habitual. Como siempre, dejaban el sillón para Minho, que los miró con cautela y se fue a sentar. Changmin parecía enfadado y el pobre mando, que sostenía entre sus manos, estaba pagando los platos sucios. Hacía zapping con saña y cada vez que pulsaba alguno de sus botones, Minho sentía un poco más de compasión hacia el pobre aparato.

—¿Habéis hablado ya con Taejung? —preguntó consciente a medias de que no era la mejor forma de romper el hielo pero demasiado agotado mentalmente como para actuar con cautela. Por no mencionar que toda su hipotética calma iba a ser destrozada y vapuleada por sus mejores amigos.

Kyuhyun resopló, lo miró y cambió la postura ligeramente. Changmin, sin embargo, apagó la televisión y se giró hacia él con toda la parsimonia del mundo y un aire enfadado que teñía su rostro de inevitabilidad.

—Tengo cuatro preguntas que hacerte, y no sé cuál de ellas debería ir primero porque me temo que me van a cabrear todas tus respuestas, Minho —dijo, con tono solemne y mirándolo a los ojos.

Minho se sintió pequeño, como si hubiesen regresado veinte años atrás en el tiempo y fuese el niño pequeño que perseguía a sus amigos mayores. Era como si hubiese hecho algo tan malo que nadie estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en castigarlo.

Kyuhyun carraspeó, pasando la mirada de Changmin a Minho y negando con la cabeza.

—A mí la que más me importa es saber por qué cojones tienes esa cara de muerto en vida —dijo, interrumpiendo la disculpa que Minho había estado a punto de pronunciar—. Lo demás también, pero tu jeto se ha vuelto más doloroso de lo habitual con esas ojeras que tienen el tamaño de un campo de fútbol.

—No he estado durmiendo bien —se quejó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros—. Al parecer, trabajar en una editorial es más complicado de lo que suponía.

No era la verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira. Lo único que suponía un problema era que, por las expresiones que le estaban mostrando, ni Changmin ni Kyuhyun se lo estaban creyendo. Mentirles ya quedaba descartado. Ni uno ni otro toleraban el ser engañados, ni siquiera con tonterías, y eso tenía como consecuencia que las verdades escritas con medias tintas nunca funcionaban tan bien con ellos como con el resto del mundo.

Aunque quisiese contarles lo que estaba pasado, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

—Minho, he tenido un mal día —informó Changmin—. Los críos han estado insoportables, los profesores peor y Jaejoong y Yunho están premenstruales. Si de verdad no quieres hablar, si prefieres comerte tu mierda tú solo, coge la puerta y vete.

—Ey, ey —exclamó Kyuhyun mirando a Changmin con el ceño fruncido—, no me digas que lo de Yunho y Jaejoong es contagioso.

Changmin resopló, tenso. Kyuhyun seguía mirándolo y Minho tuvo la sensación de que habían estado discutiendo. No alcanzaban semejante estado si no había más cosas afectándoles. No podía preguntarles, claro. No cuando estaba intentando retrasar todo lo posible el momento de hablarles de lo que Taemin le había pedido, del favor que no sabía ni como vocalizar porque ya sabía cómo serían sus expresiones.

Y al mismo tiempo, cuanto más lo retrasase sería peor. Discutir con Changmin y Kyuhyun significaría romper el único lazo importante de su vida que se mantenía intacto.

—Jongin no me habla —dijo, con un hilo de voz y tapándose los ojos con la mano y desinflándose en el sillón, igual que si acabase de quedarse sin huesos.

Al parecer, eso consiguió atraer la atención de ambos, porque lo miraron fijamente. Sus rostros denotaban sorpresa y preocupación, incluyendo a Changmin, que parecía haber escuchado suficiente como para olvidarse un poco de su enfado.

—¿Jongin no te habla?

—Tenía que contarle lo de Taemin. Luhan me convenció y no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

—Entiendo que por nada bien —dijo Changmin, mirándolo con más intensidad, como si estuviese indagando a un nivel más profundo en Minho—, quieres decir que haya dicho lo que haya dicho te ha dejado destrozado.

Se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, sin ganas de indagar en Jongin y sus últimas palabras.

—¿Qué es lo de Taejung? —preguntó Kyuhyun intentando cambiar de tema.

—¿Eso? —Minho estaba peor de lo que recordaba porque no pudo contener una risa despectiva que parecía casi un sollozo—. Eso es Taemin no molestándose en contarle a su hermano que rompimos. Si no me equivoco, se ha pasado los últimos años inventándose mi vida para no tener que ser sincero. Y no quiere decírselo ahora tampoco. Quiere protegerlo, no sé de qué, pero quiere protegerlo.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? —le preguntó Changmin entrecerrando los ojos, como si ya pudiese ver donde iba a terminar la conversación.

—Que le he dicho que podía fingir que seguíamos juntos, así que el jueves vamos a comer con él y tengo que advertirle a todo el mundo que no le diga nada, que no lo pongan sobre aviso de que Taemin cortó todo lazo con todos y llevaba, hasta ahora, tres años totalmente desaparecido. Y yo no miento bien, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a parecer normal junto a Taemin. Como voy a parecer enamorado de él.

—Parecer enamorado de él va a ser lo que menos te va a costar, ya verás —se burló Kyuhyun.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Changmin mortalmente serio. Minho no pudo evitar sentirse confuso—. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué ayudas a Taemin? No se me ocurre ninguna razón para que te metas en semejante marrón simplemente…

—Me lo ha pedido —respondió Minho, como si fuese obvio—. No puedo decirle que no.

—¿Cómo que no? Vais a coincidir durante seis meses y después seguiréis cada uno por vuestro lado. ¿Por qué, Minho, por qué?

Minho realmente no entendía a dónde quería llegar Changmin, qué pretendía que le respondiese a semejante pregunta.

—Si le digo que no va a sufrir estrés —explicó, repitiendo el razonamiento que él mismo había usado para racionalizar su decisión—. Mis planes para la editorial no pueden permitirse tener a Taemin fuera de combate.

Changmin lo miró con cara de pasmo. Kyuhyun tenía la boca abierta, como si no pudiese creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Y lo jodido es que te lo crees —observó Kyuhyun con el mismo tono de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Changmin resopló, al mismo tiempo que llamaban al portero.

—Eso debería ser nuestra cena —dijo, levantándose—. ¿Sabes que es lo peor Minho? Que ya no sé si es que estás ciego o simplemente no quieres ver lo que tienes delante de las narices. Haré que todo el mundo tenga en cuenta vuestra farsa con Taejung.

Con eso zanjaron el tema. Minho, a pesar de su falta de apetito, se vio obligado a comer, bajo la mirada de halcón de sus dos amigos y antes de que se diese cuenta, se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Cuando se despertó, en medio de la noche, tenía la sensación de que estaba más cansado que nunca. No recordaba cuándo había llegado hasta allí pero estaba compartiendo cama con Changmin. Sin fuerzas ni neuronas para irse del apartamento, se tapó más con las mantas y se escondió en la cama, pegándose más a su amigo en busca de algo más de contacto.

No lo sabía todavía, pero no volvería a dormir hasta el jueves por la noche.

 

*

 

Los días que pasó de ocupa en la casa de Jaeho le habían dejado hecho polvo. Taemin era un experto en llevar una doble vida, por eso no le costó nada mentir a Xyli y a Kibum sobre su paradero y bienestar mental, pero Jinki era otro tema. Lo bueno de su amigo era que no hacía preguntas, no juzgaba, simplemente esperaba a que quisiera decirle la verdad sin pronunciar palabra alguna al respecto. Hubiera sido mucho más sano, desde luego, contar con él para controlar sus emociones, pero Jaeho tenía un efecto inmediato que necesitó tras salir de la oficina de Minho.

Choi Minho. Por más que lo hubiese intentando, no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante esos días, menos cuando Jaeho se ocupaba de su mente. El jueves se levantó media hora antes de haber quedado con Minho a través de un simple mensaje. Se dio una ducha rápida, buscó su ropa tirada por alguna parte de la casa y condujo el coche de Jinki hacia el restaurante en el que su hermano había hecho la reserva, insistiendo en pagar él. Una de las manías de Kibum era llevar siempre maquillaje encima y ahora agradecía que se lo hubiese inculcado porque pudo esconder sus ojeras, al menos suavizarlas considerablemente. No había bebido nada esos días por más que lo hubiese necesitado, porque Jaeho le quería en plenas facultades, así que no se lo permitió. No tener resaca era lo único bueno de ese día.

Tuvo suerte al encontrar un aparcamiento cerca del restaurante y para cuando llegó, Minho ya estaba allí, enfundado en uno de sus trajes elegantes que le sentaban como anillo al dedo; Kibum podía decir lo que quisiera, pero su atractivo era innegable.

Si compitiesen por quien tenía peor cara, Taemin no sabría quién habría ganado.

—Hola —recurrió al mejor recurso para iniciar una conversación.

—Hola.

Minho hizo un leve asentimiento; sin dudas trataba de ocultar sus nervios, pero le había calado.

—¿Mi hermano ha llegado?

—Todavía no.

Taemin miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie les veía.

—Bien, porque hay un par de cosas que sería conveniente que supieras antes de entrar…

—¿Más? —no pudo evitar preguntar Minho, pero ignoró la pequeña molestia que le había causado.

—No vivimos juntos por comodidad, no hemos ido a visitarle a Nueva York porque siempre tenías trabajo y preferíamos utilizar tus vacaciones para tener tiempo para nosotros. Cambié mi gusto por la fantasía al misterio porque me convenciste para leer los libros que te gustaban y me aficioné, y… no sé, ¿alguna duda? —preguntó frotándose la nuca, dolorido como el resto de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que Minho tenía preguntas, pero dudaba que pudiera resolverlas en los pocos minutos que tenían antes de que su hermano llegase. Como buen publicista que era, convirtió la información en cifras y priorizó tareas para que su plan saliese con total éxito.

—¿Cómo has hecho para que se lo crea durante todo este tiempo?

—Evitando hablar con él por Skype y comunicándome con emails y llamadas ocasionales —se encogió de hombros—, incluyéndote en los saludos, en las anécdotas que le contaba… soy escritor, inventarme historias es de lo que vivo.

—¡Chicos!

Taemin agradeció la llegada de su hermano para no leer lo que Minho pensaba al respecto de su última frase. Compartieron abrazos y luego los condujo hacia la mesa que tenían reservada. Lo bueno de quedar en un restaurante era que el hecho de que al haber público justificaba la ausencia de sus muestras de afecto. Sin embargo, Taejung fue lo suficientemente listo como para reservar una mesa aparte de miradas indiscretas; iba a comprobar si verdaderamente estaba todo bien entre ellos y ambos se dieron cuenta. La mesa además era cuadrada, así que acabó sentado frente a ellos.

—¿Qué tal tus reuniones, hyung? —preguntó comenzando su estrategia de centrar la conversación en él.

—Mejor de lo esperado, aunque se me han escapado un par de términos en inglés sin querer —comentó de buen humor mientras tomaba la carta que le tendían.

—Pero eso no manchará tu imagen, sino todo lo contrario —respondió Minho con una sonrisa.

—Ya, pero me he sentido estúpido porque por un momento he olvidado cómo se decía la palabra en coreano —dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

—Creo que te exiges demasiado, hyung. Me recuerdas a alguien —dijo, y se acercó a Minho para mirarle con una sonrisa que mostraba la evidencia de a quién se refería.

—Lo llevamos en la profesión —sonrió con un tanto de incomodidad, mirando a Taejung un momento para devolver la vista a la carta.

Taemin se quedó a la misma distancia de él para ojear la carta directamente de la suya, y al percatarse de ello, Minho la puso en medio. Taejung los miraba sin disimulo alguno, lo que les ponía todavía más nerviosos.

—¿Esto estará bueno? —preguntó Taemin señalando una comida de la carta.

—Pruébalo a ver qué tal —respondió Minho con simpleza.

—¿Pero y si no me gusta? —preguntó con un leve puchero, alzando la vista hacia él.

Cuando Minho le devolvió la mirada y acabó sonriendo derrotado, sintió que retrocedían en aquel tiempo en el que solía consentirle en todo.

—Yo me lo comeré, no te preocupes.

Taemin sonrió feliz por salirse con la suya y devolvió la mirada a la carta, pero no fue capaz de leer nada porque la lucha contra la nostalgia repentina requería concentración.

Tras pedir, la conversación se centró en el trabajo de ambos publicistas, intercambiando anécdotas y consejos, relajando considerablemente el ambiente. Luego Taejung les habló sobre su vida en Nueva York y sus planes más próximos. Para el postre, los nervios habían desaparecido por completo.

—Sí que ha pasado el tiempo… —comentó su hermano mientras se echaba contra el respaldo de su asiento.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con curiosidad Taemin.

—Porque habéis cambiado —sonrió con nostalgia—; ya no sois aquellos niños evidentes, vuestra relación ha madurado; si no os conociera, no pensaría que sois pareja.

A Taemin no le dio tiempo a decir nada, pues Minho fue más rápido esta vez.

—Sí, pero hay cosas que nunca cambiarán —comentó al tiempo que cogía la servilleta para limpiarle la boca manchada del helado que estaba tomando como postre.

Taejung se echó a reír al volver a ver una escena tan familiar. La mirada de regaño que Taemin le echó a su supuesto novio fue real, igual que su sonrisa. Había sido un movimiento maestro por su parte.

—No sería conveniente que continuásemos siendo igual de evidentes, ¿no te parece? —Tomó la palabra Taemin—. Menos ahora que Minho por fin ha conseguido entrar en la editorial —le dedicó una mirada cómplice—. Si apenas tiene tiempo libre, al menos podríamos vernos en la oficina.

—Entiendo.

—Además, ya te conté cómo se puso después de que Monstruos no ganara ningún premio ni tuviera el número de ventas que él esperaba —comentó como si fuese una anécdota divertida.

—¿Te crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de ver la mala campaña que hicieron a tu libro? —Minho sonó tan sincero al decir esas palabras que por un momento, Taemin no pudo disimular su sorpresa—. De verdad que me sorprende que Kim Jonghyun sea capaz de hacer tanto dinero con el desastre de editorial para la que trabajan —se dirigió a Taejung, y comenzó a entrar en detalles, volviendo al tema del trabajo—. Me juré a mí mismo que Fantasmas cosecharía todo el éxito que merece y más.

—Fíjate si lo juró que se ha hecho con el mando de Seoul Cultural Publishers —rió Taemin, complementando sus palabras.

—Ya sabes que me gustan los retos —sonrió triunfante.

—¿Quién lo ha puesto en dudas? —rió Taemin, colocando una mano en su pierna sin darse cuenta.

Taejung pasaba la mirada de uno a otro con una sonrisa difícil de clasificar. Tomó su taza de café para darle un sorbo pausado antes de devolverla a la mesa.

—¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a tus amigos, Taeminnie?

Ambos dirigieron la mirada al mayor.

—Pues… creo que va a ser un poco difícil —miró a Minho buscando apoyo.

—Kibum está liado con Nicole hoy.

—Sí, y Jonghyun ha empezado hoy su escapada de fin de semana.

—Xyli sigue en Japón, ¿no? —cuestionó Taejung.

—Sí —suspiró—, todavía no sabe cuándo vuelve.

—¿Su padre está mejor?

—Sí, ya está en casa, pero ya sabes cómo es; no volverá hasta asegurarse de que todo está bien —le restó importancia.

—¿Y qué hay de Jinki?

Silencio. No entendió por qué no mintió con la misma naturalidad con la que lo había hecho anteriormente, su mente simplemente se quedó en blanco. Minho le agarró la rodilla con disimulo para devolverle a la mesa.

—No tengo ni idea de dónde estará Jinki —admitió.

—¿No tienes su número? Realmente es el que más curiosidad tengo por conocer.

—Eres un cotilla —rió nervioso.

—¿No estará trabajando? —preguntó Minho para ayudarle a salir del paso.

—Sí, tal vez esté en la galería —asintió y se giró hacia su hermano—. ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

—Por favor —le indicó con la mano que lo hiciera.

El teléfono móvil que Jinki usaba era de tarjeta, para no tener que pagar cuando se iba a esos viajes largos que hacía. Fingió que le llamaba y esperó cuatro tonos imaginarios, para aparentar que no se lo había cogido.

—No contesta.

—Una lástima —dijo antes de terminarse el café—. Al menos me enseñarás tu piso, ¿no?

Taemin volvió a mirar a Minho por inercia.

—¿Quieres ver la leonera? —rió el publicista con naturalidad.

—No puede ser mucho peor que su cuarto cuando era adolescente —rió con él.

—Gracias a los dos —respondió Taemin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pidieron la cuenta y al final nadie consiguió convencer a Taejung para no ir al piso de su hermano; era demasiado evidente que habían tratado de no llevarle allí para no continuar alargando el encuentro como para que Minho fingiese tener una reunión por la tarde o algo semejante. Como cada uno fue con su coche, siguieron el del escritor hasta llegar al edificio.

Hacía días que no se pasaba por su casa, ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba, pero el desorden siempre había formado parte de él, así que no le preocupaba. En realidad no le hacía gracia revelarle a Minho dónde vivía, pero no le quedaba otra.

Al entrar al piso, Taemin lo hizo primero para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Xyli, infinitas veces la peor habitación de la casa. Rezó para que no hubiese ninguna botella de alcohol por medio y le sorprendió encontrar la casa adecentada. Entonces vio a Jinki salir de la cocina con un café recién hecho y lo comprendió. Todo el mundo quedó sorprendido al verle.

—Hola Jinki —saludó, gesticulando mucho para que comprendiera que debía seguirle la corriente—, este es mi hermano, Taejung. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que había venido unos días?

—Sí, claro —respondió Jinki con toda la naturalidad del mundo tras compartir saludos respetuosos y continuar moviendo su café con la cuchara lentamente.

—Al final has tenido suerte, hyung —sonrió lo menos forzadamente que pudo al dirigirse hacia su hermano.

—Desde luego —sonrió éste también—. Un placer conocerte, Jinki. Taemin me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero no sabía que vivías aquí también.

—Oh, no lo hago —respondió y dio un pequeño sorbo. Taemin le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que ignoró por completo—. Tengo llave porque tanto Taemin como Xyli son un desastre, sin ir más lejos, he tenido que venir a enviarle a Xyli unas fotografías de su ordenador que le urgían para no sé qué publicación —acabó dándole la explicación a Taemin—. He dormido poco, así que me he tomado la libertad de hacerme un café.

—Te podrías haber echado un rato, hyung, no pasa nada —respondió más relajado al ver que la mentira de Jinki había sonado tan convincente.

—No puedo, a las cinco Luna me va a secuestrar otra vez —dirigió la mirada a Minho, quien se había quedado en un segundo plano por completo—. Sigo maldiciendo el momento en que me colgaste el marrón del libro, Minho.

A éste se le quedó cara de idiota porque se notaba a la legua de que no tenía ni idea de quién era él.

—Es que a Minho se le ocurrió la brillante idea de echarse más trabajo encima creando varias campañas a la vez —salió en su auxilio Taemin—, y una de ellas consiste en un libro de arte en el que colaboran los pintores más destacados de la época.

—Oh, es muy buena idea —le elogió Taejung, colocando su mano tras su espalda.

—Toda mano que podamos echarle a nuestro Minho es poca, no hay más que verle la cara —comentó Jinki como si le conociera de toda la vida. Volvió a beber de la taza y a Taemin le entraron ganas de reír por lo cómica que era en realidad la escena.

—Hay que explotar el talento —sonrió el publicista con la menor incomodidad que fue capaz de mostrar.

—¿Nos sentamos? —propuso Taemin, porque seguían de pie entre el salón y el pasillo.

—Yo tengo que irme. —Jinki apuró su café—. Todavía tengo que pasar por casa antes de ir con Luna.

—¿Tienes libre la cena? —le preguntó Taejung—. Ya me ha contado Taemin que eres como su otro hermano mayor.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —sonrió con cariño—. La verdad es que es él quien me cuida a mí.

Taemin le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que había mostrado en lo que llevaban de tarde.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer esta noche, así que ¿por qué no? —se encogió de hombros con simplicidad—. Dime luego hora y sitio y allí nos veremos, ¿vale?

—Claro, hyung. Conduce con cuidado.

Jinki dejó la taza en la mesa, le regaló una reverencia a Taejung y palmeó la espalda de Minho tendiéndole la misma sonrisa que a los demás antes de marcharse. Su ausencia se notó en el ambiente, pues de repente estaban más incómodos que incluso al principio de la comida, sobre todo Minho.

—Hace mucho que no vemos una peli juntos, hyung —dijo, empleando la voz de hermano pequeño adorable.

—Sí, es verdad. —Taejung le enfundó en un abrazo en lo que se lo llevaba al sofá—. ¿Cuál quieres ver?

—Minho y yo queríamos ver El Capitán América II —le buscó con la mirada intentando volver a incluirle—. Estamos haciendo maratón de Marvel y toca esa.

El aludido se limitó a asentir. En realidad el maratón lo estaba haciendo con Xyli, pero dadas las circunstancias, no creía que le importase que la viera sin él.

—Por mí genial, no recuerdo haberla visto.

Cuando Minho se dirigió al sofá reconoció la sonrisa de Taemin pintada en la pared del fondo; era evidente quién la había pintado. Taejung se fijó también y soltó una exclamación.

—¿Jinki ha pintado esto?

—Sí —sonrió Taemin un tanto avergonzado—. Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado.

Tomaron sitio en el sofá, Minho conteniendo su odio visceral hacia el pintor. Taejung se apoderó del sillón para dejarles el sofá a ellos. Taemin bajó las persianas y puso la película.

—¿Ese home cinema es tuyo?

—De Xyli. Todo lo que veas electrónico en la casa es suyo —sonrió—. Voy a hacerme palomitas, ¿queréis?

Ambos se negaron, Taemin bromeó sobre que no sabían disfrutar de una película antes de ir a preparárselas. Cuando regresó, Minho y Taejung charlaban amenamente, y su ex parecía haber vuelto a relajarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría Minho, pero tenía toda la película para pensar en una excusa con la que poner fin a la interminable tarde.

Se sentó en la parte del chaiselongue del sofá, quedando acorralado entre el antebrazo del sofá y su supuesto novio, pese a que la otra punta era terriblemente tentadora. Puso la película y les ofreció palomitas a ambos, pero volvieron a negarse. Minho cogió la manta que había tirada de cualquier forma en el otro extremo del sofá para taparlos a ambos, aportando su granito de arena a la pantomima.

—¿Quieres que te saque una manta a ti también, hyung?

—No, tranquilo, estoy bien.

Taemin dejó de pensar en cuanto se concentró en la película. A los cinco minutos de que comenzara, Minho acabó por caer en la tentación de las palomitas y no buscó excusa alguna para meter la mano en el paquete y llevarse un buen puñado a la boca. Taemin le miró mal por inercia, por la costumbre de fulminar a Xyli cuando se terminaba las suyas y le robaba a él, pero Minho no despegó los ojos del televisor, no lo haría hasta minutos más tarde, cuando sus manos chocaron por error dentro de la bolsa y ambos las apartaran rápidamente, como si quemara. Se miraron incómodos un segundo y ya no volvió a coger más. Sin poder dejar de pensar en el pequeño incidente, del cual Taejung no se percató por estar pendiente de la película, Taemin le volvió a ofrecer, pero éste lo rechazó negando suavemente con la cabeza. No contento con su respuesta, cogió un par de palomitas y se las llevó a su boca con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, insistiendo en que comiera. Minho pareció rendirse al respirar hondo y abrió la boca para dejarse alimentar.

—Dale al pause un momento, necesito ir al baño —pidió Taejung entonces.

Hizo lo que le pedía y le indicó dónde estaba. Cuando vio que había cerrado la puerta, se giró hacia Minho, quien se había separado un poco de él ahora que estaban solos.

—No está convencido —le informó.

—Lo sé… —suspiró el publicista, echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

—Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja, sin mirarle, sin ver cómo frunció el ceño.

Al no obtener respuesta, levantó la vista para alentarle a hablar, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco le miraba.

—Debería vernos al salir del baño… —insistió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Minho asintió, todavía con la mirada perdida en el paquete de palomitas que había dejado sobre la mesa, al lado del mando a distancia. Cuando escuchó la cisterna, Taemin hizo gala de esa iniciativa que el sexo con desconocidos había desarrollado en él para posar una mano en la mejilla del otro y hacer que su rostro girase lentamente hacia él. Se miraron un momento antes de que se acercase a su rostro para besar sus labios, cerrando los ojos a la vez. El simple roce le provocó un hormigueo familiar en el estómago y se maldijo por ello. Lo peor era que nunca habían sabido besar sin lengua, y éstas pronto se encontraron, sin saber quién de los dos había entreabierto los labios primeros. Fue un beso lento, nostálgico, y perfecto por el simple hecho de que no había boca en el mundo que supiese besarles mejor que la del otro. Taejung les vio al salir pero no les interrumpió, sino que cogió el mando y fue a sentarse al sillón con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Continuaron unos segundos más besándose, y del mismo modo que lo había comenzado, también lo terminó. Se separó de Minho despacio, acariciando sus labios hacia el final, con la certeza que no tuvo en su momento al saber que sería el último beso que compartirían.

Taemin comprendió en ese momento que no podía seguir con su doble vida.

Entreabrieron los ojos todavía demasiado cerca el uno del otro, sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, sin querer averiguarlo tampoco, sumergidos en una burbuja llena de nostalgia y dolor.

Devolver la mirada a la televisión fue lo más sensato, pero simplemente giraron el rostro pues, después del beso, era ridículo sentirse incómodos por la cercanía. Taemin quedó de costado a él, con las piernas flexionadas sobre el chaiselongue, donde Minho acabó estirando una de las suyas.

Los minutos de película transcurrieron lentos; pese a que había dormido en casa de Jaeho, el sexo con él siempre le dejaba exhausto, más si eran tantos días seguidos. La extraña nube en la que le había dejado el beso tampoco ayudaba a mantenerle despierto. Cuando le pesaron los párpados, los cerró un momento y ya no fue capaz de abrirlos.

 

*

 

Minho estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Se había vuelto diminuto, o Kibum era un gigante, y lo perseguían todos los libros sin terminar que tenía en proyecto. Querían comerlo y estaban a punto de alcanzarlo cuando abrió los ojos de súbito, ayudado a recuperar la conciencia por la intensidad de la banda sonora en ese momento.

Ya había visto El Capitán América II. Con Kyuhyun y Changmin, como todas las películas de fantasía o ciencia ficción que salían a la cartelera internacional. Sabía en qué momento estaba y fue lo primero que situó, lo primero que tuvo claro.

Lo siguiente fue el dolor en el cuello. La postura en la que estaba retorcido era de todo menos cómoda y teniendo en cuenta lo que llevaba sin dormir, esa pequeña cabezada iba a ser terrible, dejarlo de mal humor para el resto de la tarde.

Lo tercero fue descubrir a Taemin abrazado a él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Era una escena tan familiar y al mismo tiempo confusa que Minho tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de por qué lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Cuando lo hizo, cuando la claridad volvió a su cerebro y se retorció para apartarse, Taemin se movió, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—…ero dor… mir… —susurró, hablando contra su pecho y humedeciéndole la camisa con un poco de baba.

Dividido entre la confusión y todo lo que le estaba gritando que se apartase de un salto, buscó con la mirada a Taejung. No estaba en el salón así que Minho aprovechó para armarse con un cojín con el que sustituir su cuerpo para que Taemin siguiese abrazado a algo. No quería causarle estrés ni despertarlo, seguro de que lo último que necesitaba su propia paz mental era verlo abrir los ojos somnoliento, como había sido testigo un millón de veces cuando estaban juntos. El rostro de Taemin, en esas ocasiones, se convertía en algo tan bello que no podía evitar querer besarlo y no, prefería no volver a tocarlos nunca jamás.

Traicionera, su mirada descendió hacia esos labios que lo habían besado antes. Tan diferentes, tan maduros y atrevidos, y al mismo tiempo, con la misma suavidad de antaño, con el mismo torrente de emociones a penas contenidas por la piel. En esa posición fue fácil ver las marcas en la clavícula. Los mordiscos y los chupetones.

Una oleada de odio surgió en su interior hacia el tal Jinki. No contento con marcar a Taemin como suyo para que todos lo viesen, para que todos supiesen que estaba fuera del mercado, lo había tratado a él, a Minho, como si lo conociese de toda la vida. Y sabía más de Minho que Minho de él, lo cual lo enfurecía a nivel básico y profesional. La información privilegiada era una prerrogativa de todo publicista, de todo ejecutivo que mereciese la pena. Si dejaba que un artista, un pintor por amor de los dioses, fuese más listo que él, Minho definitivamente iba a tener que dejar su trabajo y dedicarse a algo más sencillo.

Lleno de ira y rabia, consiguió escaquearse del salón, pisando de puntillas en un intento por no despertar a Taemin con su marcha. Ahora que su cerebro le había vuelto a recordar la humillación, la palmada en la espalda que quería recuperar para así poder romperle el brazo, tenía muchas menos ganas que nunca de verse las caras frente a frente con Taemin.

Taejung no era idiota. No habría creído su farsa en ningún momento. A ojos de Minho, su comportamiento era demasiado ajeno y falso para que alguien con la sagacidad de su hyung fuese a creerlo. Lógicamente, era más fácil para él caer en el engaño. El contacto, las sonrisas… Taemin siempre había sido un poco brujo, hechizándolo con cada pequeño cambio de su expresión, con cada palabra. Podía reconocer que había habido momentos, como con lo del helado, en los que había actuado por instinto, como si volviese a ponerse sus zapatos favoritos después de mucho tiempo.

Se había sentido idiota por dejarse afectar. Después de las pesadillas se sentía un gilipollas consumado y estaba enfadado con el universo.

—¿Te vas ya? —preguntó Taejung, saliendo de la habitación de su hermano y sorprendiéndolo mientras se calzaba.

Por su mirada, Minho supo que no los creía. Había un punto de frialdad en su lenguaje corporal que no había sido normal, no antes de que se fuese a Nueva York. Y Minho tampoco podía tapar las lagunas del tamaño de océanos que el plan de Taemin tenía. No podía justificar tres años sin enviarle ni un mísero e-mail. No de una forma creíble.

Suspiró y bajó la cabeza, arrepentido una vez más de lo inmaduro e idiota que había sido cuando había dejado a Taemin. Haber estado enamorado de Jongin no era excusa. No lo suficientemente buena. Pero había prometido seguir con la farsa y no sería él quien dejase de intentarlo. Que supiese que Taejung no los creía no era más que una suposición. Su parte del trato era fingir y fingir era lo que iba a hacer. Hasta el final.

—Sí. Tengo una cita de trabajo —informó, serio y procurando no mirar al suelo. No había nada tan sospechoso como mirar al suelo cuando alguien estaba mintiendo—. No quiero despertarlo, que está agotado. Una pequeña siesta le vendrá bien.

Por supuesto, como había descubierto el lunes, mentir a sus amigos, a la gente que respetaba y admiraba, era mucho más difícil que mentir en un contexto profesional.

—Sí, lo he notado increíblemente cansado —asintió Taejung, ladeando la cabeza para clavar en él una mirada un poco más intensa—. No sé qué haces con él por las noches, pero con su aspecto delicado y las marcas, la gente que lo vea puede hacerse ideas equivocadas sobre él.

Minho saboreó el amargor de la bilis en sus labios, mudo ante la pequeña represalia. No tenía ni idea de qué podía decir, qué podría responder a eso que no dejase perfectamente claro que no tenía ni idea de por qué el novio de Taemin, o los novios de Taemin porque seguía sin descartar al fotógrafo, lo atacaban con tan poca piedad.

Teniendo en cuenta que vivían juntos, que los tres tenían llaves de un apartamento de dos habitaciones, Minho tuvo que contener el acceso de ira que amenazó con tirar por tierra y de forma irrevocable su fachada.

—No volveré a hacerlo —dijo, sabiendo que al menos ahí sí que podía mirar a Taejung a los ojos y responder con sinceridad. Sabía que no iba a volver a besar a Taemin, que no iba a volver a acostarse con él porque ni siquiera lo hacía en la realidad.

Lo que era más, y la revelación lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el pecho, no quería saber nada de Taemin. Quería a Kim Haneul, por supuesto, pero si podía pasar sin ver a su ex hasta que terminasen los seis meses estaría contento y tranquilo. No iba a ocurrir debido a la feria del libro, a Fantasmas, a las campañas… todo eso significaba que lo iba a tener que ver, pero lo trataría como a Kim Haneul, no Taemin. Mucho menos su Taemin, porque su Taemin se había convertido en alguien que mantenía un engaño durante años por algún motivo que Minho, siempre con la sinceridad a flor de piel, no podía entender.

Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de allí.

—Me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte, Minho —le dijo Taejung, con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica a modo de despedida.

—Lo mismo digo, hyung.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió del edificio y fue directo a su coche. Condujo un par de calles hasta quedarse lejos de allí, escondido en su vehículo, y apretando el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

Intentó recobrar la calma inspirando y expirando profundamente en varias ocasiones. Cuando no lo consiguió, demasiado ocupado rememorando la velada y a Taemin, a su lado, abrazándolo, besándolo, sonriéndolo como si el sol saliese y se ocultase tras su espalda…

Era demasiado.

—¿Krystal? Al final no voy a volver a la oficina. Me he liado en el almuerzo y ya es demasiado tarde para regresar y hacer algo productivo antes de ir a mi cita con Jonghyun.

Cuando su asistente le respondió que no había problema, buscó a Jonghyun en su lista de contactos y le envió la hora y el lugar de su encuentro: uno de los bares favoritos para beber de Minho que había descubierto gracias a Jaejoong. Uno sabía que tenía que confiar en el instinto de Jaejoong para el alcohol. Quería emborracharse cuanto antes, demasiado abrumado por la maraña en la que se habían convertido sus emociones.

Para cuando a las siete apareció el escritor, Minho ya había tirado de cualquier forma su chaqueta y corbata y tenía la camisa medio desabrochada. Estaba sentado en una mesa del rincón, acompañado por una hilera colocada al milímetro de botellas de soju y cerveza.

—¿Minho? —preguntó Jonghyun con una nota de sorpresa tan evidente en la voz que Minho no pudo contener la risa tonta y despectiva.

—Siéntate, siéntate —dijo, haciendo un gesto pesado que mostraba todavía más claramente su estado de embriaguez. No le importaba mucho, la verdad. No en esos momentos. Además, tenía la impresión de que Jonghyun era un buen tipo y Minho tenía un instinto soberbio para la gente—. Pide lo que quieras. A mi cuenta. Porque soy un jefe sacrificado por sus empleados.

—…eh… ¿Vale? —le preguntó Jonghyun, sin lugar a dudas fuera de su elemento.

—¡Jungmo! —gritó Minho, llamando al camarero con un gesto exagerado.

Jungmo era un amigo en común de Jaejoong y Heechul, propietario del local y demasiado afable para su propio bien. En algún lugar en el fondo de su conciencia, Minho sabía que tendría que disculparse en el futuro próximo. No solía llegar a este nivel de borrachera y aunque le diese igual en su mayoría, no era capaz de perder el férreo control que tenía sobre su mente, sobre sus acciones. No del todo. Cuando apareció allí, Jungmo traía con él más soju y cerveza, esa mezcla explosiva que Minho bebía porque le gustaba el sabor. Jonghyun pidió una cerveza europea y lo miró, todavía con un poco de cautela.

—¿Querías que tomase un respiro, no? —preguntó Minho, comenzando a molestarse. Jonghyun alzó las cejas—. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Tomando un respiro de soju y cerveza, porque deja que te diga que es la mejor combinación posible.

—¿Tan loco te está volviendo Kibum?

—¿Kibum? Sí. Pero al Editor Hortera —dijo, pronunciando en voz alta por primera vez el apodo mental que tenía para él— lo tengo controlado. Más o menos. Hasta el día en el que me arranque los ojos porque se le ha acabado la falacia de paciencia que afirma tener. En mi opinión, no es más que un sueño de su mente. Pero total, de todas las cosas que pueden pasar, que Kibum me arranque los ojos es lo de menos.

—¿Pero tan mal va todo? Yo creía que la editorial era salvable…

—¿La editorial? —preguntó Minho confuso—. La editorial tiene a Krystal y Yuri y Donghae. Funcionará, no le va a quedar más remedio. ¡Yo hablaba de Taemin! —entonces se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre y quiso rectificar. Estar borracho y hablar de Taemin era lo peor que podría hacer—. Kim Haneul, Kim Haneul. No Taemin. Taemin no existe, es Kim Haneul.

—Venga, hombre, es imposible que Taemin sea tan malo como te piensas. Es un poco raro y ni Xyli ni Jinki hacen nada para llevarlo por el lado sano de la vida. Pero de ahí a ser el Satanás que pintas…

—¿Sano? —preguntó, odiando las mil imágenes que su mente conjuró de Taemin y que ahora explicaban la innatural cantidad de marcas en su cuerpo. Hizo un sonido despectivo. Había sido idiota por no haber imaginado el tipo de sexo que esos tres podían tener. Artistas. Bohemios. Todos una panda de pervertidos—. Mi mes no hace más que mejorar…

Volvió a refugiarse tras el alcohol, bebiendo de golpe un vaso lleno a rebosar.

Jonghyun, frente a él, seguía frunciendo el ceño y parecía confuso. Minho se encogió de hombros y volvió a rellenar. También se bebió ese de golpe, sintiendo como comenzaba a ser demasiado para ingerirlo de una sentada y el picor del licor en su garganta se extendía placenteramente por todo su cuerpo.

—Pareces un buen tipo, Kim Jonghyun —dijo solemne—. No seas gilipollas y le pongas los cuernos a nadie. Mejor. No te enamores nunca. Escribe de amor lo que quieras y más, que vende y tienes que vender mucho, pero nunca te dejes llevar al terreno de los enamoramientos.

—Creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que es más romántica sobria que borracha —observó Jonghyun, mirándolo como si se muriese de ganas por preguntar algo.

—Desembucha —le permitió Minho.

—Que sepas que esto no saldrá de aquí y que considero que eres un buen jefe, lo que la compañía necesita. Eso primero y que quede claro. Pero… ¿ha pasado algo con Taemin? Kibum me ha explicado un poco sobre vuestra relación en el pasado y… ¡no es cosa mía juzgar, que conste! Pero…

Minho rompió a reír. De nuevo risa tonta, tan estridente y molesta que disimulaba mejor su dolor de lo que el llanto haría. Pero no podía llorar, por supuesto. Porque no quería ni saber cómo hacerlo. Y estaba cansado. Tan cansado como para quedarse tranquilo en un momento, perdiendo el fuelle de las carcajadas en apenas segundos. Comenzó a acariciar el filo del vaso, pensativo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Taemin? El odio está ahí, por supuesto. Normal. Así entre tú y yo, fui un hijo de puta con él. Injustificable. Lo que le hice es injustificable. En serio, Jonghyun, no seas infiel. Nunca. Pero, ¿sabes? Puedo vivir con el odio. Puedo arreglarme fingiendo que somos desconocidos, que no tenemos nada en común. Lo que sí que no soporto es estar en tierra de nadie, como hoy. Tocarlo. Besarlo. No. Insoportable. Demasiados recuerdos y demasiado… demasiado todo. Y encima, no puedo hablar con Jongin. —A pesar de estar más borracho que sereno, Minho percibió la confusión de Jonghyun con el nuevo nombre—. Jongin era el mejor amigo de Taemin. Llevaban toda la vida juntos. Hasta que nos enamoramos. Jongin y yo, no Taemin y yo. Cuando se lo dijimos, claro, Taemin desapareció. Comprensible. Yo me merecía hasta una buena paliza. Pero Jongin no. Jongin también tenía derecho a enamorarse, aunque fuese de mí. Al menos con él, Taemin tendría que haber conservado algún tipo de relación, ¿sabes? Convencer a Jongin de que me enviase a la mierda o algo. El que sobra de la foto soy yo, siempre he sido yo. Pero no. Taemin desapareció y Jongin se enamoró de Luhan y me dejó. Son perfectos el uno para el otro, claro. De esas relaciones de novela. Fue Luhan el que me dijo que tenía que contarle a Jongin que me había vuelto a encontrar a Taemin. Yo no quería porque lo conozco, ¿sabes? Sabía que me iba a odiar, que no iba a querer tenerme delante. Pero Luhan, que no te engañen sus sonrisas, es sabio. Lo que pasa, Jonghyun, es que yo no me equivoco y he perdido a Jongin por culpa de Taemin. Y a Taemin por Jongin. Justo. Irónico, pero justo. Puedo soportarlo, en serio. Quiero ser un buen profesional, y puedo soportarlo. Lo que no puedo hacer… —A estas alturas, una parte de sí mismo a la que casi no podía escuchar por cosa del alcohol, era consciente de que tanto su voz como su mirada denotaban toda la agonía que había ido saliendo poco a poco, como efecto retardado a haber vuelto a ver a Taemin. La agonía de esa tarde era el precio que iba a pagar por no saber responder los por qué de Changmin, por mentirle a Taejung—. Lo que no puedo hacer es verlo sonreír como si todavía me quisiese. Lo que no puedo hacer, Jonghyun, es permitirme sentir… sentir cosas cuando él está junto a mí.


	8. Anclas

**Anclas**

 

* * *

 

 

Desde que su hermano se marchara de vuelta a Nueva York, Taemin había evitado a todo el mundo. No contestó las llamadas de nadie, pero sí les pidió a Kibum y a Jinki que le dejasen a solas el fin de semana con la excusa de que quería centrarse en Fantasmas; cuando el lunes le dijese a su editor que no había avanzado nada en la historia se iba a poner furioso cuanto menos. Pero le daba igual.

A veces se encontraba tan mal que simplemente, todo le daba igual.

Durante esos tres días durmió mucho pero comió poco, y sí que había escrito, pero no Fantasmas, sino historias sueltas e inconexas que al final acabó en la carpeta de Conciencia criminal, el libro que escribiría cuando terminase el actual. El proceso creativo fue siempre su parte favorita en la creación de una historia ficticia, lo que más le entretenía y apasionaba; tal vez por eso luego le costaba tanto terminar sus propias narrativas.

Al personaje de Onew le había creado una co-protagonista que había llevado una doble vida durante demasiado tiempo. Todo comenzó en su adolescencia, cuando sentía celos por sus amigas porque eran más guapas que ella y atraían a los chicos, pese a que ella era infinitamente más lista, divertida e interesante, nadie se molestaba en conocerla, así que para llamar la atención, se inventó que hablaba con un chico de otra ciudad, acabando por convertirlo en su novio durante cinco años. Taemin no necesitaba contar su historia personal en sus libros, sino descargar sus emociones, como hizo en su primer trabajo que salió a la venta. Lo aparentemente difícil que comenzaba siendo la mentira, lo tremendamente sencillo que resultaba al final y la angustia constante de los remordimientos, sobre todo esa parte, era la que necesitaba plasmar.

Su actuación frente a su hermano fue perfecta, acorde a la personalidad que le había mostrado en sus correos, fue Minho quien falló. Normal, no sabía nada, no pudo prepararse el papel, pero lo intentó lo mejor que pudo, y a eso era a lo que Taemin quería llegar. Tenía todo un plan desarrollado para acabar con la falsa sin necesidad de contar la verdad, porque llegados a ese punto, no había vuelta atrás. Y, sin embargo, tenía la certeza absoluta de que de ser descubierto, admitiría con total naturalidad su actuación y no se arrepentiría de ello. Casi se veía a sí mismo aceptando los hechos bebiendo un café tranquilamente como hizo Jinki cuando le sorprendieron en su apartamento.

Jinki era increíble. No tenía ni idea de nada pero en un momento ató cabos con un par de miradas y actuó en consecuencia, acabando con la mejor interpretación de los tres; él mismo tuvo la sensación de que conocía a Minho de hacía tiempo y por supuesto lo de las fotografías de Xyli no era más que una excusa, pues Jinki entraba y salía de su piso cuando le venía en gana con total consentimiento de ellos dos.

No le iba a pedir explicaciones, pero del mismo modo que se transformaba con Jaeho, lo hacía con él también, aunque se convirtiese en personas diferentes o, mejor dicho, aspectos de sí mismo distintos. En Navidad había tenido una crisis de identidad precisamente por esto y todavía recordaba toda la confusión al respecto y el enorme vacío de no tener ni idea de quién era o qué debía hacer. Xyli se lo llevó a Japón para presentarle a su familia y que cambiase de aires porque verdaderamente le hacía falta.

Escribir Fantasmas obligado por una fecha límite fue una mala decisión sin lugar a dudas, más teniendo en cuenta lo inestable que era emocionalmente: ahora adoraba la historia y al momento siguiente la detestaba con toda su alma. Quería rendirse, escribirlo con tranquilidad cuando le tocase hacerlo, y era entonces cuando se planteaba en serio estudiar para las oposiciones como profesor. Él quería que los demás leyesen sus historias, no convertir su pasión en trabajo. Pese a haber tenido incontables conversaciones de este tipo con Jonghyun, la conclusión siempre había quedado en el aire.

A él era precisamente a quien necesitaba para que sus dudas existenciales sobre su profesión se resolviesen, al menos hasta la próxima crisis.

Su amigo y escritor consagrado le invitó a cenar a su propia casa; tras todo un fin de semana sin salir, para lo activo que era normalmente, fue renovador. Sentir el aire de la calle en la cara, vestirse con algo más decente, caminar trechos más largos que los pasillos de su casa y conducir le sentaron bien, además de socializar un poco.

Algo que caracterizaba y le asemejaba a Jinki, es que Jonghyun nunca le hacía preguntas directas, sino que le dejaba hablar hasta donde quisiera y luego él sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Jonghyun era fiel era a la creencia de que las palabras debían salir por voluntad propia y no bajo coacción.

—Sabía que no sería buena idea retomar Fantasmas bajo estas condiciones —le confesó tras la cena, en la que reinó las conversaciones triviales y el buen humor que le había abandonado desde la tarde del jueves hasta antes de ir a su casa la noche del domingo.

—¿No te ves capaz de terminarlo? —preguntó en lo que le servía el primer chupito de soju.

—No me veo con las ganas de ponerme a escribirlo.

—Eso es peor aún —admitió—. ¿Por qué no?

Taemin se lo bebió del tirón, demasiado acostumbrado al alcohol como para que ya le afectase el primer trago; sin embargo, pese al tiempo que llevaba bebiendo, continuaba sin tener demasiada tolerancia. Lo bueno era que Jonghyun tampoco tenía mucha.

—Porque he perdido la motivación. La historia es buena, las tramas están listas para ser desarrolladas y tengo el final, simplemente es ponerme a escribirlo, pero no me sale. Abro el documento, veo el folio en blanco y soy incapaz de escribir una palabra. —Aceptó el pequeño vaso que le había vuelto a rellenar y lo bebió de buen agrado—. Es frustrante.

—¿Y no deberá esa falta de motivación a alguna preocupación o distracción? —preguntó sagaz.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé, no es como si me contaras mucho de tu vida para poder hacer suposiciones.

—¿Para qué voy a repetirme? Kibum ya te cuenta lo que necesitas saber.

Eran verdades sinceras, dichas tal cual eran, porque ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de andarse con tapujos con el otro. Eran escritores después de todo, sabían leer entre líneas los mensajes que el otro quería contar pero no de forma directa.

—A Kibum le va a dar algo mañana cuando se entere de que no has avanzado nada y que yo he cambiado la subtrama más importante —su risa a continuación sonó a medio camino entre la amargura y la diversión.

—¿Una nueva idea revolucionaria? —sonrió con complicidad, porque sabía lo que era eso.

—Y tanto —asintió—. Soy demasiado vulnerable para la inspiración.

—Eres brillante —le dijo con la sinceridad absoluta de quien lleva, con el recién bebido, tres vasos de soju en el cuerpo y las mejillas empiezan a arderle.

—Sólo escribiendo me temo —se tomó su segunda.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—¿Cuál paraíso? —sonrió de lado.

—No lo sé, tú tampoco me cuentas nada.

El silencio era bastante común entre ellos cuando se quedaban a solas y no hablaban del libro de alguno de ellos, no porque se sintiesen incómodos, sino porque Jonghyun se mostraba cauteloso con los amigos de Jinki.

Se tomó su tercera para estar a la par de Taemin.

—¿Jugamos al juego de la verdad?

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

—Te afecta la presencia de Minho en la editorial.

Directo y sincero como era siempre, Jonghyun nunca se andaba con chiquitas. Taemin bebió en silencio, admitiendo que llevaba razón.

—Kibum y tú estáis liados.

—Define liados —pidió, tras pensarse un poco la respuesta.

—Folláis con frecuencia.

—Define frecuencia —sonrió divertido por marearle.

—Una vez cada dos semanas como mínimo.

Sin borrar la sonrisa, Jonghyun acabó bebiendo y Taemin le miró con el brillo del triunfo en los ojos.

—Todavía tienes sentimientos por Minho.

—Define sentimientos.

—Agridulces. Sentimientos que te llevan a la locura por no poder mantener tu odio y rencor hacia él todo el tiempo que te gustaría.

—Bebe —dijo muy serio, provocando que el otro abriese los ojos con sorpresa. Acababa de tener una revelación sobre sí mismo justo en ese momento.

—Tienes que decir la verdad.

—Bebe —insistió.

Jonghyun frunció el ceño, pero acabó obedeciendo.

—Todavía estás enamorado de Jinki.

—Bebe —se la devolvió.

Taemin bebió con gusto, con una sonrisa maliciosa que no podía ocultar.

—Así que lo estuviste… —comentó, exponiendo su ingenio.

Al ver la forma tan estúpida en la que había caído en la trampa, Jonghyun se le quedó mirando con cara de idiota, arrancándole una carcajada.

—No te concentras en Fantasmas no porque hayas perdido la motivación, sino porque no dejas de pensar en algo que deberías hacer pero no te atreves por miedo —dijo sin piedad alguna.

Desvió la mirada de sus ojos al vaso por primera vez desde que el juego había empezado y bebió en silencio, aceptando su derrota.

—Minho no es más que un fantasma del pasado, hyung —quiso aclararle, aunque ni él mismo estaba convencido de ello.

—Los fantasmas también tienen pesadillas —fue su enigmática respuesta.

Al día siguiente no recordaría mucho más de esa noche porque el resto de la velada se dedicaron a beber y no despertaron hasta la tarde, cuando Kibum se presentó en el piso, haciendo uso de la copia de la llave que tenía y sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Taemin durmiendo en la misma cama que Jonghyun, aunque como ambos estaban vestidos, no sacó conclusiones erróneas y les regañó por ser tan irresponsables, como siempre. Luego puso el grito en el cielo tal y cómo Jonghyun había predicho al descubrir que dos de sus tres escritores encargados podrían no llegar a la fecha límite. Xyli regresó ese día además y salieron a cenar los dos para que le contase acerca de su familia. No quiso hablarle de Minho porque él no sabía de la doble vida que llevaba y sentía que primero debía hacerlo con Jinki, aunque no le apeteciese en absoluto.

Esa noche, Taemin cogió un folio en blanco y un bolígrafo azul para expresar por escrito aquello que no quería hacer en persona. Comenzó a escribir dejándose llevar por sus emociones y pensamientos con sinceridad, haciendo tachones y corrigiéndose, para luego pasarla a limpio y guardarla en un sobre a nombre de Kim Haneul que le dejaría sobre el escritorio a Minho a la mañana siguiente antes de que llegase a la oficina, dispuesto a entrar en el edificio en cuanto abriesen sus puertas.

La carta decía así:

_Minho,_

_Posiblemente esta sea la última vez que me dirija a ti de esta manera. No es una carta de despedida porque no hay nada que despedir, ya te escribí una en su momento con las palabras que tenías que saber entonces. Es una pequeña nota para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí el otro día; sé que no fue justo que te lo pidiera ni fácil para ti hacerlo, pero aun así lo hiciste. Por ello, mil gracias._

_No volveré a involucrarte en mis asuntos, no te preocupes. Voy a resolver este entuerto por mí mismo. Cuando empecé a mentirle me excusaba diciéndome que era por su bien, para no preocuparle, pero hoy puedo admitir que era más bien por no dar explicaciones y tener libre albedrío._

_Quiero que sepas también que ya no te odio, y aunque nunca podría volver a confiar en ti, me alegra ver que sigues teniendo algunas de las cualidades que me enamoraron de ti, como esa ayuda incondicional al prójimo, incluso si es alguien que te hizo tanto daño como yo._

_Siento mucho las complicaciones que te haya podido causar._

_Gracias de nuevo,_

_Un fantasma._

 

*

 

El amanecer del lunes descubrió a Minho en Strong Heart. Tenía una de las campañas estacionales que supervisar y después de trabajar en ellas todo el fin de semana, estaba listo para dar órdenes.

Si quería retrasar el momento de aparecer por la editorial, nadie podía culparlo. El viernes había ido al trabajo de reenganche, con una resaca horrible, y cada vez que recordaba el humor con el que había despachado a los ejecutivos de la compañía se sentía mal. Y no por ningún tipo de culpabilidad moral, porque Minho no tenía de eso. Su problema era que dejar salir su enfado con la gente del trabajo era una actitud poco profesional y si se exigía habitualmente lo mejor, no era para cambiar en ese momento.

Lo bueno de su jueves había sido que entre unas cosas y otras había tenido que recuperar trabajo adicional durante todo el fin de semana. Se había escudado en excusas justificables y sensatas para saltarse la comida del domingo con Changmin y Kyuhyun, no había estado en casa excepto un puñado de horas la noche del sábado por si decidían hacerle una visita sorpresa, y ya hasta se había acostumbrado a dormir una media de una hora por día. Ni siquiera tenía apetito, así que cuando llegó la hora de desayunar, Minho contempló el reloj de su mesa antes de decidirse a ir a buscar una bebida energética a la nevera que tenía en un rincón de la sala.

La reunión en Strong Heart que tuvo después lo mantuvo entretenido hasta bien entrada la mañana. Antes de irse del edificio, el Presidente lo llamó a su despacho para que le informase de la situación, algo que Minho hizo gustoso y con confianza. El exceso de cafeína y taurina lo volvían más sociable y extrovertido de lo que era por sí mismo, que no era poco. Esa seguridad apabullante había sido lo que lo había llevado a ascender tan rápido en Strong Heart, lo que lo había convertido, desde el principio, en uno de los favoritos de Kang Hodong.

Con el recuerdo del beneplácito que brillaba en los ojos del Presidente, Minho inspiró profundamente antes de arrancar el coche para ir directo al edificio de la editorial. Para no perder tiempo, desde el manos libres llamó a Krystal, a la que le pidió que lo fuese poniendo al corriente de todo lo que había pasado desde el viernes y que él todavía no supiese.

—… y creo que lo que más te va a interesar es que tienes un sobre con el nombre de Kim Haneul encima del escritorio —terminó Krystal, provocando que Minho mirase hacia dónde estaba apoyado su móvil con confusión. Tanta que se distrajo lo suficiente como para que el coche de atrás le pitase. Con un movimiento brusco del volante, Minho volvió a centrarse en conducir—. ¿Jefe? ¿Todo bien?

—No hay problema, Krystal. Ya veré qué es en cuanto llegue. Pero primero llama a la marchante de arte, quiero hablar con ella y los artistas que ha elegido para el libro. Si vamos a incluir sus obras tienen que labrarse un nombre antes de que anunciemos la existencia del libro.

—Entendido. Me pondré a ello inmediatamente.

Krystal cortó la comunicación y Minho no pudo evitar suspirar. Había estado dándole vueltas al libro de arte, especialmente el viernes, cuando el impulso de cancelarlo y hundir en la miseria al tal Jinki había sido tan fuerte como su dolor de cabeza. Pero controlar impulsos era una de sus especialidades, porque lo había resistido y llegado a la conclusión de que vender el libro bien iba a significar darle un nombre a todos aquellos que participasen en él. Si el novio de Taemin terminaba beneficiándose del trabajo como publicista de Minho…

Quizá era una buena forma de demostrar que su relación personal se había quedado en el pasado y Minho podía buscar lo mejor para la pareja actual de Taemin.

Con el desahogo que había supuesto su borrachera y su actitud de indiferencia hacia sus propios sentimientos, Minho se sentía liberado. Sin un peso enorme encima de los hombros, todo gracias a Kim Jonghyun. No iba a volver a bajar la guardia, no iba a volver a aceptar nada que lo llevase a un terreno más personal con Taemin porque eso lo destrozaba casi tanto como el vacío que no podía evitar sentir al pensar en Jongin. Que el segundo volviese a hablarle, que lo perdonase, no estaba en sus manos, a pesar de que Minho desearía que lo estuviese. Taemin sí. Taemin iba a quedarse en Kim Haneul y eso era una opción que estaba en su poder, una elección suya y de nadie más. Ni por Taejung ni por nadie iba a volver a dejarse llevar a una farsa como la del jueves. Porque había sido peor y Minho, con la claridad con que se había quedado post-resaca tenía más que claro que Changmin y Kyuhyun estaban tan en lo cierto como siempre. Si no podía contestar los por qué relacionados con Taemin, era mejor que no tuviese nada que ver con su primer amor.

No eran amigos, no se conocían. Minho sabía que él también había cambiado, por mucho que en los últimos días no hubiese dejado de evaluar y juzgar los cambios en Taemin e incidiese más en ellos que los propios, no pensaba como había hecho. No tenía sentido que se sintiese posesivo, que una parte de sí mismo quisiese preguntar por las marcas, los novios, lo que se había perdido. Él no quería hablarle a Taemin de Jongin, ni de Siwon ni de Nichkhun. No quería que supiese de su vida más que lo necesario porque no tenía sentido contarle cosas de su vida a alguien que no era un amigo. Que quizá nunca lo había sido. Taemin había sido Taeminnie, su Taeminnie, pero nunca un amigo de igual a igual. Jongin, Siwon y Nichkhun habían congeniado primero con él por motivos de amistad, Taemin…

De Taemin se había enamorado a primera vista. A Taemin había querido dárselo todo, lo que era, lo que todavía no había llegado a ser, lo que necesitaba… todo. Había querido llevar a Taemin sobre sus hombros y nunca se había planteado que en las relaciones adultas, uno no lleva sino que camina a la par.

Sus preferencias habían cambiado. Era un adulto. Como tal, no quería tener nada que ver a nivel personal con una persona cuya mera presencia suponía revertir un poco a esas ganas de llevar el peso del mundo en solitario. Trataría a Kim Haneul como al intelectual que respetaba.

No iba a relacionarse con Taemin. Por su bien, por su cordura, por su estabilidad, Minho no podía relacionarse con Taemin.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el ascensor cuando el tono de Jaejoong comenzó a sonar. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo, apartándose del ascensor, que abría en ese instante sus puertas.

El Editor Hortera, Jonghyun y Taemin salían con sendas sonrisas ante la explicación repleta de gestos que Kibum les estaba dando. Jonghyun dio dos pasos hacia él, sonriendo con un deje de misterio. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Taemin, apenas deteniéndose en lo bien que le sentaban los ceñidos pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta extra grande que llevaba puestos. Jonghyun esperó junto a él, obligando a sus dos acompañantes a detenerse a dos escasos pasos de distancia. Minho hizo un gesto con la mano para pedirle al escritor que guardase silencio.

—¿Jaejoong? —preguntó Minho, saludando con un asentimiento a Kibum—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Sí. Puedes explicarme por qué te has saltado la fiesta del fin de semana y la cena que hicimos la semana pasada con Taejung —comenzó con ese tono medio burlón medio serio que siempre amenazaba tormenta en el ánimo de Jaejoong—. Changmin está especialmente molesto contigo y Junsu ha dicho que has cancelado la cita que teníais para ir a ver el próximo partido de Hyukjae. Por si eso fuese poco, no te has vuelto a quejar de la editorial desde hace días…

—Tengo mucho trabajo ahora mismo, Jaejoong… —dijo, en un intento de ganar tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que con eso no iba a distraerlo pero no quería tener una conversación con Jaejoong cuando Kibum y Taemin podían escuchar perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo.

—Y yo me chupo el dedo… Minho, Kyungsoo me ha dicho que Jongin se ha molestado tanto contigo que no quiere volver a hablarte en la vida, y Taejung parece creer que sigues con Taemin así que no me vengas diciendo que es tra…

—Está bien, está bien —claudicó Minho suspirando. Jaejoong con estas cosas era como un perro de caza. Nunca soltaba a su presa hasta que no conseguía lo que quería, y lo que quería, en ese momento, estaba claro que era asegurarse de que Minho no estaba pasando por otra etapa mala como cuando Jongin y él lo habían dejado—. ¿Cenamos juntos? En mi casa.

—Yunho querrá ir también, que está preocupado por ti.

—Sin problema. ¿A las ocho?

Jaejoong le respondió que sí y Minho colgó, todavía sin atreverse a mirar a Taemin a la cara. Jaejoong había sido uno de sus hyungs favoritos, con el que Taemin solía sentarse cuando Minho lo arrastraba a algún partido de fútbol al que Junsu invitaba a Jaejoong.

—¿Vais a comer? —preguntó mirando a Jonghyun con una sonrisa algo forzada. Recordar cosas del pasado no iba a terminar nada bien, así que más le valía centrarse en el presente.

—Sí, escribir da un hambre de lobos —respondió Jonghyun sonriendo.

—¿La novela bien? —preguntó, cada vez más incómodo con la mirada de odio que el Editor Hortera le estaba dedicando.

—¡La novela mejor que nunca! He cambiado un par de cosas, la inspiración momentánea es lo que tiene, pero va a quedar muy bien.

—Me alegro mucho, Jonghyun. —Su propia sinceridad lo sorprendió. No sabía exactamente cuándo, pero Minho tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en el autor. Para todo. Y se fiaba de él. Era la pieza del rompecabezas de la editorial que no iba a deshacerse en sus manos, ocurriera lo que ocurriese. Pero las dos que lo acompañaban… esas, por motivos distintos, tenían todas las papeletas de explotarle en la cara. Carraspeó—. Si me disculpáis… espero que disfrutéis de vuestra comida.

Se metió en el ascensor tras un último cabeceo de despedida. Cuando las puertas se cerraron suspiró con calma. Lo había logrado. No había pensado en Taemin como Taemin, o al menos casi nada. Era un principio para volver a encasillarlo como Kim Haneul. La impaciencia por abrir el sobre que sabía que lo estaba esperando creció todo lo que no había permitido que creciese previamente. Sentía una curiosidad malsana por ver qué le había escrito cuando ni siquiera lo había saludado con palabras. Minho tampoco lo había hecho, pero él no le había pedido un favor a Taemin la semana anterior. Aunque sólo hubiese sido por eso, creía que se merecía un buenos días.

Por supuesto, pensar así, dejar que las emociones se quedasen a flor de piel, desde el enfado a la rabia, pasando por la frustración, era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Era el motivo por el que no se podía permitir dejarse llevar por la existencia de Taemin, ni a nivel personal, ni profesional y mucho menos mental. Minho tenía que ser fuerte y resistir las mil reacciones que hasta el detalle más nimio de su ex le provocaba.

Con eso en mente, una vez en su planta, se entretuvo con Krystal unos minutos, manteniendo a raya la impaciencia y conjurando una fachada fría y seria. Había cometido errores estúpidos la semana anterior y como el Presidente Kang le había recordado sutilmente esa mañana, si Minho estaba dónde estaba era porque precisamente no cometía errores.

Cuando no tuvo más temas que tratar con Krystal entró en su oficina y fue directo a la mesa. Miró el sobre como si guardase un peligro misterioso, una llave que abriría todas las puertas del infierno.

Inspirando con calma, lo abrió, sacando el fino papel escrito a mano de su interior.

Un fantasma.

Minho no reaccionó hasta que leyó esa frase. Pestañeó un par de veces, tragó el nudo que se le había quedado en la garganta al leer y se dijo que no podía hacer nada. Era una de esas notas de agradecimiento que él mismo enviaba a veces, cuando alguien le hacía un favor o tenía un detalle con él. Era educado e impersonal. O de eso iba a tener que convencerse.

No entendía por qué Taemin decía que le había hecho daño. No quería saber ni a que venía porque querer saberlo significaría salir del despacho como una exhalación y preguntarle. Exigirle una versión extendida que le dejase claro por qué tenía la sensación de que Taemin, que había sido el más inocente de todos, se creyese culpable de los errores de Minho, de su inmadurez y de no saber llevar las cosas.

Por supuesto, lo aliviaba que Taemin hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Iban a mantener una relación cívica y profesional, que era lo importante para la editorial, y después de lo que quedaba de los seis meses, ya más cerca de cinco que de seis, seguirían cada uno por su lado. Era lo más sano para ambos, para su trabajo y para su estabilidad mental.

Si el nudo se quedó en su garganta el resto de la semana, atascado e incapaz de tragarlo, Minho tampoco se sorprendería. Que alguien le dijese a la cara que no iba a confiar en él siempre le provocaba incomodidad. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, en vez de demostrar el error y ganarse la confianza de la persona en cuestión, se dejaría estar. Fuese cierta o no la parte del odio, y no podía evitar creer que era una mentira del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, Minho tenía que dejar las cosas así.

Trabajo.

El trabajo era su ancla a la estabilidad y necesitaba concentrarse en él para que los seis meses pasasen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su vida retomaría entonces la normalidad y la calma. Mientras no pensase en Taemin y ambos respetasen sus propias decisiones de mantener una relación cortés y profesional, Minho saldría de este infierno intacto.

Iba a anotarlo en su agenda como su segundo objetivo para Seoul Cultural Publishers, justo debajo de convertirla en una editorial prestigiosa y rica.

Y cuando Minho tomaba decisiones, lo único que podía impedir que se volviesen realidades era el fin del mundo.

 

*

 

Al llegar al orgasmo, salió de él y se desplomó en la cama, empapado en sudor y con muchísimo calor. El sexo con Xyli siempre era intenso, y era el tercero que echaban en hora y media, su cuerpo pedía un descanso de más de diez minutos, que era lo que se habían otorgado las dos veces anteriores. Una semana sin verse, sin tocarse, sin descargarse el uno en el otro les había pasado factura. Se deshizo del preservativo y lo tiró al suelo con los otros dos sin fijarse en donde caía, dejando que su compañero se limpiase la tripa manchada con su propio semen.

—Me muero de hambre —anunció Xyli, sentado en la cama tras limpiarse.

—Yo también tengo hambre —asintió con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—¿Cocinamos o salimos fuera?

—Tengo que ir a casa de Kyuhyun y Changmin —cambió de tema repentinamente.

Por supuesto, su compañero de piso sabía a quiénes pertenecían esos dos nombres, a uno de ellos ya podía ponerle rostro inclusive. Acostumbrado a que le contestase con algo que no tenía nada que ver con el tema del que hablaban, se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—¿Me estás invitando? —dedujo, por la forma en que sacó el tema a colación.

—En realidad es algo que debería hacer solo —respondió resignado.

—Pero estás acojonado —sonrió, finalizando la frase por él.

—Lo estoy —admitió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero ha llegado el momento.

—Mi habilidad para leerte la mente tiene sus límites —le recordó para que se explicase mejor.

Taemin respiró hondo, también había llegado la hora de contarle todo a Xyli. Le habló de la visita de su hermano, de la mentira que llevaba tres años manteniendo vigente, del favor a Minho para alargarla e incluso el beso que había compartido. Lo hizo sin variar su tono de voz, sin parpadear siquiera, con la vista perdida en el techo, como si estuviese solo en la habitación.

—Pues menos mal que mi padre no se ha muerto, porque habrías estado demasiado ocupado para ir al entierro.

Dicho esto, Xyli salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta para meterse en el baño y al poco pudo escuchar el agua de la bañera correr. Taemin supo en ese momento que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con él. Desnudo como estaba, se levantó unos minutos después y arrastró los pies hasta el baño también.

—No sabía que querías que fuera… —trató de excusarse, pese a saber que no sería suficiente—, como le dijiste a Jinki que no hacía falta que fuera…

—No hacía falta que fuera él, Taemin —respondió con ese tono de voz serio que aparecía solo en ocasiones muy concretas, como cuando algo le afectaba de forma directa y rompía su habitual despreocupación por todo.

Tener esa complicidad y entendimiento con Xyli tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, pues se entendían con unas pocas palabras, sin tener que adentrarse demasiado en sus emociones, por eso mismo supo que estaba decepcionado con él pero que lo había dejado correr hasta descubrir el por qué no había estado ahí para él cuando le había necesitado. Ahora Taemin se sentía peor que un mal amigo.

—Lo siento, Xyli —le dijo, abriendo la mampara para asomarse—. De verdad, no lo he hecho a propósito.

—Ya, Taemin, déjalo —respondió sin mirarle, lavándose el pelo.

Suspiró sintiéndose impotente; sabía que dejarlo esta vez no ayudaría a que se solucionase, por lo que se introdujo en la bañera aún a riesgo de que Xyli perdiese la paciencia y le echase a gritos y forcejeos si era preciso; no sería la primera vez que ocurriría de todos modos.

—Soy un egoísta de mierda, lo siento.

—No —suspiró, dándole la espada todavía—, eres despistado. Pero esta vez no ha sido un despiste. Kibum me ha llamado todos los días, Jonghyun también, incluso Jinki ha estado pendiente. Te han hablado de cómo estaba y te has conformado sabiéndolo por su boca en vez de preguntarme a mí directamente.

Todo era cierto, por supuesto, y no había nada que pudiese decir en su defensa. Sus remordimientos se multiplicaron y se dio auténtico asco a sí mismo, porque le había fallado a, posiblemente, la persona más importante que había en ese momento en su vida.

—Lo siento… —murmuró culpable y se sentó en la bañera, abrazándose a sus rodillas.

Xyli terminó de lavarse el pelo sin prisa alguna y se lo enjuagó, sólo entonces se giró para mirarle. Se arrodilló delante de él y comenzó echarle agua, esperando a que estuviese lo suficientemente mojado para tomar el champú especial para cabellos teñidos y empezar a lavarle.

—Sabes que te odio, ¿verdad? —dijo Xyli en tono confidencial—. Cuando te muestras así de vulnerable no puedo dejarte sin más.

—No lo hago a propósito… —murmuró, con la sensación de que hiciera lo que hiciese, empeoraría la situación.

—Ya, pero me jode igual.

Le lavó el pelo y luego mojó su esponja para pasar a limpiar su cuerpo.

—Al menos contactaste con Jaeho por mí —suspiró; ambos sabían que le decía eso para animarle.

—También avisé a Soyeon por Skype.

—Oh, cierto, qué detalle por tu parte —dijo y le echó hacia atrás la frente con dos dedos, haciéndole sonreír.

—Lo siento, Xyli, de verdad. Cuando llegó Taejung me olvidé de todo, lo único que quería era evitar que descubriera la verdad.

—Sé lo que es querer proteger a tu familia de ti mismo, soy el primero que lo hace, ¿vale? Pero esta vez creo que has llegado demasiado lejos…

—Lo sé, soy un cobarde. —Se encogió más, pegando la barbilla a las rodillas—. No sé en qué momento se me fue todo de las manos, pero ha llegado a esto. Quiero terminar ya con ello, pero no es fácil.

—Primero aclárate, porque tienes un cacao en la cabeza que ya no es ni divertido.

—Lo he hecho. —Se incorporó y le tomó la esponja para continuar lavándose él, porque quería dejar de parecer vulnerable—. Te lo aseguro. Sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora: primero disculparme con Kyuhyun y Changmin por involucrarlos, después hablar con mi hermano. Ah, e invitar a Jinki a comer pollo porque su interpretación fue genial —sonrió al recordarlo.

—Me hubiera gustado ver esa parte, la verdad —sonrió también—. ¿Qué hay del Choi?

Taemin guardó silencio unos segundos, no porque no supiera qué hacer respecto a él, sino para encontrar las palabras correctas. Cuando habló, lo hizo mirándole a los ojos, completamente seguro de sus palabras.

—No lo he superado —logró admitir por fin—. Todo este tiempo no ha sido suficiente y verle en la oficina no ayuda, sin embargo, es más llevadero de lo que pensé en un primer momento. Ya no le odio, ¿sabes? Creo que me estoy curando de todo ese rencor que le tenía, pero no te preocupes, sigo sin querer saber nada de él —se obligó a sonreír.

—Te creería Taemin, pero las noches de Karma…

—Las noches de Karma —le interrumpió—, eran para no pensar, porque no ha sido nada fácil volver a verle y menos soportar su actitud fría y condescendiente, como si no nos conociéramos de nada.

—¿Querías que te tratase de otro modo?

—No, en realidad es justo así como tienen que ser las cosas, ahora lo comprendo. —Dejó de pasarse la esponja por el cuerpo para mirarle a los ojos—. Siempre quise que Minho volviese a mí arrastrándose, suplicando perdón, para poder pisotearle y hacerle daño, pero me he dado cuenta de que ya se lo hice en su momento, antes de que se fuera con Jongin, cuando no era capaz de interesarme por sus cosas del mismo modo que él lo hacía por las mías, cuando me acomodé al ver que él se ocupaba de todo. Es normal que la relación se desgastara, que él se cansara, que llegase a su límite… de hecho, creo que aguantó demasiado. Yo no estoy hecho para relaciones, soy demasiado egoísta y despistado, ni siquiera puedo estar pendiente de mis amigos.

Cuando terminó con su discurso, Xyli le mojó la cara con la alcachofa de la ducha, que previamente había tenido preparada esperando pacientemente a que acabase de hablar. Era su manera de decirle que cortase el rollo, que se dejase de dramatismos y espabilase.

—Primero, el cabrón que te puso los cuernos fue él, y nada, repito, nada va a justificar eso. Sin embargo, está bien que asumas tu parte de la culpa, pero no quiero que pienses que le empujaste a los brazos del otro porque lo que te hicieron fue una putada y estás en todo tu derecho de odiarle o tenerle rencor, por poco sano que eso sea. —Dejó de mojarle con el agua para mojarse a sí mismo porque comenzaba a tener frío—. Lo que no entiendo, Taemin, es cómo fuiste capaz de dejar a un lado todo eso y pedirle que te siguiera el rollo en la mentira. Ahí es cuando no puedo comprenderte. ¿Tan importante era mantener la farsa?

—Pensaba que sí, que era mi prioridad ante todo. Pero volver a fingir ser su novio, comportarme como tal… ha removido demasiadas cosas, y ha hecho que me dé cuenta de otras tantas. —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. En definitiva, tengo que acabar con esto, admitir mi error y pedir disculpas.

—Está bien, pero se acabó lo de actuar por tu cuenta que ya hemos comprobado que no da buenos resultados.

—Sí —aceptó sonriendo—. Tengo que compensarte, así que pide lo que quieras.

—Mmm… —Una sonrisa peligrosa asomó en los labios de su amigo—. ¿Recuerdas los masajes que apostamos la otra vez?

Tras solucionar las cosas con Xyli, además de tener su ración de sexo desestresante y haber disfrutado de un baño relajante, Taemin ya estaba listo para enfrentarse a su montaña de errores acumulados.

En su lista de tareas por hacer, lo primordial era aclarar las cosas con Kyuhyun y Changmin, pedirles disculpas por los problemas que hubiera podido causarles y, sobre todo, por no haber dado señal de vida en todo ese tiempo. En realidad no quería disculparse por eso último, aunque sí les daría la explicación que debió haberles dado en su momento, porque al fin y al cabo, pese a ser los mejores amigos de Minho, jamás se posicionaron, sino que había sido él quien lo había hecho por ellos. No tenía ni idea de lo que se encontraría cuando llegase, pero lo afrontaría sin huir.

Condujo el coche de Jinki y lo aparcó a unas manzanas de su edificio. En los últimos tres años no había pisado esa zona adrede, por eso hacerlo en ese momento se sentía muy nostálgico. Esa casa había sido como su segundo hogar durante los dos primeros años de su vida universitaria. Era el niño mimado de todos los hyungs y él se aprovechaba de eso, aunque también solía ser el centro de las bromas de los ahora propietarios, quienes solían obligarle a vestirse de chica entre otras cosas.

Estuvo tentado a salir corriendo antes de pegar al porterillo, pero finalmente se armó de valor y respiró hondo para calmarse.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de Changmin al otro lado.

Hubiera preferido que fuese Kyuhyun, le habría resultado más fácil.

—Taemin —logró articular sin tartamudear, que ya era más de lo que esperaba.

Recibió el silencio como única respuesta y un poco después, escuchó el pitido que abría la puerta cuando ya pensaba que le iba a ignorar. Ahora sí que no podía dar media vuelta.

Subió por el ascensor, mirándose nervioso al espejo. Había cambiado mucho, era consciente de ello. No sólo por el tinte rubio o el corte de pelo, su cuerpo ya no era tan ambiguo, sus facciones eran menos aniñadas y la ropa que utilizaba realzaba su atractivo natural. Sabía que le analizarían de arriba abajo incluso si no le decían nada, por lo que había sido cuidadoso a la hora de escoger su vestimenta. Se había puesto unos pantalones blancos que no eran tan ajustados como unos pitillos pero tampoco llegaban a ser anchos, una camiseta negra sencilla con cuello de pico y una sudadera gris ancha con un estampado de calavera que llevaba a medio abrochar. Ya no tenía las ojeras que habían adornado su rostro las semanas anteriores, pero había usado maquillaje para verse impecable.

No obstante, no había cambiado sólo físicamente, tenía que obligarse a recordárselo por mucho que encarar a Changmin ahora le intimidase. Cuando llegó a su puerta, ésta estaba entornada. Tragó saliva y entró, repitiéndose mentalmente que cualquier cosa que se encontrase dentro se la tenía bien merecida.

—¿Hola? —preguntó sin alzar demasiado la voz.

—Entra y siéntate —le indicó la voz de Changmin, fría como un glacial.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero más le valía obedecer. Aprovechó que estaba aparentemente solo para ojear a su alrededor y comprobar que el piso había cambiado mínimamente, sin embargo, se notaba la ausencia de Minho porque no había nada de lo que había habido suyo presente. Tomó asiento tal y cómo le había indicado en el mismo sillón donde solía sentarse Minho cada vez que venía de visitas, sin saberlo.

Changmin no tardó en aparecer, portando consigo una bandeja con tres cervezas y algo para picar. Taemin le miró un momento, pero en seguida retiró la vista y se mordió los labios por dentro, sintiéndose muy pequeño en su presencia. Kyuhyun salió de su habitación en ese momento, traía el cabello mojado y una toalla sobre los hombros; sin dudas, se acababa de dar una ducha.

—¿Sabes si se han alineado los planetas hoy, Changmin? —le preguntó con su característico humor.

—Seguramente sea una señal de que el apocalipsis se acerca —respondió el otro, sentándose en la parte más retirada del sofá, pero donde sin dudas tendría una mejor visión de él.

Kyuhyun fue a sentarse a su lado, quedando entre los dos. Fue el primero en coger una de las tres cervezas y darle un trago.

—¿Y Xyli? —Rompió el hielo—. Pensé que si llegabas a venir sería utilizándole como excusa.

—Lo iba a hacer —admitió con una leve sonrisa, esforzándose por sostenerle la mirada—, pero no quiero que luego me culpes de tener a una sasaeng en tu casa —bromeó.

—Dios me libre —sonrió Kyuhyun.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Changmin con cara de pocos amigos, alargando el brazo para coger su cerveza.

—Su compañero de piso, ya te lo dije.

Por toda respuesta, Changmin se limitó a asentir, dando a entender que lo recordaba.

—He venido a disculparme por todo —pronunció las palabras que había ensayado una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—¿Qué es todo exactamente? —preguntó Kyuhyun, echándose contra el respaldo y cruzándose de piernas con una pequeña sonrisa malévola que denotaba su disfrute. Changmin sin embargo estaba más serio.

—No haber dado señales de vida en este tiempo y reaparecer para meteros en problemas con mi hermano.

—Nos pilló por sorpresa, la verdad. Taejung tenía muchas preguntas; no creo que vuestra actuación le convenciese —respondió Kyuhyun y luego dio otro sorbo a la cerveza.

Taemin asintió mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, que habían captado su mirada como si fuera lo más interesante que había en la habitación.

—¿Qué se supone que pretendías con semejante mentira? —preguntó Changmin, no pudiendo evitar alzar una de sus cejas, su gesto característico cuando algo le sorprendía o no alcanzaba a encontrarle sentido.

—Al principio no preocuparle —fue totalmente sincero, porque así había comenzado todo—, después se me fue de las manos.

—Y tanto que se te ha ido —se echó a reír Kyuhyun, quien tomó la última cerveza para pasársela y que bebiera.

La aceptó y le dio un largo trago que provocó que los otros dos compartieran una mirada de extrañeza, porque el Taemin que ellos recordaban nunca bebería de esa manera ni siquiera estando nervioso.

—Taejung acababa de firmar con una importante compañía en Nueva York, pero si se enteraba de que estaba mal, habría renunciado para ocuparse de mí, lo sabéis. No quería preocuparle ni que dejara todo allí para estar conmigo, pero en realidad, fue por un motivo mucho más egoísta… —Suspiró tras reconocerlo en voz alta—. No quería que nada ni nadie me recordasen lo que había pasado, por eso me alejé de todo el mundo. Quería olvidarlo lo antes posible. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad a mi hermano en su momento, me habría llamado todos los días para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y al ver que no era así, habría vuelto.

—Sí, eso es verdad —concordó Kyuhyun—, pero no es motivo suficiente para hacer algo así. Han sido, ¿cuánto? —Miró a Changmin un momento—. ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? Manteniendo una doble vida.

Ante eso, Taemin sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. No podía decir que se arrepentía porque no era cierto.

—Mi plan era decirle que había cortado con Minho un tiempo después, cuando ya no doliese tanto, sin embargo, me acomodé. Había conseguido cambiar de vida, dejarlo todo atrás, simplemente no quería volver a hablar de ello.

—¿Y era más fácil inventarte situaciones con Minho que decir la verdad? —Entornó los ojos Changmin, sin comprenderle en absoluto—. Porque digo yo que para mantener que seguías con él, tenías que hablar de él, ¿no?

—Sí —suspiró—, pero era sencillo. Cuando le contaba lo que había hecho le incluía y ya está. Mentir se volvió algo tan sencillo como respirar.

—Pero Taeminnie —cuando Kyuhyun le llamó de esa manera, Taemin se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo; en su presente ya no había nadie que le llamase de esa forma cariñosa—, dices que no querías hablar de la ruptura pero sin embargo tenías que incluir a Minho en tu rutina, de esa manera no le alejas de ti, sino que le acercas más, ¿no te das cuenta?

—No, porque no era real —aclaró—. Sé lo que estáis pensando pero no, en ningún momento llegué a creerme mis mentiras.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que le ocultas a Taejung? —preguntó Changmin, tan avispado como siempre.

—Las locuras de la juventud —salió por la tangente con la misma sonrisa que solía usar en el pasado cuando quería librarse de una regañina.

—Ya me imagino qué tipo de locuras son —sonrió malicioso Kyuhyun, tocándose el cuello con descaro.

Taemin sonrió por ello.

—No vas mal encaminado —admitió—. Mi hermano todavía tiene una imagen demasiado pura de mí.

—No me digas —volvió a compartir una mirada con Changmin, esta vez divertida.

—Os agradezco que no dijeseis la verdad —inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos.

—Minho nos lo pidió —dejó claro Changmin.

—Minho… —frunció los labios en una sola línea, no sabiendo si sería adecuado preguntar por él—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kyuhyun; ambos habían fruncido el ceño a la vez.

—Bueno, por su aspecto cualquiera diría que está enfermo.

Al ver la mirada que intercambiaban se dio cuenta de que parecían confirmar algo que llevaban un tiempo sospechando.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Más allá de ti no, tranquilo —respondió Kyuhyun, sembrando la duda en su cabeza.

Quería preguntar qué quería decir eso, pero todas sus alarmas estaban sonando, advirtiéndole de que no lo hiciera si no quería lamentarlo más tarde.

—Ah, por cierto, enhorabuena —le sonrió a Changmin, queriendo cambiar de tema—; Kyuhyun hyung me habló de tu beca en el conservatorio francés.

La conversación no volvió a Minho en ningún punto de la tarde; el resto de lo que hablaron fue para ponerse al día mutuamente, hasta que Changmin fue a buscar Monstruos para que se lo firmara, haciendo que su ego se elevase hasta salir de la Tierra. Cuando se marchó a casa, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima e incluso había recuperado las ganas de continuar escribiendo Fantasmas, así que eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

Parecía que las cosas por fin empezaban a volver a su cauce.

 

*

 

Minho nunca escuchaba los consejos de las aerolíneas. Los rutinarios no eran más que tonterías, y una vez que las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje tocaban tierra, nada ni nadie podía impedir que se sacase el cinturón y encendiese el móvil.

Una crisis de imagen pública de Strong Heart en China y Malasia lo había tenido una semana y media lejos de Seúl, lejos de la editorial. Había seguido en contacto con Krystal, Donghae y Yuri todos los días y prácticamente a todas horas, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder poner una muy sana distancia entre su persona y Seoul Cultural Publishers. Lo último que había hecho, antes de coger un vuelo a media noche, había sido comenzar a cenar con Jaejoong y Yunho. Habían tenido que terminar la velada antes de que Jaejoong tuviese tiempo a profundizar en su estado anímico, antes de que Minho se encontrase confesándoles que en algunos momentos la situación lo desbordaba. No sólo la personal, que también. Pero el aspecto profesional no contribuía a que tuviese una existencia pacífica y sosegada.

Había enviado un mensaje genérico mientras hacía la maleta a toda prisa y Yunho lo había acercado al aeropuerto. Sus amigos lo habían despedido, uno con un abrazo de oso y el otro con la orden de cuidarse.

Yunho y Jaejoong siendo ellos mismos eran como un matrimonio en perfecta armonía. Papá y mamá, cómodos en sus roles domésticos y hogareños. Siempre le había sorprendido, quizá por eso, que su relación no hubiese dado nunca el salto a lo romántico. Quizá se conocían tan bien que sabían que no funcionaría, o que no era el momento. Nunca lo había tenido claro y desde fuera, Minho no podía más que preguntarse los cómo y por qué de una relación que o era demasiado compleja para que pudiese entenderla o demasiado simple. Por A o por B, todo lo que sabía era que Jaejoong y Changmin tenían una especie de relación casi exclusiva y Yunho tenía una buena colección de amantes recurrentes.

Lo bueno de haber tenido que ir a salvarle el culo a uno de los directores chinos había sido que esquivar a sus mejores amigos había sido inesperadamente fácil. Sabía que estaba retrasando lo inevitable, ganando unos minutos que a la larga seguramente se añadirían a su sentencia final, pero era una forma de respirar. Aliento prestado, sí, pero una bocanada enorme que ayudaba a que concentrarse fuese muchísimo más sencillo.

Recogió su equipaje dudando de si llamar primero a Krystal o a Changmin. La primera necesitaba saber que había aterrizado para comenzar a ponerle las citas que había tenido que retrasar. En especial, era prioritario hablar sobre el libro de arte. Y Jonghyun. Tenía que acompañarlo al evento literario para adultos, por si acaso. Quería que quedase claro que contaba con todo el apoyo ejecutivo y no había mejor forma de dejar algo como eso meridianamente claro como estar presente. Pero el libro de arte iba primero y necesitaba, a la de ya, un buen novelista romántico. Uno de sus contactos en la SBS le había soplado el chivatazo de que estaban interesados en adaptar una novela original en un drama y eso podría significar muchos ceros en cuestiones de beneficio mutuo. Si se llevaba lo suficientemente bien, claro. Para ello tendría que involucrarse un mínimo en la producción, porque no confiaba en nadie de la SBS lo suficiente como para quedarse tranquilo esperando a que obtuviesen un buen producto. Si ponía una de sus obras en sus manos, Minho supervisaría determinadas elecciones.

Por supuesto, no podía preguntarle a Luhan, no podía recordarle que le había prometido que elegirían una novela con posibilidades para él. No se sentía nada cómodo intentando mantener una amistad cuando estaba seguro de que Jongin intentaría vetar por todos los medios el contacto entre ambos. No por Luhan, por supuesto. Minho era quién merecía la desconfianza y el ostracismo. Dolía, quemaba en esa parte emocional que procuraba dejar en su apartamento cada vez que salía de casa, pero racionalmente Minho era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

Iba a tener que romper una lanza a favor de alguien, elegir a una persona en la que depositar la confianza suficiente como para fiarse de su opinión. Su instinto, rápido como un corredor de cien metros lisos, tenía claro que la persona a elegir era el Editor Hortera. No podía negarle el ojo experto para elegir cosas buenas capaces de mover a las masas pero… era el Editor Hortera y hablar con él más de lo necesario traería consigo toda una serie de problemas.

—¡Minho! —escuchó que le gritaban.

La voz era inconfundiblemente la de Changmin y no pudo esconder su sorpresa mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de la cabeza de su amigo. No estaba muy lejos, apoyado contra una de las columnas de esa sala de llegadas del aeropuerto. Junto a él, Kyuhyun no había apartado la vista de su Smartphone, concentrado en lo que seguramente sería un juego. No les había dicho en qué vuelo llegaba. Ni aunque lo hubiera hecho habría esperado que estuviesen allí, aguardando su llegada como si ninguno de los dos tuviese nada más que hacer en la vida que estar pendientes de él.

Sería algo que lo pondría de excelente humor, que lo haría sentirse querido y apreciado, un poco menos solo en el mundo de lo que últimamente se sentía, si no fuese porque sabía perfectamente por qué habían ido a buscarlo.

Al parecer, se habían hartado de que les diese largas e iban a obligarlo a hablar con ellos quisiese o no.

Maldijo mentalmente, devolviéndoles una sonrisa que tenía mucho de forzada y poco de sincera, y le envió un mensaje a Krystal para decirle que había surgido un imprevisto y que llegaría tarde a la oficina. Por la determinación que sabía leer en cada uno de los gestos corporales de Changmin, estaba seguro de que no lo iban a dejar irse a trabajar hasta que no se quedasen satisfechos con sus respuestas.

—Menuda sorpresa —dijo, intentando adaptarse a una situación que lo había pillado a contrapié.

—Si de verdad creías que ibas a volver a darnos esquinazo estabas muy equivocado —dijo Kyuhyun sin levantar la vista de su juego, pero con cierto deje de reproche en su tono de voz que nada tenía de clemente.

—No os estaba dando esquinazo intencionadamente —se defendió, hablando con la boca pequeña, porque aunque no completamente, no podía engañarlos intentando hacerles creer que no había agradecido la oportunidad de posponer su encuentro—. Lo de China fue un problema gordo de verdad.

—Algo que no dudamos —concedió con magnanimidad Changmin, mirándolo a los ojos como si tuviese rayos X que dejaban a Minho totalmente desnudo ante la intensidad con la que lo mantenía clavado en el sitio—. Pero que un mismo tiro mate dos pájaros diferentes no da menos validez al hecho de que hay dos pájaros muertos y no uno.

Minho suspiró. No era un juego al que tuviese ganas de jugar. Podría llevarle la contraria, salirse por la tangente o intentar poner en desacuerdo a Kyuhyun y a Changmin en los pequeños matices, las únicas cosas en las que sistemáticamente tenían posibilidades de diferir. No iba a funcionar. Intentara lo que intentase si lo habían ido a interceptar al aeropuerto era porque estaban totalmente de acuerdo en que necesitaban hablar con él, obligarlo a detenerse el tiempo suficiente para que pudiesen echarle un buen vistazo. Sus hombros se hundieron, derrotado y sin ganas de participar en una batalla inútil. El cansancio acumulado de todo el mes, las horas de vuelos de las últimas semanas y la pequeña factura a plazos que seguía pagando por la farsa de Taejung tuvieron que hacerse evidente en su rostro porque Kyuhyun suspiró, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo antes de hacerse con el maletín de Minho. Changmin se apoderó de la maleta y, como siempre, fue el primero en echar a caminar, abriéndoles un sendero imaginario que siempre habían seguido tras él como iguales.

—¿Cuándo has comido por última vez? —preguntó Changmin, mirándolo de reojo.

—Antes de subir al avión —respondió Minho. Era una verdad a medias. Se había tomado un Red Bull y una barrita energética. Para él, más en los últimos tiempos, eso contaba como comida.

El resoplido de Kyuhyun a su derecha le dejó claro que no iba colársela; Changmin y él iban a llevarlo directamente a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y sentarlo delante de una comida con propiedad.

Minho ni siquiera tenía apetito. Siempre le ocurría cuando dormía poco: a menos horas de sueño menos hambre y no era de extrañar que la noche anterior se hubiese descubierto necesitando un cinturón con urgencia para un traje que dos meses antes le sentaba como un guante hecho a medida.

Tampoco era de extrañar que Changmin y Kyuhyun hubiesen percibido su bajada de kilos al vuelo.

—¿Has solucionado lo de China? —preguntó Kyuhyun, decidido a mantener una conversación mínima. Él lo agradecía porque hablar hacía que el silencio opresivo que parecía rodear a Changmin se diluyese en el sarcasmo de Kyuhyun—. Kang te tiene de salvaculos por excelencia, Minho. Entiendo que el poder y prestigio te ayuden a ligar con tailandeses guapos, pero tienes a Siwon como polvo de emergencia, no necesitas esforzarte tanto.

—Lo que este quiere es el Rolex a juego con el deportivo, Kyuhyun. Para follar le sobra con sonreír, menear el culo y dejar que Jaejoong lo vista —se burló Changmin, aceptando seguirle el tono a Kyuhyun.

—¿Insinuáis que necesito complementos para llevarme a alguien a la cama?

—Es que si no lo haces por eso, mi otra opción es que eres masoquista y gilipollas a partes iguales, y yo no socializo con gente gilipollas —replicó Changmin, un poco más cáustico de lo que habría sido normal si estuviesen bromeando de verdad.

—Masoquista, sí, por supuesto —dijo Kyuhyun pícaro—, porque si no hace años que habrías dejado de hablar con Jaejoong y Yunho. Pero como digo siempre, en ese triángulo de despropósitos, el verdadero masoquista eres tú.

—Un respeto, asexual —pidió Changmin dándole un codazo amistoso a Kyuhyun.

Ya estaban en el aparcamiento y Minho podía ver el coche de Changmin aparcado desde dónde estaban. No se metió en el pequeño y efímero partido de tenis al que se lanzaron, dejando las pullas en el territorio del otro con tanta velocidad como profesionales. Era una comodidad que solo existía entre los amigos más cercanos y que Changmin, Kyuhyun y Minho siempre habían llevado a extremos. Escuchándolos, no podía evitar sentirse fuera, como si no fuese parte de lo que tenían por primera vez en su vida. De alguna forma, con sus ganas de evitarlos había levantado un pequeño muro que lo separaba de ellos y aunque Minho odiaba lo rápido que la sensación se extendía por su pecho no podía hacer nada para romperlo. Con un nudo en el estómago se detuvo frente al coche. Sin haberse dado cuenta los había adelantado y ahora tenía que esperar a que se acercasen y guardasen su equipaje.

No tenía fuerzas suficientes. No en ese momento. No cuando mil cosas ya estaban tirando de él en un millón de direcciones diferentes y sentía que Changmin y Kyuhyun eran otra de esas manos metafóricas que necesitaban algo que no podía dar.

Una par de brazos, fuertes y largos, lo sorprendió al abrazarlo por la espalda. Kyuhyun suspiró junto a su oído, como si supiese exactamente lo que había estado pensando y sintiendo y perdonase ese muro que había levantado entre ellos. Changmin, con su mayor corpulencia, los ocultaba de ojos indiscretos. Ninguno tenía problemas por ser afectuosos en público, Minho menos que nadie, pero era un momento privado que nadie tenía derecho a contemplar.

—Nos lo estás poniendo muy difícil, Minho —dijo Changmin con suavidad y una inflexión de absoluta seriedad ante la que no podía evitar sentirse pequeño—. Cada día se vuelve más fácil ofendernos contigo, con tus secretos y la distancia que quieres poner para que no te hagamos preguntas que sabemos perfectamente que no tienes ni idea de cómo responder.

—Deberíais estar enfadados. —Porque sí, deberían estarlo y era muy consciente de ello. De la misma forma que era consciente de que Jongin tenía toda la justificación del mundo para haberse enfadado con él y Taemin… Taemin como mínimo tendría que tratarlo con indiferencia, aunque Minho se merecía cosas mucho peores—. No os he dado motivos para nada más. Y siento que hayáis tenido que mentirle a Taejung por mi culpa. No fue justo pediros eso ni meteros en semejante marrón simplemente porque yo decidí meterme en él.

Kyuhyun volvió a suspirar contra su oído, estrechándolo con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Taejung lo sabe, Minho —dijo Changmin, agarrándole una mano y acariciándole los nudillos.

—Comprensible. Ser actor no es lo mío para nada.

—Oh, lo es —dijo Kyuhyun, soltándolo y abriendo la puerta del coche para subirse en el asiento del copiloto. Changmin lo dejó ir y Minho se sentó dónde siempre, en la parte central del asiento de atrás, como un niño—. Taejung lo sabía desde antes. Quiero decir, es inteligente, siempre lo ha sido. No creo que haya creído las mentiras de su hermano más allá del primer mes. Pero es cosa suya, de ambos, aclarar el asunto.

—Oh, estupendo —resopló Minho—. Taejung ha pasado horas fingiendo que cree que no soy un cabrón hijo de puta. Perfecto.

—Dale un poco de crédito, anda —lo reprendió Changmin, arrancando el coche y saliendo velozmente del aparcamiento—. Taejung fue amigo tuyo antes de que conocieses a Taemin. Estás ciego y tienes tus momentos estúpidos pero eso no significa que seas Satanás reencarnado. Por no mencionar que sabes que el victimismo me toca las pelotas, y si nunca te ha dado por ahí, espero que no empieces ahora.

—No es victimismo, es…

—Es pasado. Pasado y decisiones que ni quieres ni puedes cambiar. No cuando te paras a pensarlo con sobriedad, preferiblemente sin parecer un zombi.

Kyuhyun carraspeó, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa a Changmin que hizo que el conductor chasquease la lengua y se concentrase en la carretera.

—Todos somos adultos, y aunque no me cabe la menor duda de que en algún punto Taejung te pedirá explicaciones, que incluso te dará un par de puñetazos para limpiar la mala sangre fantasma que pueda quedar entre vosotros, lo que no va a hacer es creerse con derecho a juzgarte. Si funcionamos como grupo extendido de amigos es porque no juzgamos y tú eres el enano. Que no hayas hecho locuras peores es lo que siempre nos ha sorprendido —explicó Kyuhyun.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Además, si a vosotros os pusiesen los cuernos le partiría la cara a…

—Habría que verte intentando pegarle a Jaejoong —se burló Changmin, resoplando divertido.

—Bueno —dijo Minho, súbitamente inseguro—, Jaejoong es diferente. Además, no sabría hasta que punto no es consentido y desde luego que no me metería en los detalles de vuestra relación. Pero es que Jaejoong y tú sois distintos, no se os puede comparar con…

—Son idénticos a vosotros Minho —observó Kyuhyun, cortándolo en seco—. Nadie se habría metido en el tema, más allá de seguir opinando que tu ceguera en el presente es un caso de estudio para la ciencia, pero eso es otra historia totalmente distinta. Tú eres el primero que consideraría normal que nuestra relación con Taemin no cambiase.

—Claro que es normal. Y no lo habría hecho, porque os conozco y Taemin os caía bien por sí mismo, no tenía nada que ver con que fuese mi novio o el hermano de Taejung.

—Evidentemente. Pero que uses ese baremo para él significa que tienes que creerte que Taejung tiene todo el derecho del mundo a seguir apreciándote. Que sí, que la relación iba a ser más distante, es lógico, al fin y al cabo Taemin es su hermano. Pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

—No es justo que nos quieras evitar las decisiones, que quieras que estemos a distancia simplemente porque es más fácil para ti no lidiar con las cuatro verdades que sabes que te vamos a tirar a la cara —intervino Changmin con su tono de voz de profesor—. Ser adultos, ser amigos, no va de ahorrar dolores de cabeza sino de compartirlos.

—Y por dios, ¡duerme! —exclamó Kyuhyun, girándose hacia atrás para mirarlo—. La extenuación física no va a ayudarte en nada.

—Y come, porque si Jaejoong te ve así… y lo hará, eres consciente de ello, ¿no? Que te fueses de súbito y con el careto que te gastas últimamente significa que ha estado pesado con tu vida durante todos estos días. Llámalo o invítalo a cenar para que me deje en paz un rato.

—La cosa es —terminó Kyuhyun, viendo como Minho todavía asentía diligentemente a la frase anterior de Changmin—, que si no vuelves a ir regularmente a quejarte del Editor Hortera y tus mierdas varias a nuestro sofá vamos a obligarte a hacerlo, te pongas como te pongas.

—La falta de tus lloriqueos constantes tiene el piso demasiado vacío, Minho. No vuelvas a intentar evitarnos, ¿vale?

Cuando Changmin y Kyuhyun le hablaban así, Minho no podía evitar recordar por qué eran las personas más importantes de su vida. Suspiró de alivio, relajándose como si uno de los pilares de su universo se hubiese estabilizado lo suficiente como para permitirle dejarse caer contra el respaldo del asiento del coche y musitar una afirmación.

Antes de volver a entrar en el centro, Minho, por fin, se había quedado dormido, sintiéndose protegido por las voces de Kyuhyun y Changmin, que ahora hablaban de algo a lo que no había podido prestar atención por encima de la absoluta sensación de paz que le habían regalado con cuatro gestos y unas palabras.


	9. Trabajo

**Trabajo**

* * *

 

 

Mayo había puesto fin al torbellino de emociones que había sido abril. Eso significaba también que quedaba menos para julio, que era cuando se celebraba la Feria Internacional del Libro en la que presentarían Fantasmas. Por suerte para todos, las musas de Taemin le estaban recompensando después de haber calmado parte de sus remordimientos al encarar a Changmin y Kyuhyun. De eso hacía ya dos semanas y desde entonces, los había vuelto a ver en dos ocasiones más, una de ellas acompañado de Xyli, quien prácticamente se había aislado con Kyuhyun para hablar de videojuegos. Mentiría si dijera que no les había echado de menos, pero aún era pronto para aceptar una de las comidas familiares que celebraba Jaejoong semanalmente para intentar sentarlos a todos en la mesa.

Todavía no había decidido qué hacer respecto a su hermano y la falsa sobre su relación con Minho; era un tema que tenía aparcado por el momento y en el que ya pensaría más adelante. Por ahora tenía otras prioridades: primero continuar escribiendo Fantasma al buen ritmo que llevaba haciéndolo durante la última semana y segundo, dedicarse a sus mejores amigos. Xyli ya le había perdonado el no haber estado a su lado en un momento tan importante, pero Taemin no lograba quitarse el mal sabor de boca al respecto y necesitaba hacer algo por él que lo compensara, pero no se le presentaba la oportunidad. Por otro lado, Jinki no tenía nada que perdonarle y simplemente le restó importancia cuando se disculpó por haberle involucrado en su gran mentira. Ahora era divertido recordar su intervención en la pantomima que habían representado aquel día.

Parte de que su inspiración estuviera a flor de piel tenía que ver con él precisamente. Jinki se estaba escondiendo de Luna en su piso para que no le agobiase con el tema del libro sobre pintores en el que colaboraba, así que se había traído sus materiales para pintar y algo muy característico de él era que lo hacía escuchando música clásica porque le ayudaba a visualizar el acabado antes de plasmarlo. Taemin se sentaba en el sofá con su ordenador portátil y se empapaba de la inspiración que transmitía el aire. A veces se les unía Xyli con su propio portátil para editar fotos o trabajar en sus diseños publicitarios. El salón de su casa se veía convertido en un estudio artístico donde ninguno interrumpía a los demás a menos que necesitase una segunda opinión para perfeccionar su trabajo.

Su vida también se había vuelto mucho más saludable desde entonces. Cumplía con unos horarios medianamente normales, por lo menos era el primero que se iba a la cama y que salía de ella, porque tanto Jinki como Xyli seguían viviendo a deshoras, excepto cuando el último tenía alguna sesión de fotos o entrega de trabajos que le obligaba a estar a una hora concreta en algún lugar. Y todas esas noches, Taemin los había escuchado gemir desde su habitación, primero porque su compañero de piso era terriblemente escandaloso y segundo porque dormían pared con pared.

Continuaba teniendo sentimientos contradictorios al respecto de esos dos juntos, pero ya no se atrevía a intervenir de forma negativa, no cuando Jinki había estado para Xyli mientras su padre estuvo en el hospital y él no. Eso, de algún modo, le había llevado a pensar en Jongin.

De todos los temas tabú que pudieran existir, él era el mayor de todos. Nunca pensaba en él, no se lo permitía; tan pronto acudía a su mente, lo cortaba distrayéndose con algo porque sabía que nunca salía nada bueno de lo que pudiera reflexionar sobre él. Le seguía doliendo su traición como si hubiera ocurrido ayer mismo, y es que siempre fue más duro por su parte que por la de Minho.

Desde que le escribiera esa carta, o nota más bien, en la que le agradecía el favor que le había hecho y se disculpaba por haberle involucrado en sus problemas, Taemin no había vuelto a pisar las oficinas. No lo había hecho incluso si Kibum le había informado de que el gerente estaba fuera por un trabajo relacionado con Strong Hearts Inc. que no tenía nada que ver con la editorial. Incluso si Minho no hubiera estado de viaje de negocios, Taemin se habría quedado en casa gracias al buen ambiente creativo que había en ella.

Ese tiempo sin verse le había servido para reposar emociones y asentar sentimientos. Discernir entre lo que había sentido y lo que sentía ahora, para afianzar la resolución a la que había llegado al escribirle la carta: Minho era pasado. Necesitaba vaciarse de todo lo que sentía por él, empezando por el rencor que le había recorrido por las venas durante tanto tiempo, combustible para su autodestrucción. En lugar de volver a echar tierra al pasado que habían compartido, debía aceptar que esos recuerdos siempre crearían un vínculo entre ellos para poder mantener una relación meramente profesional en la actualidad. Punto. Había estado tan obsesionado con demostrarle que había cambiado, que le tenía superado, que lo único que había logrado era evidenciar todo lo contrario. Quiso mostrar una imagen más madura de sí mismo y sólo se comportó como un niñato, pero al menos esa experiencia le serviría para no volver a cometer el mismo error en el futuro.

Porque permitir que Minho se enterara de la falsa, y peor, pedirle que fuera partícipe de ella fue un terrible error.

Todavía no comprendía cómo había aceptado, ni quería pensar en ello porque acababa siempre en un callejón sin salida. En teoría ya no quedaban temas pendientes entre ellos, pero Taemin continuaba teniendo preguntas. Quizás era su mente de escritor, que le jugaba malas pasadas al repasar los acontecimientos y ver las diferentes posibilidades de una misma escena, pero ya no tenía cabida buscar respuestas. En realidad nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera al principio.

En su obra social por compensarlos a todos y ser mejor persona, lo había intentado también con Jaeho, y entonces su paz mental y su relativa estabilidad emocional se habían desmoronado por completo. Se había propuesto ir a su casa para pasar un rato con él sin llegar a tener relaciones sexuales, algo que nunca había ocurrido. La necesidad de limpiar su conciencia le había impulsado a tratar de desarrollar una relación con el hermano de Xyli que no consistiera únicamente en sexo duro, mas Jaeho se había reído de él en su cara antes de follárselo contra la pared.

Y sus palabras habían sido como un bofetón contra la realidad.

—¿Ahora reniegas de Taeman? Dices que quieres dejar de reprimir tus emociones y lo primero que haces es tratar de erradicar esta parte de ti. ¡No me hagas reír! —le dijo mientras le embestía sin contemplaciones—. No eres más que una pobre alma desesperada tratando de buscar estabilidad en un mundo caótico. Y es lo más estúpido que puedes hacer. Si quieres ser realmente libre de cargos de conciencia y de opresiones externas, ¡ríndete! Ríndete a tu cuerpo. Haz cuanto éste te exija. Obedécele únicamente a él. Satisface tus deseos en lugar de luchar contra ellos. Todos somos animales que necesitan comer, dormir, cagar y follar. Y en tu caso, escribir. El resto son necesidades de mierda que la sociedad se inventa para jodernos —continuó diciendo, e hizo una pequeña pausa para morderle el cuello fuertemente hasta hacerle gemir de un dolor placentero—. Ahora elige, ¿te vas a dejar follar por ellos o les vas a follar tú?

Jaeho representaba el extremo más radical de su vida, quien despertaba sus instintos más primitivos y salvajes. Al volver de su casa el domingo a la tarde, el cuerpo de Taemin volvía a estar plagado de marcas y se mente envuelta por una niebla a consecuencia no sólo de sus palabras o el sexo extenuante, sino también de la droga que había consumido. No sabía lo que era y prefería no preguntar, tan sólo aceptaba la pastilla que le ofrecía y se dejaba llevar. Pero luego su cuerpo se resentía hasta el punto de sólo tener energía para arrastrarse hasta su cama en el piso y volver a dormirse.

No supo a qué hora se despertó el lunes, pero le envolvía un malestar general. Su cuerpo le exigía comida, así que se arrastró hacia la nevera. La imagen que encontró en la cocina despertó su mal humor. Jinki estaba apoyado en la encimera y tenía a Xyli pegado a él. Estaban abrazados y se besaban dentro de una burbuja que parecía aislarlos del mundo.

—¿Cuándo te vas a ir a tu puta casa? —le dijo a Jinki sin compasión alguna.

Se separaron sobresaltados porque no le habían oído llegar pero no hicieron ningún comentario al ver el aspecto tan desastroso que presentaba. Taemin cogió comida de la nevera sin pararse a pensar en qué era y se lo llevó a su dormitorio, lo dejó sobre el escritorio y entonces salió al baño. Orinó porque la vejiga le iba a explotar y mientras lo hacía, desvió la mirada al espejo. Alzó las cejas al verse porque le costó reconocerse. Tenía un aspecto horrible: ojeras kilométricas, el pelo despeinado y sucio, morados por su cuello y parte de lo que dejaba ver la camiseta y un pómulo un tanto hinchado por el bofetón que le había dado Jaeho en algún momento. Terminó de vaciarse y se desnudó por completo para descubrir el resultado de la noche anterior. Las marcas no se limitaban a chupetones en su cuello como otras veces, sino que tenía arañazos que le habían hecho sangrar, cardenales bastante feos y su trasero seguía rojizo por los azotes. Con razón estaba que no se podía ni mover.

Pero por dentro, quitando la mala ostia que venía a consecuencia de los restos de la droga, Taemin se sentía de puta madre. Sonrió con satisfacción, aunque fue más que una mueca grotesca. Regresó al dormitorio y arrasó con la comida sin miramientos, para después volver a meterse en la cama y no despertarse hasta la noche con una llamada de Kibum, de la cual no se enteró de nada a excepción de la advertencia de que debía tener terminado el libro como muy tarde para el diez de junio y de que al día siguiente tenían una reunión para hablar sobre algo relacionado con la Feria Internacional del Libro.

Así que cuando le sonó el despertador el martes a las nueve de la mañana, ya no quedaba rastro de la droga en su cuerpo y volvía a tener un apetito atroz. No sabía si es que no había nadie en su piso o si se encontraban durmiendo, pero desayunó en la cocina sin prisa alguna y luego se dio una ducha larga. Ese día no le apetecía arreglarse, así que se puso la parte de abajo de un chándal gris y una camiseta negra sencilla, con cuello de pico sin ser demasiado prolongado, de mangas cortas. Se puso un par de pulseras negras en cada muñeca y se secó el pelo con el secador pero no se lo planchó, aunque aun así le quedó extremadamente lacio. Las raíces negras resaltaban mucho con el tinte rubio platino que tenía desde febrero, así que decidió que ya era hora de cambiárselo. Llevaba tiempo queriendo ponerse extensiones castañas, pero ahora le apetecía darse un corte radical y varonil. Al final tomaría la decisión cuando llegara a la peluquería, como siempre. Se guardó el portátil con el cargador en su bandolera, así como la cartera, el móvil y las llaves, y se puso unas deportivas en la entrada. Se ocultó los ojos tras las gafas de sol y salió a la calle para acudir a la reunión que tenía a las once.

Sólo se acordó de que no iba maquillado una vez estaba aparcando cerca de la oficina, pero ese día todo le daba un poco igual, así que ni se preocupó. Ya tendría tiempo de lamentarlo luego cuando Kibum le viera así, pero mejor que le gritara por su aspecto que por su libro, del cual sólo le faltaba escribir el final.

 

*

 

El descanso de Minho había durado lo que el trayecto en coche de Incheon a Seúl. Para cuando lo dejaron en su apartamento, los dos con una última advertencia sobre ir a su casa a mucho tardar el sábado, Minho tenía el tiempo justo de cambiarse y volar a la oficina. Krystal había hecho maravillas con su agenda, pero eso no quería decir que hubiese podido evaporar los compromisos y la lista de cosas pendientes de Minho tenía el tamaño de Rusia.

De lo que se había dado cuenta mientras dormía era de que necesitaba retocar su propia agenda. Así que una vez estuvo en el metro, aprovechando que estaban en las horas muertas de la mañana, jugueteó con sus reuniones y alarmas hasta que estuvo satisfecho con las modificaciones. Ahora, además de trabajo, había dejado huecos, con actividades determinadas, para obligarse a llevar una vida privada que contentase a Changmin y Kyuhyun y evitase la inminente intervención de Jaejoong. ¿El secreto para contentarlos a la vez? El mensaje que le estaba enviando a Junsu y Hyukjae para ir al gimnasio juntos.

Minho iba a salir del trabajo, pasar dos horas en el gimnasio y una bebiendo unas cervezas con ellos, para volver a su casa y trabajar otras dos o tres horas. No era físicamente posible repartir su trabajo con vida social frecuente si dormía más de tres horas al día, así que Minho tiraría con dos horas de media, y empezaría a comprar bebidas energéticas y café a granel.

Si los ídolos eran capaces de hacerlo, él también tenía que poder.

Para cuando llegó a la oficina había aprovechado el viaje para ponerse al día con lo más urgente. Necesitaba ver a Yuri antes de nada y Krystal le había comentado que había organizado una reunión para la Feria, así que podía soltar entonces las dos bombas que tenía preparadas.

China, en medio de una crisis de Strong Heart Inc., le había llevado a pensar que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente ambicioso. No cuando comparaba la pequeña editorial con lo que el presidente Kang había levantado de la nada. Así que si conseguía que su contable y responsable de finanzas no lo asesinase mientras dormía, iba a darle un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la campaña para la Feria.

En dónde al principio sólo pensaba tirar de Kim Haneul como representante ahora eso ya no le llegaba. Y no tenía nada que ver con la nota de Taemin, que era el punto final a todo lo emocional que Minho se iba a permitir ser en el futuro inmediato. Ni siquiera con él, ni con los sueños en los que Taemin, con sus marcas y sus besos, y Jongin se unían para atormentarlo. No. No tenía nada que ver con todo eso. Tenía que ver con Minho y su eterna lucha para ser el mejor.

Nada más poner un pie en su planta pudo ver al Editor Hortera hablando por teléfono como si el mundo estuviese en su contra. Minho se mordió la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrárselo enfadado. No quería ponerlo sobre aviso de sus planes y que le mordiese la cabeza antes de tiempo.

—Minho —lo interrumpió Krystal, agarrándolo del codo con sus manos de impoluta manicura francesa. Parecía enfadada y lo miraba como si de verdad y por primera vez creyese que se había vuelto loco—. Dime que era una broma de mal gusto.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo a responder los había encerrado en el despacho, consciente de que era una conversación privada.

—No. Es realizable.

—¿A estas alturas? ¡En días de 48 horas!

—No —dijo, sabiendo que necesitaba ponerse extremadamente encantador y personal para que le siguiese la corriente y lo apoyase. Sin miramientos, dejó el maletín sobre uno de los sillones frente a su mesa, y la agarró de la cintura, sonriéndole con tanta energía que sabía que sus ojeras no se veían—. Lo de Fantasmas es cosa de que el libro esté escrito, leerlo, y hacerle promoción conjunta con Monstruos. Porque vamos a vender la saga, no los ejemplares. He estado pensando que incluso podríamos hablar con la centralita y pedirle la madre de todos los favores a Junjin y que me monte un tráiler. Cuatro o cinco actores adecuados, la música y un montaje espectacular y tendremos a quien haga falta.

—Minho —lo frenó Krystal con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Eso no es lo que habíamos previsto. Eso significa Youtube y redes sociales. Televisión, incluso. No entra ni de lejos en nuestro presupuesto.

—Claro, por eso he dicho Junjin. Me debe un par de favores desde lo de su competición deportiva benéfica. Y puedo cobrar también los de Taecyeon…

—¿Para que necesitas a un político y especialista en relaciones internacionales? —le preguntó, casi con miedo.

—Jonghyun.

—Jonghyun… ¿qué?

—Veamos —respondió, suspirando y apartándose de ella, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro de su pequeño despacho—. He estado informándome más detalladamente sobre ferias del libro relevantes. Y entonces he visto lo que hacen en la de Frankfurt, que es la más importante del mundo. Y allí, lo que teníamos pensado se queda muy pequeño. Así que vamos a montar un stand conjunto para la editorial. Todavía me estoy planteando qué hacer con la sección de revistas, pero no creo que vayan a estar listos para julio. Literatura sí. Kyuhyun ha casi terminado con su libro, el de arte debería ir por el buen camino y teniendo en cuenta que la feria dura siete días, vamos a alquilar la mejor hora de una de las zonas de eventos, cada día, y presentar algo diferente. Vamos a convencer al país de que somos los mejores, por calidad, por cantidad y por variedad. Y mientras hacemos eso, vamos a ir generando expectativas para Fantasmas. Seguirá siendo el plato fuerte, el fin de fiesta para el domingo: apoteósico y un éxito en mayúsculas. Cuando eso salga bien, el resto del plazo hasta octubre no tendremos más que sentarnos y dejarnos llevar.

—Minho, es una locura. Falta un mes y medio. No. Imposible.

—Vamos, Krystal, ¡que somos nosotros! Tenemos a Donghae y a Yuri, y tú y yo hemos escalado montañas más altas. Te propondría un ascenso, pero lo voy a cambiar por dos meses de vacaciones pagadas dónde quieras. Elige hotel de cinco estrellas y días y nada más.

Krystal se llevó una mano a la frente, tapándose los ojos. Sin embargo, en el suspiro que emitió a continuación, Minho supo que la había convencido.

—Será mejor que vaya llamando a Jessica. Si vas a hacer un tráiler que genere expectación mediática, al menos podemos tirar de ella sin que vaya a cobrarnos, y es la única actriz de fama internacional que conocemos así que…

—Yo tengo un amigo que podría hacer del protagonista. Es alto y guapo y de ese tipo de atractivo que deja bocas abiertas…

—O te lo has tirado o deberías habérmelo presentado hace tiempo.

—Es más gay que yo, Krystal.

Su tableta comenzó a emitir la alarma que había programado para alertarlo a tiempo de la reunión.

—Voy a enfrentarme a los leones. Va a ser una pasada.

Su confianza disminuyó un poco cuando cerró la puerta del despacho tras él. Había necesitado toda su fe y fuerza para convencerla. Krystal era mucho más pragmática que él y solía frenarlo cuando su ambición se volvía desenfrenada. Que no lo hubiese hecho significaba que Minho no se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Si se sumergía en su trabajo las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana, iba a crear un hito publicitario que marcaría los futuros años en la promoción editorial.

Que trabajar tanto no le dejase tiempo para pensar ni en sí mismo, ni en Taemin, ni en Jongin, no era más que una bendición extra.

Bendición que se tornó maldición en lo que sus ojos tardaron en fijarse en Taemin. La sala en la que la reunión había sido convocada era la más grande del edificio. El Hortera, Lee Jonghyun y Minzy, la editora nueva que Donghae había contratado mientras él estaba en China, estaban rodeados de los escritores a su cargo que habían sido convocados. Nicole, Jonghyun y Taemin por parte de Kim Kibum, un ausente Kyuhyun y Hongki por parte de Jonghyun y Hyorin y Luna por la de Minzy. Los seis autores y la marchante de arte tenían en sus manos el destino de Seoul Cultural Publishers y Minho iba a lanzarlos tan alto que las estrellas se les quedarían pequeñas.

Si sus ojos, por supuesto, dejaban las marcas de Taemin. Incluyendo el pequeño moratón de su pómulo y el disimulado pero evidente para quién lo conocía, ictus de dolor al sentarse. Mientras avanzaba a su puesto a la cabecera de la mesa de juntas, Minho tuvo que apretar su tableta con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

No tenía que ser un genio para suponer de dónde venía la mueca. Las marcas. El artista, el fotógrafo y el escritor.

Parecían una tragedia bohemia ambientada en las calles de Montmartre, amparados bajo el Moulin Rouge y la imponente presencia del Sacre Coeur.

Por otra parte, tampoco debería sentirse sorprendido. Después de todo, Minho adoraba Monstruos y no todas las escenas eran aptas para menores de dieciocho años. Quizás, si eran tan buenas, decían mucho más del Taemin que tenía delante de lo que había estado dispuesto a darse cuenta.

Pero todo eso eran emociones.

Emociones que no se podía permitir.

—Bienvenidos —dijo, usando su voz para el público. Sabía que nada lo traicionaba, que su físico, su voz grave y su atractivo no hacían más que darle una imagen más masculina y todopoderosa. Eso era lo que Minho necesitaba ser: todopoderoso para inspirarles confianza en él. Nada más ni nada menos. Así que no podía mirar a Taemin. Ni sus marcas, ni su rostro, ni nada. Tenía que mantenerse a la cabeza, y ambos sabían que Taemin le debía un favor por lo de Taejung. Tenía que sacarle provecho—. Imagino que esta reunión os ha pillado un poco por sorpresa, y tengo que reconocer que eso ha sido un fallo mío de previsión. Lo bueno —y ahí esbozó su sonrisa más cegadora, esa que siempre le conseguía lo que quería, tuviera frente a él a quien tuviese. Era deslumbrante y honesta y tan cargada de energía positiva que podría iluminar estadios de fútbol. No del todo sincera, porque de reojo seguía viendo a Taemin, pero Minho dominaba el lenguaje corporal en una sala de juntas tan bien como un balón de fútbol— es que después de sopesar mucho las consecuencias he decidido hacer algo que hace tiempo que debería haber sido impuesto: darle unidad a la editorial sin perder el individualismo. Por eso, desde la administración, vamos a reservar uno de los stands de mayor tamaño de la Feria Internacional del Libro para darnos a conocer. Y eso significa a todos, no sólo a los que ya son reconocidos por el público. Trabajaré con cada uno de vosotros para lanzar el evento y la campaña que más se adapte a lo que queréis de la escritura, a lo que siempre habéis soñado. —Hasta el Editor Hortera tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Minho esperaba que al menos fuese positiva y no porque lo considerase tan loco como Krystal había hecho. Aunque claro, la diferencia entre ellos era que Krystal sabía que Minho siempre cumplía sus promesas y el Editor Hortera seguía teniéndolo entre ceja y ceja. Dejó que el silencio y el asombro crecieran y se convirtiesen en murmullos emocionados por parte de autores y editores antes de continuar con su frase final—. Y dado que hemos reservado más tiempo, os invito a ir a alguno de los salones, hablar con vuestro editor, y en unas horas, o mañana, espero comenzar a recibir ideas sobre lo que cada uno de vosotros queréis hacer. Esto es todo por mi parte, muchas gracias y ¡a trabajar! Jonghyun, si eres tan amable de quedarte un segundo…

Los dos Jonghyun de la sala hicieron amago de ir hacia él, pero Minho apuró el paso para agarrar al editor del hombro y darle esquinazo al escritor con una sonrisa de disculpa, dejándolo en las garras de un Kibum que parecía arder en deseos de salir de allí y comenzar a despotricar.

Se puso de espaldas a la puerta mientras le comentaba que él llevaría personalmente a Kyuhyun con este tema y así evitó ver a Taemin levantarse con otra pequeña mueca de dolor y salir de la sala siguiendo a Jonghyun, Kibum y Nicole.

 

*

 

Al ver que Kibum sólo ponía pegas a la idea de Minho, Taemin se disculpó y se marchó primero. No tenía ganas de que su editor le aguara la fiesta, pues el plan le había emocionado. Su mente ya ideaba formas de promoción que pudieran congeniar con su libro, sus libros, porque iban a venderlos como un pack. Si bien consideraba Fantasmas lo mejor que había escrito hasta el momento, Monstruos era y siempre sería la joya de su corona por haberse atrevido con un estilo de narrativa y un entramado tan complejo. Volver a tener la oportunidad de presentar su libro al público le ilusionaba de verdad. Mientras había oído hablar a Minho había visto el día de la feria, a los lectores curiosos paseándose por los stands y a sí mismo explicando su obra una y otra vez sin cansarse. Veía la estrategia y el éxito que cosecharía incluso si los demás se mostraban reticentes ante su ambicioso proyecto. Pero ellos no conocían a Minho como él, ya no era cuestión de ambición, sino de profesionalidad; antes de decidirse a presentar la idea, había sopesado al detalle los pros y los contras de su plan hasta estar seguro de contar con unas altas probabilidades de éxito. Y le había dado rabia ver las caras de desconcierto de los demás, las expresiones de desconfianza, y darse cuenta de que era el único que realmente creía que iba a salir bien aparte del propio Minho. Tenía ganas de enviarle un mensaje de apoyo para hacerle saber que no estaba solo contra viento y marea. Pero entonces recordó en qué situación estaban y se desinfló.

Conduciendo de vuelta a casa en el coche de Jinki, coche que todavía seguía usando él a pesar de que hacía ya más de un mes que su dueño había regresado a la ciudad, Taemin marcó el número de Jaeho y le dio al manos libres. No se lo cogió a la primera, así que insistió dos veces más hasta que por fin recibió respuesta.

—No esperaba una llamada tuya tan pronto.

—Voy a ofrecerte un trabajo y espero que me digas que sí —sonrió pese a que no podía verle.

—¿Trabajo? —cuestionó, y Taemin podía imaginar su ceja arqueada—. Te escucho.

Taemin le puso al día del proyecto ambicioso que iba a llevar su editorial. Jaeho era estudiante de Diseño en 3D, pero ya había realizado trabajos profesionales y si se lo vendía como una oportunidad de trabajo, tal vez conseguiría su favor.

—Veo el punto, pero está todo muy en el aire. Ni siquiera sabes qué quieres que haga exactamente.

—Sí, bueno, te estoy llamando por impulso. Tú eres el experto en materia —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y va a querer tu editorial contratar a alguien que no está titulado siquiera? Porque algo de semejante envergadura lo quiero firmado en papel.

—¡No me jodas, Jaeho! Te lo estoy pidiendo como favor personal.

—No la chupas lo suficientemente bien como para que trabaje gratis, Taeman —se burló, seguramente con una de las sonrisas que caracterizaba a la familia Park.

—Como vuelvas a hablarme así la próxima vez te ataré tan fuerte la polla que se te saldrá la corrida por la boca, ¿queda claro?

Taemin cerró un momento los ojos y se mordió los labios con fuerza. Era increíble lo que provocaba en él un simple nombre pronunciado con ese tono de voz barriobajero; le excitaba incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba tan destrozado que lo último que deseaba era tener más sexo.

—Sí, hyungnim.

Incluso cuando el dominante era él, Taemin era consciente de que era una falsa dominación. No era el clásico juego del activo dominante y el pasivo dominado lo que ellos practicaban, sino una simbiosis que Jaeho había creado. Él le había entrenado para que se comportara, hablara y más importante, follara del modo en que quería que se lo hicieran, por eso sólo se dejaba dar por él. La mente de Jaeho era muy retorcida y mejor no comprenderla.

—Le diré a Xyli que te lo pida como favor para mantener tu secretito guardado —le comunicó y colgó sin despedirse.

Taemin nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona paciente, así que no podía tener la perseverancia que requería traspasar las barreras de Jaeho o simplemente descubrir el motivo por el que las había construido. Conocía al resto de la familia de Xyli y ninguno era como él, tan reservado, tan suyo. Ni siquiera quería que su hermano supiera que se conocían, mucho menos que mantenían relaciones sexuales. Pero mientras le sirviera de vía de escape, a Taemin le daba igual y cumplía con sus condiciones.

Mientras se dirigía a casa llamó también a Xyli porque aún estaba emocionado y no podía esperar a llegar. Su compañero de piso le recibió con una voz somnolienta.

—¡Xyli! ¡Tengo noticias fantásticas!

—…enialuegoeloquentas…

Al escuchar su incoherencia, soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Voy para casa, ¡ve espabilándote!

—¡…etemierda!

Volvió a reír y colgó, a sabiendas de que le recibiría de malhumor por haberle despertado. Veinte minutos después estaba subiendo de dos en dos los escalones de su piso en vez de tomar el ascensor. Metió las llaves en la cerradura dando pequeños saltitos y entró en la casa como si de un huracán se tratara. Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Xyli, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido en su cama, pero su cuerpo se quejó a tiempo para que no lo hiciera. En su lugar abrió la persiana mientras cantaba una canción infantil de una serie de dibujos animados que echaban en televisión.

—¡Me cago en tu puta madre, Taemin! —acabó rugiéndole Xyli, lanzándole la almohada con todas sus fuerzas, sin acertarle.

De nuevo, Taemin soltó una carcajada y recogió la almohada del suelo para golpearle con ella.

—¡Te he dicho que te espabilaras! ¡Tengo una noticia que darte! ¡Venga!

Xyli le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo y se encogió bajo las mantas, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza para huir de la claridad. Taemin comenzó a relatarle la reunión mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación emocionado. También compartió con él sus planes al respecto y la idea de pedirle el favor a Jaeho. Lo hizo todo de corrida, y cuando terminó, Xyli se sentó bruscamente en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

—Me parece increíble que requieras de la ayuda de mi hermano cuando yo ya te he hecho un vídeo, por cierto, increíblemente bueno, sobre tu puñetero libro.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confuso—. ¡Oh! —cayó en la cuenta de inmediato.

El año anterior por su cumpleaños, Xyli le había sorprendido con un montaje de vídeo que había realizado a modo de tráiler de Monstruos. Taemin se emocionó tanto que estuvo el resto del mes agradeciéndoselo con actos sexuales. Por aquel entonces, Xyli sólo se acostaba con él y ellos estaban en una pompa de encaprichamiento mutuo de la que ya se habían curado. Fue la época en la que todos pensaban que comenzarían a salir como pareja, pero al final no ocurrió así.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó a voz de grito.

—En serio, ¡vete a la mierda! —se echó a reír mientras le daba patadas desde la cama.

Taemin las esquivó echándose hacia atrás mientras reía, completamente contento como estaba. Xyli no se enfadaría con él por algo así, acostumbrado a su despiste como estaba. Su amigo se le quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa antes de alargar el brazo hacia la mesita de noche y sacar una pomada.

—Date con esto, anda. Tienes que estar escocido para no haberte sentado todavía.

Asintiendo, Taemin lo tomó y leyó el nombre. Xyli era estrecho de caderas, así que cuando tenía relaciones sexuales en las que era el pasivo solía necesitar mucho lubricante antes del coito y aplicarse esa crema después. El tubo estaba considerablemente más vacío que la última vez que lo había visto, así que supuso con facilidad que Jinki había sido el causante de que lo gastara.

Sin vergüenza alguna, Taemin se bajó los pantalones con la ropa interior incluida y se aplicó el ungüento con un suave masaje. Con menos vergüenza que él, Xyli se asomó para ver mejor su trasero y soltó una exclamación al ver el estado en el que tenía las nalgas.

—¡Joder, Taemin! —se puso en pie y se acercó a él para mirarle de cerca—. ¿Qué mierda has estado haciendo?

—Qué exagerado eres, no es para tanto —le restó importancia pese a que sí lo era porque esa vez se habían pasado.

—Que no es para tanto mis cojones —refutó y le sacó la camiseta para ver el resto del cuerpo—. Me cago en la puta…

—¡Oh, venga ya! Ni que fuera la primera vez que me marcan, incluso tú lo sueles hacer.

—Sí, pero no tan bestia —replicó serio—. Pareces la tableta de pinturas de Jinki, joder.

No pudo evitar reír ante su ocurrencia, pero a Xyli no le hizo ninguna gracia. Fue a su botiquín y sacó el desinfectante y el algodón para pasárselo por los arañazos que se habían convertido en pequeñas heridas que en su momento sangraron. Taemin no le veía el sentido a limpiarlas a esas alturas, pero se dejó hacer. Aunque Xyli era el que siempre pedía masajes, también era el que sabía darlos, así que se concentró en las zonas de los moratones y las contusiones para hacer circular la sangre y que desaparecieran de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible. Podían pelearse mil veces e incluso decirse barbaridades, pero a la hora de la verdad se curaban las heridas mutuamente, tanto en el sentido metafórico como en el literal. A veces le recordaba tanto a Jongin que dolía.

Tras vestirse se tumbó con cuidado en su cama y Xyli lo hizo a su lado, cubriéndoles con las sábanas.

—¿Qué te pasó para ir en busca de esta clase de sexo? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Lo de siempre —respondió Taemin, mirando al techo ensimismado.

Con esa simple respuesta se ahorraba una explicación tediosa acerca de lo perdido que se sentía a veces y que la desesperación por dejar de sentirse de esa manera o por dejar de pensar simplemente le llevaban a buscar ese tipo de consuelo carnal. Xyli ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero siempre preguntaba.

—Lo siento, estaba con Jinki y no me he dado cuenta de que me necesitabas —se disculpó, abrazándose a su cintura con cuidado.

Una vez más, Taemin se sintió como la gran mierda del mundo. Le pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros y le besó la frente. Ojalá se hubiera enamorado de Xyli. Ojalá pudiera entregarse a él. Y ojalá fuera correspondido, porque podrían ser perfectos el uno para el otro si tan sólo naciera el amor entre ellos. Podría olvidar a Minho y Xyli podría olvidar a Sujong de una vez por todas. Serían felices juntos, más de lo que ya lo eran como amigos. Ojalá.

—Después de lo que pasó con mi hermano intenté ser mejor persona y recompensaros, a Jinki por involucrarle y a ti por no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas —le confesó—. Pero fue demasiado para mí. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que me estaba exigiendo más de lo que puedo dar. Siempre he sido un egoísta, el niño mimado de todos, y nunca me he tenido que esforzar para que alguien me dé lo que quiero. Entonces os conocí a Jinki y a ti . No sólo sois mis mejores amigos, sois… joder, sois muy importantes, ¿vale? Y me pongo muy celoso cuando os veo juntos, pero en realidad me alegro, de verdad. Porque os veo en vuestra pompa de felicidad y eso me hace feliz a mí aunque no forme parte de ella. Pero a la vez me da envidia. Especialmente después de haber vuelto a besar a Minho… hecho mucho de menos sentirme especial, querido, de esa manera…

Lo soltó todo de sopetón porque de otro modo no sería capaz. A Taemin le costaba mucho hablar de sus propios sentimientos aunque luego no tuviera problemas en describirlos en su narrativa. Xyli lo sabía, por eso no le había interrumpido.

—Sabía que todo esto te había repercutido más de lo que dejabas entrever —murmuró mientras le acariciaba el brazo—. Pero siempre nos hemos autodestruido juntos, me he sentido de lado y Jinki estaba ahí… —reconoció—. Él también se siente dejado de lado por ti. En realidad, me confesó que al principio quien tenía celos era él, porque cuando tú y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos, comenzaste a hacerme más caso a mí que a él.

—¿En serio piensa eso? —se sorprendió.

—Hemos estado muy bien los tres estas dos semanas, cada uno con sus cosas en el salón, ha sido divertido. Y aunque ahora nos liemos no quiero que dejemos de ser tú y yo, o él y tú, ¿entiendes? Jinki tampoco lo quiere. Preferimos dejar de ser él y yo a que te alejes de nosotros, Taemin.

La mierda más grande del mundo, no, la mierda más grande del universo, eso era Taemin. No había palabras que expresaran adecuadamente lo que quería decirle, así que le alzó la mandíbula y le besó con urgencia, para transmitirle todo lo que con las palabras no podía.

Al cortar su relación con Minho, y también su amistad con Jongin, su mundo se había visto reducido a escombros. Sin embargo, habían llegado Jinki y Xyli, y Jonghyun y Kibum para construir una nueva ciudad, una en la que podía volver a vivir. Minho había sido su ciudad anterior, su sol y estrellas, su mundo entero, había sido tanto que cuando lo perdió se perdió a sí mismo. Desde entonces había tratado de volver a encontrarse o, mejor dicho, de elaborar un nuevo yo más maduro y consciente de que su mundo no podía estar conformado por una sola persona. Ahora los tenía a todos ellos aunque a veces no era suficiente, porque ninguno le daba lo que Minho le había dado en su momento. Y no era justo, ni para ellos ni para él mismo, pero si Taemin se alejaba de sus amigos era precisamente para que su mierda no les salpicara. Y esa clase de sexo desenfrenado con Jaeho parecía ser la única medicina que tenía ahora mismo para superar el vacío y la desesperación que a veces se apoderaban de él.

—Nunca te lo digo, pero te quiero, Xyli —le dijo al separarse de él, uniendo sus frentes—. Y a Jinki también. No quiero que dudéis de ello nunca incluso si me comporto como un gilipollas integral con vosotros.

—Lo sabemos, sólo que a veces… cuesta recordarlo.

Porque Taemin siempre había sido un maldito libro cerrado. Ya lo era antes de conocer a Minho, sólo que él consiguió abrirlo y traducir sus páginas con mucha paciencia y perseverancia, y tal vez fuera ese interés, entre muchas otras cosas, lo que le había hecho enamorarse de él. Quizás por eso ahora, cuando veía la indiferencia con la que le trataba, se enfurecía tanto que le llevaba a tener comportamientos de los que luego se arrepentía. Taemin quería corregir eso, de verdad que quería, pero tampoco podía forzarse a ser algo que no era. Volvía a tener un conflicto de identidad en su mente, muy parecido al que tuvo la Navidad anterior y por el cual Xyli se lo había llevado a Japón con él, para que desconectara de todo.

Ya no sólo Xyli, sino todos a su alrededor siempre se esforzaban para hacerle sentir mejor, mientras que él solo demandaba más y más sin dar lo mismo a cambio, al menos no al mismo nivel. Era un egoísta y se repudiaba por ello.

Xyli logró apartar esos pensamientos de su mente a base de besos dulces, hasta que finalmente le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Luego le llenó el estómago preparándole un almuerzo para reyes y el resto de la tarde estuvieron ideando formas de promoción para el libro, porque su amigo también tenía una gran imaginación al respecto. Esa noche escribió hasta la madrugada porque no podía parar de la emoción.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la oficina con un humor excelente. Se había vestido con ropa de Xyli, es decir, ropa que Kibum le había comprado a Xyli, por lo que llevaba unos pitillos escoceses rojos y una camiseta negra de diseño. Era increíble cómo los moratones de los brazos, y los que no eran visibles por las prendas, habían casi desaparecido gracias a los masajes de su amigo. También se había maquillado y peinado, así que cuando Kibum le vio, se emocionó y le halagó. Taemin rió y aceptó sus piropos, tampoco perdió la sonrisa mientras escuchaba lo que se le había ocurrido a Jonghyun para vender su libro. Cuando entró en el despacho de Minho acompañado por su editor, se sentía tan pletórico que incluso le regaló una amplia sonrisa a Minho.

—Yo sigo sin ver tu idea, pero aquí los escritores parecen muy emocionados —comentó Kibum para romper el hielo, y es que tanto a Jonghyun como a él se les habían ocurrido un torrente de ideas para lo del stand conjunto.

—Por eso nosotros escribimos y tú corriges, Kibum —sonrió con cierta malicia.

—¡Oye! —exclamó y le dio un manotazo en el brazo sin poder evitarlo pese a estar delante de su superior y en un entorno laboral—. Eso ha sido innecesario.

Taemin se frotó le brazo, pues el golpe le dolió más debido a los hematomas, pero aun así no perdió la sonrisa.

—Pero es verdad que Jonghyun y yo por lo menos sí que pensamos que tu idea es muy buena —le dijo a Minho directamente, ahorrándose calificativos que hinchasen demasiado su pecho—. Promocionarnos juntos, como un equipo bajo un mismo sello, a largo plazo puede darnos frutos más jugosos que unas promociones individuales típicas. A mí me viene particularmente bien porque me aprovecharé de la fama de Jonghyun —rió de forma risueña.

Minho había comenzado a sonreír también en algún momento sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Por eso Jonghyun será quien abra la semana. Tenemos dos platos fuertes: uno es él, y el otro es Kyuhyun, que irá en mitad de la semana para dar un golpe con efecto a lo que realmente nos interesa promocionar, que es Fantasma —explicó, poniendo especial cuidado en hablar en plural en vez de hacerlo en singular—. Tú cerrarás las promociones, pero para entonces ya habremos logrado atraer la atención del libro.

—¿De verdad crees que Fantasma puede cosechar tanto éxito? —preguntó con cierta inseguridad—. Monstruos pasó sin penas ni glorias.

—Monstruos no tuvo la publicidad que merecía —respondió de inmediato—, de ahí el volver a relanzarlo. Si la segunda parte es tan buena como la primera, te garantizo que será un éxito con casi total seguridad.

—Es mejor que la primera parte —intervino Kibum—, y eso que todavía no está terminado.

—Anoche escribí unas nueve mil palabras del tirón porque estaba emocionado —confesó Taemin, con una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en los labios a la vez que un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—¿En serio? —exclamó ruidosamente el editor—. ¡Pero eso es una barbaridad! ¡Son quince páginas aproximadamente! —se giró hacia Minho.

—Estoy deseando leerlo —sonrió con sinceridad—. Bien, ¿qué habéis pensado para la promoción?

Taemin comenzó a hablar por los codos y sin orden alguno, teniendo que intervenir Kibum para darle cierta coherencia a algunas partes. Le comentó su lista de citas célebres del libro que se había hecho para disfrute personal según escribía; podían hacer marcapáginas con ello o dejarlo como notas en el stand para llamar la atención de los lectores. También le habló de emplear pequeños diálogos para llamar la atención, resaltar la figura del misterioso Joker para despertar la intriga, repartir cartas del personaje junto al libro, e incluso una pequeña representación en modo de teatro. Quizás jugar un poco con los perfiles de los personajes, porque era una historia con doce protagonistas si bien había uno que resaltaba un poco más por encima del resto. Lo que sí le pidió, y fue su única condición, es que tuviesen muchísimo cuidado con no revelar nada de las tramas principales, porque eso arruinaba la lectura estrepitosamente. Por último comentó el vídeo de Xyli.

—Si hay una pantalla, podemos poner un vídeo tráiler que mi compañero de piso realizó para mí el año pasado.

—¿El vídeo de Xyli? —cayó en la cuenta Kibum, que también lo había visto en su momento.

—¡Sí! —sonrió Taemin—. Dice que me hace otro para Fantasmas si quiero, de hecho ayer mismo se puso a esbozar un guión —se echó a reír alegremente—. Y su hermano, Jaeho, hace trabajos muy buenos de diseño en 3D, nos podría servir también —dijo, volviendo a mirar a Minho para que lo tuviera en cuenta—. No tengo ejemplos aquí, pero sí que me he traído el vídeo de Xyli para que lo vierais.

—Es realmente bueno, merece la pena verlo —añadió Kibum en lo que el escritor sacaba un pendrive del bolsillo.

Minho había perdido la sonrisa ante la mención de Xyli, pero aceptó verlo en el ordenador de sobremesa. Iba a girar la pantalla para que todos lo viesen, pero los otros dos hombres ya se habían levantado para ir a franquearle, así que lo dejó estar y le dio al botón para reproducirlo. Minho se dijo de juzgarlo con imparcialidad en su política de no mezclar lo personal con lo profesional, pero cuando se trataba de Taemin, siempre era un poco más complicado. Lo vieron dos veces a petición del escritor, porque quería hacer algunas indicaciones y en una de ellas echó el cuerpo hacia delante para señalar algo de la pantalla, acercándose demasiado a Minho, quien se hizo a un lado con tan mala suerte de girar el rostro y ver de cerca las marcas del cuello de su ex. Mosqueado por el hecho tan tonto de haberlas observado, cerró la ventana del vídeo cuando hubo terminado la segunda vez, en lo que los otros dos hombres regresaban a sus sillas al otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

Minho no fue consciente de que habían dejado de lado toda formalidad hasta ese momento. Expulsó el USB del ordenador con cara de concentración y una mano sosteniéndose el mentón. Taemin conocía ese gesto, y era el que ponía cuando algo le disgustaba.

—Creo que tengo mucho material de partida con el que trabajar —dijo finalmente—. Me he copiado el vídeo directamente, para pensar qué hacer con él —añadió, devolviéndole el pendrive—. Me alegra veros receptivos y con ganas de trabajar, creo que podremos hacer algo realmente grande si todos cooperamos.

A Taemin le sonó más a discurso prefabricado de jefe que a palabras sinceras de Minho, pero no estaba dispuesto a que le chafara la alegría. Asintió con una sonrisa menos entusiasta.

—Pues si ya no me necesitáis, me voy a seguir escribiendo —les dijo a modo de despedida.

Los tres se pusieron en pie, Minho incluido a pesar de que no fuera a dejar el despacho, y los vio marchar.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí adentro? —le abordó Kibum en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la mesa de Krystal.

—¿Eh?

—Vosotros dos. Esa complicidad. ¿Desde cuándo estás en el mismo bando que el Choi? —le escrutó con la mirada.

Taemin sonrió, recuperando su buen humor.

—Odiemos a Minho todo cuanto queramos, pero debemos reconocerle a nivel profesional —contestó, dejándole sin palabras—. Ahora me voy a escribir, que tengo muchas ganas. Ya te comentaré los avances.

Dejó a Kibum parado en mitad del pasillo como un pasmarote y se dirigió hacia los ascensores con mucha ilusión por continuar con su trabajo, teniendo a los fantasmas rondándole por la cabeza.

 

*

 

Minho tardó segundos que parecieron eternidades en volver a respirar una vez la puerta se cerró, alejando de él al Editor Hortera y a Taemin. Un Taemin que por primera vez se parecía al que Minho recordaba, al que le brillaban los ojos de ilusión y que parecía tan emocionado con el tema de la promoción como para dar saltos de alegría de un lado a otro.

Era el mismo que recordaba claramente hablándole horas sin fin sobre sus novelas, sus personajes, sus argumentos. El mismo con el que salía y había descubierto un Seúl lleno de magia que ni antes ni después había podido apreciar de la misma forma.

Era un Taemin que por su propia salud mental necesitaba muy lejos.

Se había descubierto sonriéndole instintivamente, sin pensar en lo poco profesional de su sonrisa ni en que la mesa que los separaba era parte de su despacho y no uno de tantos cafés en los que había pasado horas escuchándolo. Había sentido orgullo al verlo emocionado, un ramalazo pasajero y rápido como una puñalada trasera. Porque se había dicho que no iba a ponerse emocional y con un Taemin así, Minho tenía que admitir que no sería capaz de contenerse.

El archivo de vídeo en el centro de su escritorio (el único de los escasos iconos que no estaba perfectamente ordenado en las 27 pulgadas de la pantalla de su ordenador), había sido el revulsivo más eficiente que habría podido pedir. Porque le había recordado que ese que tenía delante estaba muy lejos de ser su Taemin, que tenía novio (¿novios?) y que por lo que sus marcas decían, seguramente estaría interesado por cosas que se alejaban mucho de lo que habían compartido en su momento. Era una persona distinta, Kim Haneul y no Taeminnie, y Minho no podía ser emocional con nada que tuviese que ver con él. Si eso implicaba tener que delegar los detalles en otra gente…

Eso iba a hacer.

El tráiler, en sí, estaba bien. Era evidentemente amateur, nada profesional. Pero podría rehacerse. Con Jessica y Siwon al frente, la primera porque era la actriz coreana de la década y el segundo porque tenía el atractivo y el carisma suficiente como para quedar de lujo junto a ella. Por supuesto, eso significaba implicar al fotógrafo y Minho no querría estar en el mismo lugar que el tal Xyli y Taemin.

La concesión la sentía una derrota. Era como si estuviese obligado a permitirlo por fuerzas omnipotentes y no le gustaba no ser el amo de su propio destino.

—Krystal —la llamó a través del interfono—, ven un momento.

Cuando su secretaria apareció, todo elegancia en el minivestido azul marino que destacaba sus piernas de infarto, Minho deseó ser un poco menos gay. Habrían sido una pareja a temer juntos, destinados a estar en la cima del mundo personal y profesional.

—Los adictos al trabajo no son mi tipo, Minho, lo sabes de sobra —le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y demostrando que en efecto podía leer sus pensamientos con algún tipo de brujería exclusiva que sólo ella conocía.

Lo mucho que Minho la adoraba no tenía nombre.

—Y nunca dejará de ser una pena… Pero bueno, a lo que iba. El Hortera y Taemin acaban de enseñarme un tráiler que el fotógrafo baboso hizo hace tiempo. No está mal para ser un aficionado, así que vamos a dárselo a Junjin tal y como está y que sean él y Hyesung los que se peleen con ellos para convertirlo en algo digno de Strong Heart. También haremos uno de la segunda parte, así que asegúrate de que hasta el Baboso sabe que va a ser trabajo benéfico —puntualizó, consciente de que eso iba a ser el único detalle que le iba a hacer sonreír al respecto de la colaboración del novio de Taemin con la campaña—. Nadie va a cobrar ni un duro, trabajen dos horas o trabajen trescientas. No creo que ponga pegas, teniendo en cuenta que además de ser bueno para su currículo lo será para Taemin, pero por favor, se especialmente clara, concisa y directa con el asunto. Siwon y Jessica ya están sobre aviso, así que te dejo al mando de todo el tema. Me fiaré de tu criterio, como siempre.

Krystal, como Minho debería haber previsto, lo miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Sí que tienes que tener ganas de no ver ni en pintura a tu ex.

—Ni al Editor Hortera —confirmó, asintiendo con solemnidad.

No tenía sentido que le ocultase sus segundas intenciones. Como demostraba cada día, Krystal conocía cada recoveco de su forma de pensar y Minho la quería como aliada. No le interesaba alienarla por ocultarle información que ella consideraba importante simplemente por guardarse un orgullo que, frente a su profesionalidad, estaba de más. Eso a nivel profesional. A nivel personal, Krystal era una de las personas en las que más confiaba del mundo y no quería hacer nada para provocar que eso cambiase.

—Está bien, pero a este paso, no voy a necesitar ponerme enferma para que necesites a Sulli.

—Lo sé —suspiró Minho, sabiendo que traerla iba a ser una de las decisiones que más iba a sopesar de todas las que tenía por delante. Sulli era alegre y encantadora y escondía un espíritu malévolo y dominante bajo sus sonrisas y ropa adorable. Como Heechul, claro, de ahí que fuese su protegida personal. Al menos, Heechul había sido el motivo por el que había ido a Strong Heart y el hecho de conocerlo desde que era un adolescente casi servía para consolarlo y garantizarle que no iba a sufrir demasiado daño si ocurría algún imprevisto y Sulli se enfadaba—. La voy a traer a partir de la semana que viene para que trabaje contigo. Si te pongo a supervisar campañas no vas a tener tanto tiempo como necesitamos para observar las dinámicas internas del personal, y Donghae va a regresar a la sede la semana que viene…

—Muy bien —comentó, sonriendo como una sádica a la que acaban de complacer con creces. Minho contuvo un suspiro de resignación mientras la veía levantarse y alisarse el vestido con delicadeza—. Pues voy a comenzar con el tráiler, así que envíame el montaje del fan y en tres semanas te haré llegar los dos trabajos.

—Enviado —dijo Minho, mandando directamente su archivo y así haciéndolo desaparecer de su escritorio y de su disco duro.

Cuanta menos información tuviese del tema mejor podría trabajar con el resto de cosas.

Una vez Krystal lo dejó a solas, Minho dejó escapar otro profundo suspiro antes de descolgar el teléfono para llamar a Heechul y comentarle lo de Sulli antes que al propio Kang Hodong. Al fin y al cabo, amigos de juventud, sí, pero Minho valoraba sus pelotas y no quería que se las cortasen.

Heechul, por supuesto, se quejó y lo amenazó directa e indirectamente para que la cuidase y la hiciese feliz. Que lo haría, porque, por una de esas ironías del destino que Changmin y Kyuhyun siempre usaban para hacer chistes, Minho era el chico con el que todas las mujeres impresionantes de Strong Heart Inc. se llevaban a la maravilla. Empezando por Yuri y terminando por Krystal, por a o por b, solía ser con quienes trabajaban mejor de toda la plantilla de publicistas.

Quizá era porque sabían que era gay o algo así, pero ese tipo de teorías eran más cosas que Jaejoong se preguntaba al comenzar a estar borracho que él, así que iba a contentarse con obtener un sí con amenazas y comenzar a ponerse con los informes que Yuri necesitaba para calmarla un poco después de la reunión que habían tenido el día anterior. Había jugado en su ventaja que la editorial ya había aumentado su porcentaje de beneficios pero, aun así, necesitaba paciencia y todas sus armas para que no le tirase a la cabeza el disco duro con los libros de cuentas al verlo entrar al despacho.

Como de costumbre, ese día fue el último en salir de la oficina. Teniendo en cuenta que iba a pasarse un mes como loco de un lado para otro para cerrar tratos, lanzar campañas y convencer a gente de cosas, el tiempo que estuviese físicamente en el edificio tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Ese día, por suerte, no se topó con nadie excepto los guardas de seguridad. Todo el mundo se había ido ya a casa y Minho, aflojándose la corbata nada más llegar al parking subterráneo del edificio, se felicitó por haber decidido llevar el coche. A esas horas no había atascos y era mucho más fácil ir directo al gimnasio que tener que pasar por casa.

Después de casi tres horas con Hyukjae y Junsu hablando de fútbol, se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo. Todavía estaba dentro de su agenda, de sus horarios marcados y específicos, por lo que no pensar en otras cosas resultaba fácil.

A base de ocupar su tiempo, iba a asumir de una vez que no tenía a Jongin en su vida y que Taemin era una presencia irrelevante y pasajera. Un tentativo socio de negocios.

Y cuando terminase con la editorial se iría a la productora de cine y después a dónde quiera que lo enviase Kang.

No tenía tiempo para las emociones ni la vida personal más allá de lo único que nunca iba a fallarle: sus amigos.

 

*

 

Los dedos de Taemin tecleaban rápidamente, pero aun así no era capaz de seguir la velocidad de sus pensamientos. En su mente se reproducían las escenas mucho más rápido de lo que le era físicamente posible escribir, así que las repetía en bucle una y otra vez. A veces escribía primero los diálogos, porque los personajes hablaban y sabía que si les ralentizaba para incluir las descripciones, se perdería su discurso, uno que no volvería a repetirse. En épocas de mucha inspiración, cuando necesitaba interrumpirse para ir al baño, se llevaba consigo el móvil y continuaba escribiendo en él. A Xyli le hacía gracia verle por los pasillos de su casa como si estuviera enfrascado en una conversación, cuando realmente lo que estaba haciendo era escribir. Más de una vez se había chocado contra la puerta de su habitación por no mirar por donde pisaba. Era un maniático de las faltas de ortografía, así que presionaba la tecla de borrado con más fuerza que el resto por la rabia de tener que emplear esos escasos segundos en borrar y reescribir la palabra; podría corregir clicando sobre ella o cambiando el error manualmente, pero le resultaba mucho más rápido así. Y escribía siempre mirando a la pantalla, leyendo sobre la marcha para no perder tiempo en tener que releer lo escrito, aunque eso no significaba que luego en la corrección no encontrara incoherencias precisamente por su velocidad de tecleo.

Decir que adoraba escribir era quedarse corto. Siempre le habían gustado las historias, no importaba la plataforma mediante la cual fueran contadas. Empezó a leer con la saga de Harry Potter, que siempre sería especial para él, y a partir de entonces necesitó crear su propio mundo de fantasía. Ésa había sido su primera época como escritor amateur, la que Minho había conocido. Tierras plagadas de magia y animales fantásticos, especialmente dragones que podían adoptar apariencia humana. Tenía una historia en mente que algún día completaría, cuando hubiera alcanzado cierta madurez en la profesión, una en la que se había inventado nuevas especies humanoides, reinos, y una profecía que envolvía a un representante de cada una de esas especies para unirse en la lucha contra una inminente amenaza oscura. Esos personajes todavía le hablaban y él tenía una carpeta en su ordenador en la que iba tomando nota de ello, pero no había vuelto a retomar ese tipo de género narrativo desde su ruptura con Minho y con Jongin, su compañero de aventuras en esa temática. Algún día se reconciliaría con su pasión de niñez y adolescencia, pero de momento prefería escribir en escenarios reales y no fantasiosos.

Monstruos, y su continuación, Fantasmas, estaban ambientados en Seúl, en el siglo XXI, en el mismo contexto que él conocía. Cuando estudiaba Literatura en la universidad, tuvo un profesor que solía aconsejarles que comenzaran escribiendo cosas cercanas a ellos, historias que pudieran defender porque las habían vivido de cerca. Taemin sólo había cumplido la mitad de esto. El contexto era cercano, las direcciones eran reales a pesar de los emplazamientos ficticios, pero las tramas de algunos personajes no pertenecían ni de lejos a su mundo en la vida real. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo era el tráfico de sustancias ilegales o el bajo mundo de la capital, pero se lo había inventado basándose en todo lo que había leído e investigado sobre mafias. En realidad, había hecho un popurrí de temáticas que le gustaban y las había mezclado en la batidora. Podría haber salido un puré sumamente incomestible, pero tuvo justamente la suerte contraria: los sabores no se pisaban unos a otros. Taemin estaba realmente satisfecho con su trabajo y le constaba que había hecho disfrutar a un número significativo de personas con ello incluso si las ventas no fueron espectaculares. Él no era ambicioso en ese sentido, así que estaba contento.

Sin embargo, tal vez por la motivación reciente que Minho le había dado al hacer una campaña publicitaria tan pomposa, Taemin quería estar a la altura. Se había releído Fantasmas entero en dos días en los que apenas compartió unas pocas palabras con Xyli, quien por primera vez respetó su trabajo. Desde entonces, llevaba una semana viviendo prácticamente como un ermitaño en su habitación, totalmente concentrado en su historia, con las listas de reproducción que se había creado para según qué tipo de escena escribiera, porque necesitaba música para terminar de adentrarse en su novela. De los doce personajes, Taemin había cambiado el desarrollo de las tramas de dos de ellos, teniendo que reescribirlas casi desde el principio, y eso había repercutido a los diez restantes. Fue unas semanas de edición sin piedad alguna, con una conciencia muy crítica sobre sí mismo, alejando sus emociones personales respecto a la historia para tener una visión lo más objetiva posible acerca de las reacciones de los personajes a los eventos. El suspense del libro era importante, pero el peso fuerte recaía en la forma de sentir de los personajes, y Taemin era muy consciente de eso. Era lo que le caracterizaba a la hora de escribir.

Jonghyun y él eran muy diferentes, tanto en personalidad como en técnica narrativa. Su compañero de profesión nunca escribía sobre sí mismo, sino que basaba sus novelas en las historias de los demás. Se involucraba mucho en el proceso de investigación, concertaba entrevistas, visitaba los emplazamientos reales, y describía la realidad de tal forma que el lector podía imaginarlo con suma precisión. Taemin por el contrario no era tan puntilloso en ese sentido, sino que prefería dar ciertas pinceladas y permitir que la imaginación hiciera el resto. Por otro lado, aunque también se documentaba, Internet era su mejor amigo para eso y nunca se había entrevistado con nadie. Si tenía una duda de cómo plasmar algo, consultaba a sus amigos más cercanos en busca de una opinión ajena, pero nada más. Y cada uno de sus personajes tenía un poquito de sí mismo, una emoción que primaba en ellos; a Taemin no le gustaba escribir sobre los demás, sino cómo se sentía él respecto al resto. A pesar de sus diferencias, a día de hoy la opinión de Jonghyun era, junto a la de Kibum, las que más le importaban puesto que había aprendido a sacar de sus críticas el jugo que necesitaba para mejorar sus creaciones literarias.

Respecto a su editor, Taemin le había dicho que no le molestara y le había advertido que tendría el móvil apagado. Quería absoluta concentración. Lo último que necesitaba era tener a Kibum metiendo bulla y poniéndole nervioso; así lo único que conseguiría sería contagiarse de su estrés y escribir un final chapucero. Durante la segunda semana, Taemin se había sumergido por completo en la última saga, en el desenlace de las doce historias para ponerle un punto y final definitivo. Cuando terminó Monstruos se quedó con la espinita de no haberlo contado todo a pesar de que el libro contaba con un número de páginas para nada desdeñable. Pero fue esa sensación de haberse dejado cosas en el tintero lo que le impidió sacarse la historia de la cabeza y comenzar a hacer anotaciones, lo que le llevaron a escribir pequeñas escenas y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba escribiendo Fantasmas. Esta vez no podía ocurrir lo mismo, tenía que zanjarlo de una vez por todas, así que estaba siendo particularmente meticuloso porque además, como ocurría con la primera parte, no seguía un orden cronológico de los acontecimientos, sino que iba dando saltos en el tiempo y eso por un lado incrementaba el suspense pero dificultaba la coherencia narrativa.

A finales de mayo, todos estaban trabajando para que la Feria Internacional del Libro fuera todo un éxito. Era la primera vez que todos sus amigos estaban inmersos en el mismo proyecto, así que las conversaciones en casa giraban todas en torno a lo mismo. Xyli había comenzado a trabajar de manera profesional con el equipo que Minho había contratado para la parte audiovisual del proyecto; ya habían terminado con el rodaje del tráiler y ahora estaban en plena edición y postproducción. Cuando llegaba a casa no podía parar de comentar todo lo que había aprendido del tal Junjin y lo motivado que estaba. No le había importado no cobrar porque acababan de pagarle una sesión fotográfica que había hecho para una marca de renombre, así que podía estar hasta agosto sin hacer un trabajo remunerado.

En contrapartida, Jinki no estaba tan contento. Había aceptado participar en el libro sobre pintores por todos los favores que le debía a Luna, pero de ahí a tener que estar presente en el stand durante la feria y además elaborar un taller sobre pintura era otra cosa.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a contarles? Yo pinto como me parece, no me paro a pensar en qué técnica utilizo —se quejaba un día durante el almuerzo.

Junio todavía no había llegado pero el verano sí que había entrado en la península, así que todos vestían con pantalones y mangas cortas. Habían salido a un restaurante del barrio para despejarse un poco; Taemin había aceptado porque llevaba prácticamente dos semanas encerrado en su habitación y necesitaba que le diera el aire con urgencia, incluso si éste era caliente y pegajoso.

—No creo que sea eso lo que Luna quiere que cuentes a tus fans —le respondió Xyli y acto seguido, se llevó una cantidad considerable de comida a la boca.

—Háblales de tus viajes —recomendó Taemin—. De tus experiencias, de por qué lo haces, no sé.

—Yo todavía me sigo preguntando por qué pintas ríos en lugar de pollas —añadió Xyli con la boca llena y una sonrisa divertida; la salsa de la carne se le comenzó a derramar por una de sus comisuras y tuvo que limpiarse rápidamente con una servilleta.

Al verle, sus amigos sonrieron.

—Pinto lo que me apetece, no me paro a pensar por qué son ríos, o por qué son aceras. Si lo hiciera, no tendría gracia —reflexionó Jinki—. No me gustan las cosas programadas, me chupan la vida.

—Lo sabemos —sonrió Taemin mientras se servía más de la carne antes de que Xyli acabase con ello—. Hyung, yo creo que lo mejor es que seas tú mismo y les cuentes lo que se te ocurra en el momento. Como tú dices, los guiones no van contigo, así que plántate allí y diles lo que te inspire el momento. Ya está.

—Sí, Jonghyun me ha aconsejado lo mismo —dijo, acompañado de un suspiro.

—Hablando de él, ¿cómo le va? No he tenido noticias suyas desde la reunión —comentó Taemin.

—¿No? —se sorprendió Xyli—. ¿Kibum no se ha quejado contigo?

—Tampoco he hablado con él directamente. Sólo le mando mensajes comentándole los avances para que se quede tranquilo y ya.

—Pues bien que has hecho, porque está insoportable. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Si ya tenía a Minho atravesado, no pasa ni una hora en la que no le maldiga por obligarles a trabajar a contrarreloj, aunque la mitad de esas quejas son porque no tiene tiempo para peinarse y echarse sus cremas y va hecho un desastre —explicó, haciendo un gesto con la mano que simbolizaba la verborrea de su amigo—. Pero cada día que pasa está más insoportable y es culpa de Jonghyun.

—¿Qué ha pasado con él? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

Jinki, sentado entre ellos, comía en silencio pero prestando total atención a Xyli.

—Según Kibum no va a llegar a la fecha. Se ha encerrado a escribir igual que tú, pero el día de la reunión, cuando fue a su casa por la noche, descubrió que todavía no tenía ni la mitad del libro escrita.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Ya sabes que Jonghyun no está hablando de su libro, quiere que sea una sorpresa para todos, y Kibum se lo ha tolerado en parte porque confía en él, pero entró en pánico cuando lo descubrió. Y ya sabes cómo se toma Jonghyun los ataques de histeria de Kibum.

Sí, Taemin lo sabía muy bien porque lo había presenciado en más de una ocasión. Jonghyun compartía con Jinki esa característica de los bohemios de no darle importancia al tiempo, así que solía atrasarse en sus plazos y Kibum tenía que estar siempre encima de él para obligarle a cumplirlos. No le extrañaba nada la situación, pero no había pensado que aún le quedara tanto por escribir.

—Lo conseguirá —dijo Jinki sin embargo—, pero que Kibum no deje de estar encima de él porque es de los que trabajan mejor bajo presión.

Cuando hablaba sobre Jonghyun lo hacía con tanta simpleza y naturalidad que a Taemin solía olvidársele la historia que había detrás de ellos dos. No conocía los detalles, porque ninguno soltaba prenda, pero sólo por cómo hablaban el uno del otro podía asegurar que se conocían a un nivel mucho más profundo que cualquiera de ellos podían conocerles. Taemin se había leído el libro de Jonghyun que trataba sobre Jinki unas cinco veces, pero todavía no lograba comprenderlo en toda su magnitud.

—Lo raro es que no quiera que nadie sepa nada del libro hasta que esté terminado.

—¿Lo es? —cuestionó Taemin en su inocencia.

—Jonghyun siempre busca opiniones y es lo suficientemente astuto como para saber obtenerlas sin revelar la trama si no quiere. Debe estar preparando algo gordo.

—Pues le quedan doce días, así que más vale que teclee rápido —concluyó Xyli.

En su fuero interno, Taemin se había reconocido a sí mismo que uno de sus objetivos era conseguir más ventas que Jonghyun con sus respectivos libros. Era algo que había cambiado recientemente, de nuevo sabía que por influencia de Minho. A esas alturas, mentirse a sí mismo no le servía de nada. La competitividad de su ex era contagiosa, y aunque era una campaña para todos, que le hubiera dicho que quería explotar Fantasmas era motivación suficiente para querer ser el mejor. Y eso se traducía a simplemente vender más. Por lo tanto, su rival más directo era Jonghyun. No obstante, era realista y sabía que era poco probable que le superara por la fama que le precedía, pero se conformaba con superar las ventas que Jonghyun había obtenido en el lanzamiento de la novela que fue su equiparable a Fantasmas en su momento. El día que los dos gozaran de un reconocimiento en la profesión al mismo nivel, entonces podrían competir en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero el último empuje que necesitaba para que Fantasmas superara Monstruos y no fuera una segunda parte que arruinaba la primera se lo había dado Minho y eso era un mérito que no iba a negarle. En abril, cuando Kibum mencionó el proyecto en la primera reunión donde Minho y él descubrieron que trabajarían para la misma empresa, había aceptado continuarlo casi a regañadientes y para nada convencido de que mereciera la pena emplear tiempo en ello. Hoy sentía todo lo contrario. Había recuperado la ilusión por la historia y disfrutado escribiendo como en la época de Monstruos. Por eso mismo, a la hora de escribir los agradecimientos, Taemin sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo si no le dedicaba una línea aunque fuera.

Cada autor escribía los agradecimientos cuando le apetecía hacerlo, Jonghyun iba escribiendo nombres en una lista que luego desarrollaba, Taemin hasta el momento prefería hacerlo una vez el libro estaba terminado y corregido. Tampoco tenía mucho que decir y las personas que nombraba siempre eran las mismas. Pero esa tarde, cuando terminó el penúltimo capítulo del libro, Taemin necesitó hacer un descanso y reflexionar.

Cinco minutos después abrió un nuevo documento y dejó que sus manos tomaran el control:

 

> _Mis primeras palabras siempre son para ti, Kim Kibum, mi editor, porque sin tu perseverancia, paciencia y consejos, mis historias no serían lo que son. Gracias por cuidarme a mí y a mis monstruitos. En segundo lugar no puedo mencionar a nadie que no sea Kim Jonghyun, mi amigo y gran escritor al que admiro y respeto. Nuestras conversaciones me han hecho crecer tanto a nivel personal como profesional. A Park Jaehyun y Lee Jinki por ser las alas que impiden que me estampe contra el suelo y las mismas que me hacen volar. A mis padres, mi hermano Taejung, y mi familia en general por su amor y apoyo constante. A la editorial por su confianza y la oportunidad de trabajar en lo que adoro con todo mi ser y a toda esa gente que ha trabajado para que Fantasmas sea conocido, os lo agradezco de corazón. A ti también, aunque no te lo creas, por ser un gran profesional y darme siempre la motivación y el empuje que necesito. A Kim Jongin, independientemente de todo, sin ti yo nunca habría empezado a escribir. Y a vosotros, a ti lector particular, que gastas tu tiempo en mis monstruos y sus fantasmas, mil gracias por haberme dado una oportunidad para compartir contigo mi mundo. A todos y cada uno de vosotros, muchas gracias._

 

Taemin escribió los agradecimientos del tirón y no los releyó. Lo guardó en la carpeta de Fantasmas y se dispuso a escribir el final. Se pasó toda la noche escribiendo y al alba, cuando lo terminó, le pesaban los párpados por el cansancio, le dolía el cuello y el lumbago por las horas que llevaba sentado en el escritorio y estaba temblando de pura emoción.

Cuando escribió el fin, supo que esta vez era de verdad. La historia estaba terminada y nunca volvería a escribir sobre esos mismos personajes, dejando a un lado las correcciones que Kibum le obligara a hacer. Se levantó de la silla y se arrastró hasta la cama. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y abrazó a la almohada. Sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho y unas ganas infinitas de llorar, pero sólo podía sonreír. Era un momento precioso, único, y aunque una parte de sí mismo necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, se lo guardó para él.

Cerró los ojos y al poco se durmió.


	10. El cumpleaños de Yoochun

**El cumpleaños de Yoochun**

* * *

 

 

Junio, para Minho y sus amigos, siempre comenzaba con uno de los grandes eventos del año: la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yoochun. Como Jaejoong, Yoochun conocía a media ciudad. Minho siempre había tenido la impresión que era casi por accidente, desde luego, había una gran diferencia entre el ser activamente sociable de Jaejoong y el dejarse llevar de Yoochun. Las consecuencias finales para el resto del grupo resultaban las mismas: una fiesta por todo lo alto de las que marcaban época.

Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta el ritmo al que estaban trabajando, el amanecer pilló a Minho ya en el despacho, con un número sorprendente de gente trabajando un sábado a esas horas. No Krystal ni Sulli, por supuesto, pero ellas tenían todo bajo control hasta lunes. Era Minho el que tenía que dar los últimos retoques a la campaña de Hongki. Había estado trabajando codo con codo con él y Hyorin esas dos semanas. Eran buenos, tenían el talento, y lo único que necesitaban era el tipo de respaldo que los inútiles al frente de la editorial no habían sabido darles. Así que, aunque no habían estado en el plan inicial de Minho, después de leer un libro de cada uno de ellos, estaba más que decidido a hacerlos subir. Casi había cerrado sus eventos promocionales pero el especialista en efectos especiales que necesitaba para el de Hyorin, que escribía novelas históricas a caballo entre la intriga y el terror, todavía no le había confirmado que estaría disponible para preparar el stand para la representación en vivo que querían hacer.

La verdad era que lo había sorprendido llevarse bien con todos. Minzy, por supuesto, había sido una elección de Donghae y por lo tanto, de lo mejorcito que uno podía encontrarse. Hongki era divertido y tenía sentido del humor y Minho podía imaginarse quedando para tomar unas cervezas con él una vez dejase de ser el jefe visible de la editorial. Hyorin, además de espectacular, tenía carácter, se llevaba bien con Krystal y Sulli y no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de explicar lo que quería y cómo lo quería. Para Kyuhyun sobraban las palabras, Luna había sido una grata sorpresa una vez que había apartado de su cabeza la presencia fantasma del tipo del aeropuerto y de lo mucho que la palmada en el hombro en el apartamento de Taemin le había dado ganas de romperle el brazo. Y con los autores del Editor Hortera, con quien más había trabajado había sido con Nicole y lo suyo había sido una simbiosis instantánea. Que la versión de su competitividad en femenino escribiese novelas para niños era un poco bizarro, pero entre los dos conseguían tener a Kibum callado un ochenta por ciento del tiempo, lo cual era un pequeño milagro que Minho tenía que agradecer apropiadamente.

Había evitado a Jonghyun y a Taemin, al primero porque su libro se vendería solo, y al segundo…

Al segundo porque sí. Además estaba Krystal supervisándolo, no necesitaban a Minho para nada. Junjin estaba contento con el resultado, Jessica no se había quejado mucho y Siwon se había pasado el domingo anterior hablándole de lo divertido que había sido actuar.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Con energía, se levantó y fue a la pequeña nevera que había instalado en el despacho. Estaba llena de latas de bebidas con cafeína y taurina y guaraná y todo lo conocido que sirviese para aumentar el rendimiento y la alerta sin cruzar la fina línea de las drogas. Al menos tenía la suerte de vivir en Corea, país de los centros comerciales abiertos veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana, y la variedad de tales brebajes le permitía ir cambiando de uno a otro según le apeteciese.

Hasta ell sonido de la lata al abrirse se había convertido en algo relajante.

Mientras daba el primer trago a su elección de esa mañana, hizo girar su cuello para que las articulaciones chasqueasen y la tensión se descargase un poco. La fiesta comenzaba a las seis, con alcohol antes de la comida en uno de los mejores restaurantes en cuanto a la relación calidad-precio de todo Itaewon. Por lo que Changmin le había dicho, después irían a tomar algo a la discoteca favorita de Yoochun y Jaejoong. No estarían en ninguno de los grandes nombres de la zona gay, pero sí en el limbo dónde lo que era habitual no eran las etiquetas sino la tolerancia. Por no mencionar que Seunghyun, el dueño, era amigo íntimo de Yoochun y Jaejoong desde que eran los cuatro unos adolescentes recién llegados a Seúl.

El problema era que iba a necesitar ir de compras antes de presentarse allí. Seguía olvidándose de comer más veces que menos y aunque Sulli, tras un vistazo, había comenzado a convertir todas sus reuniones externas en comidas de trabajo, Minho había seguido perdiendo peso y ni el gimnasio, al que volvía a ir de forma regular con Junsu y Hyukjae, había detenido su pérdida de masa muscular. Seguía teniendo un cuerpazo, por supuesto, pero estaba comenzando a quedarse más en el terreno de delgado que de atlético. Jaejoong, al que llevaba dando esquinazo por los pelos desde que había llegado de China, no iba a quedarse tranquilo si lo veía con ropa que no le sentaba como un guante. No cuando Minho siempre había sido de los pocos que compartía opiniones estilísticas y estéticas con él.

Vuitton mejor que Dior, Prada mejor que Versace.

Sopesando las posibilidades, decidió que era mejor ir de compras en ese momento, cuando las tiendas todavía estaban vacías y Seúl adormilada antes de comenzar a bullir con la energía de los sábados. Se cambiaría en el despacho y saldría directo para la fiesta.

Nadie le habló mientras salía y ni una hora y media más tarde estaba de regreso con la indumentaria que haría que hasta Jaejoong se quedase satisfecho con él. Pantalones de cuero que marcaban a la perfección sus mejores atributos, una camiseta negra con motivos en blancos, rojos y plateados que resaltaba la definición que todavía conservaba en sus músculos, y una cazadora negra con pequeños detalles en plateado. Hasta había decidido comprarse lápiz delineador de ojos para que nadie dudase de que tenía una mirada intensa e impresionante.

Satisfecho con su plan, se puso a trabajar y no levantó la vista de su ordenador hasta que no lo distrajo su móvil personal a mediodía.

—Dime —respondió sin molestarse en mirar el nombre del interlocutor. Había muy poca gente que tenía su número privado, así que fuera quien fuese iba a ser bien recibido.

—Te necesito en misión de distraer a Yunho —le dijo la voz de Changmin con aspereza. Minho frunció el ceño y apartó la vista de la pantalla.

—¿Y eso?

—Lo ha dejado con Jaewon la semana pasada y se ha quedado de bajón. Lo suficiente como para que hoy vaya a tirarse al primero que tenga delante y todos sabemos que es lo que pasa cuando Yunho sale en ese plan.

Había una nota de fastidio en la voz de Changmin que hizo que Minho meditase sus palabras antes de pronunciar en voz alta la evidente verdad que tenía que ser dicha.

—Changmin… lo de Yunho y su infinita lista de cuelgues es culpa de…

—¡Ya sé que es culpa nuestra! —lo cortó con un grito que daba fe de lo muy enfadado que estaba con el tema—. ¿Pero qué cojones quieres que haga? ¿Dejo de acostarme con Jaejoong y paso a hacerlo con Yunho? Él me va a quemar en meses, y yo no soy ninguno de sus ex. Si pasa eso dejaríamos de ser amigos, y todo porque vamos a ser demasiado conscientes de la pieza que nos falta. Por no mencionar que… Jaejoong… tienes que recordarlo tan bien como yo.

Sí, Minho lo recordaba. Jaejoong era la persona capaz de autodestruirse con mayor agonía y elegancia que conocía. De torturarse con cada bocanada de aliento y, cuando lo habían conocido, había estado en pleno proceso. Entre ellos, con Changmin a la cabeza, lo habían devuelto a su personalidad más natural, pero Jaejoong era complicado, de todos y de nadas, y sin duda, él era otro de los motivos por los que Changmin le estaba pidiendo a él que entretuviese a Yunho esa noche.

Jaejoong sufría más que nadie al ver a Yunho provocar fracasos intencionados en sus relaciones.

Por qué no se dejaban de historias y comenzaban la relación a tres bandas que todos sabían que terminarían teniendo era algo que Minho no entendía pero, fuera por lo que fuese, en su grupo de amigos si había alguien más tozudo y competitivo que él, ése era sin duda Yunho. Siwon tampoco se quedaba corto, pero Yunho los sobrepasaba a ambos.

—No hay problema. ¿Me necesitas por allí antes de tiempo?

—Junsu se va a llevar a Yunho a eso de las cinco y media, ve para estar con ellos y distraerlos hasta que lleguemos nosotros.

—Entendido.

Changmin emitió un suspiro que tenía tanto pesar que Minho no pudo evitar compadecerse de él. Aunque no entendiese la situación, ninguno de los tres era todo lo feliz que podría ser y si bien tenía esperanzas de que estar en París los cambiase, los sentimientos de Changmin eran lo suficientemente reales para que Minho hiciese todo a su alcance para mitigarlos.

—Te debo una, Minho.

—Nah. Tú distrae a Jaejoong para que no me cebe y estamos en paz —dijo bromeando a medias.

—Eso es imposible, más todavía si tiene razón y ¿en tu caso? Jaejoong tiene razón. Pero eso es un dolor de cabeza para otro momento.

Changmin colgó sin dejarle alegar nada en su defensa ni hacer alguna broma para quitarle peso al asunto. Minho suspiró y decidió saltarse la hora de la comida para salir de la oficina una hora antes de lo previsto.

A eso de las cuatro se encerró en su despacho para cambiarse y fue al de Yuri para hacer uso del baño privado que había allí. Por suerte para él, el único que quedaba por allí, demasiado enfrascado en el borrador que tenía frente a la cara y en el que marcaba cosas con un rotulador rojo, era el Editor Hortera, que ni levantó la vista al escuchar cómo cerraba la puerta de su despacho con llave.

Como siempre, conseguir su look despeinado e informal favorito le llevó más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero el resultado, se dijo al mirarse de cabeza a los pies con criticismo, merecía la pena. Hacía siglos que no se sentía tan impresionante a simple vista, y hasta él estaba contento con la imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

—Llevas toda la semana sin salir de aquí, vamos —escuchó una voz nada más salir del despacho de Yuri y volver hacia la zona de la entrada. Tardó unos momentos en reconocer a Jonghyun en ella—. Y no sólo vas a volverte loco sino que nos vas a volver locos a nosotros.

—¡Trabajando es dónde tendrías que estar tú! —respondió airado Kibum—. El Choi de los cojones y tú os habéis aliado para convertir mi vida en un infierno.

—Kibum, escucha —terció la voz de Taemin, calmado y tratando de sosegar calma. Minho se detuvo entre un paso y el siguiente. No quería verlo, no cuando sus semanas habían ido tan bien sin pensar en él. No sabía qué haría si volvía a tener delante las marcas en su cuello y todo lo que implicaban—. Fantasmas puede terminar de ser corregido mañana, ¿vale? Nos levantaremos temprano, iremos a tu cafetería favorita, y estaremos allí juntos hasta que estés satisfecho al cien por cien. Pero hoy vamos a tomar algo. Xyli y Jinki nos esperan en el coche.

Ante la mención del fotógrafo baboso y el pintorcillo de cuarta, Minho reanudó sus pasos con toda la fuerza e intensidad que era capaz. Si su mirada quemaba más de lo normal, si su aspecto potenciaba el aura de peligro que se había alzado a su alrededor… Minho no quería ni evitarlo.

—¡Minho! —exclamó Jonghyun, sin lugar a dudas el único con el que Minho podría decir que tenía una cordialidad tentativa. Parecía sorprendido al verlo vestido de forma tan informal, al fin y al cabo, era el único que lo había visto en vaqueros y su ropa informal para eventos de trabajo y su ropa para ir de fiesta estaban muy lejos la una de la otra—. ¡Guau! Digo… ¿vienes a trabajar así todos los sábados?

Minho no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa sardónica.

—No, de hecho estoy a punto de irme —respondió. Al ver que el Editor Hortera seguía observándolo como si no lo conociese, dejó que la satisfacción asomase un poco a su mirada—. Y quiero que todo el mundo salga de aquí, así que Kibum, escucha a tus escritores y deja lo que sea para mañana. No puedo permitir que te quemes ya cuando todavía falta un mes para la Feria Internacional del Libro. Esto es un sprint y un maratón al mismo tiempo.

—¡Y todo culpa tuya! —se quejó, recuperando el habla y mirándolo con odio.

Eso era más normal, así que Minho se concentró en él, evitando con ello fijarse en la reacción de Taemin.

—Sí, claro. Cuando recibas los cheques con las primas de beneficios de mitad de año recuerda que eso también va a ser culpa mía —replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si bueno… ¿y a dónde cojones vas? No sabía que un abuelo asocial como tú tuviese vida privada. ¿Infidelidades que cometer?

Al parecer, Jonghyun y el propio Kibum se habían dado cuenta de que la última parte estaba demasiado fuera de lugar hasta para los arrebatos del segundo. Minho, apretando la mandíbula para no mirar a Taemin de reojo, para no intentar saber cuál era su reacción ante semejante clareo de las faltas pasadas e imperdonables de Minho, no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado. Con el Editor Hortera por ser demasiado sincero y ofensivo, pero también consigo mismo por haber sido un idiota.

Se alzó todo lo que su altura y corpulencia le permitieron y miró con, por primera vez, verdadero mal humor y casi desprecio a Kibum. Antes de que pudiese decirle nada igual de ofensivo e hiriente, antes de que pudiese despedirlo y al diablo con las consecuencias para la editorial, la voz de Taemin, igual de tranquila y clamada que antes, los interrumpió disipando la tensión y obligando a que Minho lo mirase.

—¿La fiesta de cumpleaños de Yoochun?

Tenía la cabeza ladeada, como si hubiese sido un esfuerzo recordar a dónde podría ir Minho en esa época del año y con semejantes pintas.

Taemin estaba increíblemente guapo sin marcas en su piel perfecta, con el pelo comenzando a metérsele en los ojos cada dos por tres y vestido sin nada especial, pero guapísimo.

Minho asintió, incapaz de fiarse de su voz.

—Madre mía, quiero ir a tus fiestas de cumpleaños si todo el mundo se viste como tú —bromeó Jonghyun, que seguía sujetando a Kibum del codo como si su mano fuese una tenaza. El tono era ligero e intentaba ayudar a Taemin a borrar de la mente de todos las palabras de su editor.

—Quizá algún día —dijo Minho, forzando una sonrisa. No quería perder más tiempo allí, con ellos, y no estaba seguro de dominar el impulso de despedir a Kim Kibum mucho más tiempo—. Voy a decirle al guardia de seguridad que quiero la planta cerrada en diez minutos y a todo el mundo fuera. Y el lunes, señor Kim, lo quiero en mi despacho a primera hora.

Sin más, Minho salió del edificio como una exhalación. Una vez en la fiesta, Yunho no tardó en percibir su mal humor. Junsu utilizó la oportunidad para deshacerse de ambos y dejarlos siendo idiotas en total tranquilidad. Minho sabía por qué lo hacía: en otra de esas cosas en las que Minho y Yunho se parecían era en querer animar a los demás por muy enfadados que estuviesen. Así que se iban a intentar aligerar los ánimos el uno al otro entre la marabunta de gente que formaba el grupo de amigos extendidos de Yoochun y Jaejoong.

Muchas horas más tarde, el amanecer lo descubrió en paz por unos instantes. Estaba en un sillón de la discoteca de turno, sentado entre Yunho y Heechul, borracho, y riendo con la última anécdota de Kyuhyun.

 

*

 

Al ver que el Choi se iba de fiesta, Kibum cambió de opinión radicalmente. Por suerte, Taemin no tuvo que aguantarle mucho más porque cada uno se montó en su coche para regresar a casa y arreglarse. Un compañero del rodaje había puesto a Xyli y sus amigos en lista para entrar en una de las discotecas más exclusivas de Itaewon. Allí habían quedado con Chanyeol, Baekhyun y Jongdae, los amigos del instituto de Xyli. La relación de Taemin con ellos no era ni buena ni mala, simplemente no terminaban de congeniar pero como todos ellos eran tan sociables como su propio compañero de piso, no había problemas, mucho menos cuando el alcohol comenzaba a hacer su efecto. Kibum se había hecho muy buen amigo de Chanyeol también, así que fue un añadido para convencerlo de salir. Y Jonghyun nunca ponía pegas acerca de quiénes vendrían. El problema era siempre Jinki.

A Jinki no le gustaban las discotecas, él prefería salir a beber a un pub en un ambiente tranquilo, pues la música ruidosa le molestaba. Todos le habían dicho que lo estaban haciendo por Kibum, para que se desestresara y dejara de estar insoportable, a lo que Jinki había respondido que para eso no necesitaban su presencia. A Taemin a veces se le olvidaba que Jinki vivía en una depresión constante y que la mitad de sus sonrisas eran pura apariencia para que no le molestaran con preguntas. Al final habían tenido que insistirle tanto Xyli, Jonghyun, como él mismo para que diera su brazo a torcer. Por supuesto que podrían salir sin él, pero no era lo mismo, porque Jinki cuando se animaba resultaba ser el más divertido de todos.

Una vez en casa, Xyli ocupó el baño. Kibum y él eran los que más tardaban en arreglarse, pero también comenzaban a una hora lo suficientemente temprana como para no llegar tarde. Al que había que esperar al final era a Jonghyun.

Al ver a Xyli no pudo evitar sonreír porque había sacado su artillería pesada: pantalones holgados que le dejaban medio culo al aire de no ser por la ropa interior y que se ceñían a la pierna desde la rodilla, camiseta básica negra y un chaleco llamativo en contraste con tanto negro. Aunque llevaba el pelo despeinado a simple vista, cada mechón había sido colocado de manera estratégica, y se había perfilado los ojos para acentuar su mirada. Además, estaba haciéndose un dibujo en el cuello con pincel del eyerliner a modo de tatuaje, aunque ya se le viera el que le recorría desde el hombro hasta el omoplato izquierdo. Por último, se había cargado de anillos y pulseras. Taemin consideró la opción de follarle ahí mismo, contra el lavabo, pero reprimió el impulso a sabiendas de que no pensaría en él, sino en cierto gerente de cierta editorial.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con ver a Minho trajeado, la mala fortuna había querido que le contemplara con esas pintas de conquistador. No importaba lo que vistiera, el atractivo de Minho siempre era notorio, pero si se sacaba partido, era irresistible. Cuando Taemin abrió la puerta corredera de su armario para elegir su atuendo, tenía claro que como mínimo debía lograr un efecto igual al de su ex.

Kibum había pensado lo mismo que él porque antes de despedirse, había dejado claro que los quería a todos emperifollados de la cabeza a los pies. Taemin iba a cumplirlo a raja tabla.

Tenía en su posesión unos pitillos blancos que según Xyli provocaba erecciones a su paso, pero no le parecía suficiente. Se decidió al final por los pantalones negro de tela fina lleno de rasgados a la altura de los muslos por la parte trasera principalmente, y un chaleco negro que imitaba al cuero por la parte delantera pero dejaba la espalda visible debido a su trasparencia. Se abrochó la cremallera a la altura del estómago, cuidándose de que se le viese la forma de los pectorales. No usó complementos más allá de una pulsera de cuero en la muñeca derecha.

Esa semana, Taemin se había quitado el tinte rubio platino porque no soportaba continuar viéndose con las raíces y se había echado uno castaño considerablemente menos llamativo de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, había elegido ese color precisamente porque quería utilizar unas extensiones que se había comprado una semana después del cumpleaños de Jonghyun en abril. Lo estaba reservando para cuando se cambiara el tinte y para una ocasión especial. Por fin había llegado el momento.

Como Xyli tenía una hermana gemela, siempre le había tocado peinarla, así que sabía hacer de todo en el pelo; por supuesto que también sabía colocar unas extensiones. Taemin simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas del salón y se dejó hacer e incluso aceptó la sugerencia de su compañero de piso para que se recogiera el nuevo pelo largo en una coleta que él mismo le hizo. El resultado fue impresionante. Al mirarse en el espejo, Taemin quedó satisfecho porque se veía masculino pese al pelo largo y la carne de más que se le veía.

—Se me está poniendo dura sólo de verte —le dijo Xyli con una mirada cargada de lujuria.

—He pensado justo lo mismo cuando te he visto al llegar —le sonrió.

No tenían tiempo para uno rápido por desgracia, pues Kibum ya les había mandado un mensaje advirtiendo que Jonghyun y él llegarían en breve. Cuando el escritor vio que se estaban pintando falsos tatuajes en la piel, quiso llevarlos también como un niño que ve el juguete de otro. Kibum, de mucho mejor humor que antes, accedió a su petición en lo que Xyli se encargaba del cuello de Taemin. No le hizo nada demasiado llamativo, apenas un trazado en la piel tras la oreja, pero suficientemente sugerente como para despertar el instinto más primario de todos.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, Kibum iba vestido con colores llamativos y luciendo un maquillaje y peinado perfectos, mientras que Jonghyun había escogido unos pitillos blancos que le marcaban absolutamente todo y una camiseta con los costados descubiertos que no dejaba nada a la imaginación sobre su torso musculoso. Taemin se dio cuenta entonces de que llevaba dos semanas sin hacerse ni una triste paja, desde su último encuentro con Jaeho concretamente, porque habría aceptado montarse una orgía con sus amigos ahí mismo de ir borracho.

Aunque tras ver al Choi, a Kibum le habían entrado ganas de salir de fiesta, lo había hecho bajo la condición de que Jonghyun no bebiera para que pudiera continuar escribiendo al día siguiente en cuanto se despertara. Y no había mejor forma de prohibirle beber al escritor que convirtiéndole en el chófer de todos. Así que se montaron en su coche y la fiesta comenzó con la música a todo volumen.

Para cuando llegaron a la discoteca, Chanyeol y los demás ya estaban allí, también listos para salir de marcha. Jinki llegó a los cinco minutos, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla pero ceñida al cuerpo que sin dudas le había comprado Kibum. Él era el encargado de traer la marihuana, y para ello tenía que pasarse primero a recogerla, así que aunque llegara el último, nadie le decía nunca nada.

La discoteca en sí era más impresionante de lo que Taemin había imaginado en primera instancia. Era un edificio de cuatro plantas en orden descendente que dividía a la gente por estilos de música. Xyli les había explicado que era uno de los pocos locales en los que la gente heterosexual y la homosexual se mezclaba sin problema alguno, por eso estaba situado en Itaewon, el barrio con más influencia extranjera de la ciudad.

Toda noche de fiesta no podía comenzar sin las tres rondas de chupitos a las que siempre invitaban Chanyeol, Xyli y Jonghyun cuando los acompañaba. Luego cada uno se pedía su cubata y salían a la pista. Generalmente aguantaban juntos la primera hora, después comenzaban a dispersarse porque se encontraban con otros amigos o a alguien a quien entrarle.

A Taemin le encantaba bailar. De pequeño había estado apuntado a una academia junto a Jongin, pero ambos tuvieron que dejarlo al empezar el bachillerato para poder sacar adelante sus estudios debido al alto nivel de la educación coreana. Luego no lo había retomado porque bailar le recordaba a su ex mejor amigo. Sin embargo, dar botes en la discoteca no era lo mismo que bailar, así que se lo permitía. Lo divertido era ver a Chanyeol y Jongdae ejecutando esos pasos hilarantes, o a Kibum y Baekhyun subidos a las tarimas demostrando que sabían mover las caderas con una sensualidad elegante. Y luego estaba Jonghyun. A Taemin le ponía mucho Jonghyun, mucho hasta el punto de que cogía del brazo a Xyli, clavándole las uñas de la fuerza con la que le sujetaba, y se lo llevaba a la otra punta de la discoteca para continuar bailando o darse el lote, dependiendo de su frustración.

—Quiero follar. Ahora —le dijo al oído, en una exigencia más que una petición.

Xyli simplemente sonrió y buscó con la mirada los baños. Al encerrarse en uno de los cubículos, se devoraron las bocas sin control alguno, y metieron la mano en el pantalón ajeno por no querer perder el tiempo en preparaciones, aparte de que la penetración en los baños públicos no era del agrado de ninguno de los dos.

—Si Jonghyun no fuera medio novio de Kibum nos habríamos montado un trío con él, ¿verdad? —le dijo Xyli con la misma necesidad que él.

—En la primera borrachera —le aseguró.

Porque Jonghyun estaba bueno y se le notaba a leguas que derrochaba pasión en la cama, algo que a los dos les excitaba. Por lo general, Xyli era de los que no repetían. Ligaba, se lo tiraba, y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Desde que rompiera su relación con Sujong antes de comenzar a vivir con Taemin, no había querido conocer a nadie. Él era su única excepción, pero precisamente porque tenían la certeza de que no se iban a enamorar, los dos estaban bien con esa libertad de poder tener sexo con el otro sin compromiso. Y ahora estaba haciendo otra excepción con Jinki, aunque ambos negaban tener sentimientos por el otro cuando para Taemin y el resto era evidente lo contrario, pero mientras ellos no dieran el paso adelante, podía seguir disfrutando de Xyli como lo acababa de hacer.

Al salir de los baños, ambos sonreían como unos niños traviesos por lo que acababan de hacer. Atravesaron la pista para ir a la barra y pedir nuevos cubatas ya que no sabían qué había sucedido con los suyos. Allí encontraron a Jinki, que parecía ojear el lugar con aburrimiento mientras bebía de su vaso.

—¡Picha gorda! —exclamó Xyli al verle, prácticamente lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Culo prieto —sonrió Jinki, aguantando el equilibro por los dos.

Taemin se echó a reír al escuchar los calificativos y le robó el vaso a Jinki para terminarse del tirón el líquido que contenía en lo que Xyli le metía boca sin miramientos. Era la primera vez que los veía besarse sin pillarlos por casualidad y le sorprendió que lo hicieran delante de él, pero Taemin estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no pensar en ello más de tres segundos. Pidió vodka con redbull, cogió una pajita y los dejó entretenidos en la barra, porque ambos se habían olvidado de él. Comenzó a buscar al resto, pero la sala estaba repleta de personas que dificultaban el paso de un lugar a otro. Taemin caminaba medio bailando mientras bebía sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, cuando vio una cabeza sobresaliendo de la muchedumbre que tenía delante.

—¡Changmin hyung! —gritó con alegría.

Se abrió paso a codazos y llegó hasta él. Le volvió a llamar y le tiró de la camiseta porque con el ruido de la música no le había escuchado.

—¿Taemin? —se sorprendió, tanto por verle como por hacerlo con esa apariencia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues estoy buscando a los demás, porque me han dejado solo —respondió con la voz afectada por el alcohol mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Y yo quería bailar, pero todos se han ido… ¡ah, no! ¡Me he ido yo! —se echó a reír—. ¡Mira hyung! —dijo cogiéndose de la coleta con la mano que no sujetaba el vaso—. ¡Llevo el pelo largo como tú antes!

Changmin explotó a reír al ver su verborrea, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para atraerlo hacia sí en lo que Taemin sonreía de oreja a oreja de esa forma que le aniñaba el rostro.

—¿Has venido con tus amigos? —quiso saber.

—¡Sí! Están todos, pero no sé dónde —volvió a ojear a su alrededor—. ¡Y de repente te he visto! ¡Y he venido corriendo! ¡Porque eres muy alto, hyung!

—Sí, lo soy —le sonrió mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y le llevaba a la sección de reservados a la que había estado dirigiéndose—. Si estás solo vente conmigo un rato, hay alguien que querrá verte.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién? —cuestionó en la inocencia que le brindaba el alcohol.

Changmin estaba completamente seguro de que había visto a Minho bajar con Yunho y Siwon a la cuarta planta, que era la más tranquila de todas, el lugar donde se fumaba o se bebía con tranquilidad, mientras que las pistas de baile estaban repartidas entre las otras tres. Sabía que más adelante se arrepentiría, pero no podía tener a Jaejoong y Taemin en el mismo espacio y no hacer que coincidieran, especialmente siendo consciente del esfuerzo que realizaba el primero por no acercarse al segundo cuando se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Jaejoong cortó toda charla en cuanto vio a Changmin llegar con el pequeño Taeminnie, que ya no era tan pequeño y su apariencia lo justificaba, pero para la mamá gallina siempre lo sería. Pisó a Yoochun incluso para acercarse a él corriendo y estrujarle en un abrazo mientras soltaba incoherencias y Taemin reía sin corresponder a sus abrazos. Changmin los dejó, considerando que había terminado con su papel, y recuperó su asiento. Jaejoong le tomó de los hombros para mirarle de arriba abajo y alabar lo bien que había crecido, elogiando en seguida que precisamente lo había hecho bien porque bebía como todo un hombre.

Acabó sentándole con ellos en el sofá y le obligó a responder preguntas, ocupándose de tenerle el vaso lleno en todo momento, por lo que Taemin acabó muy perjudicado. Fue entonces cuando Jaejoong abordó el tema que desde el principio todos sabían que quería tratar.

—Y dime, ¿hay algún afortunado? Prometo no decirle nada a Taejung —le guiñó un ojo.

A pesar de que había bebido lo mismo que Taemin, más todo lo que ya llevaba en el cuerpo, el aguante de Jaejoong siempre había sido legendario y tan sólo estaba un tanto chispado.

Taemin rió, porque en ese estado lo hacía por todo. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? Me han hablado de un tal Xyli…

—¿También le conoces? —le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Conoces a todo el mundo, hyung!

—Lo hago, sí, ¿qué hay de él?

—¿Qué hay de él de qué? —cuestionó mientras jugaba a mover la pajita con la boca entre los hielos de su bebida.

Jaejoong sonrió, consciente de que le estaba mareando la perdiz.

—¿Está aquí?

—Sí, por ahí andará.

—¿No me lo vas a presentar?

—Changmin hyung le conoce.

Y de esa manera, Taemin desviaba la atención y Changmin se veía metido en el ajo en contra de su voluntad. A Jaejoong no le hizo gracia alguna descubrir que ya le habían visto antes y no había sido informado de ello, porque todos sabían perfectamente las ganas que tenía de tener a Taemin justo como lo tenía ahora, pero por respeto a Taejung se había contenido.

Jonghyun apareció en los reservados no mucho después, totalmente sobrio. Le había estado buscando al ver que hacía más de una hora que no sabía nada de él. Taemin los presentó y charlaron un poco más antes de que Jonghyun se disculpara y se lo llevara con él, alegando que se estaban reuniendo.

Había llegado el momento de fumar la marihuana que había traído Jinki, así que se bajaron a la última planta tras pasar por los cuartos de baño porque Taemin necesitaba vaciar la vejiga. Los chicos ya estaban allí, riéndose de algo que acababa de contar Baekhyun. Se habían pillado uno de los sofás en forma de O a los cuales se accedía bajando dos escalones. Como si fuera un reloj, Chanyeol marcaba las doce, seguido por su novio Baekhyun, Jongdae, Xyli, Jinki y Kibum. Jonghyun fue a sentarse entre los dos últimos y Xyli cogió a Taemin de la muñeca para que se sentara sobre él. Iba tan borracho que perdió el equilibrio fácilmente.

—¡Menudo pedo llevas! —se echó a reír en cuanto le tuvo encima.

—¡Pues anda que tú! —rió de igual forma.

—¡Taeminnie! —exclamó Kibum en el mismo estado de ebriedad que ellos, tirándose encima sin miramientos—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te encontrábamos.

—¡Me aplastáis! —se quejó Xyli.

—¡Sándwich! —gritó Jongdae, y en seguida todos fueron a formar parte de la montaña humana.

Los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron Jinki y Jonghyun, el primero porque estaba ocupado liando los porros y el segundo porque le cogió el material para que pudiera cambiarse de sitio y continuar haciéndolo sin que el resto les molestara. Los gritos y el escándalo que estaban formando era estridente en comparación con el resto de conversaciones repartidas por el lugar, pero nadie se quejó. Taemin acabó con la coleta mal hecha, pero riendo a carcajadas a pesar de haber sido aplastado. Caminó de rodillas por el sofá, pero al ver que Kibum se había caído al suelo y no era capaz de levantarse, tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo mientras rompió a reír igual que el resto. Jongdae, que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para meter mano, le apretó las nalgas a Taemin aprovechando su postura, y este soltó una exclamación de sorpresa antes de comenzar a darle puñetazos. Era un show verles revueltos como estaban, con el escándalo que formaban, mientras los dos mayores se encargaban de los porros tranquilamente ahora que se habían apartado del resto. Ante el aviso de Jonghyun de que iban a comenzar a fumar, todos recuperaron sus lugares y el primer porro se encendió.

De los presentes, casi todos eran fumadores, algunos de cigarrillos, otros sólo de porros. El único que nunca le daba una calada era Kibum, que decía que con respirar el humo se conformaba. Taemin había comenzado a fumar a raíz de salir con ellos, pero sólo lo hacía en las fiestas y no siempre. Con quien se ponía hasta las cejas de mierda era con Jaeho, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

La marihuana incrementó las risas pero surtió un efecto relajante en todos ellos, incluido Chanyeol, que rara vez paraba quieto. Acabaron medio tirados en los sofás, con las piernas de unos sobre las de otros. Xyli y Jinki comenzaron su juego de formar círculos de humo, y le explicaron a Taemin cómo debía hacerlo una vez más, pero por más que lo intentó, no lo consiguió y se frustró como un niño pequeño. Para picarle, Xyli le lanzó los círculos de humo directamente a la cara, y la venganza de Taemin fue superior. Su mirada se transformó al darle una calada del porro y se inclinó sobre Xyli para expulsar el humo contra sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos, tentándole a propósito. Su amigo aspiró el humo con media sonrisa. Jinki los miraba fijamente, con el porro que se había encendido para sí mismo al ver que los otros habían rulado en dos grupos diferentes y ninguno regresaba a él. Xyli le dio una nueva calada e hizo ademán de repetir el gesto a la inversa con Taemin, pero en el último momento desvió su camino y se acercó a Jinki para compartir el humo con él. Taemin se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y luego mostró una mueca de fastidio.

Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de que Xyli se había sentado sobre las piernas de Jinki y le metía lengua sin importarle estar en público, soltaron una exclamación colectiva a excepción de Jonghyun, quien simplemente sonrió. Jinki se levantó cargando con Xyli como si no pesara nada, pero le dejó bajar una vez estuvieron en pie y se lo llevó de la mano en una dirección que todos conocían: los baños. Taemin se quedó con un tercio del sofá sólo para él y se llevó su porro a los labios mientras les veía alejarse. Kibum abandonó su sitio entre Jonghyun y Chanyeol para acercarse a él entonces.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó pese a su borrachera.

—Sí. Yo ya me he hecho una paja con Xyli, ahora le toca a él —se encogió de hombros con simpleza y volvió a darle una calada.

Kibum le miró con preocupación y se mordió los labios.

—¿Qué pasará cuando empecéis a tener celos el uno del otro? Vuestra amistad se estropeará.

—¡Yo qué sé, Kibum! ¡No me des el coñazo! —contestó de mala forma, y abandonó el reservado para alejarse de ellos, llevándose el porro consigo.

De repente estaba muy enfadado. Era como si Xyli hubiera elegido entre él y Jinki con ese estúpido juego de tentaciones. A él no le había besado, pero a Jinki sí, y pese a su estado, sabía muy bien que se lo había llevado de esa manera a propósito, para que lo viera, porque antes había sido él quien compartió un momento íntimo en el baño.

Subió las escaleras con la intención de regresar a la pista de baile, sin percatarse en ningún momento de que Minho había estado en la misma sala que él desde que habían bajado a fumar.

 

*

 

En algún punto, un grupo de chavales a su espalda había aparecido causando tanto jaleo que Heechul los había mirado con fastidio y sólo Siwon y Yunho aunando fuerzas fueron capaces de evitar que les fuese a pegar cuatro gritos. Minho estaba de espaldas, así que no podía verlos, y más allá de un ligero fastidio no iba a dejarse alejar de lo bien que lo estaba pasado.

Kyuhyun estaba a su lado, todo sonrisas y felicidad y Minho, no por primera vez, sentía el impulso de besarlo y abrazarlo para hacerle llegar lo mucho que le importaba. No lo haría, claro, porque a pesar de haber sido siempre el más “físico” de los tres, sus demostraciones de afecto siempre eran mucho más simbólicas que obvias.

Al menos, cuando el resto de los que quedaban bajaron a la última planta para reunirse con ellos, Minho sabía que se había ganado un favor de Changmin: Yunho había estado entretenido y contento toda la noche, atosigado entre Minho y Heechul. La entrada del grupo a la discoteca fue tan impresionante como siempre. Demasiados chicos y chicas jóvenes y atractivos, empezando por el cumpleañero, que traía a Boa prácticamente pegada a él, y terminando por Seunghyun, que poseía el aire de alguien muy rico, con mucho estilo y que tenía poder absoluto entre esas paredes. Jaejoong y Changmin se sentaron en el pequeño hueco entre Minho y Yunho, lo que significó que, dada la falta de espacio, Kyuhyun, Changmin y Minho pasaron a estar apretujados y Jaejoong, que había ingerido el alcohol suficiente como para justificarse diciendo que estaba borracho, se sentó en el regazo de Yunho y se recostó contra él en un gesto que, en vez de parecer sexual, parecía cariñoso.

El suspiro que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Changmin resonó contra el pecho de Minho como un terremoto de calma, paz y felicidad.

—¡A ti quería verte yo! —exclamó Heechul, señalando a Seunghyun con un dedo—. Echa a los idiotas que están dos sillones más para allá que me molestan con sus cacareos de pollitos recién salidos del gallinero.

—No todos podemos ser gallinas viejas como tú, Heenim —se burló Jaejoong, guiñándole un ojo a Changmin, Kyuhyun y Minho.

Heechul comenzó a balbucear incoherencias de lo mal que le había parecido la respuesta por lo que Seunghyun lo ignoró y fue a sentarse junto a Siwon.

Minho, a su pesar, no había bebido lo suficiente como para sentirse borracho. Sí que había cierta ligereza extra en su risa, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo enfadado que había llegado, era muy consciente de que al día siguiente tenía que trabajar y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder la tarde-noche del domingo una vez Yoochun diese la fiesta por terminada y permitiese que cada uno se fuera a su casa.

Que iban a estar toda la madrugada de juerga lo sabían todos.

Junsu, el último en aparecer por allí, se dejó caer al otro lado de Yoochun con su té helado y los miró con una gran sonrisa.

Minho nunca había escuchado el por qué, pero Junsu ni bebía ni fumaba y suponía que sería porque de verdad quería cantar y dedicarse profesionalmente a la música. La cuestión era que a veces pensaba que se emborrachaba por osmosis, y su sonrisa de mil vatios se lo demostraba con creces.

Todavía pensando en Junsu, Minho apartó la vista de él y vio a los dos tipos que iban hacia el baño, uno encaramado sobre el otro. Tuvo que mirar dos veces para reconocerlos y entonces… entonces se incorporó como un resorte y se giró al fin para observar a los ocupantes del otro sillón.

Y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Tan helado que Kyuhyun y Yunho, los primeros en darse cuenta de su estado de agitación (Changmin y Jaejoong habían comenzado a discutir con Heechul sobre algo a lo que los demás no estaban prestando atención) se giraron y los dos se quedaron con la misma cara de pasmo que él.

—¿Qué cojones hace aquí Taemin?

—¿Taeminnie?

Sus preguntas fueron apenas murmullos, las dos emitidas a la vez, seguidas de miradas de reojo hacia él. Sentía cómo le quemaba la preocupación en la cara con la fuerza de mil soles, tanto que se incorporó sin decir palabra, sin tener muy claro si iba a acercarse o a alejarse.

Pero Taemin, con esas pintas y ese pelo, despeinado y largo y Minho lo había visto apenas horas antes y no tenía esa coleta que no le provocaba más que ganas de meter sus manos entre su cabello y tirar de él para deshacerla, para dejarlo hecho un desastre y satisfecho y bien follado y suplicando…

Y Minho necesitaba enfriar la cabeza. Pero no podía ir al baño porque allí estarían los novios de Taemin, que quizá no eran tan novios, pero no iba a entrar en ese tema, no podía entrar en ese tema si quería conservar un mínimo de cordura.

No fue consciente de que se había quedado quieto y de pie hasta que sintió a alguien pasando a su lado y apartándolo ligeramente. Siwon y Junsu iban directos a Taemin, interceptándolo antes de que se alejase de verdad de su grupo.

A veces, Minho llegaba a olvidar que por su culpa todo el grupo había dejado de verlo, y por eso, el abrazo que Siwon y Junsu le dieron le rompió el alma y lo hizo desinflarse. Volvió a sentarse entre Kyuhyun y Changmin y procuró esconderse entre ellos. Unos momentos después, Taemin era recibido entre ovaciones, besos y abrazos y los únicos que no se levantaron fueron Kyuhyun y Changmin, que se quedaron ocultándolo todo lo posible de la polémica que se iba a alzar.

Al fin y al cabo, no era conocimiento general que estaban trabajando temporalmente juntos. Heechul lo sabía, claro, pero si no había dicho nada todavía era porque no iba a hacerlo. Tendría que darle las gracias o a Kyuhyun o a Changmin por esa pequeña misericordia.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, escondió la cara en el cuello de Kyuhyun e inspiró con fuerza.

—Eres un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, Taeminnie —le dijo Yoochun, alzando su copa en la dirección de Taemin. Indicó con una mano todas las botellas de reserva que tenían con ellos—. Sírvete lo que quieras, que esto es mejor que lo que ponen en barra.

—No gracias, iba a irme ya.

Minho salió de su escondite frunciendo el ceño. Una vez pudo observar de cerca su expresión, estaba más que claro que Taemin parecía incómodo entre ellos, desbordado por el cariño y la atención que todos habían centrado en él. Al mismo tiempo, era evidente que estaba muy borracho por la forma en la que pronunciaba las palabras.

Pero todos esos detalles realistas tenían muy poco valor en comparación con lo follable que se le veía con esas pintas.

—No, no está permitido —dijo Yunho, tirando de Taemin y sentándose sobre el regazo de Jaejoong con Taemin en el suyo.

Minho observó el momento tenso de Taemin al ser arrastrado hasta esa postura familiar, pero sabía que desaparecería antes de que el propio Taemin lo supiese. Yunho no sólo había sido el único novio medio-serio de Taejung, sino que había idolatrado y malcriado a Taemin más incluso que Jaejoong y Minho juntos. Y la adoración había sido mutua.

Por un segundo, al suspirar entre los brazos de Yunho, Taemin pareció mucho más en paz con el universo de lo que Minho lo había visto desde su inesperado reencuentro.

—Ha sido una pena que no hayas podido venir cuando hicimos la fiesta de tu hermano.

—Ya, trabajo.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? ¡Fue como si la tierra te hubiese tragado!

—¡Sois una panda de cotillas! —intervino Jaejoong desde detrás de Yunho, desviando la conversación y cortando el interrogatorio que Minho sabía que Taemin no quería responder, y menos, habiéndolo visto a él sentado entre ellos.

Y ese era el problema, imaginaba. Que para que Taemin estuviese más relajado sobraba él, porque uno no podía estar relajado delante de la persona que le había roto el corazón.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Minho volvió a ponerse en pie.

—Voy a… —dijo, cuando se hizo el silencio a su alrededor—, voy a ver que se cuece en las otras plantas.

Nadie iba a acompañarlo y perderse la oportunidad de estar con un Taemin al que habían echado de menos como la lluvia tras una larga sequía.

—¡Minho! —escuchó a su espalda cuando no había dado ni cuatro pasos. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Changmin quería, Minho iba a ignorarlo. No era el momento—. ¡MINHO!

Para su desgracia, Changmin era más alto, más grande y más fuerte que él y estaba enfadado. Tan enfadado como para agarrarlo de un brazo, detenerlo en una zona que se había quedado silenciosa, incluyendo a los acompañantes de Taemin entre los que, de reojo, podía ver a Jonghyun y a Kibum observándolo con los ojos como platos.

Pero la furia y la frustración en Changmin requerían toda su atención y…

Y Minho no se esperaba que Changmin lo empujase contra una columna y le diese un beso que eran más dientes, pelea y enfado que otra cosa. Brutal, fuerte e intenso. Una exploración que no le daba ni tregua ni cuartel y que estaba exponiendo todo lo que era en esa batalla de labios, porque Minho no podía ser otra cosa sino competitivo y antes de tener tiempo de reflexionar lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué, estaba devolviendo el beso con toda la rabia, toda la frustración y todo lo que había reprimido desde el puñetero aeropuerto. Porque en ese beso no le quedaba otra opción que ser emocional y sus emociones eran un huracán desatado de celos, frustración y enfado.

Nunca, jamás, lo habían besado así. Ni él había correspondido poniendo tanto de su parte “mala”, de su parte poco sana, como en ese momento.

Cuando Changmin se apartó, Minho no recordaba ni su nombre. Todo lo que sabía era que su mejor amigo seguía tan enfadado como para ser impulsivo y lo arrastraba en dirección a las plantas superiores. Casi lo empujó fuera y una vez allí, Minho se puso en una postura defensiva instintivamente.

—¿Qué cojones…? —comenzó a preguntar, volviendo un poco en sí.

—¡Me pones de los putos nervios! —explotó Changmin—. ¡Me la suda que te hayas esforzado en disimularlo, pero estás hecho un puto desastre! ¡Y lo estás por todos los putos “por qué” relacionados con Taemin que no puedes contestar! ¡No reaccionas, no sacas la cabeza del culo y no tengo ni puta idea de quién es este tipo cobarde que se te mete en el cuerpo cuando hablas de él, pero estoy hasta los huevos!

Minho, impactado por la vehemencia con la que estaba hablando Changmin, se quedó inmóvil y se hundió un poco sobre sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que así, toda la fatiga, la falta de sueño y la preocupación se duplicaban en su físico y llegaban a niveles alarmantes.

—Changmin…

—¡Ni Changmin ni ostias! —Changmin lo agarró por los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Deja de martirizarte, Minho. De todo lo que podías haber copiado de Yunho tenías que elegir esto, ¿no?

Con eso, una luz se encendió en la mente de Minho. Si había reaccionado tan desproporcionadamente era porque estaba crispado de todo lo que pasaba con Yunho y llegando al límite de su paciencia y resistencia. Que sí, su discurso se aplicaba también a Minho, pero el beso… el beso había sido cosa de pensar en Yunho.

—Changmin —dijo, abrazándolo por la cintura—, si necesitas hablar ya sabes que estoy aquí.

—No necesito hablar Minho, necesito… dios, necesito atarlos a la misma cama para que dejen de ser cabezotas y follarlos hasta que ninguno de los tres pueda caminar —dijo Changmin, apretándolo contra su pecho con brusquedad—. Y tú necesitas… una de dos, o vuelves a tirarte a Taemin o intentas salir en serio con Siwon. Sé mejor que tú mismo que siempre lo has descartado porque… por lo que lo has descartado, pero seríais buenos el uno para el otro y Siwon te haría relajarte y pisar el freno de vez en cuando.

Minho, abrazando a Changmin como si su vida dependiese de que no hubiese ni un centímetro de aire entre ellos, se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba en lo cierto.

Pero no podía hacerle algo así a Siwon cuando…

Cuando todo lo que quería era una nueva oportunidad con Taemin, por muy efímera que fuese.

 

*

 

Todo el mundo había visto el beso que Changmin le había plantado a Minho. Lo había visto Yunho, Jaejoong y el resto de los chicos; también Jonghyun, Kibum y los amigos de Xyli. Lo había visto toda la cuarta planta de la discoteca y, por supuesto, lo había visto Taemin.

El tiempo se había congelado, el sonido se había extinguido, y el aire no llegó a sus pulmones hasta que sintió las uñas de Yunho clavadas en su brazo inconscientemente. El dolor le hizo volver, el dolor le hizo reaccionar. El dolor físico siempre aplacaba su dolor emocional. Llevó su mano a la de Yunho y le apretó para que se las clavara con más fuerza, entonces fue su hyung el que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo siento, Taeminnie —murmuró de forma que solamente él y Jaejoong lo escucharon.

Taemin no dijo nada, simplemente se giró y abrazó a Yunho como si abrazara a su hermano mayor. Taejung y él habían sido novios o algo parecido hacía muchos años, antes de que Taemin conociera a Minho, cuando apenas tenía doce años y ellos no alcanzaban los veinte. Yunho había sido como su segundo hermano mayor, su hyung favorito. Cuando Taejung y él decidieron dejar su relación o lo que fuera que tuvieran, Yunho dejó de ir por casa, pero se las ingenió para verle a él. Sin embargo, Taemin se había alejado de todos cuando rompió con Minho. Y no era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de cuán grave había sido eso.

—Hyung, necesito salir fuera, ¿vienes conmigo?

No fue su intención decirlo con esa voz suave y delicada cuando se lo pidió al oído, pero sirvió para que Yunho se recompusiera a sí mismo y se levantaran. Taemin dirigió una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a Kibum y al resto, que continuaban estupefactos, y tomó la mano de Yunho para llevárselo de allí sin volver a mirar a Minho ni a Changmin. Jaejoong se quedó hundido en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en las escaleras por las que acababan de irse.

Subieron hasta arriba del todo y salieron sin preocuparse de si el portero les ponía el sello en la muñeca para volver a entrar. Taemin tenía apretada con fuerza la mano de Yunho, que le seguía de cerca. Afuera ya había amanecido, pero no debían ser ni las seis de la mañana todavía. Hasta que no estuvieron a varias manzanas de distancia de la discoteca, Taemin no aminoró el paso y por supuesto, no le soltó la mano.

—Has crecido mucho, Taeminnie —le dijo Yunho para cortar el silencio, tras haberle estado observando un momento.

—Siempre tuve la esperanza de alcanzar la altura de mi hermano, pero ya ves en lo que me he quedado —sonrió.

—¿Para qué quieres ser tan alto? Taejung tiene que agacharse para entrar a cualquier parte —bromeó, aunque no era del todo falso.

Taemin se detuvo y se giró en mitad de una calle con los escaparates todavía cerrados para mirarle a los ojos.

—Siento mucho no haber dado señales de vida en estos años, hyung —se disculpó de corazón—. Pero no podía veros. Fue tan… —cogió aire, porque hablar de Minho nunca era fácil— tan difícil seguir adelante, que… temía que si os veía no tendría fuerzas para…

Yunho le soltó la mano para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y besarle la mejilla varias veces seguidas. Taemin cerró los ojos y se aferró a su camiseta por detrás. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba necesitando un abrazo así, pero ahora que lo tenía, sus fuerzas le abandonaron y se dejó proteger como llevaba tres años impidiendo que alguien lo hiciera. De repente tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero incluso si se trataba de Yunho, Taemin no fue capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima.

—Los perdí a todos a la vez —le dijo contra la piel del cuello—. Primero se fue mi hermano, después Jongin y Minho… me quedé solo aunque siempre te tuve a ti, ¿verdad? Pero te alejé… os alejé a todos… lo siento.

—Shhh —chistó suavemente y volvió a besarle la mejilla mientras le acariciaba la espalda—. Hiciste lo que necesitaste en el momento. No tienes que pedir perdón. Todos lo entendemos, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por eso.

—No puedo volver a lo de antes —apretó con más fuerza el agarre de su camiseta—, no quiero. Yo ya no soy así. Ahora tengo otra vida y me iba bien hasta que… hasta que Minho se volvió a cruzar en mi camino.

—¿Minho? ¿A qué te refieres?

Yunho había fruncido el ceño porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se había vuelto a cruzar Minho en la vida de Taemin, y éste se separó para contemplarlo con la misma expresión en el rostro.

—¿No te ha dicho nada? Bueno, sus motivos tendrá… —suspiró y procedió a contarle toda la historia.

Retomaron el paseo agarrados de la mano porque a Taemin todavía le costaba mantener el equilibrio debido al alcohol que había en su cuerpo, si bien ahora parecía tener la mente más despejada, al menos lo suficiente como para hablar con cierta coherencia. Le puso al día de todo lo acontecido desde abril, incluida la falsa cuando vino Taejung.

—¿Todavía le quieres, Taeminnie?

—Le quiero en el mismo porcentaje en que le odio —respondió sin pensárselo mucho—. Tres años no es tiempo suficiente para olvidar a la única persona que he amado. Pero yo ya no soy el mismo, hyung, no al menos por completo. He intentado corregir mis errores, especialmente no ser tan egoísta como lo era entonces… aunque estoy volviendo a cagarla.

—¿En qué? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mano con el dedo pulgar.

—El vacío que dejaron Minho y Jongin… he encontrado a una persona que lo llena casi por completo, Xyli —comenzó a explicarle—. Es algo así como lo que fue mi hermano para ti. Es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero de aventuras y quien me calienta la cama. Él está siempre ahí, me cuida pero no me protege, ni me consiente, sino que tenemos una relación de igual a igual. Y si quiero autodestruirme, en vez de detenerme lo hace conmigo. El problema es que no nos hemos enamorado y yo he generado por él una dependencia que está jodiendo nuestra amistad. Porque Xyli se está enamorando de Jinki, que es otro de mis mejores amigos, y le corresponde, y yo… estoy en medio porque sin Xyli ahora mismo me hundo… pero he intentado buscar alternativas, buscar otra vía de escape, apoyarme en Kibum y en Jonghyun… pero no es lo mismo. —Dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire—. Porque por mucho que intente ser independiente, necesito tener un pilar a mi lado, alguien en quien poder confiar y a quién acudir siempre que lo necesite. Y no quiero joder ni a Xyli ni a Jinki, porque sin ellos yo no habría levantado cabeza, pero lo estoy haciendo y me doy tanto asco. Pero tanto, tanto asco…

Si había alguien que comprendía lo último, ése era Yunho. Le volvió a abrazar y dejó que Taemin derramara dos lágrimas contra su camiseta, porque era la clase de persona a la que le costaba llorar, igual que le pasaba a él. Desde luego que se había convertido en un hombre, y lamentaba haberse perdido la transición, pero fue el propio Taejung quien les pidió que respetaran la decisión de su hermano y todos habían sabido que Taemin necesitaba superarlo por sí mismo.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque y Yunho le hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas, como hiciera anteriormente en la discoteca. Taemin se abrazó a él como cuando era niño, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Lo sabes? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

—Hace un mes te habría dicho que Minho volviera a desaparecer de mi vida, pero no es eso —suspiró—. Necesito superarlo. Poder estar en la misma sala que él y que no me remueva nada. A veces lo consigo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo le odio. ¡Tendrías que verlo en la oficina! —exclamó de repente, incorporándose—. ¡Le llamamos Don Perfecto Choi de lo repelente que es!

Yunho soltó una carcajada porque podía hacerse una idea de por qué se había ganado ese sobrenombre.

—Él rehízo su vida y puede estar en el mismo espacio que yo sin que le afecte. Eso es lo que quiero, lo que necesito —concluyó—. Si continua siendo un tabú nunca lo podré superar.

Yunho asintió lentamente, pensando en sus palabras. Al final le sonrió y le acarició el brazo.

—Sí que has crecido, Taeminnie. Tal vez seas más maduro que algunos que yo me sé.

—Hyung —le llamó, pese a que ya tenía su atención—. ¿Qué ha pasado antes? —se atrevió a preguntar, y le mostró las marcas que habían dejado sus uñas en su brazo para que supiera a lo que se refería.

Yunho respiró hondo y le acarició la zona dolorida, regañándose a sí mismo por hacer tenido semejante comportamiento precisamente delante de Taemin.

—Ha pasado que Changmin ha llegado a su límite… por mi culpa —murmuró cabizbajo.

—Nunca le había visto así… —bajó el tono de voz.

—Ni yo —sonrió triste—, pero supongo que estaba tardando mucho en ocurrir. Y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es cómo va a repercutir en Jaejoong… —volvió a respirar hondo, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza atrás.

Taemin no sabía muy bien de lo que le hablaba, porque nunca se había metido en las relaciones personales de los demás por ser el pequeño del grupo, pero parecía realmente complicado.

—Echas de menos a mi hermano, ¿verdad? Con él podías hablar de estas cosas.

—En cierto modo sí —reconoció—, pero por otro lado estoy muy tranquilo sin tener que soportar sus ya te lo dije —sonrió.

—Sí, siempre le ha gustado mucho dárselas de sabio —corroboró sonriendo—. Pero lo que sea que ocurra entre vosotros tres, hyung, deberíais sentaros a hablar de ello. No hagas como yo, que ni siquiera les di la oportunidad de explicarse a Minho y Jongin, y los perdí a los dos. Aunque ellos se lo merecían y seguro que nuestras historias son muy diferentes, pero creo que entiendes lo que quiero decirte —sonrió, un tanto confuso por sus propias palabras.

Yunho le regaló una sonrisa cargada de afecto y asintió. Al levantar la mirada, Taemin descubrió la figura de un dudoso Jaejoong aproximándose a ellos, con una expresión de absoluta preocupación pintada en el rostro. Al verle le sonrió para animarle a que se acercara.

—Voy a volver a la discoteca porque he dejado a mis amigos en estado de shock, pero le pediré tu número a mi hermano y te llamaré para quedar, ¿vale?

Yunho asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, porque también había visto a Jaejoong y sabía lo que le esperaba a continuación. Taemin se levantó de su regazo y le regaló una sonrisa a su otro hyung cuando pasó por su lado para marcharse y dejarles intimidad. Varios metros más adelante, se giró y los vio sentados en el banco, hablando. De algún modo sentía que había hecho algo bueno esa noche.

Ahora volvería a la discoteca a por Kibum y los demás para regresar a casa, y tal vez debería aplicarse su propio consejo y hablar con Jinki y Xyli también.

Sin embargo, se quedó plantado en el sitio cuando descubrió fuera de la discoteca a Minho con Changmin.

 

*

 

Minho se quedó un buen rato abrazado a Changmin. Tanto, que el mundo a su alrededor dejó de importarles y ninguno de ellos reaccionó hasta que no escucharon el carraspeo de Jaejoong a su lado. Traía su expresión más neutra e inexpresiva, ese semblante frío que nunca fallaba en provocarle ganas a Minho de esconderse detrás de Changmin.

Si había jodido a alguien más por gilipollas, Minho iba a… no sabía lo que iba a hacer pero algo muy serio.

—Si bien entiendo que estás hasta los putos huevos, Changmin —dijo sonando calmado y sereno, algo que nunca era buena señal en Jaejoong—, no termina de ser inteligente que lo hagas delante de todo el mundo.

—No me toques la moral, Jaejoong —se quejó, soltando a Minho y mirando a Jaejoong todavía con vestigios de su explosión en los ojos—. Estoy a esto de pasar de los dos y tanto este —dijo, señalando a Minho con el pulgar— como los otros dos necesitan un golpe de madurez acelerado. Tanta gilipollez y tanta leche…

—Espero, al menos, que a este le haya servido para algo —replicó Jaejoong con una mueca y mirando directamente a Minho.

Cuando Jaejoong miraba así, uno no podía más que decir la verdad. Y la verdad era que Minho habría estado mejor sin admitir verdades, sin darse cuenta de que estaban ahí y podían ocuparlo todo con su peso.

—Habría preferido que no hubiese funcionado, la verdad —dijo, porque no podía evitar ser sincero y el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él a una velocidad alarmante.

—Lo que no funciona es decirte que te cuides y descanses, pero eso ya lo hablaremos con más calma en otro momento —dijo resoplando—. Voy a hacer control de daños.

Jaejoong se fue y Changmin volvió a suspirar y abrazar a Minho. No con la intensidad de antes, pero seguían en ese estado de necesitar apoyo físico como aire para poder respirar con normalidad.

—No sé cómo descansar —se quejó Minho, con un puchero y sin mirar a la cara a Changmin.

—Y lo triste es que te creo… —Changmin se separó y le echó un brazo por los hombros—. Al menos tendrías que comer, que tú eras tan lima como yo y mírate cómo te estás quedando.

—No suelo tener apetito y se me olvida…

—Ya. Dios, lo que tengo que aguantar. Entre el otro que no come porque está demasiado ocupado con sus colonias y tú…

—¿Te adoramos? —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. La expresión no le duró mucho y volvió a ponerse serio—. No puedo salir con Siwon, Changmin.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—No cuando…

Taemin.

Taemin se acercaba hacia ellos y se había quedado parado. De piedra frente a las figuras de Minho y Changmin, como si los centímetros de altura que le sacaban se hubiesen transformado en metros y fuesen dos gigantes listos para aplastarlo en cualquier momento.

Su expresión era vulnerable, demasiado, y Minho supo… Minho supo que Taemin se merecía tener su propia nota de disculpa. Un monólogo que no necesitaba, que no esperaba respuesta alguna porque… porque si no, no podría seguir viviendo en su propia piel y Taemin merecía…

Taemin seguramente creía que seguía con Jongin. Que habían estado juntos todo este tiempo y no unos meses. Taemin no tenía ni idea de que Jongin lo detestaba, de que lo había culpado de todo y seguramente se arrepentía de haberse cruzado con él.

Taemin tenía que saber todos los secretos que Minho no había tenido el valor para contarle. Especialmente si iba a seguir viendo a los demás, y no le cabía duda alguna de que Yunho no iba a volver a dejar que se le escapase de nuevo.

—Voy a volver a entrar para meter en cintura a los de abajo, que me canso de que me piten los oídos —le dijo Changmin, separándose de él y adivinando correctamente sus intenciones.

Como un ciervo delante de los focos de un vehículo, Taemin seguía inmóvil, guapo como un ángel con esa ropa y ese pelo y… Minho tenía que hablar con él.

Minho el que lo seguía deseando, Minho el que había estado enamorado de él. Minho el jefe no estaba presente en esos momentos.

—Taemin… —comenzó, tentativo, dando un paso hacia él. Taemin reaccionó frunciendo el ceño y quedándose en una postura defensiva. No obvia, pero sí sutil y desconfiada y eso le dolía más que sus arrebatos agresivos y falsos—. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Sin responder pero asintiendo, Taemin se alejó un poco de la puerta. Minho lo agradeció internamente. No quería que nadie los interrumpiese y si la gente comenzaba a salir no harían más que ser empujados en todas direcciones mientras se quedasen en la trayectoria de salida.

—Te escucho.

—Taemin, lo que has visto… —comenzó, no sabiendo muy bien cómo superar el nudo en su garganta. Jongin seguía atragantándosele, el dolor reciente y la culpabilidad abrumadora—. Mira, esto no es el trabajo. Y los dos sabemos que ahora que te han visto de nuevo, van a querer que salgas con ellos. Y es normal, ¿me oyes? Normal. Te han echado de menos porque te querían, y si bien toda la responsabilidad de lo que pasó fue mía… —La pregunta sobre las infidelidades de Kibum volvió a resonarle en los oídos, abrumadora—. Yo… no estoy con nadie. Lo de Changmin ha sido… raro. Jongin… —Y ahí estaba la confesión que lo mataba por dentro, la que tenía que hacer aunque el rostro de Taemin se hubiese llenado de dolor al escuchar el nombre, como si fuese una herida mal cicatrizada—. Jongin y yo estuvimos juntos unos meses, hasta que conoció a Luhan. Y Luhan es perfecto y adorable y siempre he creído que os llevaríais bien porque es imposible llevarse mal con él. Hace años que no estamos juntos y de todas formas no importa, ¿vale? Jongin… Jongin me odia, y es normal, así que no quiere saber nada de mí y… —Minho tenía la sensación de que se había embalado, que había dejado salir tantas verdades que ya no podía callarse ninguna más, ni siquiera las que hasta el momento se habían quedado en su mente en forma de pensamientos prohibidos—. Nunca he entendido porque no lo convenciste de que me mandase a la mierda. Bueno, sí. Quizás. Pero tendríais que haberos quedado juntos, tendríais que haberos dado cuenta de que cualquiera de los dos es mucho más importante que yo. Yo habría estado bien, pero vosotros eráis… deberíais seguir siendo importantes para el otro. Hablar. No lo sé. Da igual. Lo que sé es que… cuando estemos en la oficina, como ya he dicho, voy a hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que pueda. No quiero ni importunarte ni molestarte ni nada. Fuera del trabajo… fuera del trabajo… yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo para quedar con todos estos todo lo que ellos querrían así que ten por seguro que no me voy a inmiscuir, que no voy a estar cuando te incluyan en sus planes. —Por el rabillo del ojo, Minho vio a los dos ¿novios? de Taemin salir seguidos de Kibum y Jonghyun, los cuatro con rostros que no ocultaban la preocupación. Su necesidad de salir de allí fue tan acuciante que, con una última mirada al rostro ligeramente confuso de Taemin, terminó apresuradamente su explicación—. Y eso. En el trabajo sigues siendo el señor Lee, así que, imagina que soy dos personas diferentes, y a mí, al de fuera de la oficina, no tienes porque volver a encontrártelo nunca.

Sin darle opciones a responder, porque en verdad quería que su pequeño monólogo fuese como la carta que había leído y no había sido capaz de tirar, Minho salió directo a dónde había dejado el coche dando las gracias a que, con la llegada de sus amigos, Taemin no iba a tener la oportunidad de detenerlo.

Ya se disculparía con Yoochun al día siguiente por el desastre, pero necesitaba meterse en su casa, darse una ducha, y dado que no se veía capaz de conciliar el sueño, sumergirse en los informes de cuentas de Strong Heart y sus filiales.

 


	11. El robo

**El robo**

* * *

 

 

Todo lo que hizo Taemin durante la semana siguiente a ese sábado desastroso fue huir. No quería tener contacto con nadie porque tenía tal cacao en la cabeza que sentía que cualquier comentario de sus amigos podría hacer que explotara.

El discurso de Minho le había puesto el broche a una noche en la que sus sentimientos no paraban de darle patadas en el pecho. Cuando los chicos habían preguntado sobre lo ocurrido, les dio una explicación rápida y poco detallada al respecto. Aclaró también que Changmin no era Jongin, sino uno de sus mejores amigos, porque Kibum lo había dado por hecho y estaba hecho una furia porque se hubieran dado el lote delante de él. Comprar a Changmin con Jongin era hasta gracioso.

No sabía cómo, pero había sacado la entereza suficiente para conseguir que nadie se preocupara de más por él esa noche. Al llegar a casa sólo tenía la compañía de Xyli, quien se fue a dormir directamente después de que le dijera que él haría lo mismo tras una ducha. Sólo que no, no lo hizo. Ese domingo por la mañana, tras quitarse los restos del maquillaje, la pintura y las extensiones del pelo, Taemin abrió una mochila y metió un par de mudas, su ordenador portátil y el cargador. Se marchó de casa sin hacer ruido y agradeció tener el coche de Jinki todavía en su posesión para conducir.

Estuvo yendo de un lado a otro sin rumbo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea loca. Paró en los aparcamientos de un supermercado y comprobó con su móvil los horarios de los vuelos. Justo ese día salía uno a las dos de la tarde para Los Ángeles desde Incheon. Taemin hizo el cálculo de lo que tardaría en llegar al aeropuerto y se dio cuenta de que tenía tiempo de sobra porque solamente eran las diez de la mañana. Compró el billete por un impulso, sin pararse a pensar en el precio. Acto seguido, y sintiendo la adrenalina por lo que acababa de hacer, salió del coche para acercarse al cajero que había fuera del supermercado y sacar algo de efectivo. Después entró dentro y se compró algo para desayunar, porque de repente estaba hambriento.

Tras quedar satisfecho, Taemin pasó por una gasolinera para llenar el depósito y de ahí condujo hasta Incheon. Se había sacado el carnet de conducir después de su ruptura, en esa época en la que necesitaba ante todo estar ocupado para no pensar. En ese instante se sentía casi igual que entonces, pero había grandes diferencias y una de ellas era lo que había ocurrido horas atrás y ahora que sólo estaban la carretera y él, Taemin no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Trató de justificar el comportamiento de Minho diciéndose que estaba borracho y que había actuado por impulso, porque la escena con Changmin le había trastocado, lo que sea. Pero por primera vez en años, Taemin había visto a su Minho, al que era emociones y sinceridad, no a Don Perfecto Choi, todo frialdad y profesionalidad. Y ahora mismo prefería que Don Perfecto Choi no hubiera desaparecido, que su Minho no hubiera vuelto, porque era más de lo que podía soportar. Pero sin dudas, lo que más le había molestado, era la sensación de que su Minho estaba volviendo a sacrificarse por él.

Era estúpido pensar de esa manera, pero no podía evitar sentir que era así. Todo ese discurso sobre que no iba a molestarle cuando quedara con Yunho y los demás, echándose las culpas de todo lo ocurrido (que sí, era culpa suya por haber actuado de esa manera, pero si se había cansado de él también había sido porque él no había sido todo lo buen novio que podría haber sido). Y luego estaba el tema de Jongin. Taemin no quería ver a Jongin ni en pintura. Podía justificar, hasta cierto punto, los actos de Minho, ¿pero los de Jongin? Los suyos eran injustificables.

Se conocían desde la cuna y habían crecido juntos como si fueran hermanos. Su confidente, su mejor amigo, su primera opción incluso por encima de Minho, y eso ya era decir. La puñalada de Jongin no iba a poder perdonarlo. De los dos, siempre fue el que más le decepcionó. Si lo hubieran hecho de otra manera, si primero le hubieran contado lo que sentían el uno por el otro, Taemin se habría comido sus emociones y les habría dejado vía libre porque los quería lo suficiente a los dos como para no interponerse. Por muy egoísta que fuera, por muy hecho mierda que se hubiera quedado, tenía claro que esa habría sido su reacción. Sin embargo, ellos dos no. Ellos consideraron mejor el actuar a sus espaldas y luego pedir perdón, cuando el daño ya estuviera hecho. Pues no. Taemin no podía perdonarles. No quería hacerlo. Y le daba absolutamente igual si su relación no había salido bien. Ni siquiera se alegraba, porque le habían destrozado para nada al final. Ya que le iban a dejar hecho mierda y sin saber qué hacer con su vida, por lo menos les podría haber salido bien. Imbéciles.

La hora y media que tardó en llegar a Incheon se le pasó rápido por la retahíla de insultos que les profesó en su mente. Había pisado fuerte el acelerador y no sabía cómo no se había estampado contra algo o salido de la carretera, pero ya estaba en el aeropuerto. Dejó el coche aparcado y le sacó una foto del lugar para mandársela a Xyli, quien no la vería hasta entrada la tarde, cuando despertara. Le escribió también diciéndole que se iba a Los Ángeles con Taejung y que no sabía cuándo regresaría. A Kibum le envió un mensaje parecido, asegurándole de que estaría pendiente por si necesitaba algo relacionado con Fantasmas.

Comió algo en el aeropuerto, quejándose mentalmente de lo caro que eran los precios, y se maldijo por no haberse traído el ebook para entretenerse. Sin embargo, en cuanto el avión despegó, Taemin se quedó profundamente dormido en su asiento, y prácticamente no se despertó hasta casi llegar a Los Ángeles.

En el aeropuerto de allí cambió el dinero que había sacado del cajero por dólares estadounidenses, y cogió el metro hacia la casa de su hermano. Llevaba mucho tiempo teniendo la trayectoria desde el aeropuerto hasta el piso escrita en el móvil, porque la idea de plantarse allí y confesar la verdad no era nueva, pero nunca se había atrevido a ejecutar su plan. Ahora sí, o tal vez no, no tenía muy claro qué estaba haciendo en América. Sólo sabía que el haber vuelto a estar con Yunho, por escasos minutos que hubiera sido, le había hecho percatarse de cuánto echaba de menos a Taejung.

Era las doce del mediodía del domingo en Los Ángeles, y Taemin sentía que las trece horas y media de vuelo no habían ocurrido. Hacía calor en la ciudad californiana, pero él llevaba la ropa adecuada a la temperatura, lo cual había sido una suerte en realidad. Volvía a tener hambre, pero ya se esperaría a estar en el piso de su hermano para que le cocinara comida yankee. De repente estaba muy emocionado, porque por fin estaba allí y le volvería a ver.

Con su escaso inglés logró entenderse con la gente de la calle para que le indicasen el camino correcto y al final tardó una hora más en llegar al rascacielos en el que vivía su hermano. Soltó un silbido al mirar hacia arriba y comprobar que las plantas no terminaban. Taejung vivía en la diecisiete. Aprovechó que una mujer salía del edificio para entrar sin tener que llamar al porterillo y cogió el ascensor, que era de cristal para disfrutar de las vistas. Sentía un hormigueo de nervios en el estómago por presentarse de esa manera en casa de su hermano, tan precipitado y sin avisar, pero a la vez no podía parar de sonreír imaginando cuál sería su reacción al verle.

Cuando finalmente estuvo delante de la puerta que lo separaba de Taejung, respiró hondo, contó hasta tres y pulsó el timbre, jugando nervioso con el pliegue de su camiseta.

No obstante, no fue Taejung quien le abrió la puerta, sino Jaewoon, el segundo hermano pequeño de Xyli tras Jaeho. Un Jaewoon muy sorprendido que estaba en pijama y con el pelo despeinado.

 

*

 

Domingo y lunes se sucedieron en una montaña rusa de actividad y pereza que casi parecía un caso de manual de bipolaridad concentrada.

Sus disculpas por todo el desastre fueron aceptabas con un sonido de asentimiento de parte de Yoochun y un «no te preocupes» que sonaba sincero. Pero era Yoochun, y nadie le daba nunca el crédito que merecía a sus dotes como actor, así que Minho tampoco podría estar seguro al cien por cien.

Minho no estaba seguro de nada al cien por cien.

Excepto de su trabajo, de eso sí. Con eso podía seguir contando igual que había contado antes con la universidad, igual que había contado antes con un sinfín de materias en las que sumergirse para no dejarse arrastrar a su parte emocional.

Por eso, y aunque era egoísta, la inesperada llamada de su jefe del lunes por la noche, cuando Minho estaba repasando informes después de un día esforzándose por darle esquinazo al Editor Hortera, fue toda una bendición. Todo lo que iba a decir de ese lunes infernal era que Taemin, por lo que no había podido evitar escuchar, se había ido a visitar a su hermano. Desde que Kyuhyun y Changmin le habían contando que Taejung ya sabía que hacía años que no estaban juntos, su sensación de haber fracasado con la farsa se había mitigado un poco. No completamente porque un fracaso seguía siendo un fracaso y eso quemaba por sí solo como para cuanto más relacionarlo con Taemin. Había matado la esperanza de que fuese a contarle la verdad a golpes, consciente de que eso rompía su promesa de no pensar en él.

La cuestión era que Kim Kibum estaba más irascible que de costumbre y ni siquiera la presencia de Jonghyun en uno de los salones había servido para reducir sus instintos asesinos. Ni siquiera habían tenido la reunión con la que lo había amenazado el sábado y la había cambiado por un email extremadamente profesional y extremadamente educado en el que hacía constar que tenía un apercibimiento a causa de un comportamiento poco correcto en el ámbito de trabajo y que si se repetía la empresa tomaría medidas para sancionarlo.

Krystal se había reído de él y de su ridiculez al no querer lidiar con Kibum durante todo el día.

Lo bueno de la llamada del presidente Kang del lunes por la noche era su contenido. La cúpula de una de sus filiales en Indonesia había sido involucrada en un grave caso de corrupción y la imagen de Strong Heart estaba perdiendo credibilidad a pasos agigantados. El presidente necesitaba a su ejecutivo estrella, brillante, atractivo y de reputación intachable para tomar las riendas del descalabro y volverlo al redil.

Que fuese cierto no le sorprendería. Minho llevaba trabajando en el mundillo el tiempo suficiente como para saber que todo imperio económico tenía tretas que eran de todo menos honestas. Como publicista, era su función conocer las más gordas para así contrarrestarlas. No veía el sentido en afirmar cosas que podrían ser fácilmente desmentidas. Y si los habían llevado a juicio, seguramente tendrían pruebas y más que pelearse por defender la integridad de gente que no conocía; todo lo que él tenía que hacer era desasociar la compañía con los individuos.

Lo que significaba ruedas de prensa, ofrecerse a declarar y mil parafernalias legales que no entraban del todo en el trabajo de su departamento.

Pero no iba a decirle que no a una petición personal del presidente.

Al menos, lo de buen humor que lo había puesto saber que no tendría que estar en el mismo espacio que el resto de sus conocidos hizo que se armase de valor para llamar a Changmin y preguntarle si podía acercarlo al aeropuerto en unas horas, explicándole muy por encima lo que lo alejaba de Corea en esa ocasión.

Cuando lo vio, Changmin no tenía buena cara. Tenía ojeras y mal humor sombreando sus ojos y Minho no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si ignoramos el hecho de que soy idiota, sí, todo bien.

—No eres idiota —dijo Minho con un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, lo soy. Voy a llevar a alguien con cara de cachorro apaleado al aeropuerto, ¿no ves que sí? —se burló resoplando y Minho no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero soy un cachorrito que te idolatra.

—Lo que me faltaba era que no lo hicieses, ¡no te jode!

Changmin se adentró en una de las principales avenidas de la ciudad para incorporarse cuanto antes a la autopista hacia el aeropuerto.

A Minho nunca le había entusiasmado conducir. Le gustaba, esporádicamente, pero no era como Changmin o sus cuatro… sus cuatro lo que fueran, que todos adoraban hacer largos viajes a ninguna parte conduciendo y solían pelearse por quién se sentaba tras el volante. Solía ganar Junsu, claro, pero porque para eterno pesar de los demás, Junsu ganaba cuando quería ganar.

—Entonces Jaejoong y Yunho… —comenzó, dejando la pregunta en el aire. No necesitaba pronunciarla para que Changmin entendiese qué quería decir.

—Han hablado. En cuanto deje de estar demasiado enfadado para ser racional me sentaré y escucharé sus conclusiones. Por el momento, los he bloqueado en el móvil y he cambiado todo lo cambiable en el trabajo para no tener que cruzármelos. Tenemos una reunión sobre lo de París con gente de la universidad el viernes y espero ser capaz de estar con ellos sin tener ganas de darles un puñetazo a cada uno. ¿Taemin?

—No lo sé. Aparentemente se ha ido a ver a Taejung. De todas formas, no espero ninguna respuesta ni nada. Había mucho menos drama antes de volver a vernos, y… era mejor así.

Changmin desvió la vista de la carretera para mirarlo fijamente y Minho le sostuvo la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Minho, en serio, a veces tengo más ganas de pegarte a ti que a ellos. ¿Por qué, señor, por qué tengo que estar rodeado de cegatos?

—¡No, en serio! —se defendió—. Ahora sí que soy consciente de que, vale, puede que por lo que sea Taemin siga siendo… no sé, ¿un asunto sin terminar? Quizá es eso lo que hace que me sienta atraído hacia él, pero es que la parte física entre nosotros nunca fue un problema. Y no se trata de eso. Se trata de que ha rehecho su vida, yo tengo la mía, y es mejor para todos si seguimos como hasta antes de volver a vernos.

—Sí. Evidentemente. Mejor para todos. Kyuhyun ya puede ir pagándome por no abrirte la puerta en marcha y tirarte del coche, que lo sepas. De todas formas, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Indonesia?

—Por lo complicada que parece la situación, para estabilizar el tema imagino que entre dos y cuatro semanas. Todo va a depender de lo rápido que pueda acceder a la justicia para desligar la imagen de la empresa de la polémica.

—Kang Hodong tiene que tener mucha confianza en ti para enviarte solo.

—La tiene. Nunca le he dado motivos para creer que no puedo sacar las castañas del fuego. Pero, de todas formas, no voy a ir solo. Heechul también viene.

Changmin lo miró con incredulidad un segundo antes de echarse a reír con carcajadas sinceras y estruendosas.

—¿Te vas a pasar un mes con Heechul? Retiro lo dicho, no necesito tirarte del coche en marcha para que sufras. ¿Y la editorial?

—La mayoría de lo que yo tenía que hacer está atado, y lo que me queda, es cosa de supervisar y diseñar. Teniendo mi portátil e internet puedo hacerlo dónde sea. Krystal, Yuri y Sulli se sobran para mantener presencia física allí y dadas las fechas límites que tenemos, no creo que nadie vaya a tomarse las cosas con calma.

La radio hizo una pausa en su emisión musical para hablar del resultado del más reciente partido de fútbol de la selección. Hyukjae había marcado el gol de la importante victoria sobre Japón en un amistoso y, al menos, eso era un logro que justificaba que hubiese estado ausente durante la fiesta de Yoochun.

Teniendo en cuenta que el mundial de fútbol se acercaba, Minho y Changmin se dejaron llevar a una conversación sobre el tema, amigable y ligera, que los entretuvo hasta que dieron con la zona de facturación en dónde Heechul, con cara de pocos amigos, los esperaba mirando su tableta.

—A este paso en un mes anunciáis que os vais a casar por todo lo alto y fugaros a España —les dijo, caustico y seco.

—¿Envidia? —lo picó Changmin, burlón—. Al menos todavía somos lo suficientemente jóvenes como para permitirnos arrebatos como ese.

—Changmin —dijo muy serio Heechul, alzando una ceja de la misma forma en la que Changmin solía hacerlo, todo maldad y sarcasmo—. Es la segunda vez hoy que me llamas viejo. A este paso no voy a ceder a las suplicas de Kyuhyun de ir a comer con vosotros.

—Eres tú que te das por aludido, Heenim.

—Tú, loverboy, factura de una vez que quiero perder de vista a este ingrato.

Changmin volvió a reír, una réplica en los labios y Minho los dejó para ir a comprobar que todo estaba bien en el mostrador de registros. Volarían en primera clase, con todas las comodidades del mundo, así que verdaderamente no tenía sentido que se sintiese como un cobarde, huyendo sin nada en su posesión.

Era trabajo y su trabajo importaba más que lo demás.

Además, necesitaba espacio para recomponer su fachada fría y profesional si pretendía compartir el stand con Taemin durante la feria sin que saliesen a relucir sus emociones y pensamientos personales.

Yakarta y un puñado de ricos corruptos eran el ambiente perfecto para volver a llevar a flor de piel a su parte insensible.

 

*

 

El apartamento de Taejung era simplemente impresionante. De corte minimalista, con más metros de los que necesitaba y una cristalera que daba vistas a la ciudad. Taemin habría estado corriendo de un lado para otro con la boca abierta de no haber descubierto un hecho que no sabía cómo tomarse.

Taejung y Jaewoon estaban saliendo. Eran pareja. Su hermano Taejung de veintinueve años y el hermano insoportable de Xyli de diecinueve. Taejung y Jaewoon. Increíble.

Cuando conoció a Xyli al mudarse ambos al mismo piso, Juxy pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Por entonces tenía diecisiete años, había dejado el instituto y era un bala perdida que sólo hacía caso a Xyli, y no en todo, pero sus padres le habían permitido vivir en Corea con su hermano al no saber qué más hacer con él. Idolatraba a su hermano mayor como él mismo había idolatrado a Taejung en su momento, sólo que Juxy era pesado. Extremadamente pesado. Y Taemin no le había soportado, así que su relación no había sido muy buena precisamente. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que le cayera mal.

El chico que tenía delante no era Juxy, sino Jaewoon. Había madurado considerablemente, se mantenía a sí mismo gracias a sus trabajos parciales y en lugar de vivir en el gran apartamento de Taejung, tenía su propio pisito, mucho menos lujoso. Realmente lo estaba haciendo bien y a Xyli se le llenaba la boca de orgullo cada vez que hablaba de él; era su ojito derecho después de todo.

En cuanto a la pareja, se notaba que se querían con sólo verlos. Taejung le miraba de una forma en la que nunca había mirado a Yunho ni a ninguno de sus novios anteriores, y Jaewoon siempre había sido transparente como el agua en cuanto a sus emociones se refería. Al haberlos conocido por separado, le resultaba una mezcla extraña, pero ahora que los veía juntos se daba cuenta de lo mucho que encajaban.

Era gracioso tenerlos a los dos sentados en el sofá frente al suyo, incómodos y nerviosos, tratando de explicar por qué no habían dicho nada, completando las frases el uno del otro. Taemin no había pronunciado palabra de lo asombrado que estaba, y su hermano se lo había tomado como una mala reacción. Así que cuando terminaron con su explicación caótica, Taemin soltó una risotada que le salió del alma.

—¿Por qué se ríe? —le preguntó Jaewoon a su novio, nervioso como pocas veces había estado.

—¿Taemin? —le llamó su hermano con precaución.

Para Taemin era simplemente hilarante. Si antes de llegar le hubieran dicho que su hermano y el de Xyli estaban juntos, se lo habría tomado como una broma de mal gusto. Pero ahora, al tenerlos delante y haberlos escuchado, era diferente.

—Nosotros aquí con los huevos de corbata y el otro riéndose, genial.

Jaewoon puso una mueca de fastidio.

—Podría ser peor —le sonrió Taejung para que no se enfadara.

En esa carcajada, Taemin había dejado escapar sus propios nervios ante el momento de tener que confesarle a su hermano que le había estado mintiendo. Ahora que sabía que él también le había guardado un secreto tan grande, lo que tuviera que decirle sería mucho más suave o él podría recriminárselo.

—¿Por qué te da miedo contárselo a Xyli? —quiso saber cuando fue capaz de dejar de reír, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Porque sé lo que me va a decir —respondió, poniendo morros de niño pequeño e incluso se encogió en el sofá.

Eso volvió a hacerle gracia porque de los varones Park, Jaewoon era el más alto. A simple vista, calculaba que debía medir un poco más que Minho y aunque Taejung seguía siendo más alto, porque su hermano era exageradamente alto, la altura de Jaewoon era adecuada para la suya.

—¿Por la diferencia de edad? —cuestionó acertadamente con una sonrisa—. Si fuera otro tío, sí, se pondría hecho un dramas, pero siendo Taejung, lo máximo que hará será amenazarle con cortarle los huevos si te hace daño.

—¿Por qué siendo yo? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Porque eres mi hermano y Xyli me adora —contestó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y un signo de victoria con los dedos.

Ahora fue el turno de Taejung para soltar una carcajada.

—¿De verdad crees que se lo tomará bien si se lo digo? —preguntó Jaewoon inseguro.

Taemin asintió, cambiando la sonrisa socarrona por una sincera.

—Le va a joder mucho enterarse a estas alturas, y le voy a tener una semana de morros, igual quiere venir a conocerte —rió, mirando a su hermano—. Pero en cuanto trate contigo, se dará cuenta de que su hermano no podría haber elegido mejor.

Taejung se levantó del sofá y se tiró cuan largo era sobre su hermano pequeño, aplastándolo sin hacer caso a sus quejas y golpes para que se apartara, llenándolo de besos. Ése fue el gesto que necesitaba Taemin para sentir que realmente estaba con su hermano nuevamente.

De pequeño había sido terriblemente dependiente de él, hasta el punto de compartir su cama hasta la adolescencia casi y perseguirle a todas partes. Como había sido un niño adorable, a todos los amigos de Taejung se les había caído la baba con él, especialmente Yunho y Jaejoong, que insistían para que le llevara con ellos cuando no quedaban para salir de fiesta (Jaejoong también había insistido en que lo llevara entonces, pero Taejung se había negado). Relacionarse con Yunho y Jaejoong implicaba relacionarse con Changmin, y por aquel entonces, Minho era su equivalente por la otra parte. Eran los niños pequeños del grupo, los mimados y consentidos, y todos habían hecho un poco de celestinos para que acabaran juntos, especialmente cuando lograron aceptar sus sentimientos por separado. Cuando anunciaron su relación, Jaejoong insistió en celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Fue su primera borrachera. Taejung se enfadó mucho con su amigo por haber hecho que su hermano pequeño acabara en ese estado, pero Yunho medió entre ellos para que la cosa no fuera a más.

Habían sido unos años increíbles y nadie imaginaba que se pudieran acabar. Cuando Taejung les dio la noticia de que se marchaba a Nueva York, a todos les pilló por sorpresa porque nunca había dado indicios de querer trabajar fuera. Por supuesto, ninguno de los mayores se interpuso, pero Taemin no se lo tomó nada bien. Al final fue Minho el que consiguió hacerle ver que era lo mejor para su hermano, su sueño por así decirlo, y que tenía que apoyarle. Cuando Taejung se fue, Taemin se volvió incluso más dependiente de Minho de lo que ya lo era, y Jongin le advirtió de que si seguía por ese camino, acabaría quemando a su novio, pero no le hizo caso.

Ahora habían pasado cuatro años desde que Taejung se fue. Las vidas de todos ellos habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, aunque algunas cosas permanecían iguales, y el infinito cariño que se tenían los hermanos Lee era una de ellas.

Almorzaron en el piso hablando del trabajo de cada uno de los tres. A Taejung le iba de lujo en su compañía, pero era Jaewoon quien le administraba el dinero en el sentido de que le ponía límites para que no derrochara, porque a su hermano siempre le había gustado comprar sin sentido. No le sorprendió demasiado; Jaewoon siempre había sido muy agarrado. Luego fue su turno para quejarse de lo explotado que le tenían los yankees en sus diferentes trabajos parciales y al hacerlo, volvía a tener delante al adolescente quejica que él había conocido. Taemin también les habló de la Feria del Libro que estaban preparando y de cómo iban a promocionar a los autores. Taejung, que era publicista al igual que Minho, alabó su osadía pero le advirtió de que podía salir o muy bien, o muy mal por lo ajustados que iban de tiempo. Pero Taemin le aseguró que tratándose de Minho, lo conseguirían.

No habló de él como si fuera su novio, pero tampoco buscó cambiar de tema cuando salió a colación. El discurso de Minho en la puerta de la discoteca volvió a su mente una vez más, pero con Taejung y Jaewoon presentes, era fácil alejarlo de su mente.

Dedicaron la tarde a hacer turismo por la ciudad porque ninguno de los dos trabajaba ese día. Le llevaron a los sitios más emblemáticos y a Taemin le pareció que era una metrópolis como Seúl sólo que con los carteles escritos con letras occidentales. Al contrario que mucha gente que conocía, él nunca se había sentido atraído por el continente americano. De hecho, de poder viajar por placer, iría a Europa, a algún país frío donde pudiera esquiar o hacer paracaidismo. Tenía que proponerle a Jinki ir algún día, así mientras él pintaba los paisajes nevados, él disfrutaría del deporte.

Por la noche dejaron a Jaewoon en su piso y regresaron al de Taejung tras la cena. Al día siguiente tendría que madrugar para ir a trabajar y no regresaría hasta media tarde, pero Taemin le había dicho que se iría a hacer turismo por su cuenta y que no se preocupara.

Volvían a estar sentados en el sofá y habían puesto un CD de Mickel Jackson de fondo en el equipo de música, como hicieran cuando ambos vivían en casa de sus padres. Se sentía nostálgico, pero Taemin no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Me alegra ver que tus gustos musicales siguen siendo tan buenos como antaño, hyung.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió Taejung—. ¿Cuántos días te vas a quedar? Hay tantas cosas que quiero enseñarte de Nueva York.

—No creo que me necesiten hasta que empiece la feria, y eso es la segunda semana de julio, pero tampoco quiero abusar —sonrió—. Me quedaré una semana o dos como mucho, ¿te parece bien?

—Por mí estupendo —asintió mientras le bajaba volumen a la música con el mando a distancia y tomaba asiento a su lado en el sofá—. Y dime, ¿qué te ha traído aquí tan de repente? Sabes que te lo tengo que preguntar.

—Sí, contaba con ello —sonrió y respiró hondo—. ¿La verdad? Estuve con Yunho hyung y te eché mucho de menos de golpe. Ha sido un arrebato y como ya he terminado con mi parte del trabajo, podía permitirme venir.

—Entiendo —respondió ligeramente ceñudo—. ¿Eso es todo?

Taemin volvió a respirar hondo y negó con la cabeza. Había llegado el momento. El salón de Taejung no tenía lámparas como tales, sino focos de luces en el techo que le daban un ambiente mucho más íntimo a la estancia. La luz, la música y su compañía le hacían sentir como en casa, como cuando se colaba en su habitación de pequeño buscando sentirse protegido por su presencia.

—Estoy… muy confuso ahora mismo, hyung. Y necesitaba hablar contigo en persona. Por eso he venido.

—Me lo temía —suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento—. Cuéntame Taeminnie, sabes que no te voy a juzgar.

—Ya veremos —sonrió sin alegría—. No me interrumpas hasta que termine, ¿vale? Luego ya me echas la bronca o me dices lo que quieras.

Taejung escuchó sin interrumpirle como le había pedido, haciendo un esfuerzo en algunas partes. Él no había sido un santo precisamente, sino que había cometido tantas locuras y errores como su hermano, o incluso más, pero ser protector con Taemin le salía de forma natural. Taemin no sólo le habló de Minho, también le contó su relación con Xyli, su problema ahora que Jinki estaba por medio, e incluso le habló de Jaeho. De todo lo dicho, fue esto último lo que más le impresionó a Taejung.

—¿Qué tienen los Park que atraen a los Lee? —lanzó la pregunta al aire, acompañado de un suspiro mientras se aplicaba un masaje en el ceño.

Taemin sonrió sin alegría, abrazado a sus rodillas sobre el sofá como estaba.

—Tú por lo menos te has enamorado de Juxy, ojalá yo hubiera podido hacerlo de alguno de ellos dos.

—Tú sabes qué pasó con Yunho y conmigo, ¿verdad? —le dijo para utilizarse como ejemplo—. Nuestra relación era parecida a la que tenéis Xyli y tú, y durante un tiempo fue muy bien. Pero conocimos a Jaejoong, y aunque ellos nunca se hayan dado ni un triste beso, empezaron a desarrollar sentimientos el uno por el otro que perduran hasta el día de hoy. Yo al principio estaba celoso, Jaejoong era mi amigo pero cuando estaba Yunho de por medio me caía mal. Todo esto antes de que Changmin formara parte del drama. Nuestra amistad cada vez era más complicada, y ni Yunho ni Jaejoong querían estropearlo, así que se distanciaron durante un tiempo, pero eso los destrozaba. Yunho estuvo meses borracho como una cuba casi todo el tiempo, Jaejoong cometió las mayores estupideces de su vida y yo tampoco es que fuera ejemplar precisamente. En fin, mucho drama y autodestrucción. Al final, la solución fue sencilla: le dije a Yunho que fuéramos amigos y nada más si no queríamos volvernos todos locos. Al principio costó, pero míranos ahora. Estamos bien.

—Sí, con un océano de por medio —puntualizó Taemin.

—No me fui por ellos, ¿eh? —aclaró, dándole con el codo en el brazo—. Por aquel entonces ya habíamos solucionado nuestro problema. De hecho, Changmin me había sustituido en el triángulo, pero en lugar de acostarse con Yunho como hacía yo, lo hace con Jaejoong.

—La diferencia es que tú no sentías nada por Jaejoong, pero él por Yunho sí, ¿no?

—Eso es —asintió—. Y por lo que me cuentas que ocurrió en la discoteca, ha llegado a su límite. Normal por otro lado, son muchos años aguantando a esos dos dramáticos. Y no es que Yunho no les quiera, es que les quiere demasiado como para atreverse a hacer algo con ellos y que salga mal, ya no estoy seguro de si es porque conmigo no salió bien o porque hay algo en su cabeza que se lo impide —suspiró.

—La vida con Xyli ha sido fácil —le dijo reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de oír—, nos entendemos y nos damos lo que necesitamos. Así que gracias a él, he estado relativamente bien. Y por otro lado también estaba Jinki; no importa lo que le cuente, siento que me entiende incluso si me explico fatal. Y luego está Jonghyun, que no sé en qué momento nos hemos hecho amigos pero me lee con suma facilidad y con él puedo hablar de mis novelas además. Y Kibum, que no es sólo mi editor, sino que es como mi segunda madre —sonrió—. Todos se preocupan por mí y me cuidan, pero no les veo como hyungs, sino como amigos, ¿entiendes? Aunque seamos una pandilla un tanto peculiar —rió.

—No sabes cómo me alegro de escuchar eso, peque —le sonrió con cariño infinito mientras le rodeaba con un brazo y le atraía hacia sí para besarle el cabello.

—Tengo que hablar con Xyli y con Jinki —se decidió—. Si se están enamorando, entonces tengo que darles mi apoyo y limitar mi relación con Xyli a solo amigos.

—Eso es —respondió, acariciándole el brazo.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? —le reprochó.

—¿Mía por qué? —se sorprendió.

—Por haberme consentido siempre.

Taejung soltó una carcajada y le volvió a achuchar y a besuquear. Taemin se quejó e intentó apartarse, pero en realidad estaba encantado por los mimos.

—¿Entonces no me vas a echar la bronca por haber estado mintiéndote todo este tiempo? —cuestionó finalmente.

—Me gustaría hacerlo, pero tengo que reconocer que tu planteamiento inicial fue correcto —admitió algo molesto—. Habría vuelto a Seúl para estar contigo y de paso partirles la cara a Minho y a Jongin por haber actuado de ese modo, incluso si me hubieras odiado por ello.

—Eso no me habría ayudado en nada, hyung.

—Ya, pero yo me habría quedado muy a gusto —sonrió para animarle.

—Mi plan era decirte más adelante que habíamos roto, cuando estuviera mejor. Pero me acomodé, mentir se convirtió en algo sencillo, y... no sé —se pasó las manos por la cara—. Lo siento.

—Está bien —le volvió a abrazar—. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Quiero saber lo que te ocurre, Taeminnie. Prometo no interferir si no quieres que lo haga, pero no me dejes al margen de tu vida, ¿vale?

Taemin se refugió en el pecho de su hermano, encogiéndose todo lo que podía. Lo bueno de que Taejung fuera tan grande es que le podía cubrir con todo su cuerpo. El mayor de los Lee estuvo tentado de confesar que él siempre había sabido la verdad, pero consideró que su hermano necesitaba aprender algo de esa experiencia, así que no lo hizo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con Minho ahora? —le preguntó con suavidad al cabo de un rato.

—¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?

—Por mucho que se esconda tras la fachada de Don Perfecto Choi, por cierto, muy buen apodo —sonrió—, tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo es Minho.

Taemin desenterró la cabeza de su pecho y le miró ceñudo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se está machacando mucho físicamente. El otro día hablando con Kyuhyun me contó lo preocupados que estaban todos por él. Y aunque siempre ha sido muy competitivo, no lo hace sólo para lograr un trabajo perfecto. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

Taemin asintió lentamente. Había que estar ciego para no percatarse de cómo había ido perdiendo peso, de cómo sus ojeras se habían convertido en surcos cada vez más profundos en las cuencas de sus ojos. Su aspecto cada vez más cansado, las comidas que se saltaba, y el punto culminante fue la reacción de Changmin cuando él fue arrastrado al círculo de amigos y Minho intentó escapar.

—¿Crees que es por mí?

—Incluso accedió a tu petición de la falsa, y os besasteis para hacerlo más realista, Taeminnie. Minho no es precisamente de piedra y cuando se trata de ti, mucho menos. ¿Por qué no salió bien lo suyo con Jongin? ¿Por qué dice que Jongin le odia? No sé tú, pero yo lo veo muy claro.

Taemin frunció el ceño, comenzando a enfadarse. Se separó de su hermano para recuperar su postura inicial en el sofá y se mordió una uña pensativo.

—Minho no siente nada por mí, hyung. Me dejó él, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo con rudeza—. No te digo que no tenga remordimientos por cómo se comportó, porque como tú dices, es Minho y necesita ser políticamente correcto todo el tiempo. Así que si algo le tiene mal como para machacarse trabajando, es eso. Nada más.

—Tu rencor es totalmente justificable y normal, pero es algo que te consume lentamente, Taeminnie. Es un veneno que mientras recorra tu cuerpo, no te permitirá terminar con esa historia.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que le perdone sin más? —alzó el tono de voz, molesto.

—No, sin más no. Pero deberíais encontrar el modo de poder estar en la misma habitación sin que tú tengas que ir en busca de Jaeho después y él tenga que machacarse trabajando, ¿entiendes? Deberíais hablar. Deberíais deciros lo que no os habéis dicho en todo este tiempo. Sed totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro, sin guardaros nada. Y lo mismo con Jongin. No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas a tener la misma relación que antes con ninguno de los dos, pero sí que os limpiéis por dentro y zanjéis el tema de una vez por todas.

Exceptuando la primera noche, no volvieron a mencionar el tema durante el resto de la estancia de Taemin en Nueva York. Pasó allí una semana y media en la que no sólo hizo turismo con su hermano y su cuñado, sino que en sus ratos a solas en el piso aprovechó para continuar estructurando la que sería su próxima novela: Conciencia criminal.

Durante el vuelo de vuelta a Seúl estuvo meditando sobre su vida en general, decidiéndose a cambiar un par de cosas, aunque se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que todo dependería de su estado anímico, pero necesitaba intentarlo por lo menos. Por lo pronto le había pedido a Jinki exclusivamente que fuera él quien le recogiera en el aeropuerto, porque era la primera persona con la que tenía que hablar de su larga lista de conversaciones pendientes.

Poco a poco, Taemin intentaría poner los puntos sobre las íes.

 

*

 

Yakarta era un desastre. De esos que Minho entrecerraba los ojos para no ver, como cuando los colores de la ropa de Kibum eran demasiado llamativos y le hacían daño en el cerebro. Toda la plantilla era una colección de inútiles y ni siquiera después de dos horas ininterrumpidas del Heechul más ácido y tirano habían encontrado a alguien con un mínimo de cerebro que poder utilizar para recuperar la empresa.

Así que se habían encontrado luchando a contrarreloj no sólo para distanciar la imagen de Strong Heart del descalabro sino buscando al personal adecuado para sustituir a todos los altos cargos. La decisión era de Heechul, por supuesto, pero Minho estaba comenzando a sentirse como muy poca mermelada repartida en mucho pan.

Junio avanzaba inexorable y, con él, todo el tour de campañas para otoño. A un paso de julio, Minho necesitaba, al menos, estar en las reuniones a través de videoconferencias para tomar las decisiones oportunas. El contrato de los ídolos que utilizaban para promocionarse terminaba pronto y no quería que Lotte volviese a arrebatarles la gente que Minho tenía en la cabeza desde mucho antes de empezar con la editorial.

—Están empezando a ponerme tan de mal humor que estoy comenzando a sopesar la idea de cerrar la empresa y abrirla en unos meses con personal coreano.

—Puede que no sea mala idea —dijo Minho, sumergido en una miríada de documentación oficial. Cuando no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta levantó la vista y vio a Heechul mirándolo de hito en hito, con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta de la impresión—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, poniéndose directamente a la defensiva.

—No puedo creerme lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Tú, Señor Competitivo en Persona, opinando que es mejor rendirse? Que lo diga yo, después de dos semanas en este tugurio de oficina, es normal. ¿Pero tú? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de volver a Changmin? ¿Vais a casaros o algo?

Heechul había estado todo el tiempo riéndose de él en relación a lo de Changmin y estaba un poco harto ya del tema. Y no por la diversión que parecía suscitar en él sino porque pensar en el beso le hacía pensar en Taemin y Minho estaba mucho más en control de su propia vida si no lo recordaba.

—Por el momento no, es difícil eso de casarse con alguien que está enamorado de otra persona— replicó, volviendo a sus informes.

—Oh, pero yo creía que teníais un acuerdo. Changmin se casa contigo para no tener que lidiar más con Yunho y Jaejoong, tú te casas con él para que así sea mucho más fácil seguir huyendo.

—¿Huyendo? —preguntó Minho alzando la cabeza y concentrando una mirada intensa y poco amistosa en Heechul.

—Es lo que llevas haciendo años, ¿o no?

—¡Yo no huyo!

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si hasta vas a comenzar a hacerlo en el trabajo! Yo siempre he defendido la teoría de que compensas lo personal siendo perfecto en lo profesional, pero a estas alturas tengo mis dudas. Si fuese así, no habrías tomado la cantidad de apuestas arriesgadas que has tomado con la puñetera editorial.

Heechul no debería estar enterado de eso. Heechul no debería tener en su poder los datos que le dejaban afirmar algo así. Si lo hacía… si lo hacía significaba que el propio Presidente se había fijado en sus movimientos y había puesto a alguien capaz de controlarlo a vigilar lo que hacía.

—No estoy huyendo de nada.

—Ahora mismo, Minho, no tengo ni un resquicio de paciencia. Ni suavidad. Así que… si eres capaz de decirme, sin mentir, que no estás huyendo de Taemin, que no llevas años huyendo de Taemin y su fantasma, te juro que me como todos los informes que tenemos delante. —Cuando Minho iba a comenzar a negar fervorosamente que eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, su garganta se cerró y no fue capaz de omitir ningún sonido mientras Heechul lo miraba con enfado y una gran dosis de satisfacción que no se molestó en disimular—. Mientras sólo afectaba a tu vida privada a mí me daba igual el tema, pero ten en cuenta… ten en cuenta que has jugado un par de manos muy arriesgadas y si te equivocas y la editorial no da los resultados que esperas, la compañía no te va a recibir con una palmada en la espalda y un «ya lo intentarás de nuevo».

Traduciendo, que si no iban las cosas como esperaba perdería la confianza del jefe y eso era, a ojos de Minho, un destino mucho peor que ser despedido.

Tragó saliva, de nuevo presionado por el millón de cosas que podrían salir mal y asintió al mismo tiempo que su móvil personal sonaba.

El nombre de Krystal parpadeaba en la pantalla con insistencia como invocada por la mera advertencia de que algo podría ir mal. Una terrible sensación de agobio se instaló en el fondo de su estómago, como si de pronto Heechul hubiese hecho una profecía y eso fuese a confirmárselo.

Eran insensateces, por supuesto, pero que se dejase llevar por ellas no era más que una muestra de lo mucho que había tocado fondo. No podía permitirse apartar su mente racional, ni siquiera cuando invocaba a Taemin y, más o menos, lo consideraba la fuente de todos sus males actuales.

De todas formas, sería una llamada rutinaria. Un poco raro, teniendo en cuenta que hacía horas que Krystal debería estar en su casa, pero nada alarmante.

—Dime —respondió, intentando ignorar todos sus instintos para usar una voz fuerte y segura. Bajo la avispada mirada de Heechul, no podía permitirse dejar que sus nervios fuesen perceptibles.

—Minho… —comenzó Krystal, insegura. Y fue esa inseguridad la que tiró todas sus fachadas por la ventana. Krystal nunca estaba insegura de nada. Ajena a su terror interno, la escuchó suspirar antes de proseguir—. Han robado en el almacén de la imprenta.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos perdido cincuenta copias del nuevo libro de Jonghyun. Me he tomado la libertad de pedirle a Kyuhyun que averiguase si había alguna ya en Internet y… es el archivo más descargado de la última hora.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó, obligando a su cerebro a funcionar más rápido de lo normal—… eso quiere decir que ha sido planeado. Salieron hace dos días de la imprenta.

—Sí. La policía metropolitana ha abierto un caso, pero por ahora no hay mucho que puedan hacer. Kibum está fuera de sí y tenemos que revisar, ejemplar por ejemplar, que el resto de libros previstos para ver la luz en la feria no hayan corrido el mismo destino.

Fantasmas.

Si alguien había robado Fantasmas, Taemin estaría hundido.

Minho no podía permitirlo.

—Está bien —dijo, comenzando a recoger las cosas e ignorando la mirada de Heechul—. En un puñado de horas estaré allí. Por el momento… ¿Kibum y Jonghyun? Los necesito en una videoconferencia en cinco minutos.

—Eso va a ser un poco… difícil —le dijo Krystal, resoplando—. Kibum está histérico, Jonghyun no puede creerse lo ocurrido y Taemin, Xyli y Jinki no están siendo capaces de mantenerlos calmados.

—¿Estás con ellos? ¿Están ahí?

—Sí. Yuri está hablando con las autoridades y Sulli con la gente de la imprenta…

—Bien. Pásame a Jonghyun de inmediato.

Minho se puso en pie y avanzó hacia su habitación, con Heechul siguiéndole los pasos pero, gracias a dios, guardando silencio por el momento. Al otro lado de la línea escuchó los sonidos de un móvil cambiando de manos y pudo escuchar los gritos de un Kibum cuya descripción de histérico parecía quedarse muy corta.

Casi le daba pena el pobre guarda de seguridad al que le gritaba.

—¿Minho?

—Jonghyun, tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿puedes cambiar el libro? Una subtrama, algún personaje secundario. Cambios sustanciales.

—Eso es… ¡Me estás pidiendo que escriba otro libro! ¡Después de lo a contrarreloj que ya fui con este! ¡Y es mi obra!

—Sólo necesito que me digas si puedes o no —le dijo con calma y lo que esperaba que sonase a tono calmado y capaz de infundir sosiego.

—¿A estas alturas? Kibum necesitaría ayuda. ¡Yo necesitaría ayuda!

—Tienes mi palabra de que la tendréis. Si eres capaz de hacerlo… diremos que es una versión falsa. Pero tiene que ser mejor. Tiene que cambiar de verdad. Si no… si no, ya lo arreglaré también.

El silencio entre ellos se extendió lo suficiente para que a Minho le llegase la voz de Taemin, y otras dos, intentando parar a Kibum, que, al parecer, estaba comenzando a llegar a las manos.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. No necesitas quedarte más ahí. Ve a casa e intenta descansar. Mañana por la mañana tendremos una reunión a primera hora. Y ya me encargaré yo de que la investigación termine pronto con resultados satisfactorios. Ya no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—De acuerdo.

Jonghyun volvió a pasarle el teléfono a Krystal.

—¿Minho?

—Voy a coger un vuelo, Jonghyun va a reescribir la novela para que sea mejor y te juro que cuando ponga un pie en Seúl, voy a ir directo a dejar claro en comisaría que quiero el caso resuelto y con culpables antes de la Feria del Libro.

—¿Y Yakarta?

—Me las arreglaré. Por ahora la prioridad es solucionar ese tema. Voy de camino.

Colgó sin dar más opciones a réplicas.

—¿Cómo de gordo es el desastre que tienes que ir a solucionar ahora?

—¿En comparación con este en las consecuencias que puede tener para Strong Heart? —preguntó mirando a Heechul por el rabillo del ojo pero sin molestarse en detener sus pasos. No necesitaba llevar mucho, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que tendría que volver, pero sí que era importante que Heechul entendiese—. Esto no es nada. Han robado el último libro de Kim Jonghyun y era con lo que íbamos a abrir la semana de la Feria.

—¿Robado?

—Y colgado en Internet.

—Tienes que estar conmigo en el juzgado el jueves. Si no estás la prensa se lo va a tomar por dónde no es y asumirán que somos más culpables de lo que llevamos dos semanas intentando negar —advirtió Heechul, saliendo de su habitación y volviendo al espacio común de la suite.

—Estaré de regreso el miércoles por la noche, te doy mi palabra.

 

*

 

—¿Qué ha dicho el Choi? —exigió saber Kibum en cuanto Jonghyun le devolvió el teléfono a Krystal.

—Que reescriba el libro —resumió mientras se masajeaba las sienes, como si de ese modo pudiera ordenar sus ideas.

—¡¿Pero de qué va ese imbécil?! ¡No me puedo creer que te lo haya dicho y se haya quedado tan campante! —gritó Kibum, completamente fuera de sí—. ¡¿Se cree que puedes sacarte otro libro de la manga en el poco tiempo que tenemos?!

—Kibum, gritando no vas a solucionar nada —habló Jinki con una firmeza que pocas veces mostraba, sujetándole por los hombros para que dejara de caminar de un lado a otro—. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

No era la primera vez que Jonghyun y Jinki compartían una mirada mediante la cual se comunicaban sin necesidad de emplear las palabras. Taemin ya se había dado cuenta de ello tiempo atrás, pero al notar el silencio de Xyli a su lado, se percató de que era la primera vez que él lo veía.

Las improvisadas vacaciones en Nueva York habían acabado hacía pocos días y a la vuelta, le había pedido a Jinki que le recogiera en el aeropuerto para obligarse a hablar con él sobre Xyli. En cuanto vio a su amigo, supo que él tenía el mismo propósito y, aunque la mitad del viaje ambos fueron muy esquivos con el tema, prefiriendo hablar de otras cosas, al final se armaron de valor para ser sincero el uno con el otro. Jinki le confesó lo que Taemin llevaba meses sabiendo: se había enamorado de Xyli. Sin embargo, también admitió que no sabía si estaba preparado para una relación en toda regla.

Eso llevó a que por fin le hablara de lo que tuvo con Jonghyun. Ambos eran jóvenes, inexpertos, y salieron muy mal parados, pero aun así, nunca habían dejado de ser amigos, algo que complicó todavía más el que pudieran olvidarse. Jinki intentó salir con Luna y fue otro desastre, así que ahora no tenía la confianza suficiente en sí mismo para comenzar algo serio con Xyli. Y Taemin conocía de sobra la historia de Xyli con su anterior novio, Sujong, y qué clase de huella había dejado en él. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue aconsejarle que no se precipitaran, que siguieran como hasta ahora, y prometerle que él no iba a volver a acostarse con Xyli porque no quería ser una de las excusas de su amigo para no atreverse a dar el paso con Jinki. Fue una conversación profunda en la que acabaron bebiendo cervezas en un bar a pocas manzanas de casa los dos solos, como tantas veces habían hecho antaño y cuya costumbre habían perdido en los últimos meses.

Desde ese momento y hasta el presente día, Taemin no le había dado ni un beso a Xyli. Por supuesto, su compañero de piso estaba comenzando a sospechar, pero Jinki le había hecho prometer que no le diría nada de la conversación que habían mantenido. Cuando Xyli le preguntase qué le pasaba, porque lo acabaría haciendo, planeaba contarle la historia de su hermano y Yunho para utilizarla como excusa. Le diría que no quería terminar como ellos, aunque en realidad entre ellos no había problemas actualmente, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Xyli. Tampoco le había hablado de Taejung y Jaewoon; eso era algo que tenía que contarle su hermano pequeño, no él.

Por otro lado, a su vuelta también le había esperado las críticas sobre Fantasmas y el libro de Jonghyun. Conocía las opiniones de Kibum porque se las había ofrecido con cada capítulo que había terminado y le había mostrado sobre la marcha, además de sus correcciones. El resto de sus amigos habían tenido que esperar a estar completado para leerlo. Xyli, que más allá de los mangas japoneses no leía absolutamente nada, había vuelto a proclamarse fan suyo incondicional por el manejo del suspense en su obra y Jonghyun le felicitó diciéndole que había superado con creces la primera parte; se lo había leído del tirón en un día, en cuanto terminó el suyo. Sin embargo, Jinki fue mucho más crítico y no tuvo problemas en decirle lo que le había gustado y lo que no; en algunas cosas compartía su opinión pero en otras no estaba de acuerdo. Aun así aceptó su crítica y se la agradeció, tomando nota de en qué debía mejorar. El objetivo de Taemin era que a Jinki le gustara de verdad Conciencia Criminal, su próximo libro, y recibir de él una valoración más positiva que un «no ha estado mal».

Toda la paz mental y estabilidad emocional que había reunido tras pasar esa semana y media con su hermano en Nueva York se fue al garete cuando leyó el libro de Jonghyun, el mismo que habían robado del almacén. Jonghyun le había entregado la primera copia impresa con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa que no comprendió hasta que leyó su contenido. Y es que había tenido la desfachatez de escribir sobre Minho y él. Sobre su relación, o lo que había recopilado sobre ella más bien, porque era evidente que estaba escrito desde el punto de vista de Jonghyun. La historia estaba ambientada en los países islámicos de Asia central, en una época que no era la contemporánea, pero no era suficiente para disimular que el chico protagonista era Minho y la chica era él. No le ofendía ser el personaje femenino, sino verse plasmado sin su consentimiento.

Y lo peor es que la historia era buena, mejor que eso, era impresionante. Te sumergía en ella desde la primera página hasta la última y sufrías como los personajes lo hacían. Te hacía comprender los dos puntos de vista, lo que dificultaba decantarte por un bando y te hacía tener los nervios a flor de piel en todo momento. Era una novela llena de sentimientos, como todas las que escribía Jonghyun, pero esta vez lo había sentido a un nivel personal que le dolía profundamente.

Por eso, al día siguiente de acabar el libro, en cuanto vio a Jonghyun en los pasillos de la editorial, Taemin le plantó un puñetazo en plena cara que le había dejado el pómulo hinchado y morado como lo lucía ahora. Llevaba días sin hablarle y Jonghyun tampoco había intentado ganarse su perdón. Al que sí le gritó todo lo que tenía que gritar fue a Kibum, quien se defendió diciendo que él tampoco había leído nada hasta el último momento porque Jonghyun se había negado a mostrar nada hasta no tener la novela terminada.

Por supuesto que se había rehusado a hacerlo, porque sabía perfectamente que no le permitirían escribirlo. Y aunque estaba enfadado con él, tenía que reconocer el mérito de haber escrito una historia tan impresionante en tres escasos meses.

Ante la pregunta de Jinki, Jonghyun desvió la mirada hacia Taemin, y todos le imitaron.

—Puedo, si me ayudas —dijo.

Taemin frunció el ceño, se mordió la cara interna de sus mejillas y apretó los puños para reprimir su primer impulso de mandarlo a la mierda. Kibum prácticamente se le echó encima.

—¡Taemin! ¡Taeminnie, por favor! —le suplicó, cogiéndole de las manos—. ¡Ayúdale! Sé que se ha comportado como un cabrón escribiendo vuestra historia sin permiso, pero piensa en la editorial. La apuesta del Choi es la de una promoción conjunta: si cae un libro, caen los demás. ¡Caemos todos! Caeremos si Jonghyun no presenta algo diferente al libro actual.

Xyli, que de normal era tan impulsivo y emocional como Kibum o incluso más dependiendo de la ocasión, apartó al editor con suavidad y se colocó delante de su mejor amigo.

—Yo estaba ahí cuando terminaste de leer el libro, vi tu cara. Te dio rabia que escribiera sobre ti sin tu consentimiento, pero en realidad, lo que más te molestó es que escribiera lo que le pareció sin tener idea de la historia completa, ¿verdad? —le dijo, tomándole de las mejillas para que le mirara directamente a los ojos—. Tómatelo como una oportunidad de contarlo como realmente ocurrió.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? —susurró Taemin, a quien de repente no le salía la voz.

—Sí —respondió en el mismo tono de voz—. Te estoy pidiendo que rompas el tabú que ha sido Minho durante todo este tiempo. Que te enfrentes a esos sentimientos que tanto te has esforzado por ocultar, por ignorar. Porque Minho va a volver de Yakarta y estoy harto de ver como a la mínima que te trastoca los esquemas, vuelves a casa drogado y lleno de marcas.

—Xyli... —murmuró, sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Estoy cansado, Taemin, de que cada vez que estés mal te encierres en ti mismo, de que me dejes al margen y te autodestruyas hasta quedarte satisfecho. Porque yo tampoco quiero seguir con ese tipo de vida. He encontrado a una persona que ha conseguido espantar a los fantasmas de mi pasado y sé que algún día te pasará a ti también, pero para ello tienes que estar dispuesto a dejarlos ir.

Una parte de Taemin tenía claro que sólo le estaban enredando para que ayudar a Jonghyun a salir del paso, y otra sabía que la preocupación de Xyli era real. Derrotado, le agarró de la camiseta y le besó delante de todos sin importarle estar en uno de los pasillos de la editorial. Su compañero de piso correspondió con mucha lengua y saliva, como eran todos sus besos. Al separarse se sonrieron con cierta tristeza, porque ambos sabían que era el último beso.

—Jonghyun —le llamó, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo—, empieza metiendo a Xyli como personaje para cambiar tu libro porque sino nunca será realista.

Todos los presentes soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que Taemin accedía a ayudarle finalmente. El escritor sonrió y le dio las gracias. Se despidieron de Krystal, anunciándole que se iban al piso de Jonghyun a ocuparse de la edición de la novela, pidiéndole que les llamara si tenía alguna noticia nueva.

Por el camino, Jonghyun le escribió un mensaje a Minho sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, ocupados discutiendo ideas como estaban.

 

> _Taemin y Kibum me van a ayudar a darle un nuevo enfoque. Confía en nosotros. ¡Escribiré una novela mejor que la primera y joderemos a los cabrones que nos han robado!_

 


	12. Un repartidor de comida particular

**Un repartidor de comida particular**

 

* * *

 

 

Como le había dicho a Krystal, nada más aterrizar, Minho había ido directo a la comisaría que se encargaba del caso. Decir que estaba de mal humor era un eufemismo. Cansado, otro. Dada la hora en la que se había enterado de lo sucedido, para llegar había tenido que hacer dos escalas. Dos escalas que significaban que se había pasado las últimas doce horas viajando en las cuales su enfado y su ira no había hecho nada más que aumentar.

Pero era algo que lo había ayudado, por supuesto. Había parecido mucho más agresivo y peligroso al llegar a comisaría y esperaba que esa impresión les hiciese trabajar más rápido.

En el taxi entre la comisaría y la sede de la editorial, se pasó todo el trayecto al teléfono con Heechul. Al fin y al cabo, allí había dejado su trabajo a medias y lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudar. Había adelantado trabajo en las diez horas de vuelos a cambio de no pegar ojo.

Cuando entró por la puerta, la editorial bullía como un hormiguero en pleno verano. Nadie lo detuvo mientras avanzaba a pasos agigantados hacia el ascensor y por un segundo Minho dudó entre la razón. No tenía claro si el motivo sería su aspecto desaliñado en comparación con lo habitual o su cara de enfado. Una vez en su planta, Kim Kibum fue la primera persona que vio.

—En la sala de reuniones —advirtió Minho con sequedad cuando notó que iba a comenzar a hablarle.

Sin darle más opción que acatar su orden, Minho entró como un torbellino en su despacho y cerró de un portazo. Dejó el maletín de su portátil sobre la mesa con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz antes de agarrar los documentos que Krystal ya había colocado para él en una carpeta. Ni siquiera se había fijado en ella al entrar. Tampoco era como si fuese a intentar hablar con él hasta dentro de unas horas.

Krystal lo conocía bien y sabía que cuando estaba así de enfadado no trababa con nadie.

Ojeó los documentos en la mano y sosteniéndolos, salió de su despacho en dirección a la sala de juntas.

Kibum y Jonghyun estaban allí, como cabría esperar. Pero también Taemin y Jinki. Debería haber esperado que estuviesen presentes, pero ver a Taemin fue lo único que distrajo su mente un mínimo antes de dedicarse de lleno a lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Pero es que con esa mirada determinada y ese aspecto, Taemin estaba más impresionante que de costumbre.

Quizás, que no hubiese marcas visibles en su cuerpo y estuviese sentado en lo más lejos posible del pintor ayudaba, pero Minho, en su hora número 32 sin dormir, no estaba de humor para intimismos e introspección.

—Mi idea es la siguiente —dijo, cerrando con fuerza y sin molestarse en decir un buenos días que no sería más que una mentira con la que darle pie a Kibum de replicarle algo. Estaba cansado, se moría de ganas por darse una ducha y cambiarse el traje aunque era plenamente consciente de que ni una cosa ni otra iban a estar en su futuro más inmediato. No podría salir de allí hasta la noche. Iba a tener que preparar una nota de prensa, declaraciones y, teniendo en cuenta que Jonghyun no iba a estar disponible, aparecer en algún lugar público que diese pie a que lo entrevistasen al respeto del robo. Un restaurante o algo similar. Pero mañana. Ese martes ya bastante iba a tener—. Jonghyun ha dicho que puede y yo tengo fe ciega en él; va a reescribir la novela. Y será mejor. Kibum, Siwon, que ha hecho el tráiler de Fantasmas, es uno de los mejores profesores de lengua y literatura que hay en la ciudad: podremos contar con su más absoluta confidencialidad y puede ser valioso para ayudarte con los aspectos más rutinarios de editar el nuevo libro. Es importante que transmitamos una imagen de absoluta normalidad, así que no cambiéis vuestras rutinas. Yo me encargaré de la prensa y cambiaré lo que sea menester de la campaña. Si la sospecha de que era el libro verdadero se extiende, todo el proyecto conjunto de la Feria va a desplomarse como un castillo de naipes. —Tomó aliento y paseó la mirada por todos y cada uno de ellos—. No voy a permitir que eso ocurra.

—Necesitamos un nuevo diseño para la portada, y que la imprenta trabaje el fin de semana anterior —observó Kibum, que había sido el primero en asentir y, por una vez, parecía de acuerdo con Minho.

—Y redistribuir la logística para llevar los libros al stand —añadió Minho asintiendo.

Acababa de sellar un pacto con Kibum, los dos eran conscientes de ello, y tenía que poner todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que durase.

—Yo puedo… —comenzó Jinki.

—Tú y el señor Lee vais a ser indispensables para el proceso creativo —lo interrumpió Minho, quizá un poco más secamente de lo que habría sido necesario. A su pesar, iba a necesitarlos, a ellos, y también a alguien que sorprendentemente no se encontraba presente—. Si está disponible, el señor Park sería la persona adecuada para trabajar con la nueva portada. Tiene una buena reputación como fotógrafo y yo mismo he visto los resultados de su creatividad. Junjin ha hablado muy bien de él y confío en que su participación contribuya a mejorar el resultado previo. De los detalles técnicos y logísticos ya me ocuparé yo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Volvió a pasear la mirada por la sala y al parecer nadie tenía nada que añadir. Evitó con todas sus fuerzas pararse más tiempo sobre Taemin que sobre los demás, aunque fue consciente de que había fracasado cuando un arrebato de curiosidad le hizo preguntarse por qué lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese reflexionando sus palabras porque había algo que no terminaba de encajar.

Por supuesto, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Taemin lo detuvo, inmovilizándolo como si unas cadenas imaginarias lo hubiesen atado a su sitio.

—Has hablado de quién va a ayudar a Jonghyun y a Kibum, pero… ¿quién va a ayudarte a ti?— preguntó Taemin, como si de verdad quisiese una respuesta.

Minho se dijo que tenía que ser el cansancio el que le hacía creer que no había beligerancia en su tono de voz, que si cabía, había un deje de preocupación en la forma cuidadosa en la que había enunciado la pregunta.

Se giró, dispuesto a mirarlo a los ojos antes de responder que él no necesitaba a nadie pero como le había pasado la tarde anterior con Heechul, se descubrió incapaz de mentir de forma tan descarada.

—Yo… no habrá problema. Tengo experiencia solucionando crisis laborales.

—Pero la experiencia no significa que de pronto tus días vayan a tener treinta horas en vez de veinticuatro —rebatió Taemin.

—Me las arreglaré, no os preocupéis. Vosotros concentraos en la novela.

Las cadenas imaginarias que lo retenían desaparecieron y no perdió ni un segundo en salir de allí. Una vez de nuevo en su despacho, le dijo a Krystal que no quería interrupciones, a menos que se tratase de Yuri, y se enfrascó en las mil y una llamadas y correos electrónicos que tenía que enviar para subsanar el problema de imagen y medios.

Era una suerte que en su despacho, además de su portátil, hubiese dos ordenadores. Dejó uno para todo lo relacionado con Indonesia, otro para lo de la editorial, seguro de que así no perdería detalle ni de una cosa ni de la otra.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, a última hora de la tarde la noticia del robo había comenzado a llegar a oídos importantes y, para cuando le dieron las nueve y Krystal le anunciaba que se iba a casa, Minho estaba hablando con el presidente Kang, esforzándose lo máximo posible en quitarle hierro al asunto.

Teniendo en cuenta que el asunto era la bajada en bolsa de Strong Heart por culpa de lo ocurrido en las dos filiales, Minho tenía mucho que esforzarse.

Tiempo después, y no sabía cuánto porque la falta de sueño había hecho que su cansancio sobrepasase ese límite en el que ya ni tenía ganas de dormir de puro agotamiento, una llamada a la puerta lo distrajo de la nota de prensa que iba a enviar en escasos momentos. Taemin, a la cabeza de Kibum, Jonghyun, Jinki y Xyli, venían a informarle de que iba a ser medianoche y se iban a casa para descansar algo.

Minho no fue capaz de contener a tiempo su expresión de sorpresa ante la revelación y apenas pudo contener el suspiro de frustración. El tiempo se le escapaba de las manos como agua.

—Me parece correcto —respondió, una vez fue capaz de controlar su conexión cerebro-boca—. Descansad.

Volvió a su nota de prensa sin esperar a escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

—¿Te quedas?

Sorprendido, levantó la vista de nuevo y vio a Taemin allí, todavía en el umbral de la puerta. Los demás se habían distanciado un poco, pero Jonghyun lo miraba con el ceño fruncido como si él también estuviese lo descontento que Taemin parecía.

Pero la pregunta la había hecho Taemin, así que iba a contestarle con sinceridad.

—En Yakarta, Heechul todavía está trabajando y tenemos una videoconferencia en un cuarto de hora. No me da tiempo de llegar a casa para hacerla desde allí.

Le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. Su gesto fue la señal que Jonghyun necesitaba para dar la vuelta, sobrepasar a Taemin y mirarlo con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Pero tú has comido algo en todo el día? —inquirió, molesto, cuando tras curiosear en la papelera no pudo encontrar nada que no fuesen documentos en ella.

—¿Y a ti que cojones te importa? —replicó Minho, súbitamente irascible—. Que me hayas visto borracho un día no significa que seamos amigos.

—Es decir, que no —se quejó Jonghyun, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando la parte ofensiva de su respuesta como si no la hubiese escuchado.

Si hubiese poseído sus plenas facultades, Minho habría agradecido que lo hubiese ignorado. Al fin y al cabo, no era adecuado responderle así al motor económico de la compañía.

Como estaba muy lejos de pensar con prudencia y ser políticamente correcto, Minho lo único que quería era que salieran y lo dejasen terminar su lista de tareas del día tranquilo. No tenía tiempo para intentar dilucidar por qué el escritor sentía preocupación hacia su forma de vida.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Bueno. Vale. Pues nos quedamos a trabajar hasta que tú te vayas a casa. Se supone que somos un equipo, ¿no?

Jonghyun salió de su despacho cerrando de un portazo. Minho no tenía tiempo para ellos, ni ganas. De haber vuelto a salir y haber insistido en que se fuesen a casa, habría podido ver la expresión pensativa de Taemin y la enfadada de Jonghyun. Se habría dado cuenta de que ninguna de las dos iba a dejar de perseguirlo en las próximas semanas.

Heechul ya estaba llamándolo por Skype y él… Minho necesitaba terminar eso. Si querían quedarse, eran adultos.

 

*

 

Media hora después, Taemin volvió a entrar en el despacho de Minho sin pedir permiso. La conferencia seguía y al ver que Minho dejaba de prestarle atención un momento, Heechul le gritó para que se centrara. Taemin le indició con un gesto que continuara como si él no estuviera presente, y se acercó al escritorio para colocar la bolsa de plástico que traía repleta de comida. Minho retomó la conversación, pero recogió los papeles que había desparramado por la superficie y que ya no necesitaba para dejarle espacio.

Taemin trató de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras sacaba los envases todavía calientes de la comida que había comprado en los puestos de la calle que todavía estaban abiertos. Se había asegurado de que hubiera una variedad nada desdeñable de alimentos y que estos, además de ser del agrado de Minho, le aportaban una energía que sin dudas necesitaba.

El olor de los platos le abrió el apetito a Minho, quien no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo más que sus barritas energéticas. Estaba tan cansado física y mentalmente que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por rechazar el acto de buena fe de Taemin, quien le regaló una preciosa sonrisa cuando le vio coger el tape que le quedaba más próximo y comenzaba a comer sin dejar de lado su conversación con Heechul.

Taemin tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y comenzó a ingerir los alimentos en silencio, sin interferir en el trabajo de Minho, tratando de ser uno más con la inmobiliaria. Podría haberse marchado a la sala en la que Kibum y Jonghyun tomaban la segunda cena que él mismo les había traído aprovechando que salía para comprarle algo a Minho, pero nada le aseguraba que fuera a comer si tan sólo le dejaba la comida sobre la mesa, es más, Taemin le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que con semejante nivel de estrés en las venas como para haber perdido la paciencia con Jonghyun antes, necesitaría hacer presión con su presencia para obligarlo a comer.

Intentaba no mirarlo para no hacerle sentir incómodo, porque la situación de por sí lo era. Minho y Heechul discutían sobre asuntos complicados y tecleaban a toda velocidad en el ordenador; de haber sido otros tiempos, Taemin le habría metido la comida en la boca directamente para que no se distrajera y ganas no le faltaron, porque él terminó de cenar mucho antes que Minho, a quien se le estaba enfriando la comida. De modo que cuando llevaba más de diez minutos sin probar bocado, Taemin se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó que se terminara la cena. Minho obedeció dócilmente y a Taemin le hizo gracia el puchero inconsciente que mostró por ser regañado.

Se le ocurrió otra idea y sacó el móvil para escribirle un mensaje a Kyuhyun, ya que no tenía el número de Changmin.

 

> _Hyung, consulta con los demás y aconséjame un restaurante cómodo cercano a la editorial. Mañana voy a obligar a Minho a almorzar._

 

Para que comprendiera de qué iba la cosa, le sacó una foto a hurtadillas mientras comía con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la pantalla, escuchando lo que Heechul le decía al respecto. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo por su acto y le mandó la foto a Kyuhyun.

Cuando Minho terminó de cenar, Taemin recogió los envases y volvió a meterlos en la bolsa para tirar la basura. Alzó el puño en señal de ánimo y le dijo un «hwaiting» silencioso antes de salir por la puerta.

Taemin sentía que había realizado su buena acción del día, aunque ésta hubiera sido mejor si hubiese logrado hacerle dormir, pero tras verlo trabajar, desechó la idea de intentarlo porque lo único que conseguiría sería que le contestara del mismo modo en que lo había hecho antes con Jonghyun.

Se acercó a la sala en la que su amigo debía estar escribiendo, pero le descubrió en actitud cariñosa con Kibum, que por primera vez en días parecía relajado, así que se marchó de las oficinas sin despedirse de ellos.

De pronto, toda la gente que le rodeaba estaba felizmente emparejada: Jonghyun y Kibum, Xyli y Jinki, Taejung y Jaewoon, Minho y su trabajo. No podía evitar sentirse un poco solo, y era en esos momentos que sentía el impulso de llamar a Jaeho, pero había borrado su número del teléfono para evitar la tentación. No era justo hacerlo sin avisar, pero entonces recordó que en Navidad fue él quien le hizo lo mismo después de averiguar que conocía a Xyli y podía poner en peligro esa parte de su vida que mantenía en secreto para su familia.

Estaba tratando de ser mejor, de superar su rencor, de no dejarse llevar por su impulso autodestructivo, y no era nada fácil.

Condujo sin prisa por las calles casi vacías de Seúl, rumbo a su casa. Trató de pensar en su nueva novela para no darle vueltas a la maraña de emociones que le oprimían el pecho en ese momento. No funcionó, pero al menos lo intentó. Al aparcar y bajarse del coche, pensó que en cuanto recibiera el primer pago por Fantasmas iba a comprarse su propio vehículo para dejar de utilizar el de Jinki. Al llegar a casa, él y Xyli estaban desternillándose en el salón mientras veían monólogos divertidos en el portátil de su amigo. Agradeció mentalmente no encontrarlos en actitud cariñosa, porque era lo último que le apetecía soportar. Xyli palmeó a su lado para que se sentara con ellos y el humor de Taemin mejoró al cabo de diez minutos al unirse a las carcajadas de sus amigos.

Pero no se sacó a Minho de la mente en ningún momento. A Minho trabajando sin parar en la oficina. A Minho con esas ojeras tan pronunciada, con los ojos rojos del cansancio y con ese aspecto de estar a punto de desplomarse sobre la mesa en cualquier momento.

A Minho, sin más.

Al día siguiente, la pesadilla que suponía el libro robado de Jonghyun continuaba en la editorial, pero Minho llevaba otro traje, así que parecía que no había pasado toda la noche en la oficina, aunque su rostro mostraba que sí lo había hecho trabajando.

Dentro de lo que cabía, habían tenido suerte de que hubiera sido el libro de Jonghyun el que habían robado y no cualquier otro, porque de todos ellos, el único escritor capaz de reescribir su novela en tan poco tiempo y con semejante maestría, era él. Jonghyun tecleaba rápido y terminaba los capítulos en pocas horas. Su imaginación no tenía límites, y sólo necesitaba una pequeña idea para desarrollarla y convertirla en una escena cargada de detalles. Taemin le había contado su versión de la historia de principio a fin: cómo había conocido a Minho, cómo se había enamorado de él, cómo había sido su relación, su ruptura y esos tres años sin él. Jonghyun no le preguntó por el presente, no lo necesitaba, así como tampoco necesitó más de él para tener claro los cambios que iba a darle a la novela para contar la misma historia pero que pareciera otra. Kibum iba corrigiendo los capítulos conforme los terminaba, diccionarios y normativa ortográfica delante para asegurarse de que cada palabra estaba situada en el lugar correcto de la oración cuando tenía dudas. Hacían un gran equipo sin lugar a dudas.

Taemin había leído los capítulos ya terminados y no pudo más que maldecir a Jonghyun por haber plasmado tan bien su vida en el contexto de la protagonista musulmana. Era simplemente increíble. Si Taemin se había comparado alguna vez con él, ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba a años luz de su talento y eso le desanimaba.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón ante la llegada del mensaje de Kyuhyun con la dirección del restaurante, tomándole varios segundos acordarse de a cuento de qué venía eso. Al caer en la cuenta del impulso que le había llevado a mandar ese primer mensaje, quiso golpearse a sí mismo por no haber pensado en las consecuencias. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, más después de haber informado a los hyungs no sólo de sus intenciones, sino del estado lamentable en el que estaba Minho. Había despertado la preocupación y ahora tenía que hacerse cargo.

—Disculpa, Krystal —la interrumpió con una de sus mejores sonrisas adorables—, ¿se encuentra el señor Choi en su despacho?

La pregunta sobraba porque era evidente que sí, pero debía seguir el protocolo si su secretaria estaba presente.

—No quiere que le molesten. ¿Es importante?

—Me lo quiero llevar a un restaurante para obligarlo a comer. Juzga por ti misma.

Krystal lo meditó durante tres segundos contados antes de levantarse.

—Voy al baño —respondió sin más y se marchó.

Taemin sonrió al ver que tenía su complicidad y, aprovechando que ya no tenía ningún obstáculo para acceder a Minho, respiró hondo para armarse de valor y volvió a entrar en su despacho sin llamar. No le sorprendió verle entre los dos ordenadores, con el ceño fruncido y una mano sobre el teclado y otra sobre el ratón.

—Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos.

—¿Eh?

A Minho le pilló tan desprevenido que hizo sonreír a Taemin.

—Fuiste tú el que dijo que teníamos que hacer vida normal —fue improvisando, pero con una seguridad en sus palabras digna de un gran actor—, pero Jonghyun no puede perder el tiempo haciendo vida normal porque tiene que escribir, así que tú y yo podemos encargarnos de regalarle unas cuantas imágenes a la prensa que hay en la puerta. El gerente en funciones de Seoul Cultural Publishers saliendo a comer con uno de los escritores promesa; la publicidad no me vendría mal.

Taemin se esforzó por no reír ante la cara de asimilación de Minho, quien sin dudas tenía dificultad para seguir el hilo de su labia rápida por las horas de sueño que necesitaba recuperar.

—¿Seguro que quieres comer conmigo? —preguntó finalmente.

Y Taemin no fue capaz de contener la carcajada por más tiempo.

—No tenemos por qué ir muy lejos y es publicidad que nos beneficiará al final de la feria —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. Además, mejor que la prensa nos acose a nosotros que a Jonghyun.

—Sí, tienes razón —acabó suspirando mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, en un gesto que Taemin sabía traducir como fuerte dolor de cabeza—. Está bien. Dame diez minutos.

—Te espero fuera. Y será mejor que te pongas las gafas de sol —le aconsejó.

Si no fuera por el cansancio de Minho, Taemin era consciente de que le habría costado mucho más despegarlo de la silla y sus ordenadores. Comprobó la dirección del lugar una vez más para memorizarla y no tener que sacar el móvil, como si fuera un restaurante al que soliera acudir con frecuencia. Minho salió a los pocos minutos con su maletín en mano y las gafas de sol puestas. Taemin no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero le horrorizó la idea de que también se pusiera a trabajar en el restaurante.

Cuando salieron, la prensa los abordó como un animal acecha a su presa para cazarla. Minho interpuso un brazo entre ellos y Taemin de manera protectora, en un gesto que le salió por instinto. Dio una respuesta estándar a las preguntas y el personal de seguridad les ayudó a llegar hasta el coche de Minho. Se montaron y arrancaron con cuidado de no llevarse a nadie por delante.

—No sé cómo los famosos aguantan esto cada día —comentó Taemin mientras miraba los flashes de las cámaras a través de la ventana.

—Es parte de su trabajo —respondió—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Taemin desvió la mirada hacia la carretera y le indicó el camino hasta el restaurante, que estaba a unas calles de distancia y en realidad no necesitaban el coche para desplazarse, pero ni siquiera había pensado en ello mientras Minho le dirigía hacia él. Tardaron más en aparcar que en llegar y una vez dentro, Taemin comprendió por qué Kyuhyun le había dado esa dirección.

Era un restaurante de comida tradicional coreana, por tanto, las mesas eran bajas y en lugar de sillas había cojines en el suelo. Tampoco era una sala común para todos, sino que cada mesa estaba separada por cubículos para dar intimidad. A Taemin no se le pasó desapercibida las intenciones de sus hyungs, y no supo si enfadarse o reír.

—Mesa para dos, por favor —se adelantó a Minho, quien era siempre el que hablaba—. En un lugar tranquilo, si es tan amable —especificó.

Si a Minho le pareció rara su petición, no lo manifestó. El maestro de sala les condujo a uno de los cubículos menos concurridos del restaurante y los invitó a tomar asiento. Antes de acceder a él subiendo el escalón, tuvieron que quitarse los zapatos. El espacio no era muy amplio, pero suficiente para dos personas. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a ver la carta que de inmediato les tendieron. Comentaron el menú con pequeñas sonrisas y acabaron haciendo su elección. En cuanto se quedaron solos, la incomodidad se hizo palpable en el ambiente.

—Todavía no te he agradecido la cena de anoche —dijo Minho para romper el hielo.

—No fue nada. Agradéceme el soportar el malhumor de Kibum y Jonghyun —bromeó.

—Cierto, le debo una disculpa —suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cara.

—Nah, Jonghyun ya ni se acuerda —le restó importancia—. Los enfados no le duran nada.

—Aun así, estuvo fuera de lugar.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por las formas, al menos con Jonghyun —le aconsejó mientras jugaba con los palillos con los que iba a comer—. Pero si de verdad quieres disculparte, invítalo a una cerveza y solucionado.

—Sois muy amigos, ¿no? Parece un buen tipo.

—Lo es —sonrió Taemin—. Un poco pesado a veces, con más cara que espalda también, pero buen tipo al fin y al cabo. Y es un maldito genio a la hora de escribir.

—Bueno, ni que tú no estuvieras a su altura —respondió por impulso, alzando una ceja.

—Oh, por favor. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Está sacándose otro libro de la manga en tiempo récord, yo no podría hacer eso.

—Seguro que sí.

—No —respondió de forma rotunda—. Créeme. Conozco muy bien mi forma de escribir y la de Jonghyun para cuanta diferencia hay entre nosotros.

—Bueno, vuestros estilos también son distintos. Él no tiene las tramas complejas y enrevesadas que tienes tú, eso requiere horas estrujándote los sesos y una gran memoria para tenerlo todo conectado. No quiero restarle mérito a Jonghyun, pero él no suele pasar de dos o tres personajes protagonistas, tú tienes doce.

En ese momento, el camarero llegó con el agua que había pedido Minho y el refresco para Taemin. Al depositarlo sobre la mesa, se volvió a marchar.

—Si hubieran robado Fantasmas, yo no habría sido capaz de reescribirlo entero como está haciendo Jonghyun, eso te lo aseguro —dijo, retomando la conversación anterior.

—Si hubieran robado Fantasmas... —Minho se detuvo al percatarse de lo que había estado a punto de decir; en su lugar soltó un suspiro y abrió la botella de agua para servirse—. Demos gracias a que sólo ha sido el de Jonghyun.

—Sí... —murmuró e hizo lo mismo con su propio refresco.

—Estoy deseando leerlo —le dijo para tratar de animarle—. Changmin no para de picarme haciendo comentarios al respecto.

Taemin sonrió divertido al imaginarlo.

—Sí, ya me contó su opinión. Creo que le hizo ilusión que le llevara la primera copia que se editó.

—Desde luego —sonrió Minho también—, y ten por seguro que te comprará una en cuanto salga a la venta. Todos lo harán.

—En realidad no quiero que lo compren por compromiso, sino porque de verdad les gusta.

—Tú no sabes lo pesados que fueron con Kim Haneul en su momento —le reveló—. Me leí Monstruos para que Changmin me dejara tranquilo, porque de lo que hablaba de ello le cogí hasta tirria al libro. —Sonrió al recordarlo—. Eso sí, cuando lo comencé no pude dejarlo y me lo ventilé en nada. Ya me habría leído Fantasmas de no haber ocurrido el problema con la filial en Indonesia, pero te aseguro que lo tendré leído para la Feria, igual que el resto.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Lo puedes leer más adelante cuando tengas tiempo.

—No —insistió—. Lo tendré leído para entonces.

Taemin sabía que discutir con Minho cuando se ponía tozudo era perder el tiempo, así que lo dejó estar.

—Entonces asumo que no has leído el de Jonghyun tampoco, ¿no?

En realidad ya lo sabía porque había sido la primera pregunta que le había hecho al autor en cuanto descubrió de qué iba la historia.

—No, tampoco —suspiró—. Y me siento fatal porque parece que no me interesa.

—Minho, en serio —le dijo con más seriedad, pronunciando su nombre de pila—, nadie te va a culpar por ello, más viendo cómo te estás esforzando para que todo salga bien. Así que relájate, ¿quieres?

Como un niño pequeño sermoneado, Minho bajó la mirada y asintió imperceptiblemente. Taemin no necesitaba que se lo dijera para saber que no estaba de acuerdo en estar esforzándose lo suficiente, porque a menos que saliera perfecto, para él sería un fracaso. Minho y su eterna competición contra sí mismo.

El camarero fue muy oportuno trayendo los primeros platos en ese momento, porque se había vuelto a formar un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Con la comida delante, no tenían por qué hablar, pero aun así Taemin buscó la forma de cortar el silencio.

—Creo que debería advertirte sobre la historia de Jonghyun para que no te pille desprevenido cuando la leas como me pasó a mí —dijo finalmente.

Minho levantó la mirada del plato con interés.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues... todavía no conoces lo suficiente a Jonghyun, pero ya sabes que le gusta escribir sobre los demás, ¿no? —dijo y esperó a su asentimiento para continuar—. Suele entrevistarse con la gente y va recolectando anécdotas que luego mezcla en sus historias, de ahí el componente real que transmite en sus escritos.

—Ajá...

—Bien —respiró hondo mientras jugaba con los palillos otra vez—, pues adivina sobre quiénes ha escrito esta vez...

Minho se le quedó mirando, parpadeando en su ignorancia. El cansancio ralentizaba su agudeza y estaba tan agotado que su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco. Taemin se señaló a ambos con los palillos para no tener que decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —fue lo más elocuente que llegó a decir el publicista.

—Nosotros —dijo finalmente, volviendo a respirar hondo—. Ha estado elaborando una historia sobre nosotros durante los últimos tres meses en base a lo que iba descubriendo.

—¿Pero no estaba escribiendo sobre musulmanes del siglo pasado? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender nada.

—Sí, y la ambientación la ha mantenido. Pero tú eres Hashim y yo Samira.

En la mente de Minho las conexiones parecían no terminar de producirse en base a su expresión confusa, así que Taemin entró en detalles de la historia.

—Al día siguiente de terminar de leerlo, le di un puñetazo —no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo—, y dejé de hablarle. Pero luego sucedió lo del robo y, en fin... hay que ser profesionales, ¿no?

—Le estás ayudando a reescribirlo —cayó en la cuenta Minho.

—Xyli me hizo ver que así podría darle veracidad, porque se marcaba algunas cosas —respondió sin mirarle a los ojos, llevándose comida a la boca.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Taemin —dijo de inmediato—. Jonghyun ni siquiera debería estar escribiendo sobre nosotros en primer lugar.

—Ya está hecho y de nada sirve cabrearse —contestó, viendo su reacción completamente normal—. Además, es una pedazo de historia, ¿sabes? Lo ha mezclado tan bien con el contexto de la época que no se nota a menos que conozcas la historia original, claro.

—Me da igual —espetó, de nuevo iracundo—. ¿Qué derecho tiene a escribir sobre los demás sin su consentimiento?

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —sonrió con tristeza—. Que leer a Hashim me ha hecho comprender ciertas cosas que nunca tuvieron sentido para mí.

Admiraba a Jonghyun como escritor no sólo por su imaginación, su léxico y ortografía, sino por su capacidad para lograr que el lector empatizase con los personajes. Taemin sentía que poca gente alcanzaba a comprender en su totalidad el universo de Monstruos al leer las críticas tanto de profesionales como por Internet, pero Jonghyun hacía llegar exactamente los sentimientos que quería expresar.

—Te lo he contado para que vayas preparado cuando lo leas, pero no te detendré si quieres arrearle otro puñetazo cuando termines —sonrió, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Minho no hizo ningún comentario porque estaba enfadado y no quería pagar su malhumor con él, así que se limitó a respirar profundamente para calmarse y comer, pese a tener el estómago cerrado. Taemin sentía que había estropeado el momento hablándole del libro de Jonghyun, pero no se le ocurría qué otro tema podía sacarle para mejorar su humor.

—Gracias por contármelo —dijo entonces Minho—. Por esta comida y por la de anoche.

—Gracias a ti por esforzarte tanto para sacar la editorial adelante. El trabajo que nosotros hacemos es insignificante comparado con el que haces tú —le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Yo? —Se señaló, sonriendo también, de mejor humor—. Yo sólo manejo cifras y coordino fechas, sois vosotros los que escribís las historias que mantienen la editorial a flote.

—Una editorial que se había ido a pique por su mala administración, ¿recuerdas? —Le señaló con los palillos—. Todos nos alegramos de tener a Don Perfecto Choi para sacarnos a flote, así que no te restes mérito.

—¿Don Perfecto Choi? ¿Ese es mi apodo? —preguntó tras una carcajada, la primera que soltaba en semanas.

—¿Me vas a negar que te sienta como un guante?

Taemin sintió un hormigueo en el estómago al ver la forma en que Minho le miraba y le sonreía, porque le transportaba directamente al pasado, a los días en que se había sentido amado y adorado por él. La gran verdad que Taemin había querido ocultar entre capas y capas de autodestrucción, era que extrañaba esos días más que nada en el mundo.

La mirada y la sonrisa que eran exclusivas para él, el tono de voz cariñoso que empleaba en la intimidad, el contacto de su cuerpo al tocarle, al abrazarle, al besarle. Porque él había dejado de ser el centro de su mundo, pero Minho nunca había dejado de ser el suyo.

La charla se alejó del trabajo para concentrarse en el grupo de amigos en lo que los platos se iban vaciando. Minho le habló de Changmin y los demás, y Taemin compartió algunas anécdotas sobre Xyli y los chicos en un ambiente considerablemente más relajado de lo que había comenzado. Cuando les trajeron la carta con el postre, Taemin la leyó minuciosamente para decantarse por uno de los helados. No supo cuánto tardó en decidirse, pero al levantar la mirada para comunicar su elección, descubrió que Minho había apoyado la espalda en la pared del cubículo y se había quedado dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta. Taemin se quedó con la palabra en la boca y una sonrisa boba al verle.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió del cubículo y pidió el helado en la barra. Se lo trajo de vuelta y en lugar de sentarse frente a él, movió el cojín para situarse a su lado. Le cogió con suavidad del cuello para obligarlo a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro y que no estuviese en una posición tan incómoda, y se tomó su helado sin prisa alguna.

Lo raro es que no se hubiera desplomado antes, pero Taemin suponía que había estado con la tensión suficiente en el cuerpo como para mantenerse despierto a saber durante cuántas horas. Se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido relajarle lo suficiente como para haberse quedado dormido de esa manera. Aprovechó para tomar otra foto y mandársela a Kyuhyun como prueba de que la misión había sido todo un éxito.

Por desgracia, Minho sólo durmió quince minutos. Se despertó sobresaltado, desorientado y al ver a Taemin a su lado, balbuceó algunas palabras debido a la confusión.

—Te has quedado dormido —le informó tranquilo, saliendo de la pantalla del juego de su móvil.

—No puede ser, ¿cuánto tiempo? —preguntó totalmente alarmado.

—No llega ni a veinte minutos, así que relájate.

Minho respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por la cara para espantar la neblina de sueño que le enturbiaba la mente.

—Necesito un café —manifestó.

—No, necesitas dormir —contestó rudamente, girándose hacia él—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste?

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo que despejarme. ¡Camarero! —le llamó, alzando la mano al verle pasar.

—No —se la bajó Taemin—. Se acabó la cafeína para ti.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —cuestionó el camarero.

—Un café cargado, por favor.

—No, ni hablar —se giró Taemin tajante, todavía sujetando a Minho—. Tráiganos la cuenta.

—Taemin —trató de hacerle entrar en razón con suavidad.

—¡Minho! —contrarrestó con más insistencia—. He dicho que no.

De haber estado en plenas facultades de sí mismo, habría intentado insistir un poco más pese a saber que no se saldría con la suya, porque cuando Taemin decía que no era que no, pero estaba tan cansado y le tenía tan cerca que no era capaz de coordinar dos pensamientos seguidos.

Salieron del restaurante tras pagar la cuenta con Taemin a la cabeza y antes de llegar hasta el coche, se detuvo, se giró y extendió la mano delante de él para que le diera las llaves. Minho miró su mano y después a él.

—No estás en condiciones de conducir.

—Taemin...

—No voy a arriesgarme a tener un accidente de coches porque a ti no te dé la gana dormir, así que dame las llaves.

—¿Por qué suenas como Changmin? —murmuró a regañadientes mientras metía la mano en su pantalón para buscarlas.

—Porque es efectivo —sonrió.

Pero Taemin no sabía que esa sonrisa era mucho más efectiva que la forma de hablar de su amigo.

—En realidad debería ir saliendo para Incheon en breves. Mi vuelo sale en unas horas, así que te dejaré en la editorial o donde prefieras.

Taemin le arrebató las llaves de la mano en cuanto las vio.

—Yo te llevo al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué? No.

—Sí. —Volvió a mirarle ceñudo—. Y luego llevaré tu coche a donde Kyuhyun y Changmin. No tengo nada que hacer, Minho. Todos estáis trabajando a contrarreloj y siento que yo no contribuyo de ningún modo.

—Eso no es cierto, Taemin —le dijo de inmediato—. Tú ya has cumplido con tu parte, así que no te sientas mal porque no tiene razón de ser.

—Como sea. —Puso una mueca de disgusto—. Déjame llevarte al aeropuerto. Así no tienes que molestar a ningún hyung.

Minho volvió a pasarse una mano por la cara para tratar de despejar la neblina que le impedía encontrar un argumento lo suficientemente bueno para negarse a su petición, pero no lo encontró, mucho menos cuando lo que realmente quería era alargar ese tiempo que estaba compartiendo con él en tan buenos términos, aunque luego le trastocase en lo personal de forma estrepitosa.

—Algún día aprenderé a decirte que no, lo juro —dijo, rindiéndose.

Taemin sonrió triunfante y se encaminó hacia el coche. Bloqueó su pensamiento de que ya sabía decirle que no, precisamente había sido una negativa suya lo que le había destrozado tres años atrás, pero se reprimió el comentario.

—¿Tienes que pasar por casa? —le preguntó una vez estuvieron montados y con el cinturón abrochado.

—No, ya lo llevo todo. Pensaba irme al aeropuerto directamente desde la editorial.

—Bien, pues vamos.

Taemin arrancó y, aunque al principio le costó adaptarse al coche, porque era considerablemente más grande que el de Jinki, se esforzó por conducir lo mejor que pudo para no darle motivos a Minho de querer cambiar de asientos.

Entablaron una charla amena que acabó siendo un monólogo de Taemin para cuando salieron de Seúl, porque Minho volvió a quedarse dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Al verle, Taemin sonrió complacido y rezó para que no se despertara hasta que llegaran. No lo hizo hasta que estaban a escasos kilómetros del aeropuerto y porque les pasó un avión por encima que estaba despegando.

—¿Otra vez me he dormido? Lo siento —murmuró somnoliento mientras se restregaba un ojo para espabilarse.

—Como vuelvas a disculparte por algo así te daré un puñetazo como hice con Jonghyun —respondió sin contemplaciones, mientras miraba por el retrovisor para asegurarse de que no venían coches y tomaba la curva hacia la derecha.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? —no pudo evitar sonreír Minho, divertido imaginando la escena—. Me habría gustado verlo.

—Puedo recrearlo para ti cuando vuelvas si quieres —sonrió travieso, mirándole un momento antes de devolver la vista a la carretera.

—Pena no me daría, la verdad —sonrió cómplice.

Aparcaron y fueron sin prisas hacia la zona de embarque porque habían llegado con tiempo de sobra. Minho le propuso ir al Starbucks y esta vez, Taemin no consiguió impedir que tomara café. Ambos pensaron que había sido en ese mismo lugar donde se habían visto de pasada meses atrás, cuando sus vidas seguían caminos totalmente diferentes y ni siquiera podían imaginar que volverían a cruzarse.

Mirando hacia la mesa en la que había estado sentado Minho, a Taemin se le pasaron muchas preguntas por la mente. Quería saber qué pensó entonces cuando le vio, qué hubiera hecho de haber sabido quién era en realidad Kim Haneul antes de aceptar encargarse de la editorial, por qué lo suyo con Jongin no había salido bien y por qué nunca le había buscado desde entonces, aunque para esa última sí que tenía respuesta. Taemin estaba tan convencido de que Minho ya no sentía nada por él como lo estaba de que él no había conseguido olvidarle en todo ese tiempo.

—Yo tampoco estoy con nadie —le dijo de pronto.

—¿Eh? —volvió a parpadear confuso.

—Tu discurso aquella mañana en la puerta de la discoteca —explicó, bajando la mirada para jugar con la pajita de su frapuccino—, pensé que también debías saberlo.

—¿No estás saliendo con nadie?

Minho frunció el ceño, como si algún esquema mental se le hubiera roto.

—No. No he vuelto a salir con nadie desde... bueno, desde ti —reconoció, cada vez hablando más bajo, incapaz de mirarle directamente.

—¿No? Pero... Xyli... —se atrevió a mencionarle, porque de sus dos candidatos, era por el que más apostaba.

—¿Xyli? —le sorprendió su mención—. Xyli ha sido un apoyo muy importante durante este tiempo, pero nunca ha sido más que una amistad con derecho a roce —explicó, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo—. Ahora está con Jinki y yo me he quitado de en medio para que puedan iniciar una relación.

—¿Y las marcas...?

Minho había intentado controlarse para no preguntarle, pero necesitaba saber si el autor era Xyli o no.

—Eso es otra historia... —suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro del aeropuerto—. Una que estoy tratando de dejar también.

—Me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión.

Taemin asintió, todavía sin mirarle y, por tanto, sin poder leer los pensamientos plasmados en el rostro de Minho.

—Pensé en lo que dijiste, en lo de verte como dos personas diferentes: Don Perfecto Choi por un lado y Minho por el otro. Y creo que es una tontería —opinó, girándose a encararle finalmente—. Me irrita tu profesionalidad condescendiente en el trabajo, como si no nos conociéramos de nada. Después de todo lo que hemos compartido, me parece una falta de respeto hacia... no sé, hacia nosotros mismos.

—En ningún momento pretendí ofenderte —le dijo de inmediato—, pensaba que así te...

—Que así me lo pondrías más fácil, ya. —Sonrió forzado—. Pero lo odio. Que no te culpo por adoptar esta postura después de cómo terminaron las cosas, pero no lo hagas más. Soy tu ex, no un desconocido, así que trátame como lo que soy.

—¿Y cómo se trata a un ex? —preguntó Minho por impulso, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—No lo sé, nunca había tenido uno, pero podemos aprender juntos. Si quieres.

—Quiero.

Se miraron a los ojos y Taemin no quiso leer lo que le transmitía porque era demasiado doloroso, pero estaba intentando canalizar su rencor y dejarlo ir poco a poco. No iba a ser fácil, pero tenía que dar ese paso para poder alcanzar su meta.

Terminaron sus bebidas y se acercaron al control de seguridad que los separaría. Minho había conseguido apurar el tiempo lo máximo posible, pero ya no podía entretenerse más o perdería el vuelo.

—Me leeré Fantasmas en cuanto pueda y te comentaré como fan lo que me parece la historia, no como gerente en funciones de la editorial.

—Eso espero —sonrió Taemin—. Siempre he confiado en tu criterio, así que estoy deseando saber qué opinas.

—Pues no te fíes tanto porque a lo mejor estoy tan emocionado que no consigo ser objetivo —sonrió también.

—Uy, señor Choi, ¿me está diciendo que no puedo confiar en su profesionalidad? —le picó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No me retes, Taeminnie —se le escapó sin darse cuenta, pero esta vez no se sintió mal por no haber podido controlarse ni siquiera cuando llevó una mano a su nuca como solía hacer antaño.

Taemin tomó la iniciativa y le abrazó para su sorpresa, pero Minho no tardó en corresponderle, estrechándole contra sí como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.

—No te esfuerces tanto, Minho —le dijo al oído en un tono de voz a medio camino entre serio y suplicante—. Eres un profesional excelente y estás haciendo un gran trabajo, ¿vale? Pero de nada sirve si no te cuidas. Duerme, por favor.

Se pegó más a él y hundió el rostro a su cuello durante unos segundos antes de separarse y obligarse a sonreír.

—Que tengas buen viaje.

No le permitió responder porque se marchó sin mirar atrás, así que volvió a perderse los pensamientos de Minho reflejados en su expresión facial.

En cuanto se montó en el coche, pisó el acelerador y puso la música de la radio a todo volumen para tratar de no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, en todo lo que había sentido al pasar tiempo con él, en la gran verdad que por fin había aceptado.

Seguía estando loca, profunda e irremediablemente enamorado de Choi Minho.

 

*

 

Minho estaba completa y absolutamente jodido.

La despedida en el aeropuerto lo había dejado repleto de energía eléctrica. Había sido como un sueño, desde el principio de su mañana… no, desde el momento en el que pasada medianoche había aparecido en su despacho con comida y, a lo tonto a lo tonto, lo había hecho comer su primera comida en ya no sabía cuánto tiempo.

La cuestión era que inesperadamente, había ocurrido lo contrario de lo que Minho creía lógico: Taemin no había utilizado su conversación de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yoochun como la excusa perfecta para distanciarse de él todo lo que su temporal y obligada relación de trabajo les permitía.

Y ese día… ese día había sido un sueño. Un sueño en el que Taemin sonreía con sinceridad y lo trataba con la proximidad necesaria para imponer sus opiniones. Habrían chocado más si Minho no hubiese estado tan sumamente agotado, pero en una parte de su cerebro había una pequeña voz que lo obligaba a reconocer que la velocidad a la que se estaba quemando, lo mucho que se estaba exigiendo, iba a pasarle factura antes o después. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por haber desperdiciado tiempo con Taemin en dormir, porque realmente no era otra cosa que desperdiciarlo.

Su enfado no llegaba muy lejos, claro. No cuando todavía podía sentir la sensación fantasma de ese abrazo que le había dado Taemin antes de irse sin mirar atrás. Era ridículo que encajasen con la misma perfección de la juventud, a pesar de que ambos habían crecido y eran personas distintas. No del todo, porque Minho no creía en los cambios absolutos de personalidad en los seres humanos, pero sí que había una infinidad de pequeños cambios que la edad y las experiencias habían traído consigo.

Lo de tratarlo como un ex… el único ex serio que Minho tenía era Jongin y pensar en él le hizo fruncir el ceño. Antes de su último encuentro, la transición con Jongin había sido… no fácil, porque Minho se había pasado meses luchando para reconquistarlo, para ser capaz de volver a convencerlo de que lo que tenían era más importante que sus diferencias. Hasta que le había hablado de Luhan, y luego de hablar de él lo había conocido y Minho… Minho había entendido a los dos minutos que lo de Jongin y Luhan era para siempre y la transición de eso a ser amigos no le había costado nada.

No se sentía capaz de mirar a Taemin como a un amigo. No de la forma que le había parecido natural con Jongin.

¿Pensar lo mismo de Taemin que de Changmin o Kyuhyun?

Imposible.

Y no porque fuese menos importante, si se lo permitiesen, sino porque… porque… no se sentía capaz de mirar a Taemin sin desearlo. De tenerlo cerca sin preguntarse quién le había dejado las marcas. Por qué. Cuándo. Dónde. Con él… quizá por lo mal que había terminado todo, pero con él, Minho no se veía capaz de aceptar que fuese feliz con otro.

Por supuesto, no quería admitir ni siquiera ante sí mismo que si eso era así se debía, principalmente, a que Minho no era capaz de creer que hubiese alguien en el mundo más adecuado para hacer feliz a Taemin que… él.

Fue toda una revelación que lo dejó sin aliento y pálido y con las manos tan temblorosas que la azafata de primera clase, al verlo, le había preguntado si estaba bien. El tiempo en el que había estado reviviendo ese día y reflexionando, su cuerpo, en automático, había hecho todo el proceso de embarque y de pronto había pasado de Starbucks a su asiento en primera como si no hubiese más que pestañeado.

Tras asegurarle que estaba bien, Minho tamborileó con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos impaciente porque la luz se apagase y pudiese encender su portátil y dedicar el tiempo y la energía que lo recorrían a trabajar. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una cita en los tribunales como testigo al día siguiente y ya bastante difícil iba a ser el proceso como para que encima tuviese la cabeza en las nubes.

La voz monótona de la tripulación de cabina le hizo resoplar y acomodarse mejor. Al parecer habría turbulencias nada más despegar, síntoma de que la época de monzones se acercaba, y no iban a poder disfrutar de un vuelo tranquilo. Tenía documentos en papel que podría sacar para mirarlos pero la verdad era que el arrullo del avión volvió a sumirlo en el soporífero estado en el que estaba y cuando fue consciente de ello faltaba una hora para aterrizar y había dormido, por primera vez en meses, seis horas del tirón.

Heechul lo recibió en la zona común de la suite, un montón de documentos todavía a medio revisar a pesar de que era muy tarde. Tras comentar los aspectos claves, se despidió diciéndole que iba a dormir un poco. Minho, como estaba más descansado que nunca en los últimos meses, se quedó trabajando hasta su cita en el juzgado.

Al salir de allí tanto él como Heechul tuvieron claro que el proceso se iba a alargar mucho más de lo esperado. Tanto que lo primero que hizo Minho de camino al hotel al volver fue modificar su agenda para adaptarse al horario que uno de sus abogados le había dicho que seguiría el proceso. Con la repercusión mediática que tenía, al fin y al cabo era normal que no se solucionase con una sola vista.

Teniendo en cuenta que el juzgado no trabajaba los viernes, Minho decidió utilizar ese detalle a su favor y, el viernes por la noche, tras no haber pegado ojo ni reposado ni un mísero momento desde que había llegado, estaba en el vuelo nocturno que lo dejaría temprano en Seúl.

Allí, deseoso de saber cómo estaba todo, fue directo a la oficina en donde Jonghyun, Kibum y Siwon ya habían cerrado a cal y canto uno de los salones.

—¿Cómo va todo? —le preguntó a Krystal una vez estuvieron en la intimidad de su despacho. Se desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta y la posó sobre su sillón, intentando evitar que se arrugase más de lo que ya estaba. Los vuelos internacionales de más de siete horas no contribuían a que los trajes se mantuviesen impolutos, por muy de diseño que fuesen—. ¿La novela avanza?

—Bajo presión pero a buen ritmo. Es una suerte que Kibum haya aceptado llamar a Siwon para que le eche un segundo vistazo a todo.

—Bien, bien —dijo, intentando enmascarar sus verdaderos y confusos sentimientos al pensar que era uno de los personajes principales y, seguramente, Siwon no habría necesitado ni dos líneas para darse cuenta—. ¿Tenemos ya el informe de cuentas del segundo trimestre?

—Yuri está trabajando en él.

—Pues me voy a su despacho.

Por el camino se cruzó con Jinki, que iba hacia los salones y al que saludó con un cabeceó. Era mucho más cordial que antes porque el abrazo de Taemin todavía estaba fresco en su mente y no podía hacer nada por sentirse mucho más ligero al saber que no estaban juntos.

Tras horas reunido con Yuri mientras revisaban los informes, Minho estaba tan satisfecho consigo mismo que no cabía en sí de gozo. La relación de beneficios del segundo trimestre del año ya daba muestras de incrementos más allá de la confianza inicial que haber sido adquirida por Strong Heart solía otorgar.

Si la Feria del Libro iba según lo esperado, si Jonghyun y el resto del equipo conseguían estar listos en dos semanas, los beneficios iban a ser apabullantes y podría terminar julio firmando cheques nada desdeñables para cada uno de los empleados que habían contribuido al éxito de la empresa.

Taemin lo estaba esperando apoyado contra la mesa de Krystal, hablando con ella. Minho debería haberlo supuesto. Después de ver a Jinki, estaba claro que Taemin iba a enterarse de su presencia allí. Si no hubiese estado de nuevo agotado pero de tan buen humor que se podría poner a tararear, habría evitado reaccionar a la presencia de Taemin como había reaccionado: dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa y saludándolo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Tú por aquí? —preguntó como si tuviesen mucho mejor relación de la que tenían.

A Taemin no le molestó en lo más mínimo porque le devolvió la sonrisa. La única confundida parecía Krystal, que los miraba con esa cara de póker que ponía a Minho en alerta sobre el interrogatorio que se avecinaba.

—Vengo como representante de la comitiva que quiere invitarte a comer —le respondió Taemin.

—¿Comitiva?

—Yunho y Jaejoong. Iba a ir a comer con ellos hoy y me han dicho que te llevase porque al final… ya sabes cómo son, la cosa se ha complicado.

Minho no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada. Claro que sabía cómo eran. Eso significaba que al final se habría auto-invitado hasta el apuntador y de un almuerzo tranquilo de tres iban a ser de más de veinte.

—Déjame enviar dos correos y estoy contigo en un momento.

Se metió en el despacho y cerró la puerta, con el estómago ligero del buen humor. Sus esfuerzos habían comenzado a dar frutos. No había casi nada que pusiese a Minho de mejor ánimo que verse recompensado. Podía listar las excepciones con los dedos de una mano y sus amigos eran una.

Taemin, al parecer, nunca había dejado de ser otra.

Por ese día, Minho iba a dejarse llevar un poco, demasiado repleto de energía y bebidas energéticas para poder calmarse. Hasta tenía ganas de salir a correr con Junsu, que solía ser el más exigente, después de Hyukjae, de sus compañeros de actividades deportivas habituales.

Los dos correos sin embargo, se convirtieron en dos correos, un informe y una llamada a Heechul, todo ello terminado eficientemente en velocidad récord. Al volver a salir, Taemin seguía charlando con Krystal, de la que se despidieron con un hasta luego.

Felicidad a un lado, Minho tenía que volver a estar trabajando en unas horas. Tenía un millar de detalles logísticos que pulir y necesitaba reunirse con varias empresas de distribución para trasladar los libros al stand. Quería hacerlo en persona porque no podían permitirse ni el más mínimo problema, así que eso lo dejaba con poco tiempo de la semana laboral para poder cerrar un trato de negocios por el que pagarían demás y sería rentable simplemente si el servicio era excelente.

En el avión había redactado el nuevo contrato al respecto de la distribución y aunque lo había enviado al servicio legal de Strong Heart, esperaba que se lo devolviesen aprobado y oficializado a lo largo del mediodía.

—¿Y dónde va a ser el banquete? —preguntó cuando salieron a la calle. La presencia de la prensa se había vuelto muy rara, ocasional y esporádica, a pesar de que apenas habían pasado un par de días. Conociendo a los medios de comunicación, seguramente algún ídolo habría hecho algo y lo estarían acosando a él.

—Pues tengo la dirección y sé que es un restaurante que descubrió Changmin, nada más.

—¡Entonces la comida va a ser estupenda! —exclamó, abriendo la puerta del taxi que se había detenido para ellos y dejando montarse primero a Taemin.

Una vez en el interior, dejó que Taemin diese la dirección y se acomodó, todavía consciente de que seguía sonriendo, y entablaron una conversación amigable y ligera que los transportó a los dos al pasado. Tanto eso como el resto del encuentro, en el que a pesar de ausencias perceptibles (Taejung, Heechul, Siwon, Hyukjae) el resto estaban allí. Sus amigos seguían siendo expertos en aligerar ambientes, en hacerlos reír y dejar que el mundo ajeno al grupo dejase de existir.

Nadie pareció sorprendido de que llegasen juntos y ni siquiera Changmin, tras una mirada de reojo que se había detenido en su sonrisa, parecía tener ganas de preguntarle. Lo que sí supo, y que nadie le había contado, era que en apariencia, Yunho, Jaejoong y Changmin estaban dando los primeros pasos para ese triángulo equilátero que iba a darles a todos el equilibrio que les faltaba. Al menos, Minho estaba seguro de ello.

El tiempo se le pasó volando y ni siquiera su cansancio, repleto de buen humor y adrenalina como estaba, hizo mella en él cuando se encerró en el despacho a trabajar hasta el domingo, día en el que tenía que volver a pasar siete horas en el aire para llegar a Indonesia.

Iba a concentrarse en ir paso a paso y obstáculo a obstáculo.

Además, nadie tenía por qué saber que era el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Taemin lo que le daba empujones en la dirección correcta.

Minho todavía podía guardarse alguno de sus secretos para sí mismo.


	13. Moverse para no cambiar

**Moverse para no cambiar de sitio**

 

* * *

 

 

Taemin vivió la última semana de junio con la mente en las nubes, sin ser consciente de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, demasiado ocupado sintiendo esa felicidad que le embotaba la mente. De repente había recuperado un periodo de su vida que nunca quiso que acabara. Cada día se reunía con un hyung diferente, ya fuera para comer o cenar, y poco a poco se estaba poniendo al día de todo lo que se había perdido durante esos dos años en los que se había alejado de ellos voluntariamente. Ninguno había cambiado, el ambiente siempre era informal y entretenido, justo lo que Taemin necesitaba para olvidarse del estrés que había en la editorial.

Por otro lado, se había aliado con todos ellos para arrastrar a Minho a comidas mientras estuviera en Corea, para asegurarse de que al menos una vez al día se llenaba el estómago en condiciones. Por supuesto, él era el encargado de llevarle al lugar en que fueran a reunirse, últimamente ya sin excusas porque Minho no se oponía a acompañarles. Y también había acabado encargándose de llevarle y recogerle del aeropuerto ya que los horarios de los demás no concordaban con los vuelos de Minho.

Durante esos días pisó con menos frecuencia la editorial, únicamente con el propósito de inspirar a Jonghyun o resolverle las dudas que se le planteaba, pero en cuanto terminaba su parte, se marchaba. Tal era la pompa en la que vivía, que Taemin no notó el disgusto de sus amigos hasta que a Xyli se le acabó la paciencia.

El último viernes de junio, Taemin había acordado con Changmin que se pasaría por su casa para recoger el coche de Minho e ir a por él al aeropuerto. Esa misma tarde, Jonghyun le había pedido otra entrevista en el salón de la editorial que ya casi había convertido en su segunda casa. Kibum, Xyli y Jinki estaban por allí, cosa que no le sorprendió, pero no se pasó a saludarles sino que fue directamente a reunirse con su compañero escritor.

Jonghyun llevaba ya la mitad del libro reescrita, pero ahora estaba desarrollando la parte de la trama que le dirigía directamente al final, final que debía cambiar por completo. No obstante, nada de lo que se le ocurría le parecía mejor que el desenlace que ya había escrito y eso le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Jonghyun era la clase de escritor que una vez tenía clara la idea, la plasmaba sin mayores dificultades, pero necesitaba saber sin reservas lo que iba a suceder para poder escribirlo.

La entrevista se extendió más de lo previsto por mucho que Taemin intentó cortarle, porque no iba a llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Kibum estuvo presente en la primera mitad para aportar sus propias ideas, pero acabó saliéndose, y durante los diez últimos minutos, fue Xyli quien le sustituyó. Se sentó en su misma silla y se cruzó de brazos. Taemin sabía, con sólo verle, que estaba molesto, pero le ignoró deliberadamente, más ocupado en vigilar el tiempo.

Cuando Jonghyun dio por finalizada la entrevista, Taemin salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala, sin despedirse siquiera. Xyli le siguió y una vez en la calle, le detuvo del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? Tengo prisa.

—No me digas —respondió empleando el sarcasmo sin sonreír, lo cual manifestaba que su cabreo era serio—. Tranquilo, no te voy a robar mucho tiempo, sólo quiero preguntarte si te paga bien.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, poniéndose a la defensiva automáticamente.

—El Choi. ¿Te paga bien?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No te has convertido en su chófer? —dijo alzando una ceja como si le sorprendiera que no supiera de qué hablaba—. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado un segundo trabajo ya que has dado por hecho que la feria no va a salir bien.

Taemin estaba acostumbrado al sarcasmo de Xyli, pero no a que lo dirigiera contra su persona y de forma tan despiadada. En la neblina de su mente comenzaba a ver las formas de lo que su amigo quería mostrarle, pero todavía no lo visualizaba con claridad.

—No sé qué te pasa de repente, Xyli, pero en serio que tengo prisa —le dijo e hizo ademán de marcharse.

—No, Taemin, ¿qué te pasa a ti? —alzó la voz, exasperándose—. Te recuerdo que ése por el que tienes tanta prisa por ver es tu ex, el tío que se folló a tu mejor amigo y te destrozó el corazón. El mismo por el que has estado tres años jodido. Me parece increíble que por ese capullo ni siquiera le prestes atención a Jonghyun, cuando de él depende que el trabajo de todos, tu trabajo, vaya a cosechar sus frutos o no.

—Te estás pasando, Xyli —le advirtió de malhumor—. Llevo toda la tarde con Jonghyun.

—Llevas toda la tarde a disgusto, más pendiente de la hora que de lo que te estaba contando.

—Bueno, disculpa si no estoy entusiasmado porque vaya a escribir sobre mí, te recuerdo que sin mi permiso previo.

—¡Oh, por favor, cuéntale ese cuento a quien se lo crea! Si no hubieras leído ese libro, no habrías invitado a Minho a comer la primera vez porque seguirías odiándole, y mucho menos estarías moviendo la cola como su puto chucho cada vez que vuelve a Seúl.

—En serio, Xyli, ¡cállate! —Le señaló con el dedo acusador—. Cállate, porque no tienes ni idea.

—Vale, me callo, ¿qué voy a saber yo? Sólo me he encargado de tu mierda durante los últimos años.

—Siento que te hayas tenido que encargar de mi mierda, no hace falta que lo sigas haciendo —respondió completamente enfadado y sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Xyli guardó silencio por la incredulidad ante sus palabras.

—De puta madre —contestó, mucho más suave pero no menos cabreado—. Me parece estupendo que vuelvas a juntarte con tus amigos de entonces, esos que se quedaron con Minho tras vuestra ruptura, esos que no te buscaron ni se preocuparon por si estabas bien o no. Pero, ¡eh! ¡Qué bien que volváis a ser todos amigos! —Mostró una sonrisa falsa—. Y que nos jodan a los demás. Ve, corre con Minho, llévatelo a cenar, que ya estamos Jinki y yo aquí para preocuparnos de que Kibum y Jonghyun no caigan enfermos por el esfuerzo que están realizando.

—Minho también está trabajando hasta la extenuación —le defendió.

—No lo pongo en duda —respondió mucho más calmado—. Pero Minho podría recibir ayuda si quisiera. Kibum, por mucho que tenga a Siwon, está haciendo en menos de un mes el trabajo que le ocuparía un trimestre, y ¿Jonghyun? ¿Qué te voy a contar de él? Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo duro que es escribir sin la inspiración suficiente y con la presión de la fecha límite tan cerca.

Ante eso, Taemin no fue capaz de encontrar una réplica lo suficientemente aceptable, por lo que guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

—Tú verás lo que haces, Taemin —concluyó.

Xyli se dio la vuelta y regresó a la editorial sin añadir nada más. Taemin se quedó completamente chafado. Respiró hondo y retomó su camino hacia el coche de Jinki, el cual se había agenciado desde hacía más de cinco meses ya. Al llegar a casa de Changmin y Kyuhyun, el primero le preguntó por qué se había retrasado, pero tan sólo le soltó una evasiva seca antes de coger las llaves del coche de Minho y marcharse.

Durante las dos horas de trayecto hasta el aeropuerto no pudo parar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Xyli, tan duras pero tan certeras. Por supuesto se equivocaba en la parte que implicaba a Yunho y los demás, porque no era cierto que no se hubieran preocupado por él, pero el resto era todo cierto.

En su política de desprenderse de su rencor, parecía haberse olvidado de todo el dolor que le había causado su ruptura y eso era algo que, por respeto a sí mismo, no podía tolerar. Minho ya estaba en la terminal esperando, trabajando con su tableta, por lo que le dio una voz para hacerse notar y cuando comprobó que le vio, retomó el camino de vuelta al coche sin esperarle. Se montó primero y se abrochó el cinturón. Minho tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto e intentó entablar conversación con él, pero Taemin estuvo muy seco y no le miró en ningún momento.

Ya era de noche para cuando emprendieron el camino de vuelta. La carretera que conectaba Incheon con Seúl estaba vacía. Taemin había puesto la radio en señal de no querer mantener una conversación y para llenar el silencio incómodo; Minho pilló la indirecta, cosa que agradeció.

A mitad de camino, el coche fue perdiendo velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo; por la discusión con Xyli y el enfado posterior, a Taemin se le había olvidado rellenar el depósito.

—Mierda… —murmuró e intentó arrancar el motor pese a saber que sería imposible—. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

—Taemin, tranquilo.

Minho le tomó de la mano para que dejara de apretar la llave y Taemin la apartó como si le quemara. Fue un acto tan poco disimulado que Minho no se atrevió a volver a tocarle.

—Se me ha olvidado echar gasolina —dijo, pese a ser evidente.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Llamaré a Changmin, a ver si alguno de ellos puede recogernos.

Taemin se mordió los labios, de pronto muy nervioso. Minho sacó su teléfono móvil e intentó hacer la llamada, sin embargo, no tenía cobertura. Salió del vehículo para intentar encontrar señal, pero no tuvo éxito. Taemin también lo intentó y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—¿En serio estamos perdidos en medio de la nada sin forma de contactar con nadie? —expresó incrédulo, incapaz de aceptar su suerte.

—Eso parece… —respondió Minho manteniendo la calma por los dos.

—Genial. Maravilloso.

Taemin se alejó del coche y de él, más nervioso por quedarse a solas en un momento en que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, que por el hecho de estar sin gasolina y no tener a dónde ir. Minho continuaba tratando de buscar señal, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Todo a su alrededor era campo, por lo que Taemin acabó sentándose sobre una roca que había a un lado de la carretera y se pasó las manos por el rostro en señal de desesperación. En lo que Minho trataba de buscar soluciones por su cuenta, Taemin tuvo un momento de lucidez y recordó que hacía unos diez minutos aproximadamente habían pasado un hostal de carretera. Se lo comunicó.

—Allí deberían tener línea —opinó Minho.

Sin más alternativa que esa, movieron el coche entre los dos para hacerlo a un lado y que no quedara en mitad de la carretera. Minho no quería dejar el coche sin vigilancia, pero mucho menos iba a permitir que Taemin caminara solo por ese lugar, de modo que agarró su maletín y emprendieron el camino, sin importarle dejar su maleta de mano en el maletero pues lo importante lo llevaba consigo.

Taemin no podía creer que les estuviera ocurriendo lo que les estaba pasando.

 

*

 

El camino hacia el motel, si es que al lugar medio decrepito podía llamársele así, fue de todo menos fácil. Taemin caminaba un par de pasos por delante de él, rodeado de un muro-burbuja de espacio personal tan invisible como infranqueable y Minho no podía entender qué había ocurrido para que hubiese cambiado de semejante forma en apenas un par de días.

Quizáz, al fin, había entrado en sus sentidos y decidido hacer cosas racionales que Minho había esperado hacía semanas. Porque la cordialidad y familiaridad que habían llevado últimamente eran un poco preocupantes.

Preocupantes para él, claro, que no hacía más que repetirse que no iba a durar. Que Taemin no iba a estar ahí para recogerlo en el aeropuerto y hacerlo reír y volver a ser el sol alrededor del que giraba todo su grupo de amigos.

Dos semanas de salto atrás en el tiempo parecían ser todo el cebo con el que su karma había decidido atraparlo para hacerle pagar sus faltas. Después de todo, en esa tarde que no había tenido al Taemin de las últimas semanas, Minho lo echaba de menos con tanta fuerza que hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido.

Pero no quería presionarlo. Por eso había pensado que buscar una forma de comunicarse con el exterior para llamar a una grúa o a alguien que los devolviera a sus casas era algo mejor que quedarse a pasar la noche en el coche. Su sedán era lujoso y caro y podrían haber esperado el alba allí cómodamente si el aire entre ellos no estuviera cargado de tensión y de la poderosa distancia que Taemin había creado entre ellos.

También sabía que seguramente estaba exagerando. Minho estaba cansado, le dolía todo después de noches sin dormir, juzgados, entrevistas y, sobre todo, horas y horas encerrado en aviones. El puente aéreo Seúl-Yakarta se había convertido en su casa, tanto era así que el personal de la compañía aérea le conocía por su nombre y él era capaz de distinguir a los diferentes equipos de tripulación de cabina sin problemas.

—Aquí no hay nadie —refunfuñó Taemin cuando se detuvieron delante del que tendría que ser el mostrador de recepción. Hizo sonar la campanita que había, al más puro estilo americano, todo lo fuerte que pudo hasta que un tipo, con mala cara y despeinado, apareció mirándolos de soslayo.

—Ya llego, ya llego —les dijo. Pasó la mirada del uno al otro y sus ojos, como cabría esperar, se quedaron con los detalles más evidentes: el aspecto joven y la exquisita belleza de Taemin, el traje caro de Minho y su mayor corpulencia. Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa lasciva, mientras ignoraba a Taemin y miraba directamente a Minho—. Entiendo la prisa, por supuesto. Ahora mismo nuestra única habitación disponible es la habitación de los juguetes, pero no creo que eso sea un detrimento para ustedes. La tarifa es un poco más elevada debido a los complementos de la suite, pero estoy seguro de que la disfrutarán…

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Taemin, con cara de pasmo mirando al empleado del hotel como si fuese de Marte. Minho tenía cero ganas de tener que enfrentarse a la conversación que seguramente iba a comenzar—. He sido yo quien te ha llamado, así que haz el favor de mirarme a la puta cara y no me ignores.

—Tiene genio, ¿eh? —dijo el idiota del empleado, mirando a Minho con una sonrisa conspiradora.

Minho, a duras penas, reprimió el impulso de llevarse una mano a la frente. Cuando Taemin lo miró, agresivo y enfadado y dejando salir todo lo que lo había hecho mostrarse frío y casi hasta enfadado, él se encogió de hombros, un vano intento por dejar claro que ni era culpa suya ni tenía nada que ver con la estupidez ajena. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que las cosas se pusiesen tensas de verdad. Y lo único que necesitaban era usar un teléfono.

—He dicho que te estoy hablando yo —dijo Taemin entre dientes, volviendo a centrarse en el empleado idiota y apretando los puños en lo que parecía un esfuerzo sobre humano.

Taemin siendo violento era otra de esas cosas que no había llegado a ver nunca. Otra de esas consecuencias de sus actos, y Minho no quería verlo así, tan enfadado y apenas controlado. No. No cuando su mente seguía traicionándolo con imágenes del Taemin que sólo había estado al límite de su aguante con Minho, desnudos y en el contexto que más se adaptase al momento.

—Disculpe —dijo, obligándose a ser educado y dando un paso hacia delante—, lo único que necesitamos es un teléfono.

—Pues me temo que no va a ser posible —les dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Minho sabía que era una de las técnicas más naturales e instintivas de marketing, pero no iba a dejarse seducir. Se cruzó de brazos y se alzó en toda su estatura, pasando a ser él quien se mostraba imponente y con cara de pocos amigos—. Como os habréis dado cuenta —continuó el empleado del motel al ver que Minho quería una explicación—, estamos sin línea. Están cambiando todo el trazado, tanto de fibra como de señales, y vamos a estar durante una semana con las comunicaciones absolutamente cortadas durante las noches.

—¡Lo único que quieres es vendernos una puta habitación! —le espetó Taemin. Minho dio un paso inconsciente hacia él, y entonces pasó a ser el receptor de su mirada airada.

—Inténtalo tú mismo —le dijo, apartándose y dejándole espacio para que mirase con sus propios ojos—. Puedes probar mi teléfono y la sala de al lado tiene ordenadores. Más allá está la cocina y el comedor, así que siéntete libre de confirmar lo que he dicho.

Por su sonrisa, Minho supo que el tipo estaba diciendo la verdad. Les había llevado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar del coche al motel, y no tenía ganas de volver. Estaba agotado y caminar a oscuras en zonas alejadas de la mano de dios no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento. Siguió a Taemin hacia la sala de los ordenadores y se quedó en la puerta. En el comedor había gente porque escuchaban murmullos.

—Está diciendo la verdad —dijo Taemin al cabo de un momento, perdiendo el enfado de un plumazo.

Minho, sin embargo, no estaba haciéndole caso. Desde la puerta había descubierto quién estaba al otro lado y, de pronto, todos los problemas de Strong Heart tenían más sentido. Uno de los ejecutivos, ese al que tanto Heechul como Minho siempre habían detestado instintivamente y sin motivos, estaba acaramelado con las dos personas frente a él. A uno de ellos lo conocía bien: era el publicista jefe de Running M, la compañía rival de Strong Heart. Simplificando mucho, era el equivalente de Minho en la compañía rival. A la otra la conocía porque la había visto persiguiéndolo por Seúl en los últimos meses: era la periodista del periódico económico que más problemas les había dado para dar una luz positiva a sus cometidos y la que había hecho la exclusiva del robo, poniendo en entredicho la competencia de Strong Heart para lidiar con un sector tan alejado al suyo.

Poniéndolo en entredicho a él.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dijo en un susurro a Taemin, al ver que hacían amago de levantarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó confuso ante su expresión apremiada y mirando la mano con la que Minho lo había agarrado del brazo como si quisiera quemársela con un rayo láser.

Minho no lo soltó y tiró ligeramente de él. Las voces sonaban mucho más cerca, tanto que podía descubrir quiénes eran.

—… Heechul y Minho son un incordio, pero con el nuevo testigo que hemos comprado, vamos a inmiscuirlos a ellos personalmente en el juicio de Indonesia —estaba diciendo el traidor—. El robo del libro ha sido una jugada maestra.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar —dijo el publicista de Running M—. Me merezco una recompensa, ¿no?

—Oh, sí, y te la daremos, para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Para celebrar que estamos un paso más cerca de nuestra meta.

Taemin, que ahora podía escucharlos, lo miró y se puso en pie cuando Minho tiró más bruscamente de él. Volvieron a recepción como una exhalación y le lanzó al recepcionista su tarjeta.

—Quiero la habitación para hace una hora —ordenó, sabiendo que sonaba más como un tirano que como el hombre sensato por el que lo tenían.

El recepcionista parecía pensar que eso se adaptaba más a lo que él creía que eran y que Taemin estuviese callado pero evidentemente enfurruñado no hacía más que contribuir a que su errónea impresión tuviese más fundamento.

—Oh, vais a disfrutar la habitación de los juguetes, sin duda —les dijo, devolviéndole la tarjeta a Minho y dándoles otra con el número de habitación—. Segundo piso a la derecha y al fondo.

Minho prácticamente salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Una vez protegido de lo que ocurría abajo, se detuvo a escuchar. Los tres de antes subían también las escaleras y maldijo a todo lo que podía maldecirse por estar incomunicado. Y necesitaba pruebas, claro. Aunque ahora todo tenía más sentido.

Volvió a tirar de Taemin y abrió la habitación. Al menos había traído su ordenador, y una vez dentro, encenderlo fue lo primero que hizo. Soltó a Taemin y fue directo a la cama para sacar lo que necesitaba para empezar a revisar datos y averiguar por dónde podrían pillarlo. Tenía que llamar a Heechul en cuanto salieran de ese zulo y…

Y nada porque Taemin acababa de cerrarle la pantalla de un portazo.

—¿Quién cojones eran? ¿Y por qué estaban hablando del robo del libro de Jonghyun? —exigió saber.

—Porque tienen que haber sido ellos. Sólo alguno de los ejecutivos podría haber tenido acceso a mis carpetas, y Heechul está claro que no iba a ser —respondió, apartándole la mano e intentando volver a abrir su portátil.

—Es decir que le han robado el libro para ¿joderte a ti? ¿A tu empresa?

—Sí —respondió Minho, mirándolo irritado.

Taemin dio un paso atrás, como si lo hubiera quemado con su rotunda afirmación. Algo ocurría en su cabeza que Minho no podía entender.

—Xyli tenía razón… —musitó, como si él mismo estuviese asustado.

Minho se quedó igual que si lo hubieran golpeado.

—Así que era eso —dijo, entendiendo perfectamente por qué Taemin estaba distante con él—. El fotógrafo te ha dicho que deberías recordar quién soy y lo que he hecho, y ahora que sabes con seguridad que le he amargado la existencia a tus amigos vas a dejar de fingir que te preocupas por mí —le espetó, incapaz de contenerse y deseando ponerse a trabajar y buscar las pruebas de la traición. Con palabras así de dañinas, sin lugar a dudas lo espantaría lo suficiente como para que lo dejase trabajar en paz. Y Minho necesitaba trabajar. No era uno de esos momentos en los que iba a dejarse camelar para hacer otras cosas—. Ahórranos tiempo a los dos, Taemin, termina de insultarme y déjame trabajar hasta que podamos salir de este tugurio.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? —respondió furioso—. ¿Con qué derecho hablas como si me conocieras?

—Por mucho que nos moleste a ambos, te conozco, Taemin. Puede que no entienda el por qué o el quién de tus marcas, pero te conozco.

—¿Mis marcas?

—Esas con las que aparecías en el trabajo, esas que ni te molestabas en ocultar. Esas que exhibías por ahí con orgullo.

De dónde había salido ese argumento y por qué su conversación había degenerado tanto era algo que Minho no quería plantearse. Ni por un segundo. El lenguaje corporal de Taemin, sin embargo, parecía a punto de arder de ira, así que se olvidó por completo de su ordenador y se giró para plantarse frente a él y mirarlo con ese enfado que en el pasado jamás se habría permitido mostrar en su presencia.

Con enfado y… celos. Esos celos que habían ido serpenteando en Minho hasta agarrarse a lo más profundo de su corazón, agazapados y con fuerzas renovadas al descubrir que no había sido ninguno de sus sospechosos los de las marcas. Que había alguien más, alguien con quién Taemin era lo suficientemente libre para dejarse marcar.

Era un conocimiento que quemaba. Quemaba tanto que ahora que Minho estaba fuera de control no podía evitar dejarlo salir.

Taemin esbozó una sonrisa perversa, casi malvada, y lo miró con arrogancia.

—Pobre Minho. De verdad has tenido que volverte un mojigato. Pero eso os pasa siempre a los niños buenos, ¿no? De todas formas, no podrías hacerme sentir así ni aunque lo intentases —se burló, mirándolo con una sonrisilla y eligiendo sus próximas palabras con cuidado—. No. Eres. Suficientemente. Hombre.

Fue como un hechizo.

Lo siguiente que Minho sabía era que había agarrado forzosamente a Taemin y lo estaba besando de una forma que hacía parecer su beso con Changmin un amistoso besito en la mejilla. Le sujetaba las manos en la parte de debajo de la espalda, y Taemin, aunque forcejeaba para liberarse, le devolvía el beso como si lo único que existiera en el mundo fuesen los labios de Minho.

Cuando se separó de él, miró por primera vez la habitación. Una habitación decorada en rojos y negros con esposas acolchadas enganchadas en el cabezal de hierro forjado. Con el cesto de látigos y consoladores, todo en sus embalajes originales, en la cómoda en uno de los laterales. La nota final era la hilera de diferentes tipos de lubricantes que había sobre una de las mesitas.

Sin pensar, lanzó a Taemin sobre la cama, que hizo amago de incorporarse y lanzarse a por él. Minho se dejó caer encima, impidiendo que sus esfuerzos llegasen a buen puerto, y le agarró una de las manos para cerrarla en una de las esposas.

Otro beso con dientes y lengua y furia y, en el fondo, demasiada añoranza para ser ignorada, y Minho recobró un poco sus sentidos y miro a ese Taemin, despeinado, indefenso y con los labios rojos de los besos, y se horrorizó un poco consigo mismo.

Había perdido por completo el control.

—Yo… —tartamudeó, levantándose de la cama y alejándose de ella—. Yo… lo sien… lo siento mucho, Taemin. He perdido la cabeza…

—¡Joder! —lo cortó Taemin, de pronto furioso de nuevo y con una mirada desesperada—. ¡Pues no la recuperes y vuelve a la puta cama!

 

*

 

Taemin había mandado todo a la mierda en su mente. No estaba pensando con coherencia y mucho menos planteándose las consecuencias de sus actos. Quería a Minho, ahora, sobre él. Quería que le arrancara la ropa e hiciera con su cuerpo lo que le viniera en gana. Quería que le besara, que le mordiera, que le torturara hasta llevarle a su límite. Quería su polla en su culo follándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Quería a Minho, de nuevo, entregado en cuerpo y alma a él.

Por eso su disculpa le sentaba tan mal, porque volvía a cerrar el grifo, uno que por fin había dejado escapar toda la tensión sexual que había entre ellos, toda la frustración acumulada de esos meses. Minho volvía a contenerse, volvía a esconderse tras la fachada de adulto profesional, políticamente correcto y eficiente en sus quehaceres. Don. Perfecto. Choi. El ser que Taemin más detestaba de todo el planeta. Porque era falso, pura fachada. El Minho de verdad no era racional, sino emocional. El Minho de verdad era apasionado y se entregaba con los cinco sentidos. El Minho del que no había podido dejar de estar enamorado era el mismo que intentaba esconder nuevamente.

Y Taemin no quería. Maldita sea, no quería volver a perderlo.

—¡Estoy hasta la polla de ti! —le gritó al ver que no había conseguido hacerle reaccionar—. ¡Hasta la polla de Don Perfecto Choi! ¡Del jodido Choi Minho que actúa del modo correcto, que es frío y profesional y exitoso! El que viste con trajes elegantes y conduce coches de lujo, ¡já! ¡Todo mentira! Eres una puta mentira, Minho. Te escondes detrás de esa imagen porque el trabajo es lo único que puedes controlar, así que te machacas y te machacas y te vuelves a machacar. Porque eres un cobarde —dijo, pronunciando cada sílaba de la última palabra por separado, deleitándose con los estragos que veía que le estaba produciendo—. Un maldito cobarde que huye todo el tiempo. Eres patético. ¡Acepta de una vez que te la pongo dura! ¡Acepta que quieres follarme! No vas a sorprender a nadie porque todos lo saben.

La cara de Minho era un poema. Estaba ofendido, sorprendido, indignado y enfadado, todo a la vez, pero seguía quieto cual estatua frente a la cama. Demasiado impactado como para reaccionar, así que Taemin aprovechó para expulsar todo su veneno y rencor en forma de látigo invisible contra su cuerpo.

—Me deseas —le dijo en un tono más suave, pero más hiriente también—. Y por primera vez en a saber cuánto tiempo, estabas siendo tú mismo. Pero está mal ser tú mismo, ¿verdad, Minho? Porque implica dejarte llevar por tus impulsos, implica acostarte ¡con mi puto mejor amigo sin importarte lo destrozado que eso me dejaría! —volvió a gritar con toda su rabia y rencor—. Y me importa una mierda que lo sientas porque el daño ya está hecho. Pero como ser tú mismo aparte de impulsos implica regodearte en tus remordimientos, porque eres tan jodidamente cobarde que ni siquiera intentas arreglarlo, te voy a ayudar a que saques al Minho de verdad.

El Minho de verdad, al que acababa de ver durante dos escasos minutos y al que necesitaba con urgencia volver a ver, volver a sentir.

—Ya no tienes nada que temer, ¿sabes? —dijo, de nuevo suave y mostrando una sonrisa vacía—. Porque no puedes hacerme más daño del que me hiciste. No puedes, es así de simple. Ni tú ni nadie. Lo bueno de tener el corazón hecho pedazos es que nadie puede volver a rompértelo. Y tampoco puedes volver a amar, así que de puta madre. Ahora puedo follar con quien quiera y no tener que lidiar con sentimientos.

Las imágenes iban cobrando forma en la mente de Taemin. Los primeros meses de llanto y desesperación, el consecuente vacío y luego, la liberación. En el sexo había encontrado el mejor de los consuelos. Era lo único que lograba alejar los pensamientos, alejar el dolor y encima le colmaba de placer y le dejaba lo suficientemente cansado como para caer dormido al momento. Era su vía de escape y casi la fuente de energía para continuar viviendo un día más.

—No tengo ni idea de a cuántos tíos me habré follado en este tiempo, seguramente más de los que puedo recordar. Y lo bien que se me da —añadió con una sonrisa llena de provocación—. Incluso a ti, señor-en-mi-culo-no-entran-pollas, te encantaría. —Podía ver los celos de Minho incrementarse por momentos y eso le gustaba—. Pero no creas que mi culo sólo lo has probado tú, no —añadió, incrementando su sonrisa malintencionada—. Jaeho me folla que da gusto.

Una voz, una pequeña y susurrante voz en su cabeza intentó advertirle, decirle que parara. No obstante, Taemin había entrado en modo kamikaze y no pararía hasta estrellarse.

—Jaeho es el hermano de Xyli. Él no sabe que también follo con su hermano. Los conocí por separado y no tenía ni idea de su parentesco. Mientras que Xyli era mi polvo recurrente antes de que se enamorara de Jinki, Jaeho era mi polvo de… dios —dijo, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios—, EL polvo. Nunca había tenido tanta compenetración con nadie en la cama, es como si me leyera la mente y supiera qué es lo que necesito en cada momento —explicó lentamente.

—Cállate, Taemin —le advirtió Minho, que estaba llegando a su límite.

—Jaeho es tres años más joven que yo y es un auténtico cabronazo —continuó, ignorándole y soltando una pequeña risita—. Él sí que es un triunfador. Vive en un puto ático en el centro porque es jodidamente bueno en su trabajo y ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios. Con él puedo ser yo mismo —confesó, dejando a un lado su mala intención respecto a Minho—. Con Xyli y los chicos también, pero sigue habiendo un filtro, una última barrera. Con Jaeho eso es imposible. No me lo permite. Me manda a la mierda como intente poner excusas. No sé cómo lo hace, pero consigue que esté en paz conmigo mismo. Por eso siempre vuelvo a él una y otra vez, incluso cuando me digo de dejarlo porque en el fondo me crea dependencia. Es peor que cualquier droga que pueda consumir con Jinki, es peor que mi necesidad constante de escribir. A veces es incluso peor que echarte de menos —concluyó, levantando la mirada porque en algún punto de su reflexión se había quedado mirando el vacío—. Y me araña, me muerde y me golpea porque yo se lo pido. Porque necesito que lo haga. Él, al contrario que tú, sí es un hombre y no tiene miedo de ser él mismo y hacer lo que realmente quiere hacer.

 

*

 

Esa fue la gota que colmó una paciencia que ya estaba extenuada.

Minho no soportaba escuchar a Taemin hablar así de otra persona. No soportaba escucharlo admitir sus males, ni que había encontrado alguien capaz de darle lo que necesitaba.

Sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Al fin y al cabo, todo en Taemin era desesperada sinceridad, de esa que uno sólo podía alcanzar cuando había cruzado la línea sin retorno que separaba las verdades de lo convencionalmente digno. Estaba admitiendo sus pecados, con esa sonrisa que le recordaba que no era suyo, que no era de Minho, y todo lo que él podía hacer era ver rojo.

Apretó las mandíbulas un último momento, su expresión tan intensa que Taemin no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio al fin. Seguía mirándolo, claro, pero al menos, por fin, estaba callado. No parecía tener intención de seguir coreando las virtudes de alguien que Minho esperaba no conocer nunca porque si lo hacía… si lo hacía iba a romperle la cara como saludo.

Al más puro estilo neandertal.

Fue con esa revelación cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Taemin había conseguido lo imposible. La celda, pequeña y oscura, en la que solía guardar sus pasiones, había intercambiado lugares con su racionalidad, de ahí que ahora todo él fuese pasión, celos y determinación. Sabía que era una fuerza interna que se reflejaba en su cuerpo, en la forma en la que cuadraba los hombros como si fuese a luchar, en la manera en la que su aura cambiaba para volverse opresiva y dominante. Era un nivel que alcanzaba únicamente en sus momentos deportivos más competitivos, él, que de por sí era infinitas veces más competitivo que la mayoría. Decía mayoría, claro, porque Minho conocía a Yunho y a Siwon.

Su línea de meta, en ese momento, era Taemin. El cuerpo de Taemin temblando de placer bajo el suyo. Taemin suplicando. Taemin admitiendo que siempre había sido Minho.

Taemin.

Como todo buen hombre de deportes, lo primero que hizo antes de entrar en acción fue analizar la situación. Dos segundos después, todo resquicio de piedad o compasión habían desaparecido y solo quedaba el fuego de volver a Taemin tan suyo que no iba ni a recordar que existían más humanos sobre la faz de la tierra que él.

Era una suerte que Taemin siguiera observándolo. Que se hubiese quedado mirándolo con los labios abiertos, casi jadeando al verlo y todavía tirando de su mano intentando liberarse inútilmente. Tenía el torso echado hacia delante, como si así pudiera estar más cerca de él, de tocarlo, y Minho, todo instinto, supo algo que su racionalidad no habría podido dejarle ver.

Puede que el tal Jaeho hubiera sido el sexo más compenetrado que había tenido. Podía ser que fuese su mejor «polvo». Pero Minho era el maestro titiritero que controlaba a su antojo cada terminación nerviosa de Taemin.

Por eso sabía perfectamente con qué comenzar.

Así que se desnudó. Con calma y movimientos metódicos, quitándose con cuidado y desinterés la ropa, mientras Taemin se mostraba más desesperado conforme más piel de Minho era revelada.

Casi se habría esperado una queja, pero indudablemente su mirada seguía siendo como brasas candentes que lo mantenían callado.

Una vez desnudo, Minho se acercó a la cama y comenzó con la ropa de Taemin. Su toque era eficiente y casi clínico, interesado únicamente en dejarlo desnudo. La erección de Taemin era mucho más intensa que la suya, la punta de su pene con restos ya de pre-semen. Minho también estaba erecto, por supuesto, pero no todavía hasta ese punto.

Taemin gimió mientras lo tocaba para desvestirlo, con más frustración que placer cuando su camiseta quedó colganda de la muñeca que Minho no tenía pensado liberar.

Cuando lo tuvo desnudo se apartó para ver su obra.

Era arte. Taemin, sobre una cama de sábanas de raso negras, atado a un cabezal de hierro forjado y con esa mirada de deseo incontrolado era arte.

Con una sonrisa de depredador, Minho se abalanzó sobre él. No sobre sus labios, no sobre su cuello y no sobre su erección. Minho fue directamente al punto de su cadera que había hecho, años atrás, que Taemin lloriquease del deseo.

Algo que no había cambiado, porque al tocarlo en el punto exacto sobre el hueso de la cadera, rozando con la mejilla su pene erecto, Taemin se retorció sobre la cama con un gemido gutural que parecía salirle del alma.

Minho, a diferencia de lo que habría hecho en el pasado, apenas lo besó durante un segundo antes de morderlo.

Si lo que quería era marcas, iba a dejarle tantas que incluso cuando el tiempo las hubiese borrado de su piel, Taemin iba a seguir teniéndolas presentes.

—¡Minho…! —gimió Taemin, alzando las piernas y rodeándolo con ellas.

Minho levantó la mirada con una sonrisa. Gracias a ella captó toda la atención de Taemin, que con su mano libre comenzó a tirar de él, arañándole el hombro por la fuerza y desesperación con la que intentaba moverlo. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo el peso que había perdido, Minho era cien veces más fuerte físicamente que el Minho que había salido con Taemin. Podía notar que él también había crecido, también era más fuerte, con músculos más definidos en dónde antes había delgadez y promesas.

Eran hombres, no dos jóvenes recién salidos de la adolescencia como antes, y Minho iba a encargarse de que eso se notase en su cuerpo.

No cedió a los intentos de dirigirlo de Taemin, se deshizo de las piernas que lo mantenían preso y se alzó, ascendiendo por la cama como el depredador que siempre había llevado dentro. Bajo él, Taemin jadeaba, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Estaba seguro de que podría haber logrado que se corriese sólo mirándolo, y eso… eso era una buena forma de torturarlo.

En un movimiento rápido e inesperado, agarró la muñeca libre de Taemin y la llevó hacia la otra esposa. Taemin gimió, a medio camino entre protesta y deseo, y Minho se apartó de él.

—¿Qué haces…? —le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había roto el silencio.

La sonrisa arrogante y de absoluta confianza en sí mismo respondió por Minho, que se sentó sobre las piernas de Taemin para que no pudiera retorcerse ni utilizarlas, alzándose en su espalda y acariciando con calma su erección.

—Mírame —ordenó.

No dijo más porque sobraban las palabras. Hasta el punto en el que la respiración de Taemin se volvió más y más elaborada mientras Minho acariciaba su propio cuerpo con parsimonia. Fue precisamente Taemin quién gimió cuando Minho empezó a tocarse, suave y dulce al principio. Tenía la boca abierta, saliva escapándosele por una de las comisuras del labio, algo que lo hizo pensar en su pene en esa boca. Se mordió un gemido mientras seguía visualizando que era la lengua de Taemin la que lo acariciaba y Minho, para ganar en humedad, se detuvo un momento con una idea perversa en la mente.

No había que ser un genio para saber que Taemin estaba a punto de correrse. Eso significaba que tenía una fuente de lubricante y humedad a mano para seguir a lo suyo, así que Minho deslizó cuidadosamente un dedo por el pene de Taemin, desde la base hasta la punta, humedeciéndolo en sudor y pre-semen.

Fue todo lo que Taemin necesitó para correrse sobre su estómago y sobre Minho, con un gemido que resonó contra las paredes como música celestial.

Generosamente, lo dejó descender de su orgasmo mientras todavía podía sentir cómo temblaba bajo él. Esperó hasta que volvió a mirarlo, con un poco de la lujuria y la intensidad desaparecidos de su mirada, antes de deslizar la mano por los restos de semen. Fue la misma mano que utilizó para acariciarse, mezclando la esencia de Taemin con la que comenzaba a escaparse a su control.

Ni cinco minutos después de correrse, Taemin estaba demostrando una regeneración impresionante al volver a mostrarse interesado en el espectáculo que Minho le estaba ofreciendo.

Era el momento justo para hacer lo que había querido hacer desde hacía un buen rato.

Minho se levantó, avanzando hacia la cara de Taemin. Una vez frente a él, se detuvo en la posición perfecta para que su compañero de cama no pudiera hacer otra cosa que tomar su pene en la boca, algo que hizo con ansias, como si él también hubiese deseado tener la oportunidad.

Minho tembló de pies a cabeza.

Los labios de Taemin eran suaves y calientes, su lengua fuerte y hábil. Su técnica había mejorado, pero parecía que, como Minho, recordaba a la perfección que dejar que sus dientes rozasen dulcemente la vena en la parte inferior de su pene lo volvía loco.

Que comenzase a moverse, a follar su boca, fue una muestra más de lo lejos que estaba del control férreo que mantenía hasta durante el sexo. Atado a la cama, inmovilizado y con la boca llena con su pene, Taemin estaba tan a su merced que el mero conocimiento era como una droga, algo a lo que Minho podría acostumbrarse y volverse adicto.

Jamás se había permitido ser tan brusco con nadie, pero se dejó llevar, corriéndose en la boca de Taemin sin molestarse en avisarlo de que iba a hacerlo. Al verlo tragar, Minho se inclinó para besarlo, saboreándose en los labios de Taemin.

Pero no había terminado y, cuando se colocó sobre él, podía notar la orgullosa erección de su amante contra él.

Al parecer, Taemin seguía disfrutando mucho tener su polla en la boca.

Con una nueva sonrisa, perversa, orgullosa y pícara, Minho decidió que era el momento de comenzar la batalla final.

Sin rastro de piedad, mientras se daba tiempo a recuperarse, comenzó a atacar todos los que sabía que eran los puntos débiles de Taemin. Su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, la clavícula, la muñeca… besaba, lamía, mordía y sobre todo, marcaba.

En algún punto de su ataque, Taemin se había convertido en una súplica constante, un mantra de «Minho, Minho, Minho» sin aliento, sin voluntad y sin fuerzas para nada que no fuese patalear porque él también quería tocar, también quería besar y lamer y morder. Pero no podía porque estaba atado, atado con las esposas pero sobre todo, atado bajo la voluntad y la intensidad de Minho.

Mientras se apartó para alcanzar una de las botellas de lubricante de la mesilla, Minho no pudo evitar reír. Taemin se detuvo, lo miró, la pregunta apenas capaz de traspasar su estado de agónico éxtasis.

—Tu cuerpo, Taeminnie —dijo, viendo el efecto del nombre en la forma en la que un pequeño sollozo se escapaba de Taemin—, tu cuerpo sigue siendo mío. Y siempre lo será.

Y con eso, sus dedos impregnados en lubricante tantearon su entrada y Taemin arqueó la espalda, flexible.

Minho, como se había prometido, conquistó sin piedad. Hizo a Taemin suyo con marcas, con una penetración rápida, intensa y rítmica en la que todo lo que existía eran ellos, el sonido de sus cuerpos uno contra el otro y el sudor que los bañaba.

El universo se había reducido a ese momento. Al pene de Minho entrando y saliendo con fuerza, con habilidad. A la próstata de Taemin siendo estimulada con cada movimiento y su cuello devorado por labios y dientes que siempre habían sido su verdadero dueño. A las manos que se movían arriba y abajo en su polla al unísono que las embestidas mientras lo llevaban al borde de la cordura.

Los dos sabían, en esa cama y en medio de esa fiebre, que Minho había dicho la verdad.

El cuerpo de Taemin era suyo.

La incuestionable verdad fue lo que los llevó al otro lado de la línea. Con un último golpe de caderas se corrieron al unísono. No era algo que ocurriese todos los días, ni con todos los amantes. Estar tan sincronizados y tan convertidos en uno era algo raro, algo que Minho sólo había sido capaz de conseguir con Taemin.

No tenía cerebro para pensar. Se había dejado caer sobre él, como un peso muerto, y que Taemin se dejase, tan extenuado como él, lo llenaba de calma. Tanto era así que su control y su pasión volvieron a intercambiar lugares, y entonces fue cuando salió de él, ahora que había recuperado un poco el aliento. Por el contrario, se sentía agotado. Tan agotado que los párpados se le cerraban solos y sus músculos estaban relajados de una forma que hacía años que no sentía.

Su único pensamiento racional era una verdad tan vehemente como la que había dicho en voz alta antes, como la que su cuerpo había gritado mientras reconquistaba sin clemencia uno que nunca había terminado de olvidar del todo.

El cuerpo de Taemin era suyo, sí. Pero el de Minho también le pertenecía a Taemin.

Pero era una verdad que podía dejar escapar, que se perdía en la bruma que comenzaba a inundarlo todo con el peso de años durmiendo mal. Para lo último que tuvo la presencia y energía suficiente fue para dejarse caer al lado de Taemin, estirar la mano hasta la mesilla de su lado, en dónde las llaves de metal brillaban como un tesoro en medio de la noche. Abrió la esposa de la mano de su lado de Taemin y le dio las llaves con un murmullo ininteligible antes de quedarse dormido, agotado y extenuado pero más en paz de lo que se había sentido en años.

 

*

 

A Taemin no le quedaba energía para cuando fue liberado, pero al contrario que Minho, no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño por muy cansado que estaba.

Su interior había sido devastado por una auténtica catástrofe natural y los cuerpos de rescate parecían estar buscando supervivientes. No era la primera vez que Taemin se veía en un escenario semejante, con su interior convertido en un caos equiparable al campo de batalla de una guerra. Y tampoco era la primera vez que sobrevivía para contarlo.

Durante un tiempo indefinido, todo lo que hizo Taemin fue respirar. Inhalaba y expiraba oxígeno mientras se dejaba mecer por las olas de su mente. Todo pensamiento era nubloso, como si no terminara de tomar forma, pero el sueño no le vencía, no conseguía dormirse, aunque tampoco podía decirse que estuviera despierto del todo.

No lo estuvo hasta que su mente se despejó y los pensamientos se filtraron como rayos de sol entre las nubes de la tormenta anterior. Taemin no quería verse iluminado tan pronto, así que salió de la cama buscando cobijo a la sombra. Entró al cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha sin acordarse de que primero debía regular el agua. La frialdad le hizo encogerse, pero en cuanto el agua cayó tibia, cerró los ojos y se rindió al vacío de su mente una vez más. Se lavó el pelo y el cuerpo de forma automática, porque no fue consciente de que había terminado hasta que se vio envuelto con uno de los albornoces que había colgados en la pared y sentado en el retrete abrazándose las piernas.

Entonces rompió a llorar, como si la puerta de la presa dejara escapar el río que contenía. Lloró como lloran los niños cuando se despiertan de las pesadillas y no comprenden que han salido del mundo terrorífico que han visto mientras dormían. Lloró mordiéndose la manga para que sus sollozos no llegaran a los oídos de la persona que descansaba plácidamente en la cama fuera de esas paredes. Y cuando se quedó sin lágrimas, se apoyó en el lavabo ya que quedaba justo al lado del inodoro y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Pero tampoco logró dormirse.

Cuando la postura le resultó demasiado incómoda como para mantenerla, se levantó y se acercó al espejo. Su reflejo le saludaba desde el otro lado con una expresión de vacuidad conocida. Pasó la manga por el cristal reflectante como si de ese modo pudiera borrarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue verlo con más nitidez. Entonces se fijó en las marcas, no tan profundas y moradas como las que le habría dejado Jaeho, pero si lo suficientemente rojizas como para hacer contraste con la tonalidad de su piel. No quiso quitarse el albornoz para contemplar el resto.

Abrió el grifo y se enjuagó la cara para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas. No sabía si estaba más cansado física o mentalmente, lo único que tenía claro era que no podía dormir. Porque cuando Taemin estaba mal, el insomnio le abrazaba por detrás.

Salió del cuarto de baño arrastrando los pies y miró hacia la cama, donde Minho seguía durmiendo exactamente en la misma posición en la que le había dejado, ajeno a su tormento. Sin embargo, esta vez no podía culparle porque se lo había buscado él solito. Y ahora, Taemin necesitaba fumar, beber y terminar de agotar su cuerpo y anular su mente para perder la consciencia, pero no tenía ni un mísero cigarrillo y en la habitación no había minibar, así que sólo le quedaba una alternativa.

Taemin necesitaba escribir.

Cogió el portátil de Minho, olvidado en la mesa del dormitorio, y se sentó frente a él en una silla tras enchufar el cargador a la toma de corriente y conectarlo al ordenador. Movió el salvapantallas y para su suerte, entró directamente en la ventana que mostraba los documentos que Minho había intentado consultar antes, sin tener que introducir ninguna clave. Lo minimizó para no tocar nada y abrió un documento de Word.

Al ver el folio en blanco sintió el abrazo de un amigo y comenzó a escribir:

 

_Onew tenía un ideal de cómo debía ser, de cómo quería ser, y se comportaba en consecuencia, de acuerdo a sus principios. Pero cuando éstos fallaban y el camino era inundado por una espesa niebla, no sabía a dónde tenía que ir. No sabía si caminar a la deriva o esperar en el sitio a que se despejara; en cualquier caso, ninguna de las dos opciones le convencía._

_Y es que Onew no sabía cómo debía comportarse, qué debía decir y qué no. Sentimientos oscuros se apoderaban de él. Era su línea de defensa que intentaba reagruparse contra el dolor atacante, pero no era la manera de hacerlo. No quería volver atrás, sus piernas estaban cansadas después de todo el camino recorrido, mas no sabía a dónde ir, así que por el momento se sentó en el suelo con la intención de descansar. Había sido un nómada de sus propias emociones durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaba un poco de quietud. Necesitaba paz._

_La soledad le atragantaba. La culpa le oprimía. Y la desesperación llenaba todo lo que le faltaba._

 

Apenas escribió unas líneas, pero fue suficiente para terminar de cansar a su mente. Guardó el documento sin percatarse de que lo hacía, como un acto reflejo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de ello, así que lo movió a la papelera de reciclaje. Cerró el portátil de Minho y lo dejó cargando. Se deshizo del albornoz, dejándolo sobre la silla, y regresó a la cama.

Gateó por el colchón y se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de Minho. Respiró hondo y finalmente se rindió a lo que verdaderamente anhelaba. Cogió su brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros para acurrucarse en su costado y abrazarse a él. En seguida encontró una postura cómoda, admirándose una vez más de lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos. El olor del sexo se mezclaba con el propio olor de Minho, y ese aroma siempre había sido su favorito, por lo que hundió la nariz en su cuello y se deleitó. Depositó besos allí donde encontró piel hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarlos con suavidad para no despertarle.

Volvió a acomodarse en su regazo, lió sus piernas y enterró una mano en sus cabellos. Jugó con sus hebras apenas unos minutos, pues por fin pudo caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

*

 

Minho fue el primero en despertarse cuando los rayos de sol se colaron por el borde que la cortina no terminada de cerrar.

Lo primero que hizo fue inhalar con fuerza, el olor a sexo tan fuerte en el ambiente que los hechos de la noche anterior no tardaron en aparecer en su mente. Entonces notó el cuerpo junto al suyo, cálido y que olía a limpio en medio de ese desastre. Taemin estaba completamente acurrucado contra él y Minho lo abrazaba de esa forma íntima que decía más que todo el sexo del mundo.

Abrió los ojos y lo observó con calma. Tenía el pelo húmedo, seguramente se habría metido en la cama sin esperar a que le secase, y Minho movió una mano para apartarle el mechón que estorbaba la vista de su rostro.

Taemin era perfecto. Tan guapo que mirarlo así, con toda la paz del universo reunida en sus facciones, le quitaba el aliento de una forma que nadie había igualado. Lo acarició y se movió lo justo para pegarlo más a él, para poder disfrutar en secreto de algo a lo que no tenía derecho.

No le habría sorprendido no haberlo encontrado en la cama. Una parte de sí mismo creía que Taemin tenía derecho a estar furioso con él, a odiarlo por las llamas que la noche anterior habían ardido sobre las cenizas de lo que habían sido. Tendría que pedirle perdón. Disculparse por el mapa de marcas que podía ver en él.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, inclinándose sobre él y suspirando, tembloroso.

No iba a disculparse.

No podía.

No sería honesto si decía que lo lamentaba porque no lo hacía. Había un millón de cosas que lamentaba relacionadas con Taemin, la más grande… la más grande podía admitirla en esa cama de ese motel perdido.

Jamás tendría que haberlo dejado.

Jamás tendría que haber creído que Jongin era algo más que una ilusión que el mismo había convertido en deseo.

Jamás tendría que haberse engañado a si mismo diciendo que había dejado de estar enamorado de Taemin.

Entendía a Changmin y Kyuhyun, entendía todos esos comentarios sobre su ceguera que antes no había querido ver. Y, lo que era peor, sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Minho era un cobarde. Para todo lo que se jactaba de valiente y sincero, en el fondo era un cobarde.

Tanto que, por un miedo que no había sabido que estaba ahí, se había convencido de que era normal que Taemin y él cambiasen y ya no tuviesen nada en común. Al fin y al cabo, así había sido con todos los primeros amores que conocía: Taejung y Yunho, su hermano Minseok y Dana, Heechul y Hangeng… la lista era larga, repleta de gente importante para él que siempre había usado como referencia. A diferencia de Yunho y Jaejoong, había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar estar con su primer amor, y entonces, había destrozado su relación deseando que lo odiase para que, al menos así, todo el mundo pudiera culparlo a él y no se viesen sumergidos en la espiral de hastío y rencor de la mayoría de desenamoramientos.

Changmin y Kyuhyun tenían tanta razón cuando decían que era idiota…

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y Minho no podía volver atrás en el tiempo. Ni podía recuperar el tiempo perdido ni borrar el daño que había causado.

Taemin, con intención de provocarlo o no, había mostrado con absoluta transparencia hasta qué punto había sufrido por su culpa y el mero recuerdo hizo que Minho sintiera arcadas y tuviese que levantarse de golpe de la cama directo al baño a vaciar un estómago que lo único que tenía era bilis.

Se atragantó y tosió y volvió a vomitar y todo el ruido despertó a Taemin, que había aparecido tras él y le apartaba el flequillo de la frente mientras el cuerpo de Minho demostraba toda la culpabilidad que, antes o después, acabaría con él.

—¿Minho? —inquirió preocupado, con vestigios de sueño en su tono de voz.

Él, claro, no podía responderle. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y sabía que si se miraba en el espejo tendría la palidez de un fantasma y las ojeras de un zombi.

Necesitaba calmarse. Respirar hondo y obligar a sus músculos a dejar de temblar. Darse una ducha.

—No es nada, Taemin —dijo, cortando el Taeminnie que quería abandonar sus labios—. Creo que el jet-lag está empezando a pasarme factura —medio bromeó, intentando sonreír con algo que no fue más que una mueca.

—¿Empezando? Me parece a mí que tu concepto de empezar es diferente al del resto del mundo… —refunfuñó, todavía acariciándole los mechones de pelo con cuidado.

—Cinco minutos y una ducha y estaré como nuevo —comentó, forzando convicción a sus palabras para que al menos pareciese que se las creía.

No iba a estar como nuevo, pero ayudaría.

Taemin se apartó para mirarlo con una ceja alzada al más puro estilo Changmin. Era más que evidente que consideraba a Minho un loco por creerse semejante tontería pero, viera lo que viese en su rostro, tuvo que resultar suficiente.

—Como quieras —le dijo, voz calmada y suave. Se encogió de hombros y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Minho se abrazó al inodoro, volviendo a temblar como una hoja a punto de romperse en mil pedazos a causa de un vendaval. Se concedió unos minutos más, los suficientes como para reunir la voluntad de levantarse y abrir el agua. Estaba regulada un poco demasiado caliente, a la temperatura que sabía que Taemin prefería.

Ahora que por fin se había dado cuenta de todo, tenía sentido que lo recordase. Igual que había tenido sentido que supiera dónde y cómo tenía que tocarlo para que el placer de Taemin fuera el máximo posible. No tenía forma de probarlo, pero empezaba a dudar que hubiera olvidado hasta el más nimio detalle de Taemin, por mucho que conscientemente se hubiese obligado a ignorar todo eso.

La ducha le llevó un buen rato. Le costó limpiar bien el semen reseco que se le había quedado pegado sobre la piel y mientras reincidía con el jabón del hotel una y otra vez, decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer, una vez llamase a la grúa y a un taxi, era solucionar lo del traidor. No podía consentir que los inmiscuyera en el juicio de Indonesia y estaba más decidido que nunca a que la editorial tuviese un millón de veces más éxito de lo que había prometido. Ponerle en bandeja de plata la carrera que Taemin siempre había soñado con tener era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Se lo merecía, independientemente de su relación personal, y Minho de verdad que quería verlo ser feliz.

Tenía que encontrar las pruebas que la noche anterior no había podido buscar. Tenía que llamar a Heechul.

Salió de la ducha oliendo a jabón y envuelto en el otro albornoz que quedaba en el baño. Inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. No pudo evitar el pinchazo de dolor y decepción al ver a Taemin vestido, con el móvil de Minho en una mano, las llaves del coche en la otra, y el ordenador portátil guardado.

—He llamado a la grúa y a un taxi. Vuelve a haber línea —explicó innecesariamente y actuando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal—, así que he activado el localizador GPS del coche en el móvil para darles las indicaciones. El taxi dijo que estaría aquí en diez minutos.

Quizás para el Taemin promiscuo de sexo por sexo del presente, la noche anterior no había sido nada más que eso: sexo por sexo.

Racionalmente, Minho sabía que sería mucho mejor si fuese así.

Emocionalmente, la mera posibilidad lo hacía querer gritar.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que consiguió decir en voz alta.

Minho caminó hasta su ropa y se quitó el albornoz, no molestándose en fingir modestia. Sería absurdo, y no tenía nada que Taemin no le hubiera visto antes. Excepto los arañazos en el brazo y el hombro, esos que le había hecho antes de que Minho hubiese inmovilizado su otro brazo.

En algunas marcas había llegado a hacerle sangre, aunque ninguno de los dos se hubiese llegado a dar cuenta en el calor del momento.

—También le he enviado un mensaje a Changmin y a Jaejoong —volvió a hablar Taemin—. Con la línea aparecieron los mensajes y las notificaciones de llamadas perdidas y las conversaciones de Kakaotalk, así que…

—Has hecho bien, gracias. A estas alturas sin noticias, Jaejoong seguramente estaría a punto de llamar a la policía.

—Seguramente. —Taemin guardó silencio y Minho, que ya se había puesto los pantalones, comenzó a abrocharse la camisa. Estaba terminando de ponerse la corbata cuando Taemin volvió a hablar—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el responsable del robo del libro?

—Oh, te doy mi palabra de que va a pasar una temporada larga en la cárcel. En cuanto pueda probarlo, va a acordarse del día en el que decidió meterse conmigo —dijo sin piedad alguna en su voz. Ni piedad, ni compasión, ni aprecio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Taemin asentir satisfecho—. Voy a tener que ir directo al despacho en Strong Heart, así que le diremos al taxi que te deje en tu casa primero…

—No hace falta —lo cortó Taemin, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de sincera. Minho no pudo evitar desear que no se hubieran despertado nunca. Que hubiese podido alargar el momento en el que lo tenía entre sus brazos sin nada más en su mente por toda la eternidad. Eran quimeras, claro. Destellos de los fantasmas de un pasado que se había convertido en una pesadilla—. Tu compañía nos pilla más cerca que mi casa. Te dejaremos allí primero.

Minho no quería seguir hablando. Seguía sintiéndose enfermo y toda su energía estaba focalizada en dos cosas: fingir que estaba cansado pero sano delante de Taemin y cobrarse la venganza que merecía del ejecutivo traidor.

Asintió, agarró su maletín y salieron de allí en dirección a recepción.

 


	14. La Feria del Libro

**La Feria del Libro**

 

* * *

 

 

Hacía el calor húmedo propio del mes de julio en Seúl. La gente salía a la calle en plena luz del día sólo porque la obligación no les dejaba otra alternativa, pero en la editorial Seoul Cultural Publishers, el aire acondicionado mantenía la atmósfera a una temperatura agradable, aunque el contraste con la calle había afectado a la garganta de Taemin, que ahora usaba pañuelos para protegérsela cuando estaba en la oficina.

Llevaba desde que había regresado del motel sin despegarse de Jonghyun, asesorándole con el final. El taxi dejó a Minho en Strong Heart y a Taemin en la editorial, donde todos se percataron de que llegaba con la ropa del día anterior pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En el trayecto, a Taemin se le había ocurrido el final perfecto para la obra de Jonghyun y a su amigo le había entusiasmado su idea. Pensar en historias siempre le ayudaba a alejar los problemas o los temas que le atormentaban de su mente.

Fue fácil ganarse el perdón de Jonghyun y Kibum, tan sólo necesitó volver a ayudar a que el libro saliera a tiempo, pero Xyli era otro tema, uno que iba a requerir tiempo.

—Después de la feria haré una escapada de las mías —le dijo Jinki el martes al mediodía, sentados en una cafetería frente a la editorial.

—Haces bien —respondió, desviando la mirada de su batido helado a su amigo—, has trabajado más que de costumbre.

—Bueno, no te creas que he hecho mucho —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero Jaehyun me ha dejado caer que no tiene planes para agosto, así que…

—¡Ver para creer! —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. Lee Jinki llevándose a alguien consigo en uno de sus viajes. —Su amigo bajo la cabeza mientras sonreía avergonzado—. A Xyli le va a encantar le lleves a donde le lleves.

—Lo sé. Me gusta la idea de pintar mis cuadros mientras él se entretiene haciendo fotografías.

—Y poder hincharos a follar cada noche en el hotel —añadió y ambos rieron porque sabían que sería así.

Llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos pero, de alguna forma, parecía que siempre habían estado juntos. Taemin veía lejos los días en los que ponía en duda su relación, pues asombrosamente, se habían adaptado muy bien el uno al otro. Xyli estaba feliz y radiante como nunca le había visto y Jinki mucho más centrado. Eran sus mejores amigos y se alegraba muchísimo por ellos, aunque seguía sintiéndose solo a veces porque ya no podía disponer de ellos del mismo modo que lo hacía antes.

—Sigo sintiendo que te lo he robado —confesó Jinki con una mirada que denotaba cierta preocupación.

—¿A Xyli? —Durante unos segundos no supo a qué se refería, pero al caer en la cuenta, negó con la cabeza—. Para nada. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, si no eras tú sería otro. Así que me alegro de que esté contigo. De verdad.

—Pero tú sigues necesitándole.

Jinki era listo, otra cosa es que se hiciera el despistado y no se metiera en los asuntos de los demás. Cada vez que Taemin había estado mal, Jinki se lo había llevado a beber y a divertirse para distraerle en lugar de hacerle hablar y se había ocupado de él cuando había estado tan borracho que no era capaz de caminar por sí mismo.

—Sí, pero esto me va a venir bien —respondió con sinceridad—. Tengo que dar un paso adelante y encontrar formas más sanas de canalizar mi mierda.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Minho?

Al escuchar su nombre, Taemin respiró hondo, bebió de su batido helado y desvió la mirada hacia la cristalera para observar a los peatones que pasaban por delante de la cafetería. Jinki no se inmiscuía en los asuntos de los demás normalmente, pero cuando lo hacía, era siempre sin rodeos.

—Nos acostamos —contestó de la misma forma directa.

—Vaya —se le escapó, sorprendido—. ¿Fue un buen polvo?

Su pregunta le hizo gracia, así que sonrió y asintió resignado.

—Minho conoce mi cuerpo muy bien, demasiado de hecho. Así que sí, fue un buen polvo, pero al margen de eso, no fue nada más.

—Comprendo.

Jinki no juzgaba. Era su gran virtud. No se posicionaba, no daba un criterio sin conocer todas las perspectivas. Era el único de sus amigos que no había insultado a Minho ni una sola vez, porque incluso Jonghyun lo había hecho al profundizar en la historia que habían compartido para conocer los detalles y poder moldear mejor a sus personajes. Claro que era la versión de Taemin; posiblemente la de Minho fuera totalmente distinta, como dos historias paralelas con protagonistas de nombres idénticos. Era lo normal en estos temas. De modo que Taemin había insistido en que mantuviera la objetividad del lector todo lo que le fuera posible a pesar de que tratándose de Jonghyun, no hiciera falta pedirlo.

—Duele, y ya está —dijo totalmente resignado—. Duele saber que la persona que amaste, que todavía amas, dejó de corresponderte hace mucho tiempo. Duele seguir estancado en un amor unilateral. Pero no es el fin del mundo. —Levantó la mirada con convicción—. Lo peor ya pasó en realidad.

—Duele, pero no del mismo modo que antes —completó por él.

—Ya no somos los mismos. Ni él ni yo. Así que el dolor tampoco es el mismo. Pero la nostalgia, hyung, la añoranza, eso es lo peor de todo. El tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos es lo que me mata.

Jinki asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir.

—Te he dicho antes lo del viaje porque quería invitarte a venir con nosotros.

—¿Quieres que sea vuestro violinista? Porque me temo que no sé tocar el instrumento —bromeó.

—Tú siempre has querido venir conmigo, Xyli sólo se ha acoplado por las circunstancias.

Lo dijo con tal simpleza mientras mojaba una galleta en su café, que Taemin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que romper a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Que no te oiga decir eso que se rebota y no te deja tocarle.

Los días avanzaban lentos pero a buen ritmo y la feria estaba cada vez más próxima. Taemin había comenzado a documentarse para Conciencia Criminal, porque tenía la idea para un libro con una dimensión completamente diferente respecto a lo que había escrito hasta la fecha. Continuaría con el suspense como en Monstruos y Fantasmas, pero quería ambientarlo en la época contemporánea con todo lujo de detalles, quizás porque había estado muy implicado en la novela de Jonghyun, pero se le había pegado un par de cosas de él. De modo que pasaba las tardes en la editorial, en la sala continua a la de su compañero por si le necesitaba, pero trabajando en su próximo libro. Y las mañanas las dedicaba a sí mismo, a dar paseos por la ciudad, a visitar lugares que quería incluir en su historia o a otras aficiones que durante los últimos meses había dejado aparcadas.

Durante esos días, Taemin no había visto a Minho más que un par de veces de pasada en la editorial. Habían regresado a su trato anterior, a la relación impersonal que sus respectivos cargos les imponía, con la diferencia de que Taemin le saludaba cuando se encontraban porque no tenía sentido ignorarle después de las últimas semanas. Kibum, a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba con la edición de la novela de Jonghyun, había sacado tiempo para cotillear, pero Taemin le había dado la misma versión que al resto, la que era concisa y no implicaba sentimientos por su parte. Y había evitado quedar con Yunho y los demás porque realmente no le apetecía, de modo que se había excusado con la feria, pero luego volvería a enfrentarlos porque en realidad no quería volver a perder el contacto.

A su vez, había ocurrido un acontecimiento inesperado. Taejung había convencido a Jaewoon de que le hablara a su hermano sobre ellos, así que Xyli había ido a su habitación todo indignado por enterarse a esas alturas y, al descubrir que él ya lo sabía, se había vuelto a enfadar y le había retirado la palabra. Taemin no hizo nada por ganarse su perdón esta vez, a sabiendas de que su compañero de piso tan sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo. No obstante, no tener a Xyli a su lado estaba comenzando a repercutirle, y cada vez estaba más tentado de llamar a Jaeho.

Cuando a la noche del miércoles anterior a la semana de la feria le llegó el PDF con el capítulo final del libro de Jonghyun, Taemin dejó de escribir y se tumbó en la cama para leerlo. Al terminarlo dejó que el móvil se escurriera entre sus dedos y se llevó el antebrazo a los ojos para cubrírselos. Al poco comenzó a llorar en silencio.

A Xyli también le había llegado el PDF porque Jonghyun se lo envió a todos, así que a pesar de su enfado, entró en su dormitorio para preguntarle si lo había leído y le descubrió en ese estado.

—Taemin…

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y no dudó en meterse en la cama con él y abrazarle. Al verse cobijado por otros brazos, Taemin rompió a llorar con más fuerza, igual que había hecho el sábado anterior en el cuarto de baño de aquel motel de carretera. Xyli le estrechó con fuerza y maldijo a Jonghyun por los dos.

El final del libro no era el que habían acordado. Los protagonistas no iban a acabar juntos porque la historia no había llevado ese cauce, sin embargo, a última hora se las había ingeniado para dar un giro radical a los acontecimientos y justificar que sí acabaran bien, superando las adversidades, triunfando el amor. Muy Jonghyun. La novela iba a arrasar, pero por ahora, lo único que había arrasado era la estabilidad emocional que Taemin había conseguido reunir en la última semana.

—¡No quiero quererle, Xyli! ¡No quiero! —Lloró desconsoladamente en su pecho—. ¡Le odio! ¡Le odio, joder! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué dejó de quererme?! ¡¿Qué hice mal?!

—Nada, Taemin. Nada. No es tu culpa. Esas cosas simplemente pasan.

—¡¿Y por qué yo no puedo dejar de quererle?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que seguir sufriendo con la misma mierda?! ¡Han pasado años! ¡¿Por qué no puedo olvidarle?!

Xyli le iba a arrancar la cabeza a Jonghyun en cuanto lo viera, pero por el momento se dedicó a tratar de consolar a su mejor amigo. Ellos siempre se habían entendido muy bien porque los dos se habían conocido a la salida de una ruptura fatídica, pero él ahora tenía a Jinki y no era justo que Taemin no encontrara a alguien que lograra alejar a Minho de su mente y de su corazón.

El jueves por la mañana, Xyli y Jinki compraron los billetes de avión para Italia, tres en concreto, y Taemin no encontró la fuerza para negarse porque realmente necesitaba un cambio de aires. Alejarse de Seúl, de Minho y de su vida durante los últimos tres meses. Así que el lunes 22 de julio se marcharían al país que todo artista debía pisar al menos una vez en su vida sin fecha de retorno por el momento.

A Jonghyun simplemente le mandó un mensaje en el que le decía que era un hijo de puta que iba a conseguir el premio a mejor escritor del año.

 

*

 

Una vez en su despacho, y no en el temporal de la editorial sino en el de verdad, Minho fue directo al cajón en dónde guardaba medicinas varias. Analgésicos para cuando le dolía la cabeza y similares, y tomó directamente dos. No podía permitirse seguir en ese estado débil si quería trabajar y aunque no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que se había despertado junto a Taemin… tenía cosas que hacer.

Igual que sabía que necesitaba pedirles una tregua a Changmin y Kyuhyun. Tiempo suficiente para que le dejasen recomponerse por dentro. Por eso, entre videoconferencias con Heechul, tuvo el coraje suficiente como para enviarles un mensaje avisando de que se pasaría por su casa más tarde, después de cenar.

Era una excusa para saltarse la comida que su estómago no sería capaz de soportar, porque lo sentía inestable incluso con agua, así que Minho decidió que las bebidas azucaradas y las energéticas iban a tener que quedar descartadas también.

Salió del despacho más tarde de lo que esperaba, y era muy consciente de que cuando Changmin le abrió la puerta tenía cara de muerto. Seguía pálido y cansado y débil y, sobre todo, seguía sintiéndose culpable.

—¿Taemin? —preguntó Changmin directamente, mirándolo con ojo crítico y dejándole pasar.

Minho no asintió, por supuesto, porque no era culpa de Taemin. Era culpa suya por no ser más que un idiota. Además, con esa forma de entonar el nombre, Changmin estaba preguntando mucho más que algo que pudiera responderse con un sí o un no.

Se adentró en el apartamento y fue directo al sillón, sobre el que se dejó caer con apenas un resquicio de dignidad y pose.

Kyuhyun ya estaba en el sofá, en su sitio de siempre, esperando.

Cuando Changmin se sentó, Minho rompió el opresivo silencio entre ellos con la afirmación que estaba seguro que siempre habían querido escuchar.

—Nunca he dejado de estar enamorado de Taemin.

Sus dos mejores amigos, sus dos hermanos, se mostraron sorprendidos. Dado lo destrozado que sonaba, estaba seguro de que lo creían. Tardaron un poco en reaccionar, intercambiando miradas que a Minho casi ni le importaron.

—Y esta iluminación divina se debe a… —preguntó Changmin, su sarcasmo habitual mucho más diluido entre la preocupación que era evidente en su rostro.

Los tres estaban ignorando el hecho de que sabían perfectamente que Minho había pasado toda la noche con Taemin, solos y aislados de las distracciones en las que solían concentrarse para evitar ser plenamente sinceros con el otro.

Minho estaba seguro de que desde el momento en el que habían leído su mensaje por la mañana habían estado esperando el descalabro.

—Ayer nos quedamos en un motel de carretera, en dónde vi por casualidad a uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa vendiendo secretos a la competencia, y…

Su garganta se cerró y volvió a sentir nauseas. Las detuvo, por supuesto, porque si Changmin y Kyuhyun lo veían físicamente mal iban a preocuparse más y lo obligarían a quedarse a dormir en su casa. Con ello, inevitablemente, vendría el no ser capaz de estar listo para coger el avión a Indonesia del día siguiente. Heechul y él habían estado todo el día sumidos en un torbellino de ideas y proposiciones, llegando al fin a un plan que les parecía perfecto, rápido y eficiente para cerrar todos los frentes abiertos de un plumazo.

Era una obligación ineludible, así que tenía que forzarse a no parecer todo lo enfermo que se sentía.

—¿Y? —presionó Kyuhyun con voz suave y baja. Una voz que quería transmitirle lo que Minho nunca había dudado: que estaban ahí para él.

—Nos acostamos. Al despertar por la mañana, todas esas acusaciones de ciego que me habíais lanzado tenían sentido y ahora… ahora…

No quería decir en voz alta todo lo que pensaba de sí mismo porque si bien seguramente le darían la razón hasta cierto punto, jamás le permitirían que se quemase por ello. Le saldrían con algo como «eres humano» o «la cagaste, ¿y qué? No has sido el primero, no serás el último» o «idiota y ciego sí, Minho, pero no te pongas derrotista que no te pega».

Podía acompañar las frases con expresiones, con leguaje corporal y todo lo necesario. No necesitaba verlo en directo.

—¿Taemin?

—Distante —respondió, porque desde que lo había vuelto a ver con la ropa Taemin había construido cinco mil barreras diferentes. El trayecto en taxi había sido de todo menos fácil, los dos en silencio. Se había despedido de él con una frase que había sonado a cliché. Un «ya nos veremos por ahí» típico con el que responder a todo polvo de una noche. Porque parecía ser que eso era lo que Minho iba a ser de ahora en adelante—. Normal, supongo. Tiene una actitud de un rollo de una noche, y por lo que me ha dicho, tiene bastante experiencia lidiando con sexo por sexo.

—Seguro que exageras… —musitó Kyuhyun, pero su tono demostraba que él también veía un gran punto de verdad en lo que Minho había dicho.

Changmin permaneció callado, observándolo con esos ojos que parecían conocer todos sus secretos.

—Tienes hasta que termine la feria —anunció. Minho y Kyuhyun lo miraron confusos—. El 22 nos vamos de vacaciones y me da igual como te pongas: ni trabajo, ni Taemin, ni mierdas. Nosotros tres en algún sitio tranquilo y sin Internet.

Tanto Minho como Kyuhyun emitieron un sonido de queja. Minho, sin prestarles atención, dejó que las protestas de Kyuhyun se convirtieran en una pequeña batalla verbal entre uno y otro. Era una mayor concesión de lo que esperaba. Una concesión que era la prueba más fehaciente de que Changmin realmente se daba cuenta de que por mucho que intentase disimularlo, Minho estaba destrozado. Y si lo sabía, no tenía sentido seguir en ese sillón.

Se levantó, atrayendo su atención, y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Me voy a casa, entonces.

Asintieron y con eso, el primer escollo en su camino para la feria estaba listo.

Indonesia fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Su constante puente aéreo recompensado al fin con una sentencia que no sólo era positiva para Strong Heart, sino que implicaba que el ejecutivo traidor y sus dos amantes no iban a volver ni a oler de lejos lo que era trabajar.

El éxito profesional había sido intenso, tanto que Kang Hodong lo había recibido en el aeropuerto, orgulloso y con la promesa de un ascenso. Minho había aceptado. Para agosto. Iba a terminar con la Feria Internacional del Libro, irse de vacaciones con Changmin y Kyuhyun, y luego pasaría a ser uno de los ejecutivos de Strong Heart. Ya no más el publicista cargado de trabajo y responsabilidades.

A ese tipo de ofertas uno no podía decirle que no. Menos cuando era a lo que había estado aspirando durante años.

Pero todo tenía un precio, y en ese caso, quien pagaba era su salud. Si antes no dormía porque no tenía el tiempo, ahora no dormía porque no era capaz. Tanto era así que en uno de sus vuelos de ida y vuelta a Indonesia había terminado Fantasmas. Había adorado la historia, había sido capaz de dejar su propia mente a un lado mientras leía y no había sido hasta que había terminado, con el libro sobre la bandeja de su asiento de primera clase, cuando su cerebro había asociado lo escrito a Taemin. Haber leído entre líneas, haber descubierto las motivaciones tras las frases, tras las metáforas, lo había destrozado tanto que había sido una suerte que casi estuvieran aterrizando. Con un esfuerzo titánico había conseguido aguantar hasta llegar a casa, pero una vez allí, todo lo que recordaba era abrir y cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Había despertado horas más tarde, bañado en sudor frío y temblando, su estómago rugiendo en protesta como si tuviese voz propia, todavía en la entrada de casa, con los zapatos puestos y sus cosas a su alrededor. Tras una ducha y una infusión, que era todo lo que últimamente podía conservar en el estómago, había salido a comprar un móvil nuevo. Al desmayarse había caído y se le había roto la pantalla.

Al día siguiente, en la editorial, se había cruzado con Kibum y le había dicho que Fantasmas era perfecto, que su trabajo había merecido la pena y que había sido un placer haber podido leerlo. Sabía que Taemin estaba en el edificio y se saludaban con cordialidad, sin fingir que no se conocían pero sin que Taemin le diese importancia ninguna. Minho lo agradecía. Verlo lo agobiaba tanto que se sentía incluso peor y luego nunca podía pensar hasta un rato después. También era cobardía, y era muy consciente de ello, pero no sería la peor de sus faltas.

Por el contrario, eso no había sido nada. Nada en comparación con el jueves en el que abrió un correo electrónico de una dirección que no tenía en sus contactos pero conocía, en la que había un PDF. Jonghyun no había acompañado el archivo de ningún texto, ningún asunto en el mensaje y ni siquiera su nombre por ningún lado.

Había descargado el documento antes de poder contenerse. Lo había dejado en un rincón de su biblioteca de documentos, fuera de la vista para al menos intentar no pensar en ello en todo momento. Recordaba como si estuviese escuchando en directo lo que Taemin le había dicho de la historia. Y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo porque todo lo que sabía de su versión era lo que Minho borracho había dejado caer ese día en el que habían quedado para tomar algo. No iba a ser fidedigno, por muy buen escritor que Jonghyun fuese. Era imposible, cuando el propio Minho había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. No por menospreciar a Jonghyun, por supuesto, porque sabía que era un avispado lector de carácter y que de un detalle podría pintar medio retrato. Pero no conocía a Minho como Changmin y Kyuhyun, los únicos que habían sabido antes que él lo que sentía y pensaba.

Pero la tentación, en la noche de insomnio previa a la sentencia, había sido tan grande que lo había abierto y no había despegado los ojos de la pantalla hasta que vio el final.

Era la historia de Taemin.

Por mucho que fuera la borrachera de Minho la que hubiese llevado a Jonghyun a escribir sobre ellos, el proceso de reescribirla con la ayuda y colaboración de Taemin lo había convertido en algo diferente de lo que indudablemente habría sido antes.

Increíblemente bueno, con una calidad que muy pocos podrían imitar, Minho sabía que iba a lanzar a Jonghyun un peldaño más arriba en la escalera de los escritores. No podía ponerle faltas, si ignoraba toda la repercusión que tenía el argumento en sí de cara a su vida personal.

Taemin había sufrido mucho. No podía evitar sentir menos animadversión hacia el fotógrafo, porque estaba seguro de que era en él en quien se inspiraba uno de los personajes clave de la novela. Hasta le caía bien. Solía estar completamente de acuerdo con él en cada frase en la que realzaba que el equivalente de Minho era un hijo de puta que no se merecía los sentimientos de la protagonista.

En él había encontrado el consuelo para enfrentarse a la sentencia con calma, a su retorno a Corea y a la Feria. Mientras Xyli siguiese al lado de Taemin, él estaría bien. Se levantaría de sus cenizas.

Por supuesto, había sido una calma relativa.

Al llegar a su casa había vuelto a desmayarse y se sentía tan débil que se había escapado del trabajo durante un par de horas para ir al servicio médico de Strong Heart y solicitar una IV. El servicio médico de la compañía estaba tan acostumbrado a que los empleados se quemasen bajo las exigencias que no miraban dos veces a sus pacientes antes de darles lo que pedían. Strong Heart se había convertido en su santuario, con Krystal y Sulli todavía en la editorial, un Donghae que era fácil de esquivar, Heechul que iba a coger todos los fines de semana trabajados como vacaciones además de cobrarlos, y Yuri, la otra persona que podría haberse preocupado por él a nivel personal, que tampoco estaba allí.

Eso, por supuesto, había sido clave para la locura del fin de semana. En vaqueros y camiseta, Minho había hasta colaborado en mover las cajas de libros al stand. Como había prometido, en esa ocasión nada iba a ir mal. Absolutamente nada.

El domingo se agarró todo lo que pudo a su profesionalidad, porque por la tarde Jonghyun y Kibum estaban con él en el stand, terminando de colocar todo para el evento de inauguración y la presentación de la novela. Por suerte para él, el Editor Hortera seguía detestándolo con todas sus fuerzas y por lo menos por ese domingo, había sido fácil mantener una postura profesional con Jonghyun y evitar responder a la pregunta sobre su opinión de la novela. Había concedido que sí, que la había leído, pero lo demás lo había evitado.

Un puñetazo no le había dado, ni le había gritado en la cara, pero había levantado un muro de frialdad entre ellos que, si Jonghyun quería leerlo, explicaba a la perfección su opinión sobre haber sido utilizado como inspiración para una novela.

Casi creyó que se había librado cuando la voz del Editor Hortera lo congeló sobre sus pies.

—Sí que tienes que estar enfadado para tratar así a Jonghyun. Pero ahora, espero que entiendas que de verdad no mereces ni lamerle la suela de los zapatos a Taemin. —Minho lo miró, sin reacción alguna, negándose con obstinación a responder—. Si mantienes esta actitud mañana ni dios va a creerse que hay una buena relación entre la administración y los autores. ¿En serio vas a tirar por la borda el trabajo de todo el mundo porque te haya tocado los huevos leer la verdad sobre lo cabrón que eres?

Minho todavía conservaba lo suficiente de sí mismo como para girarse, mirarlo a los ojos, y hablarle con determinación.

—No te preocupes. Mañana ni mi madre notará lo que estoy pensando, mucho menos la prensa o el público. Ni vosotros.

 

*

 

El libro de Jonghyun se había agotado en pocas horas. La fecha de venta oficial estaba programada para una semana más tarde, pero al ver cómo habían volado los primeros ejemplares que habían ofrecido en el stand, todos tuvieron claro que sería un éxito, así que el escritor no podía estar más contento.

Taemin seguía teniendo ganas de arrearle un puñetazo en plena cara, por supuesto, pero también estaba feliz por su amigo, quien no se había disculpado por la jugarreta del final. No había hablado con él al respecto todavía, pero tampoco había hecho falta porque Xyli se le había adelantado y le había dicho exactamente lo que pensaba él sin necesidad de haberlo compartido. Jonghyun aceptó que no había actuado del modo correcto, pero no se arrepentía y su justificación fue que en su cabeza no concebía otro final. Por supuesto, ese final feliz le gustaría mucho más al público que el final triste que apuntaba la historia, pero para Taemin no era excusa suficiente porque la obra habría continuado siendo buena igualmente.

—Te juro que intenté convencerlo —le había dicho Kibum, a quien sí le afectaba el distanciamiento de Taemin—, pero ya sabes cómo me ignora cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya —le había respondido, acompañado de una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su editor—. Has hecho un gran trabajo, hyung. No cualquier editor podría haberse ocupado de todo con la misma eficacia que tú.

A Kibum le emocionaron sus palabras y le abrazó. A pesar de todo su cansancio, se había vestido y maquillado de forma que parecía estar radiante, y una vez más, se había entrometido en el aspecto de los demás eligiendo las prendas que vestirían. Nadie se había negado en esta ocasión, ni siquiera Xyli.

Colocar a Jonghyun el primer día de la feria había sido un gran acierto, pero Taemin no podía evitar estar nervioso. Se había vuelto a leer Fantasmas y ahora veía fallos que en su momento pasó por alto. Se le ocurrían otras maneras plantear algunas de las tramas o intercalar ciertas escenas de otro modo. Cuanto más lo repasaba, menos le gustaba el resultado, hasta el punto de que acabó tirando el libro lejos con desdén.

Jonghyun no había estado solo en ningún momento del lunes. No había parado de firmar libros, responder preguntas e incluso hacerse fotos con fans, como si fuera un actor o un cantante en lugar de un escritor. La prensa le había entrevistado también. Taemin había estado mirándole desde lejos todo el tiempo, cada vez más nervioso, más inseguro, mordiéndose la punta de los dedos porque ya no le quedaban uñas.

—No muerdas tu material de trabajo —le dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Jaeho había aparecido de la nada, pasando por delante de él y llevándose la mano de su boca consigo, apretando los dedos. Se situó a su lado y se apoyó sobre la columna que quedaba a espalda de ellos, porque Taemin se había alejado del stand de Seoul Cultural Publishers en un momento de agobio, pero no había podido dejar de mirar hacia ellos.

—¿Jaeho? —se sorprendió al verle—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Xyli anda cerca —dijo mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que su amigo no les veía juntos mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

Jaeho soltó una pequeña risita y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Relájate, Taeman —le sonrió con complicidad—, sólo estoy saludando a un conocido mientras busco a los colegas que se me han perdido.

—Los colegas que se te han perdido, claro —le miró de la misma forma, alzando una ceja inquisitiva—. Ahora en serio, ¿qué haces aquí? Nunca he visto un libro en tu casa.

—Te lo acabo de decir —dijo, y cabeceó hacia el stand para que observara a Jonghyun firmarle un ejemplar a una chica—. ¿Ese es tu rival?

—Sí. —Dejó escapar un suspiro que llamó la atención de Jaeho—. Le robaron el libro y lo ha tenido que reescribir a contrarreloj, pero incluso le ha quedado mejor. Es un puto genio.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hubieras preferido que no lo terminara a tiempo? —cuestionó con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

—No. —Se giró a mirarle ceñudo, molesto por la acusación de envidioso que llevaba implícita su pregunta—. Pero ha escrito sobre mi vida sin permiso y encima he tenido que ayudarle a terminar.

Jaeho soltó una carcajada y a Taemin le molestó tanto que no se contuvo en pegarle un puñetazo en el brazo, lo que le hizo reír todavía más.

—Además de envidioso, pringado.

Jaeho tenía la habilidad de sacar lo peor de él en tiempo récord. Quería estamparle bruscamente contra la columna en la que estaba apoyado y borrarle la sonrisa a mordiscos. Al leer su deseo en su expresión facial, Jaeho le daleó le rostro con la mano sin llegar a ser un guantazo, lo cual le cabreó mucho más. Taemin le cogió de la mandíbula, clavándole los dedos con fuerza y le dirigió un susurro amenazador:

—No estoy para que me toques los cojones, así que déjame en paz.

Le soltó bruscamente e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero Jaeho le sujetó de la muñeca a tiempo y de un tirón, volvió a tenerle frente a él.

—Es ridículo que te compares con él cuando escribís sobre temáticas tan diferentes —dijo más serio, pero sin perder la sonrisa burlona—. Tú jamás lograrás escribir algo tan pasteloso o sentimental, cosa que se agradece. Lo tuyo es el suspense y la acción, acéptalo y vive con ello.

Taemin iba a protestar pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Te has leído Fantasmas?

Le había mandado una copia del PDF final que habían llevado a la imprenta, porque sabía que en el caso de leerlo, lo haría desde una pantalla. Jaeho no era amante de la lectura, pero saber que se había esforzado por leer Fantasmas, y Monstruos para poder entender la segunda parte, significaba mucho para Taemin.

—Has conseguido que gaste horas de mi valioso tiempo leyendo esa mierda. Si hubieras escrito el final de Fantasmas como el de Monstruos, te habría arrancado la cabeza. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ahora fue el turno de Taemin para soltar una carcajada que le nació desde el final del estómago. Todo su enfado se había disipado de golpe.

—No esperes que esté aquí el domingo para que me firmes el libro —le advirtió.

—No contaba con ello —respondió sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Disfruta de todo este tinglado en lugar de estar rallándote por tonterías.

—Según tú, siempre me rallo por tonterías, ¿no?

—El día que me cuentes algo serio me asustaré.

Volvieron a compartir una sonrisa cómplice. Jaeho estiró el brazo y le tocó la clavícula con un dedo. Cuando Taemin bajó la mirada, lo alzó y le dio un manotazo en la nariz. Después volvió a reírse de él.

—Voy a buscar a mis colegas antes de que me vea Xyli y se ponga pesado con el tema de Jaewoon y tu hermano otra vez —dijo mientras se incorporaba, para que no pudiera protestar por lo que acababa de hacerle—. Haznos un favor a los dos y llévatelo a Nueva York para que conozca a tu hermano y se quede tranquilo.

—La semana que viene nos vamos a Italia —le informó.

—Come mucha pizza por mí entonces.

—Lo haré.

Compartieron una última sonrisa y mirada de entendimiento antes de que Jaeho volviera a meter las manos en los bolsillos y se alejara. Taemin se echó hacia atrás la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba, a sabiendas de que lo que Jaeho había señalado era el chupetón de Minho que todavía tenía visible en la clavícula, aunque no era peor que el de la cadera.

A Jaeho no le importaba si otra persona le marcaba, jamás se había sentido celoso porque tenía muy claro que lo que ellos compartían eran encuentros sexuales puntuales y nada más. Ni siquiera llegaban a la categoría de amigos, pero Jaeho había sido una persona muy importante en un periodo clave de su vida, y siempre le agradecería lo que le había aportado. No obstante, en ese momento tuvo claro que no volvería a acostarse con él.

Regresó al stand de mejor humor y vio a Jonghyun acariciándose la garganta mientras sonreía a lo que una chica le estaba diciendo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el vaso vacío, así que se acercó a por una de las muchas botellas de agua que había en la mesa de atrás y se la dio. Al escritor le sorprendió su gesto, pero la aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Volvió a alejarse de él, un poco perdido sin tener nada que hacer rodeado de tantas personas. Por suerte, en seguida apareció Xyli completamente emocionado y se lo llevó de la mano para enseñarle algo que había visto en otro stand.

El domingo se acercaba a pasos de gigante, pero tras la breve conversación con Jaeho, Taemin se sentía mucho más relajado y seguro de sí mismo.

 

*

 

Minho llevaba todo el día sonriendo para las cámaras. Vestido informal, para parecer parte del distendido ambiente del stand, lo único que delataba que era el administrador era su reloj y las gafas de sol que no se había quitado desde que había salido de casa. Sus ojeras eran preocupantes y no tenía por qué darle a la prensa munición con la que empañar lo que había sido un éxito absoluto.

Todos los ejemplares disponibles habían sido despachados, y en el evento previo a la firma de libros, Jonghyun se había mostrado carismático y encantador y hasta el Editor Hortera estaba en su mejor comportamiento. Minho no podía ser menos, y como había prometido, nadie había notado nada fuera de lo normal, fuera de lo que esperaban de él.

Sus conversaciones con la prensa habían ido genial y la borrachera del éxito sólo era empañada por una pequeñez: Taemin.

Pequeñez porque no podría ser nada mayor, no podía consentir que fuese nada mayor. Pero como todos los que habían estado ahí al final, Taemin llevaba todo el día en el stand, siempre un par de pasos por detrás del foco de atención pero presente. Minho no había podido evitar mirarlo de reojo, agradecido de que sus gafas de sol de aviador con cristales de espejo no dejasen ver qué era lo que miraba realmente.

Taemin de verdad se portaba como si nada, sexo de una noche sin mayores repercusiones ahora que había vuelto a catar a Minho y al parecer seguía sin estar interesado. Había obtenido lo que quería y Minho volvía a ser un conocido del trabajo.

Habría podido, más o menos, vivir con eso. Sabía que era lo lógico, que era lo normal, y después de todo, no tenía sentido reprocharle nada a nadie porque, por mucho que estuviera esforzándose para parecer normal, Minho seguía siendo el responsable último de todo.

Pero entonces había aparecido un tipo que no podría ser otro que Jaeho. Por cómo Taemin se había apartado para hablar con él, por cómo lo había tocado, por la manera en la que había acariciado la marca que Minho sabía que seguramente seguiría sobre la clavícula de Taemin.

Al menos, el karma había decidido ser generoso con él porque la visita del que era el mejor amante que Taemin había tenido nunca había ocurrido casi al final. Con el ajetreo de las despedidas, del cierre y del trabajo de re-decoración para preparar el mismo espacio para Hyorin al día siguiente, Minho se había quedado con el equipo de Hyorin y el Editor Hortera se había llevado a todo el mundo a celebrar los éxitos. Jonghyun, por supuesto, lo había invitado y Minho había dicho que no con un agradecimiento y la excusa de tener demasiado que hacer todavía.

Jonghyun lo había aceptado porque no le había quedado otra. No cuando Xyli, Jinki, Kibum y Taemin lo esperaban en la puerta del stand y no dejaban de apremiarlo para que saliera ya de allí.

Las siguientes horas estuvieron ocupadas por el trajín de volver a adaptar el espacio por el que habían pagado una pequeña fortuna que, sin embargo, Jonghyun ya había ganado de vuelta. Todo lo que hicieran el resto de la semana serían beneficios.

Su mente comenzó a darle problemas una vez estuvo en su casa. Sin nada que hacer, cerrando los ojos y repitiendo en su retina, una y otra vez, el encuentro de Taemin y Jaeho. No era algo en lo que quisiese pasar tiempo así que, ni una hora después de entrar había salido en dirección al gimnasio 24 horas a machacarse hasta que no pudiese más.

Seguía cansado y comiendo mal y poco, así que se quedó sin aliento y bañado en sudor en un tiempo tan ridículo que Minho se prometió a sí mismo que se volvería a poner en forma cuanto antes.

El exceso de esa noche lo pagó al día siguiente. Gracias a dios, Hyorin era carismática y un poco misteriosa, así que todo el mundo sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era una de las nuevas promesas de la editorial. Kibum y Jonghyun se pasaron por allí a media tarde para darle un apoyo impagable al declararse fans de la obra de la joven promesa.

Minho los evitó como la peste y siguió con ese juego hasta que no le quedó más remedio que claudicar cuando Kyuhyun apareció en el stand. Instalar sus cosas iba a ser mucho más complicado, así que Minho había contratado a un equipo técnico que trajera y dispusiese todo para quedar al gusto de su evento más exigente en cuanto a requisitos técnicos.

La pared del fondo iba a estar ocupada por una pantalla con las últimas tecnologías (que ni siquiera estaban a la venta para el gran público) de sesenta pulgadas. El espacio normalmente reservado a sillas para la audiencia se había convertido en algo sacado de una convención de videojuegos: cuatro mesas repletas de pantallas soportando ordenadores de última generación. Para que Kyuhyun explicase los trucos que contaba, las anécdotas, habían conectado la pantalla gigante a un sistema de control de inalámbrico y tenía que ser él quién probara el juego e instalase el código que habían creado para poder jugar con una cuenta que, esa noche, iba a levantar desde cero.

Con la fama que tenía, Kyuhyun no podía permitirse que vieran abiertamente su juego, de ahí que la editorial hubiese comprado los números de serie necesarios para que todo el mundo, junto con Kyuhyun, empezase de cero. Su libro, al fin y al cabo, había terminado siendo un manual para comenzar en Starcraft y, además, tener éxito.

Caro, por supuesto, pero las entradas para el evento VIP se habían agotado a los dos minutos de salir a la venta. Ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta que había sido el único de todos para el que habían cobrado las entradas había mermado el interés. Minho tenía la suerte de tener un equipo en la parte lateral, seguro de que iba a ser el único taller que disfrutaría de verdad.

—¿Te vienes a cenar? —le preguntó Kyuhyun cuando estaban a punto de cerrar y dejar a los guardas de seguridad al cargo de vigilar el lugar.

Ya podía intentarlo el mejor ladrón de guante blanco del mundo, que Minho no pensaba volver a permitir un robo bajo su guardia.

—Tengo que pasarme un momento por la oficina —respondió, sabiendo que lo haría pero no por necesidad. Se pasaría por la oficina para escapar de Kyuhyun. Una vez allí claro que tenía mil cosas que hacer, pero ninguna era tan prioritaria como huir de él.

Kyuhyun no se creyó ni por un momento sus excusas pero seguramente porque Minho seguía en su período de gracia, lo dejó estar.

—No te obligues a ir a trabajar sólo por huir de mí —le dijo su mejor amigo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Duerme algo. Mañana no tendré piedad pateándote el culo en las demostraciones.

Minho guardó silencio y, para cumplir con lo que había dicho, se fue de todas formas a la oficina. Aunque estuviera en casa tampoco podría dormir y, lo que sí, si iba a pasar todo el día con Kyuhyun y acosado por la prensa, podía ir pasándose por la tienda de cosméticos y comprar algo que resistiese la humedad y el calor que estaba haciendo.

De nuevo fue incapaz de comer nada, cada vez le sentaba peor hasta el agua, y a medio día, después de perder toda la mañana contra Kyuhyun de forma vergonzosa (y lo que era peor, ser incapaz de encontrar su espíritu competitivo), Minho había visto aparecer su salvación justo antes de la pausa para la comida.

Taemin, Jonghyun y Xyli estaban en la parte general del stand, hablando con las dos chicas que estaban vendiendo los libros y, seguramente, preguntando cómo iban los suyos. Sonreían y estaban contentos, los tres la imagen de la distensión típica entre amigos en un soleado día de julio.

—No puedo creerme que no me hayáis conseguido entradas… —se estaba quejando el fotógrafo cuando Minho y Kyuhyun llegaron junto a ellos.

—Qué quieres que te diga —le respondía bromista Jonghyun—, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando reescribir mi novela.

—¡Oh, Kyuhyun! —exclamó Taemin, el primero en verlos acercarse.

De nuevo, Minho dio las gracias de que sus gafas de sol ocultaran a la perfección sus celos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que controlaba su lenguaje corporal lo suficiente como para que su aspecto relajado resultase natural.

—Taemin —lo saludó Kyuhyun, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a Minho que todos los presentes ignoraros—. No puedo creerme que no hayas ido ni a saludar al stand del evento.

Para no fijarse en Taemin, en lo relajado que parecía, en su sonrisa, en lo guapo que estaba, en lo mucho que no era nada de Minho… para no fijarse en todo eso, Minho prestó atención a lo que tenía más cerca: Xyli y la cara de adoración con la que miraba a Kyuhyun. No había que ser un genio para deducir que era un fan.

—El muy idiota no nos consiguió entradas —se quejó el fotógrafo.

Kyuhyun se echó a reír y Minho tuvo ahí la más clara vía de escape que había tenido en todo el día.

—Oh, no te preocupes —le dijo, dando un paso adelante y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que, unida a su ropa informal y a sus gafas de sol le daba el aspecto de un actor de éxito. Se llevó una mano al cuello y se quitó el pase—. Creo que podemos solucionar eso, si puedes permitirte pasar aquí la tarde. Toma —dijo tendiéndole su pase al stand—, en agradecimiento por todo.

Minho ignoró a Kyuhyun. Ignoró a Taemin, y trató de ignorar también la cara de absoluta sorpresa de Xyli. Jonghyun, con el ceño fruncido, como si Minho estuviese haciendo algo que no entendía, era mucho más difícil de ignorar cuando sabía que su falta de enemistad hacia el escritor se debía, sobre todo, a lo que había podido leer y comprender gracias a su libro.

Esperaba que nadie llegara a comprender que el todo en su agradecimiento no eran las promociones. El todo iba por querer a Taemin, por haber estado ahí para él, algo que Minho no había hecho.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Xyli con duda en su tono pero los ojos llenos de la ilusión de todos los fans.

—Sí, sí. De hecho, podéis reemplazarme para ir a comer con Kyuhyun, que tengo que hacer una llamada importante. —Miró a Kyuhyun con la súplica que sabía que él sí podría leer en él a la perfección—. ¿Te importa?

—No —le respondió su amigo, con un tono de voz que Minho era la única persona que entendería que realmente sí le molestaba y mucho—. Ve a tus llamadas y ya comeremos juntos la semana que viene.

Seguramente, para los demás habría sonado a concesión magnánima. Pero no. Kyuhyun acababa de hacerle saber lo muy enfadado que estaba y esa era su educada forma de amenazarlo teniendo en cuenta que había extraños delante.

Se había librado por el momento y sacando el móvil del bolsillo y poniéndoselo en la oreja, fingió que llamaba a alguien mientras sus pies lo conducían al aseo privado de su stand. Una vez dentro, se encerró y dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta. Le temblaban las manos, estaba pálido bajo el maquillaje y sin gafas de sol, sus ojeras asustaban. El estómago protestó por el estrés y Minho se pasó una mano por el pelo en un intento de calmarse.

Podía ser que su relación con Taemin volvería a ser inexistente después del domingo, pero con Kyuhyun y Changmin no y si seguía así ni siquiera ellos querrían saber nada de él.

Minho no podía vivir sin Kyuhyun y Changmin. Sería como arrancarle las extremidades a tirones.

Comenzó a marearse y las náuseas aumentaron tanto que en un momento estaba vomitando el café que había desayunado. Seguía temblando, seguía sudando en frío, y todo lo que se le ocurrió para calmarse fue mojarse la nuca y la frente con agua fría, sentarse en el suelo, y respirar hondo.

No regresó por el evento hasta bien entrada la tarde. Para cuando lo hizo, Xyli tenía cara de felicidad y hasta Kyuhyun parecía divertido. Taemin estaba por allí detrás, mirándolos con una sonrisa tierna de la que seguramente no era consciente.

Una vez se fueron, el resto de la semana pasó en un suspiro, sus nervios aumentando conforme se acercaba el domingo. Ni siquiera el sábado con los artistas fue fácil. Al menos, tuvo la fortuna de tener delante a Jinki, cuyo estilo había llegado a considerar «decente» después de revisar el libro, y a él también tenía mucho que agradecerle. Por eso, había entablado una pequeña conversación superficial con él, le había enviado un mensaje a Jaejoong para decirle que le gustaba y que tendría que vender más cuadros. Sabía que si Jaejoong dejaba caer que era uno de sus favoritos su nombre se haría más popular y con ello tendría más ventas, lo que a su vez significaría más dinero para que, si en algún momento Taemin estaba en apuros, hubiera alguien cercano que pudiese ayudarle.

El problema del sábado, claro, era que por la noche volvían a cambiar el look del stand para preparar la presentación de Fantasmas. La pantalla gigante de Kyuhyun volvía a estar allí, la mesa de conferenciantes lista, y un pequeño espacio para los autógrafos y las entrevistas que le daba un poco el aspecto de ser un híbrido entre una cafetería, un plató de televisión y una sala de conferencias.

Esa noche, mientras terminaban de instalarlo todo, Minho se sentía más débil que nunca. Las nauseas no habían terminado de irse desde el jueves, a las que se había sumado un dolor de cabeza que mantenía a raya a base de paracetamol e ibuprofeno, lo suficiente como para poder funcionar y no tanto como para no tener la voluntad de fingir que estaba bien. El Editor Hortera estaba mucho más nervioso que en los eventos de Jonghyun o Nicole, y no paraba de darle órdenes al equipo técnico con tonterías sobre la decoración del espacio.

—¿Crees que irá todo bien? —preguntó Taemin, acercándose a él mientras no apartaba los ojos de la figura de Kibum.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, riendo. A pesar de lo mal que estaba, Minho no tenía duda alguna al respecto—. Puedes irte a dormir tranquilo. Mañana va a ser un éxito.

Taemin lo miró un segundo y asintió, como si tuviera fe ciega en las palabras de Minho. Pudo escucharlo suspirar antes de caminar hacia su editor y llevárselo de allí.

Esa noche, Minho volvió a desmayarse. En el baño, mientras salía de la ducha. Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que, para más inri, se había hecho daño en el hombro sobre el que había caído, pero un vistazo al reloj le dijo que no tenía tiempo ni de ponerse hielo en la parte amoratada porque necesitaba estar el primero en el stand para recibir a Jessica. Ella, Siwon y Jaejoong iban a estar allí, junto a Taemin, Xyli y Junjin. Había una gran variedad de mesas redondas previstas y Minho se había asegurado de que el apoyo a Taemin fuera mucho mayor que el recibido por los demás. Changmin y Kyuhyun habían prometido pasarse por la tarde, y teniendo en cuenta que Jaejoong estaría allí…

Para su sorpresa, Kibum, Taemin y Xyli habían llegado antes que él. Minho los saludó con una sonrisa y lo que recibió en respuesta fue una oleada de nervios por parte de los tres que lo hizo tambalearse. Media hora intentando tranquilizarlos y asegurarles que todo iría bien y llegaron Krystal y Jessica. Siwon y Jaejoong aparecieron un poco más tarde y, para entonces, ya había una hora de cola para la firma de libros, que iba a ser lo primero del día.

—Jefe, ¿tiene un momento? —le dijo uno de los chicos del equipo técnico.

Minho abandonó su grupo y se reunió con el director técnico.

—No somos capaces de poner el vídeo en la pantalla.

—¿Qué?

—Es como si el archivo estuviese dañado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo. Faltaba media hora para que empezase todo. No podía preguntar en voz alta si alguien tenía una copia, porque no haría más que estresar a todo el mundo. Maldijo en voz baja y agradeció haber traído el coche—. No permitáis que nadie se entere o rodarán cabezas. Volveré a tiempo.

Antes de que nadie pudiese interrumpirlo, Minho salió del stand corriendo hacia su coche. Su despacho de Strong Heart estaba más cerca que la editorial o su casa, así que se saltó todas las normas de tráfico habidas y por haber para llegar allí en diez minutos y volver en otros diez, con los archivos a salvo en uno de sus USB personales. Cómo se le había podido pasar por alto tener un repuesto con él era algo que no quería analizar. Porque si lo hacía, tenía que reconocer que le pasaba porque ahora también era un irresponsable y un perdedor en lo profesional. Semejante error de novato podría haberle costado su apuesta más arriesgada. Podría haber significado que su promesa a Taemin había sido falsa.

No podría vivir con algo así.

Ya bastante le había hecho como para arruinar lo único que podía darle, lo único que podía hacer por él.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el stand, Kibum estaba gritando, Taemin estaba pálido, y Siwon, Jessica y Jaejoong intentaban calmar a un Xyli que parecía a punto de liarse a golpes con el director técnico.

Estaba claro que un secreto de tal magnitud no iba a durar.

—¡Basta ya! —les gritó, entrando y exigiendo paz con su mera presencia.

—¡TÚ! ¡A ti quería yo verte! —comenzó Kibum—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre contratar a semejante panda de inútiles? ¡No tenemos los videos! ¡Sin ellos no podremos hacer nada de lo previsto, nada tendrá sentido!

Minho ignoró a Kibum y miró directamente a Taemin, quitándose las gafas de sol y sacando el USB del bolsillo del vaquero.

—Los vídeos están aquí. Todo va a salir bien. Te he dado mi palabra —le dijo y esperó hasta verlo asentir—. Bien, ahora faltan cinco minutos para la apertura de stand así que todo el mundo…

Se había girado demasiado rápido.

Al darse la vuelta para volver a mirar a la entrada, se había girado demasiado rápido. Las esquinas de su visión comenzaron a llenarse de negro y Minho vio el mundo girar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera podía cambiar el hecho de que estaba viendo todo demasiado a cámara lenta pero, al mismo tiempo, emborronado como si se moviese con una velocidad alarmante.

Hizo un torpe esfuerzo por agarrarse a la silla que había más próxima a él pero no fue suficiente y, cuando cayó sobre el hombro que tenía magullado, el dolor en la herida y el dolor de cabeza decidieron estallar en una explosión cuya onda expansiva se llevó su conciencia.

 

*

 

Todo el mundo había visto a Minho caer. Y no había sido simplemente una persona perdiendo la consciencia, sino el pilar que sostenía el edificio. El techo caía y parecía aplastarlos a todos.

Taemin se había quedado en shock. Minho había caído sin previo aviso. Estaba hablando y de repente, estaba tendido en el suelo. Por supuesto, la gente de alrededor reaccionó al momento, arremolinándose en torno a él para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero Taemin no se movió de su lugar, simplemente se le resbaló el vaso de agua que alguien le había ofrecido apenas un minuto antes de que Minho llegara con los vídeos para poner orden y solución al problema.

El vaso había chocado contra el suelo y se había roto en tantos pedazos como la propia alma de Taemin al ver a Minho desfallecer.

Gracias a dios, Jaejoong estaba allí. Jaejoong y Siwon. En seguida cargaron con el cuerpo de Minho y se lo llevaron entre miradas curiosas y gritos histéricos. Xyli se había acercado a él de inmediato, y Kibum unos segundos después. Ambos le hablaban pero Taemin seguía con la mirada clavada en el lugar en el que había estado tendido el cuerpo de Minho hasta hacía escasos momentos. Jaejoong regresó de inmediato, buscándole con la mirada, y al ver que no se había movido de su lugar, se acercó hasta colocarse delante de él y sostenerle de las mejillas.

—Taeminnie. —Su nombre, pronunciado con ese cariño de hermano mayor, fue suficiente para que pudiera reaccionar al fin y levantar la mirada—. Minho se va a poner bien —dijo de inmediato, aunque nada podía asegurar que fuera cierto porque ni siquiera sabían qué le había ocurrido—. Escúchame, se va a poner bien. Ya le están llevando al hospital, pero aquí tenemos que empezar. Él se ha esforzado para entregarte todo esto, no podemos detenernos ahora.

—Lo sé —murmuró con la voz tan rota que el propio Jaejoong hizo una mueca de dolor involuntaria—. Hyung —le tomó de las muñecas y sólo entonces fue consciente de su propio temblor—, ayúdanos.

No era una petición, sino una súplica. Sin embargo, antes que el propio Jaejoong, fue Xyli el que se adelantó.

—Yo me encargo del vídeo, tú quédate con él —le dijo a Kibum en lo que se dirigía rápidamente hacia la pantalla con el USB que había recogido del suelo tras la caída de Minho.

—Respira hondo, bebe agua, y en cuanto esté todo empezamos —añadió Jaejoong y besó la frente de Taemin—. Lo vas a hacer estupendamente y luego iremos todos juntos a regañar a Minho por haberse forzado hasta este nivel, ¿de acuerdo?

Taemin asintió, incapaz de hablar. Jaejoong compartió una mirada de entendimiento con Kibum, y en cuanto le soltó, el editor le agarró, como si él también fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. En cuanto se habían llevado a Minho, Krystal se había hecho con el relevo y ya estaba poniendo a todo el mundo en su lugar para cuando Jaejoong se unió a ella.

Kibum se llevó a Taemin a la parte trasera del stand para ofrecerle otro vaso de agua y abanicarle.

—Voy a pedirte algo muy cruel, algo casi imposible, pero necesito que te olvides de Minho, de lo que acaba de ocurrir —le dijo en un tono de confidencialidad—. Esto es por lo que hemos estado trabajando tanto tiempo, esta es tu oportunidad, y como tu editor y tu amigo, no voy a consentir que la pierdas. Es tu momento, Taemin. Vamos a hacerlo.

Taemin volvió a asentir. Se bebió el agua a pesar de lo revuelto que sentía el estómago y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse. Kibum tenía razón, Jaejoong también, y todos se estaban esforzando para que el trabajo que había hecho Minho no fuera en vano. Minho, que se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma para ofrecerle ese día tan importante y especial a él, y no sólo eso, también había luchado para impulsar las obras de sus amigos, para sacar la editorial adelante. Minho, a quien había odiado durante tanto tiempo, a quien había amado durante mucho más.

Minho, su Minho, había estado luchando por él todo esos meses y él no lo había visto hasta ahora porque no era el mismo tipo de lucha que había llevado en su momento. Y es que Minho sólo llegaría hasta ese extremo por él.

De modo que ahora no podía fallarle. Ahora tenía que seguir su ejemplo, contener su malestar y hacer su trabajo. Cuando se sentó en la silla que todos sus compañeros escritores habían estado ocupando a lo largo de la semana, dejó de ser Lee Taemin y se convirtió en Kim Haneul. El público ya estaba delante preparados con sus respectivos ejemplares a la espera de su firma. Alguien le presentó y todos le miraron, aguardando que pronunciara unas palabras para inaugurar el evento.

—Los fantasmas también tienen pesadillas, y a veces, esa pesadilla continua al despertar —dijo, con una voz que no reconoció como suya—. Los protagonistas de Monstruos pensaron que la suya había terminado con los acontecimientos finales de la primera novela, pero en esta segunda, se dan cuenta de que no podían estar más equivocados. —Había cogido las dos novelas para mostrarlas paralelas la una a la otra; la portada de Monstruos era rojiza, mientras que la de Fantasmas era blanca—. A pesar de que en un principio, Monstruos había tenido un final cerrado, es cierto que hubo algunos asuntos que no terminaron de resolverse. Por eso mismo existe Fantasmas. Y creo que a los lectores les gustará descubrir qué fue de cada uno de ellos tras los sucesos del verano de 2015.

Kim Haneul sonrió y dejó los libros sobre la mesa. El público aplaudió en respuesta y Jaejoong le miró desde el fondo con orgullo, así que Taemin terminó de calmarse y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer. Abrió el primer libro, respiró hondo para suavizar el tembleque antes de comenzar con la dedicatoria, y el resto de las firmas salieron de forma automática. Esa no era la introducción que había preparado para iniciar el evento, pero era la que le había salido, y Kibum se aseguró de decirle en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad que había sido perfecto.

Taemin no era consciente de que el tiempo pasaba, pues para él se había detenido desde el momento en que Minho se había desmayado. Pero lo hacía, y a la firma de libros de la mañana le precedió la presentación con los actores y el descanso del almuerzo, donde Jinki y Jonghyun regresaron del hospital con noticias de Minho, aunque sólo dijeron que estaba estable sin darle mayores explicaciones. Taemin supo que era por su bien así que no preguntó, pero eso volvió a ponerle nervioso. A la tarde tuvo que realizar una nueva tanda de firmas y la ronda de preguntas, que fue lo único que pudo disfrutar verdaderamente.

Siempre era emocionante conocer a gente que adoraba lo que él escribía y escuchar sus experiencias con la novela, cómo les afectaba, lo que significaba para ellos. Taemin sonreía de corazón, aunque una parte de él estuviera en el hospital en lugar de presente, con las personas gracias a las cuales podía ser escritor verdaderamente.

Ni Kyuhyun ni Changmin se habían pasado por el stand a pesar de que lo habían prometido; el que sí lo hizo fue Yunho, que se situó al lado de Jaejoong y no se separó de él en ningún momento. Era como tener a papá y mamá presentes, le transmitían la misma seguridad. Sus padres, por supuesto, asistieron al evento, lo cual era otro motivo más para fingir que todo iba perfectamente. Ellos nunca habían sabido la verdad sobre su relación con Minho, tan sólo que eran muy cercanos pero de pronto se pelearon y desde entonces, no habían vuelto a tener contacto. Tampoco con Jongin. Y aunque tenía a Xyli, Kibum y los demás con él, Taemin se descubrió a sí mismo buscando a Jongin en el gentío que rodeaba el stand.

Cuando el evento llegó al final, Kim Haneul volvió a ser Lee Taemin, con todas las consecuencias que eso implicaba. Tal y como había prometido, Jaejoong se lo llevó al hospital, sin poner objeciones a que Xyli fuera con ellos; Yunho condujo por él. Por otro lado, Kibum y Jinki fueron en el coche de Jonghyun.

—Lo has hecho estupendamente, Taeminnie —le sonrió Jaejoong girado desde el asiento del copiloto—. Has sido un profesional de la cabeza a los pies.

—Hyung, ¿qué tiene Minho?

No quería cortarle de esa manera tan brusca, pero necesitaba saberlo de una vez. Jaejoong sonrió sin felicidad alguna.

—Changmin me ha dicho que el estrés le ha provocado una úlcera en el estómago y una anemia muy severa —respondió Yunho por él—. Le han operado nada más llegar y le van a tener sedado un par de días porque también está malnutrido.

—No sé cómo hemos permitido que llegue a semejante extremo… —pronunció Jaejoong, más para sí mismo que para los demás, como si fuera responsabilidad suya.

Taemin cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Xyli, sentado a su lado en el asiento trasero del coche, le agarró de la mano pero no dijo nada, cosa que agradeció. Xyli era su mejor amigo ahora y, por tanto, quien le recordaba el daño que le había hecho Minho para que sus sentimientos por él no le nublaran la mente. Podía haber tratado de impedir que fuera al hospital porque ellos ya no tenían nada que ver y de todas formas, Minho no iba a estar consciente, pero en su lugar guardó silencio y ahí estaba, a su lado sosteniéndole la mano.

—No es culpa vuestra, hyung —dijo Taemin tras varios minutos de silencio, volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirarle a través del retrovisor—. Ni tuya, ni de Changmin, ni de nadie. Es culpa suya por ser tan imbécil. Así que no os machaquéis, ¿vale?

Jaejoong se le quedó mirando sorprendido, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a Taemin, a ese Taemin que ya no era el niño ni el adolescente dependiente de los mayores, que perseguía a Taejung a todas partes, que se dejaba mimar por todos y cuya sonrisa iluminaba la estancia como rayos de sol.

—Tampoco es culpa tuya —le recordó Xyli, por si se le había pasado el pensamiento por la mente.

—Lo sé —repitió con esa solemnidad que le había acompañado durante todo el día—, pero hice la vista gorda a pesar de saber perfectamente que no estaba bien.

—Todos lo hemos hecho, Taeminnie —intervino de inmediato Jaejoong—. No me digas que no me culpe por ello y al instante siguiente lo hagas tú.

—No, no lo entiendes, hyung. —Negó con la cabeza para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. Esto se podría haber evitado si tan sólo hubiera actuado de otro modo. Si hubiera podido manejar mejor mi rencor. Si no me hubiera involucrado más de lo necesario. Si hubiera mantenido la actitud profesional con la que Minho me trataba al principio, no habría ido a más.

No se habrían involucrado más de lo necesario, ni siquiera si el libro los obligaba a verse las caras a menudo en la editorial. Tampoco se habría vuelto a acercar a los chicos, ni asistido a las comidas junto a Minho, ni su relación habría mejorado lo suficiente como para que fuera a por él al aeropuerto. Y, mucho menos, se habrían quedado sin gasolina en mitad de la carretera, teniendo que pasar la noche en un motel incomunicado donde volvieron a acostarse, terminando de romper definitivamente la barrera que Minho tanto se había esforzado por construir entre ellos. Porque aunque ya no estuviera enamorado de él, siempre quedaría el recuerdo de lo que un día fueron, y Minho siempre le querría como alguien especial por todo lo que habían sido, aunque no fuera del modo en que él deseaba ser querido.

Y, si no se sintiera tan culpable, no se habría esforzado tanto por compensar todo el daño que le había hecho trabajando hasta el punto de descuidar su salud para que la feria fuera perfecta. Para que el domingo fuera completamente exitoso.

Si Taemin tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de mantener la indiferencia y las distancias con él, tan sólo habrían sido Choi Minho, el publicista de Strong Heart mandado a la editorial para volverla solvente, y Lee Taemin, un escritor más de la editorial.

Porque nunca volverían a ser el Minho de Taemin ni el Taemin de Minho. De modo que esa úlcera y esa anemia eran total y completamente innecesarias.

Nada de lo que Yunho o Jaejoong trataron de decirle funcionó para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Cuando llegaron al hospital, los padres de Minho estaban en la sala de espera, junto a un Changmin muy afectado. Había más gente que no conocía, entre ellos, un hombre entrado en los cincuenta que vestía un traje elegante y que hablaba con los señores Choi; posiblemente se tratara de su jefe. Nadie del equipo estaba allí porque todos se habían quedado en la feria desmontando el stand. Jinki, Xyli, Kibum y Jonghyun habían venido como apoyo porque eran sus amigos.

Jaejoong fue directo a donde estaba sentado Changmin y le abrazó con fuerza. Yunho los rodeó a los dos y después se acercaron a hablar con los señores Choi. Changmin se acercó al grupo recién llegado y Taemin se dejó abrazar sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía corresponder y eso hizo.

—¿Se sabe algo nuevo? —preguntó Jonghyun por él.

—La operación ha ido bien, pero tardará unos días en despertar porque lo van a tener sedado para poder alimentarlo.

—Lo siento, hyung.

Changmin le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y, de inmediato, lo volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.

—Por dios, Taemin, ni se te ocurra disculparte.

Taemin sintió el conocido nudo en la garganta que se le formaba cuando quería llorar pero las lágrimas no le salían. Él no era tan emocional como sus amigos, de hecho, sólo lograba llorar cuando estaba completamente hecho polvo, como había ocurrido en el baño del motel cuando Minho se había quedado dormido.

En ese momento, Kyuhyun regresó de la máquina expendedora cargado de cafés para todos los presentes anteriores a su llegada. Venía acompañado por dos personas: a uno de los dos chicos no le conocía, pero al ver a Jongin, imaginó que se trataba de Luhan, su pareja actual.

El nudo en su garganta se volvió más intenso al verle.

Hacía años que no veía a Jongin, ni siquiera una fotografía suya. Años. Pero seguía estando igual que entonces, al menos físicamente, con la única excepción de que ahora se peinaba el flequillo hacia atrás en vez de dejarlo caer por su frente, lo que le hacía verse más maduro y masculino. Jongin siempre había sido más maduro y masculino que él pese a ser más pequeño.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Taemin sintió la extrañeza de estar junto a alguien que conocía de hacía mucho tiempo y, a la vez, junto a un completo desconocido. Porque lo eran, a eso se habían reducido después de una amistad tan larga, desde niños. Taemin se había visto solo y desamparado sin Jongin, desorientado, como si le hubieran extirpado una parte de sí mismo. No, lo correcto era decir que había sido él mismo quien se la había arrancado. Como si fuera un objeto punzante clavado en su cuerpo y, al sacarlo, la sangre había salido disparada a borbotones, pero fue imprescindible para que la herida comenzara a sanar. Y había tardado mucho en hacerlo. Una hemorragia demasiado larga.

Jongin era el objeto punzante que se le había clavado y Minho era la herida.

Jongin parecía tan sorprendido como él de encontrarle ahí; ninguno de los dos había tenido en cuenta que el otro pudiera estar en el hospital. Kyuhyun se dedicó a repartir sus cafés, pero Luhan se quedó al lado de su novio, mirándole con preocupación. Sin decir nada, Jongin se atrevió a dar un paso adelante y extenderle uno de los zumos que traía; casualmente, era su sabor favorito. Taemin iba a negar con la cabeza, pero su mano le traicionó y lo aceptó sin romper el silencio.

—No es la situación bajo la que me hubiera gustado volver a verte, pero me alegro de que estés aquí —le dijo finalmente.

Taemin no tuvo tiempo para responder, porque en seguida, la señora Choi reparó en él y se acercó a hablarle. Jongin se alejó, tomando asiento junto a Luhan algo retirados. Mientras hacía un esfuerzo porque le saliera la voz para hablar con la que había sido su ex suegra sin ella saberlo, pudo escuchar a Xyli comentando con Kibum el parecido tan grande que tenían y a Changmin explicándoles que ése era Jongin.

Yunho se acercó a él de inmediato, sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda para lidiar con la señora Choi, quien le había adorado en su momento y ahora le decía lo mucho que le había extrañado. Él también la había echado de menos, y al padre de Minho, porque los Choi eran una familia encantadora que siempre le habían tratado de maravilla. Dejó a Yunho hacerse cargo y en cuanto pudo, se escaqueó. Jinki le interceptó al momento y le mostró su pitillera, a lo que Taemin asintió frenéticamente, porque eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Changmin los había visto, así que asintió también para decirle que fuera.

Taemin salió del hospital acompañado de Jinki y Xyli, porque Jonghyun y Kibum prefirieron quedarse para no agobiarle más de lo que ya lo estaba. Xyli le pasó un brazo por los hombros en cuanto salieron de la sala de espera.

Una vez fuera se alejaron de miradas indiscretas y se encendieron uno de los porros que Jinki traía liados consigo. Fumaron del mismo los tres.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con los euros al final? —preguntó Xyli para romper el hielo.

—Podemos pasarnos mañana por la mañana por el banco, o sino cambiarlo en el aeropuerto —respondió Jinki.

—Yo no quiero llegar a Italia sin euros, que a ver cómo nos hacemos entender allí para el cambio de moneda.

Taemin sabía que sus amigos estaban hablando del viaje para distraerle y que no pensara en Minho, en Jongin, ni en nada que tuviera relación.

—No te preocupes, en el aeropuerto siempre tienen cambio —le sonrió Jinki mientras le tendía el porro a Taemin—. Y si el idioma te preocupa, con saber decir «dame comida» es suficiente para sobrevivir —bromeó.

Xyli sonrió y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo. A Taemin también le hizo gracia el comentario, pero no fue capaz de mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

—Al final vamos sin plan, verás como acabamos en el mercado negro de la mafia italiana.

—A ti en cuanto te vean querrán trocearte. Producto coreano de buena calidad —respondió Jinki con una sonrisa divertida.

—Qué va —rió Xyli—. Soy producto defectuoso, soy medio japonés, ¿recuerdas?

—Es verdad. Entonces irán a por Taemin.

Sintió las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, así que alzó la vista mientras fumaba. Se había sentado en el bordillo que separaba la acera de la carretera del parking, mientras que Jinki permanecía de pie y Xyli apoyado sobre el capó del coche de Jonghyun.

—No creo que eso pase —les dijo.

—Claro que no —sonrió Xyli—, porque en cuanto vean lo feo que es Jinki no querrán ni acercarse.

—Me lanzarán trozos de pizza para que me marche del país —contestó, haciendo un gesto dramático que recordó mucho a Kibum y que a Xyli le arrancó una carcajada y a Taemin una sonrisa.

—Si nos lanzan trozos de pizza, entonces Xyli saltará cual perro para comérselos todos —aportó a la broma.

—¡Vaya que sí! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Juro y perjuro que lo primero que haré al llegar a Italia será comer pizza hasta reventar!

—Ya me contarás qué tal sabían.

La sonrisa de Xyli se borró de golpe y tanto él como Jinki fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Cómo que ya te contaré? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No vas a venir?

Taemin negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

No supo si fue por cómo lo había dicho o qué, pero Xyli y Jinki compartieron una mirada.

—Taemin —habló Xyli, serio—, sólo necesita guardar reposo. Ya has escuchado lo que te han dicho los hyung y su madre, así que no te preocupes.

Jinki se agachó delante de él y le cogió del brazo para fumar sin necesidad de coger el porro por sí mismo.

—Te vendrá bien despejarte —le dijo y expulsó el humo hacia un lado—. Has tenido sobredosis de Minho últimamente.

—Ya, pero no puedo —insistió—. Si fuera Jonghyun quien estuviera en su lugar, ¿podrías irte mañana?

—Sí —respondió con calma—, pero porque yo ya no estoy enamorado de él. Y tú sí lo estás de Minho.

Jinki miró a Xyli y éste resopló, disconforme con esa verdad tan absoluta.

—Sé que Changmin y Kyuhyun no se van a despegar de él a partir de ahora, pero aun así, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que le vea salir del hospital por su propio pie.

—Bueno, pues entonces retrasamos los billetes y nos vamos dentro de una semana —sentenció Xyli, quitándole el porro de la mano a Taemin para fumar ahora él.

—No, vosotros os vais mañana —declaró Taemin, poniéndose en pie porque discutir con Xyli estando sentado no era buena idea—. Ya tenemos la reserva del hotel y todo. No vamos a perder ese dinero. Id vosotros y yo iré en una semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Buscó la mirada de Jinki para pedir su apoyo desesperadamente, porque no tenía ganas de continuar con la discusión. Justo en ese momento, en su campo de visión entró Jongin, que había salido del hospital y, por cómo se acercaba a él, parecía haberle estado buscando.

—Mierda… —murmuró.

Jinki se puso en pie también y se giró para comprobar quién se acercaba. Xyli se incorporó y dio un paso al frente, con palabras poco agradables a punto de ser pronunciadas. A Jongin no se le pasó desapercibida su actitud, así que alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—El médico ha salido para decir que ya ha pasado la fase de peligro —comunicó sin saludar previamente—. Sólo venía a decírtelo.

—Bien, ya lo has hecho. Puedes irte.

El motivo por el que Xyli y Kibum chocaban tan a menudo era porque ambos adoptaban la misma actitud en situaciones como esta. Y eran demasiado sinceros como para decir algo diferente a lo que pensaban o para ocultar su opinión siquiera.

Jongin respiró hondo y asintió. Taemin le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaba satisfecho, pero que no iba a insistir para no molestar. Alargó el brazo para sostener del hombro a Xyli y decirle con la mirada que estaba bien.

—Gracias por acercarte.

Jongin asintió una vez más.

—Supongo que no querrás, pero me gustaría hablar contigo.

Tres meses atrás, Taemin le habría dicho que no. Tres semanas atrás, también. Incluso hace tres días. Ahora, con Minho hospitalizado, con el día que había vivido y la mezcla de emociones que tenía en su interior, Taemin no era capaz de negarse.

—Hablaremos de lo de Italia luego —les dijo a sus amigos—, pero ya he tomado mi decisión.

Le indicó a Jongin que le siguiera y se adelantó a él.

—¡Ya veremos! ¡A cabezota no me gana nadie, Lee Taemin! —le gritó Xyli para que le escuchara bien.

Taemin sonrió, pero ni siquiera se giró. Xyli había sido un regalo del cielo y nada le haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera el propio Xyli con su poca delicadeza para decir las cosas. Regresó con Jongin a la parte frontal del hospital y se sentaron en uno de los bancos exteriores, con el consecuente distanciamiento transformado en espacio físico entre ellos que los años sin contacto habían marcado.

—¿Cómo estás?

La guerra comenzó entonces en el interior de Taemin, entre los partidarios de los que defendían que la herida había sido hecha por accidente y los que insistían en que la traición no debía ser perdonada. Una parte de sí mismo le decía que la pregunta era sincera, y la otra que era un mero intento de romper el hielo nada más.

—Estoy igual que la última vez que nos vimos: confuso.

Jongin sabía de sobra que cuando Taemin estaba confuso, recurría a métodos de evasión por la necesidad de dejar de pensar en lo que le atormentaba. Al menos de ese modo había sido. Ahora le sujetaba la mirada con firmeza, con una fuerza nueva y una determinación diferente a la de entonces.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado entre vosotros? —cuestionó con suavidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo entre nosotros? —respondió a la defensiva.

—Que estás aquí —sonrió ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Taemin tendría que haberlo adivinado.

—Se desmayó delante de todos, justo antes de empezar. Había trabajado tanto para este día…

—Minho siempre se sobresfuerza en los temas que te implican.

Le molestó mucho escuchar eso. Taemin sabía que estaba a la defensiva y cualquier cosa que Jongin le dijera en ese momento se lo iba a tomar a mal, pero igualmente, Jongin siempre había pensado que Minho lo daba todo por él y que él era un acomodado que no hacía nada por Minho. No era del todo falso, pero tampoco del todo cierto.

—Bueno, en esta ocasión lo ha hecho para aminorar su culpa.

—No digo que no sea así en parte —dijo, con ese tono de voz grave y calmada que le hacía aparentar tener más edad de la que realmente tenía—. Igualmente, no te estoy culpando de su estupidez. Tú no le has dicho que deje de comer y dormir para trabajar más.

—Gracias, pensaba que lo dudabas —dijo cargado de ironía.

—En realidad estoy enfadado con él —reveló, aunque Taemin ya lo sabía—. Llevaba dos meses y pico sin vele ni hablarle, así que no sabía nada. Kyuhyun me ha llamado hoy con la noticia.

—Minho me habló de vosotros —le hizo saber—. El chico ese que estaba contigo es Luhan, supongo.

—Sí —respondió sorprendido—. Ahora entiendo por qué ha acabado así.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le miró ceñudo.

—Lo nuestro no funcionó —respondió, mirando hacia uno de los coches del aparcamiento que comenzaba a maniobrar para salir—. Los primeros meses fueron duros. Te había perdido y Minho trataba de compensármelo, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Luego me cabreé contigo porque no estabas siendo razonable; no esperaba que me perdonaras por haber actuado a tus espaldas, ¿pero desaparecer del modo en que lo hiciste, Taemin? —Volvió a encararle—. Eso fue demasiado.

—No esperes que me disculpe por ello —contestó de inmediato, enfadado por sus reproches.

—No lo espero. Pero me decepcionaste —dijo de igual modo—. Yo renuncié a Minho en cuanto te alejaste, estuve meses intentando arreglar las cosas contigo, hasta que me cansé. Y Minho siempre estuvo ahí, escuchando lamentarme por lo que habíamos hecho. Se tragó todos mis llantos y toda mi desesperación. Porque te lo creas o no, perderte ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Taemin sabía que estaba siendo sincero, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Jongin como para saber que siempre hablaba con el corazón en la mano, pero él tenía demasiado veneno en el cuerpo todavía. Por eso mismo respondió con saña:

—Haberlo pensado antes de follarte a mi novio.

Jongin volvió a respirar hondo, esta vez para tratar de calmarse porque la conversación no estaba yendo hacia buen puerto. Taemin era mucho más explosivo que él en ese sentido, siempre lo había sido, por eso la gente solía pensar que el mayor era Jongin, no él.

—Cuando acepté que te habías ido, dejé de resistirme a Minho y durante un tiempo estuvimos más o menos bien. Así pasó el primer año —comenzó a explicarle pese a no habérselo pedido, pero Taemin no fue capaz de interrumpirle, pues una parte lo suficientemente grande de sí mismo quería los detalles de lo que ocurrió—. Después conocí a Luhan y me di cuenta de que Minho nunca se había enamorado de mí. Sí, me quería mucho, lo daba todo por mí e intentaba que las cosas salieran bien entre nosotros, pero era para justificar el haberte dejado. Siempre fuimos conscientes de todo el daño que te hicimos, pero mientras que yo intenté solucionarlo contigo, Minho no era capaz ni de mirarte a la cara de lo avergonzado que se sentía. Y pensaba que estabas mucho mejor sin una persona como él a tu lado. Así que intentó que lo nuestro saliera bien para que todo el daño que te había hecho no fuera en vano. Claro que si le preguntas, su versión será muy diferente, y posiblemente te dirá que sí se enamoró de mí, y blablablá. Pero no. No es así. Corté con él porque veía que no íbamos a ninguna parte y empecé con Luhan para olvidarme de todo. Tampoco estuvo bien, pero él sabía que podía darme lo que yo necesitaba y cada día me demuestra que tenía razón. —Se le escapó una sonrisa llena de amor que Taemin nunca le había visto—. Y en cuanto Minho se dio cuenta de eso, lo aceptó y seguimos siendo amigos. Él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a desparecer como lo hiciste tú, pero se quedó conmigo. Si él me hubiera dejado también, no sé qué habría sido de mí. —Se pasó las manos por la cara, queriendo borrar ese pensamiento de su mente—. Discutí con él la última vez que le vi de nuevo por ti, porque intentó ocultarme lo de la editorial.

Taemin aguardó un silencio reflexivo para no decir la primera barbaridad que se le había pasado por la mente. Se sentía terriblemente cansado, no sólo por la jornada de trabajo, sino por todas las emociones que le habían embriagado ese día. Cuando había salido de la cama ese día no esperaba acabar en el hospital por Minho y mucho menos teniendo esa conversación con Jongin.

Pero ahí estaban. Escuchar de sus labios cómo Minho sí había luchado por él con tanta insistencia para que su relación saliera bien, para que funcionara, fue posiblemente lo más doloroso de todo. Cuando Taemin llamaba cobarde a Minho, lo hacía precisamente porque nunca se había atrevido a encararle después de lo ocurrido. Y no había otra cosa que deseara más que Minho estuviera dispuesto a volver a luchar por él.

—Aunque no te lo creas, cuando supe que lo vuestro no había salido bien no me alegré. En realidad me decepcionó. Pensé: ¿para qué he sufrido tanto entonces? Si hubiera salido bien, al menos habría merecido la pena. Después de todo, erais las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

—Taemin…

Alzó la mano para que no le interrumpiera, porque él también tenía palabras que compartir.

—Me alejé porque fue más de lo que pude soportar. No voy a mentir. Os odié a muerte durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ese odio acabó por envenenarme. Y hasta estos últimos tres meses no me he dado cuenta de que lo que de verdad necesito es sacar todo ese veneno de mi cuerpo porque me ha estado consumiendo durante estos últimos años. Así que lo intenté. Intenté reconciliarme con Minho. Veía cómo estaba descuidando su salud, así que me lo llevaba a comer. Funcionó durante unas dos semanas, creo. Pero luego volví a tener otra crisis de identidad, y ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

—Así que te volviste a alejar y eso, claro, agravó la salud de Minho. Seguramente se dedicaría a trabajar para no pensar en ti.

Había sido de ese modo exactamente. Con Jongin nunca había necesitado dar demasiados detalles para hacerse entender porque siempre había sido la persona que más fácilmente le leía la mente. Ahora que tenía a Xyli, Jinki e incluso a Jaeho, ya no estaba seguro de quien de todos ellos tenía esa habilidad más pulida.

—Empeoró, sí, pero me dije que no era mi responsabilidad. Si él quería joderse de esa manera, era asunto suyo. Pero la última crisis me pilló justo delante de él y no pude manejarla. Así que estallé, le provoqué y él respondió. Y tras eso volvimos al principio de estos meses, al distanciamiento y el trato profesional. —Llegados a ese punto, el nudo en la garganta que había sentido en la sala de espera se había transformado en un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho—. Y no es justo, ¿sabes? ¡No debería estar en esa camilla! ¡No debería haber acabado así! ¡No tiene derecho!

—Tú siempre has sido más fuerte que él, hyung.

Eso era el colmo. Taemin no lo soportó más.

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó y se puso en pie, sin importarle si alguien les oía—. ¡Él me destrozó! ¡Los dos me destrozasteis! ¡Cuando hablo de crisis de identidad no estoy exagerando, joder! ¡No entendía cómo habíamos podido acabar así! ¡No sabía qué había hecho mal para que todo terminara de esa forma! ¡No sabía cómo comportarme! ¡No sabía qué decir! ¡Todo cuanto hacía o decía estaba mal! ¡Y os iba a joder! ¡Os iba a hacer daño! ¡Y no quería! Yo no quería haceros daño, Jongin. —Taemin sentía las lágrimas resbalándose por sus ojos, pero no le podía importar menos—. Me alejé porque no lo soportaba. Porque me habíais mentido. Me habíais engañado a sabiendas de que me haríais polvo. Y saberlo no fue suficiente para actuar de otro modo. Para decirme la verdad. ¿Qué clase de persona pensabais que era? ¿Qué clase de amigo? ¿Qué clase de novio? —Hizo una pausa para coger aire y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con la voz rota—. ¡Yo os quería, maldita sea! Lo erais todo para mí en ese tiempo. Tú y él. Y si me hubierais dicho la verdad desde el principio, me habría retirado para que pudierais ser felices. De hecho, lo hice. Sí, fue porque no lo soportaba, pero también fue para que tuvierais una oportunidad. ¡Por eso me jode que no saliera bien! ¡He estado sufriendo para nada!

Jongin siempre había sido más emocional que él, así que en cuanto vio sus lágrimas, se echó a llorar también. Se puso en pie para quedar a su altura.

—¡Te busqué, hyung! Estuve meses intentando que me perdonaras. Llamándote, yendo a tu casa, y tú fingiendo que ni siquiera estabas ahí. Le supliqué a tu madre que me dejara entrar, le lloré y le grité a tu ventana, ¿o ya no te acuerdas? —Sollozó—. ¡Lo borraste tan fácilmente, joder! ¡Sí, me equivoqué! ¡Lo hice mal! Pero a pesar de que estaba enamorado de él, tú eras más importante.

—Déjalo, Jongin. Nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo en esto.

Taemin le dio la espalda y se alejó varios pasos para limpiarse las lágrimas que tanta rabia le daba derramar en su presencia. Sin embargo, Jongin también avanzó en su dirección, le cogió del hombro y le giró bruscamente.

—¡No! ¡No quiero dejarlo! —gritó, pese a que él no era de los que lo hacían—. ¡Estoy cabreado porque eres un maldito cabezota! ¡Y no quiero que vuelvan a pasar otros tres años para volver a verte! ¡Te quiero y te echo de menos! Necesito a mi mejor amigo. —Le abrazó con fuerza y ocultó el rostro en su cuello—. Hay mil cosas que quiero contarte. Hay mil cosas que quiero hacer contigo. Quiero que volvamos. Nos hecho mucho de menos.

Jongin lloró amargamente abrazado a él con todas sus fuerzas, como si tuviera miedo de que al soltarle volvería a desaparecer. Jongin había sido el único dongsaeng que había tenido Taemin a lo largo de su vida, porque siempre se había juntado con personas mayores que él y aunque se trataban de iguales, cuando Jongin le llamaba hyung, un sentimiento fraternal protector se despertaba dentro de él.

Tanto en su niñez como en su adolescencia, la mayoría de las veces que Jongin había llorado, Taemin se había reído de él e incluso aprovechaba para sacarle fotos con las que burlarse más adelante. Pero cuando lo hacía de esa manera, con esa sinceridad y pureza, a Taemin le daban ganas de meterlo entre algodones para que nunca volvieran a hacerle daño.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos le seguía queriendo y también le echaba de menos. Así que le abrazó y lloró con él durante largos minutos antes de poder calmarse. Cuando se separaron, se echaron a reír por los «qué feo estás» y «se te caen los mocos». Jongin le repitió al menos diez veces que le había echado mucho de menos, y se abrazó otras tantas veces más. Taemin sólo podía sonreír porque aunque no lo dijera, sentía exactamente lo mismo.

En el suelo, invisible, quedaba el gran charco de veneno que había conseguido expulsar de su interior por fin. Todavía no estaba vaciado por completo, pero sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.


	15. El despertar de la pesadilla

**El despertar de la pesadilla**

* * *

 

 

Minho se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido siglos. Tenía la boca seca y le pesaba el cuerpo tanto que hasta abrir los párpados le había parecido una hazaña digna de un titán griego.

Supo que estaba en problemas nada más recuperar un poco la capacidad intelectual necesaria como para organizar sus últimos recuerdos siguiendo una lógica coherente. No pudo más que maldecir cuando el primer hecho que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue que no había estado ahí para Taemin. Lo había dejado sólo y había fallado a su promesa.

Suspiró, y giró la cabeza en un gesto derrotado.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Changmin estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de su cama de hospital, tan concentrado en las partituras que tenía frente a él que ni se había dado cuenta de que había despertado.

Carraspeó, intentando levantar un brazo para alcanzar el vaso de agua que reposaba en la pequeña mesita al lado de su cama. Al menos tenía la fortuna de estar en una habitación individual, porque tener que escuchar la reprimenda que sabía que le caería delante de desconocidos habría sido una tortura china. Lo peor, por supuesto, era que mientras intentaba mentalizarse para lo que se le venía encima, porque la súbita mirada de Changmin no dejaba lugar a dudas, no se arrepentía. No le importaba demasiado estar en el hospital con lo que sea que le hubiesen diagnosticado y que hacía semanas que sabía que estaba padeciendo. No con nombre determinado, pero no era idiota. Desmayarse por extenuación y ser incapaz de comer y dormir no eran cosas normales.

Changmin, antes de comenzar con su discurso, le acercó el agua. Minho se la bebió de un trago, sediento.

Cuando terminó, mientras su mejor amigo devolvía el vaso a su lugar, volvió a carraspear e intentó hablar.

—¿Estoy en un lío muy gordo? —preguntó con una voz cavernosa que le resultaba irreconocible.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le devolvió Changmin, alzando una ceja y exudando sarcasmo por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

—Que sí, pero siempre hay que confirmar…

Changmin resopló con esa exasperación repleta de cariño que significaba que lo que Minho había temido no iba a suceder: no lo iban a abandonar ni siquiera cuando se portaba como un idiota autodestructivo. De por sí ya era un consuelo, que sumado al efecto de los medicamentos que debían haberle suministrado, hizo que Minho se sintiese más relajado de lo que había estado desde el momento de caer rendido junto al cuerpo de Taemin en el motel unas semanas atrás.

—Claro. Confirmar. Voy a darte yo confirmar y medio…

—¿Y Taemin? —preguntó de inmediato, incapaz de contenerse. Ante la cara de pasmo e incredulidad de Changmin se vio obligado a puntualizar su pregunta para disimular—. Quiero decir, ¿va todo bien en la feria? Me dará tiempo de ver el final, ¿no?

—No, me temo que tendrás que perdértelo, Minho —espetó Changmin con acidez—. Mejor dicho, me temo que te lo has perdido ya teniendo en cuenta que estamos a miércoles.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Los médicos te han tenido sedado tres días. Y tienes tantos medicamentos encima que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te va a doler todo cuando se pase el efecto y te des cuenta de que te han operado de urgencia en el estómago porque ¡prácticamente te lo has agujereado del estrés! —Changmin tensó las mandíbulas y Minho quiso ser más pequeño para poder esconderse bajo la sábana que lo cubría—. Por lo que nos han dicho, llevabas así varios días. Eres un milagro, tú y tu aguante. Todos están fascinados por saber cómo cojones has sobrevivido a días con un agujero en el estómago, con náuseas, escalofríos, dolor y vómitos. Si no hubiese estado delante tu madre les habría dicho la verdad: que sobrevives por pura idiotez.

—Mierda —se quejó, removiéndose incómodo y dándose cuenta de que sí, le dolía todo un horror—. ¿Han estado mis padres por aquí?

—¡Joder, Minho! Pues claro que sí. Ellos y tu jefe y media puta ciudad.

—Tengo que llamar al presidente —dijo suspirando. No quería tener que lidiar con nada de eso pero había cosas que eran ineludibles.

—No. No tienes que llamar a nadie. Krystal ha entregado tu baja y, de todas formas, tendríamos que estar de vacaciones. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es replantearte tu existencia y hacernos caso de una puñetera vez. Voy a avisar al médico de que has despertado.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… —musitó enfurruñado.

Changmin lo hizo callar con una ceja alzada mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el sillón y se ponía en pie.

Tras haberlo escuchado, Minho no tenía más remedio que hacerle caso y asumir que sí, quizá se había excedido un poco. Pero lo había hecho porque quería darle algo a Taemin, porque no quería pensar en lo verdaderamente idiota que era y porque era mucho más fácil utilizar todas sus energías en trabajar que pensar en su vida y replanteársela como Changmin había dicho.

Se pasó las siguientes horas con revisiones rutinarias, pruebas de rayos X para asegurarse de que el post-operatorio iba bien y mil tecnicismos médicos que le sonaban a un galimatías incomprensible.

Durante ese tiempo, evidentemente, Changmin había hecho llamadas de teléfono porque para cuando estuvo de regreso en su habitación, sus padres y Kyuhyun estaban con Changmin. Al menos, tendría que darle las gracias a sus amigos por hacer que su madre desistiese en la idea de quedarse con él: ya bastante vergonzoso resultaba como para que, encima, fuese ella quien perdiese sueño por pasar la noche con él.

Estaba respirando de alivio al verla salir cuando se atragantó. Jaejoong y Yunho estaban entrando para reemplazar a sus padres y los dos tenían una cara de enfado que hacía que la de Changmin palideciese en comparación.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Minho antes de que dijesen nada. Tuvo un éxito escaso con Yunho, pero Jaejoong pareció incluso más molesto.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre! —explotó, mirándolo como si quisiese matarlo con sus propias manos—. ¡Que al final hayas sido tú el de la locura autodestructiva es un golpe bajo! ¿Qué hemos hecho mal para que no entiendas que tú, tú y tu salud, sois importantes?

Minho, para entonces, ya estaba lo suficientemente libre de los sedantes como para coger al vuelo la parte que no había dicho. Jaejoong esperaba que alguien hiciese locuras semejantes, y si ese alguien no era Minho…

—¿Taemin? —preguntó.

—Ya estamos otra vez… —se quejó Changmin mientras Jaejoong ponía los brazos en jarras y taladraba a Minho con la mirada.

—¿Taemin qué? —preguntó Yunho frunciendo el ceño.

—Si Jaejoong no esperaba que fuese yo el de la locura autodestructiva eso significa que ¿esperaba que fuese Taemin?

Kyuhyun se apoderó del sillón y comenzó a jugar con el móvil. Changmin se llevó una mano a la cara y Yunho miró a un Jaejoong que parecía ligeramente culpable.

El silencio podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Por supuesto que Taemin —admitió Jaejoong con un resoplido—. Me conocéis, todos. Está claro que no iba a dejar que desapareciese. Y hacen más dos contactos bien situados que vuestros métodos. Así que siempre he tenido un ojo sobre Taemin, porque por si lo habéis olvidado, es el niño bonito de Yunho y tú, idiota masoquista, tú, Minho, eres el de Changmin. El día en el que os deje en paz, a cualquiera de los presentes en esta puta habitación, es el día en el que los alienígenas me habrán reemplazado por un robot insensible. Y con esto dicho… ¿se puede saber por qué cojones no estabas pensando en lo que debías?

—No estaba pensando, eso está claro —comentó Kyuhyun sin levantar la vista de su juego.

—Oh, y no te creas que se me ha escapado lo del libro de Kim Jonghyun. Así que quiero tu versión, con pelos y señales, de los últimos meses. Porque no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me lo hayas contado.

Minho suspiró. Jaejoong se había cruzado de brazos y se había sentado a los pies de la cama. Yunho le sonreía casi con compasión, y Changmin y Kyuhyun se mantenían a un margen silencioso que apoyaba, invisiblemente, a Jaejoong.

Así que Minho, que ya estaba perdido, decidió tirarse al río.

Al menos, nadie lo interrumpió. Ni siquiera cuando confesaba en voz alta que los había estado esquivando porque precisamente no quería tener que hablar de todo eso. No quería tener que pensar ni recordarlo ni enfrentarse a verdades que le dolían.

Cuando terminó estaba agotado, quería dormir y que fuese ya el día siguiente.

El único que comentó algo fue Changmin, que con un suspiro, dejó de acariciarle el pelo, algo que había comenzado a hacer desde un punto indeterminado de su relato.

—Idiota, ciego, masoquista… Minho, eres un desastre.

—Nuestro desastre —puntualizó Jaejoong, levantándose—. Muy bien. A casa todo el mundo. Tienes que descansar y reponer fuerzas. Yo tengo gente con la que hablar.

—¿Jaejoong? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Yunho mirándolo con sospecha.

—Pues lo primero es enviarle un mensaje a Taemin. Ha estado poniéndose en contacto con todos estos días para estar al tanto de tu progreso. También con Jongin —Minho lo miró sorprendido. ¡Jongin le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo nunca! No tenía sentido que se preocupase por él—. Imbécil, por supuesto que se va a preocupar por ti, estéis enfadados o no. Sois amigos. Le diré a Jongin que se pase primero, y así tienes un respiro antes de recibir a Taemin. Después, tengo que conocer a ese escritor. Reclamo inmediatamente otro libro desde tu punto de vista. ¿Entendido?

Todo el mundo asintió, más estupefactos que otra cosa, y Jaejoong salió de la habitación llevándose tras él a los demás, que se despidieron justo cuando la enfermera del turno de noche venía a traerle sus medicamentos.

Al día siguiente, tras las comprobaciones de rutina, Minho no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Estaba sólo en el cuarto cuando llamaron a la puerta. Luhan la abrió, Jongin tras él, y Minho ni siquiera quiso forzar una sonrisa. Seguía sin entender del todo por qué habían ido a verlo y no había terminado de creerse los argumentos de Jaejoong.

—Hola —lo saludó Luhan exhibiendo su habitual calma—, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

—Mejor, gracias por venir.

—¡Claro que te tienes que encontrar mejor, el susto lo hemos pasado los demás! —se quejó Jongin, mirándolo de forma casi agresiva.

Minho suspiró, cansado.

—Jongin —le dijo—, entiendo tu decisión de antes. Me parece lo mejor para ti, que vivas lejos de mí y todo eso, así que no entiendo qué haces aquí. No estoy de humor para juegos y nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo. Dime lo que tengas que decirme y te seguiré dejando tranquilo.

—¿Y si no quiero que me dejes tranquilo, qué? Puede que tu disposición a dejar que te aleje de mí sea precisamente lo que me toca la moral ahora mismo, Minho. Es que eres idiota. No pienso permitirte que desaparezcas de mi vida, como hizo Taemin.

—Pero… ¿no se supone que eres tú el que quería desaparecer de la mía?

—¡Y mira el resultado! Te dejo solo un mes y terminas en el hospital a un paso del otro barrio.

—La última vez que hablamos…

—Minho, me conoces, joder. Sabes que Taemin… Taemin es Taemin, tanto para mí como para ti, ¿vale? Y no reaccioné bien porque no me lo esperaba. Había soñado tantas veces con el día en el que lo volvería a encontrar que enfrentarme al hecho de que habías sido tú, de que por casualidad estaba en tu vida y no en la mía… no reaccioné bien y te dije lo más dañino que se me ocurrió en el calentón del momento. Lo siento.

—No, no, si realmente lo entiendo y tenías razón…

—Mira, deja de decir idioteces ¿vale? —lo cortó Jongin en seco, sentándose en el sillón al lado de la cama y dejando que Luhan se colocase a su espalda—. Me gusta mi vida, me gusta mi pasado y tú no eres un leproso del que todos tendríamos que huir. Tienes momentos gilipollas, como todos, y eres humano. Más allá de eso… estás bien.

—Por muy enfadado que estuviese —intervino Luhan con una sonrisilla traviesa—, te ha echado de menos.

Jongin respondió a la verdad poniéndose colorado y dándole un manotazo a la mano de su pareja. Minho, por primera vez en ya no sabía cuánto tiempo, sonrió con sinceridad.

Adoraba ver a Luhan y a Jongin, algo que seguramente sería así hasta el fin de los tiempos. Se les notaba que se amaban de esa forma intemporal e infinita que mutaba y evolucionaba tan constantemente como el tiempo pero nunca se alejaba de lo importante: que se querían. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro y se alegraba tanto por ellos que no pudo evitar sentir un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora con Taemin? —le preguntó Jongin, cambiando de tema y volviendo a centrarse en él.

—¿Con Taemin? —Sabía que en su ceño fruncido podía notarse la confusión y el miedo irracional a la pregunta porque sólo había una respuesta que Minho pudiese dar—. Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada?

La incredulidad en el rostro de ambos sería hasta cómica si Minho no sintiese como se le retorcía todo por dentro.

—Nada. Taemin y yo tenemos una relación profesional. Más allá de disculparme por el desastre del domingo, no tengo nada más que decirle.

—¿En serio sigues así? ¿En ese plan? —se quejó Jongin, resoplando y tapándose los ojos con una mano—. No sé si pegarte a ti o pegarme yo. Vamos a ver Minho, había asumido que por fin te has dado cuenta de que siempre has estado enamorado de Taemin.

Minho se quedó en blanco. La verdad era que sí, un sí rotundo e innegable. Pero si no lo negaba… ¿qué pensaría Jongin, al que le había dicho que lo quería cuando estaban juntos?

—Esa cara es un sí —dijo Luhan, sonriendo.

—No, no es tan así, te juro que tú eras im…

—Claro que fui importante. Pero no estabas enamorado. Ni yo te quería como quiero a Luhan, o no me habría enamorado de él. Así que corramos un tupido velo al respecto de nuestra relación y centrémonos en lo importante: ¿quieres a Taemin o no?

—Sí.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Jongin, relajándose en el sillón—. Bien. Pues ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírselo. Y daros tiempo. Tienes mucho que recuperar físicamente y ya sabes, Roma no se reconstruyó en un día.

La enfermera de turno los interrumpió para traerle la comida. Minho estaba empezando a poder digerir sopas, gelatinas y yogures, pero como medida de precaución siempre se quedaba una enfermera presente mientras comía. Se iba a quedar una semana más en el hospital, como mínimo, así que ya podía ir acostumbrándose a ello. Jongin y Luhan cambiaron de tema como si nada, pasando a hablar de cosas superficiales y despidiéndose, mientras Minho todavía se peleaba por terminarse su ración de comida sin sentir nauseas, prometiéndole que volverían.

Sus padres y su hermano aparecieron justo después, ocupándole las horas de lo que tendría que haber sido la siesta. No se quedaron mucho tiempo porque Minho les había asegurado que estaba bien y que todo iba mejor de lo esperado y cuando se volvió a quedar solo no pudo evitar pensar en la persona que, supuestamente, iba a ir a visitarlo después.

Le sudaban las manos de los nervios, la conversación con Jongin y su consejo rondándole la mente sin parar.

No tenía derecho a ser sincero con Taemin, ¿verdad? Taemin seguía pensando que Minho había sido un polvo de calentón, nada más. Así que no iba a airear que Minho nunca había dejado de estar enamorado de él, aunque se hubiese cegado al respecto, para que Taemin lo mirase con pena y le dijese que lo sentía, pero que no podía corresponderlo porque él había avanzado en su vida y era una persona diferente.

Todavía estaba dándole vueltas a todo eso cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo con la voz afectada por los nervios.

Carraspeó e inspiró profundamente. No iba a decir nada porque no le correspondía pero si lo hacía… si en algún momento de su vida confesaba sus sentimientos delante de Taemin, estaba seguro que sería durante en esa conversación.

 

*

 

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, no fue Taemin quien entró, sino Jonghyun y, para colmo de males, venía acompañado por el Editor Hortera. Minho no sentía la fuerza suficiente para encarar a Kibum en ese momento, pero iba a suceder tarde o temprano, de modo que cuanto antes pasara el mal rato, mejor.

Jonghyun le regaló una sonrisa sincera y fue el único que saludó con energías y ánimos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con toda la confianza del mundo, mientras que Kibum se quedó de pie a una distancia prudencial y se cruzó de brazos, plasmando físicamente su rechazo.

—¡Menudo susto nos diste! ¿Cómo estás?

Minho se sentía débil físicamente, pero gracias a los calmantes podía soportar el dolor. Estaba recostado en la cama con una cómoda almohada tras de sí, lo suficientemente incorporado como para parecer que casi estaba sentado. Debía tener un aspecto horrible para que el Editor Hortera le estuviera mirando casi con pena.

—Estoy bien.

—¡¿Bien?! —exclamó Kibum, quien parecía haber estado conteniéndose para no entrar gritando hasta ese momento—. ¿Te parece esto estar bien?

—Kibum —trató de suavizarle Jonghyun, cogiéndole de la muñeca.

—No, Kibum no. —Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, a lo que Jonghyun le soltó y alzó las manos en son de paz para que no se rebotara contra él—. ¿Sabes lo que supuso para todos verte caer en ese momento tan crucial? ¿Cómo se te ocurre descuidar hasta ese punto tu salud? ¡Y más después de haber tenido a Taemin llevándote a comer! ¿Cómo te atreves a preocuparle? ¿Cómo te atreves a desfallecer delante de él?

Si las miradas matasen, Minho habría sido asesinado repetidas veces durante su discurso. Por supuesto, no se atrevió a responderle porque él también se culpabilizaba por lo mismo.

—Kibum, ni que lo hubiera elegido —intercedió Jonghyun por él.

—Eligió jugar a desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza —le culpó a la vez que le señalaba con un dedo—. ¿Te crees que eres inmortal, Choi? Todo Poderoso y Don Perfecto Choi que no necesita comer ni dormir.

—En lugar de gritarme, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo fue la feria el domingo? —respondió sin energías para discutir y cansado de tantas broncas.

—Lo sacamos adelante, por supuesto. —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos—. Todo el mundo ejecutó su papel con profesionalidad. Y eso incluye a Taemin. Se cubrió las venas con horchata y siguió adelante. Pero no fue capaz de disfrutarlo. ¡Era su día, maldita sea! ¡Y tú se lo arrebataste!

Para Minho, esa fue la peor acusación que podrían haberle hecho. Un golpe directo contra su úlcera. Una bala directa al corazón.

—Todo lo que hice fue siempre por y para Taemin —contestó sin embargo, serio y enfadado—. Todo —recalcó—. Desde el principio, esa feria era para él. La promoción que se merecía y que no le dieron en su momento. Porque Taemin debería estar en lo más alto, tiene que estarlo. Y si me dices que el día salió bien pese a mi ausencia, entonces me doy por satisfecho, por mucho que me hubiera gustado estar presente para asegurarme de que nadie le arruinaba su día. No me arrepiento y me da absolutamente igual estar en esta cama ahora mismo si he conseguido darle lo que se merece.

—¡Pues si no querías arruinarle su día, haberte cuidado un poco más porque definitivamente se lo jodiste! —le gritó sin tregua.

—Vale, calma los dos —volvió a intervenir Jonghyun, alzando los brazos entre ellos—. No tiene sentido discutir sobre lo ya ocurrido. Simplemente, asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar, ¿vale? Nos preocupaste a todos, Minho. Kibum te está gritando ahora porque no ha parado de preguntarse cómo no lo vio venir —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa y en seguida se cubrió porque el aludido comenzó a pegarle por haber dicho algo que no debía.

En la mente de Minho no tenía sentido eso de que el Editor Hortera estuviera preocupado por él, porque no eran amigos, ni siquiera se soportaban, aunque eso tampoco quería decir que se desearan mal alguno.

—Éramos un equipo, maldita sea —tomó la palabra nuevamente Kibum—. Tú lo dijiste en la reunión en la que nos hablaste de tus planes para la feria, ¿o ya no te acuerdas? Todos hemos trabajado para sacarlo adelante, se supone que teníamos que estar juntos, no que uno de nosotros acabaría desfalleciendo. Tenías que haberte apoyado más en nosotros en lugar de haber soportado todo ese estrés tú solo, Choi. Porque sí, eres un capullo y un gilipollas, ¿pero que la feria era para Taemin? Eso lo sé desde el minuto cero. ¿Qué has intentado mantener las distancias con él? Sí, eso también lo he visto. ¿Qué no lo has logrado al final? Por supuesto. —Puso los ojos en blanco, porque era demasiado obvio que no lo conseguiría—. ¡Parece mentira que no conozcas a Taemin! ¡Tú, precisamente! Joder, ¡que te han escrito un puto libro y ni aun así lo ves!

Llegados a esa altura, Minho no sabía si le molestaba más las palabras Kibum o la sonrisa de Jonghyun.

—¿De qué cojones me estás hablando ahora?

—¡Dios, es que eres…! —Soltó un bramido para dejar escapar su exasperación—. ¡A mí sí que me va a salir una úlcera por tu culpa! —Se giró bruscamente hacia él y volvió a señalarle con el dedo acusador—. ¡Si quieres a Taemin, lucha por él! ¡Si no le quieres, déjale en paz! ¡Pero para de una vez! Para de hacerle daño. Para de recordarle lo que un día perdió. Para, porque te juro que la próxima vez seré yo el que te agujere el estómago con un taladro.

—Taemin debería estar ahora en Italia de vacaciones con Xyli y Jinki, Minho —le dijo Jonghyun, mucho más suave y sin perder esa sonrisa que mostraba que entendía algo que a él se le escapaba—. Pero se ha quedado porque quería verte. De hecho, ya debería estar al caer —agregó, consultando la hora en su reloj de muñeca—. Así que será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Decide de una vez qué es lo que quieres, Choi. Y échale un par de cojones. Que si los tienes para los negocios, también los tienes para otras cosas.

Jonghyun se puso en pie para seguir a Kibum hasta la puerta, pero se giró a medio camino sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tu amigo Jaejoong quiere que escriba tu versión del asunto.

—Como lo hagas, te entierro.

—Eso suponía. —Sonrió más e incluso soltó una pequeña risita—. De todas formas, si volviera a escribir sobre vosotros, me gustaría escribir un tipo de historia diferente —añadió y le guiñó un ojo—. Cuídate, Minho.

Salieron de la habitación y tomaron un camino más largo en lugar de ir hacia la salida principal, para no encontrarse con Taemin en el edificio o podría culparlos de haber dicho cosas que tal vez no deberían. Jonghyun y Kibum habían sabido, desde siempre, que ninguno de los dos había dejado de tener sentimientos por el otro, por eso mismo, Jonghyun les había regalado un final en el que los personajes de su novela acababan juntos, para que pudiera guiarles por el buen camino. No obstante, ninguno de los dos parecía terminar de ver lo que el resto de las personas que les rodeaba llevaban viendo con claridad durante todos esos meses.

Taemin, ajeno a lo que acababa de ocurrir en la habitación de Minho, llegó al hospital hecho un manojo de nervios. Había despedido a Xyli y Jinki en el aeropuerto la mañana del lunes, asegurándoles que se uniría a ellos en una semana, tras hablar con Minho. El momento por fin había llegado, pero no sabía muy bien de qué quería hablar con él. No había preparado ningún discurso porque no había sido capaz de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Nadie sabía que Jongin y él habían hecho las paces, nadie que no fueran Xyli, Jinki o Luhan, por supuesto. Al primero no le había hecho gracia alguna, pero esta vez no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Xyli se había despedido con un fuerte abrazo en el aeropuerto, repitiéndole una y otra vez que no quería dejarle solo, así que Taemin le había acabado empujando para que se marchara, diciéndole a Jinki que bajo ningún concepto le permitiera volver antes de tiempo.

Desde entonces, había quedado con Jongin una tarde para ponerse al día de todo lo que les había ocurrido en los últimos tres años. Taemin había escuchado primero, receloso de abrirse a él con tanta facilidad, pero al final no había podido evitar hacerlo. Al igual que él, Jongin había cambiado, y no sabía si Luhan tenía algo que ver en ello o no, pero ahora era mucho más objetivo que entonces, cosa que agradecía profundamente. Porque Taemin era consciente de sus propios errores y los admitía, pero antes solía ponerse a la defensiva como consecuencia de que Jongin soliera defender siempre a Minho. Ahora ya no lo hacía, así que él no sentía la necesidad de adoptar esa actitud. Pero aparte de Minho, habían hablado de mil cosas más, y aunque no era la misma relación que antes, sabían que lo único que necesitaban era tiempo.

Nunca pensó que volvería a poder ser amigo de Jongin, pero ahora que había dado el paso para intentar una reconciliación plena y sincera, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Lo único que le quedaba por zanjar era el tema con Minho, si es que quedaba algo por zanjar, porque después de la noche en el motel de carretera lo dudaba. Pero ahí estaba, contando mentalmente hasta diez antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación para pedir permiso.

La voz grave y rasposa de Minho le indicó que pasara y Taemin se asomó con cautela. Le encontró tratando de incorporarse para quedar más sentado que tumbado. Seguía teniendo mala cara y aspecto de enfermo en general, pero no estaba tan mal como cuando se quitó las gafas en el stand un minuto antes de perder la consciencia. A Taemin se le había quedado grabado a fuego ese rostro enfermizo y había aparecido cada noche en sus pesadillas.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó a modo de saludo, sorprendido porque así fuera.

—La última visita se acaba de ir.

—¿No hay ningún hyung contigo?

—Por suerte para mí tienen que trabajar —se esforzó por mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Taemin quiso imitarle, pero le quedó en un simple amago. Sabía que lo decía por las broncas que le habrían echado, más que merecidas por otro lado. Terminó de entrar en la habitación, dubitativo, y ni siquiera supo qué hacer con la puerta, pero como se la había encontrado cerrada, optó por dejarla así nuevamente.

—Lo siento, Taemin. No quería arruinar tu día.

Se lo había dicho de sopetón y con una expresión de culpabilidad absoluta en lo que Taemin reconocía que era un completo impulso, por lo que era sincero a más no poder. Pero no dejaba de sorprenderle por lo repentino.

—¿Arruinar? Minho, sin ti no hubiera tenido todo eso. Mis ventas no se han disparado como las de Jonghyun, pero sí que han tenido un importante aumento. Me has brindado una gran oportunidad y te lo agradezco, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero no me sirve de nada si es a costa de tu salud.

—Taemin, yo…

—Es que me da absolutamente igual, Minho. Como si no hubiera vendido ni un solo libro, ¿entiendes? Cuando te vi caer, pensé que… que…

Taemin apartó la mirada. No había llorado en todos esos días, no quería hacerlo ahora en su presencia, así que se mordió con fuerza los labios para aguantarse.

Había pensado que le perdía. Que le perdía de verdad. Y eso le había matado.

—Eh, no pienses en eso. Mierda, Taeminnie, estoy bien, no pienses en eso…

Al ver que intentaba salir de la cama, Taemin se apresuró en llegar hasta él y le sostuvo de los hombros para que no se moviera del sitio.

—¿Qué haces? Tienes que descansar. Ni se te ocurra levantarte.

—Pero estoy bien.

—¡No, no lo estás! —alzó la voz, obligándole a guardar silencio abruptamente—. ¡No lo estás, Minho, joder! ¡No lo estás!

—Shhh, me voy a poner bien —le dijo con el efecto contrario de suavizar su voz, que sonó como un susurro íntimo en comparación mientras le sostenía del rostro y le pasaba los pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas rebeldes que había intentado retener—. Escúchame, me voy a poner bien. Siento haberte asustado, pequeño.

No supo si fue porque no era capaz de contener la emoción por más tiempo o porque había vuelto a llamarle pequeño. Taemin siempre había sido su pequeño, era la forma en la que Minho se dirigía a él en presencia de los demás: mi pequeño. Al escucharlo, Taemin se abrazó a él con fuerza y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Minho no tardó ni un segundo en corresponderle, estrechándole contra sí, como si ese abrazo pudiera curar todos sus males.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. Prométemelo. No vuelvas a hacerlo —le suplicó.

—No lo haré. Lo siento. Lo siento, dios, lo siento mucho. —Le estrechó con más fuerza—. No llores, Taeminnie, no llores más por mí, por favor.

Taemin, que se había aferrado a él como si de un flotador se tratara, se apretó todavía más.

—¿Cómo no voy a llorar si te quiero?

Lo dijo en un murmullo, con el rostro oculto en su rostro, así que definitivamente, Minho tenía que haber entendido mal. Tenía que ser su propia desesperación que le jugaba una mala pasada, porque Taemin no podía seguir queriéndole. Era imposible.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó casi con miedo, pero Taemin no lo repitió, simplemente sollozó.

Minho le apartó para poder mirarle a la cara, pero Taemin le huyó la mirada como si fuera un niño pequeño que había actuado mal.

—Taeminnie, ¿qué acabas decir? —le preguntó con mucha suavidad, sosteniéndole del mentón para tratar de que le mirara a los ojos.

Justo en ese momento, la enfermera que venía con el carrito de comida y las pastillas que debía tomarse por la noche apareció interrumpiéndoles. Taemin aprovechó para huir descaradamente y Minho maldijo en su mente todo lo maldecible que se le ocurrió. Fulminó a la enfermera como si fuera la culpable de todas las desgracias del mundo, y su miraba bastó para despacharla rápidamente tras tomarse las pastillas, de un tirón y bebiendo agua en seguida para que los volviera a dejar solos cuanto antes.

En lo que Minho intercambiaba palabras poco amables con la enfermera, Taemin tuvo tiempo de sobra para recomponerse y limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Taemin —le llamó casi con desesperación en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—Debería dejarte cenar tranquilo… —comenzó a decir.

—¡No! —refutó de inmediato—. No, por favor. Quédate. Por favor.

A Taemin le sorprendió la desesperación en su voz, pero no pudo negarse. Asintió y volvió a la cama, pero esta vez se sentó a una distancia dolorosamente más lejana.

—Cena —le ordenó y aunque no pretendía ser autoritario, sonó como tal.

Con tal de que no se marchara, Minho se apresuró a comenzar el puré, ignorando por completo el sabor con tal de que le viera llevarse cucharas a la boca. Tenía el estómago completamente cerrado, así que le vino una arcada que no pudo disimilar todo lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Despacio —añadió con ese tono de voz tranquila pero imperiosa que no había mostrado nunca en presencia de Minho.

Éste, completamente dócil, obedeció. El puré se fue vaciando progresivamente bajo la atenta mirada de Taemin, que de repente se había convertido en un témpano de hielo. Su Taeminnie había desaparecido.

—Antes he dicho que te quiero —respondió, con una frialdad impropia como acompañamiento a esas palabras—. He intentado superarlo y creía que lo estaba consiguiendo. Quería que fuera verdad, así que lo negaba y lo reprimía, como si de esa forma pudiera desaparecer lo que siento por ti —continuó hablando con esa voz impersonal, con esa distancia abismal entre ellos mientras le retiraba la bandeja ahora que había terminado—. Pero tú tenías razón —dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación—. Si mi cuerpo reacciona de esa manera a cada estímulo que le provocas, imagínate cómo lo hace mi corazón.

Minho quería hablar, quería decirle lo que él mismo sentía, pero estaba tan impactado por semejante revelación que ahora comprendía absolutamente todo lo que la gente de su alrededor le había tratado de hacerle ver: no sólo sus propios sentimientos, sino los de Taemin, que seguían ahí.

Taemin le seguía queriendo. Eso, en la mente de Minho, no terminaba de cobrar sentido porque no, era imposible, él no se merecía sus sentimientos, no era digno de ellos. Taemin debía amar a alguien mucho mejor que él.

—Te quiero, Minho. Te amo, en realidad. Tengo que aceptarlo y vivir con ello incluso si tú no me correspondes. Porque negar mis propios sentimientos es lo peor que pude haber hecho. Es lo que me condujo a esa espiral de autodestrucción, lo que hizo que me perdiera a mí mismo. Porque por no querer aceptar el dolor que me suponía quererte, lo único que conseguí fue provocarme más dolor. Es una mierda, pero es lo que hay.

No. No, no y no. Taemin no podía estar hablando de esa manera. No. No podía hablar de sus sentimientos con semejante resignación y pesar. No. Minho no podía permitirlo. No quería. No se lo merecía. Taemin merecía ser feliz, merecía el mundo entero. Y Minho quería dárselo.

Minho se lo iba a dar.

Le cogió de las mejillas una vez más y le besó sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No pensó, simplemente actuó. Porque ese era el Minho pasional, el de verdad. El que sentía, el que no se reprimía.

El que nunca había dejado de amar a Taemin.

Y Taemin, más confundido que nunca, se apartó y frunció el ceño porque no entendía nada.

—Soy un estúpido, y no te merezco, y doblemente estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta de que nunca dejé de amarte —dijo de sopetón, sin pararse a analizar la verborrea que estaba saliendo de forma desordenada—. Te quiero, Taemin. Te adoro. Y soy tremendamente gilipollas, y todo el mundo me lo dice, y es verdad. Y, ¡mierda! ¡Te he hecho tanto daño! ¡Nunca me lo podré perdonar! —Fue su turno para morderse los labios intentando contener su propia emoción—. Pero te quiero, y es verdad. Y creo que yo también lo negaba para justificar todo ese daño, porque si te quería, entonces no tenía sentido haberte dejado. Ni si quiera sé en qué estaba pensando. Bueno sí, en su momento tenía sentido, pero ahora no. Ahora nada lo tienes. Que te quiero, eso es lo único que tiene sentido. Y que soy un mierdas y estás mucho mejor sin mí. Eso también. Y que…

Taemin lo silenció con otro beso. Había escuchado suficiente. Minho desatado era un manojo de emociones desordenadas que chocarían unas con otras eternamente hasta que alguien le pusiera fin. Enredó una mano en el cabello y llevó la otra a su cuello para que no se moviera de ahí, para que no osara separarse ni decir nada más. Le besó con todo el amor que nunca había dejado de sentir por él, con toda la añoranza de esos tres años, y consiguió que Minho se calmara gradualmente.

—¿Me quieres? —le preguntó en un susurro, separándose de sus labios lo justo y necesario para hablar.

—Sí —respondió de igual forma, mientras se rozaban los labios, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Taemin volvió a besarle pero esta vez se retiró antes y recuperó la distancia personal entre ellos, pero no dejó de acariciarle el cabello.

—Pero con querer no basta, ¿verdad? —Sonrió con tristeza—. Porque ya nos quisimos una vez, nos quisimos con locura, y no fue suficiente.

—Cometí errores y no supe lidiar con todo.

—Cometimos errores y no supimos lidiar con todo —le corrigió de inmediato—. Pero ahora somos adultos. Se supone que hemos aprendido de aquellos errores.

Minho sentía auténtico pánico. Estaba ahí, con el corazón completamente expuesto, a la espera de la decisión final de Taemin, porque de ella dependían ahora. Si finalmente decía que con quererse no bastaba, que a pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por todo lo que había pasado, Minho no sabía qué sería de él. En realidad, sí. Lo aceptaría y no volvería a molestarle nunca más, porque no quería hacerle sufrir de nuevo. Estaba tan determinado a renunciar a Taemin que no fue consciente de que se había echado a llorar en silencio hasta que Taemin le limpió sus lágrimas con la misma delicadeza y ternura que lo había hecho él minutos atrás.

—No podría volver a tener una relación como la que tuvimos, porque ya no soy el de antes. Y tú tampoco.

Las lágrimas de Minho continuaban brotando por más que Taemin trataba de limpiarlas.

—Estoy hablando con Jongin, ¿sabes? —le sonrió como anticipo a su sorpresa—. Tuvimos una conversación bastante dramática el domingo por la noche y ayer mismo volvimos a quedar. Tenías razón en que Luhan es perfecto para él.

Minho asintió, porque no podía hablar de la emoción. Que Jongin y Taemin volvieran a tener relación era maravilloso no, lo siguiente.

—Él también ha cambiado. Todos lo hemos hecho. Y yo quiero, necesito, expulsar todo el veneno que generé guardándoos rencor. Y tú necesitas hacer algo con toda tu culpa, Minho.

Taemin era tan grande, tan brillante, tan espléndido, y Minho era tan todo lo contrario que sólo podía llorar todo su arrepentimiento. No se merecía su beso, no se merecía su amor, pero Minho lo necesitaba como aire que respirar. Taemin hizo que se tumbaran y le rodeó con sus brazos. Minho se abrazó a su pecho como lo haría un niño pequeño a su madre.

—Te quiero —le dijo bajito mientras le acariciaba el pelo y Minho cerraba los ojos para alimentarse de su afecto—, te amo. Y posiblemente lo haga durante el resto de mi vida. Pero tenemos que hacer algo con mi rencor y tu culpa, porque sino nunca podremos estar juntos de nuevo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Le besó la frente y Minho se apretó más a él—. Le he prometido a Xyli que iría a Italia con ellos en cuanto me asegurara de que estabas bien. Aprovecha para recuperarte; no quiero volver y verte famélico, ¿queda claro?

Minho alzó el rostro, con esos grandes ojos que transmitían una mirada que pedían en silencio que no se marchara. Taemin le sonrió con la ternura que le transmitía y se inclinó para besarle. En realidad no quería marcharse a Italia, quería quedarse a su lado, cuidarle y asegurarse de primera mano que comía y dormía a sus horas correspondientes, pero confiaba en Changmin, Kyuhyun y los demás para eso. Si se quedaba ahora, se lo pondría fácil y entonces nunca podría librarse de su rencor. Necesitaba ponerle a prueba, sentir que de verdad quería volver con él y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por su relación, porque hasta el momento presente, no sentía que fuera así. Minho se sentía tan culpable que prefería alejarse a luchar para conseguir sentirse merecedor de él. Y no es que Taemin necesitara que hiciera grandes cosas por él, tan sólo tener la certeza de que ambos estaban dispuestos a volver a luchar por su relación.

Nada más y nada menos.

 

*

 

Dos meses después, Minho, tras una última visita al médico, recibió el alta completa. Se había recuperado bien y ahora que su trabajo lo tenía en el mismo puesto que Heechul, ya no necesitaba ir por ahí salvando empresas de la ruina. Después de lo mucho que había trabajado para recuperarse, agradecía enormemente el cambio de ritmo. Por no mencionar que su sueldo tenía un cero a mayores cada mes y que había aprovechado para volver a ponerse en forma.

Taemin seguía en Italia.

El viaje de Jinki y Xyli se había alargado indefinidamente y los tres artistas se encontraban en plena explosión creativa. Minho había llegado al compromiso con Taemin de enviar y recibir e-mails de cuando en cuando. No eran gran cosa. Quizá una foto de un pequeño bosque y un «¿no te parece el lugar perfecto para esconder un cádaver?», o una calle de Milán y un «aquí, todos los criminales visten de D&G». Minho tampoco era demasiado extenso. Una foto del cuentakilómetros de la máquina de correr, sus progresos en cosa de rehabilitación y, sobre todo, comida. Se aseguraba de que, al menos cada segundo día, Taemin viese que comía con alguien.

Si cuidarse era lo que tenía que hacer para no hacerlo sufrir, estaba más que dispuesto a ello.

Jongin, por supuesto, se pasaba el tiempo burlándose de lo patéticos que eran, con ese romance a distancia más propio de adolescentes que de hombres adultos. La suerte era que Minho contaba con Luhan, que era todo un romántico de pies a cabeza, para que se burlase de Jongin y dijese que él, en privado, era peor. Jongin enrojecía y recuperaba el estado de calma que parecía perenne siempre y cuando no tuviera que lidiar con Taemin y/o Minho.

Quizá de su estancia en el hospital, lo más engorroso era que Changmin y Kyuhyun lo habían dejado a su suerte bajo la atenta vigilancia de Jaejoong. Lo que significaba socializar mucho y, teniendo en cuenta que no podría beber alcohol en lo que le restaba de vida, pasar tiempo con Jaejoong se convertía en un gran quiero y no puedo.

Ni alcohol, ni fumar, ni ninguna de las otras mil cosas perjudiciales que Minho estaba habituado a hacer. También tenía prohibido el café, las bebidas energéticas y un millón de alimentos que no podía ni tocar, incluyendo todo aquello picante, lo que nunca fallaba en conseguir que Changmin y Jaejoong lo mirasen con pena.

Pero había recuperado su salud, Jongin le hablaba, Taemin se había vuelto a permitir ser aleatorio con Minho y había llegado al fin a dónde quería en el aspecto laboral.

Casi lo tenía todo.

Y ese casi excluía sus ojos.

—Me niego, así que ni se te ocurra —dijo, secamente y odiando la prenda que intentaban acercarle.

Jonghyun, por detrás, no hizo más reírse.

—Minho, no me repliques. Te vistes como un abuelo y un poco de color te vendrá bien.

—Un poco de color no es un mono en amarillo subrayador.

En qué momento había aceptado ir con Jonghyun de compras sabiendo que más temprano que tarde Kibum se uniría a ellos era algo que se le escapaba a la lógica.

Era sábado, Minho había repartido su día entre un paseo por la orilla del río Han por la mañana, ir de compras y a comer con Jonghyun y Kibum, y por la tarde lo esperaban Hyukjae, Junsu, Siwon y su pasión compartida: el fútbol.

Al día siguiente tenía una comida de grupo con Changmin y Kyuhyun y los demás. Ya no faltaba mucho para que los cinco se fuesen a París y tenía que reconocer que se sentía un poco inquieto. Iba a ser difícil no tenerlos a mano, raro para él y raro para Kyuhyun, pero, al menos, tenían la cantidad necesaria de ceros en su cuenta bancaria como para poder permitirse un viaje a Europa casi cada dos o tres meses.

Pero lo importante de su mes, lo importante de su verano, estaba marcado en rotulador rojo, físico y virtual, en todos sus calendarios: Taemin, Xyli y Jinki regresaban el lunes. Al parecer habían obtenido todo lo que necesitaban del lugar y estaban listos para regresar a Corea, a Seúl. Minho, ahora que podía permitírselo, había cogido toda la semana de vacaciones.

Taemin le había dicho que se deshiciese de su culpa, y Minho lo había hecho de la única forma que conocía: luchando. Luchando para recuperarse, luchando para no ceder al impulso de plantarse en Italia y suplicar a los pies de Taemin que lo aceptase.

A ese nivel estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Pero había esperado. Había hablado largo y tendido con Jongin, con Luhan, y, sorprendentemente, con Jonghyun. A su vez, había recibido el único recuento detallado del pasado de Jinki y Jonghyun. Analizándolo, Minho había llegado a la conclusión de que a Jonghyun le gustaban raritos. Jinki no era del todo normal y Kibum… el Editor Hortera era un montón de extremos hechos persona. O lo parecía, porque cuánto más lo conocía, más se daba cuenta de que lo que tenía era mucho ladrido y poco mordisco. Bajo toda esa maraña de exageraciones, el Editor Hortera era alguien sensible, preocupado y amable, que se salía de su camino para ayudar, aunque lo hiciese pronunciando protestas y maldiciones.

Que lo conociera mejor no significaba que fuese a ceder a sus estilismos, claro.

El fin de semana se le pasó en un suspiro, sus nervios y emoción por ver a Taemin a flor de piel.

No eran nervios de los malos sino de los buenos, de los que sentía como mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago, por muy cliché que eso sonase. Le echaría la culpa a Jonghyun, claro. Seguían buscando un buen escritor de novelas románticas para la editorial y había leído demasiadas de sus recomendaciones en los últimos tiempos.

El aeropuerto internacional de Incheon iba a cambiar el círculo en el que estaban. Era casi poético que volvieran a reencontrarse, los mismos pero diferentes, en el mismo lugar en el que se habían visto por primera vez después de la ruptura. Pero no iba a ser una sorpresa, no iba a quedarse paralizado del anhelo ni sentirse celoso por la risa de Jinki.

Quería creer que quizá sería una sorpresa para Taemin, pero lo dudaba. Minho había chantajeado a Xyli con llevarlo a casa de Kyuhyun para jugar con él en modo intensivo para obtener los datos del vuelo. Taemin ni siquiera le había dicho qué día regresaban. Antes habría asumido que sería porque no quería tener nada que ver con él, porque había conocido a alguien y Minho no le importaba. Ahora no. Ahora lo que creía era que Taemin no quería imponerse, quería que fuera Minho quien caminase hacia él. No de la forma en la que lo había hecho cuando ambos eran poco más que adolescentes, porque los dos habían aprendido de sus errores.

Todo el mundo aprendía de aquello que pagaba caro, y estar separados les había costado fortunas: en salud, en tiempo, en paz, en estabilidad y, sobre todo, en amor.

Así que Minho estaba en el Starbucks, sentado en la misma mesa en la que había estado Taemin, y en vez de usar su iPad para trabajar lo estaba utilizando para terminar de leer lo último que Luhan había pescado para él. El mundo de la editorial seguía gustándole tanto como para haber pedido a su jefe poder supervisarla, así que las decisiones últimas eran suyas. Lo cual tenía contento a todo el mundo, incluida una Yuri que estaba de regreso en Strong Heart. Los resultados de ventas tras la feria habían sido más explosivos de lo que hasta Minho había previsto y, entre otras muchas novedades, Jinki, en su ausencia, se había convertido en el artista sine qua non para todas las grandes exposiciones contemporáneas.

Al paso en el que crecía su fama, no le extrañaría que se convirtiese en un éxito internacional y no sólo local.

Para Taemin, en un sobre marrón en su casa, tenía una sorpresa laboral. La SBS quería hacer un drama de Monstruos y Fantasmas, uno de esos que se salían de la norma y tenían capítulos previstos para un par de años. Las cifras del contrato eran astronómicas, teniendo en cuenta que Jessica había dicho que volvería a ser la protagonista si el proyecto se convertía en algo sólido y Junjin había accedido a co-dirigirla.

La decisión no era de Minho, evidentemente, pero había que estar ciego para no considerarlo como una oportunidad de oro. Ya se encargaría él de que pudieran meter mano en el guión y el casting para que Taemin no se sintiese defraudado con el resultado.

«Se anuncia la llegada del vuelo KOREAN AIR 7782 con procedencia de Roma» anunció por megafonía la voz.

Minho se levantó como un resorte, guardó el iPad, y fue a paso vivo hacia la zona correspondiente de llegadas. No se colocó en primera línea, junto a familiares o a personas con pequeños carteles escritos en inglés. Se quedó apoyado en una columna, con sus gafas de sol bien caladas sobre los ojos, y las manos en los bolsillos. Era mucho más fácil esconder así su diversión cada vez que alguien lo miraba tan absorto que terminaban chocando con alguien o con algo. Y era que, con sus músculos de nuevo donde tenían que estar, sus vaqueros rotos y su camiseta, la mitad de los presentes lo estaban tomando por un idol.

Él no necesitaba colores llamativos para atraer miradas.

Las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros comenzaron a salir. De los tres que interesaban a Minho, Xyli fue el primero, cargado con dos maletas, una mochila y la bolsa de su cámara al cuello. Tras él iba Jinki, que, al contrario que el otro, no llevaba más que un gran portalaminas en dónde seguramente estaban guardados todos los lienzos que había pintado. Menos mal que otra de las cosas que Minho había hecho había sido cambiar de coche. Bueno, comprarse uno a mayores, consciente de que Taemin estaba acostumbrado a utilizar el de los demás y no poseía ninguno propio. El sedan seguía siendo útil porque era parte de la imagen que proyectaba como jefe, pero Minho se había comprado un grande y caro todoterreno de origen europeo que poseía todos los lujos de un coche de último grito y al mismo tiempo era funcional.

Kyuhyun había bromeado que su siguiente paso iba a ser la casa a las afueras, con el jardín y el perro y los niños.

Su cabeza volvió al presente cuando la figura de Taemin apareció y lo dejó inmediatamente sin aliento y sin capacidad para unir dos neuronas y pensar.

Volvía a tener el pelo negro y estaba bronceado. Entre el flequillo y las gafas de sol no podía ver mucho de su cara, pero por la sonrisa, parecía feliz y contento de volver, feliz y contento de haber estado allí.

Su propia sonrisa apareció en respuesta y se quedó allí, disfrutando del anonimato, mientras los tres salían riendo, bromeando sobre algún chiste privado que Minho ni siquiera quería entender.

Pero entonces, Taemin dejó de mirar sus pies y levantó la vista y sus ojos, aunque no pudiese verlos por culpa de las gafas de sol y la distancia, se clavaron en Minho como atraídos con imanes.

Por cómo abrió la boca y cómo rió Xyli, Minho estuvo seguro de que no le había dicho que estaría allí. Se separó de la columna y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, quitándose las gafas de sol.

—Hola, pequeño —lo saludó cuando estuvo frente a él. Como una de sus nuevas reglas de vida era no contenerse, Minho se adelantó un paso y lo abrazó, pretendiendo que fuera amistoso y simple pero volviéndose incapaz de soltarlo una vez lo tenía entre sus brazos—. Bienvenido a casa. Te he echado de menos.

 

*

 

—¡Y… corten!

En julio del año siguiente, Taemin asistió al rodaje del último capítulo de la primera temporada de Monstruos. Mentiría si dijera que no había fantaseado con que llevaran a la pantalla su obra, pero nunca lo creyó posible. Había sido gracias al trabajo que el año anterior había realizado Minho para dirigirlo hacia el reconocimiento de las masas, pero no era lo único que había hecho por él.

Desde el momento en que le estrechó en aquel abrazo cálido a su vuelta de Italia, Taemin supo que le había recuperado. Su Minho estaba finalmente de vuelta. El que era cariñoso, el que era detallista, el que con una sonrisa conseguía que el mundo se detuviera para él.

Comenzaron lento pero a buen ritmo, porque Taemin quiso asegurarse de que esta vez lo hacían bien. Poco a poco, él regresó al círculo social de Minho, mientras que éste se adaptó al suyo. Cada uno seguía viviendo en su apartamento, aunque sabía de sobra que Minho estaba loco porque se mudara con él y que, si no se lo había propuesto, era porque era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba vivir con Xyli.

Jinki también seguía viviendo por su cuenta, pero tanto él como Minho pasaban más horas en casa de Taemin y de Xyli que en las suyas. Por no mencionar que Kibum se había hecho con una copia de la llave, todavía no sabían cómo, y entraba y salía a su antojo con la excusa de que era el editor de Taemin. Su relación con Jonghyun se había formalizado por fin, y aunque solían discutir con frecuencia, apenas les duraba el enfado, por lo que nadie los tomaba en serio. Kibum seguía metiéndose en el estilismo de todos a excepción del de Minho, sobre el cual sólo hacía comentarios ocasionales porque trataba de no ser desagradable con él ahora que volvía a ser el novio de Taemin y que estaba haciéndolo bien. No obstante, Minho tenía suficiente con Jonghyun y su lucha porque añadiese colores a su armario.

Taemin conoció a los nuevos amigos de Jongin y también a Luhan. Con frecuencia, las dos parejas se reunían para comer o pasar el rato simplemente, y no sabía cómo pero las conversaciones siempre acababan en el tema del fútbol porque los tres eran grandes aficionados. Al volver con Minho, también había vuelto a estar al día sobre equipos, jugadores y clasificaciones, por supuesto. Y aunque a veces le cansaba el tema, lo soportaba por Minho, del mismo modo que él soportaba sus comederos de cabeza acerca de las tramas de sus historias o el desarrollo de sus personajes.

Estaba escribiendo Conciencia Criminal a buen ritmo. El personaje de Onew se parecía mucho a Jinki, estaba basado en él después de todo, pero tenía matices, características únicas que lo alejaban de ser un plagio a la personalidad de su amigo. A Xyli le encantaba Onew, por supuesto, y a veces bromeaba con que le gustaba más el personaje que su novio, a lo que Jinki se encogía de hombros simplemente. Por otro lado, Jaejoong había insistido hasta la saciedad en que quería un libro de Jonghyun basado en Minho, pero había acabado yéndose a París sin conseguirlo. Minho y él solían viajar a la capital de Francia una vez cada trimestre aproximadamente para visitar a sus hyungs, y también habían ido a Nueva York para que Xyli conociera finalmente a Taejung. Había sido divertido ver como su hermano mayor, siempre tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, se había puesto realmente nervioso ante la presencia de Xyli, que no había tenido piedad a la hora de analizarle y juzgarle. Al final le había dado su aprobado, por supuesto, pero había sido divertido ver cómo le ponía a prueba.

Taemin era feliz. Y Minho también. Su obsesión con el trabajo había disminuido considerablemente, aunque seguía siendo un perfeccionista y cuando algo no le salía bien, necesitaba trabajar hasta encauzarlo correctamente. Si una noche dormía menos horas de las que debía, Taemin se aseguraba de que al día siguiente se metiera en la cama en cuanto llegaba, no importaba si en su piso o en el de él, y se quedaba con él para que no osara no descansar. Tampoco le permitía saltarse comidas; una mirada severa bastaba para que Minho pusiera un puchero y accediera a ingerir algo.

Rara vez se quedaba solo en su piso ahora que se había convertido en el punto de reunión, pero esa tarde, todos estaban trabajando y él no se había pasado por la editorial. Al contrario que Jonghyun, no siempre escribía allí, pero Jonghyun tenía un motivo de peso para hacerlo en la oficina, uno al que Minho llamaba Editor Hortera cuando no estaba delante de él.

Cogió su ejemplar de Fantasmas y se sentó en el sofá para releerlo. Sabía en qué página exacta estaba su frase favorita, de modo que se dirigió a ella directamente. «Los fantasmas también tienen pesadillas», leyó, y en su mente agregó un «y son necesarias para poder despertar.»

 

**Fin**


End file.
